We Are Phantoms
by DarkFoxKit
Summary: The sequel to My Brother's a Ghost. "My name is Andrew Fenton, but call me Andy. I'm a 14 year old boy, twin brother of Danny Fenton. If I had known what kind of fate awaited me in the future... I probably would've freaked out. My brother and I, we're more than teenagers... we are heroes, we are defenders. We are Phantoms."
1. Chapter 1: A Reality Nightmare

**Key2DestNE: IT'S FINALLY TIME FOR THE SEQUEL! *pops up behind a couch, blowing confetti everywhere***

**DarkFoxKit: *hides under the table* … When did you turn into Pinkie Pie the second?**

**Key2DestNE: Since we finally finished setting up for the sequel to My Brother's A Ghost! I'm sure people are super excited to see how things go! Besides, it's YOUR BIRTHDAY! *glomps Fox***

**DarkFoxKit: You're… crushing me… *pushes Key away* Wait… didn't you change your fanfiction name? Shouldn't you be called something else now before you mislead people that you're still Key2DestNE?**

**Key2DestNE: ...Mmm, nah. Right now my author's name is Dustin Oxras- but that's for a roleplay I'm in. As soon as I'm done, I'll be back to Key2DestNE!**

**DarkFoxKit: And yeah, it is my birthday, but you don't have to make a big deal about it. I just have another foot in the grave now.**

**Key2DestNE: *hugs Fox again* Yes, but now we have to get you THE CAAAAKE! *pulls away a curtain, revealing a cake the size of a house!***

**DarkFoxKit: O_O I'm gonna die sooner than I thought… AHEM! Forget about my stupid birthday! People are waiting for the sequel. And yes, as you can see from the title, it seems Andy may not remain fully human for long. So enjoy human Andy while you still can. Also, the cover picture was drawn by muney73. Thank you for taking time to make a picture for this story!**

**Key2DestNE: Heh- this will be interesting to see how people react to a ghost Andy~ Now then, IT'S TIME FOR CAKE! *the cake began to wobble back and forth***

**DarkFoxKit: WAAAAAH! *The cake began falling with a big SPLAT***

* * *

**We Are Phantoms**

**Prologue: My Name is Andrew Fenton**

A new journal… Wow, I can't believe I've filled up my old one already! It was titled **My Brother's a Ghost**… Heh, it was basically my story about the day of the accident that gave my twin brother, Danny Fenton, his ghost powers, and that he is now half ghost. Ghosts call this state being a 'Halfa'. My name is Andrew Fenton, but everyone just calls me Andy. I'm a 14 year old boy, and the twin to Danny Fenton. I hope you've read my first book before reading this one as this is the sequel to My Brother's a Ghost- I highly recommend you read it before starting this one. That being said, a little refresher can't hurt, right?

Let's see… I have raven black hair, green eyes, a black shirt with a blue triangle on it, and red shoes. My twin brother looks just like me, except he has a _white_ shirt with a red circle on it instead of a black one, and he had blue eyes, in fact, other than our clothes, our eye colors were the only physical difference between us. The two of us aren't the only siblings of the family, though- we also have an older sister, Jazz Fenton. She has green eyes, red hair, a blue headband she always wears, and a black shirt. But if you're already a fan of the alternate dimension show, you should know that by now.

Anyways, I'm about two hours younger than my twin, but that's not really much of an age gap. Now then… Back when the accident first happened, I didn't know that my brother became a halfa- something that is half human, half ghost- in fact, I thought he was going to die that day. I was happy he turned out to be okay, but he, Tucker and Sam, our friends, began pushing me away afterwards and I didn't know why, just that it had something to do with my brother's accident.

Months went by, and strange things kept happening around town, such as ghosts continuing to appear and attacking everywhere. One day, Jazz and I found out about my brother being a ghost himself, but I didn't know he was only half ghost, I had thought he _died_ in the accident and just had a human disguise. I became desperate to bring him back, thinking he'll disappear for good one day. I even gathered Valerie and Dash, two new friends I made during my… _isolation_ in school, to help me out. We managed to track down a Time Ghost named Clockwork, as well as an assistant of his who's a beautiful maiden with the power to turn into a dragon named Dora.

I was surprised Clockwork let me go back into the past to stop the accident- however, when I did… everything in my present changed. Vlad Masters, a former friend of my parents who became bitter and has a crush on my mom for some reason, had apparently framed my dad and sent him to jail in this alternate timeline. My mom had married Vlad and all four of us were forced to live with the man… and apparently, nothing else changed- Danny _still_ went through the accident, and this time he was taught by the man who had framed our dad.

Since I was the one who changed the past, my memories were left intact- but unfortunately, this also meant I did not have the memories of this timeline at all. This made it difficult to fit in as I didn't know anything and everyone else were looking at me like I was losing it. Jazz, however, somehow knew about me being the Andy from an alternate timeline and told me I needed to go back and make sure the accident happened. I didn't want to do it, because I lost all hope then. After all, if Danny was destined to die at the age of 14, I didn't see the point in going back anymore. However, we were soon attacked by other ghosts!

It turns out this madman named Freakshow had taken over the world with his ghost controlling magic staff… _thing_ in a crystal orb. Vlad and Danny were also being controlled, but they hadn't realized it until after the control activated. Jazz had to save me after I was captured, and I had to fight my way back to the mansion where Mom was, and when I got there I was surprised my brother managed to fight through Freakshow's control to help me get back there as well as go through the Ghost Zone where Clockwork was. I had to go back one more time to make sure the accident happened again, and it broke my heart to have to hear my brother's screaming when he became half ghost. I even spoke to Jazz in the kitchen that day, which is how I figured she knew about the alternate me because I existed outside of time at that moment.

But when I got back to my original present, things were still the same… I still had the dead brother and everything I did was for nothing. Something in me snapped with that realization, and I even went as far as trying to _kill _my own brother, in the delusion that by killing his ghost he would return to life! Thankfully, though, when I saw his eyes, I came back to my senses and stopped myself from killing him. I ran away from him after that, enveloped in tears and shame. Paulina, a popular, shallow girl in school that I really despise, was surprisingly supportive to me when she found me on the park bench alone. She told me family would always stick together and I should try talking to him.

I _really_ didn't like Paulina- heck, I still don't! But… she made a strong point. So I finally confronted my brother and learned the truth. He was a halfa all along, not completely dead like I thought he was- and the only reason he didn't tell me was because he was worried about how I'd react, that I wouldn't accept him as a brother anymore and see him as only a freak. Honestly… I don't blame him- I nearly _killed_ him when I thought that he was dead, so why would learning that he was _half_ dead be any better for me? Hmm… I don't know why myself either, but knowing he was still half human- half _alive_… It was all I needed to know he was still here and that he was still my brother.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the end of our troubles… Apparently I wasn't the only one who was unaffected by the changing timeline, as Freakshow himself revealed that he was able to retain his memories from both the current timeline and that alternate one, along with a bit of the future! Because of this, he already knew all about me and about Danny… so my brother quickly became his biggest target. Our bond was put to the test when he got my brother under his control. Danny was forced to fight with me as well as Tucker and Sam, but it seems our strong bond had won out in the end. Danny saved me, despite being under Freakshow's control, when I was falling into a deep ravine. It shows that the hardships we faced just brought a stronger bond between us.

But did you think _that_ was bad? Wait until you heard my most recent adventure… It started out as another typical ghost hunting day for us, but when some of our ghost enemies teamed up to use me as bait for my brother, they hurt him badly. It made me very concerned for him, so much so that I made a careless wish that he'd become stronger so he could take care of himself better. Little did I know that some ghost genie called Desiree was flying around and she heard me say that. She ended up fusing that red mist that was in Freakshow's crystal ball into my brother, slowly corrupting him from the inside.

Danny became smarter, faster, and stronger alright… but he also was more sadistic, much crueler, and his sense of right and wrong was quickly twisted. He wanted to help everybody in the world get along… so he thought that if he made everybody- including the ghosts- halfas, there'd be no more malice between humans and ghost, and that there would be a lot less jealousy.

Unfortunately this plan of his, although with good intentions, backfired badly. Not every human in the world could become a halfa, and many of them, if not all, were unstable, so they were forced to shed their human halves into full ghosts. They became more instinct driven and looked to Danny as their ruler because of his power and intelligence, and pretty soon, I was the only full human left, so I had to run and hide for a long time on my own. Thankfully, Vlad had helped me recover when I needed it, even though I was uneasy with him and he didn't really care about me when we had met before.

After the entire _world_ started chasing us, Vlad helped me get back to my house, where Clockwork and Dora were. They explained to me what had happened- about Desiree, my own wish and the mist that corrupted my brother. Clockwork had given me one of his Time Medallions and said if I could take it to a place with electricity and ectoplasm, I can activate its powers to help me defeat my brother and fix this world. I did so when my brother took me into the portal to turn me into a halfa too. It protected me from the portal's power and in turn, gave me a Time Staff that allowed me to control time and ghost energy. Unfortunately, this came with a heavy price… It was draining me like a battery and I couldn't hold myself for very long. I thought I had lost… but the spirits of my true brother, friends, family and the entire world, ended up helping me by giving the support I needed for the Time Staff. It became my final stand against Corrupted Danny.

Eventually, I managed to reverse time back to before the Halfa Era as I called it, and I released my last power at my brother to turn him back to the way he was before that mist fused with him, but… this nearly costed my entire existence, including any trace or link that I had with anyone… However… my brother still remembered me and it was him and this mysterious blue fire fox that brought me back. Danny had also remembered his time as Corrupted Danny… and even though he puts on a cheery smile, I could tell he still harbors a lot of guilt and regret. Still, all I can do is support him about it since I'm the only other one who remembered his time as Corrupted Danny.

Anyway, that's the recap of my first book. It's time to move on to the next one. Let's see how will the future will affect my life now… I mean, after the near apocalypse, it can only get better from here… uh… right?

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Reality Nightmare**

…. Hmm? … I thought I heard something… It's still dark… The clock says it's only 3 in the morning… so what woke me up? … Wait… Danny's bed is empty- where is he? Fighting ghosts again? I wish he would wake me up and take me out on these night or early morning ghost hunts, I still need all the practice I can get if I want to be an effective helper when he hunts ghost…

I sighed, sitting up. Maybe I should go get a snack or something… I'm actually a bit hungry- and I don't think I'm able to get back to sleep. I got out of bed and slowly headed downstairs… It was a little hard to see in the dark, but my eyes were used to the dark due to being in it long enough, so it wasn't too much trouble navigating downstairs to the kitchen. As soon as I opened the refrigerator, I heard my brother's voice, but something about it was… _wrong_.

"Hey Andy~" I blinked, turning around to see my brother just standing in the shadows, staring at me. "How're you doing, bro? Couldn't sleep or something?" He crossed his arms, chuckling. "I guess we had similar issues then…"

"Well I don't know what woke me up… I mean, I wasn't too hot or too cold, I didn't have to go to the bathroom… but maybe it's because you weren't there? Did you have to fight a ghost or something, bro?" I asked him, still rubbing my eyes groggily.

"Heh…" For some reason, Danny chuckled at that, and he shook his head. "Nah, not this time. I just had to fix some… _issues_ I had with an experiment last time~" ...An experiment? "Wanna see the results, bro~?"

"Wait… since when were you into experiments?" I asked him skeptically. "The last time you were into it, you were being corrupted by that red mist. Is this for a science project?"

"Oh, you could say that." Danny shrugged, gesturing to the lab. "Now c'mon, go check it out!" I blinked, looking at him in confusion, but he didn't move. "What're you waiting for? Go on, head down there and see the results Andy!"

I really should be more worried, but he's my brother and I know I can trust him, plus my mind is still a bit too groggy to really be on high alert right now. I headed down to the lab, looking around. "Okay, I'm here, what is it you wanted to show me?"

I heard Danny phasing through the floor behind me, and I turned to see… that he looked completely different from his normal self! In fact, he looked like the time he was corrupted! He smirked, revealing a gleaming white fang as he crossed his arms. "Heh… Come on out, Jazz- show our brother your new, _true_ self!"

I was staring at the corrupted, dark form of my brother in shock when Jazz appeared from behind a wall. She smiled as her eyes glowed red and she suddenly transformed into a ghost! I jumped back and almost fell on my butt! What the heck is happening!? I-I thought I_ stopped_ this horrible future! "B-bro! W-what have you done? H-how? W-why? I-I thought y-you wouldn't d-do this again!"

"Oh come on, do you think I'm that _naive_, Andy?" Danny, or I suppose it's Corrupted Danny again, laughed as he began flying around me, his tail gleaming as if it was a deadly sharp blade about to stab me in the stomach. "I _had_ to say that, so that you wouldn't keep such a close eye on me as I work~ But now… _now_ I've finally found the mistake with my previous calculations- _everyone_ can be a halfa now. There's nothing for you to worry about, Andy… You can join me, and _rule_ this world without worrying about deaths or pain!"

"No! Danny, _please_! We've already been through this, we don't have to do it again! Please, don't do this!" I begged and he only laughed as if I just said something ridiculous. What am I supposed to do? I no longer have that Time Staff to help me out anymore! I gritted my teeth… I had hoped this would _never _happen again, but I was apparently wrong! I grabbed the nearest weapon on the table, which was the Fenton Rod, and extended it. "Fine, I guess I have no choice but to fight again!"

"Heh…" Corrupted Danny smirked, flying back. "Fine by me- but you're not going to be fighting _me_, you're going to be fighting our _sister_. If you somehow beat _her_… Then I may as well give you the honor of trying to stop _me_ as well!"

I frowned before Corrupted Danny suddenly teleported us in the park! What the heck? He smirked, shrugging lazily as he sat back on a bench. "Hey, might as well make it more fun, right? No need to fight in that stuffy little lab."

I gulped but held onto my Fenton Rod tightly as Jazz came flying at me! I yelped as I quickly swung the rod at her, barely deflecting her away from my face! That was close… If I remember right, the Fenton Rod has two different elements I can use; the electricity and the fire. I pushed one of the buttons and the tip began crackling with electricity- good, I'm going to need every advantage I can get!

Jazz smirked, charging up an ectoblast in one hand. "I'll make you join us, Andy- you'll see the beauty of becoming a halfa!" Huh… she's charging it up slowly- guess she's not used to her own powers yet. This could be my chance!

"I _will_ never become a halfa! And you can't make me!" I yelled at her before I ran at her and jabbed the rod into her waist, causing the electricity to travel through her body and she screamed in pain!

I tried to jump back before she could retaliate, but she already recovered quick enough to fire a Ghost Ray at my chest, forcing me back and hitting a tree! Ow… that's gonna hurt in the morning… I groaned as I stood back up. Okay, the electricity was sort of effective, but let's see what the fire one can do. I pushed the other button, releasing a blue flame burning at the tip of the rod.

Jazz cringed a bit at that, seeming a bit nervous all of a sudden… Ah, that's right- all ghosts seem to react differently to different elements, which is odd but I don't complain since it works. Since Jazz seems to dislike the blue ghostly flame, that means this is the best weapon to use against her!

I began running towards her with the fiery rod, but she jumped out of the way and grabbed my shoulders before picking me off the ground! What the? What is she _doing_!? I yelped in shock as she flew me higher and higher! If I don't do something now, she'll either drop me and do a lot of damage or… I don't know, SOMETHING! I felt cold as I looked up at her to see she was charging something in her eyes… This isn't good, I'd better act _now_!

I squeezed my hands together before I swung my body up at her, kicking her face with my foot! She yelped but didn't let go, thankfully this kept her eye beam from hitting me! But I was still at her mercy! She growled and threw me into the sky! I screamed as I was coming back down towards her but I quickly managed to slam the fire tip of the rod at her! She let out a loud screech as she immediately flew back and I landed on the ground… ow… Well that should've hurt a lot more than it did really, maybe my body's starting to become more resilient?

I slowly stood up and looked around, trying to figure out where Jazz has gone now. She's gone invisible… so she could be coming from any direction at once. I have to try and _listen_ for her now… She may be smart at reading other people, but she has a habit of not being so smart in other areas at times. Of course, because she's flying, I could not hear her footsteps- however, I could hear the winds picking up abnormally… that's gotta be her. … From behind! I quickly slammed the Fenton Rod behind myself and felt it hit someone! She let out a screech as she fell to the ground and a ring of light turned her back to human.

I let out a sigh of relief, I managed to take her out without too many scratches… but now I have to deal with Corrupted Danny, and he's going to be tough, especially since Jazz wasn't used to being a Halfa like he is.

"Heh…" I froze, hearing Corrupted Danny suddenly whispering in my ear. When did _he_ get behind me!? "Not bad~ But this just proves my final decision…" With that, he suddenly held out a hand in my face and blasted me with his ray! I groaned, trying to stay conscious, but it was too hard, and I quickly blacked out…

When I opened my eyes again, we were already in the lab. I… I couldn't move! What's wrong with my body!? "D-Danny? Wh-what's going on?!"

"Oh, good you're awake bro~ Sorry you can't move, I had to paralyze you to make sure that you won't have any last minute outbursts like last time. I want to make sure this is complete _without_ incident." Corrupted Danny smirked at me as he dragged me into the inactive portal.

"No! Wait please! T-this shouldn't be happening! I-I stopped this future! I-I won't become a halfa! I-I won't b-become what you are!" I shouted, begging for someone, _anyone_, to stop this! This isn't fair! I thought I _stopped _this halfa era nightmare! Why is it still happening!?

"Heh… it's too bad that you only _prolonged_ fate, Andy." Corrupted Danny chuckled cruelly, laying me down on the Ghost Portal's floor before pressing the ON button and the portal began charging up and whirring to life. "You'll be joining us soon- and as soon as you do, you'll _think_ like we do as well~! Have fun, Andy… because I know _I_ will be." With that, he flew out of the portal, leaving me inside, unable to move.

I struggled and tried to move, to crawl, to ANYTHING! I felt tears stinging my eyes as the portal began glowing a bright green, it'll activate at any second now! "No… no…" I couldn't have failed… please… I _shouldn't _have failed! Why is this happening!? Where's Clockwork!? The portal then activated! I gave a loud scream as the electricity and ectoplasm surrounded me! "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"-OOOOOOOO!" I jerked up still screaming, hearing a loud THUD from beside me when I finally stopped.

"Owwww…" I blinked slowly, feeling wet and hot, and I quickly began looking around. I was… in my room? But… but wasn't I just in the lab? "Bro… what's wrong?" ...Danny? "_Another _nightmare…?"

Oh thank goodness he wasn't corrupted… he's not, right? "B-bro!?" I quickly flung at him and poked his face, grabbed his hair, prodded his chest and waist. "You're not corrupted again are you?" I even pulled down his eyes and he grumbled as he slapped my hands away from him, sighing in a bit of irritation.

"Bro, it's been almost a week and you've been having these nightmares since then!" Danny said, looking at me worriedly and… with guilt… I frowned and looked away, feeling guilty myself.

"S-sorry… I guess… my subconsciousness hasn't gotten over it yet." I said, awkwardly rubbing my arm before looking up at him. "But I don't _always_ dream of you as Corrupted Danny… it just always ends up with me being zapped by the portal. And to be fair, this is the only one with you as… well, you know… Other times were just the accident again, with me in it."

Danny slowly nodded, but he still looked a bit guilty as he glanced away. "Y-yeah… well, uh…" He sighed before giving me a bright smile. "At least it's our first week back at school after that incident, right? Compared to that, dealing with the bullies and teachers there should be _easy_!"

"Yeah- it's just another day, right?" I gave a small smile, but I really wish these nightmares would stop, they're keeping me from having a good night's sleep.

"Yeah… well come on, let's get cleaned up and head out. Tucker said he wanted to show us something before school started." Danny said as he quickly changed the subject.

"I hope it's not more computer stuff. I _really_ don't care to know how many gigabytes some new computer runs…" I grumbled as we head to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

* * *

After we finished brushing our teeth, getting dressed in our usual attire and combing our hair, we head downstairs. Mom and Dad were working on some new ghost invention while Jazz was reading another psychology book. I couldn't help but give a smile, it felt so right to have everything back to the way it was after almost losing everything just a week before.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, bye Jazz. Andy and I are heading off to school!" Danny said to them as he grabbed his bookbag.

"Already? School doesn't start for half an hour!" Jazz said, looking up at us in surprise.

"Tucker wanted to show us something before we get there." I shrugged, picking up my backpack and putting it on. "I just hope it's not more of his technology stuff… Just give me a working computer and cell phone and I'll be happy."

"Hey! Speaking of new technology, I just finished upgrading the Fenton Ghost Shield! Yup, this baby can protect you against ghost for a longer time period, you can leave the house without the fear of a ghost coming at you!" Dad said cheerfully. "Here! Try it out yourselves!" With that, he all but threw the portable Ghost Shield into my hands.

Huh… I actually owe a lot of thanks to this Ghost Shield, it's what kept me from being turned into a corrupted halfa during the Halfa Era. "I'll be sure to when I get a chance, Dad." I said with a smile as I stuffed the device into my pocket.

"Come on Andy, we have to get going!" Danny all but pulled me out the door!

Geez, you'd think Danny would be running from a fire or something. "Geez, slow down bro! I'm sure whatever Tucker has to show us won't be walking away unless it's alive or something!"

"I know, I know- but still, we don't want to keep him and Sam waiting!" Danny shrugged, still giving me a bright smile. "You know how worried she's been ever since she nearly forgot you! Not to mention since you almost died with the whole Circus Gothica incident- she's probably never gonna leave you alone again."

I sighed, shrugging. "You've got a point I guess…"

We soon met up with Tucker and Sam around the block. Tucker waved to us excitedly, giving a bright grin. "Hey! Over here!"

Sam rolled her eyes, giving him a slightly annoyed frown as we walked over, and I soon realized why- we were right in front of a car show, with a monster truck right in the center of it. "Ugh… Tucker, you are _so_ obsessed with trucks- it's not even funny!"

My brother Danny seemed to be just as fascinated as he walked beside Tucker. I crossed my arms as he and Tucker began ogling at the monster truck. Danny smirked, obviously having told Tucker about this monster truck he saw on the web the other day. "Isn't it everything I told you about and more?"

"You did not lie dude, you did not lie." Tucker said with a bit of drool coming from his mouth.

Sam just looked really annoyed as they kept staring at it before she walked over to it and saw the window to see the inside of the truck, and she looked completely horrified. "This truck is an environmental _nightmare_! You know what you should do?" she asked my brother, but he seemed to already know what she's thinking.

Danny sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, get rid of it, I _get_ it Sam- but just because something's an 'environmental nightmare' doesn't mean it's necessarily bad! Besides, it looks _awesome_!"

"But you could totally haunt this place and make it so nobody would ever buy this trucks!" Sam said quickly, smiling as the idea quickly formed in her head.

"Lay off Sam, it's a cool truck!" Tucker grumbled, crossing his arms with irritation.

Why do I suddenly get the feeling like I'm not even here to them right now? I just rolled my eyes- unlike Tucker and Danny, I wasn't all that into monster trucks. I mean sure, they're cool and all, but I don't really care for all the mass destruction and the loud screaming fans, they hurt my ears more than they hurt their own throats! … Am I the only one who's different here? I mean mentally speaking, since I'm the only boy in the whole school who doesn't like Paulina and I don't really care about monster trucks all that much.

The goth girl growled in irritation before turning to me. "Come on, Andy- at least _you_ have to see the point of these things being complete monsters, right!? They do nothing but hurt the environment and poor creatures with their authentic tiger skin rugs and leopard seat covers!"

I gave her a nervous smile as I didn't want to say the wrong thing and make her even more angry than she already is now. Sure I didn't think that highly of monster trucks, but I don't _hate_ them either. "W-well… it's true that it's rather… _cruel_ to skin animals just for business endorsement, but this kind of stuff happens all the time and just about everywhere- one ghost haunting one car-lot isn't exactly going to make much of a difference, it'll just scare the living daylights out of people." Not to mention make these people go out of business, but something tells me that's what Sam's hoping for so I left that part out.

"..." Sam blinked before grumbling in irritation, beginning to storm down the street. "Ugh- these trucks are still a menace, I just wish someone would _get rid_ of them!" …Oh no… Oh no, she _didn't_ just do that!

"S-Saaaam!" I hadn't meant to strain out my voice like that when I said her name, but I couldn't stop shaking as I was immediately reminded of what happened a week ago. "Don't say 'I wish',_ please_!" I quickly looked around for any signs of trouble, ghostly or otherwise.

"What? Andy, what's the big deal?" Sam blinked, looking at me in confusion. "It's fine to say that sort of thing once in a while- besides, Desiree's still in her Fenton Thermos!"

"I don't think she is, Sam." I said softly, looking away. "I think that she's out there, somewhere, on the loose." Sam frowned once more, blinking in confusion.

"Why? What makes you say that?" she asked me in concern, noticing something was bothering me no doubt- she's pretty observant that way, after all.

How could I tell her? It happened in a timeline that no longer exists… And, as far as I can tell, only Danny and I remember it. I was about to say something when a huge cow suddenly flew above us! "What in the world!?" I fell back on my butt because I was looking straight up at it! "Why is that thing FLY-" It moo'd and suddenly sprayed milk on myself, Tucker, and Danny. "..."

"Oh man! I think I just became lactose intolerant!" Tucker complained, wringing his beret out like it was a dish towel.

I frowned as I glared in annoyance, do you know how hard it is to get milk stains out of this shirt!? Danny sighed before he looked around, but he couldn't turn ghost, not here- there's too many people running around!

"Danny!" I jabbed at some of the empty cars behind me as he nodded and hurried over to them.

"Okay, I'm going ghost!" With a flash of light, my brother flew up, transformed into Danny Phantom, his ghost half. Now my nightmare probably didn't depict him in the best of light… What with a sharp tail, dark red eyes, et cetera et cetera. The thing is, though, that's not the normal him- _this_ is. He's not some evil manipulative mastermind, he's a boy with ghost powers and a hero complex as well as a big heart. In fact, I believe that destiny chose him to become a half ghost hero _because_ of his big heart- not just anyone can turn half ghost and be such a self-sacrificing hero.

Tucker, Sam and I usually help Danny with his ghost fights whenever we can, but if it's something he can handle we just wait and watch, cheer him on for support, and this is one of those times… Besides… I kinda forgot my Fenton Rod… ugh… I really should keep that thing in my backpack or something.

"Guess we're having milk for breakfast and hamburger for lunch!" Danny said with his witty banter before there were dozens of him surrounding the giant cow. They all look perfect and solid, but the truth is these are just illusion copies- Danny isn't skilled or experienced enough to make actual solid clones yet, but he's getting there, that's for sure. "Batter up!" One of them, presumably the real one, slammed into the cow, forcing it away, and he began fighting.

Sam blinked, though, before rolling her eyes. "That must've been coincidence, Andy- I didn't say that a _cow_ would come and destroy the trucks, just that someone would remove them! Ugh… but why did it have to lactate on _me_? I _hate_ milk!" She grumbled, trying to wring out the milk from her skirt.

Sam is a complete veggie head- well, she prefers the term ultra- recyclable Vegetarian, but that's too long and I like Tucker's term for it better. And because of this, I think she's more of a vegan, meaning she doesn't eat any dairy products either, which includes milk. But I also suspect the fact that she's wearing black, like I am, didn't help matters either…

"You didn't have to say a _cow_ would come, you just said you wished_ someone_ would destroy these trucks." I shrugged. "That someone could be anyone or any_thing_."

Sam scoffed at that, rolling her eyes. "That's like saying because I wished for world peace, everyone is going to die! Andy, Desiree _hasn't_ escaped. Heck, when did you ever _meet_ her?"

"... She-"

"Eew! Stop squirting your milk at me!" We heard Danny yelling before a large shadow came over the car-lot. "GUYS! LOOK OUT!"

"... _Run_." I said, and all three of us screamed our heads off and scrambled in different directions just before the big cow hit the pavement and was literally in pieces! … So that wasn't a _real_ cow, but a metal one! "YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN ABOUT IT BEING FROM A WISH!?"

Sam grumbled, rolling her eyes as she slowly poked her head up from behind a nearby truck. "Please, it could've just been a ghost overshadowing it or something- all I'm saying is Desiree is still captured!"

Ugh! Why is this girl so hard headed!? Fine, if she won't listen to me, I'll have to prove it to her somehow… And no, I'm not making any wishes- I've learned from my mistakes.

Danny landed behind some cars before he came running out as a human again, frowning worriedly. "Is everyone alright?"

"Hey, you know, just because that cow isn't real doesn't mean you should've hit it so hard!" Sam scolded him.

"Wha- hey, it nearly _killed_ you guys!" Danny frowned, giving Sam an irritated look right back. "Besides, it _wasn't_ real- now do you want that milk out of your clothes or what?"

"Sorry, I had to choose between plastic cows and evil monster trucks- the cow won." Sam shrugged before she crossed her arms. "And yes please, that would be most appreciated."

Danny huffed, grabbing both me and Tucker and turning intangible. "Alright, fine- now we're even. Now let's keep going to school. Now can we just-"

"Hey! You're not going anywhere until you get this milk off me mister!" Sam glared at him and he gave her a nervous grin.

"Alright, alright!" With that, he touched her shoulder and turned her intangible, getting the milk off her.

I chuckled, shaking my head in bemusement. "Heh… that's one battle you can never win, bro."

Danny huffed, giving me a small joking glare. "Oh shut up, Andy…" He playfully shoved me before we began walking to school. Yes, although everything seems have returned to normal now, I can't help but get the feeling something big is going to happen soon...

* * *

**DarkFoxKit: ….. *was glaring at Key* Thanks to you I have to wash my sticky and frosted fur.**

**Key2DestNE: *is licking his arm* Hey, at least we're tasty! *lick, lick* Anyways, we hope you all enjoyed that new chapter! Don't forget to review and let us-**

**DarkFoxKit: *pushes Key into a pack of hungry little children* Yes, you are tasty, right kids?**

**Key2DestNE: WAAAAH! *falls over, flailing, as the children latch onto him and begin munching on him***

**DarkFoxKit: Anyways folks, I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter of the sequel. I hope you leave a thoughtful review and we look forward to hearing from you. Oh and if you're wondering, Key is on hiatus, but I managed to get him to do the AN with me on my birthday.**

**Key2DestNE: HELP MEEEE! *manages to rise above the sea of children for a moment before they dragged him back down***

**DarkFoxKit: Enjoy cake Key~**


	2. Chapter 2: A Wishful Mistake

**DarkFoxKit: Alright folks, here's the next chapter to We Are Phantoms! ... Oh and for those who don't know, Key2DestNE isn't doing ANs with me anymore due to his hiatus. Last time was for my birthday and the first uploaded chapter for We Are Phantoms. I don't really plan to make ANs for funny little skits anymore, but for announcements and stuff. Andy will only be in the story now. I apologize if this discourages anyone. If Key decides to come back, maybe we can do more funny things on the ANs again. Until then, I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters with the exception of OCs like Andy. The rest belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Wishful Mistake**

We were just passing a poster for a big movie when Sam stopped and smiled at it, "This is going to be one of the hottest movies of the year! Terminitra vs Femalien vs Nightmarica, three of my favorite monsters duking it out to the death! And since you guys promised we'd go this Friday night, I already bought us tickets."

We were about to say something when we heard a familiar feminine voice call out to us.

"Danny! Andy! Sam! … Whatever your name is, hi!" I stopped when I saw Paulina waving to us as she ran over to us, she knew all of our names except for Tucker- poor guy.

"Excuse me, are you lost? Because the popular kids aren't here." I said to her dryly, crossing my arms in annoyance.

Paulina scoffed, giving me a slightly annoyed look. "Of course I know that- I just wanted to invite you guys to my Quincenera!"

"Um… what?" Danny blinked in disbelief and I don't blame him. "This is… this is a joke, right?"

"Of course it is- it'll be one of those jokes where the snobby popular girl invites these loser friends to the party to be pranked on." I said, crossing my arms.

Paulina shook her head, though. "No way, not this time- you guys are invited completely honestly, no strings attached!" She gave a dreamy sigh, and I raised an eyebrow… she only gave that sigh when a certain ghost boy was around… which he technically is, she just doesn't know it.

She excitedly handed us her invitation and I looked at her, crossing my arms. "... There's a catch- you wouldn't just invite US without a good reason Paulina, you and I both know it."

Paulina huffed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah… I'll admit it, he's right- I want to meet the ghost boy!"

"...The ghost boy?" My brother blinked, caught off-guard.

"Excuse me for failing to see your logic, but how does inviting _us_ help you meet the infamous and not to mention the most_ exclusive_ ghost in Amity Park?" I asked her dryly, narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

Paulina shrugged again. "I have no idea why, but since Invis-O-Bill always seems to pop up around you two twins, I might as well invite you all so he comes, right?" She gave a bright grin, waving to us excitedly. "See you at the party~"

And with that, she happily skipped away. Oh great, so we're just tools to getting what she wants, but I suppose I should be grateful that's all she's doing- maybe she's getting a little better over the years.

"This is so cool man!" Tucker spoke up excitedly, obviously not caring Paulina didn't remember his name. "We just got invited to one of the biggest bash in teenage hood!"

My brother gave a big smile, nodding as he looked at his ticket. "Yeah, no kidding- so she didn't invite us because we're cool, that's just even better! We don't have to pretend to be anyone else!"

Sam frowned, though, looking at the date. "..Uh… guys? Look at when it's happening- Friday night…"

"I know, it's gonna be so cool!" Tucker smiled widely.

I gave a sigh before I said, crossing my arms, "Tucker, get a clue."

Danny frowned a bit, looking at me. "...It's during our movie night, isn't it?" he asked sheepishly.

Sam gave a nod, crossing her arms. "Exactly, and these are NON returnable tickets I might add!"

"Oh come on Sam! We NEVER get invited to these types of parties- we can go to the movies any time!" Tucker whined, then he and Danny looked at me… I really, really don't like those looks- I think it's because I haven't chosen a side.

"Come on, pretty please with the black sprinkles and dark cherries you really, really like on top?" they both suddenly said to Sam.

"Come on bro, help us out!" Danny whispered to me.

"..." Sam groaned loudly, quickly getting Tucker and Danny's attention again. "Ugh- _fine_, we can go to Paulina's party… I guess we could see the movie some other time- even though it has Terminatra, Femalien, _and_ Nightmerica all at once…"

"Yes!" Both Tucker and Danny did a high five with each other.

"You'll be there too, right?" Danny asked Sam, giving a hopeful smile.

"Yes, I'll be there." Sam grumbled.

… I haven't even said anything yet about this party and they already all decided… geez, it's like I wasn't even_ here_.

"Unless something should happen to Paulina before then- not that I'd wish that." Sam said with a bit of a sadistic smile.

"Sam!" I snapped, quickly glaring at her. "What'd I say before!?"

"What?" Sam blinked, rolling her eyes. "I _did_ say I wouldn't wish that, Andy- even if Desiree is somehow free, it's not gonna come true."

Even though we were walking to school I still said, "She's a ghost genie that _twists_ people's words, Sam! All she had to hear are the words 'I wish' and she could use it no matter what!"

"I have to _say_ it with the sentence!" Sam said, clearly frustrated. "I said I _wouldn't_ wish that, so we're good Andy! Now drop it!" …Well, if Paulina somehow ends up dead before her party, I know who to blame.

* * *

I'll spare you the boring details of school, not much out of the ordinary really happened, just going to classes and hearing boring lectures while taking notes, but I did find one lesson in biology fascinating and that was about the digestive system. Anyways, I guess something exciting happened during Mr. Lancer's astronomy class today- he was talking about meteors that are gonna be in the atmosphere soon, and people often called them 'falling stars'.

It wasn't until Mr. Lancer talked about people making wishes on these rocks did it stir up a conversation with the students. I heard many of them stating their wishes, proclaiming it to the class- like anyone cares that someone wants a fire breathing horse as a pet.

"I'm going to wish that I could meet the ghost boy, that way if one of the stars comes to hit me, the ghost boy can save me!" Paulina smiled dreamily, and I almost gagged.

"Ugh… how gross." I rolled my eyes, shuddering, before I glanced at Sam and noticing she was doodling in class… a first for her, really. "...Sam? Whatcha drawing?"

Sam blinked and looked over at me but gave a smile and said, "Just thinking of some ideas."

I looked at her drawings, they were mostly doodles of gothic and ghostly stuff, but two letters stand out to me; a D with a P in it and another that looks like an A with a P in it. I looked at her and said in confusion, "What are those for?"

Sam shrugged, hiding a small smile. "Like I said, just thinking of some ideas- namely due to us not going to the monster movie with Terminatra, Femalien and Nightmerica all at once…" She grumbled at that, her mood clearly souring as she glanced away.

"Look, I'm sorry about that Sam; I wis- I mean if there was something I could do about it, I would." I sighed. I felt bad for Sam- Danny and Tucker wanted to go to the party and Sam didn't like that her tickets were going to waste, why do I feel like the neutral party here? I never chose a side to be honest- I mean, I wouldn't mind going to the movies, but just because I didn't like Paulina it didn't mean I wouldn't want to go to that party myself either, I was more in the middle ground.

Sam sighed, grumbling to herself, "I know, I know- it just sucks, that's all… I spent so much money on them, front row seats and everythi-" Suddenly, the building shook, catching everybody off-guard! "W-what the heck?"

I tried to look for what's causing this, but there were so many panicking people running around and I got pushed to the floor! "Ugh!" Geez, I know you are all panicking, but you didn't have to push me out of my seat! I heard something hiss a word, though.

"_**Paaaulinaaaa!"**_

"...Did it just say your name?" I heard Dash's voice ask somewhere in the room.

"I think so- neat!" I heard Paulina say and I would've facepalmed if my face wasn't on the floor right now, since when does something that wants to kill you say your name 'neat'?

Then I looked up and saw… one of the monsters from the movie Sam had wanted to see? What the heck? Looks like Femalien... I frowned, quickly standing up- where is Sam right now? She has to see this! …Wait, what am I thinking? I have to get rid of this thing before it hurts somebody!

Before I could do anything however, I saw a black and white blur fly past me and push the female alien through the wall! I blinked… when did my brother have the time to find a hiding place and change? I wanted to run out after them, but unlike my brother, I didn't have ghost powers so I couldn't just phase through these panicking students, and I got pretty much _trampled_!

* * *

After a little while, I finally managed to get out at the same time as Sam escaped from the horde of students. "Andy!" she cried out, rushing over to me. "What the heck is happening? Was that Femalien?"

I only groaned- I was pretty much wiped out from all the screaming people, and I have no idea where Tucker is, poor guy must be unconscious right now. "I think so… it looked like her…" Sam was in much better shape than I was clearly, that or she had an easier path out of the panicked crowd.

Sam frowned, before she blinked, noticing Danny nearby with a small frown on his face- he had apparently transformed back, and I didn't see Femalien in sight, so he must have beaten her. "Huh? Danny, what is it? Did you beat that ghost, or whatever it was?"

"...What kind of ghost takes the form of a fictional movie character?" I questioned after regaining my breath.

Danny looked at us and said with a small frown, "I don't know, but it seems… to have something to with…" He then looked at the black-haired goth girl beside me, finishing his sentence. "Sam."

"What? Why would it have anything to do with me?" Sam practically demanded, crossing her arms.

"I'll tell you at lunch, there are too many people here." Danny said quickly, sneaking off before the goth girl could ask anything more.

* * *

Well, after that little ghost attack disaster, school pretty much returned to normal, sad to say- but ghost attacks are kind of the norm nowadays in Amity Park. Thankfully, lunch was already here, and Tucker wasn't unconscious, he was just lost in the horde earlier.

We sat outside in the cafeteria, eating our lunch while Danny explained what happened between him and Femalien. "Well, we were fighting, and I managed to get away from everyone else so they wouldn't get hurt…" He frowned, keeping his eyes off of Sam for the moment. "I then punched her, she punched back, and we kept fighting until she stopped and began to just fade away. Then… well, then she said one person's name when I demanded who sent her."

"And you think she said MY name?" Sam asked, looking at him and narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Well it was more like 'Saaaam!' but you get the idea." my brother said, finally looking at the girl and shrugging.

"You can't honestly believe it was me who sent that ghost!" Sam said with a frown. "You _know_ me- why the heck would I send a ghost after my own school?"

Uh-oh, I see the iceberg ahead and it's not looking good… "Uh, guys, look, let's just cool down for a bit and try to think about this- we shouldn't be making any assumptions until we get the full story."

Danny crossed his arms, though. "Maybe, but that ghost looked like Femalien, said Sam's name, _and_ it said Paulina's name before it attacked. Sam wanted Paulina to be hurt, and whether it was a joke or not, it still happened- so it's involved with Sam in some way."

I looked at Sam and crossed my arms, but she frowned at this, "...What?"

"I TOLD you this would happen, Sam- remember? You_ had _to make that wish, didn't you?" I grumbled.

Sam spluttered incredulously, glaring right back at me. "A-are you _kidding _me right now!? It wasn't a wish, and Desiree hasn't escaped! I had nothing to do with that ghost, okay!?"

Danny looked a bit thoughtful though- since he and I were the only ones who remembered the Corrupted Danny incident, he knew that Desiree was out there somewhere, so the possibility is more than likely to him too. "...Hmm…"

I hadn't meant to get involved with the argument, I'd rather avoid the conflict, but looks like it's too late now. "Look, I'm just saying it's a possibility and a good theory to what we just saw back there."

"I PROMISE you, I had nothing to do with it, okay guys!?" Sam snapped, clearly frustrated with all of the 'blame' set on her. "I'm innocent!"

Danny sighed, shrugging. "We know, Sam- but just in case…" Then he suddenly pulled out the Specter Deflector out of nowhere and put it on around her waist! "Wear this for now, okay? That's all I ask."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Sam growled, taking offense to what we were suggestion. Tucker ever so cleverly kept out of this, I should've followed his example.

"It might prevent Desiree from granting your wishes Sam, so until we figure out where she is or what's really going on, you better keep that on." my brother said to her.

"Look, don't make this harder than it has to be, Sam- we're doing this for everyone's own good." I said softly, hoping she'll understand.

Sam growled even more at that, crossing her arms in irritation. "I'm telling you, Desiree isn't free!" she snapped. "Besides, even if she was, I have nothing to do with this- I didn't even make any wish to have Femalien come to life!"

"Then explain why Femalien said your name, Sam." I said to her, shrugging. "I'm afraid until we know why, we have to assume that you did SOMETHING that brought her here, whether you knew it or not."

* * *

Before Sam could reply to that, Danny's ghost sense went off, the blue mist coming out of his mouth, indicating a ghost is nearby, and at the same time we heard Paulina screaming just down the streets. We all looked to see she was on her moped carrying a fancy dress with… Terminatra running on the building, closing in on her. I facepalmed at this, I guess that means we'll be facing Nightmerica too soon.

"Just, stay here guys, okay? That includes you, Sam!" Danny said, quickly transforming and flying after Pauline. "Hey, horror monster- eat ectoplasm!"

"Oh I will, I promise." Sam said before grabbing her backpack. "The same way YOU promised we'd go to the movies Friday!" And with that, she marched towards the chase scene.

"...You gonna eat that, Andy?" I heard Tucker say, pointing at a bag of chips.

I glared at him, snapping in irritation, "This isn't the time to eat, Tucker! We have to do something!"

Tucker shrugged, beginning to munch on the chips. "Hey, relax- Sam probably won't be able to get any more of her wishes granted, and Danny can handle that Terminatra knock-off, so why not just do as he said and stay here?"

"Look, Tucker, I don't think that Fenton Specter Deflector's gonna stop Desiree from granting her wishes, just keep her from touching Sam." I sighed, crossing my arms. "And besides… I can't just sit here and do NOTHING!"

"But you can't really fly after them, and Sam took the last moped here." Tucker pointed out. "It's not like we used our mopeds to get here after all, I wonder what sucker left those here…"

I froze at that… Tucker was right, how could I really help my brother if I couldn't keep up with them? Sam barely could keep up on the GROUND, but they're always flying and going through stuff- there's no possible way a human could keep up with them unless Danny is carrying them, and that would slow him down… I slammed my head on the table, feeling helpless and useless.

Tucker continued to speak, seeming to not notice my head on the table. "Still, I think you could probably use a skateboard or just run, it's not like they're going too far…"

I sighed as I lifted my head from the table. "It's not just this chase Tucker- we can't fly, how are we supposed to keep up with someone who can? Not to mention he can go through solid matter, which is also something we can't do… how did you and Sam always keep up with him?"

"Hmm… well, we just sorta followed behind- it'd usually take a bit of time." Tucker shrugged, holding out the bag of chips to me. "Want one?"

"No thanks."

"But we're not always able to keep up, sometimes we usually sit out and wait if he needs us. Danny usually can handle himself, so don't worry too much, alright?" Tucker said with a smile.

I sighed, looking away reluctantly. "I suppose…" It's just I wish I could help him out more, be more in the game rather than on the sidelines…

Tucker then put a hand on my shoulder, shrugging. "Hey, I know how you feel… sometimes I wish I could do more too- heck, I even made a wish to be a half ghost like Danny once! Except, well… it didn't turn out too well…"

I quickly looked back at him, slowly remember "... I remember- you mutated and overshadowed me to kill him… not that I knew Danny was the ghost boy at the time…" I paused when he cringed, so I quickly said, "But… what was it like… having ghost powers I mean?"

"..." Tucker sighed, glancing away. "It… well, it was awesome- but still, I'd rather wait until I actually deserve them…" He looked at the ground, clearly still thinking about what had happened. "..I mean… I essentially turned into a monster!"

"But that was because of Desiree's spell corrupting you, not the powers themselves." I spoke up. "She's always corrupting the wish people makes, so you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened."

Tucker sighed, giving me a small grin. "Thanks, Andy- you're right, I shouldn't blame myself for it. Either way, it did feel cool to be a half-ghost for a while!"

"But I guess destiny chose Danny to be the half ghost since he's probably right for it." I said with a sigh as I looked over to where Danny was, he was in the fountain and Sam just tackled Terminitra into the water, short circuiting her before she vanished.

Suddenly something weird happened, I don't know what, but my eyes suddenly felt like they were bulging out of my socket, they were deeply focused as they stared at Danny and Sam in the fountain together… something's wrong… what… what am I seeing?

"_I swear Danny, there are times I wish I never even MET you!"_

"_You out of the way by Friday night, but it's not about what I want, it's about what your little friend wants! And she just wished she never met you! And so she wished it and so it shall be!"_

"_Do I know you?"_

"_Desiree made it so we never met!"_

"Gah!" I groaned as I rubbed my eyes when they finally stopped forcing me to focus like that. I have no idea what just happened, but if I was saw was a vision… then... "Oh no…!" I stood up quickly and started running over to them, I heard Tucker shouting for me but I didn't listen, this was an emergency!

I managed to make it over just as Sam stumbled out of the pool, completely soaked. "Sam! Did you say something? Please tell me you didn't say any wishes!" I shouted a bit too hastily.

"Uh… what?" Sam blinked, scowling at me. "No, I didn't say any 'wishes'- but I'm telling you, _Desiree is not free_! Hmph!"

I frowned as I looked at Danny, who was still soaked in the fountain and Sam looking rather ticked off, and I asked nervously, "Um… what happened?"

My brother just stood up and put his hands on his hips, shrugging. "All I'm saying that those ghosts were here because of you Sam."

"THEY ARE NOT HERE BECAUSE OF ME!" Sam shouted, sounding extremely ticked off. "Ugh! You know what, sometimes I wish I never met either of you- you can get on my nerves for something I didn't even do!"

"Wah!? S-Sam!" I couldn't believe she just SAID that! But she already left on her moped. I turned to my brother, "Danny-!"

"I know, Andy." Danny frowned, nervously glancing around. "We'd better find Desiree before-"

"Why hello, boys!" I cringed and my blood went cold when I heard her voice, and out of the water came Desiree… and she looked like she got a lot bigger and more powerful. "Seems as if someone made a wish for your removal~"

Danny's jaw dropped, seeing Desiree, and he quickly got into a fighting position. "W-what the heck!? Why are you so huge now!?"

"Excuse me, young man! You don't call a lady 'huge', I believe the term you're looking for is 'more powerful'. Hasn't it occurred to you why I would be granting wishes other than to mess with you greedy people? It's because the more wishes I grant, the more powerful I get! Imagine how powerful I will be when everyone makes wishes on Friday night during the meteor shower?" Desiree said with a sinister smirk.

"No, we will stop you before it comes to that!" I said in determination.

"Heh- not if you never had any experience with fighting ghosts!" Desiree replied, her body beginning to glow.

"... Danny…" I said, my heart beating against my chest as I backed away. "_Run_."

"B-but we have to stop her!" Danny said, giving a nervous frown as he glanced between me and Desiree. "Come on Andy, let's do thi-"

"No! Run now!" I shouted before turning around and began running.

"And so she has wished it and so it shall be!" I heard Desiree shouted, I quickly turned.

"DANNY!" I stopped in my tracks and tried to run back to him, seeing the ghost genie shooting a purple ectoblast right at him. "Get out of the way!" I jumped in front of him without thinking, quickly putting my hand into my pocket to activate the Portable Ghost Shield to protect myself, but it caused me to go flying into the fountain and got soaked myself!

I groaned weakly, slowly looking up through the fountain to see Danny beginning to desperately fire ectoblasts at the ghost genie. To our shock, though… she didn't even care, she just batted them aside like they were nothing but flies! She's gotten really powerful… that purple ray thing knocked the wind out of me… I wouldn't want to think about what would happen if it actually hit me.

"What did you do to my brother, Desiree!?" I heard my brother demanding angrily as he tried blasting her.

"Ohoho!" Desiree knocked away Danny's blast again as she chuckled. "I didn't do much, I simply fulfilled that girl's wish! And soon, you'll deal with the repercussions as well!"

My vision was too blurry to make out the scene, but I think I saw something purple flashing at the black and white blur of my brother… I heard him screaming… I wanted to scream for him, but I couldn't stay conscious anymore… why do I feel so sleepy…? The last thing I heard was Desiree laughing before everything went black.

* * *

**DarkFoxKit: Fun fact: originally I was going to have Danny's point of view here after Andy blacked out, to show what happened between him and Desiree. However, it was short and to anyone who watched the series should already know what happens, so I cut it out. This story is back to Andy's point of view only. I'll use Danny's if I'm doing an arc that doesn't exist in the show and it's necessary. If you guys have questions, please try to PM me about them, if you can't then you can ask in the reviews but it's not always guaranteed I'll answer them in the ANs. And on that note, I am DarkFoxKit and I look forward to hearing from you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3: Make a Choice

**Chapter 3: Make a Choice**

When I woke up… I was surprised to see I was back in the bedroom on my bed. I sat up, blinking slowly… did Mom and Dad find us in the park and brought us home? I looked around before looking down at myself… how long was I out? I wasn't even wet anymore from the fountain I was sure I got thrown into… then I heard my brother yawning in the bed beside me.

"Ugh…" Danny yawned again, scratching his back as he glanced at me. "Oh… morning, Andy… ready for school?"

I blinked at him, caught off-guard. "Uh… it's morning already? But… what happened last night?"

"...We… did our homework- and Dash's, of course…" Danny said, blinking in confusion. "...Why did you ask, Andy?"

"... Huh? Wait…" What did he just say there about Dash? "Why would we be doing Dash's homework? He's been doing it himself since half a year ago." Ever since I became his friend, Jazz and I helped tutored him, he's gotten a lot better since then and actually quit being a bully altogether.

"...What?" Danny blinked, looking at me as if I was nuts. "W-what're you talking about? Dash still wants us to do his homework for him… it's never really changed since middle school…"

"Um…" I frowned in confusion, that can't be right… wait… what did he mean by 'it's never really changed since middle school'? A lot of things changed since then! "But-" Before I could say anything, Jazz called up the stairs.

"Andy, Danny, time for school!" she cried out from downstairs.

"Come on bro! We don't want to be late!" Danny said as he quickly jumped from his bed.

* * *

I guess I'll have to ask him about it later. But when we got downstairs, I noticed Danny didn't act as nervous- usually when Mom and Dad are inventing something on the table, it'd react to Danny because of his half ghost nature, and because of that, he'd be naturally nervous, but… he seems a bit too calm now. "Bro, aren't you worried?"

"...Huh?" Danny blinked, looking at me as if I grew a second head. "Why would I be worried? It's just another one of Mom and Dad's inventions… i-it probably won't explode or anything…"

"It's just…" I frowned… something's wrong… "...Nevermind."

I decided to keep this to myself and watch for now, but Danny's acting weird… in fact, he's almost acting as if… as if… wait… "Danny, if a ghost were to suddenly appear, what would you do?"

"G-ghost!?" Danny yelped, looking around nervously. "W-where!?"

"GHOST!?" Dad perked his head up, giving a wide grin. "I'll get that ghost- where is it, Andy!?'

SMACK! That was the sound of my hand meeting my face… I hate my life right now, I really do. Why is it that whenever there's an alternate dimension or something _I'm_ caught right in the middle of it? "There's no ghost, Dad, I think I just spooked Danny when I asked what he would do IF one were to show up."

"Aww…" Dad pouted, reluctantly returning to whatever invention he was making at the moment.

Danny panted slightly, clutching his heart as if he had a heart attack. "G-geez, bro… w-why did you say there was a ghost here?"

"Come on bro, you can't seriously be so terrified of ghosts that you'd freak out just because I said that!" It was just so weird and unnatural for my brother, THE Danny Phantom, to be scared of ghosts like that. I almost felt like I was dreaming- the only time he ever was scared of them was… _before_ the accident… did I somehow go back in time again or something?

"W-wha- why not?" Danny asked nervously, looking at me in confusion. "...What's with you, Andy? You're… acting really weird…"

"... Um… I forgot… what's today's date?" I asked him cautiously, I have to know if Clockwork sent me back as a joke or something, but he didn't seem to be the type to joke around.

My brother told me the date and... Wait… I didn't go back at all! This was just the day after we confronted Desiree to see she became so huge… what had just happened…? What the heck? "W-why do you ask? … Uh… bro…? You don't look so good… a-are you sick?"

I looked at him for a few more seconds. "... Uh… excuse me." I quickly ran down into the lab, I had to confirm something.

"W-wah? Andy!" I heard Danny yell after me, but I kept going.

I stopped in front of the Fenton Ghost Portal… but… it was… inactive… why? Why is it inactive? Mom and Dad never dared to turn it off since Danny turned it on on the day of the accident! And yet… it looks like it was never turned on! There isn't even any signs of it being on either- there were no scorch marks, it wasn't even hot or warm, it's not weared out... I backed away from it.

"Andy?" I heard Danny speak up softly behind me, and I looked back to see him blinking in confusion. "...W-why're we down in Mom and Dad's lab?"

"Danny? I didn't ask you to follow me, I just needed to confirm something." I said with a frown.

Then Danny gave me a look, and I blinked as he said, "But bro, you know we always go everywhere with each other…"

What? … O-oh, right… before the accident, Danny and I were basically like glue, everywhere one of us goes, the other would follow. It felt like it's been so long since we did that, because when Danny became Danny Phantom… we mostly went our separate ways. "O-oh uh… s-sorry bro, I uh… I just didn't think you'd want to come in here… with it have a lot of ghost inventions…"

Danny sighed, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "...W-well, uh, can we head back upstairs? We gotta go to school early to give Dash his homework…"

So if I hadn't gone back in time… does that mean I'm in an alternate dimension? … For some reason, that didn't feel right either… I don't know why- it didn't feel like a different dimension, but something definitely changed… I thought back to what happened with Desiree, clearly she's the cause of it... but my memory's a bit fuzzy on the details for some reason. Someone was there, Danny got into an argument and… they left, angry.

"Hello? Andy? Are you awake?" Danny suddenly snapped in fingers in front of my face.

I blinked and looked at him, "I-I'm okay, just thinking. Uh… let's get to school then."

* * *

Back at school, I couldn't help but look around… again, things felt similar but different- not like with an alternate dimension… but like something or someone's missing. I just couldn't tell what or who it was…

I just let Danny hand Dash the homework- it was painful to see him go back to his bullying ways, as if our friendship never happened. Dash smirked, looking through it. "Well done, Fenton #1 and 2, this better get me at least a B or I'm stuffing both of you into the locker!"

I hadn't heard Dash called me that since we became friends, I had to bite my lip to keep from speaking and saying something I'll regret. Then Dash smirked and walked over to Kwan, "Ready to set the record for how many nerds we could stuff in one locker?"

"Always ready, Dash!" Kwan smirked back, giving a thumbs-up.

I looked away… this was hurting me more than it should… but Dash _was_ my closest friend after I became a loner in the school… so to see him like this, it… well… it tore me up.

"Um… you okay?" Danny asked me, frowning in confusion.

"Yeah… I'm fine." I turned back to him- there's no way I could tell him… but it felt like I lost a friend… and yet… in return, it felt like I gained something back, something I had lost on the day of the accident. I gave him a small smile.

"Hey guys, ready to survive another boring day?" I heard Tucker speak up from behind my brother.

"Yeah, of course." Danny nodded, glancing at me again before his eyes locked onto Tucker's PDA. "Oh, wow, is that what I think it is?"

"Yup, it's a new PDA- I had to replace my older model sooner or later." Tucker said with a smile. "And according to our schedule, we're free every year until college."

"...What?" I blinked before remembering Danny's not a ghost anymore- wait… he's NOT a ghost anymore… How should I feel about this? I'm not even sure.

"Yeah- no girls, no parties, we're living the free life!" Danny said with a smile and a thumbs-up. That… seems wrong, somehow…

* * *

Then I paused, hearing a voice behind me. "Oh, hey guys! What's going on?"

We turned to see a girl with black hair, amethyst eyes and wearing a black T-shirt and mini skirt… she looks familiar… but I can't quite put my finger on it… I think she knows us and I'm sure I should know her too.

"Nothing much." I answered before Danny or Tucker could. "Danny, do you know her?" I whispered to my brother.

"Uh… no, not at all." he whispered back, frowning in confusion. "Er… are you talking to us?" he asked, glancing nervously at Tucker, who just shook his head.

The girl blinked for a second before rolling her eyes, scoffing. "Duh, who else would I be talking to?"

I'm sure I KNOW this girl, I just need a name… "Uh… hey… this might sound bad but… who are you?"

"...W-what?" The girl blinked, looking at me in surprise. "Uh… it's Sam, remember? Sam Manson? Come on guys, this isn't funny."

I blinked… Sam… Manson…? That did sound familiar… wait… Sam… Samantha... she's… she's our friend… right? I felt my head hurting a bit.

"What's funny?" My brother blinked at her cluelessly. "We seriously don't know you."

"...What?" Sam's eyes widened in shock, and her jaw dropped. "...O-oh, ha ha- this must be about what I said yesterday. Well it isn't funny, Danny- I'm sorry, okay?"

I looked at her, Sam… she… she's… wait…

"_Ugh! You know what, sometimes I wish I never met either of you- you can get on my nerves for something I didn't even do!"_

"You… you made that wish…" I spoke up suddenly- I didn't remember her clearly, but I do know we should've at least knew each other at one point.

"...Huh?" Sam blinked, looking at me in confusion. "...You're _still_ going on about that!? Ugh… sheesh, Andy, I keep telling you I wasn't responsible for all that…"

I kept rubbing my head, "No… I'm sure you said something…"

Tucker then smirked at her, winking "Would you like to get to know us, or more specifically, would you like to get to know me? Tucker Foley at your service~." he said as he sprayed breath spray into his mouth.

Sam's eyes widened in shock, and she spluttered out incredulously, "W-wait, are you _hitting_ on me!?"

Suddenly there was a loud roar behind us, and we all turned to see one of the nerds Dash and Kwan stuffed transformed into some kind of supernatural, green skinned were-wolf monster thing!

Everyone quickly began freaking out, running all over the place… but Danny had the worst reaction of all. "GAH! GHOOOOOOST!" He quickly fainted, clearly too scared to do anything else.

Thankfully I managed to wake him up when I slapped his cheek, shouting, "This is no time to pass out!"

That's when Sam saw Desiree flying by, and she suddenly paled and gritted her teeth, "Desiree… she… really WAS free!?" She almost looked like she wanted to scream, then she quickly turned to my brother, who just began waking up. "You've gotta stop her, Danny! Why aren't you going ghost!?"

"...W-what?" Danny blinked slowly, looking at Sam in confusion. "W-what… what are you talking about?"

Then, just as quickly as it had begun, it was over… the ghost werewolf monster thing shrunk back down to the classmate after shoving Dash and Kwan into a locker. Wish was over, so the spell wore off quickly, thankgoodness, didn't want a were-wolf ghost nerd running around the school.

"Look, kid." Danny said as he pushed Sam off him. "I don't know what you're talking about, who you are or what's going on, but all I know is that we are OUT of here!" With that, he ran away, perhaps expecting me to follow.

* * *

This Sam girl looked absolutely mortified right now, as if realizing what just happened. "...N-no… no way…!" She quickly ran to Danny's locker and opened it, beginning to look for something.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked, frowning in confusion. Whether or not I knew her, how did she know Danny's locker combination?

"Andy, do you know who I am?" she suddenly asked me, still looking through Danny's locker.

I frowned and looked at anything other than her and nervously rubbed my arm, "Uh… I know I _should_, but… I barely remember a thing about you… sorry…"

"..." Sam frowned, before she finally grabbed a picture and gasped. "...N-no way… it's true! I-I made a wish that we never met and Desiree was there and made it happen! Andy, I'm so sorry for not believing you!"

I blinked, caught off-guard. "Um… i-it's okay… I'm sure you didn't mean it… right?" I felt awkward for not knowing her, but there was something familiar about her at least.

"N-no, of course not!" Sam frantically shook her head, glancing at me. "B-but… you guys kept on saying Desiree was free, and I didn't believe you- ugh, how could I be so stupid!?" Then she paused for a minute, as if realizing something, before looking at me. "Wait… why didn't you run off with your brother?"

I sighed, shrugging. "I didn't feel the need to run- Desiree already left, why run?"

She looked completely shocked now. It was funny, but I forced myself not to laugh as she spluttered out, "What? H-how do you even KNOW Desiree?"

"Why _wouldn't_ I know her? You kept saying her name, besides- I've had my share of battles with her and a few ghosts before." I said with a shrug. "I take it you knew about that too?" I should be more surprised about this, but considering what I've faced before, this is pretty minor.

"I… y-yeah…" Sam slowly nodded, frowning faintly. "I've… fought with her before, with you guys… Andy, why are you the only one that recognizes me, even slightly?"

I thought hard about what happened- I recall jumping in front of my brother and activating the Portable Ghost Shield before I was hit, and it threw me back. "I think it's because the Portable Ghost Shield protected me from the majority of her spell- but it couldn't protect me completely, which is probably why I don't recognize you very well, I just know you're familiar to me."

"Right…" Sam frowned thoughtfully, crossing her arms. "Makes sense, I suppose… still, why didn't Danny transform? Even without me, he still must have gone into the ghost portal, right?"

This had me thinking, I remember changing the timeline due to preventing the accident once before, however… I turned to Sam. "Could you remind me exactly why he went into the portal? I think it's because someone told him to check it out, right? My brother and I were always skeptical about ghosts, especially when it came to the portal- I doubt either of us would dare go in there otherwise, and I'm pretty sure Tucker wouldn't tell us to go in either."

Sam froze at that, her eyes growing wide in shock. "...T-that's right! _I'm_ the one who told him to go into the ghost portal! So that means… this really _is_ all my fault! W-where's Danny? I have to explain this to him!"

Of course, since I have been through this kind of situation before, although for once it isn't _my_ fault, I was pretty calm about this and said, "And do you think he'll believe you? To him, Danny Phantom never existed, and he doesn't know who you are. To be honest if he DOES believe you, I'd be very surprised."

"I've gotta try at least!" she said frantically. "Danny! You've gotta listen to me!" With that, she quickly ran down the hall where my brother was.

I sighed, "Well, this should be interesting."

* * *

Throughout the school day, Sam had been trying to get Danny's attention, but he either ignored her or tried his best to avoid her while dragging me- I guess he was mad at me for sticking around and not running with him earlier. I couldn't help but chuckle, though- it's been too long since I felt his hands being so warm… it was kinda nice.

Finally, at the end of the school day, Danny and I were meeting up with Tucker again. Danny was still holding onto me tightly, and I just couldn't find it within me to make him let go… it's nice to feel his warmth again. I looked up to him and gave a smile- it felt so long since we communicated like this… one simple look and he knew I wanted to hold him.

"I'll see you guys later, Mom's making meatloaf for dinner!" Tucker smiled dreamily.

"Okay, see ya later Tuck." Danny waved before turning around. "Hey bro… something's been bothering you since you woke up this morning."

"Oh… was I that obvious?" I blushed a bit, chuckling sheepishly.

"Mind telling me what's wrong? I'm here for you, bro." my twin said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

Before I could answer, Sam suddenly came running, crying out, "Danny, wait! You have to listen to me!"

Both of us stopped and looked over at her. I just stayed quiet and let her talk, I knew what was going on, but my brother unfortunately doesn't. But of course, the second she finished her little explanation, my brother all but walked away.

"Why don't you believe me?" Sam cried, waving her arms.

Danny took my hand and pulled me away from her- I knew that look… he thinks she's crazy.

I glanced back at Sam, smiling sheepishly and mouthing out the words, 'I'm sorry' to her- hopefully she could see what I was saying.

"What am I supposed to believe? That we were friends? We've never even met! And that I had superpowers? Give me a break, that stuff only happens in comic books and TV!" Danny grumbled. "Now get out of here!" he all but dragged me into the house and shut the door.

Danny rolled his eyes, reluctantly letting go of me. "Sheesh… that girl is nuts- why has she been following us around all day?"

"She's not as crazy as you think, bro…" I frowned, not looking at him.

"What? But she kept insisting we were best friends and that we actually fought with GHOSTS! Come on, you know we would never look at a ghost, let alone fight them!" Danny said frantically.

"You'd be surprised." I said softly. "Sometimes you can't think you're crazy just because something unusual or strange happen, otherwise you really will go insane."

My brother frowned a bit, confused, as he crossed his arms. "... Why say that? Did you believe what she said? I mean… it's completely nuts!"

I didn't answer that- what was I supposed to say? If I had lost my memories of him as Danny Phantom too, then I'd agree with him and say Sam is nuts, but… I DO have my memories of Danny Phantom and everything that's happened up to this point, including the Dark Danny incident. Danny frowned when I didn't answer.

"Andy…?" He sweatdropped, "Don't tell me you actually DO believe her, do you?"

I looked over at him, but then I said, "No… I don't…" Because Danny Phantom no longer exist as far as I'm concerned. He's not a ghost anymore, the portal isn't active, the only dangerous ghost flying around is Desiree and Nightmerica- I'm sure Sam and I can handle them without Danny Phantom. There's no reason he should have to half die anymore. "Because… that's never happened." I said as I held both of his hands, they were so warm, I can't get over that.

Danny sighed in relief at that, before giving me a slightly confused look. "..Uh… bro? You can let go now…" He squirmed slightly, gently tugging his hands out of my grip. "You're really acting weird- are you okay?"

I just shook my head and gave a chuckle, "I guess today's just been a long day, don't worry about it." I suddenly wrap an arm around his neck and did a head noogie on him. "You worry too much sometimes!"

"H-hey!" Danny yelped, looking at me in confusion as he twisted out of my grip. "A-Andy, what the heck are you doing?"

"Just wanted to do that." I chuckled to him. It felt so long since he was just human, I just had to do that to him.

"Uh… Maybe you should take a nap or something, you might have a fever." Danny frowned at me in concern.

"Yeah, maybe." I shrugged.

* * *

Well, things were pretty much normal during dinner, but that night, I woke to a pebble hitting against the window. I groaned as I sat up, I've become somewhat of a light sleeper when I became a part of Team Phantom not too long ago… a team that no longer exists. I went to the window and looked down to see it was Sam down there.

I blinked, opening the window. "Andy, I'm glad you're up!" Sam whisper-shouted, clearly not wanting to wake my brother or anybody else up. "I need your help!"

I sighed- I could already figure what she wanted, but I might as well talk to her anyway. The haze of my memory is slowly clearing up, I do remember more about her now, like she really was our friend, and she was there when Danny was in the accident, but I still don't remember everything about her yet. I walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Why are you over here in the middle of the night, Sam?" I asked her, feeling groggy, and I almost yawned. "Seriously... it's really late out."

Sam sighed, crossing her arms. "Look, I know it's late… but it's the only way I could talk to you. Andy, we need to make Danny a halfa again…"

I froze at that, my drowsiness soon faded away when she said those words. "... Why?" I asked her, and she looked at me as if I just asked her why she wore black, which I could already guess even if I_ didn't_ know her.

"Wha- why?" Sam blinked, crossing her arms. "Andy, Danny Phantom is what gave us a _chance_ against ghosts… and since Desiree is back, we need a way to fight her. I know you don't like it, but-"

"Sam, we can handle Desiree by ourselves, can't we? Besides, with the Ghost Portal inactive, no other ghosts can come into this world, so why should we half kill my brother for _one_ ghost?" I asked her. "The first time was just an accident, but if we're actually _planning_ this, this is basically pseudo-murder, Sam."

"It isn't murder or pseudo-murder, Andy!" Sam protested, rubbing her forehead. "Besides… like it or not, we _do_ need Danny- you and I can't fly through walls, and I don't think a lot of the Fenton gear has even been made in this timeline… After all, with no ghosts to fight, why make as much ghost gear? The biggest thing they probably have is a blaster, that and the Fenton Thermos! I'm just glad most of the gear I had is still in my backpack… Please, you have to help me with this!"

"Again Sam, why? Why do this? As long as that Ghost Portal is not activated, no other ghosts can get through!" I hadn't realized when I started yelling. "There would be no reason to turn him into a halfa again! We can handle Desiree on our own, there's no need for such drastic measures!"

"Andy, you're not listening!" Sam protested, looking at me desperately. "We _can't_ deal with Desiree on her own! We don't have any chance against her without someone who can fly through walls, and even fly at all- and even if we had someone like that, we don't even have the technology to provide any support!"

"If this town needs a half ghost superhero so badly, why can't someone else go into the portal? It turned Vlad into a halfa, it turned my brother into a halfa, why not someone else?" I snapped. "Tell me that, Sam! Why does it HAVE to be my brother? _Why_?"

"I…" Sam looked at me, her mouth opening and closing before she finally said, "...He's the only one who wouldn't use it for bad purposes… Imagine if Tucker or even Dash went into the portal instead- they'd be as bad as the ghosts themselves! I know you don't like it… and I'll admit, I wish there was another way too- but it _has_ to be Danny."

"... What about you?" I asked her. "You wouldn't use it for wrong purposes… would you?" my voice was surprisingly soft.

Sam looked away, rubbing her arm awkwardly. "... I… don't think I'd be able to survive. Even if I tried my hardest… it… after a while, everything would catch up to me- Danny's the only one I know of who would be able to survive that…"

As much as I hated to admit it… she's probably right. I saw first hand that not everyone is capable of being a halfa- whether it's because the very nature of their half ghost status would turn them evil like it did with Tucker, or the fact that their DNA or body couldn't handle it and cause them to either decompose or become full ghosts. Danny was chosen by fate itself for this very reason, since he meets all the requirements; a pure heart and a strong will and body.

When I hadn't answered for a while, Sam spoke up softly. "...Well…? Are… are you going to help?"

"I'm… I'm sorry Sam… I'm going to need some time to think about this. I… I'd hate to lose my brother again." I said with some bitterness in my tone. It was a choice; for the good of the world or for having a human brother again.

Sam frowned, grabbing my hand. "Andy, we don't _have_ time… Desiree seems a lot stronger than before, and I can't help but think she might get stronger the longer we wait- we have to act quickly!"

"No!" I jerked my hand away from her, but then I cringed. Why was I acting this way? … No, I know why... I couldn't let go of my selfish desire to keep my brother to myself. "... Look, even if I were to talk him into it, he wouldn't dare go into that Ghost Portal, at least not by himself." I paused, I knew I had to do the right thing, but… it's so hard… Why is it that whenever something goes wrong _I_ have to fix it? Don't I have the right to be selfish for once?

"Andy…" Sam said softly, giving me those pitiful eyes. "Please… you know it's for the better to have Danny as a half ghost than have the town haunted forever."

I looked down before I said quietly, "... Ask yourself this; how do you get through the thick head of a 14 year old boy?"

"...What?" Sam blinked, caught off-guard. "How do you…? A-Andy… does that mean you won't…?"

"That's all the hint I can give you, Sam- if you want Danny to be half dead again, be my guest, but I won't pseudo murder my brother." I told her, my tone sounding colder than I intended it to. "Good night, Sam." I said to her before closing the door.

* * *

After I closed the door and walked upstairs, I heard Danny yawn, sitting up sleepily as he looked over. "Ugh… Andy? What's… going on? I heard you shouting…"

"... It's nothing Danny, just had some rage against something- go back to sleep." I said softly to him.

Danny frowned, probably knowing that I was upset, but he respected my wishes and laid back down. I laid on the other bed, looking up at the ceiling. I felt terrible for what I said to Sam, but there was no way I was gonna purposely turn my twin into a halfa again, because then the gap would come back- I don't even know if you could call us twins anymore by that point.

I couldn't sleep, so I just lay there wide awake in my bed- I could already hear my brother's soft breathing on the other bed. I sighed, I wish Sam didn't come and talk to me, now I'm gonna have insomnia.

I closed my eyes a bit to try and relax, but suddenly the room got really cold! I shot my eyes open and sat up to see something floating in front of me. My eyes widened, and I asked softly, "D-Dora?" I noticed she was wearing Clockwork's medallion around her neck, right next to her Dragon Amulet, and I looked down to see I was wearing the medallion too… did Clockwork stop time?

Dora sighed, looking at me sadly. "...Hello, Andy- it's good to see you again… I, um, I saw what you and Sam were talking about earlier…"

"You saw that?" I frowned and she nodded. I gave a sigh, looking away. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I know it's for the best for Danny to become a halfa again… changing the past practically proved that, but… this isn't the past anymore, and my own wish of having Danny as my human brother again was granted- Danny's not half ghost anymore, and I didn't cause it either, so why should I half kill him again?"

Dora gently put a hand on my shoulder. "...It's as Sam said… only a ghost could truly fight another ghost- very few people could survive what your brother had gone through on a daily basis. But I can tell it's more than that… you don't want to be separated from Danny again… right?"

I looked at anywhere but her right then, "We weren't… separated…" I mumbled.

"Not physically no, but mentally…" she said.

"That doesn't matter, there are plenty of other people out there who could do it. Surely my brother isn't the ONLY ONE ON EARTH who has a pure heart and a strong will and body, right?" I was hoping logic would beat destiny here.

Dora sighed, crossing her arms. "There are… but only two people who fit the requirements to remain a halfa hero would be in Amity Park. And if one of them were to go in alone… the other would be drastically hurt."

I blinked at that- what did she just say? "..._Two_ people? There's another one who could become a halfa here?" She nodded, and I gave a hopeful smile. "Then who? Maybe they can take my brother's place!"

"..." Dora slowly shook her head, sighing. "They could… but then Danny would be as you were when you thought he was dead- he would go insane and eventually try anything to get them back."

"...What?" I blinked and frowned in confusion. "But why would he? Is he really close to this person?"

"More than you know." Dora said gently, looking at me.

I looked down and sighed. If that was the case then I wouldn't want to mentally torture him like that, it wasn't the most happiest of experience to say the least, it's a fate worse than half death. "But… I… he… this isn't fair." I wanted to cry at this point- I didn't want to cry in front of Dora, but the tears were already blurring my vision.

Dora sighed, before suddenly hugging me. "I know it isn't, Andy… but… there is one way that this would be okay…"

I felt embarrassed at having her hug me, but I didn't push her away, and I couldn't help but ask quietly, "... There… there is…? And… what would that be?"

"...You…" Dora hesitated before finishing her sentence. "...You join Danny in going into the portal… and become half ghost."

I became silent there… did she just say what I think she said? "... What? _Me_? Become a halfa?"

Dora nodded, pulling away enough for me to see into her eyes. "Yes… you could join Danny in becoming a halfa… that way you two are no longer separate, and Danny would still be able to protect the town- this time with you by his side."

I noticed the hopeful look in her eyes, like that sounded like a really good idea… but I didn't like it- while it does seem to have its benefits, there's no way I'm cut out to be a halfa. "Dora, I appreciate the idea and all, but I'm not meant to be a halfa- like Sam said… it has to be Danny and _only_ Danny, even if I don't agree."

"..." Dora blinked, looking caught off-guard. "...What? But Andy, you two are _twins_… why do you really think it wouldn't work?"

"I don't fit _all _the requirements, Dora." I said, crossing her arms. "Yes, we're twins, but we're not exactly the same. Why was it that the first time he got ghost powers but I didn't? I don't think I can handle it." And the fact that I wouldn't save the world when it was going to heck during the Dark Halfa Era until Danny convinced me proves that I don't have a pure heart either.

Dora shook her head. "You _can_ handle the ghost powers, Andy- you just weren't with your brother at the time of the accident…"

I just looked away, sighing. "I'm sorry Dora, that's not something for me to decide. It's something much bigger than both of us, a human turning into a halfa can change _everything_. I… I don't want to be a halfa, okay?" I shuffled uneasily. "I'll… *sigh* I'll help Sam with my brother, but that's all I'm going to do."

"..." Dora sighed, sounding almost pained. "...V-very well… if… you insist." And with that, she disappeared, and the medallion around my neck was gone too.

I laid my head on the pillow… great, now I not only upset Sam, I upset Dora too! Why am I making all the girls who actually like me upset now? Ugh… this whole thing is hurting my head.

* * *

**If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. Reviews will be appreciated as always.**


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Twist

**I'm flattered when I saw people loving the emotions Andy was going through when his brother was human again. I'm surprised nobody made... certain jokes there. Anyways, this chapter has a third person point of view due to reasons you will see soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Twist**

I was out of it for the most part of the day. I was mostly keeping an eye on my brother, trying to decide if I should let him become a halfa or stay the way he is now, the way he was before the accident. But as I did I realized that I had changed in my own way since the accident, and I couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing.

I hadn't seen Sam all day- I wouldn't blame her for staying home, it's my fault she's upset after all… she needed help and I refused it, what kind of friend am I?

"Bro… your ice cream's going to melt." I heard my brother's voice, and I looked up.

We were sitting in the parlor- Tucker was messing around with his PDA again while we got ice cream, we usually come here or go to the Nasty Burger after school. "Oh, sorry…"

I began licking it halfheartedly before I heard a deadpan voice behind me. "...Hi. Mind if I join you?"

I turned and was just as shocked and stunned as my brother and friend when we saw Sam, the goth girl, wearing bright colors like PINK and YELLOW! She even had a pink bow and make-up and EVERYTHING! I almost didn't notice that our ice cream literally melted on the table due to us staring at her. What am I even SEEING!? I've seen some strange things before, but THIS!? I just felt like I dropped from reality suddenly.

Danny then suddenly tossed his ice cream to the side and shoved Tucker out of his seat, giving a bright grin to Sam. "Uh, s-sure- there's an open seat here!"

I kept staring at Sam, there's just no way- was she really THAT desperate!? Oy… I guess I kinda did force her into this. I felt my face heating up, but I tried to hide it, not wanting Sam to see me blushing at her like this. It just felt so WRONG! Especially since I remember her a lot more clearly, this is so wrong on so many levels.

Speaking of Sam, she immediately went right down to business as she took her scrapbook out of her backpack while Danny was daydreaming staring at her. "Okay, this is a photo I have of the four of us- from 8th grade. This is the _same_ one that you have in your locker! Notice anything!?"

I looked at the pictures, curious myself, and saw two of the same pictures but with one major differences. One picture had me, Danny and Tucker beside each other, smiling at the camera, while the other had all of us including Sam.

Danny was looking at them too, sweatdropping. "Yeah, you snuck into my locker and doctored an old photo of me- you must _really_ like me." He smiled at that before he frowned. "Or you're nuts… you're not nuts are you?"

"Ugh! Focus!" Sam all but dragged him onto her chair and forced him to look at the other pictures in her scrapbook.

* * *

As I looked at the pictures myself, I couldn't help but wonder… how the heck did she get those pictures of him flying around like that? If anything those would be blurry unless she has one of those specially made cameras. But I almost laughed at the picture of him and Tucker hugging each other in their sleep, can't believe I missed that moment!

Then Danny spoke up, noticing one of the photos. "...Wait a minute- that's our parents' lab!" He flipped through a few more of the pages, quickly turning the page past the picture of him and Tucker hugging each other in their sleep, and he reached a picture of himself holding his hazmat suit. "...Who _are_ you?" he asked Sam, frowning in confusion.

"I'm Sam Manson-" she said before I interrupted her.

"Sam… wait… I _do_ remember you." I said suddenly, though I didn't know why the memories suddenly came flooding back… was it because of the pictures? "We're best friends… but then…"

Sam nodded, "Yes… we were…" She then pointed at the Ghost Portal in a picture behind my brother as Danny Phantom. "Danny, a few months ago, you went in there because I urged you to. There was an accident, and you got-"

"Superpowers?" he asked, looking at her.

Sam shook her head, "Actually, you got _ghost_ powers."

I looked down at that, it was painful enough to be reminded of those days that he became half ghost, and now the fact that she's going to make it again… it just hurts.

Sam continued, "But then we had a fight, and I wished we never met, and that ghost in the school- Desiree- made it happen! I was wearing one of your parents' inventions, which is why it probably didn't affect me, but you don't have your powers anymore!"

I could tell my brother was confused- he was staring at her, but this time out of confusion rather than in awe. I picked up her scrapbook and looked through them myself- most of these sections where he was a halfa didn't have me in there, which only served to remind me even_ more_ of those painful times I had to endure.

* * *

Then, suddenly, the air turned cold, and we all heard a bone-chilling voice. "Paulina…" The wall on the other side of the ice cream parlor suddenly got cut through, revealing Nightmerica! I didn't even know Paulina was here... said girl and her friends screamed in fright, quickly running out the door. Oh… there she is.

"Danny! You've gotta-" I turned to see Sam looking at him, but Danny himself looked like he was going to panic and bolt somewhere.

I then took Sam's arm, a determined look on my face. "Actually Sam, I think _we_ gotta!"

Sam blinked at me before nodding, and she put on the Fenton Specter Deflector. I pulled out the Fenton Rod… yeah, I took it with me just in case I'd need it, especially since Danny's not half ghost anymore.

Meanwhile, Sam snatched Tucker's hat and a pair of scissors before cutting his hat up for two eyeholes and a mask! Ah, I see, she didn't want people knowing she can fight ghosts. I didn't bring a mask with me, but then again, I didn't need to hide it as much as she did, because I'm a Fenton- my parents hunt ghosts, so I had a perfect excuse… then I looked at my brother who was shivering like a scared Chihuahua…. okay, I _kinda _have a good excuse.

Nightmerica was right up on Paulina, who was trying to get through the door, but it was locked- I may not like Paulina that much, but I didn't want her dead, so I quickly charged at the monster female ghost with the extended rod and slammed it into her side, causing her to be knocked into a wall! Paulina looked at me as if surprised. "Run!" I told her.

Paulina nodded and didn't hesitate to run and find somewhere to hide. I quickly activated the electricity at the tip of the rod as Nightmerica flew at me, and I slammed the rod into her forehead, shocking her before stepping aside to let Sam deal with her next with the Jack-o-Ninetails she brought with her.

Sam whirled the Jack-o-Ninetails back, accidentally hitting Tucker! "...Er… sorry." she said sheepishly before tossing it at Nightmerica, causing it to tie her up! She tugged the big horror movie ghost towards her, showing a lot of arm strength.

The monster ghost roared before she broke out of the tangled web- geez, that thing's strong. "No you don't!" I slammed the Fenton Rod right into her back, causing her to scream.

I heard my brother saying something about 'coolest girl and brother' but I wasn't sure, and I heard Tucker say, "Or they're both nuts. Really, really nuts." I glared at him from behind the ghost. "...Or they're just really cool!"

Sam quickly grabbed the Fenton Thermos and sucked in Nightmerica, taking off the makeshift mask and sighing in relief as Danny and Tucker walked up. "Uh… that happen a lot?"

"More than you remember." Sam said dryly as she took the mask off.

I retracted the rod and walked over to them, and Danny looked at me, "You… knew, didn't you?"

I nodded, sighing. "I still retained my memories because of the portable Ghost Shield I had on me when Desiree granted that wish."

"..." Danny glanced back at Sam, a slightly determined look in his eye. "Okay, _now_ you've got my attention."

"Finally!" Sam suddenly all but ripped her clothes… well thankfully she was wearing her normal goth clothes under that or this'd be really,_ really_ awkward. She then grabbed Danny's arm and dragged him off.

"W-wait up!" The hatless Tucker shouted, running after them.

I stood there. I didn't really want to go back to the lab and witness the accident, once was bad enough when I meddled with the timeline. What should I do?

"Andy?" I heard someone call me. I turned to see it was… Paulina? "Um… thanks… for, you know… saving my life and all."

Huh… this is a new side of her, she's actually _thanking _me? "It was nothing, Paulina, I was only doing what was right."

"S-still…" She awkwardly rubbed her arm before giving a nervous grin. "Uh… well… you guys are still invited to my Quinceanera if you want… consider it thanks."

"Hmm? _Still_ invited?" I blinked in confusion. If Danny Phantom was never around, then what reason would Paulina have had to invite us in the first place then?

"Well… Dash _did _want you dorks to do his homework…" Paulina said slowly, glancing away. "S-still, now you guys really do deserve to come… so… thanks…"

"... Sure, thanks for the invite." I said as she nodded.

"I guess I'll see you later." she said before walking away.

… I guess maybe she's gotten a bit more tolerable. Well… I guess I should at least be there for my brother before he becomes a halfa again.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Deep inside the Ghost Zone, the clock tower floats outside of time itself. A dragon ghost flew into it and turned into a young maiden. "It did not work, Clockwork, Andy does not want to become a halfa."

There was only silence… until a ghost about half the ghost girl's size appeared, clutching a staff with a clock on it. "...As expected. However, I thank you for talking to Andrew, and calming his worries."

"I don't know if I did- I just wish he'd cooperate… Didn't you say that he becomes a halfa hero alongside his brother? But that doesn't look like it's going to happen." Dora said with a worried frown.

Clockwork grew into a teenager, shrugging. "Time is surprising, dear Dora. Sometimes a hero is made… sometimes a hero chooses his own fate… but this time it shall be a combination."

"But it won't be unless we interfere, and you know how the Observants are about that unless they themselves specifically ask you to do it." The young Dragoness Princess said in concern.

Clockwork nodded in agreement, turning into a young man. "True… or so you would think." He suddenly smirked, turning away from Dora.

Dora looked down in concern, which Clockwork noticed as he turned into an old ghost. "...You have questions, my dear?"

"Why is Andy so against becoming a halfa? What is he afraid of?" The Dragoness Princess asked.

Clockwork gave a small nod to her, "Andy is not a coward, he's not afraid to die- a great example was when he chose Sam's life over his own or when he chose to give up his existence for the world's future… but he is afraid of change."

"Afraid… of change?" Dora frowned in confusion, tilting her head. "What do you mean?"

Clockwork shrugged, still looking away. "Every time something changes, something happens that negatively affects him in his eyes… Losing his brother… going insane… changing history… almost losing his existence... the list goes on and on. He would rather face an entire Pariah Dark invasion as a human than willingly go through the accident with his brother."

The Dragoness Princess looked down, now she understood why he was so against it. "He also believed he didn't fit the requirements to be a half ghost hero either…"

"Not very surprising- the Fenton Brothers didn't have very high self esteem to begin with, and having to live in his brother's ghostly shadow for so long didn't help young Andrew's very much." Clockwork said as he de-aged into a child.

"But… what do we do? The boy isn't going to go into the portal on his own." Dora said with a frown. "And if what you predict in the future is true, Clockwork, Danny is going to _need _Andy's help as a halfa not as a human."

"Mmm, true… and I certainly couldn't do anything…" Clockwork couldn't help but chuckle here. "If only there was a certain dragon maiden who could by using the physics of the living… say… gravity."

Dora blinked before smirking- unlike Clockwork, she wasn't bounded by duty for Existence, so she is free to do as she wished within the plane of time and existence. "You have a plan… don't you?"

Clockwork shook his head, glancing back at her. "Oh, _me_? I certainly couldn't have any plan as the Master of Time… I was simply noting that someone who wasn't bound by duty could just place, say, a skateboard behind Andrew at a certain point, causing him to slip on it and fall into the portal with his brother."

"I just hope this works… and I hope young Andrew will be able to handle it." Dora said, concerned for the boy's sanity. "He almost lost his sanity once before after all." But Clockwork didn't seem worried.

"He's going to have a lot of hardships ahead of him, but he'll endure- he's strong, like his brother, even if he doesn't realize it yet." Clockwork said with a calm smirk as he turned into a young adult.

* * *

***Andy's POV***

I don't know about Danny, but I was practically sweating bullets in this accursed lab.

"Bro, relax- you're acting like it's_ you _who's about to go in there and possibly get electrocuted to death!" Danny said to me.

"R-right, uh… sorry." I had to calm down, I didn't want Danny seeing me like this before he half dies… _again_.

Danny chuckled to himself before glancing over at Sam. "So, uh… how is this gonna work again? How's it goin' over there?"

Sam shrugged. "Pretty good- I'm guessing if we set it all as it was back then, it'll happen again…" she twisted some of the arrows of those… clock thingies on the portal, I still don't know what those are- maybe some kind of timer or meters.

"You ever been struck by lightning bro?" I asked him. "I'm going to take a guess and say it's going to be like that, but times ten."

Danny paled and I sighed, "Are you _sure_ you want to do this? I mean… you… you won't be the same once you go through with this."

"W-well…" Danny sighed, shaking his head. "No, but you saw those things, those… monsters… _ghosts_! Those ghosts were attacking our school! Besides… I always did wanna go in here… who knows what kind of cool, super-awesome things exist on the other side of that portal?" Actually I have a pretty good idea of what existed there.

Sam tossed Danny his hazmat suit and he caught it, putting it on… it's been a long time since I've seen white being the primary color on it. While my brother was putting it on, I walked over to Sam… I felt bad about what I said to her, and I could tell she wasn't all that happy with me for refusing to help.

"Sam… listen… I just wanted to apologize… I know it wasn't right of me for not helping you, but… this really isn't easy for me." I said softly to her, so softly that Danny and Tucker didn't hear. Oh, I forgot to mention, Tucker's on lookout.

"..." Sam glanced away before looking back at me. "..I-it's fine… I don't blame you for not wanting to see this happen again- not that you SAW it happen the first time, but you know what I mean. Still… do you think you could do me a favor?"

I just felt a little better to know she isn't mad at me anymore, "Sure, what is it?" I asked her curiously. Then I blinked, quickly catching the suit Mom and Dad had made me. "...You… want me to wear my hazmat suit? Why?" It was one similar to Danny's, the majority of the color was white and the lesser ones were navy blue, close to black. I wore this thing a few times when I was helping Team Phantom, but I didn't like it too much.

"I wanted to see what this would look like on you." Sam said as she stuck something on my chest after I put it on.

"Huh?" I looked down, frowning in confusion. "What is it?" I blinked, noticing some sort of symbol on my chest, but I couldn't quite see what it was. "Uh… mind telling me?"

Sam shrugged, smiling. "It's just a small emblem I made for your hazmat suit- you can take it off when we're done."

"Uh… why?" I blinked, frowning in confusion.

"Just thought it might look good on you, that's all." Then she turned to my brother just as he zipped his own suit up- guess he wasn't sure how to put it on since he took so long, that or he's nervous, which I don't blame him.

"Well… here goes everything." he said as he looked at us.

Sam looked at our Dad's face sticker on his chest, and she held something up. "Wait a minute." she took the sticker off and replaced it with another. It looked like… that D with a P in it from her doodlings, she actually MADE it? … Guess she made mine too for some reason, though I don't know what the 'P' stood for since I was never a Phantom.

"Uh, what is _that_?" Danny asked, frowning in confusion at the new sticker.

"Just trust me- it looks better." Sam said with a smirk, crossing her arms.

Danny shrugged before looking at the portal, and I felt my own heart beating against my chest. Every step Danny took into that portal made my blood run colder and colder… I don't think I can handle this a second time- once was enough already. "I'll be upstairs." I spoke up weakly before turning to walk away.

I had just begun to speed walk towards the stairs when something just suddenly appeared right in front of me- it was just so sudden, like magic, that I didn't have time to react! My foot was already on it! It was the Fenton Skateboard, and it moved forward so quickly and suddenly when my foot landed on it that I gave a yelp of surprise as I was trying to keep from falling, and I was about to crash into the wall! On instinct, I used my other foot to push myself away from the wall, but this caused the skateboard to move backwards and I still could barely keep my balance.

I remember hearing Tucker and Sam's surprised yelps when I literally 'skated' past them and the board hit a thick wire, causing me to flip off of it and… right… in front of… Danny. I looked up and he looked down at me, looking just as shocked as I was. "A-Andy?" but my eyes were on his hand, he was already about to lean on the wall… which… was where the on button is.

"No!" Was all the time I had to yell before the button was pushed.

* * *

The portal suddenly whirled to life, turning green. My eyes widened in fear as I quickly tried to scramble away, but it only took a second before searing white hot pain hit my body! It is impossible to put into words how much pain I, and most likely my brother, were in at this moment, but I'll try my best.

Every time a part of my body touched another part of myself, it felt like those body parts were on fire- most likely due to the electricity- so I was forced to keep my body stretched out. I could practically feel the ectoplasm invade my very being, and no matter how hard I was fighting it, there was nothing I could do. It felt like I was melting, like my insides were fried to a crisp. I heard a distant scream, and at first I thought it was my brother… until I realized, no, it was me. It felt like an eternity, like I was dying… but almost as soon as it started… it stopped.

When I first opened my dizzy eyes, everything around me was green- I was on the ground since that's where I was when the portal was turned on, and beside me I could see my brother, barely standing, I could already see the natural glowing aura ghosts have on him, and his hazmat suit's colors were inverted. I didn't even need to see his face, his legs were already telling me enough to know he's a halfa again. He sounded confused and was groaning a bit, I didn't blame him, I felt so cold, tingly, and like I wanted to pass out. He wobbled his way out and I weakly crawled to get out as well, I didn't dare to look at my hands though… scared… scared of what I might find.

"D-Danny? Andy!? Are you both okay!?" I heard Sam cry out, and she rushed over to my brother as Tucker ran up to me.

"Dude, what the heck happened!? Why'd you just skate into the portal like that!?" he asked in shock, trying to pick me up.

I felt so weak… the only thing holding me up was Tucker right now. "I… I don't… know… was an… accident." I could barely even speak, I was just so tired… but I did notice a slight echo in my voice, but I was praying with every fiber of my being that it was just a case of trauma and nothing more.

Then, suddenly, my body fell _through_ Tucker's hands, and I fell back to the ground! ...No… no, i-it… it can't be! "You're both ghosts!" I heard Sam say in shock. "Again! ...A-and for the first time… why did you go in after him, Andy?"

I looked over at Sam with heavy eyes, it was a struggle just to keep them open, "I… I didn't…" I was looking over at Danny too… how is he standing like that? Why isn't he tired like I was?

Danny was looking down at himself and looking over at me before he… _smiled_? Why's he smiling!? I could be DYING for all we know! I knew my body couldn't handle it, that's why I'm tired! I'm DYING! "Y-you're right…! I _am_ a ghost! And so is Andy! ...Cool! Is this cool?" Argh! There's nothing _cool _about being half dead!

"Oh, it's _very_ cool." Sam said, touching the DP on his chest, which was also color inverted, it was now white. "Although, Andy… I wasn't expecting that at all."

"You don't look so good man." Tucker said to me worriedly as he bend down to me.

I looked at Danny… I think… I understand why he wasn't feeling so weak… This technically wasn't the first time he's turned into a halfa- Desiree didn't change the world, she only changed everyone's memories, meaning his body still has the experience even though his mind doesn't anymore, so to him this wasn't nearly as traumatizing as it was the first time… Too bad I can't say the same for myself. "I… I don't…_ feel_ very… good either…" I said weakly as Tucker was trying to help me up again.

Then we all froze, hearing my Dad upstairs! "WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE!?"

"O-oh no!" Sam's eyes widened in fear and worry. "Your dad! Y-you guys gotta change back to normal, now!"

"Change back? _How_!?" My ghostly brother asked.

"I-I don't know… you just _think_ about it or something!" Sam frantically said.

"Change… change back?" That would imply… I… No… no, it's not true... I tried to stay awake, I really did, but I couldn't stay awake much longer… everything went black.

* * *

After that… I dunno what happened… but when I woke up… I was in my room, and it was already night. I felt a little sore, but… why wasn't I in a hospital? Surely our screamings of bloody murder would've been heard like the first accident, right? Or was Sam prepared for that too? … How long was I out? Looking down, I wasn't wearing my hazmat suit anymore, I was back to my black T-shirt and red pants.

I sat up from my bed and looked to see my brother's already asleep. Looking over at the clock, it was already 3:10 in the morning. It was about 4 or 5 pm when the 'accident' happened, so… it's been about 10 or 9 hours since I was out. Oh geez… w-wait, maybe all that was just a dream, yeah, it was nothing more than a dream. I guess I must've passed out after my brother was turned into a halfa again, and the shock of it mentally caused me to pass out, that makes sense.

I looked at my brother and walked over to him… Strange, I thought I'd feel that gap, that alienated feeling to come back again when he became a halfa once more, but I don't... maybe it might take some time before it settles in? I felt his skin… it was pretty cold, and his pulse was abnormally slow, and he's sleeping pretty deep. His body suddenly went intangible and was falling through the bed, I gave a startled yelp as I grabbed him by the arms and picked him back up.

Geez, I guess without his memories, Danny doesn't know how to control his powers anymore. Maybe I could help him with the limited knowledge I have of halfas… from what I've learned, every ghost have a core within them, it's kind of like how the heart pumps human blood, but there's more to it than that, it also gives them powers, they usually have to absorb ectoplasm that's normally only found in the Ghost Zone to keep their energy up. That's probably what makes a halfa so strong, their cores are producing their own energy, and they are infused with their human half. If I remember right, my brother once told me that the core is how he's able to turn ghost.

… Am I sick? Maybe I have a cold coming… because there's this cold feeling inside me that won't go away and it's irritating me. I looked around the dark room… I can hardly see anyth- wait… the room suddenly got easier to see, it's not brighter or anything, just easier to see, how odd.

I should probably go back to sleep, but I felt wide awake for some reason. I stood up and decided to take a walk, maybe it'll help me sleep, but when I passed the mirror, I noticed something purple glowing. I stopped and quickly did a double take as I looked at the mirror… my reflection… there's something _wrong_ with it! My eyes… why… why are they _glowing_ that unnatural purple!? N-no, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be... I-I couldn't have been in that 'accident' too! I-it was a dream, I'm sure of it! I-I mean after all I k-kept having those reoccurring nightmares I turned into a halfa, so this was obviously just another nightmare too… r-right?

"It had to have been a nightmare, there's no way I was caught up in that accident and lived." Great, now I'm talking to myself. I shut my unnatural eyes to try and get them to go away, when I opened them again it was harder to see in the dark, but I was relieved to see they were back to their natural emerald green.

"Okay, calm down Andy, that was just nothing, maybe it's just a side-effect, after all, you had a side-effect like this before in the first accident, it'll go away after a few days." I said to myself to try and calm down.

Then I suddenly got that sinking feeling… everything around me grew bigger, or that's what I initially thought until I looked down to see I was literally sinking into the floor! I gave a yelp of surprise before grabbing the floor with my arms and pulling myself out. I gasped when I saw my legs were transparent, but they immediately became solid when I pulled myself out.

I quickly stood up, feeling myself tremble, "O-okay, c-c-calm down, th-there's a logical explanation for this. Maybe the floor is just…" I shook my head, I clearly saw my legs being transparent. "Okay, maybe… maybe I _was_ in that 'accident', but that doesn't mean I'm a ghost! I'm- AH!" My right arm suddenly disappeared!

I grabbed it with my left arm, but I could still feel my right arm even though I couldn't see it… was it… invisible? No, no, no! This CAN'T be happening! I couldn't have been… I-I shouldn't have been… I just defied destiny! I shouldn't have been in that second accident! I'm so screwed! If I had been in there, why wasn't I in the hospital? Why weren't Tucker and Sam more concerned about this!? And… why aren't I in a coma? It might be because I was in much better shape than expected since my endeavors with ghosts in the past… year-ish.

My right arm became visible again, much to my relief, but… what does this mean? No, I'm NOT a ghost, I never will be! Not a ghost… I'm not a ghost… I'm not half ghost either! This… this is… I know, this is a disease, it's a much worse side-effect since I was IN the portal when Danny turned it on. The ectoplasm is eating me from the inside, I know it is! Soon I'll be nothing but a hollow corpse, eaten alive by ectoplasm! I quickly began rubbing my chest… they're already chewing my lunges, I can feel it.

I bit my lip, I didn't want to die so soon… I should've been more careful, I shouldn't have walked away, I should've just stayed and watched, but now I'm paying for it. I won't be waking up in the morning… I laid down on the bed, feeling tired and much colder all of a sudden… what can I do? I don't think Mom and Dad could purify my body of all the ectoplasm in time, there's too much.

I find myself closing my eyes… maybe I should just accept it… there's no way out of it… I'm either gonna die or become evil and corrupted. Maybe Clockwork will do something about it… maybe… he's helped me before…

"_You're mine now, bro, you're one of us now." I cringed, hearing that evil voice of my brother. "There's no escape for you now."_

"_N-no! I'm not evil!" I cried, trying to get away from him, but my body wouldn't cooperate._

"_You're one of us, you can't change that." he hissed in my ear._

"_Get away from me! I'm not one of you! I'm NOT!" I shouted as loud as I could._

"_Oh you're not? Your reflection tells a different story." Corrupted Danny said with that evil before holding up a mirror in front of me._

_I gasped, seeing myself looking exactly like him, with the black and red hazmat suit, the bloody red eyes, the sharp nails and… I wanted to just disappear. I was a monster! A bloody, ghost MONSTER!_

_But then I suddenly found myself in the hospital, and my family was looking at me, the nurses and doctors were running around, one of them said, "I'm sorry, he's not going to make it. The ectoplasm is eating away at him too quickly."_

_What? N-no! I _am_ dying! It can't be! I looked down at my body to see it was literally fading away! Then I suddenly found myself somewhere… I'm not sure where, but it looks reddish, and there were wires everywhere! I looked around and gasped at seeing GIANT ectoplasm literally gobbling this place up!_

I screamed and ran as they were coming after me! But I can't outrun them, they're too fast, I'm going to be devoured… one of them chomped down on me. Then I was suddenly right in front of Corrupted Danny, who was smirking at me.

"_It looks like you're not strong enough to be one of us after all, I'm disappointed in you." He gave a sigh, dramatically shaking his head. "Oh well, guess I'll just have to rule without you."_

"D-Danny, what-" he snapped his fingers and suddenly I fell down a hole that appeared under me! I yelled and screamed as I fell into complete darkness and oblivion.

* * *

**You guys weren't expecting Andy to get his ghost powers willingly did you? ... Oh you did? Well he's not. Andy didn't want ghost powers, he's afraid of them. I hope this wasn't too anti-climatic for you guys, but this opens the door for more possibilities for Andy and Danny. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to hearing from you.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fear and Denial

**Some of you are probably wondering what am I going to do with Andy now that he has powers. To that I say you should watch and see. Some of you were hoping I let Andy go through the portal with Danny willingly to make it more dramatic. Honestly if I did then in the long term Andy wouldn't exactly be Andy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fear and Denial**

… I think… I've stopped falling… how long will I be in this darkness? … It might be forever...

"A-Andy? What are you doing on the kitchen table?" I suddenly opened my eyes- when were they closed? And sat up to see Jazz looking at me in shock. "Andy! We eat there! Is this some kind of joke?"

"W-what?" I looked around to realize I was in the kitchen… wait… why am I on the table? I don't remember going to sleep in the kitchen!

"Come on, come on, get off!" Jazz quickly pushed me off the kitchen table, making sure I didn't hurt myself in the process, and she crossed her arms. "What the heck were you doing?"

"I-I don't know! I-I don't remember falling asleep here!" I said to her, feeling uneasy, and that cold feeling inside isn't helping one bit! I looked up at the ceiling, if I remember the diagram of the house right, our room is right above the kitchen… wait… did I phase through my bed and the floor? This _disease_ is worse than I thought…

Jazz rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Oh, sure, and the _boogeyman_ put you there too… Andy, seriously, why were you sleeping on the table?"

Oh, right… because Desiree wiped out everyone's memory of Danny Phantom, she no longer knows he's a halfa, and thus she still doesn't believe in ghosts. "... Maybe I sleepwalked. Uh… Jazz, can you feel my forehead? Do I have a fever?"

"Huh?" Jazz blinked, but she felt my forehead and raised an eyebrow. "...Uh… no, you're not hot at all- if anything, you're kinda cold. Probably because you were sleeping on the _table_!"

Cold… of course I'd be COLD I have a ghost disease and it's killing me from the inside! I gripped my chest, feeling it hard to breathe all of a sudden, and Jazz raised an eyebrow in concern. "I think I'm sick…" I said, trying to focus on breathing, which made it harder.

"...Eh?" Jazz frowned, feeling my forehead again. "You think you're sick? Why? You feel completely fine…" She then crossed her arms, "Stop focusing too much on it- I don't know where you got the idea you're sick, but if you convince yourself you are then your body will react to it because how much you strongly believe you are."

Jazz, my sister, studies psychology, so she knows a lot about the human mind and how it could work. And it's true that if you convince yourself that you're sick, you'll actually start feeling sick even though you're physically healthy, but I KNOW that isn't the case here! I really am being eaten from the inside out!

"Y-you don't understand Jazz! The lab, there was-" I was cut off when I began coughing. Jazz quickly took me into the living room.

"The lab?" Jazz frowned in even more confusion, making me sit down in one of the chairs. "What were you guys doing down there?"

I didn't feel so good, my throat was constricting itself, making it hard to talk. The ectoplasm must be eating my voice box by now! Jazz quickly gave me a glass of water.

"Easy Andy, you need to calm down- the more you think about it and start to panic, the worse you'll make it." she said gently as I glugged down the water, it actually felt kinda soothing.

I coughed a few more times before I said, "There was-" I paled when I suddenly saw Danny falling on top of the kitchen's table himself, but was still sleeping. Thankfully because Jazz was sitting on the opposite side of me on the couch she didn't notice.

"...There was what?" Jazz frowned expectantly, crossing her arms. "..Andy? What's wrong now? Are you still making it worse?"

"Uh… I have to… get something in the kitchen real quick!" I said to her quickly before rushing into the kitchen. I grabbed my brother's shoulder and sat him up. "Bro! Wake up! Wake up before you get in trouble!" I hissed at him, slapping his cheek a few times. "Come on, don't make me splash cold water on you!"

"Ugh… huh…?" Danny yawned, blearily opening his eyes before blinking. "...Andy? Uh… why are we in the kitchen?"

"You came down here from the ceiling." I said with a deadpan tone. "Apparently you just phased down here in your sleep."

"...S-seriously?" Danny raised an eyebrow, looking at me in surprise. "...That's _cool_! We're able to go through things too?"

SMACK! That was the sound of my hand hitting my face. "No duh you could go through solid objects, what part of half GHOST don't you understand?" And yes, I was ignoring the 'we' part- clearly he thought I was half ghost too.

"Huh…" Danny gave a low whistle, glancing at his hand. "I'll admit, that's… really, _really_ cool! What else can we do, Andy?"

I looked back to see Jazz coming, "I'll tell you later, get off the table before Jazz sees you."

Jazz crossed her arms and said when she saw Danny on the table, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"N-no, Danny and I may have a sleepwalking problem… y-you know, like how Dad sometimes sleepwalks into the kitchen?" I said nervously.

"I DO NOT!" we suddenly heard Dad shout from upstairs… how does he do that? "...Oooh, fudge!"

Danny sweatdropped, chuckling sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Er… y-yeah… it's probably like that…"

Jazz kept looking at us skeptically before she sighed, "I don't buy it, but I'll let you two off the hook this time." Then she looked at me, I blinked and felt a little self conscious… what is she doing? She suddenly put her hand under my nose for some reason and then poked my chest.

"Jazz! What are you doing?" I demanded after I slapped her hand away- I respected our sister's intelligence and her interest, especially since she was the only one I could talk to about Danny, but this is getting too personal for comfort.

"...Heh." Jazz grinned, crossing her arms. "Well then, not feeling so 'sick', now are we Andy? Your breathing's back to normal."

My eyes widened as I was just reminded of my predicament, and I stammered out, "Uh… maybe it's an on and off thing?"

Danny blinked, confused by that. "Sick? Why would you feel sick, bro?"

I didn't want to break it to Danny that I could be dying unless I really needed to, let him have his dream that I'm a 'halfa' too. "It's just… the portal accident might've-"

"The portal accident!?" Jazz suddenly shouted. "What happened? Are you two okay?" She immediately began getting all up in our faces, and I'd like to say 'no, I am NOT okay!' "Oh man, _this_ is why I was telling Mom and Dad to keep that stupid lab locked up! What happened!? TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

Both Danny and I probably wished to disappear right now… I know I did, and the reason I said probably was because I'm pretty sure my brother was thinking the same thing, because Jazz suddenly jumped back and looked confused. "O-okay you two! That wasn't funny! Don't use projections like that! I don't care how Tucker modified it, don't use them! You two nearly gave me a heart attack!" she yelled up the stairs, assuming we were there.

* * *

I blinked in confusion, she's acting like we just disappeared into thin air. "Why is she yelling upstairs like that?" I heard my brother's voice.

I turned to answer him but to my surprise, he wasn't there. "... Danny?"

"Andy? … I can't see you!" What? Is he invisible? … Am _I_ invisible too? "What's going on?"

"I… I think you just went invisible." I said slowly, blinking in shock. "...Apparently… you can turn invisible if you wish that you didn't want to be seen…"

"..Seriously?" I heard Danny whistle lowly before he chuckled. "Wow… this is so cool- I can think of so many cool things we could do with this ability!"

"Ugh… let's just get to school." I groaned as I tried to figure out how to return to visibility. School… how the heck are we going to handle school like THIS!? Danny doesn't remember how to control his powers and I have a ghostly disease with uncontrollable symptoms! … Is it getting harder to breathe in here? My chest is starting to hurt.

"How do we, uh… you know, become visible again, bro?" Danny asked me, still invisible.

"... I think you're supposed to want to be seen again. It seems the ghost powers are more triggered with what you think and feel, but I'm not entirely sure." I said. "After all, it's not like I've ever been a ghost before."

"Dang- this stuff can be tough, huh?" Danny asked, finally managing to turn visible again. "...Oh, hey, I did it! Uh… what about you, bro? You're still invisible."

"Yeah, because unlike you I have no control over my 'power'." I told him- after all, what person can control a disease symptom?

"Oh come on, at least try!" Danny said to me, giving a bright grin. "You never know if you don't try, right?"

I rolled my eyes at him, but just to humor him, I wished to be seen again, and he smiled at me. I frowned a bit before I could see my hand in front of me… huh, guess that was a lucky fluke. "Come on, let's go before we're late."

We met up with Tucker and Sam at school, thankfully I was able to help keep Danny in check from falling INTO the sidewalk, he had to help me too since I had no control over these stupid symptoms.

Sam seemed very surprised to see me, and her eyes were wide when she noticed me, "A-Andy! I didn't expect you to wake up for another day at least!"

I didn't expect to wake up at all, maybe she knew that I was going to die soon. "Oh? And why is that?"

"W-well…" Sam shrugged awkwardly. "When Danny became a halfa the first time, it took at least a day for him to wake up- but you're actually able to come to school!"

I remembered that all too well- it was the first time I had to go on a day without him. "I think it's because I was in better shape due to all the running and defending myself from ghosts for half a year."

"Or, you're a halfa and it's easier since we both became half ghost!" Danny smiled at me, shrugging. "It's entirely possible after all!"

Ugh… why is Danny so _happy_ about this? It doesn't make any sense! After all, he seemed pretty scared and depressed after the first accident, yet here he's like a little kid on Christmas day. Maybe it's because that first time he didn't know what was happening to him, and that was scary, but now he does, now it's not an unknown thing, but a superpower.

"This is pretty awesome, I mean who would've thought it? The twins are half ghost heroes! They should get a title together!" Tucker said excitedly.

I walked over to Sam and whispered to her, "Sam, listen, I'm not a halfa, okay? That accident, it gave me a disease."

"...What?" Sam blinked, giving me a confused frown. "A… disease? What the heck are you talking about? You're a halfa- you're exactly like Danny is, and was, during the first accident and now the second one!"

"That second accident…" I frowned, but I inwardly sighed, of course she would think that too- nobody understands what really happened. "What exactly happened? Everything was really fuzzy, but I do remember seeing my brother's ghost form before I passed out."

Sam shrugged, looking pretty calm. "You both turned into your ghost forms, and then you passed out and changed back… _just_ like Danny did during the first accident." Then she paused, awkwardly pushing her fingers together with a blush. "E-er… after that…"

Ghost form? Wait a minute… "Are you saying I have a ghost form, Sam?" I asked incredulously, crossing my arms. That's impossible, there's no way I could have an actual ghost form if-

The bell suddenly rang, getting our attention. "We'll talk more about this later." Sam said. "Right now we have to get to class and think of a way to find Desiree."

I coughed a bit and nodded, "Y-yeah…" While I try to survive and keep Danny from exposing his secret.

* * *

School went on like a blur. I took it upon myself to help teach Danny to better control his powers. I may not have direct hands on experience as a halfa, but I do have the knowledge, and it certainly helped kept him from phasing through the floor or turning invisible randomly.

The last class of the day was Mr. Lancer's Astronomy class, this is probably my brother's favorite class since he has a big interest in space. Danny glanced over at Sam, leaning on his desk as he asked quietly, "So… uh, what now?"

Sam shrugged, sighing. "Honestly, I dunno- I'm making this up as I go." As soon as she said that, Danny's arm went intangible, and I suddenly felt my desk go out from under me, causing both of us to land on the floor with our legs up!

The rest of the students laughed as Mr. Lancer walked up to us with a stern frown. "Mr. Fentons, both of you, I know Astronomy can be dull, but I would appreciate it if you two wouldn't take a NAP in my class!" he scolded us and I felt embarrassed. Then he spoke to the rest of the class as Danny and I stood up from our little fall. "And remember, tonight's the meteor shower- don't forget to wear a helmet and watch. It's a once in a lifetime experience!"

With that, the bell rang and just about everyone ran out of the classroom as if it was on fire. I'll admit, I did find that a little amusing. Dash was one of the last people out of the classroom, along with Paulina, and he asked her, "What're you gonna wish for?"

Paulina shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm sure with everybody wishing at the same time, _somebody_ will give me an idea!" I watched my former friend and Paulina walking out, but before they did, I noticed Paulina paused, looking at me for a second before leaving. I guess she still remembers that I saved her…

"...!" Sam's eyes widened in shock, clearly realizing something. "Oh no…! _That's_ what Desiree wants- to grant all those wishes at the same time!" I suddenly began to notice the goth girl looked taller as she glanced back at us. "This is bad."

"AND THIS IS WORSE!" Danny shouted next to me as everything suddenly grew taller around us, and he was clearly sinking. My eyes widened in shock realizing I was sinking too, and we landed in the freezer below the school! "...Hey- why is there all this meat down here?"

I remember this place, it was the first place I saw that lunch lady ghost- Danny told me about her. "We still have a lot of work to do if we hope to control your powers." I sighed and he gave me a pout.

"Oh come on, don't tell me _you_ already know your powers!" He pointed at me, grumbling. "You're in the same situation I am, bro…"

"Powers… sure, let's go with that." I mumbled. "Now come on let's get out of here, this place stinks like rotten meat." It's getting hard to breathe in here anyway, or maybe that's just the ectoplasm snacking on my tissues.

Danny nodded, "Right, let's go!" He gagged, clutching his nose as he ran to the door leading out of the room with me closely following.

"..." I frowned before glaring in irritation at the big metal door in our way. "It's locked." I sighed before turning to my brother. "Do you remember how to use intangibility? You could phase us out of here."

"...Intangi-what now?" Danny blinked slowly, confused. "And don't you mean _we_ could phase ourselves out of here?"

I'm gonna have to tell him eventually, aren't I? But not yet… "Intangibility, what it roughly means is you're able to go through solid matter, like this door or wall." I explained. "I'm not entirely sure how you activate it, but it seems to happen randomly with yo- I mean _us_, so try to remember what you're usually thinking and feeling when your body suddenly becomes intangible, that may be the key."

"Uh… right…" Danny sweatdropped, closing his eyes and beginning to focus. After a few moments he sighed, re-opening his eyes. "...Nope… nothing."

I frowned, crossing my arms. "Try it again, Danny!"

My brother closed his eyes and tried to focus, but he still couldn't do it, something's probably wrong. He sighed, reopening his eyes and shrugging. "I can't do it. You try, bro!"

What is it that we need? "Hmm… okay, try to imagine yourself going through something, like water- you can easily slip by water even as a human, right? Now try to close your eyes and imagine that solid brick wall is just water." I did recall that whenever I would suddenly sink through the floor it's usually my fear of not standing on the floor anymore and dropping, it's possible the same could be said for my brother.

"Uh… okay then…" Danny shrugged, closing his eyes again, and he tried pushing against the wall… causing him to go straight through it! "W-whoa! What the!?"

I paled when I realized something. "... Oh dear…" I wasn't holding on to him when he did that! I was so focused on teaching him that I completely forgot to hang on! I could hear him cheering just outside. "H-hey bro… can you do me a favor and unlock this door?"

"Huh?" Danny blinked, looking through a little window that was in the door. "...Uh… why don't you just go intangible too? You're a halfa as well, so you have the same powers as me!"

"It doesn't work like that for me!" I groaned… how was I gonna explain it to him? "Just open the door!"

"Heh- no way!" Danny said, and I glared as he began sticking his tongue out playfully at me. "Come on, it's easy, remember? You haven't even tried it!"

I glared at the door the separated between me and him, banging on the door. "Danny! This isn't funny! I can't just go intangible on command like you can! M-my situation is different from yours!"

"You didn't even try, Andy!" I heard him say through the door. "C'mooooon, just one quick try- then I'll help you get through!"

I groaned, why must he always do this to me? "Fine! I'll do it once just to prove it to you that we're not in the same situation!" I closed my eyes as that would make it easier to visualize the water replacing the door. I squeeze my eyes tight as I braced myself for impact, but then I shook my head that would never work if I believed I was gonna get hit, and I needed to prove 100% to Danny that I can't control these symptoms as if they were powers. Okay, I got the water visualized, then I walked forward… I actually still was bracing for impact, but I couldn't tell how far the door was, and kept going… and going… until I heard Danny.

"Bro, you can stop now." I blinked opened my eyes and was surprised to see I was already halfway in the hallway, clearly out of that meat storage room. "See? I told you that you could do it!"

"W-what the…?" I blinked slowly, caught off-guard… it… happened just as I tried to use it? ….It must've been another crazy stroke of luck. Y-yeah that's all it is… I-I mean there's no way that I'M a halfa, r-right?

"Danny! Andy! There you two are!" I looked up to see Sam running towards us. "Glad I found you guys. We better get to that Quinceanera and prepare ourselves for Desiree. I already told Tucker to get the Fenton Thermos ready."

"Isn't it a little early for the meteor shower Sam? Besides, Danny's still too clueless to really fight her right now, and she's already a lot more powerful than before!" I said with a frown, crossing my arms.

Sam sighed, crossing her arms too. "I know that, Andy- and it's too bad we don't have more time to train both of you, but honestly, we have to take our chances… Besides, it's two against one so it should be a bit easier!"

"Sam, I don't think you understand the situation we're in." I grumbled. "Desiree's gotten powerful- she might even rival Vlad's power for all we know, even IF I was a halfa, we wouldn't stand a chance against her like this!"

"W-we still have to try!" Sam said nervously. "What other choice do we have? It's four against one, and there's nothing else we can do but fight her! … And what do you mean 'if' you were a halfa?"

"Nevermind that now, this is gonna be a nightmare." I groaned.

* * *

I wanted to go back home and get my Fenton Rod ready. I'm gonna need all the help I can get after all- that is if this disease doesn't end me first. … Hold on… I remember Sam saying I had a… a ghost form… I shook my head quickly. No, she had to be mistaken… I'd rather I had a terminal illness than be corrupted and turn into a monster like Tucker almost did.

Danny was smiling as he put an arm around my shoulder. "Oh, cheer up guys- we'll be fine! Sure we'll have to fight a ghost, but this is gonna be easy with 4 people on our side!"

...Does he really not get how bad the situation is? "Danny, Desiree is strong- this isn't going to be an easy battle!"

"Just be positive! We can get through this!" Danny smiled at me. "After all, you're gonna be there right beside me too."

Wasn't it just yesterday he was trembling like a Chihuahua when he saw a glimpse of a ghost?

"Come on guys, we better hurry." Sam said quickly.

"Why are we going there so early?" I asked her, crossing my arms.

"There's more room to train your ghost powers outside- we may not have a lot of time, but we can at least get you two better prepared." Sam said as she pushed both me and Danny… wow, this girl is strong.

* * *

Before I knew it, it was already dark, the stars were shining in the night sky, and Paulina's Quinceanera was already starting. I had my arms crossed with a very irritated expression, muttering under my breath. "We are so not ready for this."

"Not ready? Andy, you refused to cooperate during the training!" Sam argued back.

"Excuse me, I was too busy training my brother, who should've been the one and only hero here!" I snapped back.

Sam glared at me, crossing her arms. "Well, unfortunately for you he _isn't_\- you became a halfa too, so why can't you just accept that and receive training too? We're not saying anything harsh either- just how to use your various abilities!"

"Sam, remember what I said before?" I looked over at Danny to make sure he's not listening, but he was talking to Tucker- good, I didn't want him hearing this. "I don't have any ghost powers! These 'powers' you've been seeing were just symptoms to that disease the portal gave me. The ectoplasm are literally eating me from the inside out, I don't know how much time I have left until they're finished!"

"..." Sam facepalmed at that, groaning loudly. "Ugh… not _again_. Don't tell me you're making a bigger deal out of this than it really is! Remember when you thought Danny was fully dead because you were _paranoid_?"

I cringed and looked away- she _did_ have a point there, my paranoia did tend to make me blow things way out of proportions, but… I didn't used to be this way, and the reason why I have such high paranoia was because I _needed_ it, it's what kept me alive up to this point. "But I _was _right about Desiree being free." I said calmly.

Sam became quiet and frowned, but that's when something she told me earlier came to mind. "...You said that I had a 'ghost form' before, right? Are you sure I have one and not just seeing what you thought you saw because of the portal accident?"

"...Huh?" Sam blinked, glancing up at me. "...Well, no, of course I'm sure- that's what I've been trying to tell you!" She frowned, crossing her arms. "If you'd just try to transform, then you could see that you really _are_ a halfa!"

I frowned and bit my lip, glancing away. "..."

"What's wrong with you?" she frowned at me, raising an eyebrow.

"But I… what if I _don't_ want to be a halfa?" I asked her quietly.

"...W-wait… what?" Sam blinked, clearly caught off-guard by that. "You don't want to be a… Andy, why not?"

I sighed, not answering her right away… would she understand? Would she still think I'm being too paranoid? I looked back at her and she was still waiting for my answer, so I finally said, "It's because… I'm… afraid."

"Afraid?" Sam raised an eyebrow at that. "Afraid of what? You've clearly wanted powers of your own- or at least, to be able to fly like Danny can… Isn't this what you wanted? To be his equal again?"

"Sam, listen… it's true that I had wanted to be my brother's equal again, and to be able to fly with him, but those were just… fantasies that could never come true, and I already came to accept that when I became a part of Team Phantom. But I don't want to be a halfa. I don't want anymore changes!" I almost shouted, but managed to catch myself, didn't want Danny and Tucker to draw their attention on us.

"...What?" Sam blinked again, backing up slightly. "Whoa, calm down Andy… why don't you want to be a halfa? It'd mean you and Danny could be similar again, _and_ you'd still be able to protect the town! It's the best result all around!"

"Don't you get it Sam? You yourself even said that _only_ Danny can be the halfa hero, anyone else would either become corrupted… or not survive it. I'm either one or the other, but not a halfa hero. And to be honest, I'd rather not survive it than be corrupted."

"...And why not?" Sam crossed her arms, frowning slightly. "I… actually hadn't considered you becoming a halfa- but it would make a lot of sense! You ARE Danny's twin after all… you two are a lot alike, so why couldn't you become a halfa too?"

"Think Sam- if that were really the case then why wasn't I in the first accident? Why would fate only choose Danny that time and left me to suffer on my own then and not now? I made a mistake, I hadn't meant to follow my brother into the portal this time around, I wasn't supposed to be a halfa." I said to her, feeling my chest tightening again.

Sam frowned even more at that, putting a hand on her hip. "And what if you _were_ meant to be there, but just were in a different place by accident? If I remember right _you_ had to go get your book put back into your bag, otherwise you might have been a halfa too!"

I sighed, this girl was more hard headed than Jazz and Mom combined! "Alright, I'll humor you and transform into this ghost form you want me to turn into so much- but I still don't consider myself a halfa. Do you even know how Danny could turn into his ghost form?"

She paused and said awkwardly, "Uh… he just… thinks about it?"

I sighed again, sometimes I wonder how Danny survived the first time since I wasn't there to help him… "It's not as simple as just '_thinking_' about it. There's a core inside a halfa, and how he transforms is when he mentally pulls it out and it changes his being into that ghost form- at least, that's how I think it works from what Danny told me before."

Sam nodded slowly before giving me a small smirk. "Well then, what're you waiting for? Try finding your core and pulling it out!"

My eye twitched and I glared at her in annoyance. "Sam, I don't _have _a core, that's my whole point!"

"I said _try_ to find it, genius." Sam said dryly, crossing her arms. "In other words you haven't found it _yet_."

The real reason why I didn't try to find it… is because… deep down inside I knew what I've become… but I was trying my hardest to convince myself it wasn't true, that it was just a disease- unfortunately Sam wanted me to confirm it's the truth, but what will I do once I run out of lies to hide myself with? I don't think I can handle the truth.

"Well? What are you waiting for? You know you'll have to go ghost for when Desiree comes." Sam said to me, still smirking.

"Um… Ooh, look! The party's starting!" I quickly said, pointing down the hill where Paulina's Quinceanera was taking place.

* * *

Sam gave me an annoyed glare, but she grabbed some binoculars and focused them on the party. "...Wow… she almost seems _human_. I'm going to have to forget that…"

I gave a sigh of relief for the save. Danny and Tucker quickly gathered around us, watching too. I looked up and said, "Well, looks like the meteor shower's starting."

Sam nodded. "Alright Danny, Andy, do your thing! And remember- _nobody_ make a wish!"

Danny gulped nervously, nodding. "Uh… okay. I'm… going… to… become ghostly!" he shouted, pointing at the sky dramatically.

Sam's face instantly went from slightly nervous to 'what just happened.' "...It's… _going ghost_, Danny."

Even I was staring at him too, "... Really? 'Going to become ghostly'?" Where did he even get _that_? Seriously, where? I was sure _he's_ the one who came up with 'going ghost' before, so where the heck did THAT come from?

"What? I liked it." Danny grumbled. "Um… so how do I 'go ghost' again?"

"You reach your core and-"

"My what?" he blinked and I sighed.

"That cold feeling you feel deep inside, mentally reach for it and bring it out." I explained.

"Oh, I get it." he smiled before closing his eyes to concentrate. The core is usually in the centre of a ghost, a place where they could easily access its power, and for a human-like ghost, that place is the torso area.

There was a sudden burst of light on his torso and that must've surprised him since he opened his eyes and looked rather startled and worried, the ring of light split horizontally and began going over his legs and head, turning him into his ghost form, and he shut his eyes in fear at first. I blinked as I looked at him, seeing him floating there… with his legs fused as a misty tail.

Danny opened his eyes and noticed this immediately, freaking him out, "Ah! Where'd my legs go!?"

"Danny, calm down!" I spoke up. "This is normal for most ghosts. The tail is what helps you speed up during flight."

"Okay Andy, it's your turn, transform!" Sam suddenly said to me. "And actually _do_ it this time."

I frowned and turned to her, seeing Tucker looking expectantly at me, "Come on dude, I want to see your ghost form too!"

Technically if he saw me 'transform' during the second accident he should already know what my 'ghost form' look like, not that _I_ have seen it yet. I looked over at Danny, who looked nervous and scared, he really didn't know what to do and kept looking at me with those glowing green eyes, but he was begging me, he wanted me to be like him, to help guide him through this.

Seriously, how in the world and Ghost Zone did he do this _without_ me the first time around? I bit my lip… I couldn't just let Danny take on Desiree on his own, especially since he doesn't remember anything about being a halfa superhero. I wanted to say no, I wanted to ignore him, I wanted to just back away and say I can't do it… but… I… I couldn't just leave my brother like this… I have to at least be there for him, even if it means… no longer denying the awful truth.

I squeezed my hands into fists as I shut my eyes, I can't believe I was doing this. That annoying cold feeling that pestered me all day was right there, waiting for me to use it, I took a mental hold on it and I already felt it rushing through my body. I almost yelped in shock from its sudden burst through my veins as I opened my eyes to see that burst of light appearing on my torso, a light extremely similar if not the same as my brother's when he transforms, I braced myself for any kind of pain as the ring of light split horizontally across my body, but… there was no pain, it was just really cold, but not unbearably so- it was like being splashed by cold water, without getting wet.

When it was done, I felt… _different_ in a sense. I felt a lot lighter, colder yet strangely warmer too in a way, and I almost felt like a heavy burden that was on my body for so long completely lifted… is this what it's like to be a ghost? I looked down at my clothes, they were that hazmat suit I used to wear, only the colors were inverted, now the dark navy blue was the primary color. That 'AP' symbol was white on my chest, so it easily showed… and the 'P' now had an actual meaning to it. I could see the tip of my hair dangling, so I knew it was as white as snow, like Danny's ghost form hair, the only thing I couldn't see was my eyes.

"Cool dude! You two look almost exactly the same!" Tucker pointed at me and Danny. "Only other than the hazmat suit, your eyes are toxic green." he pointed at Danny. "And your eyes are poisonous purple!" he pointed at me. My eyes are… purple? Well I do remember seeing a purple light in our bedroom when I woke up, guess it really was my eyes after all.

I noticed Sam was smirking smugly at me, but I turned away from her. The truth was here… I _did_ have a ghost form… which means… I'm… I'm a monster… or _going_ to be. But when I looked over at my brother, he seemed a lot more relaxed now, which, I guess, is good… for him.

"Wow…" Danny whistled to himself, looking me over. "This… is kinda cool, I'm not gonna li-aaaaaah!" His arms suddenly looked like spaghetti strands as they flopped around and became limp! "W-what the heck is going oooon!?"

"Danny, focus!" I heard Sam say frantically.

I looked down and sighed- I have no idea how it works as a ghost, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna screw something up… maybe I shouldn't use any powers, what if it corrupts me?

"I wish I had one of those sweet monster trucks!" I frowned when I heard Tucker suddenly say that.

"Why would you say that!?" I snapped at him, but flinched when I heard the echo in my voice.

"No kidding!" Sam glowered at Tucker, growling out, "Seriously, dude. Do you pay attention? To anything? At all!? EVER?"

* * *

Then Desiree suddenly floated up behind Tucker, and her hand began to glow purple, causing a monster truck like the one that I had seen two days ago appear! "Huh- this doesn't seem very monstrous." Tucker observed, walking up to it. "I think we're goo-" The monster truck suddenly roared, baring metallic teeth! "...I was so wrong. WAAAAAAAAH!"

He kinda deserved it… Oh no, I'm already turning into a sadistic ghost! This is bad for me! Desiree herself was huge! I don't think my memory lost brother can take her!

"What do I do? What do I do!?" he panicked, looking at me or Sam for some kind of clue.

"You two fight her! And then you use this!" Sam threw us the Fenton Thermos, I caught it.

Danny looked at the thermos and frowned in confusion, glancing at Sam. "... For what, soup?"

"Danny!" I pushed him out of the way before a huge glass ball almost fell on top of him. Who wished for a giant glass ball?

"W-whoa!" Danny yelped, going over the cliff dramatically… and then plummeting to the ground. "OW!" I heard a BONK, probably from the Fenton Thermos hitting him on the head, huh… I must've dropped it when I pushed him earlier.

"Concentrate!" Sam shouted… before the plants suddenly came to life and grabbed her! "W-wha- who the heck wished for evil plants!?"

"They probably wished for plants to come to life and Desiree made them evil." I said.

"Who cares!? Just get her before she grants anymore twisted wishes!" Sam shouted at me. "Like, shoot a ghost ray from your hands or something!"

"Yeah, like I'd know _how_! That's one of the few things I didn't study on." I grumbled.

"Then try to fly or something!" she yelled back.

I turned around to see Danny floating, but he was upside down- this would be pretty comedic to watch if the situation wasn't so dire. Desiree seemed shocked, though, staring at my brother in shock. "Y-you!? You're back!? But… but how is this possible!?"

"Danny, use a ghost ray from your hand!" Sam cried out, still trying to break free.

"Ghost ray…?" Danny frowned before looking at me, still upside down.

I sighed and said with a shrug, "I'm not sure how, but I think you're supposed to focus some of your energy or power into your hand and shoot, but it's only a guess."

"You could try it too, you know!" I heard Sam yell and sighed.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled back at her irritably. I turned but saw Danny's butt glowing green, my eyes widened in shock and I couldn't hold in my laughter. "Pffft, hahahahahaha!"

"...Huh?" Danny blinked, looking at his butt in confusion. "Well… that can't be right- but it'll have to do!" He quickly turned around and… fired an ectoblast out of his butt.

My laughter quickly got that much louder, and I couldn't help but wheeze out, "Oh this is too good! This is _too good_!" But I didn't realize that my laughing was causing me to float, and I didn't notice until I smacked my head right into Danny's feet!

"Ow!" I rubbed my head as Danny flipped through the air. When I noticed I was floating, I freaked out and panicked. "AH!" I was afraid I was gonna fall and began waving my arms around in the sky like a panicking flightless bird.

"What the-!?" I heard Desiree's confused voice. "T-there are _two_ of you now!?"

"Well, now… I'll, uh…" Danny quickly unscrewed the lid of the Fenton Thermos… but nothing happened. "Gah, I don't know how to _use_ this stupid thing!"

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" I shouted. "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FLY!"

That's when I suddenly felt something hit me to the ground and I heard Danny's yelp as he fell beside me… I think we just got slapped by Desiree… ouch. "Gah, that hu- YIPE!" Desiree's hand suddenly forced us back to the ground again, and I noticed her hand was glowing… she's granting more wishes!

She let us go soon afterwards, I felt kinda dizzy- I think my brother's the same way but I'm not sure. She looked down and smirked at us as I tried to rebalance my spinning head, I was not used to this type of combats with the ghosts. "You don't remember anything, do you? And you…" I think she's talking to me. "Where did YOU come from? But you're clearly inexperienced, so I don't have to worry."

"I-I don't _need_ to remember everything to know I have to stop _you_!" I saw Danny pointing at Desiree, before the ray of light appeared around him and turned him back into a human! "...Although, remembering would be nice."

Oh crap! What should I do? What CAN I do at this point? If only Danny Phantom, the one who I fought with for almost half a year, was still here! _He'd _know what to do, he'd be able to defeat her!

Danny gave a shout and I looked up to see Desiree turned her hand into a huge hammer, bent on smooshing us to death no doubt. No… I can't let her end it like this! Danny's in danger, I have to do something!

Without really thinking, I made a dive at my brother, he's a lot more vulnerable than I am in his human form! I pushed him out of the way and kept going, then I suddenly zipped up a bit, barely dodging her crushing blow… and I realized I was floating while holding onto my brother- strangely enough, he was really light. "Are you okay, bro?" I asked him in concern.

"H-huh?" Danny blinked, looking at me in surprise. "..Uh… yeah, I'm alright. Er… could you put me down now, Andy?"

"I would… but I have no idea how I'm flying, so I don't know how to get down, unless you want me to drop you." I said, and he paled.

"No, no, no, you're good!" he said quickly and I gave a chuckle.

"I will end you once and for all, ghost boys." I heard Desiree said coldly and I looked up, my eyes widening in shock- we're still in danger!

I tried to back away in the air, and surprisingly I did, and that's when I noticed my legs were gone! "What happened to my legs!?" I noticed a wispy mist replaced them, but since I was holding my brother I couldn't really see it clearly, I can only assume they're that wispy tail that I saw on my brother sometimes when he flies.

I was trying to get away from Desiree- I couldn't fight back like this, I had no experience as a halfa! Then as I was flying past Sam, I heard her mumble, "This is all my fault… I wish I had never fought with Danny…"

DING DONG! Of course! How could I have been so stupid!? "Sam! Wish! Make that wish!" I shouted to her while still trying to avoid Desiree's incoming ectoblasts.

"W-what?" Sam blinked, looking up at me, before her eyes lit up in realization. "Of course! We've got a ghost right here that grants every single wish she hears!" She quickly took a deep breath and shouted out, "I WISH THAT DANNY AND I HAD NEVER HAD THAT FIGHT! And I wish Danny, Andy, Tucker and I remembered everything and his costume stayed the way it is because I really like it, along with Andy staying a halfa too!"

Wait, WHAT!? "Sam! Why did you say that!?" I yelled at her, but it was already too late.

"So you have wished it, and so it shall be!" Desiree shouted as those purple rays came out of her hand, only this time it seemed… calmer and more wavey like water.

I stopped and let it hit Danny since this is what he needed to remember everything, I just hope Sam was specific enough that wouldn't be twisted. I shut my eyes a bit as he glowed purple and suddenly became still. I frowned a bit before realizing my feet touched the ground- oh good, I finally stopped flying, and could put him down. "D-Danny?" How do I change back again? I knew how to turn ghost but not how to change back… oh crud, will he even recognize me?

* * *

"..." Danny suddenly grinned, and he quickly turned back into a ghost again, aiming the Fenton Thermos at Desiree. "Looks like your wishes have been canceled, Desiree!" As soon as he closed the lid, he turned and stopped when he saw me.

"Uh… hi?" I gave him a nervous wave. So now that he remembers everything… does he remember what happened to me too? I really wish he wasn't holding the Fenton Thermos right now in case Desiree made him forget what happened before.

"..." Danny gave me a bright grin and a thumbs-up. "Looking good, bro- I gotta admit, it's great to see we're finally back together again!" Then he paused, glancing at the DP on his hazmat suit. "...Uh… did you guys do something to my costume?"

"No, it's always been that way." Sam said after she approached us, smiling.

I frowned a bit, it's good to know he didn't forget about me- or did he? That's up for debate, he knew it was me yet he didn't seem to recall the DP on his suit. "Um… you sure you're really okay with… _this_?" I asked, gesturing to myself.

"Of course!" Danny smiled, crossing his arms. "I mean, come on- we both have been wishing that you had ghost powers for a while, and now you do! Plus we look so much alike now! This is _awesome_!" He then put his arm around my shoulder, with that big grin on his face.

"Oh come on bro, I didn't say I wished to have ghost powers, just that it intrigued me- besides, for all you know I got these powers from Desiree like Tucker did, so you'd better expunge the ghost out of me before I do some real damage." I said quickly.

"...Seriously?" Danny frowned at that, giving me a look. "You _do_ realize I remember everything that happened, right? Including the second accident? You got your power the same as me- I think we'll be okay!"

I sighed… okay, so he DID remember- well, there goes that little card. Sam then spoke up, "Andy's just not used to the idea of being half ghost, so just give him some time and support him a bit- he'll need it."

…When did Sam sound like Jazz? Eh, whatever, now I just need some more info. "You could start by telling me how the heck I change back."

Danny chuckled, reaching down to grab the Fenton Thermos he had dropped when he had noticed his new costume change, before Tucker quickly covered his face. "Whoa, whoa, watch where you point that thing!"

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing, but Danny just gave Tucker a dirty look, and Tucker himself quickly raised his hands in defense.

"Ahem… so how do I change back?" I asked him again, crossing my arms expectantly.

Danny gave a smirk before the ring of light changed him back to human, "You're smart, I'll let you figure it out bro."

"What!? Are you freaking serious!?" I snapped at him.

Danny laughed at that, shaking his head in amusement. "It isn't that hard- you already know how to go ghost, so it'll be easy to change back once you think about it!"

"...What?" What the heck does he mean by that? ...It… can't be as simple as trying to reverse the process, right? ...Right? I crossed my arms at him.

To go ghost, you had to reach for the cold spot which is the core and bring it out, but to turn human…? I don't know… I doubt it'll be like reaching for your own heart and hope that it somehow turns you back. As a joke, I did just that, imagining pulling my own heart before I heard Danny chuckling, and I glared at him again. "What's so funny!?"

"N-nothing, nothing!" Danny kept chuckling as he grinned at me. "But it looks like you figured the process out all on your own, bro~ I told you you were smart!"

"...Wah?" He took my hands and showed me my hazmat suit was gone, I wasn't glowing that unnatural glow anymore- my skin tone was back to normal and I was back in my shirt and pants, what a relief. "I just kinda did that as a joke…" I mumbled.

"Well, it worked!" Danny said with a smile before he glanced down to Paulina's Quinceanera. "...Hey… weren't we supposed to go down there?"

"Yeah- and now that everything's back to normal, she's kind of expecting a visit from the ghost boy." Sam said with a smirk. "You should probably keep your promises."

"So we're going to the Quinceanera?" Tucker asked hopefully.

I looked down at the party- Paulina did say she was hoping to see us there, especially after I saved her life, but still… should we go? I don't know, I can't really control these sym- … these… _powers_ yet, it'd be bad if I accidentally go invisible or sink to the ground all of a sudden.

"...Hey, why don't you and Sam go to that movie? You did promise her after all." I said to my brother.

Danny blinked before smiling. "Heh… yeah, I suppose I should keep my promises. What about you, bro?"

"I think I'll just hang out here for a bit." I said. "I have a lot of… stuff to think about. You two have fun." I smirked at him and Sam.

"Hey! What am I? Chopped liver?" Tucker grumbled irritably, crossing his arms in frustration.

I chuckled, grabbing his arm. "You can head down to the party if you want, I can tell you're excited for it!"

Tucker smiled, nodding excitedly. "Alright, I'll go for it!"

Danny smiled as he said, "You sure you'll be alright on your own?"

"I'll be fine, you two have fun with your movie." I said.

Sam smiled, "Thanks Andy. Come on Danny, if we hurry we can catch it before the previews ends!" And with that, she grabbed his arm and all but dragged him off.

With Tucker running to the party and Danny and Sam heading to the movies, I was rather relieved to be alone. I'm going to need some time to think about what I'm going to do now.

* * *

**Yes, Andy is a stubborn boy. Now as always, a review is appreciated and I look forward to hearing from you. And no, Andy is not Clockwork nor is he being trained to be some time apprentice. There are some potentials for that, but it's nothing I have in mind right now.**


	6. Chapter 6: Infestation

**I'm glad to hear a lot of people really enjoyed Andy's ghost form, especially his eyes. Apparently you guys thought his eyes would be a ghostly blue due to Danny's eyes being green, that's a fair logic there, but I'm a bit more creative than that. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Infestation**

I was looking at my hands… all of this felt unreal- like it's just another dream, but this is a dream I can't wake up from. I mean… I'm able to walk through walls… disappear… fly… it's almost like my brother's powers!

And yet… I couldn't help but think to myself; is this really the result of powers… or the same illness I was sure was taking me over and killing me before? At first I figured it was an illness, a disease, but I was proven wrong when I discovered I have a ghost form too. That couldn't have been an illness, because then I wouldn't have a ghost form… right?

I remember Tucker didn't have a ghost form when Desiree gave him ghost powers- he looked the same when he used his powers, just that he had an unnatural green aura on him. He started mutating later, but otherwise he didn't exactly have a ghost form. Who am I fooling? I can't just keep lying to myself. If I have these powers I should at least try to get used to them so they wouldn't randomly trigger at the wrong time…

I remember Danny telling me how some of his powers worked, and from that knowledge, I was trying to use it to help keep these powers under control. I walked around a bit and my feet would go intangible I would then grab the ground with my hands and pull myself up- I refuse to give up until I can get it under control. Sometimes I would go invisible, or parts of my body would disappear, sometimes I would float and I had to hang on to a rock or a tree to keep from going too high.

As the hours passed, and the early evening turned into midnight, I kept at it. It's possible I've been at this for a couple of days but I hardly noticed. I looked at my hands… one was invisible and the other was intangible. I did this on purpose to see if I could manipulate it. I think it's possible to be both invisible and intangible too, but that might be a bit too advanced for me right now, and I only want to keep my powers from acting up rather than actually_ use_ them. This is just until I can find a way to become full human again, assuming it's possible.

Finally, I think I've got the intangibility and invisibility down, somewhat, at least to a degree it won't do it randomly. Come to think of it… do I even have a ghost sense? I don't think it reacted to Desiree… but then again, it _could_ have been that I was just getting used to my senses… My body and mind isn't used to this, it'll probably be a few days until my body gets used to this- after all, it took a while for Danny's to, but at least my mind isn't a stranger to ghosts.

I paid close attention to whenever my powers acted up, the intangibility usually acted up with my emotions- if I became too stressed, nervous or upset, I would literally begin sinking into the ground. Invisibility came with embarrassment and not wanting to be seen. And flying usually came with a feeling of lightness, not light headed, but just being light- calmness and usually a joyful emotion, hence why I floated when I was laughing at my brother earlier when his ghost ray came out of his behind.

So by now I've got invisibility, flight, and intangibility under control, not to mention transformation… I just have to figure out how to make a ghost ray, maybe see if I have a ghost sense, and that might be all. Well, hopefully I _wouldn't_ have to use it, the ghost ray is a dangerous weapon… unlike the ray gun I used to use, it can hurt both ghosts _and_ humans- but I guess I should at least try to use it… if I have to. Maybe I don't need to use it, or maybe I won't even have the power to use it, after all, since every ghost- halfa or not- is different. I have no idea how to summon it, so I might as well ignore it for now.

I looked up at the night sky… I wonder what time it is now? The party's already long over, and I'm pretty sure Danny and Sam went home. It's pretty dark out here, the only light source were the stars- I guess the only reason why it's so easy for me to see out here is because I'm… well, a ghost, the dark is no problem for a _ghost_. I had wanted to see if I should keep going to make sure I have everything under control, but seeing how late it is it's best if I just head home for now.

* * *

No, I did not fly home, I'm not crazy- I only learned how NOT to fly. I was just glad to make it home in one piece. By the time I made it to my room, my eyes widened when I saw it was already 3:23 in the morning! … Oh dang… I've really been out there way too long! I'm gonna be wiped out in school… and thankfully for me everyone's already asleep so my parents and Jazz wouldn't scold me for coming home so late.

I don't see Danny in his bed… I guess he's out on his night patrol. I would go look for him… but I'm too tired. As soon as my head hit the pillow I all but blacked out. And all too soon, that alarm buzzed through the room.

"Ugh…" I mumbled weakly, trying to grab the alarm clock, but with no luck. "Stupid… alarm… turn off…!"

"Morning bro, are you- whoa." I heard Danny say, clearly noticing how tired I was… along with the fact that I was still in my clothes from yesterday. "Uh… you okay?"

I grumbled as I sat up, he's a lot more used to these late nights than I was clearly, I'll bet I look like a mess- heck I FEEL like a mess! "Had… a _very_ late night." I said with a yawn.

"...Seriously?" Danny blinked, sweatdropping. "Why were you up so late, Andy? I thought you'd be back home by midnight, not… well, not later than that! And you've been gone almost a whole weekend. You're lucky I've been covering for you."

"The entire weekend? I just wanted to make sure I didn't end up waking up on top of the kitchen table again." I said. Danny blinked before he grinned, and I quickly said, "No Danny, I'm not training my powers, I'm just making sure they don't act up on me, that is ALL."

"That _is_ training!" he said cheekily, still smirking at me as he held a hand out to me. "Now c'mon- let's get you out of bed, it's time for school soon."

I gave him an annoyed glare, but he helped me out bed. I was so glad to be able to clean myself up from the mess I looked- I had to comb my hair twice as long to help smooth it out from all the mud and twigs that got caught up in it.

* * *

When we were downstairs for breakfast, however, Dad couldn't help resist showing off one of his inventions. "Dad… what is this?" It looked like calculator.

"This is our newest invention! The Fenton Ghost Level!" Dad announced proudly.

"The what now?" Danny asked from beside me, chewing on his cereal, and he's eating Fruit Loops… no comment.

Mom, who was beside Dad, was more than happy to explain it. "It can scan any nearby ghosts, whether they're invisible or not, and tell us how powerful they are. It goes from a scale level of 1-10, 10 being the strongest and 1 being the weakest- that's about how high we can get it for now since it's only in the prototype stage."

Huh… come to think of it… I remember a possibility that Danny could sense how powerful as ghost was, though I wasn't all that sure about it. I wonder if that thing worked on half ghosts? It might, all their other inventions seemed to have reacted to my brother before. Hmm… I'm actually quite curious how powerful Danny is- he has been fighting ghosts for a while, and he's developed his powers quite nicely despite having been in the accident twice. Still… I couldn't exactly wave it at him…

Suddenly, the calculator beeped. "THERE ARE -TWO- GHOSTS IN THE AREA. CALCULATING POWER LEVELS." ...W-wait, what!? It can sense me too!? ...That's right- I'm a half ghost too now!

"Huh!? TWO ghosts!?" Dad grinned like he just won the jackpot. "Great! What are their power levels? C'mon c'mon c'mon…!"

I dropped my spoon into my own cereal bowl and Danny did a spit take, Dad raised an eyebrow, "Whoa! One of them is a level 6 and the other is a level 3! This is amazing! One of them is a pretty high level, Mads, we've gotta find those ghosts!"

Level 3? I suppose that's understandable since I literally just got my ghost powers and planning to get rid of it somehow. So Danny's a level 6, guess all those ghost fighting have been paying off. Danny grumbled and kept his face down. I looked over at Jazz, who looked a bit surprised herself, after Sam made that wish, I'm sure she remembered Danny's half ghost, but she has no idea about my own powers… should I tell her?

"Two ghosts?" Jazz said in confusion.

"Uh, heh… well you know, they're invisible and all, and one of them is a pretty low level one." I said nervously.

Danny coughed nervously and said, "We really should get going now, come on bro!" he suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door.

"Geez Danny, what was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing, but… we really need to get you some training." he said.

"I don't need training- I'd rather just have enough to keep them under control, nothing more." I said firmly, tugging my arm out of my brother's grip.

Danny gave me an annoyed frown, crossing his arms. "And when ghosts go after you thinking that you're me, what then? They can sense other ghosts too, ya know!"

"Trust me, it wouldn't be the first time they went after me because they thought I was you." I grumbled, clearly remembering that time when Walker had his goons invade Amity Park- half of them attacked me thinking I was Danny, and I was HUMAN back then. "If I can handle an army of ghosts as a human then, I can handle them just fine now."

Danny sighed, shaking his head. "Not if they all gang up on you- I have trouble with that myself! Trust me Andy, you'll need training. Please? I promise I'd work with you on it!"

"Look, I'm not going to be a half ghost superhero! That's supposed to be your job and your job alone." I said, pointing at his forehead. "It was your destiny to be a halfa, what I did was purely an accident."

"Really? Because I don't believe that." he said, gently pushing my finger away from his forehead.

"Why not?" I frowned, looking at him.

"You once told me you believe that everything happens for a reason, even accidents." Danny said. "So why can't you believe that now?"

I blinked but turned away from him. "It's… it's not really something I could just accept…"

"Are you scared of these powers?" he asked me, gently putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's not the powers themselves I'm scared of." I said. "It's… how I could use them. These kind of powers, to be able to fly, turn invisible, go through solid matter- it's so very easy to abuse them that it's scary."

Danny sighed, his grip on my shoulder tightening slightly. "I know, bro… I know… sometimes I feel the same way- I don't think I ever told you about how just before Freakshow came to town I was framed for a jewelry store robbery when the ghosts who were robbing it tossed their stolen goods at me and I got caught with them. The thing is… I nearly thought about taking them- I didn't, obviously, but still… I so easily could've."

"But you didn't, and that's the important thing." I said with a sigh. "But even then I'm sure you abused those powers of yours once in a while, to get back at bullies or to take a peek in the girls locker room."

"H-how did you-?" He was blushing red in shock, and most likely from embarrassment.

I gave an amused chuckle. "I remember seeing that guy's pants stuffed with frogs from a floating box once, and don't think I forgot that time when you fought with Tucker- you went into the girl's locker room."

"...E-er…" Danny coughed awkwardly, glancing away. "...D-don't tell anyone else, especially Sam okay? She'd kill me…"

"Bro, if I wanted to tell her that I would've done so already." Suddenly I felt something really hot coming up my throat… ugh, do I have heartburn or something? I opened my mouth to get some cool air into my hot throat, but to my surprise a dark blue mist came out, and at the same time Danny's lighter blue mist came out of his mouth.

"...Huh." Danny blinked, glancing at me. "Seems like we've got a ghost nearby…"

* * *

I expected the ghost sense to be cold, why was mine so hot? Danny then looked around before looking up. I looked up too and was surprised to see a giant green bug... It looked like some kind of fat mosquito. I hate regular mosquitoes enough as it is, but a giant ghost one!? Oy…

"It's flying to the school! We'll never catch it on foot!" I grumbled, meaning I'll either have to fly or let my brother handle this on his own.

"..." Danny grinned at me knowingly, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. "Well then… I guess we'd better get to flying, huh bro? Ready to try out your new powers?"

"I can't control my flight, Danny." I said with frown. "I've only learned how to keep myself _from_ flying."

"Sheesh, in that case I've got a lot to teach you then." Danny said with a sigh.

"Look, you go on ahead and take on that giant ghost bug I'll see what I can do." I said to him. "AS _human_!"

"Fine, but you're going to have to use those powers of yours some time, bro." my brother said to me, before he raised up his arms. "I'm going ghost!" And with those words, he transformed into Danny Phantom once again.

He flew off after that giant ghost bug as I ran after them, knowing Danny will have to fight that bug alone since I couldn't fly up there myself… well… I… I could but… I sighed as I looked up at him a she fired his Ghost Ray and knocked the ghost bug back, but I felt weird… it's not because of my ghost powers though, I still feel saying that, but something else… I felt this feeling before… back when Danny and Sam got into that argument… before Desiree…

Ugh… what's happening to me? My head feels so… it's like it's thumping hard… but when I looked up at Danny again, that's when my eyes grew wide and I couldn't stop staring at my brother- no matter how fast he was, I couldn't stop staring at him.

* * *

"_Bug… zapper!" Danny said with a smirk as he avoided the giant ghost mosquito, and it hit the electric wires, causing it to be zapped._

_The ghost mosquito then suddenly dispersed into thousands of tiny versions of itself, and Danny frowned when he saw them, and they all swarmed the school._

_The little ghost bugs evaded my brother and Danny sighed, grumbling to himself, "One down… and a billion to go…" before he flew down into the school himself._

* * *

My pounding headache finally stopped and my eyes finally turned away from the sky… ugh… why do I keep having these random daydreams when I watch my brother? I looked up again to see Danny was still fighting that giant ghost mosquito, as if when it became those thousands of smaller bugs never happened… what's going on with me?

I shook my head, trying to dispel whatever came over me and saw Danny just got tangled in some goopy mess before falling into a tree. I ran over to see Paulina happened to be crossing by, and she looked at Danny, shocked to see him there upside down.

"G-ghost boy!?" she stammered out, her eyes wide in shock. "I… what are you doing? And upside down too!"

"Oh… h-hi, Paulina!" Danny said with a nervous smile. "You should probably run now."

Paulina gave a smile before running towards him, making Danny quickly say, "No! Not _towards_ me! Away, run!"

I ran over to Paulina and grabbed her arm before that giant ghost bug could get at her, that would've been nasty if it was after her blood. "What do you think you're doing? You'll get hurt!"

Paulina frowned, and she looked at me, "But… the ghost boy…"

"He's a ghost hunter Paulina, whenever you see him he'll be fighting with ghosts!" I said to her, frowning.

She sighed, I was expecting her to yell at me to let her go, but to my surprise she wasn't putting up much of a struggle, "I-I know, but…"

"Look, just get to school before something else happens, the ghost boy can take care of himself." I said to her.

Paulina frowned, she looked back to see my ghostly brother punching the big ghost bug away and she sighed, "Fine, but only because I can't talk to him while he's fighting that thing."

I sighed in relief when she ran off and I looked back to see the ghost bug chasing Danny towards the electric wires… wait… the electric wires!? B-but that's…

"Bug…" Danny smirked before he dodged the ghost bug last second and it flew right into the wires, shocking it, just like in my daydream earlier. "Zapper!"

I had to shut my eyes because it was so bright, but when I managed to open them again… oh no… there were thousands of those tiny versions of that giant ghost mosquito! Everything happened just like that weird daydream earlier!

Those little ghost bugs flew towards the school, swarming it, just like I predicted. "Well, one down… and a billion to go…" I heard Danny sigh from the air.

"Danny!" I called up to him before he could fly towards the sky.

"Andy?" He flew down and landed in front of me. "You know, you could've helped back there."

I frowned and sighed, "I couldn't reach either of you, you were both flying around so much."

"Here's an idea; next time why don't you FLY with us?" Danny rolled his green glowing eyes.

"Ugh… Look, even though I am ABLE to fly it doesn't mean I can _keep up_ with you. I've only learned how NOT to do it while in human form, okay? I can't control where I fly or how fast I would go!" I said back, grumbling in annoyance.

"Then why don't you actually _try_ to learn to fly? That would make it a lot easier." Danny said with a frown.

I looked down, "... I don't… I don't really want to use these _ghost powers_, we've talked about this. Why can't you just carry me and I fight with the Fenton Rod like before?"

"Come on Andy, that was when you were human, you're part ghost like I am now so wouldn't it be better if you'd just use your powers to fight instead of just weapons all the time?" Danny asked me.

Logically, he makes a good point, it would be better to use the actual powers to fight the ghosts rather than just the standard weapons, as a human I had no choice but to rely on them, but now… Ugh… I hated this, I wasn't ready to be a half ghost superhero… I only wanted to help Danny as an underdog human…

"I… I don't… know how…" I spoke up almost silently, so silently that if he didn't have acute hearing he might've missed it.

"Then you should learn… bro, I can teach you, but only if you'd let me." Danny said softly, putting a hand on my shoulder. His hand was cold since he was in ghost form, but I knew he was trying to comfort me, he must know that I was scared since he had to go through the same thing, only he himself didn't know what was going on with him until later.

I didn't want to accept this yet, and with those ghost bugs loose in the school we should probably get there. "Let's just get to school before we're late."

Danny looked at me with a small frown before he said, "Alright fine, but at least think about it bro." And with that, the ring appeared on his torso as he turned back to human.

* * *

When we got to school I headed over to my locker while Danny went to talk to Tucker and Sam, I wasn't really paying attention to them. Tucker was putting on some weird cologne, I think he said he made it himself… and he smells like sweet tarts and gym shoes… that was a weird smell. I was getting my history and science books out when I heard buzzing behind me and my throat got hot before that dark blue mist came out of my mouth again making me frown as I turned back, oh great, I almost forgot about those little ghost bugs that were flying around here.

But when I turned I saw Paulina walking past more boys, who were all gawking at her like usual, she ignored them as usual. "So many boys… but only one you." I heard her say before opening her locker door.

I turned away, I already saw that creepy shrine to my brother's ghost form I didn't need to see it again. "Hey Danny, Tucker, Sam." I spoke up to my friends.

"Hmm? What's wrong Andy?" Sam asked.

"Are you still bummed out that you got ghost powers? Come on man, lighten up! That's an awesome thing! Do you know what you could do with those powers?" Tucker smiled excitedly before Sam punched his arm. "Ow!"

"You mean like when YOU used them and almost killed them?" Sam snapped at him.

"Th-that wasn't my fault okay?" Tucker pouted.

"Actually, I was going to say that I'm going to talk to Jazz for a bit, so go ahead and get to class without me." I said.

"Why bro?" Danny frowned. "I mean Jazz…"

Yeah, Jazz isn't exactly in the loop, or she's not supposed to be according to these three anyway, but Jazz was the one who helped me when Danny first became half ghost, and I really needed to talk to her. "I know, but it's really about an assignment."

"Well if you're sure…" Danny said.

"We'll see you in class." Sam nodded to me.

"But don't be late, Mr. Lancer doesn't like that." Tucker said as I nodded.

* * *

I turned to find Jazz, thankfully she was easy to find since she was still in the hallway. "Hey Jazz."

Jazz looked up and smiled, "Hey Andy, ready for another day at school?"

"Well actually, I wanted to talk to you about something." I said hesitantly.

"Sure, what about?" She asked, giving me her full attention.

I took a deep breath and said, "Well… Jazz… say you were the one in that accident instead of Danny, what would you do with ghost powers?"

Jazz blinked before she crossed her arms thinking for a bit, I waited patiently before she said, "Well… that would be hard to say. I suppose with great powers comes with great responsibility, you can either use it for yourself as personal gain or you can use it to help or endanger people. I'd probably use it to try to help people if I could."

"But what if you don't want to use it, what then?" I asked.

"Well… you can't just ignore it. I mean if you have powers you have powers, you should at least try to embrace what you have, right?" Jazz said with a shrug.

I looked down… maybe she's right… I don't think these powers are something I can just ignore… Suddenly my throat got really hot, but I didn't want Jazz to know another one of her brothers was half dead so I kept my mouth shut, but it was hard as my 'ghost sense' was burning my mouth! But I quickly forgot that when I saw a tiny ghost bug fly on Jazz's neck and literally just went inside her!

My mouth dropped open, letting that dark blue mist come out, but thankfully Jazz was distracted as she slapped at the back of her neck where that bug was.

"Ow!" she snapped. "Was that a bug bite?"

"Uh…" I frowned before hearing a lot of buzzing noises and turned to see the whole student body were getting swarmed by these ghost bugs. "It's the bug plague!"

* * *

What are these ghost bugs doing? They're going into people? That's just nasty! I ducked my head under cover and watched as those little suckers swarm the rest of the school… it's kinda weird, they seem to be ignoring me…. and everyone else who got 'bitten', were they… homing in on people?

"Andy! I could use some help over here!" I heard my brother shouted from the wall- wait what?

YAH! I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw my brother's intangible head popping out of the wall _right in front of me_! "D-D-DANNY! ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!?" I snapped at him.

"No, but I'm trying to get you to use your ghost powers to help." Danny said as he sucked in a swarm of those ghost bugs nearby with the Fenton Thermos.

"Are you kidding me? Stop trying to get me to use these powers!" I snapped before turning. "Oh shoot…" I saw Dash running as more swarms were aiming at him.

"WAAAAH!" Dash screamed, running to the bathroom.

"Dash!" I ran after him in concern. I wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Andy wait!" I heard Danny shout for me, but I didn't wait, instead I kept running.

* * *

What the…? I just saw Dash literally phasing through the bathroom door! H-how? I frowned… something definitely wasn't right here, you know, other than the ghost bugs invading people's bodies like parasites.

I gulped as I opened the door, "D-Dash? Are you okay?"

"Ugh… I… I don't feel so good…" I heard Dash moaning from behind one of the stalls. Why does it suddenly feel like I'm in a horror movie?

"Um… Dash, could you please tell me what's wrong?" I cautiously asked, half expecting some kind of alien popping out of his chest or something.

"I… I… I feel… weird…" He answered, moaning.

"What do you mean?" I asked, hoping he would be more specific, but he didn't say anything else after that.

I frowned in concern, putting my ear on the stall door hoping Dash was still alive in there, but then suddenly green- what I think is- ghost ray shot out of the door! I gave a startled yelp as I stumbled back, and as soon as the door was opened I was shocked to see Dash coming out, but as a hideous green monster version of himself! It's almost like he's been mutated or turned into a ghost himself. The only other time I've seen him something similar to this was when I had weird hallucinations on the day my brother was in the hospital.

"**GET AWAY!"** Dash shouted at me in a distorted tone.

"Dash! What happened to you?" If I hadn't believed I was in a horror movie before I definitely believe it now! I screamed when he reached out to grab me with his claws.

If only I had the Fenton Rod… but no, I… I'll have to rely on my powers again. Danny was too busy taking care of the ghost bugs in the school, so I'm on my own! The mutated ghost Dash lunged at me again, I ran into the stall and shut the door, that would be useless to a ghost, but it seemed the mutated ghost Dash didn't know how to use intangibility because I felt him trying to break down the door instead of going through it.

Okay, I can't hesitate any longer, if he breaks down the door then I'm finished. I shut my eyes and gritted my teeth, I felt that cold feeling waiting to be used again and pulled on it, feeling its power spreading through my body and a bright flash of light appeared on my torso, splitting the rings horizontally and changing me into my ghost form. It felt both weird and strangely comforting to be back in this dark blue and white hazmat suit.

Almost as soon I had completed the transformation, the mutated Dash destroyed the door and roared at me like an animal. "I hate to do this to you Dash, but I have no choice, I'm going to have to knock you out!"

I wasn't familiar with the powers this ghost body has, but I am aware of the basics on how to use things like invisibility, intangibility and a little bit on the ghost ray since I was practicing on how _not_ to use the two of them and have a small grip on how to use the last one. If I'm not mistaking, melee attacks like punching and kicking should work too.

The mutated Dash lunged at me again and I retaliated by kicking him in the chest, I was actually surprised at how far back I sent his body with that kick, I would've expected him to only be slightly pushed back at best. I better be careful, these powers are much stronger than I originally thought. Of course, having his back slammed into the wall didn't stop mutated Dash, he roared and aimed at me again.

"Alright, ghost ray…" I decided to try it out since I didn't trust myself to punch or kick him, I didn't want to hurt him too much. I held out my hand and tried to focus on the core's power, trying to force it into my hand.

I felt something like warm water forming on my hand, it was like warm water but in a circled globe, at least that's what it felt like as I was forming the ghost ray. Mutated Dash jumped at me and I quickly released it, shooting a green beam at him, the force of it caused mutated Dash to hit the ceiling and he groaned. I quickly caught him before he could hit the ground.

Mutated Dash gave me a pitiful look before he suddenly reverted back to normal, or as normal as he could be in his current state, he was human again at least, and he moaned before falling unconscious.

"Dash…" He felt cold, almost like how my brother felt when in ghost form... this wasn't a good sign.

* * *

All those ghost bugs, what were they after exactly? They didn't suck anyone's blood, I doubt ghost bugs would want human blood anyway, and they didn't bite anyone they just phased into their skin, which is really gross and disturbing. Whatever these ghost bugs did it was far from normal, it mutated Dash into some kind of ghost monster, and they were aiming at all the students.

"Andy!" I almost jumped when I heard Danny's voice, he came through the bathroom door as human and looked at me, seeing me in my ghost form and had the unconscious Dash in my arms. "Uh…?"

I better explain myself before his imagination takes hold. "Dash mutated into some ghost monster, I had to go ghost to defend myself."

"Ah." Danny nodded before he smiled. "See bro? I told you that using your powers was better!"

"Ugh, forget about that Danny, we have more important things to worry about right now! These ghost bugs are infecting everyone and it's mutating them!" I snapped, knowing now was_ not_ the time to discuss about whether or not I use my ghost powers.

"Oh right, one went into Sam earlier too." Danny frowned.

Suddenly we heard the school's fire alarm going off, the teachers probably just now realized there's an infestation going around.

"_**ALL STUDENTS WHO HASN'T BEEN BITTEN MUST EVACUATE THE PREMISE IMMEDIATELY! THE REST WILL STAY HERE UNDER QUARANTINE!"**_

We heard Mr. Lancer's voice booming over the speakers, I frowned as I looked over at Danny, "You better put Dash down and change back to human bro."

I sighed, I didn't want to leave Dash unconscious alone here in the bathroom, but I guess we shouldn't stay here either or our parents will be worried sick, not to mention I rather not get caught up in quarantine lockdown. "Alright."

It wasn't that hard to revert back to human after knowing how to do it, it was easy when I wanted to be human again and reach for the warmth inside my ghostly form. I'm pretty sure ghosts don't normally have a warm spot inside them unless they're some kind of pyro and even then it would be blazing hot and not the soft kind of warmth.

Anyways, as soon as I returned to my human form- wow, that still feels weird thinking that- we gently put Dash down before we hurried into the hallway with the rest of the uninfected kids out of the school door, where all the teachers, ambulances and our parents were waiting for us- geez, did the teachers decided to call everyone out here _before_ telling us all to evacuate? Talk about irresponsible. Regardless, I'm glad we made it out of there, but… I can't say the same for most of the student body.

* * *

**Interesting deleted idea here; originally Andy was supposed to believe he got the ghost disease from these ghost bugs. But it worked better when he was in denial in the earlier chapter and I didn't want to write him still believing he got a ghost disease after it was proven to him it's not. Andy's smarter than that, he knows when to stop denying the truth. Although he still refuses to use these powers, he's such a paranoid stubborn boy. Anyways guys I have a couple of people who does fanart for this and My Brother's a Ghost story, you can check them out in devianart. Their names are sonicydannyphantom and BlueSkyWaterChaos. Now as always I am DarkFoxKit and I look forward to hearing from you.**


	7. Chapter 7: Divided We Stand

**Alright, next chapter is up! I hope you guys enjoy it. Seems people really like this episode. Also, I've decided to answer back to some of my reviewers, just to make the AN a little longer and I'm sure you guys would appreciate an answer back.**

**Captivity: if it was something major like character death I wouldn't be too lazy to edit it. But something small like one lousy day didn't seem like a big deal to me. Regardless I changed it, but don't expect it to be constant. ^^' But I'm curious, that interaction with Andy and Paulina is now making you want to ship them? That's... interesting.  
**

**Guest: I think everyone is looking forward to how people, especially Vlad, will react to the new ghost boy. I think it should be obvious about where I'm going with their elemental cores. But you may want to re-read the last chapter if you're wondering what Andy smells from Tucker's cologne, it _has_ been mentioned.**

**Calm: I wasn't going to ignore Andy's powers like that, and I always do have an idea. :3 You want to know the real reason why I stopped updating my DBZ fanfiction? It's not because I'm too busy, it's mostly because I hadn't been in the fandom in quite some time. That and I'm ashamed by my horrible grammar and misspelled words since I didn't have the proper document back then. It'll take forever to re-edit it all and I've already lost the original files to them. I'm not sure if I'll continue it to be honest.  
**

**Muney73: Yeah, Andy does seem smart enough to figure out combinations for his powers, sadly that won't be for a while until he accepts and gets used to his ghost powers. It should be pretty obvious what Andy's core is going to be, but as for the electric core idea I've always assumed Vlad had that since he uses electricity to shock Danny a lot.**

**OMNISENSE95: Yeah, Andy really doesn't trust himself. I'm not really sure what you mean by Andy being proof Danny is losing it in The Fenton Menace episode since Danny wasn't really losing it. And yes, you're right, Andy will not develop all the same powers as Danny- he will have his own unique set of powers.**

**Rune: Most people either forget or don't pay attention to detail, especially early on in the story. So to them it'd make sense Andy's eyes would be inverted from his brother's eyes. And you're right, Andy is a stubborn boy, but then what Fenton isn't? And yeah, the core is pretty obvious what it's going to be as I wanted it to compliment Danny's ice core. The electric core most likely belongs to Vlad and I don't want Andy taking the same core another halfa already has. And I didn't know Danny was originally spectated to have an electric core... huh... the more you know.**

**tkb0: Yeah, Doctors Disorders was the second episode of season 2. Heh, I've noticed that people often portray Danny as a pure heart- more often than not- naive, self sacrificing kind of guy. Though this scene was actually Key's idea it was a pretty good one since Danny IS still technically a teenager, superhero or not he's gonna be tempted. The show is great but it did lack having a deep story in most episodes, but I find these moments making it all the better for my story since it allows me to make it deeper.**

**Alright, that's all the reviews I'm answering for now. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Divided We Stand**

"What do you mean we can't go in there!? They're our children and they're sick! They NEED us!" Mom was freaking out on the teacher, who was trying to keep the crowd of angry and concern parents out of the school.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm not allowed to discern any information at this time." The teacher said nervously, trying to get Mom to calm down.

Is that my biology teacher? Huh… why don't I remember seeing him very often? What was his name again? Mr. Lancer always had to substitute for him.

"But you're a _teacher_, it's your JOB to give us information!" Mom shouted at him, looking like she's about to go hysteria.

"Oh poor Jazz!" Dad began crying. "She's always been my favorite!" he blew his nose into a random handkerchief he got out from one of his pockets.

Jeez Dad, way to just say it in our faces that you like Jazz more than either of us, but then again it's clueless Dad. I guess their father and daughter time made them closer. I saw Dad handing my brother the handkerchief he just blew his nose in… that is… disgusting.

"Here Danny, hang on to this, don't lost it! It was your grandfather's!" Dad said as Danny groaned, reluctantly taking it.

I guess I should be more bitter at the fact Dad called Jazz his favorite and gave Danny something that was our grandfather's, but I honestly didn't care at least not at the moment. Both Jazz and Dash were infected by these ghost bugs and I don't think an ordinary doctor is going to be able to help them.

* * *

"Pssst! Hey Danny, Andy, come over here." I turned when I heard Tucker's whispering voice, but he was a bit far away from the crowd, how did I hear him from all the way over there? Oh wait… acute ghost hearing, right… I don't think I'll ever be used to this…

I followed my brother through the crowd of parents and other students who avoided the infestation and went over to our techno geek friend as he smiled at us and said, "Check this out."

My eyes widen, and I'm assuming Danny's did too, when Tucker opened his hand and there was one of those ghost bugs on the palm of his hand!

"Tucker! Get rid of that thing!" Danny quickly said.

"Why are you even_ holding_ it!?" I snapped, the _last_ thing I needed was for Tucker to go mutate ghost on us like Dash did!

"No, no, look, it won't bite me or phase into my skin or anything." Tucker pointed out.

He was right, that ghost bug refused to go into his skin. "Why is that?"

"Yeah." Danny found it just as strange. "I mean I figured our ghost powers were protecting _us_, what's protecting _you_?"

I watched as the little ghost insect flew away from Tucker's hand, oh crap, I hope it doesn't infect _more_ people... we probably should've crushed it or something. Then I remembered that smell, the 'Folly' body spray Tucker himself made… is that what kept the ghost bugs off him? I suppose it makes sense, some ghosts do have a more sensitive sense of smell than humans do, and to the bugs it's probably more of a repellent.

"I'm going to take a guess here and say it's Tucker's cologne." I said.

"Hey, I think you're right bro." Danny chuckled. "It's not just repelling, it's a repellent!"

"Man, who knew this thing could be used as an immunity to ghost bugs! I'm wearing this every summer." Tucker smiled, holding up his bottled cologne.

I was about to say it may not work on regular bugs when I heard someone. "Psssst! Andy, I need to talk to you."

I frowned and turned, oh, it was Valerie. She was waving to me to come over to her. Danny probably heard her too, because he turned and said, "You want to talk to her, bro?"

"Yeah, I better see what she wants and tell her about Dash." I said with a nod to him before going over to Valerie.

* * *

"Andy, what's going on? The entire school was filled with ecto energy. Not big ones but a bunch of tiny ones! I saw these little green _things_ invading people's bodies!" Valerie was freaking out a bit.

"Okay, calm down Val, just take it easy." I said to her calmly. "Those things were bugs, ghost bugs to be precise. I don't know what they're after exactly, but when they infect people they seem to mutate them into ghosts."

"How do you know that?" she asked, frowning.

"I've experienced it happening to Dash, he mutated into a ghost monster and I had to knock him out before he attacked me." I explained to her, conveniently leaving out that I had to use my unwanted, newly acquired ghost powers to defend myself.

"Y-you mean… even Dash…?" She frowned and I nodded. "Oh… I was hoping he was able to escape it."

"Yeah, me too." I said sadly.

* * *

Before we could say anymore the doors suddenly opened, revealing a tall, creepy looking doctor, his face was very pale and his teeth were yellow and crooked, and he covered his eyes with red goggles… I think. Jeez, talk about an unhealthy creepy looking doctor, he looks more like a stereotype mad scientist I would see in horror movies.

"Hello people, I am Dr. Bert Rand." he introduced.

"Are you from the Government Disease Control Center?" Mom demanded.

"Sure, let's go with that." The creepy doctor said and that made me frown, usually when someone says that they were trying to come up with something but couldn't and just let the person believe that's what they are after they say it.

"I assure you people your children are in good hands and will be transferred to the creepy abandon hospital at the edge of town." Bert said rather quickly.

Wait, what? The fact that he said 'creepy' and 'abandon' is a big red flag already! Why would ANYONE be dumb enough to_ not _see that's got trap written all over it?

"Under quarantine?" Mom asked.

"Sure, let's go with that too." Bert said.

Ugh, Mom, why must you come up with these excuses _for_ him? It's like... no wonder Danny was able to hide he's half ghost from them for half a year. It's easy to trick someone if they constantly come up with excuses in their heads and believe it.

"Oh yeah? And why should we trust you?" Dad suddenly asked, looking rather suspicious. _Thank_ you Dad for actually having sense!

"Because I'm with the government and I can audit your taxes if you don't." Bert said with that sinister smile.

Dad suddenly frowned at that and said, "We trust you."

I crossed my arms at that and heard Valerie said, "There's no way _he's_ with the government, and did you hear what he said about transferring everyone to a creepy and abandon hospital? There could be_ ghosts_ there!"

So she agrees with me. "Exactly. All of this seems way too convenient, almost like a conspiracy. Val, we may need to investigate this. I'm worried about Dash and my sister."

"Yeah, me too. I was actually planning to investigate this myself anyway, it's good to have someone there to help back me up." Valerie said with a smile and I returned it.

"Hey bro." I blinked and turned to see Danny was gesturing to me to come over. Oh right, I guess he would be suspicious and want to check it out himself… ghost style no doubt.

I sighed and said, "I'll be right back Val, my brother wants to see me."

"Okay, but hurry, I want to find out what's going on." Valerie said and I nodded to her before going over to Danny and Tucker.

* * *

"What's up?" I asked, although I already have a pretty good idea.

"We're going to that hospital and find out what's really going on." Danny said.

"And by 'we', y-you mean…?" Tucker gulped, looking pale and nervous. Riiiight, he _really_ hates hospitals.

"Me, you and Andy of course." Danny said.

"But you_ know _how I feel about hospitals!" Tucker paled. "I-I can't d-do it!"

"It's okay Tuck, you just have to stay outside and keep guard. Andy and I can go ghost to go in and out before you know it-" I quickly interrupted him.

"No way."

Danny stopped and looked over at me, "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not going to 'go ghost' to check out the hospital." I said firmly.

"Come on bro! I know you're not used to your powers yet, but I can teach you and don't you think we _should_ make sure our friends and sister is okay in there?" Danny said, frowning a bit.

I crossed my arms and said, "Yes, I know, but I plan to investigate this my way as a _human_ not a _ghost_."

Danny blinked at that before sighing. "Are you serious, Andy? It'd be quicker if we just go ghost and rush in and out! It'll take like 2 seconds!"

I shook my head and said, "And I'm saying it's better if we don't, or at least not me. I don't know how to use these powers yet anyway and I don't want to waste time trying to figure it out when I can just get in there another way, _without_ using these powers."

Danny sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Aww c'mon, we can just teach you as we go! Besides, if we go in as humans it'd be ten times harder."

I crossed my arms again, "And what if they have a Ghost Shield? What then? You'd have to get in as a human then anyway."

Danny shrugged. "Then we have no choice but to go as a human- but we should at least see if that's the case first!"

I shook my head, "Look bro, you can go in as a ghost, but..." I looked over at Valerie, she was still waiting for me. "I have to do something right now."

"...What the heck do you have to do?" Danny blinked at that, looking confused.

"Just some stuff. You can go with Tucker." I said, beginning to walk away. I could practically feel my brother frowning at me.

"Come on, bro- we're supposed to work together!" he said, sounding almost like it was his last chance of getting me involved.

I looked back at him and sighed, "... How about this; we both find a way in with our own methods. Will you let me at least do that?"

Danny hesitated before reluctantly sighing. "...Alright, fine- but just this once."

"Thanks." I said, silently sighing in relief. I know, I know, it's stupid and childish of me to not accept these powers, but I just can't… these powers… if I use them I'll become reliant on them, what would happen if I lost them? I'd be helpless. And they could also make me a monster, it's too easy to _not_ to abuse them after a while.

"But when this is over, bro, we're going to need some serious training time for you." Danny said to me. "I can't have my brother not knowing how to use his powers."

I frowned and didn't answer, it's obvious my brother's not going to just let me try to get rid of these powers, he's certainly not going to let me _forget_ it either. If only Sam hadn't told Desiree to let me keep these powers… or that I stepped on that stupid skateboard back there… then I would… be right back to how it was before when Danny was Danny Phantom.

I looked down at my hands as I was thinking about this whole situation… Maybe it really _was_ for the better I got into that accident… because… I'm half ghost too, I'm no longer a stranger to my brother… that gap is closing… maybe it isn't so bad…

_An image of Corrupted Danny flew through my mind, he laughed evilly as he gestured to me. "Come and join me Andy, you know it's our destiny to rule together!"_

I quickly shook my head. No! No! NO! I will NOT succumb to this ghostly nature! I will find a way into that hospital as human no matter what!

* * *

I walked over to Valerie, she looked at me in concern as if sensing that the conversation went a little sour between me and my brother. "You okay? What was that about?"

"Danny and I just had a disagreement on some things." I said, trying to hide the uneasiness in my tone. "But forget about that we should find a way to get into that hospital so we can investigate."

Valerie looked at me in concern a little longer before she sighed and said, "Well, apparently they won't let anyone in unless they're sick with some kind of ghost-like symptoms."

"What does that mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure, but I think they mean if you're turning invisible, floating or going through stuff suddenly- you know, things that only ghosts usually can do." She answered.

"Ah, that makes sense, it might explain why Dash was able to go through the bathroom door." I said, nodding. "So they won't let us in unless we have these symptoms?"

"Yeah, but how would we pull_ that_ off? It's not like we could just turn invisible or go through walls at will." Valerie said with a frown.

Well… _I_ could do that… and Danny could too… but… Valerie doesn't know that… and I don't want to know how she'll react if she finds out what I've become.

"Maybe we could find a way to… ah! Ghosts can shoot ghost rays out of their hands, right? We could use that." I said, getting an idea.

"We could? How?" Valerie asked, confused.

"We could wear some coats or something, hide the Ray Gun under our sleeves and shoot when they ask if we have any ghost-like symptoms." I suggested.

"That's brilliant!" Valerie smiled. "Come on, let's hurry and get some coats in the lost and found, they should have a lot of those."

I chuckled a bit, we shouldn't be taking other people's lost coats, many of them probably belonged to jocks because they're so big, but I guess it's better than going home to pick up our coats and wasting time.

So now I find myself and Valerie digging through the box of lost and found stuff. There were a lot of junk here. Valerie grumbled as she tossed out a coat covered with holes. "No wonder people lose them, they don't want these things anymore." she said with disapproval in her tone.

"I'm actually surprised they would lose some of these things." I said, holding up a snow globe, it looks like someone got this for Christmas and wasn't too happy about it, there was a slight crack in the glass. I actually wouldn't be surprised if it was Danny… he hates Christmas.

"Hey, I even found a silver coin?" Valerie looked at the coin in her hand in shock. "Who would lose this?"

"I think that's chocolate."

"... Eew! And it's halfway melted!" she threw it away. "Hey Andy, I found something we could wear!"

I saw her picking out an uncomfortable familiar looking dark blue hoodie, I couldn't help but give a small gulp… it looked just like the one I used during the time Danny was corrupted. Valerie also pulled out a red hoodie and smiled as she looked at them. "They're just about our size too, and in pretty good condition, why would anyone lose these?"

"Maybe they bring bad memories…" I said, feeling a little uneasy.

"Well whatever the case is it makes it easier on our part. I like the red one, so you can take the blue one." Valerie said with a smile, handing me the navy blue hoodie.

"Thanks." I forced a smile as I took it, not wanting her to know this hoodie brought back those bad memories.

"Alright, hurry and put it on, I think that Bertrand guy is about to take the sick students out." Valerie said as she quickly began putting on the red hoodie.

I was doing the same with the navy blue one, trying not to think about the memory when what she said clicked into my head, "W-wait, what did you call that guy?"

"Bertrand… I think that's his name, right?" she asked, looking at me.

When I got the hoodie on, I said, "... Yes, I think so…" Bert Rand… Bertrand… could it be…? Well it's too early to assume that, I hadn't seen that shapeshifting ghost since he and Spectra tried to suck away everyone's misery.

"Is something wrong?" Val asked and I blinked.

"Everything's fine, just thought that name sounded familiar. Come on, we better hurry and get to the adults before they move everyone to that hospital." I said to her as we readied our Ray Guns. "Now remember, we don't want to hurt anyone, so just shoot to the sky."

"Of course, the Ray Gun can't hurt humans anyway." Valerie said with a nod.

"True, but if it doesn't, that doctor may get suspicious." I said with a sense of logic.

"... That's true. Alright, we'll aim at the sky, we'll just have to make sure our position is in the right place." Val said and we both nodded and hurried out to put our plan into motion.

* * *

So the plan was to pretend we got infected by those ghost bugs so they'll be forced to take us to that hospital, we just have to act like it. I honestly felt nervous. I didn't like making a fool of myself by moaning out loudly and looking weak- in fact on the days I _do_ get sick I try to ignore it and look strong.

"Okay, that doctor guy is right there." Val whispered to me as we watched the pale, sinister looking doctor from behind the wall. "You ready to act sick?"

"... W-well, kinda…" I said nervously, feeling embarrassed already.

"What do you mean 'kinda'?" she asked, frowning.

"I just… well… I don't like to moan in public." I grumbled, feeling really self conscious now.

"Well suck it up, we_ need _to do this for our friends and your sister!" she hissed, trying not to draw attention to ourselves until we're ready.

I took a deep breath and said, "O-okay, okay, I'm ready, let's do this."

Both of us came walking out, trying to look as weak and tired as possible. I began shivering, pretending I was cold- hey it gives us a perfect excuse why we're wearing these jackets.

Mom was the first one to notice me as I walked up to her and Dad, she frowned when she noticing me shivering and looking tired, or as tired as I can make myself look. "Andy? What's wrong sweetie?" I fell into her arms.

"M-Mom… I… I don't… really feel so good… a-and it's s-so cold." I said as weakly as I could muster.

"Oh dear, sweetie are you okay?" She quickly ran over to me and felt my forehead. "You're a bit cold." A bit cold? Thought I'd be colder since my brother always felt like cold ice in his ghost form and even in human form he felt pretty cold.

"I-I f-feel cold…" I said with a small moan, trying not to feel too embarrassed with all the eyes bearing on me as I closed my own.

"Valerie?" I heard Valerie's dad- Mr. Gray- say in concern. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Ugh… D-dad… I… I feel… c-cold. I… I don't think… I'm going to make it." Valerie said, sounding a bit dramatic.

"Hmm…" I peeked open my left eye to see that creepy doctor checking out Valerie before coming over to me, I quickly shut my eye. I felt the guy's cold gloved hands feeling around my face a bit. "Are they experiencing any ghost-like symptoms?"

"Ghost-like symptoms!?" Mom and Dad both shouted in shock, Mom almost dropping me. "Don't be crazy! No human could have ghost powers!" You'd be surprised.

"Alright, just calm down, I'll examine these children and let you know what's wrong with them, it could just be a simple cold." Dr. Bert said as I peeked open my eye again to see him taking Valerie, I could tell her Dad wasn't too happy about that.

I felt Mom's grip tighten around me, like she didn't want me to go off with this creepy doctor she didn't trust, not that I blame her, especially considering Jazz is already in there. I wonder if Danny is watching? We'd probably have an awkward talk later if he is.

"Come on now, I have to make sure these two aren't infected." I heard Bert's voice say. The guy was so close I could practically _smell_ him.

"... Fine, but only for a quick check-up." Mom said with a hint of hiss in her tone as I felt her, reluctantly, pushing me onto the creepy doctor's cold gloved hands.

I tried not to cringe from that creepy doctor's touch, and he was squeezing my arm pretty hard, I could feel Valerie squirming a bit beside me, but I kept my eyes closed, otherwise I worry they'll find out I'm not sick.

"Do you two suffer any ghost-like symptoms?" Bert asked us.

I blinked open my eyes and saw Valerie did the same, she raised her hands and said, "I… I think… maybe…." she touched her wrist and the Ray Gun shot at the ceiling, startling Bert.

"My, my, gotta be careful, those powers can be unpredictable!" Bert said to her. "What about you, young man?"

That's my cue, I was weakly reaching for my arm to activate my Ray Gun, but when I touched to activate it something was wrong… _it wasn't shooting_! My eyes wide as horror set in, why isn't it shooting!? Is it broken? Did it need to be charged? Well whatever the reason, it's not shooting, this is quite a predicament! I could tell the doctor was waiting for something to happen.

"Well, maybe you just got a cold." Dr. Bert began to say.

Oh crap, I guess I'll HAVE to channel my ghost powers AGAIN if I want to get in. I could already hear Danny telling me 'I told you so, bro.' I just hope Valerie doesn't see it, or if she does then I better come up with a very believable story. I willed myself to turn invisible for a second, hoping that would be enough to convince Bert and not fast enough for Valerie to notice.

"Oh dear, it's worse than I thought!" He said dramatically, he was smiling too. "You two need to be taken to quarantine right away!"

"Wh-what… about… our parents?" Valerie asked, sounding weak.

"Oh don't you worry about them, I'll be sure to let them know." Dr. Bert said, that smile never leaving his face. "But you two better rest while we transport everyone to the creepy, abandon hospital at the edge of town. Don't worry it's perfectly safe." Yeah, I'll bet, as safe as fresh steak in a lion's den.

* * *

I was surprised at how fast the ambulances came... has it only been like ten minutes since he called them? I suppose they would have to be fast for emergencies. Val and I were put on stretchers along with the rest of the infected students. I heard Mom and Dad crying for me while I was being pushed into one of the ambulances.

"NO! TWO of my babies are sick!" Mom cried in Dad's chest.

I felt bad... I didn't want to worry them like this, maybe I should've gone with my brother's way after all, at least he doesn't have to pretend he's sick… well it's too late I can't turn back now. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see their worried faces anymore. As soon as I heard the doors shut I opened my eyes and saw Valerie and a few other of my peers in the vehicle. I sat up when I realized we were alone in here.

"Val, you can get up now." I said.

"Whew, finally." She sat up. "Wow, this ambulance is bigger than it looks outside."

With her casual attitude I can safely say she didn't see me turn invisible for that split second- good, I didn't want to have to explain myself. "Looks like we made it on board, but I do feel bad for making my parents worry."

"Yeah, me too. Dad is already having it hard as it is after losing Mom." Valerie sighed. "Well, we can't worry about that right now, we've got a job to do. By the way I noticed you didn't shoot your Ray Gun, how did you convince that creepy guy you had some kind of ghost disease?"

Oh crud, I guess I should've seen this coming. Okay think, what should I say to her? "Well… uh… I was able to shoot it, but it was just small, so small it was almost hard to see… but because that doctor was close to me he saw it and that was enough to convince him."

Valerie looked at me and I gulped, hoping she took the bait, but eventually she nodded her head and said, "I guess these things needs to charged if they can run out of power like that."

"Y-yeah, I guess this wrist gun will be useless to me right now." I sighed as I took the Ray Gun off my wrist. "But I'll keep the hoodie on, it's cold in here."

Valerie looked around, I did the same. That hot feeling was back in my chest but it was small enough to keep that dark blue mist from coming out of my mouth. The few sick teens around use were turning an unhealthy green color, their bodies were starting to have that ghostly aura glow. They were trying to sleep but looked rather restless and moaned. I flinched back when one of them opened their mouth and a familiar light blue mist came out, just like Danny's ghost sense.

"What _is_ happening to everyone here? It's almost like they're mutating into ghosts or something!" Valerie said in horror. "This is almost like something out of a horror movie!"

"Calm down, if they hear you screaming like that they'll check to see what's going on." I hissed, trying to keep her quiet. "Look, whatever's happening to them must be the cause of those ghost bugs that infected them, almost like possession, but in a more diseased giving kind of way. If we could find a way to get them out I'm sure they'll return to normal."

* * *

As I watched my fellow students changing into ghosts, a horrible thought came into my mind… people turning into ghosts… it's… it's just like… when Danny was Corrupted Danny… w-what if these ghost bugs were sent by Danny? W-what if Danny i-is really still corrupted and is s-secretly trying t-to t-turn everyone into g-ghosts again? T-then that would mean I'm also t-turning corrupted! My heart was beating against my chest despite it being slower since the second accident.

"_Welcome to the family, Andy." Corrupted Danny smiled at me. "We've all been waiting for you. Won't you take my hand and join me?"_

"_Join us Andy, you'll love the ghost side." Everyone else chanted._

_I felt surrounded and trapped, everyone is after me, they want me to join Corrupted Danny! I… I have to… I have to save them! I've GOT to save them!_

"_There's only one problem bro." Corrupted Danny said as he came up to my face. "You can't save them."_

"Andy… ANDY!" I jumped and yelped when someone shouted in my ear and was shaking me by the shoulder. "A-are you okay?"

I blinked, I was covered in sweat, "H-huh? V-Val?" My heart slowed down as I tried to calm myself.

"What's wrong? You suddenly looked like you were in a trance and began paling... Did you get infected for real?" she asked in concern.

I quickly shook my head, trying to keep that nightmare away from my mind. "I'm… I'm fine, I just… have some bad memories of hospitals."

Valere gave a look of understanding. "Oh yeah, that time when your brother was in the accident and brought there."

"Y-yeah…" That accident, everything always have to revolve around it, it's like a key element on our lives and the world. I go back to try and stop it- Freakshow takes over the world. I tried making his powers stronger and make him smarter and I get a _ghost apocalypse_. We tried wishing away the power, and _I_ end up becoming a half ghost too! I think it's better if we just leave Danny's powers alone, I don't even WANT to know what'll happen the next time something happens to them again.

"Hey Andy…" Valerie spoke up. "Once we actually get there, what's the plan? We can't have nurses keeping an eye on us while we investigate."

"If this hospital is a sham I don't think we have to worry about them keeping an eye on us, we just have to focus on what's going on there." I said. "Maybe if we're lucky we'll find-" I was interrupted by a certain hot mist that came out of my mouth suddenly, it was so sudden I didn't even notice it until _after_ it came out _right in front of Valerie_!

"What… what was… _that_, Andy?" Valerie asked, her eyes wide as she was pointing at my mouth.

"U-uh… err…" My mind shut down, I wasn't expecting my ghost sense to suddenly come out like that. "It's… _really_ cold in here." I quickly said, even though the mist that came out was hot rather than cold.

Valerie was still looking questionable at me, but thankfully I was saved from more questioning when the ambulance stopped. It seems we've reached our destination. "Get back in the stretcher!" I quickly said.

Valerie didn't need to be told twice. Both of us quickly laid back down on the stretchers and closed our eyes just before we heard the doors open. "Make it quick, she'll be expecting them as soon as possible before the guest of honor arrives."

The guest of honor? I wonder who that could be…

I felt someone moving my stretcher out of the vehicle, and I heard Bert's voice. "Be careful with that one, he may just be the key to what we need should the first bait fails."

What? Is he talking about me? I have a really bad feeling about this. I dared to peek open my eye to see where I was being pushed to, and the big building we were going to looked anything but friendly. Why do I suddenly feel like I just walked into a horror movie? Oh wait, I DID, since those ghost bugs infected everyone, and it never ends well with spooky hospitals. Now I'm starting to wish I went with my brother, at least he knows what he's doing better than I do when it comes to ghosts, but we've been working individually lately, especially since after that corrupted era. Well, all I can do now is swallow my fear and hope for the best.

* * *

**Yeah, the nightmare is going to be a problem for our little Andy here, it's also what's keeping him from accepting the ghost powers. Ah, the blue jacket hoodie is back, yay! :D I think Blue's going to like that. And something I should point out; Valerie wasn't in the actual episode but I put her here since it would make it more interesting to have her here investigating with Andy while Danny and Tucker come by for their own investigation. Plus it didn't make much sense why Valerie herself wasn't there either, sure it might've been implied she was bitten by a ghost bug but we don't see her at all, in the school or in the hospital. Anyways, I am DarkFoxKit and I look forward to hearing from you!**

**On a special side note; today's Key2DestNE's birthday. He's not here unfortunately, but I still wish him a happy birthday!**


	8. Chapter 8: Survive the Night

**Hmm... I feel I should point out... for those of you who've heard the song "Survive The Night" Five Nights at Freddy's 2's song by MandoPony, you may find some lines of Chapter 8 familiar. Admittedly I was listening to the song while typing the story. Alright, now that that's out of the way, time to answer back some reviews- and I am very surprised and pleased to see I got a bunch of reviews from the last chapter!**

**Blue: Yeah, Andy is so adorable and hug him all you want~**

**OMNISENSE95: Ah, don't you just hate typos? Valerie... well let's just say things will get interested for Andy with her soon. You're probably right about him not accepting his powers until then, but it won't be too much later since I've got plans for his powers. And Reign Storm comes first, it's kinda the fourth and fifth 'episode' of season 2.**

**princess dragon 96: You'll find out soon how Valerie will react to Andy's ghost form. Heh, poor Andy, always forced to see the worst of what his brother becomes. :3 Ah, Danny training Andy, what a chapter that was to write.**

**Rune: Heh, I think the difference here is Andy goes in before Danny does. Yeah, Valerie not being in some episodes really didn't make a lot of sense, and I often try to fill in these plot holes whenever I can. And Valerie... well she never did find out Danny's half ghost- I'm not counting Phantom Planet- even though it shouldn't have been hard to put two and two together after meeting Danielle. Valerie's a smart girl but she often let her hatred for ghosts blind her to the truth.**

**Ah, I didn't see the Ghost Stinger as an electrical attack- I found it to be more of a plasma attack and it was only electric due to the electricity of the base he was using it for. I can understand how he could've gotten it due to being shocked with that much electricity, though that doesn't seem to be the case here, and the Ghostly Wail- I kinda always thought it was because of his own powers being concentrated into his voice and explodes when he screams, but that's also an interesting theory.**

**Yeah, whether by blood or marriage, Fenton is just another word for stubborn. :D And thanks, Key is happy for all the best wishes!**

**Dark Stormchaser: **** Thank you for your full review on each chapter of my story. I'm happy to know I have a new fan who enjoyed the prequel and is now enjoying the sequel. Actually I haven't really picked up that idea with Andy having psychic powers since the early chapters in My Brother's a Ghost again, the visions are actually a side effect from using temporal powers during the movie in the prequel. ^^' I'm not sure if I should give Andy psychic powers in addition to his ghost powers because I fear people will label him as OP (Overpowered) then. Yeah, I want to believe Paulina isn't all bad just spoiled. You know, I'm surprised nobody asked me why and how Dora is Clockwork's assistant yet, I guess they're all just waiting for me to explain it in Beauty Mark. As for Sam getting off too easy... I didn't see any reason to punish her, at least not yet. ;) And it's good you didn't think Andy was a jerk because I didn't intend for him to act like one, he just felt like one because he felt guilty. And I take it you have a problem with Tucker? ^^' And thank you for reading and wishing my friend a happy birthday! :D  
**

**lokiAU10: Yes, yes he does. And thank you for the happy wishes for Key!**

**muney73: Yeah, it does. It would be strange hearing Andy's gotta train his ghost powers since we spent the entire first book him being human trying to survive the ghosts chasing after him because they can't tell the difference between twins! XD Don't you just love awkward situations? And glad to know you're always looking forward to Fridays! :D**

**Counting Sinful Stars: Thank you.**

**AShinyBlueMew: Maybe~ :3**

**Captivity: I think you'll find out soon.**

**Calm: Well who knows? Maybe I'll remake the DBZ story one day.**

**ZAFT Prime: First off I'm glad you love this fic! :D Second, I uh... remember hearing Key talking about that anime once, but I don't know anything about it. ^^' And I don't want to get into too much anime, but thanks for the recommendation. Third, I'm very happy to know Andy's a great OC, most of my inspiration came from reading another great fanfiction who did the OC just right. :D I don't know if you've read it, but it's a Naruto fanfiction written by Silver Queen and it's called Dreaming of Sunshine. You and just about everyone else think of Andy as a canon character, good, that means I'm doing my job well. :D**

**LunagaleMaster: Heh... don't smack Andy please, anymore abuse and he might snap again. ^^' Actually Andy does often try to see the perspective of Danny, hence why he was so concerned for Danny in the first book about how he doesn't have another halfa who understands him other than crazy Vlad. Andy also tries to look at Vlad's perspective too since he wants to understand why the man's doing what he's doing. The problem is Andy's been traumatized from what happened during the movie in the first book, the fear keeps him from accepting the powers and he's afraid of his own brother now. Danny himself hasn't tried to see it in Andy's perspective yet, but we'll get to that when we get to that. I am glad to know another fan enjoys my first book and the sequel in the making, and I hope it does not disappoint. And as for Valerie not getting affected, she was just lucky like the other students who didn't get infected. I don't really know how else to put it. ^^'**

**LunaAurora: I think just about everyone is wondering the same thing by now. ^^' And don't worry, Dan will still be the Dan we all know and hate/love from the canon universe.**

**Dracoya: Wow you have a lot to say... Okay... first of all... I'm glad you enjoyed the movie. And yes, it was a reference to The Ultimate Enemy, that and sorta kinda Identity Crisis since that technically happens before The Ultimate Enemy- it's also the episode that inspired Andy believe it or not. Um... you _really_ want to be my co-writer? I don't usually get offers but... I'm not really looking for any co-writers right now, but thanks for the offer. Uh... your idea sounds... dark. You could try writing your own version or fanfiction of it if you'd like, but I already have my own ideas for it.**

**You do know people can see your reviews, right? So even if I hadn't made it 'public' they could've seen it anyways. If you wanted to keep it private then you need to make an account and talk to me by Private Message. But if you still want an apology, then I'm sorry for revealing you have a crush on Andy in public- I didn't know it was a private thing. And again people can see your reviews so I'm sure they can see your description of your version of TUE if they really wanted to. Don't worry about Wasted Potential, I'll get to it when I'll get to it.**

**Yes I've seen the Incredibles, and that's an interesting detail you found there about Syndrome and Dan. I don't know what to make of it, but thanks for the information.**

***pants* Okay, that's about all the reviews I can answer back... that is a lot... wow... heh. ^^' Um... anyways... I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Survive the Night**

I anxiously waited after they pushed us into some rooms. I was alone, they pushed Valerie somewhere else. "Now you wait here, I'll be back and take some tests on you when I'm done with the others." Dr. Bert said to me.

After laying there for about five minutes with nothing happening I decided to sit up. I can't stay here so I'll have to start investigating myself, Valerie will probably do the same once they leave her alone.

I got out of the stretcher and looked around the room I was in… This place… it looks old, dusty and there are cobwebs everywhere, not to mention it's dark... the lighting here sucks. If everyone here are turning into ghosts, then yes, it _is_ a haunted hospital alright. Ugh, I've always hated horror movies- I never understood why Danny, Tucker and Sam liked them so much. I swear I could hear some creepy music playing in the background to add to the horror movie set here.

It's a bit hard to see with this bad lighting… no way am I using those glowing purple eyes to help me see… there's gotta be a flashlight in here I can use. I opened the dusty cabinets, but it was so dusty I began choking whenever I tried to see what was in there. I waved my hand around to try and get rid of the dust around my face.

I looked around, there sure are a lot of interesting things lying around, but I was glad to see a flashlight. It was covered in cobwebs as I picked it up, and I groaned at having so much dust on my hand. I turned on the flashlight, to my surprise it still works, a beam of light shown. Good, I can use this.

I slowly opened the door, half expecting some monster to jump out and scare me, but thankfully nothing happened. The door creaked opened and I saw the empty hallway. I kept the flashlight on as I looked around… nothing so far. I moved down the hall… this seems very familiar… Heh, I remember doing this at Vlad's mansion when we went for the reunion, how funny that I'd be doing this again.

* * *

As I walked down the hall, I saw Mikey- one of the nerdiest of nerds or at least that's what he's called in school- came running out of the wall. I stared at him in shock, he looked at me because of the shining flashlight in his face.

"Mikey!?"

"Huh?" Mikey looked at me, his skin was a sickly green and he kept flickering between intangibility. "F-Fenton? You're in here too?"

"What are you doing?" I asked him. "Why are you running around?"

"I don't like it here! And I can't stop going through walls! It's AWESOME! But kinda scary too." Mikey said with a frown before he smiled and looked at me. "What do you think? Isn't this cool?"

"Uh… I think it's-" I began to answer when another teen literally floated down from the ceiling and fell through the floor, literally. I gave a surprise yelp and almost dropped the flashlight.

I gritted my teeth as I turned, there were ghost teenagers running around everywhere! They were floating, running through the walls, some were shooting ghost rays from their eyes or hands, I think some others had a few ghost sense coming out of their mouths. I gulped as I began walking past Mikey, this is getting creepy, there are so many of them… and they're all turning into ghosts!

Suddenly the hospital around me melted and was replaced with Amity Park, there are ghosts flying around, they're all after me, they want to change me, convert me,_ corrupt_ me! It was dark, like it was night, I suddenly felt like breathing was a challenge. My flashlight was dim and it was hard to see.

"_Hey there, how are ya doing? Are you new around here?" Another ghost teen greeted me. "It's nice to meet you, it's always great to see new faces around here. And if you'd like it, I could give you a tour around our fantastic world, new and improved without the law of nature pulling us down."_

_I quickly tired to back away, but another ghost teen came up behind me. "I'm so happy to have another member of this growing family of ghosts! You're one of us now. But there's something about you that seems kind of off, you look too human to be a ghost, maybe this new guy isn't all he appears to be."_

"_Leave me alone!" I yelled at them and began running._

_Then I heard HIS voice again. "Come on bro, let's try to make this right, I didn't want to start a fight, and we're so sorry if we gave you a little fright. I know you're scared of the dark, just trying to survive the night, after all we're not so scary if you see us in the daylight."_

"_No! Don't come any closer!" I snapped._

"_Now, now, no need to be scared bro, you know we love you. I just want to make sure you're going to be a part of my family." Corrupted Danny said softly in my ear. "You're already halfway there bro, just don't break the rules and we'll be together forever."_

_No, stop it, please… I… I don't want… to go through this again! It's over, I beat him, so why does this continue to haunt me!? I curled up on the wall and shivered. Please… please let this nightmare end._

* * *

"Andy? Andy, is that you?" I opened my eyes when I heard a familiar voice. "Andy, what's wrong?"

I looked up, finding myself back in the hospital, and saw Valerie looking down at me with concern. I blushed in embarrassment… did she… see me curling up like that?

"Uh… I uh…" Ugh, I'm so embarrassed... I wish I could just disa- no! No, I am NOT going to turn invisible in front of Valerie! That was close…

Valerie looked down and smiled, "Oh good you've got a flashlight. I can't tell you how hard it is to move around in the dark, they really need to work on their lighting here."

I stood up, glad for the subject change. "It's an abandon hospital full of teenagers turning into ghosts, I don't think lighting is on their highest priority list right now."

"You've got a point, but I'm still surprised some of this junk still works." Valerie grumbled as she knocked on a dusty equipment. "Come on, we need to find Dash and see how he's doing."

"Yeah, same for Jazz, I'm worried about her." I said as Valerie nodded.

Come to think of it, I hadn't really spoken to Dash since that time Sam made that wish to Desiree, he didn't remember the friendship and bond we made and was back as a bully... and with everything that's been happening, I kinda forgot about that… Valerie seems to remember our friendship, so is it possible when we caught Desiree and Sam made that wish that she never had that fight with Danny it brought back Dash's memory of our friendship too? I had to fight him when he was mutating so I didn't have a chance to ask.

"Oh yeah, Jazz…" Valerie spoke up, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I think I remember passing her when I was looking for you, it looked like she was in a green jar and all I could see was her head."

"Wait, what?" I suddenly felt like my heart sank. "Her HEAD? They _decapitated _her!?"

"N-now now, calm down Andy! Take a deep breath before you get a heart attack! Jazz isn't dead, okay? She was just a floating head… which is really, really weird, but come on, I'll show you, you can talk to her and everything." Valerie said quickly, trying to calm me down.

"O-okay… s-sorry… I guess this whole thing is just messing with my head." I said with a sigh, rubbing my forehead.

Val gave me a concerned look, "Hey, come on, whatever happened can be talked about later. I'm sure Jazz would want to see you and maybe after talking to her you'll feel better."

"Thanks Val." I said quietly as she nodded to me and took my hand.

Valerie's hand was really warm, at least it helped kept me from falling back into that nightmare again. I used the flashlight to help guide our way through the hall, seeing more of our peers moaning as their ghost 'powers' were going everywhere. I think I saw one who duplicated himself… wow, Danny can't even do that, not with solid clones anyway.

"This place is giving me the creeps, I still can't believe there's a ghost disease out there that can turn humans into ghosts... it's_ disgusting_." Valerie spat in disgust as she looked at our mutating peers, it also made me cringe since it reminded me that I was still half ghost myself.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to cure them." I said softly, though it's mostly to reassure myself. I couldn't stand the thought of having a repeat of the corrupted Danny incident.

* * *

Val soon stopped near a door. "Here we are, and Andy, brace yourself, I wouldn't want you to get a heart attack on me."

I nodded, "R-right, thanks."

I opened the door and walked in. I saw that jar of glowing green ectoplasm on a bed, and I narrowed my eyes to try and see if Jazz was in there. Valerie had told me that her head was in there and I was still surprised when I saw my sister's head suddenly forming in that jar!

"J-Jazz!"

"Andy?" Jazz's floating head said in surprise. "Y-you're in here too?"

"Jazz… what… what have they done to you?" I put my hand over the jar, it really felt sad seeing Jazz reduced to a head like this.

"Relax Andy, I'm fine… kinda. Ever since that bug bite I can't seem to form my body, they had to put me in this jar to keep my head from floating away like a balloon." The floating head of Jazz said to me.

"You couldn't form your body? I didn't see anyone else with that problem." I said with a frown, and she certainly didn't have this problem when she was a halfa or a full ghost during the corrupted era either.

"Yeah, I don't know why either. I was just fine at first… okay yeah these weird ghost powers started forming, but…" Jazz then gave a sad smile. "I actually thought I was getting ghost powers at first... I was kind of looking forward to using them to help Danny, but… well… when they took me here, they took some tests and suddenly I can't form my body."

She was… happy that she got ghost powers? Wait… "They took tests on you and you turned out like _this_? What kind of tests did they do on you?"

"I'm not sure… they put me to sleep for a short time, but I remember some needles." she said. "And I woke up with my body melting into this green stuff and they had to scoop me into this jar."

"That green stuff is ectoplasm, basically what ghosts are made out of… you're floating in your own-" I stopped myself from finishing that sentence. "N-nevermind. Whatever they did it must've made your body unstable. Don't worry Jazz, I promise I'll cure you and get you out of this hospital… somehow."

"It's okay Andy, don't push yourself too hard for me. I'm sure Danny could help too, where is he?" Jazz's head asked.

"Oh… he's… on his way I'm sure." I said before whispering to her so Valerie doesn't hear. "He's going to try getting in with his ghost powers. I decided to be a little more creative."

"Oh I see, well be careful Andy. Something tells me this hospital isn't all that it seems, that creepy doctor kept smiling the whole time like he knew this was going to happen." She said.

"Yeah, I've notice. Don't worry Jazz, we'll figure this out, and we have my bro as back-up when he gets here." I said. "Just hang in there, okay?"

"Be careful." she said before I began leaving the room, looking back at her again before going with Valerie.

* * *

"We've got to find out what's going on here." Valerie frowned. "It's obvious they're planning something, but what could it be?"

"Whatever it is, it's nothing good." I said as we kept walking. The flashlight flickered a bit, it's going to run out of juice soon.

As we were walking I couldn't help but think about what Jazz said before… she thought she was getting ghost powers and was happy to use them so she could help Danny. Does she know what it means to be a ghost? It usually means a person's spirit when they're dead.

Another ghost teen flashed right by us through the wall, and I almost dropped my flashlight again. "What are they doing? It's like they're just going everywhere."

"I know, it's almost like they're losing their sense of rational thought." Valerie frowned. "I don't like this."

"Yeah… me neither…" I gulped, feeling a sense of dangerous deja vu.

We checked different rooms, most of them looked the same; two beds and each patient with a roommate. One room looked empty and different, it looked almost high tech.

"What is this? This certainly looks different." I said, using the flashlight to look around.

"Don't go in too far, what if they catch us?" Valerie hissed.

"I just want to take a quick look." I whispered back.

I shined my flashlight on the table, looks like a bunch of scalpel for dissection… I really hope they don't plan to dissect people. I looked around and shined my flashlight on a big looking machine… what is that? I looked back before my head began to get tingly, a familiar sensation began taking me over. My eyes went wide as a vision began taking over.

* * *

_I see my brother lying in the bed beside the scalpels, he was strapped by some glowing restrains. I'm going to assume he can't break or phase out of it. He was struggling and shouted, "SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE!?"_

_Then lights shined on him, almost blinding him. I could see a shadow of someone… it looked familiar… wait… is that…?_

_"Allow me, you know how we therapists love to talk it all out."_

"_Spectra!?" Danny took the words right out of my mouth, not that I can talk during a vision. "I should've known you were behind this!" Of course, Bert Rand… he really IS Bertrand!_

"_LET ME GO! HEEELP! _TUCKER_!" Danny screamed before he glared at Spectra. "What do you want?"_

"_What everybody wants Danny, and for me, that means being BEAUTIFUL!" Spectra said as she began pushing the stretcher he was restrained to. "Which is why I'm assembling this!" she flew over to a closet and opened it, showing a… um… beautiful looking woman's skin…?_

"_A brand new me, fashioned from only the best teen genetics." The shadow ghost explained._

"_So the ghost bugs, the virus?" Danny glared at her._

"_All part of the plan, I had to get the children away from the adults." Spectra explained as she went over to the machine and pushed a button, opening it. "So I can siphon away the best qualities from each of them, such as Jazz's brain, Dash's muscles, Paulina's nearly flawless skin-"_

"_Nearly flawless?" Of course my brother would ask that in a middle of a villain's monologue._

"_She has a mole, isn't it obvious?" Spectra said with a bit of deadpanned, Danny only blinked. Spectra just ignored that and continued, "I've decided to treat them with my little ghost virus so I can get them all in one place."_

"_And the ghost powers?" Danny demanded- good, he's questioning everything I wanted to know._

"_A side-effect." Spectra said nonchalantly as she began pushing Danny's stretcher towards that machine. "But at some point the powers will be too much for them to handle and they'll all burn out into little withered husks, won't that make a great class photo?"_

_Wait WHAT!? Those ghost powers are going to kill them? I knew having ghost powers could be risky but not like THAT!_

"_You'll never get away with this Spectra!" Danny snapped at her, I quickly paid attention, I needed more information, why does she want Danny?_

"_Oh but I already have, and you Danny, you're the grand prize! I need your genes to help lock this perfect body into place, so it will never burn out and never grows old! How helpful are you?" Spectra said proudly as she pushed him into the big machine._

* * *

The sensation finally stopped and my head began pounding, that was a long vision… I put my hand on my forehead to try and stop the pounding before I heard Valerie's voice, "A-Andy! You've finally snapped out of it!"

"Huh? What?" I was still trying to calm down my pounding headache from such a long vision.

"I-I don't know, you scared me! You just suddenly began staring into space, you wouldn't respond to me no matter what I said or did! You kept staring at that table, then that weird closet thing and that machine, it was like something was controlling you! I thought you were overshadowed…" Valerie was really scared and I frowned.

"Calm down Val, it's okay, I'm okay…" I said gently to her. "I'm okay… but… I think I figured out what's going on here."

"What? How? You were just staring into space!"

How am I going to tell her I can see into the future sometimes? I'm still not sure how it even works or what triggers it, but apparently I have to be looking at something to see its future, that might explain why my body looked at these different things when the future vision of Spectra pushed Danny from point A to point B.

"... Listen Val… I can…" I was about to work up the courage to tell her when that hot feeling bubble up to my throat suddenly, that was my ghost sense! I can't let it out again with Valerie here, but that means a ghost is nearby.

"What?" she blinked, looking at me. "Don't space out on me again!"

"Shhh! I don't think we're alone here." I quickly said.

We waited a few seconds… then suddenly we were pinned to the wall, well Valerie was... _I_ was pinned to the floor. I glared at who was pinning me, it was Spectra, the shadow ghost I just saw in my vision.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" she smirked at me.

I growled at her, "Let us go Spectra!" I'm going to assume Bertrand is the one holding Valerie.

"Ah Andy, it's been a long time since I've seen you, have you been a good boy?" Spectra said in a mocking tone. "Now how did you and your little friend get here? You two don't look like you've been infected with the virus."

"Get off of us! Let everyone you've infected go! Cure them! RIGHT NOW!" I heard Valerie shouting. I couldn't see her from my position but I figured she was giving Bertrand a good thrashing, trying to get out of his grip.

"Hold still!" I heard Bertrand snapped.

The alarms suddenly went off and Spectra frowned before looking at something, "The ghost boy is here. Bertrand, get these two locked up somewhere. I don't want them spoiling my plans." she looked at me. "This boy can be good bait in case we may need it, but until then lock them up."

"Of course." Bertrand said as he grabbed me by the wrist and began dragging me and Valerie.

Valerie is a blackbelt, but even she can't fight ghosts without any equipment. "Dang it! I left my ghost hunting equipment at home!"

I wonder where Bertrand is going to lock us up in? I didn't have long to wait because he flew us from room to room before tossing Valerie into an empty room and then shutting the door... then he dragged me somewhere else.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded.

"You might be needed for bait for the ghost boy in case he doesn't come. So to ensure you don't escape I'm putting you in here!" Bertrand said before he shoved me into a janitor's closet and slammed the door.

Ugh! It's so dusty in here! I began choking on the dust, my throat was burning. When I managed to get my coughing fit under control I finally took the time to look around, it was too dark, there was absolutely no lighting here. The flashlight was dropped when Spectra suddenly pinned me to the floor earlier. Well… Valerie isn't here, so… maybe it's safe for me to use my powers… but… what if using them will cause me to burn out and die too? Are these powers the same as having these ghost viruses?

"_I'm sure you'll survive the night, just close your eyes and let it all go."_ My eyes widen when I heard Corrupted Danny's voice again.

I shook my head. No, no, no! I won't succumb to that nightmare again… I'll never get out if I stay human... I'm going to HAVE to use SOME of my ghost powers if I want to get out of here and save my brother from that crazy beauty ghost! So much for surviving the night my way.

* * *

I shut my eyes and channeled some of that cold feeling to my eyes, and when I opened them there was a purple light in the room, they were coming from my eyes. I was using my ghost eyes to see in the dark and it was very easy. I could see every broken pieces of junk and cobwebs in this dark and depressing closet.

I felt unnatural using these powers, but I don't see any other way out of here, there aren't any ventilation shafts I could use here, so unless I want to waste time trying to break down this door I'm going to have to use intangibility. One advantage I have here is that Spectra and Bertrand doesn't know about my powers. Though I wonder why Spectra needs Danny's DNA specifically for her perfect 'body'? Is it because she needed a half human, half ghost DNA? Well whatever the reason I'm just glad I managed to keep them from finding out about my powers.

I focused on the cold deep inside my chest, trying to imagine everything around me was just water and I can easily go right through it. Thin, crystal clear water… I felt my body go tingly, making me open my eyes and I could see my body suddenly looked clear and see-thru. I actually smiled at this despite myself. I've done it! I've turned intangible on purpose!

As if to test this I put my arm through the door. It was kind of a funny cold feeling, but it's hardly noticeable when my arm went through the door like it wasn't there. I'm just glad I have these powers under control enough to not sink through the floor again. I took a deep breath and walked through the door… wow, that was a rather… intriguing sensation- I just went through the door like it wasn't there, that was aweso- err… it was… convenient… ahem… I better go find Valerie now- or maybe I should look for Danny. Judging from what Spectra said earlier, he must be here now, and I don't want him getting caught.

I willed myself to become solid again before someone sees- I was glad to see my body wasn't see-thru anymore. And I'm glad I was still wearing the hoodie, it keeps me from getting too cold in here. I looked around the place… I know I should be looking for Danny, but… I don't even know where he is in this big place.

Well I've lost my flashlight, so I'll have to rely on my ghost eyes, but I don't want them to glow it'll be too obvious. Maybe just a little on the eyes should keep them from glowing purple. I walked through the hallway, keeping an eye out for Spectra or Bertrand, hopefully Bertrand would be in that creepy doctor form he likes to use here so it'll be easy to avoid him.

Then I heard footsteps… lots of footsteps… What in the world? Is that Kwan? But there are like _eight_ of them and they're… COMING RIGHT AT ME! I yelped and felt that tingle in my body as it instinctively went intangible. The Kwans all ran through me and I turned to see all the Kwans still running, like they're freaked out about something. I had to will my body to go back to being solid… yeah… it's clear I'm not used to these powers like my brother is.

But what were those Kwans running from? If this was a horror movie a wiser person would get the heck out of here, but seeing how I'm supposed to be helping them I'm going to have to check it out.

I gave a nervous gulp, sure wish Valerie was with me right now. I took a deep breath to try and calm down, and I hurried to where the Kwans were running from, but I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary… well… other than the obvious of course. What were they running from? Each other?

Then I suddenly heard a scream! This place really IS a horror film! But then a flash of light almost blinded me from a room nearby. The door was open… isn't that where Jazz was? Then I saw my brother flying out of there quickly- he must be in a hurry, probably to see who screamed.

I don't think Danny saw me as he flew. That scream I heard... that sounded like Sam... I looked at the direction Danny flew in and at the room where Jazz is. I... I'm sure Danny can take care of Sam- if that's who screamed- I'm... going to make sure Jazz is okay.

* * *

**And we've reached the end of the chapter. Seems Danny finally made it to the creepy hospital, and Andy has to use his ghost powers again. Wondering how Valerie, Spectra and Bertrand will react to Andy having ghost powers? Well... gotta wait until next Friday for that~ Anyways I'm very happy to see so many people are reading, reviewing and enjoying this story. I hope I don't disappoint once we start getting into Season 2's specials, like Reign Storm and The Ultimate Enemy. I will do my best to make it the best story it can be, but keep in mind I can't please everyone, so if it didn't turn out how you wanted it to just take it for what it is and not what it could've been please. I mean there's a lot of hype going on and I fear that the hype might lead to disappointment if I don't meet your expectations. ^^' But anyways, this chapter shows more on how much that Corrupted Era affected Andy's psyche, it's gotten to the point where he hallucinates being back in that era whenever the situation seems similar to it.**

**And one more thing before I close this out; I'll let you guys decide if I should pick up the idea of Andy having psychic powers again. I honestly dropped the idea in the first place because I feared he'd become too OP and/or too much of a Gary Stu if he had those in addition with his ghost powers, but if you guys can find a way to give him psychic powers and not make him OP then feel free to tell me.**

**Now then, as always please leave a comment on what you think of the story and/or chapter, and I will do my best to answer back to those I need to answer back to. I am DarkFoxKit and I look forward to hearing from you!**


	9. Chapter 9: Mutual Term

**Yay, a new chapter! You know, someone actually made a good point about ghosts that I didn't actually know before. Apparently all ghosts can naturally use telekinesis, which was something I wanted Andy to use and hence why I suggested psychic powers, but I guess I don't really need to anymore since ghosts can use it naturally, so disregard what I said about the psychic powers. I think Andy's fine just the way he is now anyways. ^^' So now I'll answer back the reviewers.**

**Psychochiken: Technically the future visions are not because of psychic powers, it's a side effect from the temporal powers Andy used during the movie in the first book. Well the Ghostly Wail was never intended for Andy to learn so no worries there, problem is I don't know what kind of 'ace in a hole' power he should learn to compliment Danny's Ghostly Wail.**

**Blue: Andy appreciates your comfort! I haven't seen Life is Strange so... You make a good point, but again I've decided not to go for the psychic powers, but that's a good suggestion.**

**Rune: It was you who told me that the ghosts can learn telekinesis and that's honestly what I wanted Andy to have the most, so thank you for telling me this information. I just never seen Danny use it so I assumed he couldn't. ^^' And if he had... I might've misinterpret for something else.**

**Andy's time visions doesn't have anything to do with the timeline where he doesn't exist. It will become apparent soon that these visions exist in his future, he's just not in it because he's seeing it in his own point of view, you can't see _yourself_.**

**Danny does remember, but he's trying to forget about it and pretend it never happened. Plus Danny IS happy that his brother is finally a halfa like himself, and you're right, half the reason Danny wants to train Andy is so he'd have someone of equal strength to take him on in case something happens to him again (which considering The Ultimate Enemy it does).**

**Well in Reign Storm Vlad did say Danny's more like him than he realized. Even in another fanfiction called Checkmate it's been stated multiple times Danny is very similar to Vlad himself, so I'm not surprised. Danny doesn't realize how traumatized Andy is and Andy doesn't want to trouble his brother over something like this, so yeah, that's gonna be a problem in the future *hint hint*.**

**Yup, Andy's been through a lot, but don't worry the kid can't ignore his powers for long. And thank you!**

**ZAFT Prime: Eh, again I decided not to give him psychic powers. ^^' I'm glad I could inspire you, and a Digimon and Danny Phantom crossover sounds pretty promising since I'm fans of both franchises. :D**

**tkb0: Andy and Valerie the best duo? Wow, a lot of people seem to think so. And yeah, it really is a shame that she's not used as much as she should've been in the show. I'm happy to know I did a good job with Dash and Paulina :D. Sam does get off too easy a lot, but she'll get what's coming to her when it's necessary. And yeah, I hate it when parents play favorites with their kids, good thing I'm an only child. ^^'**

**PrincessDragon96: Oh yes they do~ Andy- despite what he's been through- is still a teenager, so of course he'd find these powers pretty awesome even if he's trying to deny it. And yeah, the fear of Corrupted Danny keeps him from really wanting to use it.**

**Well they're not going to have the same powers, they just have the same basic ghost powers all ghosts normally have, like flight and intangibility, it'd be weird that he wouldn't have those. And Andy's only just started, give him some time to discover his powers before you judge what he's going to get. ^^' And again, I never planned to have Andy learn the Ghostly Wail.**

**Yeah, this is why I like doing first person povs a lot, it lets me get into the character's mind and not have to keep switching between what other characters are doing.**

**OMNISENSE95: Yup, Andy so would ;3. I don't watch Persona 3 so I wouldn't know, but I guess that won't be an issue. ^^'**

**LunagaleMaster: Haha! Yeah, Andy does need to take a chill pill, he's just looking a bit too much in the negative. And again the visions have nothing to do with being psychic, it's just a side effect from from the temporal powers he used from the first book. And well, actually the future isn't a set path- he just started recognizing these 'daydreams' as visions and he can't do much with them yet, but it IS possible for him to change it. That will be clear in the next chapter hopefully.**  
**Andy going insane again, huh? I guess you could see it that way. ^^' And yeah, Danny better notice something's wrong with his brother before something happens again. As for Valerie finding out, sadly that won't be for a while, and we're talking after D-Stabilize which is the last episode before Phantom Planet.**  
**I think just about everyone is hyped up for The Ultimate Enemy. Reign Storm is actually going to have a lot of differences from its original canon counterpart believe it or not, but I guess you'll have to wait and see.**  
**Thank you for noticing the Jazz part, I had to think about why she was only a head in the show and came up with the theory they destabliized her body when they took a bit of her brains.**  
**And I hope you enjoy it with that song!**

**Dark Stormchaser: The visions aren't only about Danny, but let's just say Danny will play an important part of those visions some time down the road. I'm not really sure what you meant by Danny being aware of Andy exactly. And yeah, Paulina's often portrayed as an evil brat in most other fanfictions, but I wanted to show she's not evil, just really spoiled, there is a difference. And yeah, Dora's relationship with Clockwork is going to be told by then, or heck maybe she'll even tell it during Reign Storm since she was there. And yeah, I guess I do like foreshadowing when I can. At least I'm not the only one who finds Sam annoying in the show. ^^'**

**Well Pariah Dark only saw them for a second before Clockwork brought Andy back in time to fix it, so I'm not really sure if it would make much of a difference if he remembered the alternate timeline or not. But I guess we'll see.**

**Thank you for noticing the explanation I gave for Jazz. I did thought it was strange that her body broke down so I came up with a theory as to why and incorporated it into the story. And yes, the whole hospital thing was really creepy and a nice set up for a horror film. I'm not trying to draw out the episode, but yeah I am trying to show Andy's thoughts and inner struggles on the matter since a lot of it reminded him of the Corrupted Era. And here's the chapter where Spectra and Bertrand find out about Andy's halfa status so have fun with that.**

**Yeah I always thought Tucker was a bit..._ too_ stupid and careless sometimes. I mean he took a digital photo of Danny in diapers when Spectra made him wear it and shoves it in his face, I mean what kind of best friend does that!? And all Sam says is 'he's just kidding'. Right, well let's see how she would take it if he took photos of her in a diaper and shoves it in HER face! I personally didn't like Tucker that much either, especially when the episode stars him. What You Want was okay, but I really didn't care for King Tuck as it just shows him getting power hungry again and the people around him were just so _painfully_ ignorant. I may end up changing that episode completely when I get to it, because it's really one of my least favorite DP episodes. And I personally don't think Tucker's resentment were taken with Tucker Phantom because it shows he still does hold some resentment in the show, or at least jealousy, heck I'm surprised Sam didn't have any jealousy towards Danny, because she's little miss 'perfect'. Anyways, thank you for enjoying the chapter!**

**Dracoya: I made a small comic once with Paint, but the drawing is really bad so... yeah I know how that feels. Well there are a few people I know who drew me a couple of cover images for my stories, but one of them is on a two year missionary trip. The other would be muney73, though I don't know if they make comics.**

**I didn't say TUE isn't supposed to be dark, heck I love how dark it is in the show and they really jumped the shark and succeeded with it as it's my favorite of the DP specials. But I do not plan to have Andy paralyzed and Danny turning into some mad scientist, or have Andy disappear and introduce a new OC named Kyle who falls in love with Valerie out of nowhere. Like I said I have my own plans for it and it will be dark, so don't worry about that.**

**Didn't you know you could see the reviews by clicking on 'reviews' beside the the story title and my pen name? It's not that hard to see, the words are in orange so just click on it and you'll see the reviews there.**

**Uh... okay...? Nice chibi Toy Bonnie Corrupted Danny you have going on in that mind of yours. And don't worry, I didn't really want to guess your age anyways. ^^'**

**Guest: Clairvoyance huh? Funny you mentioned that since... it's kinda something I was planning down the road. ^^'**

**firestar91: I thank you that you enjoy this story, however there IS a reason why I only update once a week. I know you want to see more quickly, but I still need TIME to write the chapters in the first place. I can't update any quicker, because if I do I will eventually run out of chapters and you'll have to start waiting by months before I can update a new one. I'd say just be more patient, as waiting a week is better than waiting a month. As for the future visions, they happen by random for now, but let's just say Andy will have better control over them once he and Danny gets in better sync with each other.**

**muney73: Wow, you really are excited about Andy using his powers... think you'll like this chapter then. Survive the Night was pretty good for this setting. Well Andy will have ghost ray, he did kinda use it before even though he's not sure how yet. And I haven't figured out what Andy's powers are going to be yet, so there's still room to be creative.**

**Anyways, that's all the reviews I felt like I had to answer back to. I hope I managed to answer your questions. Now I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Mutual Term**

I looked at the room Danny was in earlier… I was right, it was where they kept Jazz's head. She looked troubled about something, but before I could go in and ask what was wrong, she said, "Go Andy, Danny needs you."

"What?" She must've saw me before I came in.

"He said he was looking for you before he heard that scream, go to him bro." Jazz said.

"But what can_ I_ do? I didn't even bring the Fenton Rod, all I have is the Ray Gun…" I said with a frown when I saw my bare wrist. "Well HAD… it doesn't work anymore."

"The Ray what now?" She quirked up an eyebrow.

"You know, the wrist rays I had Mom and Dad make a while back?" I said, hoping she'd know what I was talking about.

"Oh yeah, doesn't Dad call them the Fenton Wrist Rays?" She said and I blinked.

You know, in retrospect, calling them Wrist Rays kinda makes it obvious what they are rather than Ray Guns. "Well you know I'm not so good at naming stuff."

"Look, it doesn't matter if you have it or not, Danny seemed to believe in you and so do I, you have more experience fighting ghosts as a human, with or without weapons. I'm pretty much useless here so maybe you can find a cure together." Jazz said.

I sighed… but it may be true, working together had always made us much stronger than working individually, we managed to take out Vlad together even if it was because we had to outsmart and hinder him before. "Alright, I'll go find him, and then we'll be back and cure you soon."

"That's what I like to hear." Jazz's head smiled at me and I returned it before hurrying after my brother, or where I last saw him flying to.

* * *

I still don't know where Valerie is, but I'm hoping she'll be fine… I'm sure she can take care of herself, and the sooner I find Danny the sooner we can beat Spectra and Bertrand. But what about that vision I had of Danny? When is that going to happen? I still don't know where these visions come from, the only times I've had them before were in dreams and even then they were a rarity, now I'm starting to see stuff just by looking at them. I know they're not a part of my ghost powers, because I had a vision _before_ I got into that second accident. I'll have to figure these visions out later because right now I have to find Danny.

I ran through the hall to catch up to Danny, there's no way I'd be able to catch up to him if I tried flying since I can barely lift off the ground. But as I ran, Dash suddenly popped up in front of me! Both of us screamed as I crashed right into him! … Ow…

"O-oh Andy! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Dash quickly said in concern as he helped me up. Well at least that answers my question if he still remembers me as his friend or not.

"I'm fine Dash, you just caught me by surprise." I said, getting a good look at him. His skin was pale green like everyone else in here, but at least he wasn't that mutated monster I had to fight back in the bathroom.

"Y-yeah, sorry about that… this… weird ghost illness keeps making me go up and down, and I have no control over it. I mean I was watching my favorite soaps when these stupid laser eyes blasted the screen! … For the record, this would be totally cool if it were actually powers instead of a disease I can't control." Dash sighed.

Wait… a disease he can't control… In the vision Spectra said these were ghost viruses, and eventually they'll burn everyone out. Nobody could control these so-called powers, because they're diseases… I remember saying that about my own powers too, talk about deja vu. "Well you just stay here, and I'll find a way to cure you okay? If you see Valerie, let her know I'm okay."

"Valere's here too?" Dash said in surprise. "But you don't look sick, so why are you here?"

"I had to pretend I was to get in, but don't worry I'll find a way to cure you and get you out of here." I said. "Until then, just… try not to float away."

"Right, okay, just hurry... I don't like having a ghost disease, it's weird and I'm pretty sure it feels familiar in a way I don't like." Dash said, frowning to himself.

Yeah, he may not remember it, but there _was_ a time he was turned into a ghost aside from that Corrupted Era. "I'll do my best." I said with a smile, glad to see he was my friend again.

But before I could move, Bertrand- as Dr. Bert again- was moving a stretcher down the hall. I quickly hid behind Dash as he was rushing through. "Out of the way, emergency patient coming through!"

I got a quick glimpse of the person on the stretcher. I gave a gasp, that was Danny! He's asleep on the stretcher, where is Bertrand taking him- oh, he's taking him to where that machine was. Great, my vision is about to come true.

"That looked like your brother." Dash said, sounding surprise.

"I better go follow them." I said. "I'll be back later." I ran to where Bertrand was running to.

"Be careful!" I heard Dash called and smiled a little.

* * *

If my vision was correct, Bertrand should be taking Danny to that room with the machine, at least I know where they're going… the only problem is… trying to get him out. He called for Tucker in the vision, but I don't know if he'll actually try to get in with this being a hospital and all. Still, whether or not Tucker would come in I have to find a way to stop Spectra from getting his genes, but how? HOW!? I'm no match for them as an inexperienced ghost, and without my Fenton Rod I can't do much either! I slowed to a stop… really… what _can_ I do to help him? I could get Valerie for her help, but she was just as defenseless as I was without her ghost gear.

"LET ME GO! HELP! _TUCKER_!" I gasped at hearing my brother's urgent call. My hands curled into fists… I can't keep thinking about this! I have to save my brother.

I ran forward, getting to the room with the machine. I had a hard time controlling my emotions knowing my brother was in danger, because my foot kept going intangible and I ended up falling on my face! I shook it off quickly and kept running to the room. I stopped myself from opening it… I don't think I'll be able to save Danny like this. I have no experience as a ghost, and no weapons to fight as a human, what _would_ I be able to do?

I put my ears against the doors, trying to listen in. "-How helpful are you?"

My eyes widen, that was the last thing Spectra said in my vision before she pushed Danny into the machine! I don't know if it'll hurt him or not, but I wanted to make sure Danny's okay. I took a deep breath and willed intangibility and invisibility, it wasn't so bad to use once you know how, but it still felt weird going through solid walls and doors like this. I looked down at my hands, making sure I couldn't be seen, hoping ghosts couldn't see other invisible ghosts.

I dared to get closer. I didn't see Bertrand anywhere so I guess he left. Spectra just pushed my brother into the machine, it was brightly green in there. Spectra didn't seem to react to me, but when I got in close, Danny's ghost sense came out of his mouth… huh, guess he can sense other halfas too, or maybe he can only do that if I'm using a ghost power, either way I don't think Spectra really noticed or cared, probably because of the massive amounts of teens that were turning into ghosts around here.

I wanted to help Danny, but there was nothing I could do without ending in a bad way, all I could do was watch. I'll try to save him if something bad happens, but all I can see is a vacuum hose coming over him. I think he was mumbling about something, but I couldn't hear him, and the green lights turned red as the vacuum hose began sucking, probably to get a piece of his hair or something. Nothing too threatening, but that means she'll get what she wants. I slowly tiptoed around her, hoping she won't see or hear me as long as I kept my invisibility up. I wanted to get a closer look and see if Danny's going to be okay. What I saw was Danny picking up a familiar looking handkerchief from his pocket and let the vacuum suck it up. Oooh, that is really clever Danny, you go bro!

I heard a DING and Spectra smirking evilly, "Excellent."

"Excell-" Danny was almost repeating her when she pulled him out, then he quickly glared, "I-I mean, you FIEND!" Ugh… smooth bro.

Spectra paid him no mind as she took that human skin out, it's even creepier in person, and she immediately flew into it. The skin soon came to life as its eyes glowed a bright neon green… which is kinda odd since Spectra's eyes are red. She gave an over exaggerated evil laugh before flying out of the room, leaving Danny, and myself, alone.

* * *

Danny sighed in relief, beginning to tug at his bonds. "Great- she took the bait! Now if I… could just… c'mon!" He grumbled to himself, continuing to try and break free. "Jeez- how tough did Bertrand make these things anyway?"

I walked over to Danny and looked at those glowing restraints- those look like they were ghost proof... I'm not sure if I could get him out of it without a key or something. I looked at my brother, should I reveal myself? I guess I should, there's no real reason to hide myself other than pride… I DID make that deal with him I could get in without using ghost powers after all…

I willed myself to turn visible, and I knew I did when I heard my brother gasping in surprise. "W-what the- Andy? How the heck did you…" He trailed off, and gave me a smug grin. "...Well, look at who's using his ghost powers."

I crossed my arms and gave him an annoyed glare. "It's not like I had much of a choice. I got caught and locked in a janitor's closet to be used as possible bait for you."

Danny chuckled, rolling his eyes in amusement. "Sure, bro- whatever you say. So, mind helping me out of these things? They're a lot tighter than they look!" He strained at the neon green bindings to prove his point.

"How? I don't have a key or any weapons on me." I said with a frown. "I only knew you'd be here because I saw… never mind- I don't know how I'm going to get you out."

Danny rolled his eyes again, this time in exasperation. "Uh, hello? Ghost powers, remember? You can just hit these things with a Ghost Ray and get me free!"

"Danny… I have no idea how to use that." I said with a frown of my own. It was true I used it when I was defending myself against mutated Dash, but I can't really remember_ how_ I did that and it was in the heat of the moment.

Suddenly I heard a loud clash behind me and made me jump, and I spun around to see it was the lid of a… ventilation shaft? Then Tucker himself jumped down with his eyes closed and had a daydreaming smile on his face. "Hellooooooo models!" he said, pushing his chest out. ...What the heck has he been thinking about?

"...Tucker, what the heck? You broke into the hospital?" Danny blinked, clearly just as confused as me, before he did a double-take. "Wait, _you _broke into a hospital?"

"Please stop saying hospital! It's not like I WANTED to come here!" Tucker snapped at him before looking at me. "Andy! Hey man, I didn't even know you got in here!"

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "I could say the same for you. Did you bring something to get Danny out of those restraints?"

"Yeah, of course! In fact…" Tucker then pulled out something from a belt around his waist and fired a blast of green energy at Danny, hitting both restraints before blowing out the smoke confidently. "Heh- Plasma Peach. Looks great for kissing."

Danny rolled his eyes in amusement, jumping into the air and transforming into his ghost form. "Yeah, yeah- kissing this place goodbye, I get it Tucker."

"Hey! Don't take my line!" Tucker pouted before Danny picked him up.

"Where are you going?" I asked Danny, blinking in confusion. "You're going to take on Spectra now?" Maybe that'll give me time to find Valerie and-

"Nah, first WE'RE going to take on Bertrand." Danny said, grabbing my arm while awkwardly holding Tucker. "We don't want him getting in the way of our fight with Spectra, right?"

"But I didn't bring my Fenton Rod with me, and the Wrist Ray doesn't work anymore! What am_ I_ going to do?" I quickly argued as he flew us through a wall.

"Hello, dude! You're a half ghost superhero like your brother!" Tucker said as he smacked me upside the head. "You don't _need_ those weapons- you can just use your fists and powers!"

"Tucker, I barely know how NOT to use them while in human form." I hissed at him. "What makes you think I can fight like this?"

"I don't know, shouldn't it be natural?" Tucker asked in confusion, and I sighed shaking my head.

* * *

Before I could answer, Danny landed in a room, he was looking around before we spotted Dash and Bertrand watching some lady yelling… or… I guess singing, on TV.

Dash sighed, smiling to himself as he put his head into his hands. "Oh, man- when she sings Wind Beneath My Wings… I just go to pieces, you know?"

Hey, what's Dash doing with this guy? Oh right, I guess he doesn't know what Bertrand looks like outside of his creepy doctor disguise he used earlier. Danny put me and Tucker down and said, "You better change, bro."

"What?" I looked at him, glaring in defiance. "I'm _not_ changing!"

"C'mon, you know this new Spectra isn't going to be an easy fight!" Danny protested, crossing his arms. "I'm gonna need some back-up, somebody who can fight with me even if we go through different rooms and stuff."

"I'm sure you can handle her I've seen you handle stronger ghosts before." I said stubbornly- no way was I going to use that ghost form again, last time it was purely self defense.

"Come on man! Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Tucker pouted. "I would take this in a heartbeat!"

"Of course_ you_ would, but _I_ won't." I snapped, crossing my arms. "Nothing you say will get me to change again."

"Aww, c'mon- you want me to face this _alone_ now?" Danny pouted, giving me huge puppy dog eyes. "What if I can't handle her and Bertrand alone?"

I looked at him… he… can't handle them alone? But I'm sure he could! I've seen him take them on before… right?

* * *

_Danny was beaten, they set a trap for him, the ghosts ganged up on him. He could hardly stand, we had to limp him home. Jazz had to bandaged him up… I could've lost him… I could've lost my brother many times, all because I was too powerless to help him._

"_I wish…"_

* * *

"You okay dude? You're looking pale." Tucker suddenly said, snapping me back to reality.

"Huh? O-oh I'm fine… I'm fine…" I said, looking at Danny again, and he looked at me in concern too. "I… I just… I'm not sure how much of a help I can be right now…"

"...Can you at least try?" Danny asked, still looking at me with a slight pout. "I want to be able to work with my twin brother again…"

"_Yes Andy, why don't you join me? I miss you bro, let's rule them together!" Corrupted Danny said with an evil smirk._

No! No, no, no! I won't let that nightmare take me over again. This isn't Corrupted Danny anymore, this is Danny, my brother and a good heart ghost hero- I can… I can trust him. I finally gave a sigh of defeat. "Fine, but don't expect me to know what I'm doing. I'm still slow on the transformation."

Danny grinned excitedly, hugging me. "Oh, thank you Andy! You won't regret it I promise!" Then he let go of me and flew higher into the air, looking at Bertrand with a determined frown. "What's up, doc?"

"You!?" The shapeshifting ghost glared at him, clearly surprised that Danny was free.

While Danny was distracting him I took this time to try and concentrate, let's see if I remember how to transform. I felt that cold spot deep within me and pulled on it- I'm just glad it's not so hard to pull out the power, but the flash of light may cause unwanted attention. Speaking of which, the bright ring of light appeared on my torso and traveled horizontally around my body, coating my shirt and pants with that navy blue and white hazmat suit with the AP logo on my chest.

I heard Tucker jumping back- as if surprised- after finishing my transformation, and he cried out, "Whoa- talk about a new look. It looks good on you, though, don't get me wrong!"

"Tucker, you've seen me like this before." I said to him, almost flinching at the echo in my voice forgetting that bit… ugh, I'm not sure if I ever want to get used to this.

"Yeah, but still, it's really cool to see YOU as a halfa too…" Tucker sweatdropped, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "A-anyways, go ahead and get to the fight!"

I sighed, glancing back at where my brother was fighting- _what the heck is that thing_!? That can NOT be Bertrand! It looked like some giant killer mad scientist hulk doctor thing, with a brain sticking out of his head! … Has Bertrand been watching horror films lately? In the background I noticed Dash running off since he couldn't fight the guy, not that I blamed him- he's never been one who liked fighting ghosts.

Now what do I do? Should I fly? Should I charge in and punch him? Should I, somehow, shoot Ghost Rays from my hands again? Okay, calm down Andy, just go with the flow… or rather with your brother, you should be fine. I've done this before so I can do it again. Wait… How do I fly again?

"Andy! He's coming your way!" I suddenly heard Danny shout.

I yelped as I tried to trip or punch him, _anything_ really- but he just knocked me aside to the floor and he pinned Tucker to the ground. I groaned, it surprisingly didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but…

"Okay, this is going to hurt you a lot more than it'll hurt me." He said as he turned that scalpel he was holding into a big needle, probably the worst thing for Tucker.

"How about_ neither_ of us gets hurt, why isn't THAT an option?" Tucker squeaked in fear.

I glared- not only did he pushed me aside he's going to torture Tucker both mentally and physically, and I know all too well what that's like. "TUCKER!" Without thinking about it, I flung myself at Bertrand and tackled him into the wall. I was actually surprised that I was able to pounce him so far like that since he was so much bigger than me.

Danny grinned, flying over. "Nice job, bro! Now quick, roll out of the way!"

"Wait, there are TWO of you!?" Bertrand shouted in confusion and frustration, turning back into his normal form before I turned to him.

"Guess you'll have to learn how to deal with two Phantoms instead of one." I said with a bit of a smirk before rolling away from him.

"Not to mention, your bedside manner _stinks_." Danny added, smirking as he pulled out the Fenton Thermos. "I think it's time for you to go back to nursing school!" He quickly sucked up the shapeshifting ghost with that line before Bertrand could retort and grinned at me. "Nice job, bro!"

"Why compliment me? All I did was tackle the guy." I said with a shrug. "You probably could've easily done the same with your Ghost Ray."

"Yeah, but you also distracted him from moving!" Danny smiled, giving me a thumbs-up. "Nice work!"

* * *

I wasn't sure what to say- I still didn't want to fight as a ghost, but it was nice hearing the compliment from my brother. But before I even could say anything else, a familiar voice spoke up from behind Danny, and I could already see her floating there.

"Nice job, Danny." Of course, Spectra_ had_ to be here, but I guess she didn't see me because Danny was standing directly between me and her. "But you're a bit late I'm afraid." She was grinning with her fanged teeth, both hands on her hips as Danny turned to look at her.

Behind both Danny and myself, Tucker commented happily, "I _am_ in a modeling agency!"

"More like a nightmare modeling agency." I hissed.

"It's amazing right?" Spectra said, having heard that comment. "Smart, beautiful, _deadly_!"

I gave a gasp before quickly moving out of the way and Danny flew the other direction before she could fire her own Ghost Ray at us. That's when she noticed me, and she blinked in confusion. "...Wait… there's now _two_ of you? Since when have you been able to clone yourself?"

"Hey! I'm not a- … you know what? Yes, yes I am a clone." I said with an annoyed glare.

"Dude, your eyes are glowing." Tucker said to me.

I ignored him- Spectra of course knew me and Danny are both twins, but she also knew I was 100% human or at least at the time. Guess even she isn't smart enough to put two and two together.

Danny blinked before glaring at Spectra in irritation. "Hey! I still haven't figured out how to do that! You know- the one you just called a 'clone' is my _brother_!"

"... ANDREW!?" Spectra looked at me as if I just melted or something. "How? Where? W-what!?"

I raised an eyebrow to her, crossing my arms. "Accident, in the lab, and I think you know what. Also, bro, you can still use that illusion clone you've learned, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but they aren't _actual_ clones…" Danny muttered to me, grumbling under his breath before Spectra recovered and… created hands with purple ectoplasm? "W-what the!?"

Spectra hissed at us, "Two or two thousand I'm not going to let you boys ruin my plans!" She shot those purple ectoplasm at us.

I rolled out of the way and Danny moved in the air. My own battle instincts are kicking in from my days as a human thankfully, but fighting like a human isn't going to get me anywhere like this. Since I don't know how to use Ghost Rays I'll have to get in close, and that's pretty dangerous…

Danny shot some Ghost Rays of his own at her, and she either dodged or deflected them. I had to help somehow! Hmm… I put my hands on the floor- I've seen Danny do this before with Tucker, maybe I could try it too… I focused on the floor, how did it go again? To turn something you're touching intangible, you've got to spread your powers through them, I think that's what Danny said. I felt that cold and hot feeling through my body, and that tingly feeling when I usually turn intangible.

As soon as Spectra landed on the floor I quickly spread this feeling as far as I could while touching the floor, barely flickering it to intangibility. I heard Spectra yelping- good, that means I've succeeded. I had my eyes shut and I was sweating from the effort. When I opened my eyes I saw Spectra's leg was caught in the now solid floor.

"W-what in the worl- ACK!" While trying to get her leg out of the floor, Danny quickly took this chance to fire a Ghost Ray at her. It didn't seem to do much damage, and she quickly turned her leg intangible to let it out of the floor before he could do more.

"You two are more troublesome than you're worth!" Spectra snapped, before she smirked evilly. "But no matter, I'll still take you both down."

Without warning, she fired that purple ecto ray at Danny's face, and he fell to the floor. He groaned, trying to get up, but Spectra pinned his chest with her foot. I glared at this, clenching my fist. "Let him go!"

"Hmm, how about no?" she asked mockingly, smirking at me before her eyes began glowing neon green again. "Ah, _there_ we go. Your DNA is finally kicking in, Danny- so I should be all powerful in three… two… one…!" Her body flashed brightly, so much so I had to shut my eyes for a second.

When I opened my eyes… well… let's just say I was staring at her, and not in a good way. Her body… suddenly… became very large, and familiar. Her face got that square shape, a shape I kinda figured was unique to Dad. "What the?"

"What happened!?" Spectra shrieked, clutching at her face. "Why do I suddenly feel like blathering on about ghosts? …And why do I feel like eating fudge? Lots and lots of fudge!?"

Are my eyes and ears deceiving me or does she sound and look almost exactly like Dad right now? Oh yeah, she got off my brother after the shock, and Danny stood up, shrugging mockingly. "Well, you wanted Fenton DNA! Unfortunately, you got it- courtesy of _our_ _dad's nose._" He smirked, crossing his arms.

Wait… so that handkerchief he gave that vacuum earlier… was the same one Dad blew his nose into!? As if on cue, her body flashed again for a split second, and now we're left with a giant snot monster. She let out a terrifying screech!

I felt some bile coming up my throat… While I like biology, seeing a giant living snot monster right in front of me just makes me sick… really, really sick… In fact… I had to hold my mouth and run to the nearest trash can! I think I heard Danny yelling to me in concern, but I ignored him to find a trash can for the contents of my stomach.

I thankfully found one nearby a door… I didn't even know ghosts _could_ puke! While I began spitting out my breakfast and lunch I vaguely heard a nearby door being banged on… Guess someone's trying to get out. Still, right now I have to puke first, then worry about that person! Ugh… great, my own weak stomach because of seeing so much snot may just be my own undoing… My stomach hurts, but I finally stopped barfing for now…

As I was wiping my mouth clean, the door suddenly broke down and someone came tumbling out right in front of me. My eyes widened in horror when I saw who it was looking at me in shock; _Valerie_.

* * *

**Oooh, I'm so evil, ending it off in a cliffhanger! Yup, Valerie has finally seen Andy Phantom! How is she going to react? Guess you'll have to wait until next Friday! :P Andy is still figuring out his powers, so it'll be a while before we can see what difference his powers will be from his brother's, for now he's just trying to learn the basics, so it's too soon to judge what he'll have right now. No psychic powers sadly, but expect possible telekinesis in the future. Danny's pretty happy that Andy's finally using his ghost powers to help him fight, but let's see how long that lasts. And yes, poor Andy has a weak stomach when it comes to gross things like Snot Spectra. XD Anyways, like always, please leave a comment on what you think of the chapter. I am DarkFoxKit and I look forward to hearing from you.**


	10. Chapter 10: Friend and an Enemy

**Alright, the wait is over! I can see everyone's excited for this chapter due to the cliffhanger in the last one! :3 Well I gotta answer back reviews, so I hope you all enjoy!**

**lokiAU10: Yeah, when I first saw Snot Spectra I got really sick too.**

**Blue: Well now you get to see how she reacts. Yeah, Andy really can't take gross things too well. :P And I'm sorry that happened to you.**

**PrincessDragon96: I love leaving cliffhangers. :P **

**I think a lot of people are judging his powers because the only difference I showed Andy and Danny having are their cores. Andy needs to adjust and get a better use of his powers before there are any differences between them. ^^'**

**Elizabeth0058: Yes, it sure does.**

**Just because Valerie isn't stupid doesn't mean she can't be ignorant. Remember D-Stabilize? She should've figured it out when Danny told her Danielle is half human and his clone. Logically speaking Phantom should be half human too, but she never figured that out. It might be because Valerie makes herself ignorant because of her hatred of ghosts and of Phantom personally.**

**And yeah, since Andy remembered the last thing with Vlad was him helping Andy save the world from Corrupted Danny that would be a very interesting conversation. Vlad will find out about Andy Phantom in Reign Storm, so look forward to that.**

**OMNISENSE96: Valerie's pretty good at keeping ghost hunting stuff on her person. And I hope this doesn't disappoint. :3 And I already know what I want to give Andy for his powers, but I'm always open for suggestion and like to see what you can come up with.**

**firestar91: Thank you for understanding. And thank you for the offer.**

**ZAFT Prime: Yeah, poor Andy! And a lot of people like what I did with Dash, making him a friend rather than an antagonizing bully. I got the idea from another fanfiction and Yu-Gi-Oh as a lot of people noticed. And I haven't seen Digimon Frontier in years... I hope you do well with that!**

**Calm: Yeah, Andy's trying to not let the nightmare take over him, but it's not easy.**

**muney73: Yup, cliffhanger. :3 And I think you have a thing for Andy barfing. ^^'**

**Rune: Technically his debut was during the fight with Desiree. Well I'll let you see how Valerie reacts. ^^'**

**Ah, right, that's one of the episodes I watch the least so I don't remember much from it. But thank you for telling me, telekinesis is one of the few things that'll become something Andy will figure out on his own and use it in combat.**

**Heh... the way you described it before sounded pretty complicated. And yeah, it's all in his point of view so he can't see himself doing stuff in the visions, just seeing what will happen in front of him.**

**I actually can't wait until the two brothers confront each other about the traumatizing experience.**

**Yeah, I know Sam was Butch's favorite. But Danny's my favorite but you don't see me giving him special treatments, if anything I like having my favorite characters going through a lot of crap so they can grow from it.**

**And I hope you like Valerie's reaction. :D**

**CaPTIVITY: Hah, of course you would. :3  
****Yeah, Phantom Planet pretty much destroyed any chance we had of seeing what Valerie's REAL reaction should've been like. Your prediction is kinda scary. ^^'**

** Dracoya: Sounds like something Andy could do. :P**

**I've wrote a couple of Pokemon creepypastas but apparently they weren't good enough to be posted so I didn't bother anymore. I don't really like to write things that are TOO dark, but enough to make people think.**

**Betaverse: Hi! Nice to see you reviewing, always appreciate a new reviewer! And I'm glad to hear you like Andy! Heh, and a lot of people are looking forward to The Ultimate Enemy episode. As for Andy's special moves, you kinda predicted the first one already, though I'm not sure how I would do the second one.**

**Alright! I've answered the reviews, now it's time to get on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Friend and an Enemy**

I came here to just puke out my insides because Spectra was literally transformed into a giant, walking snot monster, and just as soon as I finished, Valerie, having the _worst_ timing ever, decided to break out of the room she was trapped in, only for her to come face to face with me IN MY GHOST FORM! It's like time stopped, because we were just staring at each other, not daring to make a move.

"Y-you…?" Valerie pointed at me, her eyes wide in shock.

As if her voice was a trigger, my body immediately went invisible and I gritted my teeth. Valerie yelped in shock, "H-hey! Ghost kid, was that you!?" she demanded angrily.

I wanted to tell her I wasn't Phantom, and that I was sorry, but I couldn't speak. I remained still, silent and invisible. Valere was looking around, trying to find me as I quietly sneak away from her and ran back to where Danny and Spectra were, I just hope I can stomach seeing her snot form a second time.

* * *

Looks like I'll have to deal with the Valerie problem later, for now I better- Don't throw up… don't throw up…. don't throw up… What am I seeing you ask? My brother just punched Spectra's face and pulled out mucus… lots and lots of mucus… green, gooey, sticky, germ filled mucus… I'm gonna start dry heaving now… No! I have to be strong, I can't lose my stomach again.

"You know if my life wasn't at stake, I would hurl like my brother is probably doing right now." I heard my brother say to himself. _How_ is he able to keep himself from hurling anyway?

Danny was slapped away from that giant mucus monster. Ugh… gotta stay strong, I have to help him somehow. I may not be able to fly or shoot Ghost Rays effectively, but I can do something… ugh, does this mean I have to fight her with my fists and feet?

I return to visibility and about to make my move when I heard a machine powering up right behind me. I gasped and turned to see Valerie was holding a bazooka right at my face! Where did she even get it? She's not even wearing her suit! Did she somehow smuggled that thing in her pocket or something? Geez technology is scary!

"Do you really think you could get away from me ghost boy? Just because you slightly changed the color your costume and your eye color to purple doesn't mean I wouldn't recognize you!" Valerie hissed very hostile to me, it actually hurt to see her treating me like this. I wonder if this is how Danny felt?

"L-look, I'm not the same guy!" I quickly said, hoping she would listen to reason as I held up my hands. "I-I'm actually new."

"Like I'd believe that spook! There's only_ one_ ghost who looks like you and you ARE him!" Valerie snapped, her finger on the trigger.

"Please, calm down! Let's not get too hasty, o-okay?" Oh great, what am I going to do? I wasn't expecting to be facing _Valerie_ of all people! There's no way she'll listen to me like this! What should I do?

There was a loud splat behind me and Valerie looked to be shock, I dared to turn away from the big gun in my face to see what she was looking at. … Don't throw up… I see Snot Spectra splat on the ceiling, probably after Danny punched her again.

"Okay kid, let's BOOGIE!" she shouted.

"See, that's the kind of pun I was avoiding with the whole 'blew it' comment." Danny pointed out.

"How!?" Valerie suddenly demanded, returning my attention to her. "How are there _two_ of you!?"

"... Well…" I hesitated. "We're uh… kinda twins…" What possessed me to say that!? _Why_ did I say that!? Surely a girl as smart as Valere could put two and two together!

"Twins? … The ghost boy has a TWIN!?" Valerie shouted in shock and disbelief.

"H-hey, calm down! Would you mind putting that away now?" I frowned, she's not looking too good right now.

"No! It's bad enough I have to deal with that ghost boy alone, there's no way I'm going to let his twin mess with me too!" Valerie hissed as she pushed the trigger.

I gasped, and without thinking about it I turned intangible I know this because I suddenly fell through the floor when she shot and it went over my head. I heard her gasp as I managed to hang on, not wanting to fall, and climb back up after getting my intangibility under control again. I know Valerie, she's stubborn, and no matter what I say she's going to keep attacking me.

I turned to her in time to see she put away the bazooka and held out a familiar looking metallic rod, it looked a lot like the Fenton Rod, only it was reddish. I backed away, knowing how well that rod can be used against ghosts and I certainly didn't want to find myself at the wrong end of it.

"This is the Ghost Rod you little Spook, my friend Andy is good with it, but I can show you how decent I am with it too." Valerie snarled at me as she charged.

The irony is that she just said I was good with it and that she'd show me how decent she was with it... almost implying I was better with it than she is. I reacted quickly as she brought it down to hit me, I raised my gloved hands to stop it from hitting my head, and with a clang, I was holding back her Ghost Rod. I groaned, that rod was pretty painful! I wanted to kick her stomach to send her away, but I squashed that thought, I didn't want to hurt her. All I could do was try to push her back without hurting her too much, and remembering my brother's strength when he's a ghost, I don't think punching and kicking her would be a good idea unless I want to send her to a _real_ hospital, which I don't.

Thankfully I managed to push her away and regain my composure. Okay, so melee attacks are out, ghost rays are definitely out until I know how to use them, what else is there? I could try using intangibility, but making a human stuck in the floor sounds rather painful.

Um… what am I smelling? I suddenly smell sweaty armpits and sponge cake… that was weird, that almost reminded me of Tucker's weird cologne.

"I'll get you, ghost!" Valerie snapped, and while I was distracted by that weird smell, she lunged at me again with the Ghost Rod.

All I could do was keep defending myself, I grabbed the Ghost Rod from her hands and began pushing back, she growled as she was pushing against me too. My head began hurting again and I felt her pinning me to a wall.

* * *

_I was pinned against the wall, Valerie's face was close to mine, she glared spitefully, "I'm not letting you join your twin and be a double pain in my neck! Say good night, ghost scum!"_

_She raised her rod ready to jab me with it, but the shadow ghost form of Spectra came up behind her, what happened to her snot body? She must've abandoned it last second or something, because she's here and she grabbed Valerie's shoulders._

"_ACK!" Valerie shouted in pain as I saw her body glowing._

"_V-Valerie!" I heard Danny shouting, flying up to the scene._

"_I'll suck this girl dry and become powerful once again!" Spectra shouted as Valerie looked really pale, almost to the point that her blood were gone. It's actually possible to be so miserable you could die of heartbreak, and I wouldn't be surprised if Val's got enough misery to kill her if they were forced on her all at once._

"_No! Let her go!" Danny shouted as he flew at them, I was stuck, trying to move to help Valerie, but I couldn't._

_Spectra laughed like a maniac as she threw Valerie at Danny and she blasted both of them with a strong purple ghost ray._

* * *

I gasped when I blinked back into reality, Valerie was still glaring at me. "I don't know why you keep staring into space ghost punk, but you're about to go into oblivion so I don't care!" she raised the Ghost Rod. "I'm not letting you join your twin and be a double pain in my neck! Say good night, ghost scum!" Just like in my vision!

I saw the shadow ghost Spectra coming towards her, I glared. Valerie, can I save her?

"_Of course you can."_ A voice said in my head. Was that my delusions of Corrupted Danny again? … No, it didn't sound like him.

Whoever that was, I'll have to figure it out later. I tackled Valerie out of Spectra's way, both of us landed and tumbled on the floor. Valerie groaned, but I quickly got up and glared at Spectra. "You're NOT touching her, you miserable sapping creep." I snapped at her.

Spectra looked shocked before she glared and dived down at us. She appeared right in front of me so quickly I only had time to flinch before she grabbed my shoulders and said, "Look at you, you've changed, but are you happy with these changes? … Heh, you hate it don't you?"

I knew what she was doing, playing to my fears to make me miserable and self loathing, that's her speciality after all. "Let me go!" I yelled, trying to pull her away from me.

I don't know what Valerie's doing, but I don't think she cares to help a ghost, that's all I am to her in this form after all.

"That's right, you're nothing but a ghost that everyone fears and despises." Spectra said with a hiss, and of course she could read my mind somehow.

"LET HIM GO!" A strong green ecto ray shot Spectra off me, she yelled as she was flung into the wall.

I felt a little dizzy, Spectra was probably already feeding off of my misery, but as I rubbed my head I was relieved to see my brother here, he flew in with his right fist glowing from that ghost ray he fired earlier. "Don't you_ dare_ mess with my brother!"

I looked back to where Valerie was, she was watching us, both of us, in awe and horror. I guess it was one thing to simply see it, it's another to have it confirmed. "Don't worry, we're not bad." I said to her.

Valerie just stared at me and I looked away, I didn't like how she looked at me as if I was some monster or betrayer. "Look, you should get out while you still can… my… brother and I will handle the rest."

Valerie just kept staring at me, I only shook my head before I ran towards my brother, still not sure how to fly.

Spectra was slowly getting up, guess Danny's last ghost ray was extra powerful since she was trying to harass me. She glared and looked ready to charge again, but I dived and grabbed her arms before she could fire or lung at me again, "Oh no you don't. You're the worst doctor ever, maybe it's time for you to go back to nursing school." Wait, since when did I do witty banter? Oh crap, I think my brother's rubbing off on me again.

I didn't give Spectra time to reply, because I spun around a couple of times before throwing her to Danny, trusting he'll take care of her, and I was right- he opened the lid of the Fenton Thermos as soon as I threw her towards him and the thermos sucked her right on in.

I sighed in relief, glad to see Spectra and Bertrand were both captured and safely secured. I looked over at Valerie, but she was already gone. I hope she's okay… I hope the fact that the 'ghost who ruined her life' now has a twin isn't too much for her to bear.

"We did it bro!" Danny said happily as he landed in front of me, holding the thermos in his hands. "We actually did it, _together_!"

"Y-yeah, but what about the others? We hadn't cured them yet." I said with a worried frown.

"Don't worry, Tucker managed to get those ghost bugs out of everyone with his unique cologne." Danny reassured me. "Everyone is back to normal."

"Yeah!" Tucker said and I jumped, he just came out of nowhere. "And would you look at that? My first trip to a hospital and I'm the only one who _didn't _get hurt!"

Before I could reply to that, Sam literally fell out of nowhere and landed right on top of poor Tucker. "OW!" And I think I heard a crack on his leg… that… didn't sound good.

"Uh… s-sorry about that." Sam apologized.

Huh, come to think of it, I didn't see Sam here… guess I missed her. Danny and I quickly helped them up, he helped up Sam and I helped Tucker, but kept his arm around my shoulders, seeing his poor leg limping.

"Geez, who knew having ghost powers can be so hard?" Sam grumbled before looking over at me. "But I'd say you two are pretty good with it, nice to see you using your ghost form again Andy."

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't get used to it."

Danny chuckled as the rings appeared on his torso and it turned him back to his human form, "Well still, you weren't too bad back there Andy, but we really need to train you so you know how to use those powers better. Since I have some experience I can help teach you."

Oh here we go again, I didn't want anything to do with these powers. I focused on turning human again, thankfully it was easy to tug on the warm spot that is present whenever I am in this form. The ring of light burst through my torso and changed me back to human, thank goodness, but I still had Tucker leaning on me due to his possibly broken leg.

"Danny, we've been through this! I don't want anything to do with these powers." I said with a frown. "I only did it because you needed my help and I was weaponless."

"But the point is you still used it to help him." Sam pointed out and made me narrow my eyes more. "Look, when you didn't have these powers, you kept saying how you and your brother are never in sync anymore, well now you have a chance to get back in sync with him again! But you're fighting against it."

I sighed before I said, "Let's forget about whether or not I should use these powers, Tucker's hurt. Are you okay Tuck?"

"_Finally_ someone remembers me." Tucker said jokingly before he winced, accidentally putting a bit of weight on his leg. "I can't feel my leg… but it hurts whenever I put pressure on it."

I looked down at it and said, "Yeah, I don't think it's supposed to be bent that way. Tuck, I hate to say it, but we may need to take you to a real hospital to get that checked out."

Tucker's eyes widened and his face paled, he looked like he was going to- scratch that, he DID pass out. "... Well, he took that better than I thought he would."

"Danny! Andy!" I looked up, hearing Jazz's voice and saw she ran up to us, full body and all. I was relieved to see she's not just a floating head in some jar anymore. "Hey, I'm glad to see you're- what happened to Tucker?"

"He broke his leg, I think, we need to get him to a real hospital." I said, Tucker was still, thankfully, unconscious.

"Right, I'll take care of him, you two better make sure everyone gets out safely." Jazz said as she let out her hands.

"Are you sure Jazz?" Danny asked, curious why our big and overprotective sister would leave us to make sure everyone gets out safely.

Jazz paused before she said, "Of course, I'm taller and have an easier time handling someone with a broken leg, and you guys are faster than me."

"She's got a point." Sam said as she stood up, recovering rather quickly for someone who had just been cured from a deadly ghost disease.

I gently handed Tucker to Jazz, she took him and nodded to me, "I'll see you outside after I call Mom and Dad."

I nodded to her before turning to Danny and Sam, "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Getting everyone out was rather tedious, but thankfully they all cooperated with us since they wanted to get out as soon as possible from this place. I was glad to see Dash wasn't all pale green like before, but I couldn't find Valerie anywhere, where did she go? She didn't just leave me here did she? Did she freak out so much when she saw both Danny Phantom and me as a ghost that she left?

While we were getting the last of our peers out, I heard someone calling to me. "Psssst! Andy, come over here."

I frowned and blinked before turning to see Valerie herself peeking out the door of the janitor's closet I was locked in earlier, I walked over to her while my brother and Sam were taking care of everyone else, "Val! I'm glad to see you're okay! What happened?"

Val shushed me. "Keep it down! I saw them Andy, I saw two ghost boys!"

"Uh… you mean that Phantom kid?" I asked, getting a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Y-yeah, apparently he now has a twin." She said with an uneasy tone. "It was bad enough with just one, now I have to deal with TWO!?"

"Now Valerie, just take it easy, take a deep breath and calm down." I said to her, trying to remain calm. "Phantom IS known to use illusion copies of himself, maybe it was simply an illusion you saw."

Valerie quickly shook her head. "No! He was real, because I actually _touched_ him when we fought! I'm guessing he's a new ghost, because he didn't seem familiar with his powers like that Phantom kid. We need to nip this twin in the bud before he has a chance to become stronger and join with Phantom!"

I gulped. Great, now she's talking about getting rid of _me_. I was afraid this would happen, and now I feel bad because I freaked her out so much. "Um… er… Look, I'm sure maybe he isn't such a bad guy… and he may not show up very often."

What was I supposed to say in this situation? Valerie basically wants to kill me even though she doesn't know she does, but this is seriously messed up, and she also wants me to help her do so. I knew these ghost powers would be nothing but trouble.

"I'm not going to take that chance. He's Phantom's twin, he'll be just as evil and as big a nuisance as Phantom himself." Valerie growled.

I sighed, "Well… you do what you gotta do. I have to go make sure my friend is okay, he got hurt pretty bad."

"Oh, sorry about that." Valerie calmed down and apologized. "I didn't know…" But just as quickly, she became angry again. "But still… two ghost kids… imagine how much damage they can do. I can't help but feel bitter about that."

"It's not your fault Val, things happen. But just try not to destroy every ghost you come by, okay? Like humans, not all ghosts are evil." I said, hoping she'd listen.

Valerie just rolled her eyes as if I was some naive child. "You deal with ghosts your way, and I'll deal with them_ my _way."

I sighed again but just nodded, "Fine, but for now, let's just get out of this creepy hospital."

"That I can agree with." She said with a smile.

* * *

Both of us quickly headed for the exit, not wanting to be here any longer than we had to. Glad to be the last ones out, so we know we didn't leave anyone behind.

When we came outside, I was surprised to see Mom and Dad weren't the only ones to show up, apparently all the parents and police showed up too- did Jazz call the law so they'd tear down the abandon hospital?

As soon as the- I'm assuming- chief police saw me and Valerie come out, he spoke on his walkie talkie, "These are the last two children, everyone is accounted for so the hospital is now empty, ready the wrecking ball."

I watched in morbid fascination as they completely destroyed the building with a wrecking ball, briefly wondering if anyone was left behind after all? I shook my head, there better not be. I saw Valerie hugging her Dad, reassuring him she was fine... that's good, it seems everyone is back with their family.

I sighed in relief, glad that little spooky hospital adventure was over, as I sat in the Fenton RV. I felt so drained and tired, using these ghost powers were putting a strain on my body. Danny sat beside me and looked out to see Mom, Dad and Jazz were still outside talking before he turned to me and said, "You okay, Andy? You don't look so good."

Rubbing my eyes a bit, I gave a small yawn before I said, "I'm fine… just really wiped out…"

Danny blinked before he nodded in understanding, "Right, I almost forgot you're still new to these ghost powers. During my first month, I got exhausted pretty quickly too. You just have to get used to it and you'll have much better stamina."

"Ugh, Danny, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to use these powers?" I grumbled at him. "I've already scarred Valerie because she now thinks Phantom has a twin 'just as evil' as he is."

This got my twin to frown, "Oh, so she saw you huh?"

"Yup. Stupid weak stomach." I growled irritably, causing Danny to chuckle despite the situation. "Now she wants to hunt ME down."

"Welcome to my world." Danny sighed. "Hey, it's not all bad... I can still train you."

I crossed my arms and looked away, "I don't really… want to… I want to talk to Sam later and ask her why she made that wish to let me keep these powers."

"I'm sure Sam just wants what's best for us and Amity Park." Danny said softly to me. "She's the kind of person who cares for everyone."

"A little _too_ much." I grumbled before yawning a bit. I hated being so exhausted just for using some ghost powers.

"Heh, you better take a nap, you look like you could use it. I actually passed out during my first real battle with a strong ghost." Danny chuckled, probably at the memory.

I would argue, but I was too exhausted to really make the effort at this point. I just laid back on the seats as Mom and Dad opened the doors, Jazz coming in. They seem to still be discussing something, probably about the whole ghost disease thing, but I was too out of it to really hear any of it. I was already closing my eyes, thinking about what happened back there with Spectra and Valerie.

While my body was resting, my mind was still active. Replaying scenes during my battle with Bertrand and Spectra. I remember when I saved Valerie, I had a vision of her being sucked dry by Spectra, maybe to death even, and I had changed that future by pushing her out of the way. I remember hearing a voice in my head, replying to me when I was asking myself if I could save her… who was that voice? Was it another hallucination? Well whatever it was, it's gone now. I doubt I'll figure anything out by just thinking about it. I'll have to find my answers later, until then… I'm just gonna… take a… quick… n...a...p...

* * *

**I hope I didn't disappoint with Valerie's reaction. I had to think hard of how she'd react at seeing Andy Phantom and I'm using her personality from the actual show. I think I did pretty good with that, and now Andy has to worry about Valerie hunting him down too. And yay, the hospital's finally done! The next chapter will show more of Danny and Andy's current relationship after everything that's happened, so look forward to that. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. I am DarkFoxKit and I look forward to hearing from you!**


	11. Chapter 11: Being a Teenager

**Hello readers! Always a pleasure to hear from you, and things are going well. This next chapter finishes up Doctor's Disorders and moves on an arc that isn't a part of the canon. So you'll be enjoying more original plot lines here. :) Now for answering back my reviewers...**

**OMNISENSE95: Yeah, Valerie's grudge doesn't allow her to see the truth and only lets her sees what she wants to see. I doubt even saving her as a ghost would change her mind, Danny Phantom saved Valerie multiple times and she knows it too, yet she still hates him. I'd say the only real way to get her to open her eyes is for her to find out the truth. As for Andy having healing abilities... I haven't thought about that, though that would be interesting... I'll at least think about it in the future chapters.**

**Jaddis: Yeah, Valerie may have had figured it out if she weren't so self absorbed in her vengeance for Phantom. As for is he officially going to be called Andy Phantom... well I don't know what else to call him really, at least not without some sort of identity crisis, and with how ignorant people are in Amity Park and not to mention the fact that two ordinary teenagers could become a super hero ghosts seemed pretty unrealistic most people would make themselves ignorant to the obvious by coming up with their own theories as explanations. Yeah, Vlad's gonna be surprised, but he's not like Valerie and he might be more subtle about it.**

**Blue: Danny's kinda easily distracted, but he'll find out soon that Andy's not all okay from that incident. And it's good to see your fan art again of the series! :D**

**muney73: I wonder if you have a thing for Andy regurgitating? ^^' Yeah, Andy did stuff, glad you're proud of him for it. :D Ah yes, the voice is a mysterious thing isn't it? And the blue fox is Foxfire. Really, it's not that hard to remember, it's just fox and fire, which is basically what he is. Well Andy's already been hiding thing from Valerie before, like Danny's secret, it was killing him to not tell her that Phantom is his twin brother and she wants to kill him! So yeah, nothing new there. ^^' Heh, well you gotta understand Danny really wants his brother to succeed in using his powers, he could use all the help he can get, and Vlad's not the only other halfa anymore so that makes him happy. And I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**FoxyKhai0209: Valerie's reaction is how I'd imagine she would react in the show, and yeah she's pretty blinded by her hatred of ghosts to figure that one out.**

**LunagaleMaster: It would've been easy for Valerie to put two and two together, but unfortunately her personal vendetta against Phantom keeps her from seeing the truth, all she sees is the ghost that 'ruined her life' and now he has a twin brother that would make Phantom double the trouble. As for your question... Where did you get the idea that the ecto blasts are the same color as the ghost's eyes? Spectra shoots purple ghost rays but her eyes are red, or in her human disguise form, green. Dora shoots green fire from her mouth but her eyes are red. Personally I think I might go with Pearl84's explanation of how the ecto blast colors work and to put it in simple terms; which is green is the raw power of it, blue is the more concentrated and slightly weaker version and pinkish red is a much more powerful version.**** So since both brothers haven't learned to really control their ecto blasts it's going to be green. I hope this answers your question.  
When you said Andy has Minato powers, I thought you were talking about Minato from Naruto. I was like 'what? How does he have Minato's powers?' and then you told me it's a Xenoblade reference. To be fair I didn't know anything about Xenoblade when I gave Andy these powers, I've only seen it recently in fact, but I did like how it works.  
I've stated before that Andy will not be learning the Ghostly Wail, and he does not have psychic powers- even though he originally was planned to have them in the first book, but this never actually happened- The visions are a side-effect from the temporal powers he gained in the movie of the first book. Well I guess you could see it as Andy being the more defensive of the twins, but he's really more of a strategic kind of fighter as seen in his personality in My Brother's a Ghost. We'll just see what he does in the future chapters, maybe Clockwork could give you a sneak peek. :3**

**Calm: Heh, Little Red Hunting Hood, nice nickname for Valerie there! XD I'm glad you liked Valerie's reaction to Andy Phantom. And I AM A FOX! NOT A KITTY CAT! DX**

**CaPTiViTY: I swear I'm spelling your name differently with the whole caps thing. Anyways I'm glad to hear you enjoyed Valerie's reaction! :) Yeah, kinda curious how Dash will react to Andy Phantom... It's a possibility Dash may figure out Andy's secret before Valerie does, but I guess it depends on how well observed Dash is. And you'll see with Jazz soon. :3**

**Rune: Desiree doesn't like talking about how she got caught so easily. :P Yeah, Valerie and the people of the town usually make themselves ignorant, it's not because they're stupid like the show makes them out to be, it's rather because they come up with their own theories and excuses. It happens to the best of us really, I know I missed a lot of obvious things in movies because my head comes up with theories as to why this or that happened and it turns out it was only a mistake in the director's part. ^^' And yeah, Andy's radio code name shouldn't be Clueless 2, although I wouldn't be surprised if Sam or Tucker called him that just to tease him and Danny, especially Tucker, he's just that kind of guy.**

**Hey, I kinda like how you came up with a theory of your own how the visions work, it means I'm doing a good job at making my fans want to come up with theories on what's to come. And well... technically it wasn't a side effect of Andy almost getting wiped from the space-time continuum, it's the temporal powers themselves that gave him the side-effect, there's a big difference. The time powers allows him to see something coming when it's needed, if he were to gain it from almost being wiped out then yeah, maybe it would've worked like how you said before. And well, it'll be explained later with Clockwork, but Andy's early vision before the second accident was still fritzy so it was hard for him to tell what's going on, just that Sam gets angry at Danny and makes a bad wish, but once he gained ghost powers it powered up those visions so he can see it more clearly.**

**Heh, I loved that squee~ Yeah, Danny's rubbing off on Andy more and more. XD I'm not that great at witty banters, but I figured if I have a good one in mind I might as well let Andy say it. Though I honestly didn't care for the witty banters too much in the show, some of it are pretty clever.**

**I'm not going to say who the voice is, but let's just say it'll be interesting to find out who it is. :3 And the 'flaming blue fox' is called Foxfire. Basically it's a fox that is made of fire, it shouldn't be too hard to remember. And by 'Monado' you mean a Xenoblade reference, I didn't know about that when I gave Andy the future vision powers.**

**Oh their relationship's going to get pretty complicated. :3**

**PrincessDragon96: Ahhh, heheheh... ^^'  
**

**Yeah, Valerie would so do that if she found out Phantom had a twin brother. And I know what you mean! Phantom Planet just ruined everything! And let's just say their relationship's going to get pretty complicated, at least it will for poor Andy.**

**Well in a way it's ending off Doctor's Disorders and going into it's own in-between episode chapter, so I hope that answers your question.**

**Pinkamena: Valerie wouldn't have figured it out because her personal vendetta against Phantom keeps her ignorant from the truth. Ever watched D-Establish? She shoudl've figured it out when Danny told her Danielle was his clone! But she didn't, so I doubt she would've known that was Andy. *shrugs* And the line where Jack said Jazz was his favorite, while that may have just been a mean spirited joke on Butch Hartman's part, I think it might be true. Jack may have named Jazz when she was born and favorited her as she's his little girl and first born child. While Danny is Maddie's favorite, you can tell he's closer to her than he is with Jack, while it's kinda vice versa with Jazz. I'd like to think Maddie's closer to the twins while Jack is closer to Jazz.**

**ZAFT Prime: Valerie's smart enough to put two and two together, the only problem is her personal grudge for Phantom keeps her from doing so. It's going to be a while before she finally figures it out unfortunately. And it really depends on if I like your story, I don't want to be forced to read a story I don't want to read, no offense of course. I just get a lot of requests to read people's stories but it's not easy for me to if I'm not interested. But yours does sound promising so I might take a look at it. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Okay, that's all the reviews I have. I thank you all for commenting and I hope I managed to answer your questions! Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Being a Teenager**

Mom, Dad, Sam, Danny and I were visiting Tucker in the hospital, a REAL hospital thankfully, and he was _not _in a good mood, not that I blame him. The poor guy is in his worst nightmare, and his leg was bandaged up in gauze, he's forced to lay in bed with that green hospital gown patients have to wear. And he doesn't even have his PDA with him, it's like being forced in prison with no entertainment and having to work every day of the week. I sat in a chair, watching in boredom at the scene before me, still a little tired from yesterday's ghost battle.

"Tucker, we just wanted to thank you for helping our Jazz and Andy get out of that awful hospital!" Dad said with a big smile on his face. "Although…" he began chuckling. "I have to agree with the authorities, that whole ghost plot seems pretty farfetched, right baby?" Dad said to Mom.

Mom laughed too."Yeah, everyone knows _humans_ can't have ghost powers!" She was laughing at the very idea of humans being able to use ghost powers, as if the whole thing was just absurd. To them, the very idea of people using ghost powers is about as real as pegasi and unicorns coming down to Earth on a big rainbow and showering everyone with magical gold coins or something.

If only they knew, if only we could just tell them, but we can't. We have no way of knowing how they'd react, how they'd accept it, will they see us as their sons anymore, or will they see us as what's left of their lost boys? I know that's how I saw Danny for the longest time, I don't want to imagine putting my parents in the same turmoil.

After a good laugh, Mom and Dad waved to us. "Bye Danny, bye Andy, we're going to patrol the city for a bit."

* * *

I watched them go as Sam was apologizing to Tucker for his busted leg. "I'm so sorry about your leg."

"I told you hospitals reek." Tucker grumbled moodily.

"Relax Tucker, we beat Spectra and you should be fine in eight to ten weeks, it could be worse." My brother said, trying to be optimistic.

Eight to ten weeks, huh? That's about two months away, and that's pretty long- I wonder if we'll be able to handle the ghosts while Tucker's out of commission?

But after Danny said those words, as if fate had a twisted sense of humor- which I know it has- the nurse pushed in an elderly man on a wheel cheer into the room. "Here's your new roommate Mr. Foley."

We all looked over and the old man smiled at Tucker, "Hey there, my name's Carl. No need to put me in bed sweetie." he said to the nurse. "Just put me up to the whippersnapper so I can spend the next two weeks jabbering on about what it was like when I was _his_ age."

The nurse, ever so kindly, did what the old man- Carl was it?- said. She pushed him right up to Tucker's face. I frowned a bit, feeling sorry for Tucker, and it's like Carl knew he'd be annoying Tucker, like he's self aware about how teenagers stereotype old people by jabbering on and on about their younger days, now that's just cruel.

Of course, my brother and Sam didn't see it that way, they just smiled like it was amusing. "And now it's worse." Danny said with a small smile.

"Wow, look at the time." Sam said, looking at her watch before she and Danny backed away, grinning while waving their hands.

"What? Wait!" Tucker yelped.

I didn't leave, I felt bad for Tucker, so I was thinking about getting him a book or something, maybe relieve him of the old man's jabbering.

"You see that TV?" Carl said, pointing to the screen on the ceiling. "We didn't have TV back then, we had something called a radio."

"Andy, do something dude!" Tucker begged me.

I was about to say something before hands grabbed my shoulders and yanked me out of the chair, I gave a surprised yelp as I looked back to see both Danny and Sam had grabbed me with their hands and are now pulling me away from the room.

"And that clicker? We didn't have clickers, we had to use something called a knob." I could hear the old man saying.

"Are we really just going to leave Tucker like that?" I asked Danny and Sam, frowning a bit.

"Yup!" They both said happily.

We were already outside of the hospital, they were still dragging me. "GUYS?" Wow, I'm surprised I could hear Tucker from all the way out here.

"Still technically, not a cry for help." Danny said, that grin never leaving his face.

"HELP!" Tucker yelled as if in response to that.

* * *

"Hey! We're supposed to be his friends, why are you two just leaving him like that?" I scolded both of them, my arms crossed as they were still dragging me down the streets with them.

"Come on Andy, you gotta lighten up." Sam said, chuckling. "You've gotten so serious lately that it's kinda scary. Have a little fun and act like an actual teenager."

They finally stopped dragging me when we reached the next block. Danny continued where Sam left off. "Yeah bro, I mean lately you've been acting way too much like an adult- be careful, or you'll be too much like Jazz. Just relax a bit and have some fun."

I looked at them, are they serious? They left Tucker like that to have _fun_? "Regardless, that was still pretty cruel."

"Geez Andy, we're going to have to teach you to have fun again." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Just put that on the list of things to train my brother in when we get back home." Danny said with a smile.

Oh, that reminds me, I still have to ask Sam why she made that wish to Desiree, about me staying as a halfa when she clearly knows I _shouldn't_ be. "Sam, I've been meaning to ask… why did you make that wish that I stayed half ghost along with my brother to Desiree that time? You could've easily just wished that fight never happened and thus Desiree never wiped out everyone's memories and I never got ghost powers."

"Hmm?" Sam blinked, frowning curiously before she shrugged. "...Well, I remembered that you wanted to be close to Danny again, and it wouldn't have been easy to do that if you both were different from the other. We still needed another half ghost, though- and since you had turned into one that time I decided to keep it!"

I mumbled under my breath, "You couldn't have just wished YOU were half ghost instead? I'm sure both of you would've liked that."

"If I did, Desiree would've turned me into a mutated ghost like she did with Tucker." Sam said with an as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

Danny chuckled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Aww, c'mon Andy, we have to get you to lighten up! Let's go get some Nasty Burgers- then we can all see a movie or something!"

"But what about Tucker? He was crying for help earlier." I said with a frown, pointing back at the building. "Besides, don't we have to go on patrol for any other ghosts in the area?" I can't believe they're just planning to leave Tucker and go goof off at the Nasty Burger!

Sam blinked, staring at me like I had a second head. ...I didn't _actually_ have a second head, right? "...Uh, we usually just get burgers after a successful ghost battle. Besides, we all need some time off after what happened with Spectra!"

"Yeah, but ghosts never take a break. The next evil invasion could happen at any time!" I said with a frown. "I'm sure you guys know more than me, but I want to be prepared, that last battle put Tucker in the hospital."

Danny facepalmed, taking a deep breath. "Ooooh boy… Look, Andy, ghosts usually come in one by one- it's rare to see more than one come through the portal and attack at once! Besides, the reason Tucker is in the hospital is because Sam FELL on him, not because a ghost blasted his leg. If we don't take breaks, we'll get burnt out- so you need to relax!"

"Hey! I relaxed a lot." I said with a pout. "What are you saying? That I'm too uptight now?"

Sam and Danny instantly nodded, saying together, "Yes, yes you are."

"Well maybe I have to be since my brother is a half ghost superhero while his friends are constantly getting in danger while trying to help out." I snapped, crossing my arms and turned away from them, but without warning my feet and legs turned intangible on me and made me sink into the sidewalk! "WAH!" I thought I got these stupid powers of mine under control!

Danny chuckled behind me, quickly grabbing my arms and heaving me up. "Bro, you're kinda forgetting that _you're_ a superhero too now. Besides, even superheroes need to take a break once in a while, don't they?"

"...Fine, I suppose I could use a little relaxation." I said in defeat after getting my legs back to being solid. "What did you two have in mind? And if you plan to go on a date, don't include me because I don't feel like being the third wheel."

Sam and Danny both blushed in embarrassment, glaring at me lightly, making me chuckle at their flustered expressions- that'll teach them for calling me uptight- before the Goth girl cleared her throat. "W-what we had in mind was going to get some Nasty Burgers together and then maybe seeing a movie or going skateboarding-"

"No! NO skateboarding!" I snapped suddenly. "Stupid Fenton Skateboard caused me to get into the second accident."

"Okay, okay, no skateboarding then." Sam quickly said. "Then let's just go hang out at Nasty Burger for a while and chat."

"Chat? Are we going to talk about how Spectra and Bertrand got out of the Ghost Zone and caused everyone to get sick? Because I have some fascinating theories on how those ghost bugs were able to infect a human and-" Danny cut me off, putting a hand over my mouth.

"No, no, we won't talk about _that_." Danny sweatdropped, still holding my mouth shut. "Maybe we could talk about, I dunno, school or video games and stuff? You know, teenage stuff that we usually talk about when we're NOT fighting ghosts?"

I gave him a deadpanned look, Danny still had his hand over my mouth so I couldn't speak.

"And maybe after a few days, we can start training your ghost powers, so you can help Danny more." Sam said with a big smile on her face, really big for a goth. "I can help by using the same basic training program Tucker and I used for Danny in your parents' lab."

I gave her an annoyed glare before pulling my brother's hand away from my mouth. "I don't want anything to do with these powers! Do you two ever listen? Geez,_ teenagers_\- you try to tell them one thing and they just completely ignore you."

"Oh, you're one to talk." Danny smirked, poking my shoulder. "You're a teenager too and younger than me_ little_ bro- so we might as well _act_ like teenagers, at least for a while!"

"Hey, just because I'm still young doesn't mean I should act irresponsible... and I'm only two hours younger than you! It would've been minutes but the doctors had trouble getting me out- just forget it... and anyways I thought _you_ of all people would be-" I cut myself off as I pointed at Danny. …What am I saying? Danny's probably suffering just as much as I have, especially since he still remembers being Corrupted Danny, maybe he's just trying to block it out by appreciating life as a normal teenager whenever he can.

Danny blinked, raising an eyebrow. "...Me of all people would be what? Acting responsible?" He sighed, shaking his head. "Bro, just because I have powers doesn't mean I need to be responsible twenty four seven- I need to relax sometimes, and you do too. We only get to be teenagers once after all!"

"Yeah, Danny's right Andy, so you need to learn to be a teenager again- you're already turning into your sister." Sam pointed out at me.

I sighed before I said, "Hey! I'll prove to you I can be my age when I want to be. So, Nasty Burger time? Who's buying? …Actually, maybe we should just-"

"Nasty Burger it is! C'mon, Andy!" Danny grinned brightly, beginning to drag me along by the arm and nearly tripping me up a few times by accident.

* * *

Well, here we are, at Nasty Burger. It's actually been a while since I ate here come to think of it. "Hey, since when did they have a Roast Beef Mighty Burger?"

"It was a new item they put a few weeks ago." Sam said, but looking down in disgust. "Poor cows…"

I looked up at the menu as the young woman working the cashier called out who's next, which are my brother and I. Danny smiled, walking up to the cashier as he glanced up at the menu. "I'll take the Super Mighty Burger!"

"Okay, and you sir?" The young lady asked as she looked at me, typing in my brother's order.

"I'll take the…" I wasn't sure what I wanted, but I was kinda hungry. "I'd like to try the Roast Beef Mighty Burger, make it a combo, and some cherry pie for dessert."

Danny then paused and got a mischievous gleam in his eye. Uh-oh… "Actually… can I take the Mighty Meaty Cheesy Melt instead? I'm in a messy mood today." He glanced at me when he said that, grinning widely.

I didn't like that look he gave me. That's the look that usually means it's pranking time.

"Alright, your total will be $19.97." She said after adding our totals.

I dug my pocket for the money, hoping I had enough. Dang it, Mom and Dad forgot to give me my allowance for the past three weeks, all I have is ten dollars! I knew I was wasting my time cleaning the lab and the living room.

Before I could hand the money over, I noticed Sam digging twenty dollars out of her purse and giving it to the cashier. "There you go- that should be enough!"

"Uh, Sam? Why'd you do that?" I asked her, blinking in confusion.

Sam shrugged, giving me a grin. "Well, why not? That's what friends are for after all! Food's on me."

I just hope I don't have to pay her back in interest later… Well we got our food and are now eating. Sam got her tofu veggie burger, I was enjoying this new Roast Beef menu they got, and Danny's… getting melted cheese all over the place. "Danny, mind keeping that cheese on YOUR side of the plate please? You're getting cheese all over my fries!"

Danny chuckled, taking a huge bite out of his burger that ended up getting MORE cheese on my fries, and even on my own burger! "Aww c'mon bro, lighten up a bit- it's just cheese!" he said, speaking with his mouth full… eew.

I pushed his face away from mine. "No wonder Paulina doesn't date you- have some manners, sheesh!"

Sam chuckled, giving me a knowing grin. "No, Danny's right- loosen up a little bit, it's not like a bit of a mess is gonna kill you after all!"

"It's gross." I grumbled, shivering a bit in disgust. "Close your mouth when you eat, or I'm going to lose my appetite." I don't remember Danny ever acting like this before, even after the accident… what the heck is going on? Is he messing with me?

Danny rolled his eyes, chuckling as he grabbed a napkin and wiped up his messy face before dropping it on the table. "What, like you've never eaten before bro? You're acting like you'd rather have a granola bar!"

I just gave him an annoyed look before munching on my, now cheesy, fries. It actually tastes pretty good with cheese come to think of it…

"So now let's chat a bit." Sam said suddenly, leaning back in her char.

"Oh great. I wish we could've kept one of those ghost bugs as a sample so I can figure out how they give humans ghost powers." I said, giving a small grin. _And maybe help get rid of my own._ "I was thinking maybe we should study on some of these ghosts and-" I noticed they looked at me in disapproval. "... Or we could talk about… uh… what movie we're going to see…?"

"Now that's more like it." Danny said with a smile. "I've heard Dead Teacher V is out in theaters today, why don't we see that?"

"Danny, you know I don't like watching horror movies." I grumbled, rolling my eyes. "I don't… exactly have as strong a stomach as you, as you've seen when we saw snot Spectra."

Danny blinked before rolling his eyes in amusement. "You just gotta get used to it, bro! C'mon, I'll show you- we'll go see Dead Teacher V now!" With that, he grabbed my arm and began dragging me out of the Nasty Burger!

"Wait! I haven't even finished my burger yet!" I yelled right before my arm went intangible and the sudden lack of force made me fall on my face. Ow… I guess it's a lot harder to control these stupid powers than I thought.

Danny blinked, looking at me before he chuckled. "Oh fine, go ahead and finish your burger- then we're going to see Dead Teacher V!"

"Why do you torture me with bloody movies? You know I can't take that sort of thing!" I groaned, and it makes me wonder if Corrupted Danny is somehow still within him…

"I heard that they have more blood and violence in this one than the last one." Sam said with a smile. My face paled and suddenly I lost my appetite.

* * *

And now I find myself in the theater, being dragged into the room with a bunch of teenagers sitting around, munching on popcorn, yakking to each other, and some were a couple and are planning to ignore the movie as they suffocate themselves with slobbery kisses. I can't help but imagine Danny and Sam doing that now…

"Hey, why don't you two enjoy the movie while I go get us some snacks?" I suggested quickly- the previews were already playing, and I do NOT want to stick around for the movie.

Danny smirked, grabbing my arm as I started to get up. "Oh no you don't, bro- you're sticking through all of this with us, whether you like it or not! You have to relax a bit anyways!"

"Relax!? In a _horror_ movie!?" I yelled.

"SHHHHH!" Everyone hissed, making me shrink down in my seat.

Well, let's just say during the movie, I had gone intangible and invisible many times during the big scares. Danny and Sam had to constantly help me back up in my seat or pinch my arm to so I'd return to visibility. As we were exiting the theater room, I was paler than a ghost.

* * *

"Did you see all that blood? It had even more than Bloodbath!" Sam said excitedly. "And did you see how realistic those bones were?"

I wanted to throw up at this point, but Danny continued along as if just to push me over the brink. "I know, right? And when they sawed through that girl's leg, it looked so real it almost made me think it was happening right then and there!"

Okay, I can't take it anymore, I turned around and shut both of their mouths with my hands. "Okay! I get it! The effects were realistic, nastily realistic, can we stop talking about it please? Or I'm gonna get some realistic _vomit_ all over you two!"

Both of them stared at me as I slowly let go of their mouths- they better not talk about another word of that movie. Then… Danny grinned, high-fiving Sam. "Yes! We actually got Andy to snap at us in a funny way- we did it!"

What- "Oh man, I didn't think it'd take THIS long to get him to crack, but we succeeded in bringing out his inner teenager!" Sam smiled back.

What. The. Heck. "YOU TWO_ PLANNED _THIS THE _ENTIRE TIME_!?" I snapped at both of them angrily before I calmed myself and crossed my arms. "... I knew you two could think alike, but at this point it's almost like you share a psychic connection, is it love or something else?"

Danny blinked at that, blushing as he glared at me. "W-wha- hey! A-Andy, Tucker would've been in on this too!"

"T-that's right! W-we just wanted you to stop being serious and calm all the time, it's freaky." Sam said, blushing too. "There's a time to be serious and calm and there's a time to just cut loose and let it all go."

I still glared at them, my eye twitching. "You two grossed me out in Nasty Burger, then made me sit through that entire bloody movie JUST so I'd act more like a teenager!?" I knew my eyes were glowing purple at this point, because I could just _feel_ the cold and hot power flowing through them, that and Danny and Sam flinched back at my glare.

"Erm…" Danny sweatdropped, rubbing the back of his neck. "It worked, didn't it? So… why not?"

"That's it, I'm going on patrol myself, you two can go on your date." I snapped as I began storming out before I suddenly tripped and fell on my face _again_, well it turns out my foot turned intangible. "I am going to strangle these powers!"

I felt Danny helping me up as Sam seemed to be thinking before she got an idea and grinned. "You know what you need? Some R&amp;R- why don't you come to my place to relax a bit? We have a massage chair you could use."

Sighing, I looked outside, it was already getting dark. "Thanks Sam, but we should head home now. I promised Dad I would help clean the lab today." In truth, I knew I had to talk to my brother about that Corrupted Era- it's still haunting me and it affected me badly when my peers started getting ghost powers, if it weren't for Valerie… I'd probably would've gone insane again.

Danny sighed, reluctantly nodding. "Yeah… I suppose Andy's right- we'd better get back home. We'll talk to you tomorrow!" With that, we began heading back home, neither my brother nor I talked the entire way.

* * *

Mom and Dad were in their lab, thankfully that means I don't have to clean it. Jazz was in her room- good, we're alone. When we went into our room I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. How should I bring this up? Danny doesn't want to talk about it I'm sure, but how long can I keep this bottled up? It's causing me nightmares even when I'm awake.

"You okay, bro? You look a little pale." Danny said, looking at me in concern.

"... Uh well… I've… just been having some nightmares…" I began.

"Hey, I'm sorry about taking you to see that movie, it's just you were acting so uptight that we-" he started to say, but I cut him off.

"No, not that, but I didn't appreciate it." I grumbled. "It's about… that… incident… where you… you know… got corrupted."

"..." Danny paused at that, quickly growing pale himself. "...Oh. I, t-that's…" he started to say before stopping. "...Oh…"

I turned away, regretting I even brought it up. I knew Danny hated what he became that time, and he probably had been trying as hard as I was to forget about it. But I've already said it, so I might as well keep going… "When Spectra infected everyone with those ghost bugs… they… well our fellow students… they were… mutating into ghosts, right? …" When he didn't answer, I continued. "When… when Valerie and I… went to go check it out, I noticed a lot of them were like that… and… I… had a bad episode, Valerie had to snap me out of it…"

"..." Danny sighed, sitting up and covering his head with his hands. "L-listen… Andy, I… I'm sorry that you had to go through that again. I should've thought better, I should've… done something else, _anything_ else."

I turned back to him, feeling bad and even worse seeing how guilty he looked- did I really want to keep going with this subject? … Come on, I have to talk to him about it. "It's not your fault, I don't blame you. But the post trauma… I guess it hadn't left me. I guess maybe the real reason I didn't want to be half ghost is because I'm afraid… afraid… of becoming corrupted. Nightmares keep haunting me, whispering me to become that corrupted halfa you were before. What happened to you was that you were fused with that mist that was in Freakshow's crystal ball and became under its control, but I could so easily fall victim to the same thing, or heck even give in to my temptations."

Danny jerked as if he were suddenly shocked, quickly turning to me and shaking his head. "N-no, you really couldn't, Andy! I… you _know_ better than to do what I did- you know better than to do that sort of thing. C'mon bro, please don't feel worried about that…"

It made me wonder if Danny's suffering from this as much as I was? "Danny…" I sat up and looked at him eye-to-eye. "Did you have any nightmares? Surely seeing a situation similar to that incident must've triggered _something_, didn't it?"

"..." Danny hesitated before shaking his head slowly. "I… n-no, not… really. I… I saw it in a different way that whole time- so while it seemed similar…" He sighed, putting his head in his hands again. "I'm so sorry, Andy- I didn't even _think_ of what you were going through then…"

I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "I know you're not that Corrupted Danny anymore, but sometimes I could still hear him. I don't think I'll ever be able to use my ghost powers without that fear haunting me. Are you sure we can't just get rid of it?"

Danny hesitated before sighing. "...I… n-no. I really don't think we should… After all, it was that fear- of being alone, of not being like you, that… well… that caused me to become corrupt."

I looked at him, feeling confused. "What? I thought that mist corrupted you."

My brother nodded, glancing up at me. "Well, yeah, it did… but the entire time I was- corrupted, I mean- I just couldn't stop thinking about how I was alone, how I was the only half ghost that didn't want anything bad or illegal… and how I wished you were by my side, helping me."

"You… felt that way too?" I put a finger under my chin. "For a long time I feared you'd see me as a burden. In the beginning, after the accident, you'd ditch and lie to me, then after I find out I thought you were _dead_… and even after you told me and we made up, well… I just felt helpless, like I couldn't really help you." While talking about this, I felt like some heavy weight was being lifted from my chest, not all of it, but a lot.

Danny blinked, looking at me in surprise. "...W-wait, what? I- are you serious? You… you felt the same way all this time?"

"Of course, why do you think I lost my sanity before?" I sighed. "The point is I felt helpless and you felt alone. Has that changed any since then?"

"..." Danny frowned, thinking to himself, before he slowly nodded. "I… yeah- you're by my side, and if we train you, you'd be able to help me a ton!"

"But I don't want-" I began to say before he took my hands, they were cold… yet there was a comforting warmth in them.

"Andy, I know you fear these powers." He said, squeezing my hand gently. "But I promise, we will get through this and you'll be free from those nightmares and your fears of being helpless to me."

I looked at him, "... How can you be sure about that?"

Danny grinned at that, chuckling slightly. "Because we're the Fenton Brothers- together, we can do _anything_ we set our minds to!"

I couldn't help but sigh, "Sometimes I envy your optimistic nature. I missed that actually, it helps me cope- without you it's no wonder I fell into the depths of insanity. It was also _you_ who helped me defeat your corrupted self, if it wasn't for you I would've given up and this place would be a ghost paradise by now."

Danny blinked at that, surprised. "I… s-seriously?" He whistled lowly to himself, running a hand through his hair. "I… don't remember that bit at all… that's weird…"

"You probably don't since you were most likely talking to me subconsciously, either that or- and this is going to sound cheesy- you were somewhere deep inside my heart when I needed you the most." I said. "That's the only thing I can think of." Then I looked up and said quietly, "Are we… training tomorrow?"

Danny looked at me in shock before he grinned happily, nodding. "Well, yeah- do you think you're going to come with us?"

"In the lab?" I asked, and he nodded. "Well… I… um…" I still didn't want to use these ghost powers, and if I train with them… I might become used to them, and I didn't want to be, I wanted to remain as human as possible. "I guess… maybe… a sparring match or two can't be too bad." I couldn't help but yawn, why am I so sleepy? I didn't do much today…

Danny's eyes lit up and he smiled happily. "Great- thank you, bro!" He then quickly let go of my hands and hugged me without warning. "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

I blinked, taken by surprised by his sudden hug, but slowly relaxed as I lifted my arms to hug him back. "I'm happy you're happy, bro. Just… don't expect me to use my ghost powers too often… I kinda want to remain mostly human." Strange, I thought he'd be colder, but it's almost like something was warming him up… almost to the point of being a human blanket… and it felt nice.

Danny chuckled, letting me go and giving me a grin. "I gotcha, Andy- but either way, we'll be able to train together!" Then I yawned, and he smirked, shaking his head knowingly. "For now, get some sleep- you're exhausted."

I groaned, he didn't look exhausted at all! And it was only 8:09 PM! That's waaaaay too early in teenage and adult time. "I am not, we didn't even do anything but hang out all day! And how come _you're_ not tired?"

Danny shrugged, grinning. "Hey, I said it before- your body's still getting used to your ghost powers. You'll feel tired for the first month or so of using them…" He almost looked giddy, I wonder if he's thinking 'so this is what it's like to be a mentor, this is awesome!'

"Of course." I grumbled. "But I don't… want… to sleep… yet…" There's still so much to do! I can't just fall asleep now! And yet my eyelids were getting heavy, I had to bring up my hand to rub them. I could feel him gently laying me down on some nice fluffy clou- I mean my bed. "What… are you… doing? I'm… not sleeping yet… splash me… with some ice cold water… or somethin'." I slurred.

I heard my brother chuckling… or was it three of them? I couldn't tell by this point. "C'mon, bro." I heard two of him say. "Just get some rest… it's best to do so now rather than later. I should know, I've been through it myself, don't want you passing out when you shouldn't after all. Good night bro." Those were the last words I heard him say before everything went dark…

* * *

**Yes readers, this is going to be its own arc before going to the next episode. Andy and Danny needs some quality time after all, and Andy still needs to train his powers if he ever hopes to really use them effectively. Andy's trying to talk to Danny about when he was Corrupted Danny, but the two aren't exactly emotionally ready to talk about it quite yet, but at least they're trying. And now, if you have any questions feel free to ask. Leave a review or comment about what you think of the chapter and I will get back to you next Friday. I am DarkFoxKit and I look forward to hearing from you!**


	12. Chapter 12: Training

**I may not update every Friday anymore. Progress is kinda slow right now and I've been focusing on my Mother 3 fanfiction. Just try not to be surprised if I don't update every single Friday. Anyways, I'm glad you guys have stuck around for so long supporting this story, I really appreciate it. :)**

**Blue: It's a little hard to read your review, maybe you should've waited until after your eyes are better before you read? ^^' And don't blame Danny, it's easy to be ignorant when you're a 14 year old superhero who works almost 24/7.**

**ZAFT Prime: Yeah, I enjoyed how Danny and Sam were trying so hard to get Andy to be his own age again. Danny and Andy are trying to rebuild their relationship after those hard times they suffered being apart from each other. And thank you for being so understanding, I appreciate the time and effort you put into reading and reviewing each chapter! :D**

**OMNISENSE95: Yes, it is a rather nice chapter. Ah, well Andy doesn't think he's an adult he's just acting mature and responsible because he thinks he has to, so he could still see Youngblood technically. This will be explained later during the episode so don't worry about that.**

**Calm: Seems Andy and Danny's little talk is a lot more popular than I though it'd be- it's funny because it was added as an afterthought really. ^^' And I remember Mr. Kat from Kid vs. Kat. :P**

**muney73: I love how much you love the randomness in the story. ^^' And yes, finally Andy can start training with Danny.**

**PrincessDragon96: Yeah, I actually had the same image in mind while I was writing that line. I was in an MLP mood at the time. ^^' Yeah, they finally spoke to each other about what happened, but they haven't really moved past the problem yet. And yeah, I do think they're pretty cute together as a family. :3 And I hope you enjoy this original plot!**

**Rune: Well I wouldn't say I was bombarded with Xenoblade comments, really only two reviewers said that, which is you and another. I heard that game is really good, though I don't think I'll be able to play it due to it being on the New 3DS which is something I don't plan on getting.**

**Well the talk is more of an afterthought... I was surprised to see how popular it was among the fans. The real talk doesn't happen until after The Ultimate Enemy, here it just shows they at least acknowledge there's a problem but that's about it. But yeah, I suppose it does help them see that they're both traumatized by it in different ways. Actually Andy's stamina's been improved a lot since the first book, you don't survive for days as the last human on Earth without gaining SOME stamina from it after all.**

**Okay, have fun with that when the voice is finally revealed. ;)**

**Yes, that's the thing I'm going for. The twins complete each other and they're much stronger together than they are apart. Both having their own unique powers, and their own strengths and weaknesses. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Alright folks, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Training**

_I smiled as I followed my brother through the sky, we were flying over the sea, feeling the cool air in my hair as I kept up with my brother. The sky was a beautiful pink and orange color as the morning sun rises. Mom and Dad were following us in a jet plane, waving at us as we did tricks._

_We flew through some rings and used our Ghost Ray to blast some ghosts on the choo-choo trains. Tucker and Sam waved at us as they flew with us, oh yeah, they're halfas too._

_It was like the sky was our playground. I could hear Dash and Valerie cheering for us as we performed. It was so much fun, I can even breathe underwater, and so many wonders were seen here. Dora was talking to me as a sea dragon, how nice._

_I followed Danny back into the sky and he smiled to me and said, "So how do you like this?"_

"_It's awesome! I wish it could stay this way forever." I said with a big smile on my face._

"_Heh, I was hoping you'd say that bro." He said suddenly and I frowned a bit, suddenly getting an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Because it _will_ stay this way forever."_

_"Huh?" The area around me suddenly changed, the sky became blood red, the people around us mutated into mindless ghosts as they flew around us. I yelped in shock as Danny's black and white suit melted and was replaced by that accursed red and black suit, his hair turned black-ish red and his eyes flashed red and one of his tooth became sharp._

"_W-what's going on?" I flew back, trying to get away from my corrupted brother._

"_Isn't it obvious Andy?" He lifted his hands and his nails turned into sharp claws. "Everything is going to stay as a utopia forever, with you by my side!"_

"_No! It can't be! I… I stopped you! I turned back the clock, this _never _happened!" I yelled desperately, feeling my heart pounding against my chest._

"_Oh but Andy, it DID happen and you will join me soon." Corrupted Danny said with a smirk and pointed at me._

_I suddenly felt hot and groaned, looking down, to my terror, I could see my navy blue and white colors were melting, slowly being replaced by red and dark blue. I gasped as I began flying away from Corrupted Danny as fast as I can. But no matter how fast I flew, he was hovering over me._

"_You can't escape your fate Andy, just stop fighting it and join me, we are all waiting for you." He hissed in my ear._

"_NO! I AM NOT ONE OF YOU!" I shouted, glaring at him._

"_Oh but brother, you already are." Corrupted Danny said with a sinister smile as he lifted a mirror in front of my face._

_No… I… I see… my reflection, but… I look just like Corrupted Danny… my eyes were red, my hair was red-ish black, one of my tooth was sharp, my nails were the size of claws and my feet were replaced by that sharp tail. What have I become?_

"_This is what you are and you must accept it, bro, the sooner you do, the better off you'll be." Corrupted Danny said in my face, his eyes flashing, using the Mind Meld on me no doubt._

_I let out a scream as I felt myself falling into the unforgiving ocean below, sinking down in the dark abyss, forced to change and to be evil._

* * *

I jolted up from my bed, panting, feeling cold sweat over my body. I breathed in relief when I saw it was only a dream. I put my hands over my face… why do I keep having these nightmares? How long will they keep haunting me? Surely I should've gotten over what happened in the Corrupted Era by now, right? Is it because I'm half ghost that it's haunting me now more than ever? I pulled down my hands from my face and stared at them, almost as if they weren't even my own. They were shaking… then I felt a cold tingle before they turned invisible! I gasped and jumped out of bed as if I was on fire, before my arms returned to visibility.

What is wrong with me? I've got to calm down… if I start freaking out too much, I may do something I regret. I pushed back my hair, trying to cool off and calm down. … Wait… where's Danny? He's not in bed… what time is it? Is he out patrolling again? I looked out the window, it seems to be early morning, the sky was dark, but it was also light- meaning the sun is coming up soon.

Then I turned around and Danny popped up from the floor, nearly right in my face! "W-whoa! Oh, hey bro- glad to see you're up!"

I yelped, jumping back from the near heart attack I got, and I nearly fell out the window before Danny grabbed my hand and pulled me back in. "Hey, geez- careful, no need to break your neck, Andy!"

"D-Danny!" I yelled at him. "DON'T DO THAT! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Er… sorry about that." Danny chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he let go and turned back into a human. "I guess I didn't expect you to be up just yet…"

"How long was I out? All night?" I asked, frowning, looking over at the clock, it was already 6:00 am.

"Yeah." Danny said, nodding. "You were really tired."

I looked at him and sighed, crossing my arms. "Well… I guess… you went out patrolling?" I didn't want him to know I had another nightmare.

Danny shrugged. "Well, yeah- but nothing really happened, guess the ghosts were quiet again. What about you, did you get a good night's rest?"

"I guess, I don't really feel tired anymore." I said- not that I WOULD go back to sleep any time soon after that nightmare.

"Good, now that you're up, we can start training early." Danny said with a smile on his face.

I frowned, raising an eyebrow. "Train? As in _right now_? But why? I don't think even Sam is awake yet…"

My brother shrugged, leaning against his bed. "Yeah, but we're up, so why not get some early-morning training in? Besides, we don't have to do much, just help you practice using your powers!"

"... I don't have a choice, do I." That wasn't a question, and we both knew it. He just kept grinning at me, and I groaned, facepalming. "Stop looking at me like that. I'll only do it to get better control of these powers so they won't go off on me when I don't want them too, _nothing more_."

"Heh- of course, Andy." Danny's grin grew wider, as he grabbed my arm and dragged me through the floor. "Now c'mon- our training awaits!"

"H-hey! Stop going intangible, it's freaking me out!" I snapped when he suddenly phased us into the lab. "Look, I'm still not used to going through solid objects, so can we just use the door like a normal person, and actually _walk_ down and up the stairs?" I was determined to keep as much of my humanity as possible.

Danny just shook his head, still grinning. "Naaaah- it's good practice for when you have to actually try going intangible on your own!"

"I am NOT going to-" I stopped myself when he gave me a scolding look. "Ugh… let's just get this over with. What do I have to do first?"

* * *

Danny rolled his eyes slightly, chuckling. "Well, first we gotta get you to improve your transformation speed- right now it's really slow, and you'd take a while to get into a fight…"

"Transform? Well… to be fair I wasn't all that willing to transform in the first place." I mumbled. "Besides, I'm not sure if I_ could_ go any faster since it takes me a while to get to that cold spot in my chest and release it all, and it's hard when there's a ghost attacking you while you're _trying_ to change."

Danny shrugged. "Yeah, true, but you can get to the cold spot in your chest quicker- just try transforming, see how it goes for now."

I really didn't want to transform again, every time I got into my ghost form I fear it would suddenly turn into the corrupted version like in my nightmares. Danny noticed I was hesitating, and he smirked.

"Broooo, if you don't do it soon I may just overshadow you and force you to do it." He said with a mischievous smile.

Okay, that got me to stop hesitating. I quickly concentrate to reach for the cold spot, which I'm assuming is my ghost core. I grabbed it and forced it out, the rings of light sparked on my torso and split apart to change me into my phantom form, but I did notice it wasn't as fast as my brother's transformation, it was kinda slow. It took about a second for Danny to change, it took me five seconds to fully transform.

Danny raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms as he looked at me thoughtfully. "Hmm… well, that took a while. What do you think took the longest, the transformation or finding the cold spot?"

I thought about it for a second before I answered, "Well it's not hard to find the cold spot, but it does take some time getting to it. And the transformation itself is kinda slow, but I don't know how or why it's slow." I almost flinched at the echo in my voice, still not used to that.

Danny nodded thoughtfully as he crossed his arms. "...Right- try going back to being a human, then turning into a ghost again! It might be as simple as getting used to it."

"Getting used to it? You mean it's because my body isn't used to it that's why it's so slow?" I asked, but I was more than happy to go back to being a human. It didn't seem to take me as long to find the warm spot and for the rings to change me back, it took about three seconds.

Danny nodded, shrugging. "Yep- that's the best I can tell, at least. I remember taking a while to transform too, so it might just be getting used to it that's the trick. So transform back into a ghost, then we'll practice using your other abilities!"

I sighed, I don't need the ability to see into the future to know this was going to be a long day. For about an hour, I've been practicing switching between my ghost and human forms. Eventually I felt dizzy after constantly changing from human to ghost, from alive to dead, then vice versa. "Ugh… can I stop now? My head's starting to spin." I groaned after I changed back to human form for the 10th time.

"Alright, alright, fine." Danny chuckled slightly, shrugging. "I suppose you should work on something else, bro- so let's start working on invisibility. It's the least dangerous of the bunch, after all- but it's also very useful! Do you know how to turn invisible?"

"I've done it before." I said, shrugging. "But most of the time it wasn't on purpose." I thought back to those times I did try to go invisible. I remember that it mostly has to do with not wanting to be seen, the thought process of wanting to disappear. Which means if I was embarrassed by my peers, I would easily go invisible.

Danny nodded, smiling. "Okay then, that's a start- do you remember why you turned invisible?"

"I think so." I said with a nod. I had to focus, needing to ignite the want to disappear. I thought back to when I was on the run from bullies, and when those popular kids picked on me, and when ghosts keeps trying to attack me, I remembered I wanted to disappear the most out of those times. I then blinked as I felt a slight chilled tingle throughout my body, and Danny grinned happily.

"Ya got it, bro!" Danny chuckled, offering his hand up for a high-five. I hesitantly returned it, noticing that my hand was completely invisible. "Now do you remember how to go visible again?"

It didn't take me long to be visible again, and Danny nodded in approval. "Nice, you learn fast bro."

"Well I did have a little bit of self training after the Desiree incident. I can control the basics just fine, but when I get emotional that's when it gets harder to control." I explained. "Having prior knowledge on how your ghost body works did help me gain easier control than you probably did, since you knew nothing from the beginning."

Danny blinked at that before nodding. "Yeah, true enough. So let's try making you turn invisible and go visible again for a little bit again! Thankfully it's a Saturday, so no school…" Then he perked up, seeming to get a better idea… oh no. "Actually, you seem to have a good grasp on that, so let's try getting you to fly!"

"...Fly?" I blinked at him, surprised. "Already? Isn't that a little too advanced for me right now?"

"Nope! You need to fly bro, you can't fight ghosts on your feet all the time." Danny told me before he suddenly transformed into his phantom form.

"I guess you've got a point, but how do I fly? That part was never made clear to me." I asked, frowning a bit. "Unlike creatures like birds, ghosts don't use wings to fly, rather they levitate."

"First, you better transform, it'll be easier to fly as a ghost than as a human." Danny said with a shrug.

I transformed almost as quickly as Danny did- huh… I guess that one hour training is paying off.

* * *

"Good, now flying is going to be tricky in the beginning. I remember Sam couldn't get back down when her body kept making her float." My brother chuckled, and I blinked.

"Wait… Sam was floating?" When was this?

Danny shrugged, still chuckling. "Well, it was when we were still in that hospital- apparently Sam got infected, and she ended up floating in the air. It's why she fell on Tucker and broke his leg actually."

"Oh, yeah, I never found her in that hospital." I frowned, blinking curiously. "So how _do_ I fly?"

"Well, I remember you actually flying when you were laughing and when you were trying to get me away from Desiree before my memories were restored." My brother answered. "Flying, or rather, levitation, is usually caused by a ghost's want and emotion. It becomes as natural as breathing is to humans once you get the hang of it, that's probably why almost every ghost we meet is always floating."

"Want and emotion?" I crossed my arms, still not sure how it works.

"Okay, how about you try wanting to fly? That could work." Danny said, trying to simplify it for me.

I hesitated, tilting my head slightly. Well… I DO wanna fly, but…it couldn't be that easy, could it?

Danny just watched, waiting for me to fly up there to him. I sighed before trying to jump, but I didn't fly. I frowned, I guess jumping really isn't quite the same as flying… err… levitating. Okay, think back, Andy- Danny said I was laughing before when I first floated… Maybe it's caused by a more joyful kind of emotion? He said it also has to do with wanting to fly. Oh come on, it can't just be because I want to fly up with my brother would it be that eas- OW! I hit my head on something hard…

"Yipe!" I heard Danny yelp… right next to me… before he chuckled. "Well, that's one way of meeting up with me. Hey bro, what's up?"

I narrowed my eyes a bit, as if not sure what I'm looking at. I was rubbing the back of my head after hitting something, but I noticed everything was bobbing up and down slightly. "Uh… why'd you come back down? Did you land on my head? Great, now I probably have a concussion."

Danny chuckled again, shaking his head. "Nah, I didn't come down- you came up. Look down!"

"What?" I looked down and I yelped when I saw the ground was already a few feet away from me! I looked up and saw the ceiling, that must've been what hit my head. "Wah! O-okay, so I'm up here… n-now what?"

"Now I'm going to teach you how to move while in midair." Danny said with a wink. "Gotta learn how to move once you're up here, otherwise you're a sitting duck."

"Greeeeat… and then… you'd teach me how to come back down, right?" I asked him nervously.

Danny didn't answer me, instead he circled me a bit and said, "Now the trick to move is to lean your body in that direction, well for beginners anyway. The good thing about levitation versus flying with wings is that you have a much easier time to control where you want to go. You even did it once before when you were trying to get away from Desiree."

I nodded, "Yeah, I do remember that… but it freaked me out since I didn't even know how I was doing that… and my legs were gone, replaced by that wispy ghost tail I see on you sometimes when you fly, that scared me too."

Danny chuckled at that, rolling his eyes. "Bro, that tail's there because it helps you fly faster- not only is it more aerodynamic, but it's also just easier to make than a pair of legs, which needs more energy to keep stable. Heck, that's why the standard flying ghost has a tail rather than legs, even when just levitating!"

"Yeah, Desiree had only a tail too." I said, remembering that. "But it's still freaky- I'd rather keep my human legs, thank you. Besides, when we fought with Vlad, he was pretty fast and he never had a ghostly tail."

"...Huh- that's right, he didn't." Danny blinked before shrugging. "Well… maybe he's a more power-based ghost, so he's not as built for speed like we are!"

"Power-based ghost?" I blinked, looking at him. "I knew there were a lot of different types of ghosts, but what do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

Danny looked thoughtful before looking at me with a grin. "You know what bro? I think you're rubbing off on me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I grumbled, not sure if that was an insult or not.

My brother chuckled, shrugging. "I've started thinking a lot, even analyzing and memorizing the ghosts I've seen. I remember not all of them had those ghost tails when ever we fly or fight. I don't think Walker ever had one either, nor did Skulker. They were more power based ghosts, they use a lot of power and have a lot of energy to keep their legs formed. They don't need to use a lot of speed since they're powerful enough to just get by with what they have, and that's probably the same with Vlad- he IS pretty dang strong, not to mention he had some pretty big biceps in his ghost form, and don't even get me _started_ on his iron death grips. Now ghosts like us for example, and like Desiree who always have a ghostly tail, we're more thin and slender, we can be strong too but we were built more for speed, and because of this, our legs can be fused into a misty tail-like shape substance, it helps us move faster by using less energy to keep our legs formed and it helps keep us balanced in the air too."

I looked at him in shock, "... Danny… when did you have time to know all that, that really is something _I_ would think about, not _you_! Besides, it's not something one would notice so easily while in the heat of battle."

"I know, which is why I had Tucker put in a file in my laptop for each ghost we've fought." Danny explained. "It made it easier to know who they are, what they use and what strategy we should come up with if we should fight with them again."

"... How much did I rub off of you exactly?" I questioned, crossing my arms. It could be possible that it was his corrupted self's intelligence, or what's left of it, still lingered in his mind. "At this point you're sounding exactly like me that it's scary."

Danny blinked before chuckling sheepishly. "W-well, uh… sorry about that- I didn't mean to, exactly, it just kinda happened when I was thinking about the ghosts I've fought so far…"

"You're probably rubbing off on me too." I muttered.

"Hmm? How so?" Danny blinked at that, raising an eyebrow.

"I've made some witty banter during our fights." I grumbled. "I don't do witty banter." I wobbled a bit in the air, frowning as I wanted to get closer to him.

"Oh, just try leaning towards me." Danny said, crossing his arms thoughtfully. "...Huh. So you actually are trying to be funny? That's new for you."

I leaned forward, my body slowly moving through the air towards him, but it's too slow for my liking. "You think? Tucker's supposed to be the funny one. When did you start doing ghost files anyway?"

Danny shrugged, thinking about it some more. "Uh… I think a bit before the Freakshow situation- what about you? When did you start being witty?"

"Just recently after the second accident." I said, wanting to move a little faster as Danny moved away from me again, probably wanting me to keep going after him in the air.

Danny chuckled, leaning back and lazily gliding through the air. "Really? Wow- guess you really are beginning to act like me, at least on the battlefield. That's… kinda creepy, but cool!"

I managed to move towards him a little bit faster, but he flew away again. "It's not cool, just creepy. I was never clever when it came to witty stuff. Besides, I still don't like the idea my legs could suddenly melt into some weird misty ghost tail if I need to fly fast."

"Yeah, but hey, it works, doesn't it?" My brother, glanced back at me, shrugging. "I mean, if you want to be more power-based you can try it, but I think speed is going to be our biggest ally in any fight we take part in."

The idea that my legs would suddenly turn into a tail isn't what really bothered me, though it is still a bit creepy since it kinda makes me look like a half man, half snake creature called a naga. But Corrupted Danny spent a lot of time with that sharp tail rather than with his legs, it's just another thing that brings me nightmares.

"I've seen those power-based ghosts, you know what they all had in common? Those big biceps- I don't really like those." I grumbled. "I'm sure if Dash ever became a halfa- again- he'd be more power-based himself." And I've seen him as a halfa and a ghost with my own two eyes and so had Danny. When I reached Danny again, he flew back once more, and I narrowed my eyes, wanting to catch him.

"Yeah, true enough." Danny chuckled, grinning at me. "Still, neither of us are power based, so our speed will have to be our biggest assets. So lose the legs and join me with the tail, bro!"

"What-" I then noticed Danny's legs were gone and were replaced by that tail, how did I not notice that sooner? I guess I was too distracted by talking to him. He no longer stayed still, he began flying around the lab. "H-hey!" I moved after him, at least I can move at a decent speed, but I couldn't catch him- heck, he was like a blur if I stopped.

"What is it, Andy?" Danny chuckled, pausing for a moment behind me, and he zoomed off as soon as I got a good glance at him. "Wanna keep up with me? You'll have to use your fastest speed! Come on, you've got to catch me, bro!"

"I can't go any faster! I'm still learning how to move in air you jerk!" I snapped, getting annoyed. "Come on! You're like the experienced gamer and you're not cutting the beginner some slack?"

Danny smirked, stopping again a little ways away and shaking his head. "Nope- not with this speed. You'll do just fine once you actually try _using_ your speed, trust me!"

"What speed? I'm not a car!" I snapped. He flew around me again before I got an idea. When I saw the black blur passing me, I immediately struck out my hand and grabbed his tail. "Gotcha-aaaaah!" Yes, I got him, but he kept going with me hanging on for dear half life.

"W-whoa!" Danny yelped, glancing back at me in shock. "B-bro! What the heck are you doing!? Let go!"

"You said to catch you! So I caught you!" I yelled back. "At this speed, I wouldn't be surprised if you broke the sound barrier!"

Then we heard the door opening and a familiar voice, "Hey, what's going on-"

"WHOA!" My hands accidentally slipped out of my brother's tail and I yelped as I flew right into someone, and both of us flipped into a spiraling green vortex before I knew what was going on.

"S-Sam! Andy!" I heard my brother call behind me… or was it ahead? This stupid thing is making my sense of direction go insane! "Hang on, I'm coming!"

I just got the sensation of falling and the area around us was distorted and green. I saw Danny flying towards us in concern. I guess it was Sam I flipped into, and we just flipped into the Ghost Zone… _joy_…

* * *

Quickly trying to balance myself in a place where gravity is weirder than nature itself, but I managed to turn to see Sam, she was having trouble keeping her balance too. "Sorry about that Sam!"

"Andy, that was you?" Sam groaned, rubbing her head. "Geez… where's the ground…?"

"Y-yeah… Danny and I were… training our speed, and I guess I kinda got a bit too rash." I said with a frown.

"Are you two okay?" I heard my brother's concern voice as he flew over to us, helping Sam steady herself.

"Considering I was just smacked by a ghost boy and into the Ghost Zone, I think I'm doing pretty well." Sam said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Just a little dizzy, but otherwise I'm okay." I answered before noticing we were now floating.

Danny looked around and said with a frown, "We should get back to the portal and get out of here."

"Yeah, I rather not stay here any longer than we have to." I agreed.

"Same here." Sam said before flipping upside down by accident. "But, uh, one of you have to carry me- I can't really fly on my own."

Danny carried her, bridal style, and I noticed the small blush between them. I rolled my eyes at this, this isn't the time for teenage hormone romance. "U-uh… well, lead the way, bro!" He gave me an awkward grin, still blushing slightly.

"Great, even as a ghost your hormones are picking up." I said, rolling my eyes, causing them both to blush even more. This is quite amusing, no wonder Tucker liked teasing them about it.

"H-hey! My hormones are not acting out, Andy!" Danny huffed, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, _move it_, darnit! We've gotta get out of here, quick!"

"Hello? I've barely managed to move in the air? It's kinda like teaching a two year old how to walk for the first time." I shot back.

"Will you two stop arguing? I want to get out of this place, without the Specter Speeder I feel a little TOO vulnerable out here." Sam spoke up, frowning.

"Alright, alright…" Danny grumbled, rolling his eyes again and beginning to head towards the nearby portal. "I'm gonna need another Nasty Burger after this."

"Oh no you don't, I am NOT eating there again after you grossed me out with your cheese chewing." I snapped, trying to follow him, it was still hard for me to fly around freely.

"Hey, I only did that to get you to show something other than a cold personality and act like Sam and I are _children_!" Danny shot back, glaring back at me. "Seriously, you're acting worse than Jazz- at least I know _she's_ trying to take care of me and doesn't judge me often!"

"I didn't call you children, I called you teenagers, because that's exactly what you two are anyway! How is that insulting? And I wasn't showing a cold personality, I was just trying to get some answers for those ghost viruses- chances are it could happen again and I wanted to be prepared." I snapped back.

Danny groaned, stopping and turning to face me. "How is it _not_ insulting to act like we're a lot younger than you when we are THE SAME AGE. You don't act like the teenager you should be! If we're teenagers, you're an old man in a kid's body!"

"Oh is that all?" I glared at him, not knowing we were drifting off course. "Because among teenagers, you have powers that you didn't know how to control and if your emotions go unstable you could hurt someone, more than yourself! Teenagers are known to have the strongest emotions shown compared to children and adults. I had to mature during those times you were a ghost, or I would've gone-" I cut myself off, glancing away. "... Scratch that- the point is, I just want to be prepared for the worst."

Danny paused before speaking up again, this time sounding cold. "...Prepared for the worst? Like if I turned against you, Andy?" I paused at that, blinking. I… did he… was he really blaming _me_ for what happened then? "...C'mon, let's just get out of here- this was a bust…"

"What is? Training me?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Well then, I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment."

* * *

"Guys, please stop fighting! Look at where we are!" Sam suddenly shouted, making us both blink. "We're in the middle of the Ghost Zone and I can't even see the portal anymore!"

"H-huh?" Danny blinked, caught off-guard as he glanced around. I did too… and she was right- the portal was just, gone. "Wha- but that's impossible! We were heading straight towards it, the portal should be right in front of us!"

"No, you two were too busy arguing with each other that we ended up drifting AWAY from it!" Sam snapped.

"Why didn't you say something?" I asked, crossing my arms in annoyance.

"I did, neither of you heard me!" She said with a glare.

I frowned again, sighing. "Then let's just go back the way we came… stupid portal."

Before we could go anywhere, though, we all paused, hearing a familiar voice nearby. "Well, if it isn't the Phantom halfa once more. You're in a lot of trouble, I'd sa… Hold on, there's _two_ of you?"

"Oh, okay, I see how it is- I'm just the carbon copy of the original. That's how you saw me last time too, thanks a lot Walker." I said with a heavy sarcasm dripped in my tone, I was NOT in a good mood right now.

"...So you both… have been twins this entire time?" Walker blinked, looking extremely confused. Good- he deserves it after what I've been through lately. "...I'm sure that's against some sort of law…"

"I'm pretty sure there are SOME ghosts out there that are twins." I pointed out.

The ghost warden just frowned at me, crossing his arms. "So if you've been half ghost like your brother… then you lied to me when you claimed you were human. _That's_ against the rules."

"WHAT RULES!? You're making them up as you go along!" I snapped, losing my already shorting temper. Then I felt a gloved hand grab onto my shoulder, I turned to see Danny looking at me.

"Bro… it's no good trying to reason with Walker- we'd be better off running." Danny said, giving me a warning look as if telling me to back off. "C'mon, let's go!"

"Go?" Walker suddenly chuckled, still floating a little ways away. "You're not going anywhere- we have you surrounded. Come quietly and you _may_ find freedom in a few hundred years."

I was shocked and glanced around- when did we get surrounded? But sure enough there were ghost guards all around us, too many to fight off. Especially since Danny's holding on to Sam and I'm, more or less, a newborn ghost, still trying to learn how to move in flight.

"Not so fast Walker!" Sam suddenly said, crossing her arms. "You can't touch us, because we're humans. Guys, change back to your human forms quick!"

"Wait." I suddenly said when I saw Danny was about to do just that. "Walker should know this already, but he seems pretty confident."

"Of course I am." Walker said, still grinning like the cat that ate the canary. "After all, you two are just in time for a little event." With that, he pulled out a remote control, and he pushed the button.

Before I knew what happened, I suddenly felt a sharp jolt in my system. I cried out in pain as my body spasmed from the electricity, I faintly heard Danny and Sam screaming out too. When the electricity stopped, I couldn't move- it was like I was paralyzed, and I could feel my consciousness already slipping. The last thing I saw was my brother and Sam laying unconscious while Walker laughed as he approached us.

He smirked, stopping in front of us and gently pushing my face with his boot. "You two will make wonderful contestants… Yes, just perfect…"

* * *

**Ahh, looks like they meet Walker again. Wonder what he's going to do with them? This arc isn't too long, it's really meant to show Andy improving in a situation where he's forced to use his ghost powers and to introduce an important character. Anyways, there's not much else for me to say. I hope you guys like what you see, leave a review on what you think or if you have questions. I am DarkFoxKit and I look forward to hearing from you!**


	13. Chapter 13: A Game of Survival

**I think I've gotten lazy. It took me a while to get to editing this chapter. ^^' But we're here and I managed to upload it today! Anyways, on to the reviews!**

**OMNIESENSE95: Flying for ghosts should be that easy, but sadly Andy's subconsciously holding himself back. It's like walking for people, it's easy to do once you learn but if you keep believing you'll never get it then you're most likely going to walk really slow or don't walk at all. (This is not an insult to those who are paralyzed and really can't walk) And it's also because of the ghostly nature, it makes them naturally more aggressive. And uh... I think I'll let you judge what Walker has in store for them.**

**Rune: I don't plan on getting it at all is what I mean to say. Not the Wii version, not the New 3DS version, but if I'm able to get it then I might. I don't don't want to spend a lot of money just to get a new handheld console right now.**

**Yeah, that's true. Andy does have better stamina than Danny did when he first got his ghost powers, but he still tires out more quickly than Danny would using these powers. And this will be a big hindrance to him in this chapter.**

**Danny grabbed Desiree's tail in What You Want when he demanded she changed Tucker back, he also grabbed Technus's tail when he was trying to escape in Identity Crisis, that's when I figured it's possible for them to grab their tails even though it doesn't look like they can. And it WAS pretty clever of Andy to do that since he can't go as fast as Danny can yet.**

**Why Skulker? Just curious.**

**CaPTIVITY: Yeah, the twins have a lot of repressed issues they really need to talk to each other about. And thanks for the support!**

**Calm: I'll let Andy speak.**

**Andy: Well excuse me for not being bred with these powers and automatically knowing how I should use them! I'd like to see how YOU would handle these powers without being with them for all your life! Hmph!**

**muney73: Yeah... it's not Mario Party but that game can really bring the worst in people. As for everything else... it's answered in this chapter.**

**fireclaw239: Sadly not any time soon. We're talking season 3 here.**

** PrincessDragon96: Heh... it's the latter. ^^' I wanted to focus on Danny and Andy without Sam hanging over them. **

**You're right about Andy not wanting to use these powers and it doesn't help that Danny keeps making him train, but the fight is also because their ghost side is more naturally aggressive than humans are.**

**And the character... I'll let you find out in this chapter.**

**firestar91: I'm not going to answer that question as that would spoil things in future chapters. You'll just have to wait and see for yourself.**

**Dracoya: Jeez, give me a lot to work with, huh? I didn't think it mattered too much since you can't actually see the action going on. And if it does bug you that much, then just imagine him having a pair of fangs if you want. I wanted to stay true to the picture since he's not my own original design. And would you imagine a dark red hair if I called it brown?**

**I honestly don't plan on Corrupted Danny on having a 'final form'.**

**I would tell you my plans for TUE, but then that would involve spoilers and I'm trying my best not to spoil anything. So I can't say if what you say is right or wrong or even close to what I have in mind.**

**And I know about the show's original plot, it would've been interesting if they used it but I guess we'll never know what it _could've_ been like. I don't watch Harry Potter so half of what you said meant nothing to me, sorry. ^^' But I guess it's interesting how similar they are.**

**Okay, you know the drill people. Read, review and enjoy. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Game of Survival**

Ugh… my head feels hot… what happened? I groaned as I tried to force my eyes to open. Everything was blurry and it hurts to keep my eyes open, I pushed against my forehead, only to feel my hands were tied together. I quickly tried to blink away the blurriness and could see my hands looked like they were chained together by some… weird glowing ecto handcuff thing. I frowned, I was still in my ghost form if my navy blue and white jumpsuit was any indication. I looked around, squinting slightly to see- my eyesight was still a bit blurry but I can make out we were somewhere dark.

"You awake now?" I suddenly heard my brother's voice.

I blinked and looked up, narrowing my eyes and trying to see him, "Y-yeah… What happened… where are we?"

Danny paused for a moment before speaking up again. "Honestly, I'm not sure- probably a prison of some sort… I just woke up not long ago."

I groaned as I tried sitting up, but didn't have much success. "Ugh… I feel like I was hit by a bolt of lightning while I was on the electric wires."

"Yeah… I… I think Walker had his soldiers tasered us." Danny said, sounding a bit dazed.

When I managed to regain my sight, I could see he was sitting not far away, his hands were chained by that glowing green handcuff too. I looked around- the place was pretty big and spacious, but otherwise, I could see we were in a prison cell.

"Where's Sam?" I quickly asked in concern, trying to sit up once more and failing again.

"I don't know… I haven't seen her since I woke up." Danny said with a sigh, his shoulders slumped.

I frowned a bit, he sounded tired and defeated. "...Is something wrong? You don't sound like yourself."

Danny chuckled at that, shaking his head sadly. "It's nothing, bro… n-no need to worry about me. I'm the big tough superhero- I _have_ to be fine, don't I?"

"I don't know about that." I said, looking away. "Even though you have ghost powers, you can't just take on such big responsibility. Any person, no matter their age, may not be able to handle it mentally…"

"... Are you… are you saying I'm insane?" he suddenly asked me, glancing up at me.

"No, no, of course not!" I quickly said, wishing my hands weren't tied together right now. "I just mean that you shouldn't take on everything yourself…" I paused. "Um… if we're still in the Ghost Zone, couldn't we just turn human and get out of here?"

"Already tried it." Danny said dryly, shaking his head. "It doesn't work for some reason- I dunno why, but I just can't turn human…"

I frowned at that, he's unable to turn human? I quickly searched for the warm spot in my chest, but to my horror… it wasn't there… I tried to grab it, but it was gone. I had no way to change back either! I opened my eyes and, if my heart was beating right now, it'd be beating really frantically. Wait… I DON'T HAVE A HEARTBEAT IN THIS FORM!?

"Y-you mean we're stuck as ghosts!? D-did Walker kill us!?" I was borderline in hysteria at this point, I didn't want to be stuck as a ghost _forever_!

Danny quickly shook his head. "N-no, no, no! We're not _dead_, I still feel partially alive after all! I think he just… locked away our ability to transform for now, that's all! Calm down, Andy!"

I panted, even though I don't think we NEED to breathe either… another thing to worry about. "What's Walker going to do with us now?" And where did he take Sam? Why would he keep a human here anyway?

"You two are finally awake, good." I jumped when I suddenly heard a voice, one I hadn't heard before. "It's about time, the rules are about to be explained."

"Rules?" Danny blinked, looking at me in confusion before glancing back at where the voice came from. "What rules? What're you talking about, who are you?"

"Shh." was all the voice said before going silent.

* * *

Before we could speak up again, Walker himself came walking in, and he smirked as he looked into our cell. "Good- looks like all the prisoners are awake and waiting."

The ghost guards suddenly began opening up the jail cells, and all the convicts were coming out of prison. My eyes widened as I looked around in shock- there were so many different types of ghosts, it was hard to keep track of them all! And a lot of them looked downright ugly and mutated. The ghost guards soon opened our own cell, and Danny and I looked at each other before the guards pushed us, forcing us to go into the crowd of convicted ghosts in front of Walker.

Walker's smirk grew as he spread his arms, looking extremely cocky and confident. "Welcome, dear inmates, to the annual Afterlife Chance! As many of you know, this sort of thing happens only once every thousand years- but we certainly try to keep it interesting. This year, the prize for winning the Afterlife Chance is not only freedom from this high-security prison… it's also a chance to escape into the _human_ world!"

All the ghosts around us began roaring, moaning, oohing or just cheering loudly. Danny and I were probably the only ones who didn't know about this 'Afterlife Chance'. But if it's held one every thousand years, that's probably not a big surprise. Ghosts don't really have time or age like the living world does…

"But_ only_ the winner is allowed to escape, while the rest must wait another thousand years for a chance of leaving." The warden said, smirking. "You may go in teams or you may fight by yourself, I don't care. The rules, however, you MUST follow or you are automatically disqualified. You may only have teams of three, no more, no less. You will be fighting in a ring, where an audience will watch. You may fight however you wish, but the ring will keep you from flying out of the boundary, because if you go out of bounds, whether in the air or in the water, you lose. I would say no killing is allowed, but then again we don't have lives to be lost."

I felt even more nervous now, glancing around- we have to fight ALL of these guys just for a chance to get away from here? Unlike these other ghosts, my brother and I have a chance of actually DYING here!

"Geez…" Danny gulped beside me, sweatdropping. "I've heard of a fight to the death, but this is ridiculous!"

I frowned even more, I still didn't see Sam anywhere… I hope she's okay. All the ghosts around us cheered, in their own way, again. Walker continued to grin, crossing his arms and speaking up once more. "The Afterlife Chance registration will start in an hour, so if you plan to have a team, I suggest you team up now. Remember, if you are to make a team; you MUST have three or you're disqualified."

As if those words were the trigger, all the ghosts began flying around, trying to find the perfect teammate. I guess not a lot of them were confident enough to fight by themselves… Well, in a world of strong fighting ghosts, it's best to survive in a pack rather than alone.

Danny and I naturally stuck together, but there are only two of us- we were still one short. "I don't suppose we would find any ghost we've befriended in here, would we?" I asked.

"Considering how little friends we have in the Ghost Zone? Don't bet on it." Danny said with a frown. "I don't think anyone's going to be willing to team up with a couple of rookie kids."

"Well we have to at least try." I said frantically. "Otherwise we'll be stuck here for a thousand years!"

"I know, calm down." Danny said to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Let just ask around, surely out of all the ghosts here, one of them is bound to team up with us."

We quickly began asking around, but it was hard to walk around with these stupid chains binding our arms. "Excuse us? H-hello? We still need one more teammate!"

"Buzz off, weaklings." A giant bear ghost with three arms snapped at us.

"Go away! I'm only teaming up with the strongest ghosts here!" A human-like ghost with blue skin and four arms snapped at us.

"Forget it, we're not teaming up with a couple of rookies!" Two wolf ghosts barked at us before going over to a snake ghost.

"Ugh, this isn't working! Nobody is willing to team up!" Danny snapped, losing his patience.

I was about to reply when that same voice we heard in the prison cell earlier spoke up quietly, catching both of us off-guard. "I'll join you."

* * *

Both of us stopped and looked back, seeing a young boy ghost, who looked around our age, with green skin and red irises. Huh- not many ghosts have irises. He had spiky dark brown hair that covered his left eye, and he wore a black hoodie and dark blue pants. He seemed lean like me and Danny, but I could see some muscles on his arms. He also had a black choke collar around his neck. The ghost boy looked almost human like me and Danny, but I could sense he was much stronger than he appears.

"Oh, uh, great." Danny said with a smile, but I felt uneasy. "So uh… I'm Danny and this is my twin brother Andy."

The ghost boy smiled to us before nodding, shifting his weight onto his left leg. "Just call me Dustin. It was my name before I died."

I almost flinched at that, it served to remind me that many ghosts were once living creatures too. "Uh… it's nice to meet you, Dustin."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you two too." Dustin said, smiling slightly. "Guess we're a team."

"Do we need a team name?" Danny asked, crossing his arms curiously.

"That's how procedures usually work around here." Dustin said in boredom, shrugging as he crossed his arms. "I don't care, though- you two can come up with the names. I've been here long enough to know the system, and I've also been here long enough to get sick of it."

Sounds like this kid's been here for a long time, what a morbid thought. "Well uh… guess we could just keep our name simple. Maybe the… Ghost Kids?"

"Why that?" Danny asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Because we're ghost kids? Pretty fitting." I said with a shrug.

"Andy, don't call us kids just because we seem younger than all the other ghosts." Danny frowned, crossing his arms.

"What? That's what they call YOU usually." I said, looking at him and crossing my arms as well.

"Yeah, and I'd rather not have a title to go with it." My brother said stubbornly.

I frowned, what's up with him? Why is he arguing about something so insignificant? "Does it really matter?"

"Yes, it matters! Because that's what they'll call us!" He pointed out.

"Fine! Then what's _your_ idea?" I asked, starting to lose my patience with his attitude.

"I don't know yet, but it's going to be better than 'Ghost Kids'!" He snapped at me.

"Well excuse me for being true to what we are!" I snapped back, both of us glaring at each other face to face.

"Whoa whoa whoa, cool down you guys. You two had better shape up and be friendly- if we're not in sync then we'll lose." Dustin soon spoke up, putting his hands on our shoulders and giving a small frown.

I frowned as we turned away from each other. What's going on? Danny and I never fought, not like this… I thought turning ghost was helping us be closer, not tear us apart even _more_. Sam was wrong, this isn't helping us, it's tearing us apart even further.

* * *

Suddenly, there was a loud whistle! I cringed and covered my ears, I could see my brother doing the same. When the loud screeching of the whistle faded, we all looked up, seeing Walker again. "Time is up, you all got your partners? I sure hope so, because if not, you're either a loner or you're disqualified. Now, it's time to sign each of you up for registration and we will choose who you will battle."

Great, now how are we going to register with our hands all chained up? Not to mention we still don't have a team name we can agree on. "We have to just use a team name, otherwise we'll be disqualified before we even begin!"

"Stop freaking out." Danny said to me. "I'm thinking. You could help you know, come up with a team name that DOESN'T sound degrading."

"Degrading? How is that degrading!? It's not like I was calling us babies or animals!" I growled.

"Geez… At this point, we should just call ourselves Team Discord with the way you two are acting." Dustin said quietly, rolling his eyes.

I gotta calm down, I don't want to argue with my brother… "Okay look, I'm sorry- I didn't mean to be insulting when I suggested that name."

Danny sighed, glancing away. "I'm sorry too, I guess I was a little sensitive about it since you kept acting like you're older than me."

"So then… what should we be called?" I asked.

Danny thought for a minute before he said, "Well…" he looked at me, glancing down at his chest before he smiled, probably getting an idea. "Hey, I'm called Danny _Phantom_ and you… now that you're like me, bro, you're Andy _Phantom_." I almost cringed at that, I hadn't thought about calling myself Andy PHANTOM. "And together, we are Phantoms. That could be our title, The Phantoms."

"The Phantoms?" I raised an eyebrow. "But isn't that kinda like us being called The Humans to the ghosts?"

"I don't care, it's what we are bro." Danny said, that stupid grin never leaving his face.

"What about Dustin? I don't think he wants to be a Phantom." I said, pointing to the other ghost boy on our three ghost team.

"Hey, from what I can tell all three of us are speed ghosts, so it fits." Dustin said with a shrug. "Other than that, I don't care- you could call us Dog Slobber if you wanted."

"Alright then, we are Phantoms it is." Danny said, smiling. I sighed, but decided not to argue this time.

* * *

So now we're all sitting in a line, waiting for the papers to be passed out so we can sign up our team and our team names. I'll skip the boring details. After everyone was done, we were to go to another prison called the 'Waiting Room', there we are to wait until we are called to fight in the arena.

As I waited, though, I couldn't help but occasionally glance at Dustin, and he seemed to notice, raising an eyebrow and looking back at me. "...What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"Uh… I was just wondering…" I hesitated. I remember Mom used to tell us that many ghosts find it insulting if you were to ask them how they died, but I was really curious, and so far these ghosts had disproved a lot of theories, my brother and I are living- well half living- proof their theories aren't always right. "Um…"

Dustin gave me a knowing smirk, making me a little uneasy- did he know what I wanted to ask? "Heh… you wanted to know how I died, right?" I blinked, surprised- how _did_ he know? "You'd better work on your poker face, you know- the curiosity was written all over your face."

"Uh… s-sorry." I apologized, feeling a bit hot from embarrassment- was I that easy to read?

"So how DID you die?" Danny asked, crossing his arms and tilting his head.

"Hey, don't ask bluntly, that's rude." I said to him, frowning.

Dustin chuckled at that, shaking his head. "Boy, you two must be really new… it's actually common to exchange stories about how people died." He smirked, leaning against the wall and pointing a thumb at… Is that the Box Ghost over there? "Such as that sorry sap over there."

"Box Ghost? He's been locked up here again?" Danny frowned, looking over at the guy. "Geez, how did he always escape the portal if he gets locked up here?"

That's kind of funny to think about actually, the Box Ghost didn't seem too bright and tries too hard to be scary, and yet he's able to always escape into our world.

Dustin smirked, shrugging. "Eh, he usually follows the jailbreaks that plague this place- the rat manages to escape by being unnoticed, like all rodents. Anyways, Boxy over there ended up dying in an industrial accident- he got covered and smothered in boxes."

"And yet he becomes obsessed with the very things that killed him?" Danny frowned curiously.

"It does seem rather odd, maybe it was all he had in his lifetime?" I said with a thoughtful glance at the guy. I would've thought someone as cocky sounding as the Box Ghost would fight alone, but I see two others with him. One of them was the Lunch Lady Danny told me about, and the other is a ghost I don't think I've ever seen. It looked like a janitor ghost, he even had a uniform and a mop and everything.

"Nah." Dustin shook his head, though, getting our attention back on him. "Most ghosts actually get powers or become obsessed with what killed them… Anyways, I'm getting off-track. You wanted to know how _I_ died, right?"

"If it's not too painful to relive." I said quietly, not wanting to be annoying.

"Sure, it's not like we have anywhere else to go." Danny said with a shrug. I glared at him in slight irritation, did he really have to be so tactless?

Dustin chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "Nah, it's not painful to remember… It wasn't a big deal, really." He closed his eyes, his expression darkening a bit as he spoke. "I was the heir of my parents' company- expected everything to be given to me on a silver platter. Then… well… I got caught up in a robbery- I ended up being a temporary hostage."

"Did the robbers kill you?" My brother asked curiously, leaning forwards.

"Let him finish." I hissed at him, frowning slightly.

Dustin took a deep breath, letting it out as I noticed his fist clenching slightly. "No… that might have made it easier, actually. What happened was… the robbery was stopped by some cops. They came in, guns blazing… and one of their bullets hit me right in the chest."

He paused, taking a shuddering breath with his eyes still closed. "Thing is… I didn't die right away. I was just bleeding there on the tile… but even after the robbers were arrested, nobody thought to check and see if I was still alive. They all thought I was dead… even as I struggled to breathe right in front of them."

Both my brother and I just sat and listened in silence. Dustin looked like he was far away, almost as if he was reliving the very moment he died… It was sad… how nobody bothered to see if he was alive... "Still… it's sort of ironic, you know?" The ghost boy sighed, his body sagging against the wall. "I had my whole life planned out. I was going to live the good life, without any worries or cares… and all it took to end it was a single piece of metal and some extremely bad luck…"

"That's… really sad… I'm sorry you had to die so young." I said softly, unsure of what else to say.

"I guess it really was just bad luck." Danny said with a frown.

Dustin shook his head, quickly opening his eyes and looking at both of us with a slightly strained grin. "Well, uh, t-that was a long time ago anyways… But what about you? How did you two die? I'll bet it was pretty gruesome if two twins happened to die at the same time in the same place."

Danny and I both paused at that, unsure of what to say. "...E-er, well…" Danny started, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "The thing is… we… uh…"

"How did you know we died at the same time and same place?" I asked quickly, buying us some time to think.

Dustin raised an eyebrow, shrugging as he scratched his head idly. "Well… isn't it obvious? You two look almost exactly alike. Only twins who died at the exact same time and in the same way end up looking so similar- otherwise they'd look very different from each other. It happens very rarely, hence why we never see twins around here."

"Well, I guess that would explain why twins are almost never seen here." I said quietly, before thinking of an idea. "We died… because of a lab accident. We walked into a place we shouldn't and died of a painful electrocution."

"Uh… yeah. It felt like an eternity when we were being electrocuted to death." Danny said, nodding with me. "Sad thing is our own family didn't even know we died."

I looked at Danny as painful memories of after the first accident flashed across my head. I looked down and in shame, but of course only Jazz and I figured it out, by accident.

"Geez… sounds painful- explains the suits, too." Dustin said sympathetically, glancing at both of us before he grinned. "Anyways, I think it's time for us to figure out a plan of attack. Most ghosts use this time for that purpose anyways, and it's better to know what we're doing now rather than on the battlefield. Are you both used to your powers yet?"

Danny shrugged, "I've only had about six months of training, but I can handle my own, it's my brother I'm worried about. He uh… didn't really train after we died..."

I frowned and looked away, muttering quietly, "... I barely even know how to fly."

"W-wait, seriously?" Dustin blinked, wincing slightly. "Geez… that's going to be tough to deal with. You know how to attack, though, right?"

"If by attack, you mean getting in combat with fists and feet flying? … Barely. I'm mostly good with something like a long, tough stick." I said, sighing. "I was pretty good with it as a human…"

"Of course…" Dustin groaned slightly, rubbing his forehead. "Well… I suppose I could teach you a little trick I know to give you a slight edge. It's not gonna be too useful until you get good with it, though…"

I raised an eyebrow, glancing at him curiously. "What is it?"

"Can you use the Plasma Ray yet?" Dustin asked me, looking at me hopefully.

"Errr… well… I've used it a few times, but I don't remember how." I said sheepishly, feeling like an idiot student with a teacher disappointed in him.

"Oh c'mon…" Dustin groaned, clearly resisting the urge to facepalm. "Well… let's start with trying to use it then."

"How?" Danny suddenly asked, frowning curiously. "We're kinda chained up here." he held up his arms, which were still tied together.

"Oh right, they'll release us from these chains after our first battle…" Dustin said with a thoughtful frown.

"First battle? Will we even survive it?" I gulped, trying not to panic.

"Yes, yes- just follow what I tell you and you'll do fine." Dustin said, giving me a grin. "Now then, you know what your core feels like normally, right?"

I nodded, shrugging. "Yeah, it's cold but sometimes it gets really hot sporadically."

"Really? Mine never gets hot, sometimes it gets colder." My brother said with a confused look.

"... Uh… there's nothing wrong with my core is there?" I asked, feeling uneasy. Ghosts are usually cold, so why do I feel hot sometimes? It's not a 'malfunction' or a 'glitch' is it?

Dustin shook his head, smirking. "Nah, it's just that all cores have elements to them. My guess is that you both have ice and fire cores, respectively- it'll take a while for them to mature, though." Then he cleared his throat, frowning. "Anyways… if you can feel your core, you can fire out your Plasma Ray- you just have to push the energy out through the place you want it to fire from, namely the hands or maybe the eyes. And if you keep yourself focused enough, you can use that energy to create various objects."

Wait, what was that about ice and fire cores? I blinked and looked at Danny, he only shrugged, not knowing what he meant either. I looked back and decided to forget about it and try to listen about how to use Ghost Rays. "Okay… I wish I could try that now, but I don't think I can with these ghost proof handcuffs on."

"Just be sure to keep it in mind when we have to battle, bro." Danny said, shrugging. "Maybe if we're lucky we'll get someone weak first."

* * *

"Team Phantoms!" A guard suddenly called us. "You're called to the ring." The guard held out a glowing white key, which I'm guessing he'll use to unlock our bindings.

Dustin quickly pushed off of the wall, stretching his back a bit. "Well then, guess we're up. Andy, try not to get completely destroyed out there."

I winced and frowned- ouch, I think he just damaged my pride. The guard just held the key over our glowing handcuffs, it shot out some light and disbanded the handcuffs. Huh, at least it's easy to use.

"What team are we going up against?" Danny asked the guard as it stayed in front of us, to lead us to the ring.

The guard didn't respond, but Dustin smirked, nudging me and subtly pointing towards the Box Ghost, the Lunch Lady and the janitor ghost I had noticed earlier. "My guess is they're our opponents- they're being lead out at the same time after all."

"Guess luck's on our side bro." Danny whispered to me. "The Box Ghost is a joke."

"What about the Lunch Lady? And we don't know anything about the janitor." I pointed out, frowning. "I mean, the Box Ghost would have to team up with strong ghosts if he's really that weak..

"Don't freak out before we even get to the ring." Danny frowned at me.

I could already hear a loud crowd ahead of us, and I gulped- I also have a small amount of stage fright…

Dustin grinned, though, continuing to walk forwards without even pausing when he heard the crowd begin to roar. "Well then, looks like it's showtime."

* * *

As soon as we walked out into the glowing green light, there was a huge arena, and an even bigger crowd surrounding it. There was a barrier around the arena, probably to prevent convicts from escaping and the audience from getting into the arena. Ghosts do seem naturally more aggressive than humans after all… I shyly scooted behind my brother.

Danny smiled reassuringly at me, shrugging. "C'mon bro, cheer up- I'm sure we'll be fine…"

"You know, I don't feel so good, maybe we can try the next match." I quickly said, suddenly feeling very insecure and weak.

"Don't chicken out now Andy." Dustin said, crossing his arms cockily. "These guys aren't that strong, just keep your head and let instincts help you fight."

"I'm not an animal!" I huffed.

"What I mean is ghosts have natural instincts to help them in the afterlife- and fighting is one of them." Dustin explained, shrugging. "You two must be new to death if you didn't know that."

I grumbled but didn't reply that. We soon heard a loud voice booming across the arena, must be the announcer.

"AAAAND ON THIS CORNER WE HAVE THE FAST, YET INEXPERIENCED TEAM PHANTOMS! I TELL YA, THEY ARE TOO YOUNG AND-"

"Shut up and do your job, Technus, or you'll go back into prison again." I heard Walker's voice threaten.

"The announcer guy is _Technus_?" My brother cringed. I only remember seeing Technus once, and that was during that time he and a few other ghosts ambushed me.

"Walker likes using ghosts that likes to talk as the announcer." Dustin shrugged. "Trust me, I've seen plenty worse ghosts as the announcer…"

"Figures…" Danny grumbled. I didn't know Technus that much, but I'm guessing he's a talker.

"Alright, anyways… IN THE OTHER CORNER IS THE TRIO OF SCHOOL STAFFS! TEAM WORKERS!" Technus announced.

As if on cue, a giant, familiar meat monster popped out of nowhere, roaring, "IT'S LUNCH TIME!"

The janitor ghost floated up and was twirling his mop around, making cleaning water appear out of nowhere.

"BEWARE!" Box Ghost shouted, floating above her. "FOR COLD STORAGE MEAT, SOAPY CLEAN WATER AND BOXES HAVE BECOME ONE DEADLY ASSAULT WEAPONS!"

"Geez, I don't know which of them is the most vocal- the annoying shouting Box Ghost or the screaming, roaring Lunch Lady." Danny grumbled.

"Well the janitor seems quiet." I commented.

"But he's no picnic, ever heard of the phrase silent but deadly?" Dustin said, shifting his stance into a battle-ready one.

"I hate this." I gulped, cautiously glancing at the ghosts we were about to fight.

"And watching over the battle will be the referee, ghost of rules and Warden himself, Walker! NOW LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Technus shouted as the crowds roared with excitement, and the bell rang.

* * *

Almost instantly, the Box Ghost began tossing boxes at us, making all three of us quickly jump away from each other! "YAHAHAHA! YEEEEES! BEWARE MY PAINFUL BOXES!" the ghost cackled, continuing to make boxes fly towards each of us.

I remember getting crushed by those boxes, not a good experience… I got hit in the forehead by a stray box and I yelped as I hit the ground. Facing up, I could see my brother flying at the Box Ghost himself, turning intangible and making the boxes go right through him. ...Why didn't I think of that!?

Nearby, I noticed Dustin squaring off with the janitor ghost, summoning two small swords without hilts. "So, looks like we're choosing our opponents quickly, huh?" he remarked dryly, spinning both blades easily. The janitor didn't say anything, just swiping at him with his mop, which Dustin quickly blocked. "Yep- still didn't expect you to say much…"

I quickly stood up as I heard Technus commenting on every move we make, which is rather annoying since he's pointing out that I looked confused… Danny's fighting the Box Ghost, Dustin is taking care of that janitor's ghost, so… I gulped, seeing the huge meat monster stomping up towards me. "Uh… hi?" I squeaked, beginning to back up.

The Lunch Lady just grinned, a bit of spoiled meat dripping out of her mouth. Where did she get that meat, anyway? It's not like ghosts need to eat! "Looks like somebody's hungry! IT'S TIME FOR MYSTERY MEAT SUNDAY!"

"Uh… t-technically it's Saturday- waah!" I almost got smashed by a pile of meat! I flipped over and yelped when I almost fell out of bounds! There was green water down there… that really didn't look healthy. "H-hey, careful with that stuff! That's going to be even more of a health hazard than it already is!" ...Wait… I'M BEING WITTY AGAIN!

The Lunch Lady growled at my comment, glaring at me angrily. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!? My food is ALWAYS good! YOU'LL PAY FOR INSULTING MY DELICIOUS MEAT!"

I quickly shut my eyes and felt my body turn tingly. I heard a loud splat and blinked when I noticed that I had phased through her meat. Hey, I managed to turn intangible! I walked out of her fist and glared. "Do you know how wrong that sounded? That's just disgusting." I gave a punch at her meat arm as hard as I could, I was surprised to see I managed to severe the meat hand from the arm… wow, these ghost powers are STRONG.

Lunch Lady gave a loud roar as I heard metal clashing with strong wood. For a split second I saw Dustin slashing through the janitor ghost, both of them almost fight like perfect samurais.

"TEAM PHANTOM IS GIVING TEAM WORKERS THE BOOT!" I heard Technus shouting.

But it wasn't over yet, Lunch Lady had the meat hand I severed come to life into smaller meat monsters. I gulped, feeling deja vu- I guess this was that giant meat monster that attacked Amity Park a while back. If only I had the Fenton Rod, I could easily beat these guys up!

As I was struggling to avoid these little monsters, I could hear my brother making a witty remark while a big splash followed."Sorry, but it looks like your boxes are all soggy, Box Ghost!"

I heard the crowd cheering loudly in the background as I grabbed one of the meat monsters and threw it at the other three, causing a big splat before I turned to the Lunch Lady and kicked one of the meat right into her big glowing green eyes. "Hey Lunch Lady! It's nice to MEAT you! Now go have a nice sizzling meat party with the boiling water!"

"W-WHA!?" The Lunch Lady was teetering right on the edge of the arena, one of the biggest flaws of being so huge. "Why you little brat…!"

I walked over to her before using my foot to push her back- while not much, it was enough to cause all the meat to fall into the green glowing water below, and she screamed as she lost her meat suit and floated there, out of bounds.

"She's out!" Walker shouted. "That just leaves the janitor now."

"Oooh! If the janitor gets out, Team Phantom will win and advance to the next round!" Technus shouted.

I glanced over at Dustin, who smirked once he heard Technus say that. "Good- now I can finally stop playing around with this joker…" All of a sudden, I noticed his blades get a lot sharper, and he hastily cut through the janitor's mop, slamming the butt of his swords into the ghost's head and sending him flying into the water!

"KNOCK OUT!" Walker whistled loudly.

"You've heard it folks! Team Phantom has won the battle!" Technus shouted, and I had to cover my ears from the loud cheering.

* * *

Next thing I knew, a guard was pushing us back into the waiting room, but at least they didn't put those handcuffs back on us. I wonder why we're still unable to go human, though… it would be easy to escape if we could.

When we sat down, Dustin suddenly began scolding us, crossing his arms angrily. "What was with you two? You've been ghosts for six whole months- why were you both giving such a sloppy performance?"

"...What?" Danny blinked, clearly caught off-guard. "But we _won_, how was that sloppy!?"

I cringed and looked down, it was mostly my own fault since I got beaten so easily back there.

The other ghost boy kept frowning as he shook his head. "No, we got LUCKY- those were the weakest ghosts here, they are a joke, and even then your brother here barely managed to beat that Lunch Lady. If she hadn't gotten too careless, then she would've easily knocked him out of the arena. Our formation is terrible too- we got split the second the battle started."

Dustin sighed, rubbing his forehead. "We'll need to train… if we run into someone else, we can't rely on luck to push us through or we'll be crushed instantly. Thankfully, the good thing about fighting the weakest ghosts is that it gives us the most time to train."

"Do we even have time to train? This tournament goes on for the same day, right? Which means we won't have time to train for long." I said with a frown.

"Better than nothing, at least." Dustin retorted, leaning against the wall. "We need to work on teamwork, that and you need to learn how to fight better." He pointed at me in particular, still frowning slightly.

I looked away, sighing sadly. "... I'm just not used to it…"

"Tough." Dustin suddenly poked my forehead, making me blink. "It's either this or we wait for the next jailbreak attempt- and frankly, that won't be happening for quite a bit longer, if nothing happens this time."

"Hey, don't be mad at my brother." Danny suddenly said with a frown, moving the other ghost away from me. "Look, Andy just needs to learn how to use the basic ghost powers and he should be good, like how to use intangibility and the Ghost Ray faster. Flying may take longer for him to learn though…"

"That's not going to be good enough…" Dustin sighed, glancing away. "This is a _tournament_\- the opponents are going to be the most powerful in the Ghost Zone. If we ever expect to win, we'll need to have tricks other than the ordinary moveset any ghost has. So as it is, it's more of a case of two competent ghosts and a trash heap… not a good combination."

"What!?" I glared at Dustin quickly, feeling my eyes glowing angrily. "I'm not trash!"

"Hey, he's not trash! He just hasn't gotten used to these powers!" Danny defended me, crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah?" Dustin replied, raising an eyebrow. "Well, you both got your powers at the exact same time- and yet you're doing much better than your brother. Andy has _no_ excuse to not be used to his powers, so don't try to defend him like he got them just yesterday!"

It was more like a few days ago, not even a week… but I don't think I should tell him that. "So what are you saying? That I'm too incompetent to use ghost powers at all?"

"If you hadn't been able to use them effectively for six months, you're about as useful as boxes without the Box Ghost." He answered bluntly.

"You can't just- Andy only had these powers for-" Danny was about to say before I held up my hand to stop him.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. How I use these powers is my business. And if we lose, we can always break out of here." I snapped, defiantly.

"Right- thing is, that isn't exactly easy to do." Dustin snapped, narrowing his eyes angrily at me. "I've been trying to escape here for a good few hundred years, and believe me, I've been using every jailbreak I can do my advantage- with no luck, I might add."

Before I could reply to that, our team was called again. "Team Phantom, you're up."

I've learned, unlike humans, that ghosts don't need to rest as long after a big fight- they can keep going on and on. They only need ectoplasm for energy, which is obviously an abundant source here in the Ghost Zone. So it's no wonder this tournament can keep going without a pause for respite… this is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Okay, I feel like I should get this out of the way right now. For those of you who watched The Legend of Korra, this tournament was inspired from season 1's tournament. I was watching it at the time when I was writing this chapter and thought it would be a good idea to try it out with Danny and Andy. And Dustin, yes he's an original character but he's a tribute to my co-writer Key2DestNE. Think of him as someone who is like Andy but without as much kindness. He thinks a lot but in a more cold logic kind of way, wanting things to go his way rather than for others, hence why he's so hard on Andy for being such an amateur. I hope this arc doesn't disappoint. I am DarkFoxKit and I look forward to hearing from you!**


	14. Chapter 14: Learning with Experience

**Some people seem to agree with Dustin being hard on Andy as that would get the boy to use his powers, however, Andy has pretty low self esteem and calling him trash really isn't the best way to go to get him to learn. I know it only makes it worse for me if someone said I'm terrible at what I do, it doesn't make me strive to do better since I have low self esteem. I'm just saying different things work for different people, keep that in mind.**

**Oh and check out my Danny Phantom one-shot called 'The Lost One', it was an inspiration from Blue and it's pretty sad. I'd like to know what you guys think of it and if there should be a series based off of it. Anyways, now it's time for me to answer the reviews.**

**Blue: Yeah, Andy's not used to his powers and he has not yet come to terms with his fear of BEING half ghost, so that's going to make it hard for him. Dustin's gonna get more interesting. ^^'**

**OMNISENSE95: Never. Let's just say Dustin is smarter than you think. :P**

**Rune:You didn't come off as pushy and I know what it's like to go overboard with something you really like. ^^' *looks at my 400 dollar Pikachu 3DS* Erm... anyways...**

**Ah well, Skulker's gonna be in this chapter if that makes you feel better. :3 And yes, I've never seen any twins in the show so I assume they're much rarer to get and they have to be close together and die together in order to look the same or similar to each other when they become ghosts. I'm not sure how that would work with half ghosts though since they're not technically dead.**

**Wow, really? It's funny since you pointed out a small detail I missed in the show. And yeah, it should be a fun race between the brothers should Andy finally learn to catch up with Danny.**

**Good to know Andy's going a good job making you fangirl over him for making puns! :D I didn't think Danny was coddling Andy, if anything he's been trying to push Andy into using his powers more, he's just angry with the way Dustin keeps insulting his brother and that's perfectly natural. Andy hasn't gotten over his trauma from Corrupted Danny and is still not used to the fact he's half ghost, so of course he's reluctant.**

**I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

**Guest: Yeah, it's loosely based off of Korra's tournament. I think it's better if you just read the story rather than ask me to do something in it. ^^'**

**muney73: I suppose it could be like the Glitz Pitz in Paper Mario TTYD! It's been years since I've played it though... but I really love that game. :D And I'm surprised you're _still_bringing up the barfing.  
Yeah, but by the time this arc ends there's a good chance I may not update on the next Friday until I can make better progress. So enjoy these weekly updates while they last. Of course Andy's gonna get better, I don't think he'll be SUPER better, but still improve enough to be a better ghost fighter. And Dustin's mostly reacting in anger while practically forcing Andy to get over his trauma- which is not an easy thing to do- and use his powers properly. That's like telling someone who is afraid of skating to get off their butt and skate like a professional right away, it's kinda impossible. I know people believe it's best Andy gets scolded, yelled at or have someone be hard on him, but that's really not the best way to deal with someone like him.  
Well Sam plays an important part in the arc, so it'd be very off if they left without her.**

**ZAFT Prime: Glad to know you like it! :D And yeah, I'd figured ghosts in that universe would be more aggressive naturally.**

**Dracoya: It wasn't because I didn't want to read or see it, it's because I wasn't ALLOWED to, okay? My dad really hates witchcraft stuff... And of course I would know the original plot- I've spent a lot of time researching Danny Phantom because I'm a big fan of the show.**

**Yeah, yeah, you and everyone else wishes to see better grammar. Sorry, but this is what you get from a writer like me. Time in the Ghost Zone is vastly different from the real world... like say ten years could've passed and only ten months past in the living plane. You'll find out more about Dustin later.**

**As for your question as to what Danny and Andy's obsession would be if they were full ghosts... I'd have to say whatever was interesting to them when they were alive. Like Danny with outer space, and as for Andy... probably various of things, but I guess if I had to pick one... maybe mysteries.**

**Now that's a very dark idea, sounds like his own personal hell or something once he wakes up to reality. And as for Danny... I'm not sure about him.**

**Calm: I don't think you can really eat a ghost, but according to Paper Mario you apparently can but you can't digest them. ^^' And I apologize for Andy, he's... just not the type who can take a joke with the state he's in right now. And I saw it, thanks! You really made Fyre's day when he saw that someone cares for him! He's got really low self esteem.**

**PrincessDragon96: Yeah, it's loosely based off of the tournament in Korra.**

**I'm glad to know Dustin's an interesting character as I wasn't sure how most people would take to having another OC in the story. And glad to know you understand Dustin's point of view here.**

**The Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady, yeah, let's just say this is probably their first step into making Box Lunch. ;)**

**I hope the rest of the original plot is good!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Learning with Experience**

We walked back out into the arena, and I was looking down, feeling low. Danny put his hand on my back, trying to cheer me up. "Don't listen to him, bro, you're not trash."

I didn't reply, instead I looked up to see who our next enemies were. I knew I was being stubborn and that this was a bad idea, but the fear was strong… I wanted to retain as much humanity as possible. I ignored Technus as he shouted our team name, but the other team… apparently they're called Team Hunters. I wonder if Skulker is a part of it? Wouldn't surprise me if he was.

Dustin groaned as we saw the opposite team, which was made up of Skulker and two random muscleheads. "Geez… this is exactly why I was worried about training. These are the physically toughest guys here- I'm not going to be very good against them, and neither will Trash Heap here…"

"Stop calling me that." I hissed.

"Looks to me these are power based ghosts." Danny commented. "Our speed would be our biggest asset here."

"That WOULD be true, if Mr. Can't Defend Himself here_ could_ fly!" Dustin jabbed at me again, crossing his arms.

I glared but didn't say anything- he was right, I'm pretty much useless without being able to fly or use the speed Danny was talking about earlier.

"Will the inexperienced, young Phantoms be able to take on the more hunting experiences? They've been hunting ghosts all their afterlives after all!" I heard Technus announce.

* * *

"Well, well, well, looks like the whelp has been captured agai-" Skulker began to say before he stopped and looked at me. "... What's this? The whelp cloned himself? Hey, Walker! Isn't that against the rules to use a clone as a three-way team!?"

"It is, but that's not a clone, Skulker." Walker answered calmly and I frowned, what is it with these ghosts thinking I'm a clone? I don't look THAT much alike to my brother, do I? "Apparently, Danny Phantom had a twin all this time."

"W-WHAT!?" Skulker gasped, as did the rest of the audience. ...Did I REALLY look that similar to my brother!? "But I've seen this twin! He is 100% HUMAN!"

"C-can we not talk about this now!?" I snapped, feeling my face heating up despite not having a lot of human blood right now. I don't like all this attention on me.

"No way! That's impossible!" Skulker growled, crossing his arms. "Walker, there's no way this kid's an actual ghost- you must have your information mixed up!"

"The kid's a ghost, Skulker, like it or not. And my word is law around here, now you either begin the battle or you will be disqualified- am I clear?" Walker said with a firm tone, making me shiver- this guy shouldn't be crossed.

"Ugh… Fine, fine." Skulker grumbled under his breath, getting into a battle-ready position. "I still think this is utter crud, though…"

And with that, the bell rang and the battle began. Skulker was fast, he already had his suit rigged with weapons and shoot missiles at us. I yelped as I ran for cover, but ended up smashing into Dustin because I was too close to him. Danny himself flew into the air, shooting out his Ghost Rays at them.

"S-sorry!" I apologized to the other ghost boy, trying to get up quickly.

"And Andy just slammed into his own teammate! Things are not looking good for Team Phantoms this time!" Technus commented, making me wish I could just blast him off that microphone.

"SHUT UP!" Dustin shouted at Technus, growling in annoyance as he scrambled to his feet and had to block a punch from one of the muscleheads with his sword. "Oof! M-move it, Andy!"

I ended up rolling over the floor, in the confusion I couldn't recover in time before one of the muscle ghosts picked me up, and I just found myself being held captive. I tried going intangible but I wasn't fast enough before he threw me! I yelped as I was sent flying towards the out of bounds arena, and ended up hitting Dustin because he was in the way! Both of us ended up falling out of bounds and splashed into the green water! I quickly swam up to the surface, this water is gooey! … Is this ectoplasm- I think I'm going to be sick.

"THEY'RE OUT!" I heard Walker shouted before blowing a whistle.

"Oooh, and just like that, Team Phantoms just lost two team members, leaving it all up to the ghost boy!" Technus commented as I swam over to some land.

I glanced up, seeing my brother flying around the arena and nervously staring down three powerful ghosts. "Oh boy… this is not gonna be a fun time." Danny gulped, quickly turning his feet into the tail and beginning to fly around the muscleheads, clearly looking for an opening to attack. I suddenly felt someone's hand grabbed my arm and flew me out of the ectoplasm, I gulped… it was Dustin, and he didn't look happy.

"Andy, what the heck!?" Dustin growled, his grip on me tightening. "Seriously, what the heck! Why couldn't you have just fallen out of the arena instead of knocking _me_ out too!?" He scowled as he put me down beside him.

"I-I'm sorry! It's not like I can control where the guy would throw me!" I said quickly. "L-look, my brother's strong, fast and smart, I'm sure he can handle those three alone."

* * *

I could see Danny flying around quickly, easily avoiding the two buffed ghosts, but Sulker was another story- he was able to shoot missiles at Danny, who is barely dodging. He fired a Ghost Ray at one of the other muscleheads before punching the other and using that tail of his to whip Skulker's metallic face… huh, I've never seen him use his tail as a weapon other than when he was… C-Corrupted D-Danny… For a brief moment, I thought I saw Danny's suit turned red and black. I quickly shook my head, trying to stop the nightmare from resurfacing in my mind's eye.

Dustin scowled beside me, crossing his arms. "Yeah, but he's only one ghost- at the very least, I could have run a distraction, or even convinced one of the idiots to turn on Skulker."

_But I wasn't listening, all I could see was Corrupted Danny slashing his enemies in a rapid fashion, he was like an animal. He blasted away their ectoplasm and ripped off Skulker's robotic suit, before he slowly took out the smaller Skulker and-_

"..dy! ANDY!" I suddenly felt Dustin shaking my side, making me quickly shake my head. W-wha? What did he say? "Were you listening!?"

"U-uh… I uh…" I blinked before noticing Danny was normal, well as normal as a half ghost boy can be- he simply managed to blast away a musclehead out of bounds and threw the other one on top of Skulker. "S-sorry, I uh… was thinking about something else…"

"...Right, I could tell." Dustin crossed his arms, giving me a look. "Your core was heating up- you felt like a furnace from this far away. What's on your mind?"

"What? I was hot?" I blinked, I didn't FEEL hot. "N-nothing's on my mind, just my brother is all…"

"Something is obviously bugging you or you wouldn't have spaced out like that." Dustin said, looking at me with a frown.

"I told you, it's nothing! I was only thinking about Danny." I snapped, wishing he would leave me alone. "Things have been a little uneasy between us lately."

"What do you mean uneasy?" Dustin asked, looking at me.

"Those arguments you saw us do earlier? We rarely ever have those! And Danny is a lot more stronger than you think." I said, sighing.

"Well I'm sure, but if something about your brother is causing this fear in you, then you two need to talk, otherwise we'll lose." He said to me in a serious tone.

I looked away from him and watched Danny managing to blast both Skulker and the other guy into the ectoplasm pool below, winning the round for us.

"KNOCK OUT! Team Phantoms will move on to the next round!" Walker announced as all the ghosts cheered.

I sighed in relief, glad to see Danny was able to carry on the fight without us. I didn't look at Dustin, though- I could already feel the disappointment in his eyes and didn't need to see it.

* * *

Danny flew over to us, looking relieved and a bit tired himself, "Hey guys, looks like we made it."

"No, YOU made it, but thanks to your brother, we ALMOST lost!" Dustin growled, looking at me and I was careful not to make direct eye contact.

"Look, Dustin, I know my brother hasn't been doing well out there, but you're being too hard on him." Danny said, glaring at Dustin.

"Or maybe you're not being hard enough on this stubborn boy." Dustin growled.

"Enough!" I snapped at both of them before I took Danny's arm and dragged him away from Dustin.

"What are you doing?" Danny frowned, looking at me in confusion.

I stopped when I saw we were a good distance away from the other ghost boy, "Look Danny, those handcuffs are gone, can't we just turn human and get out of here like you did before?"

Danny blinked before shrugging. "Er… I don't think so- seems like Walker is keeping us in our ghost forms with something else other than the handcuffs. Not sure what it is, but I can't seem to find it…"

"But we can't possibly win like this. I hate to admit it, but Dustin's right, I'm pretty much useless like this. Why don't we just try a jailbreak, find Sam and get out of here?" I suggested.

"Well… I guess you got a point there, bro, but…" Danny hesitated.

"Look, even if I were to train my powers now, there's not enough in-between time for me to learn much." I said, frowning.

"But you… I just don't want you being called useless or trash, because you're not. Can't you at least try to learn how to use intangibility faster? Or maybe how to shoot Ghost Ray so you have a long range attack?" Danny asked me.

"Look, it'll be better if-" I began to say, wanting nothing to do with these powers, it's bad enough that I'm stuck in this form as it is.

"If what? That you just throw in the towel because you're too much of a coward to use those powers?" Dustin suddenly spoke up from behind me! How did the guy- ugh!

"This is a PRIVATE conversation!" I snapped back, irritated at this guy.

"Save it, I'm NOT going to let you two ruin a chance for my freedom." Dustin hissed before he suddenly gave a smirk, that didn't look good for me. "Besides, you two may want to win this little event after all, not just for freedom, but for a certain mortal friend of yours."

That caught both of our attention real quick, "What?"

"Couldn't help but overhear you're looking for someone named 'Sam', right?" Dustin said with that smirk. "I heard Walker and the guards talking about a human named Sam being the grand prize while you two were still out cold."

My eyes widen and my heart would've beat against my chest if I wasn't… a… ghost right now… I hate this form. Danny though, he looked like someone was about to kill our sister or something.

"What!? Is she okay? What did they do to her!?" Danny demanded.

Dustin just kept shrugging, "Walker did say that we would have a chance of leaving the Ghost Zone. Not all ghost can just leave this place you know, some of us are incapable of existing in the living plane, and we require a living vessel in order to cross and exist on the otherside. That being a human vessel like your friend."

I don't think he's lying. "So if we lose… we lose Sam too…"

"Bingo." Dustin said, smirking before turning serious. "So if you don't shape up, Trash, then you might as well kiss that girl good-bye."

Danny glared, "I know Andy messed up, but he-"

"No Danny, he's right, I don't have an excuse for not using these powers of mine." I said suddenly. "Fear has been holding me back, because I didn't want to be a ghost- I wanted to be human."

"Really?" Dustin tsked in annoyance, glancing at me. "Guess that'd explain it… but what will you do now?"

I glared and tightened my hand into a fist, "If getting out of here means we have to fight as ghosts, then I guess I don't have a choice but to learn…" I can't keep letting this fear of Corrupted Danny keep beating me, I'm here now and Sam is counting on us to save her, even if it means using these ghost powers and learning how to use my ghost half.

"So how are you going to learn how to use the Plasma Ray in under 10 minutes?" Dustin asked me as I was trying to learn how to use the Ghost Ray.

"I'm not sure, but I'm a pretty fast learner when I want to be. Besides, you told me that I could use it to create a weapon and that may help me fight better." I told him. "I once wielded the Fenton Rod, a metallic rod made to combat ghosts, maybe if I could make something similar I won't be useless baggage."

"Yes, but it's going to take a lot more than just learning the basic Plasma Ray to do that." Dustin said.

"Besides, you can barely shoot them during a fight." Danny said from beside me.

"At least I'm TRYING." I snapped, getting irritated at both of them. I felt like a weak little kitten in a place full of wild cats.

"I'm sorry, no need to snap at me." My brother frowned.

"Look, I'm just a little stressed out. I want to help Sam and be more useful in a battle, but I can't! Maybe Dustin's right, I'm only trash weighing you down." I said with a frown, looking down at my gloved hands. Who am I fooling, even as a half ghost myself, I still can't keep up with my brother.

I felt cold gloved hands patting my back, I looked up to my brother and he gave me a small frown, "Andy… you're not trash, okay? You just haven't gotten used to these powers yet. You're learning pretty quickly considering it took me a month and two weeks to learn the Ghost Ray at all."

"And yet it's taken HIM six months to learn the basic Plasma Ray." Dustin spoke up.

I glared him and said, "Look, I may have been missing out on these ghost powers for six months, but I'm learning now." I held up a hand as it glowed green, but still haven't gotten the ray itself down.

"Which is still not a lot of time." Dustin snapped. "Danny, you and I better discuss some strategies while your brother work on something that won't help us much."

Danny glared at him, "Don't talk about my brother that way! I refuse to work with someone who can't respect someone I care about."

"But if you don't work with me, how will you save your friend?" Dustin said, with a slight smirk.

"Danny, go ahead, I'll meet you guys up in the ring when they call for us." I said, reassuring my brother.

"A-are you sure, bro?" Danny asked, frowning over at me.

I nodded, "Go on."

Danny frowned before turning to Dustin. I nodded to him before walking into a wider corner. I held up my hand, there's got to be an easier way to use this thing.

* * *

I glared as I concentrated, I've used this before, I can do it again. I just have to remember how I did it. I felt a cold and hot tingle got up my arm and my hand lit up green as I began forming a solid plasma ball into the palm of my gloved hand. I lifted my hand and let it go, it did shoot out a green laser beam. Great, now if I could just do it faster. I focused on my core, I can't let the fear hold me back… come on…

"_That's right Andy, just keep focusing on your powers. You'll be like me in no time at all."_ I suddenly felt cold sweat forming on my forehead when I heard 'Corrupted Danny' whispering in my head again.

I shook my head, I can't let this fear keep me from using these powers, I'm going to need them to save Sam and get out of here. Come on Andy, be a man- err ghost! You've got to do this! I allowed the power flow through my arms and into my hands, trying to get it out faster each time I shot out a Ghost Ray. This wasn't so hard, using a Ghost Ray does slightly drain me, but with the abundance ectoplasm in the very air of this place, it didn't drain me much. But I still had to learn to fly and that would take far longer than five minutes.

Flying may need a mentor's help to learn it quickly. I frowned… I may not be able to fly for a while like this. So instead I focused on intangibility, I'm going to need to use it at the snap of a finger in a fight, or I'll be thrown before I could defend myself like last time.

Then I heard our team name being announced… it was time. I looked down at my gloved hands before curling them into a fist, it was now or never. I walked over towards the guard, and I see my brother and Dustin were already there waiting for me. And once again we were lead into the arena.

"Well bro? Have you gotten any better?" Danny asked me.

I felt a little irritated at that question, but I caught myself from snapping at him, "All I can do is try my best."

"Yes, the weak link of our team will do his best." Dustin said with a roll of his eyes.

I glared at him, "Stop talking to me like I'm some pathetic loser."

"Prove yourself in battle and maybe I will." The older ghost boy retorted back and I just silently glared.

When we got on the field, I saw a huge lone ghost dog growling at us, it had three heads… What is that? The ghost version of Cerberus or something? This thing is ENORMOUS! It's as big a house, it was glowing that ghostly color green, its eyes flashed red and all three heads have teeth that were big and sharp. I faintly heard Technus calling it the Cerberus… so yeah, it IS a ghost version of Cerberus. The battle bell rang and it was fighting time.

The three headed ghost dog jumped at us, Danny flew, Dustin jumped and I ran away. As soon as it landed, it had a huge THUD, almost like a quake, and the entire arena shook. I gulped, hoping it wouldn't suddenly fall into the ecto pool below. I looked back at it, trying to figure out what to do.

I saw Danny flying above me, shooting his Ghost Ray at it, but this only caused the Cerberus ghost to flinch and it growled angrily. I shot a Ghost Ray myself after it turned all three heads to my brother, and got a lucky shot right into the middle head's eye. It gave a loud screech and I shut my ears to try and filter it out!

With the ghost Cerberus pouncing around, panicking, I noticed Dustin running up to it with two blades in his hands, probably ready to chop it. The giant ghost Cerberus howled before it slammed a paw into Dustin and with a loud crashing sound, it buried him into the floor. The middle head had the eye I shot closed, probably trying to ignore the pain. I quickly worked through my memories of how Danny's ghost powers work, because it's the only base I have to use these powers to help. I remember Danny being able to carry a vehicle no problem, I once saw him carry a bus full of people with no problem, not to mention he could easily punch a hole through a steel train and feel little to no impact from it. That's it, ghosts, or at least halfas, have some kind of super strength. I don't know if it's strength for sure, it could be that they don't feel mass like living creatures do… so maybe I could…

I looked up when I heard my brother yelping, seeing the heads trying to bite him. Danny managed to fly around the three headed dog's giant body and fire most Ghost Rays before punching it off of Dustin. Ghost Cerberus growled as it was forced to flinch away. Then it jumped and slammed its paws into both of them. My eyes widen, it seems that Danny and Dustin are having trouble going intangible.

"Ugh… what's it doing? I can't go intangible!" I heard Danny shouting while struggling.

"This thing… is sucking… our powers away." Dustin grumbled.

I knew I had to do something! I ran towards the three headed ghost dog, charging up my Ghost Ray. I aimed for its eyes again, but the head on the left noticed me and had its tail to slam my body away, I was hit close to the edge and almost fell, but thankfully I managed to keep myself from falling.

I could hear the crowds going wild and Technus constantly going on and on about how I screwed up. I groaned as I glared, there's got to be a way to beat this thing! Ugh, if only I had the Fenton Rod…

"And Cerberus isn't even paying the weaker ghost boy any mind as it's about to get rid of the two biggest competition!" Technus announced.

Right, because I seem weak, why would it care what _I_ do? I formed a plasma ball in the palm of my hand… maybe I can still solidify it and make it into a rod… I know I wasn't good at using the Ghost Ray yet, but if I could just get it into a stick-like shape… I shut my eyes in concentration and began molding the ball like clay, trying to turn it into a solid stick. I opened my eyes and felt myself sweating, but it's working, the ball was stretching out into a long stick, similar to the Fenton Rod I used to use.

Suddenly I saw a large shadow over me. I gulped when I looked up, seeing the Ghost Cerberus hovering over me. What happened to Danny and Dustin?

"Ooh! And just after sapping away their energy, Cerberus threw two of Team Phantoms right out of bounds! Looks like it's all up to one Phantom!" I heard Technus announce.

"Oh no…" I looked around, seeing Danny and Dustin flying to the entrance of the waiting room, it's where players who got knocked out of the arena go. So now I'm on my own.

Ghost Cerberus jumped at me, planning to pin me down and sap away my powers like it did with my brother and Dustin. I immediately grabbed the stick I was making and turned intangible, making its paws go right through me. All three of its heads looked surprised at this and I ran out of its paw, still holding to the… uh… Ghost Stick? … Nah. I held onto the Plasma Rod I created… yeah, sounds better.

The Ghost Cerberus jumped at me again and I quickly jumped away, only to see its paw about to land on me. I gasped but quickly held up the Plasma Rod, causing its paw to hit it. I groaned, feeling the Plasma Rod flickering, it's not strong enough to stay stable. I couldn't afford to give up, so I held down my head and pushed my feet on the ground, pushing against its paw. I shut my eyes and pushed back as hard as I could against the 20 feet tall Cerberus ghost. I was actually surprised that I was able to push back at all, but I had to remind myself I'm a halfa now. I moved forward, pushing back as much as I could while the Plasma Rod kept flickering. I can't give up… come on…

The Ghost Cerberus let out an angry roar as I opened my eyes and gasped at seeing that it launched all three of its head at me! I managed to make some room after I pushed him back, and jumped away from its incoming chomping heads, still holding the Plasma Rod in my hands, thankfully it was stabilizing now… probably due to the natural ecto atmosphere of the Ghost Zone. Angered even more, Ghost Cerberus charged at me again, this time I didn't hesitate to run at it myself, size doesn't matter here, your own power does.

It tried to land on me, but retaliated by sticking the Plasma Rod right under its torso. Ghost Cerberus screech when the Plasma Rod pierced its underbelly, I had to use my other hand to plug my ear during that. Ghost Cerberus stood up on its hind legs, trying to get away from the Plasma Rod, it began going off balance towards the edge. I used this to my advantage, I quickly ran at it while it was still reeling from pain, jumped as high as I could, and trust me that's REALLY high, like right up to its three necks high, ghosts can ignore the laws of gravity, and shoved the entire Plasma Rod right into its chest! Ghost Cerberus screeched louder before it fell into the pool below, causing a huge tidal wave that covered the entire arena… me included… eew…

* * *

"... I must say I'm surprised folks, but it seems TEAM PHANTOMS WIN THIS ROUND THANKS TO THEIR UNDERDOG!" Technus shouted in excitement, followed by the roar of the crowd watching.

I began blushing… now that the danger was gone, my stage fright came back. "You did it bro!" And I suddenly found myself being picked up up by my brother, who gave me a big hug. "You actually beat that giant three headed dog, all by yourself!"

I was just happy he flew me away from the arena… and all the attention. I'm going to need three showers when we get out of here, I'm soaked with ecto water. Danny brought me over to Dustin as the guard forced us back into the waiting room.

"Well Andy, I'll admit, I'm impressed. I had thought for sure we would lose when your brother and I were thrown out of the arena, and you surprised us." Dustin said evenly.

"Yeah bro, how did you do that? You made some stick with your Ghost Ray? That's awesome!" Danny said with a smile.

I chuckled sheepishly, "Well… I just… wished I had the Fenton Rod with me and tried to mold my Ghost Ray into a stick figure that's similar to the rod, it really helped me fight better having a familiar weapon in my hands."

"And it only took you six months to learn." Dustin said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Dustin, that's enough." Danny hissed at him. "I think he's learning pretty quick. My brother's always been really smart."

"Well I suppose you've earned your right for some respect." Dustin commented. "But we will need to teach you how to fly and quick, we don't want you stay grounded for the next fight."

So now I had to learn to fly, Danny and Dustin were both teaching me. I had the basics down, but the problem is actually moving in midair, I can barely move. I guess it doesn't help I refuse to have my legs turn into that weird ghostly tail.

"You're holding back, that's why you're having trouble moving." Dustin said to me, frowning.

"Sorry, I guess flying just makes me nervous." I sighed.

"That might be also what's holding you back, bro. You need to relax and think happy thoughts. Flying also works with emotion." Danny said to me. "At least until you get more used to flying, why do you think Peter Pan always said you had to think happy thoughts to fly?"

I blinked… that's a good point. Okay, so think happy thoughts… I was thinking about that one future Danny showed me a while back, the one where everyone came together, my friends, both old and new, Vlad himself is finally being happy with a family, and all of us getting along. I remember I was happy to be a halfa, not worried or scared like I am now.

"Alright, now try to move, don't be scared about falling, just move as though you're about to walk." Dustin said.

I still can't move very fast, but I managed to move decently, at least I'm not wobbling around try to move in the air. I also practiced trying to make the Plasma Rod again so I wouldn't have to take as much time to make it during battle, or heck, I should make it before the battle starts.

Every ten to thirty minutes, we would be called to battle. With our newfound teamwork, the battles weren't so bad. I managed to get better and better fighting in my ghost form, using the ghost half's newfound strength and the Plasma Rod.

We fought on ghosts after ghosts. I wonder if it's already evening back in our world? If it is, I'll bet our families are worried sick. I've lost count to how many ghosts we've fought already, I've basically mastered the Plasma Rod by this point, but flying is still a challenge to me.

"Okay, this is good." Dustin said with a smile. "We are now in the semi-finals, we are almost done. We just have to face two more teams, and we'll finally get out of mudhole."

"And save Sam." Danny pointed out.

I nodded, glad I've managed to get better used to fighting as a ghost. I've gotten all the basics mastered; invisibility, intangibility and the Ghost Ray. Except for flying, I can't seem to master it. Still, I've been able to battle the ghosts without needing to fly so far, but only because we are not allowed to fly out of bounds, so that makes it easier to fight on the ground.

Since Walker is a big rule guy, he made sure to post up the rules for us on the wall in the waiting room. We are not to fly out of bounds or fall off the arena, we are also not allowed to use weapons of any kind unless they are natural or a part of our own power, like claws or my Plasma Rod. We are not to have help from the audience either.

"Thankfully fighting on the ground is easier than flying here, since flying may accidentally lead one to go out of bounds without realizing it." Dustin said to me. "But you WILL have to learn to fly at some point, or you're not going to survive long out here- ghost or not."

"I know." I sighed.

* * *

And then our names were called, it was time for the semi-finals. We've worked together pretty well so far, let's hope we can keep it up. We came onto the arena and the team we were fighting against… I was really surprised.

Ember, Johnny 13 and a ghost that looks to be in his late teens or early adulthood. Ember had her guitar, Johnny had his shadow and the ghost teen had drums. They're not breaking the rules since those 'weapons' are a part of their powers. I could hear Danny's jaw dropping beside me, "Ember!? Johnny?"

"Hello Dipstick, nice to finally meet you again." Ember said with a smirk. I remember her well. "I see your twin also got an upgrade to halfa status same as you."

"How did you know I'm his twin and not clone?" I asked.

"Word gets around fast in the Ghost Zone, plus we're kinda in the same tournament when Walker made the announcement." Johnny said.

"Where's Kitty?" I asked Johnny.

"She's not here, I got arrested for speeding, but I told her I'll be seeing her soon." He shrugged like it's no big deal.

"This is it, the semi-finals! Nobody wants to lose after coming this far, and now it's Team Phantoms vs Team Band! Who will come out on top and go on the finals?" Technus commented excitedly.

I created the Plasma Ray into my hands, not wanting to go into battle without it since it's the only thing keeping me in battle due to it being similar to my days as a human fighting with ghosts.

"Is hypnosis against the rules?" Danny whispered to us.

"No, so you better be careful you don't get caught in Ember's spell." Dustin whispered back.

"And what will happen if one of us does?" I asked, frowning.

"Then good luck getting out of it." he said before the bell rang.

"Let's start off with a bang!" Ember shouted before she strum her guitar, causing soundwaves coming to us.

Danny and Dustin quickly put up a dome shield to protect us from the soundwaves, I wasn't skilled enough to make a dome yet, so I stayed in the middle with them.

As soon as Ember's attack faded, they put the dome down before Danny shot out his Ghost Ray at Johnny's incoming Shadow and at Ember to keep her from using her guitar again. Dustin drew out his blades and charged over at the guy with the drums. I ran over to Ember while Danny was battling with Johnny's Shadow in the air, I slammed my Plasma Rod onto her hands just before she could get to her guitar again.

"Hey Ember, you remember me, right?" I asked her while pushing her away from her guitar.

Ember's fiery hair flared as she used it to try and hit me and set me on fire! I yelped before turning intangible, praying that ghost fire can't hurt me while I'm intangible. It felt hot, but thankfully it did go through me otherwise.

"How could I not, Dipstick?" She smirked at me. "You and I were so similar when I first saw you."

"You sent me that dream when you first came to Amity Park." I said to her as she tried to hit me with her fire hair again before diving for her guitar.

"I guess you could say that, but it seems you're not as lonely anymore, too bad, you're pretty cute." Ember chuckled as she turned a knob on her guitar.

"Never thought a famous singing rock star would find me cute." I chuckled, readying my Plasma Rod for any incoming attack.

Ember rolled her eyes as she strummed her guitar again and a big fist was coming at me. I fired a Ghost Ray with my free hand at it to weaken the incoming fist before slamming my Plasma Rod into it, the impact was enough to send me back a few feet. "Let's see how much you like my music!"

She strummed her guitar once more and the sound waves pushed me back further, right over the edge! I gulped, seeing how if she hits me again I'll fall. Ember smirked at me, ready to hit me again with another strum. I glared and had a thought about throwing my Plasma Rod at her, but I don't think that'll do me any good.

"BRO!" I heard Danny shout before he grabbed me and I found myself flying through the air with my brother holding my waist, barely avoiding Ember's attack that would've pushed me off the edge for sure.

"D-Danny!" I was surprised he saved me.

"Come on, we can do this together." Danny said to me. "I'll be your flier until you can learn to fly yourself."

I looked up at him before seeing Johnny's Shadow coming at us, I quickly slammed the Plasma Rod into its face, causing it to screech as it fell back and hit its owner Johnny.

"How do we deal with Ember? That music of her's isn't exactly easy to fight back against." I asked my brother as he was dodging some of her guitar waves.

"Thankfully without the crowd chanting her name, her powers can't hypnotize us, but I'm not sure how to get past those ghostly wails of a soundwave." Danny said, frowning as he was trying to get in close to her, but she kept pushing us back.

"Careful, don't go out of bounds." I warned as he was getting too close to the out-of-bounds area.

"Don't worry, I know the limits." Danny reassured me. I was about to argue, but stopped myself. It's true that ghosts are more naturally more aggressive than an average human, and that might be why I've been prone to argue with him lately, so I have to train myself not to let my judgement be clouded by pride.

From my view in the air, I could see Dustin easily handled the drummer ghost, and he just pushed Johnny out of the arena after I knocked down his shadow. That left Ember, and boy is she putting up one heck of a fight.

"Danny, when I throw the Plasma Rod at her, I want you to take us in and tackle her as hard as you can." I said to my brother.

"What?" Danny frowned, his voice sounding unsure. "A-are you sure?"

"Yes, trust me bro." I said calmly.

Danny hesitated as he looked down at me, I looked back up at him, staring into those ghostly green orbs and he stared back at my ghostly purple ones, then finally he nodded, "Okay, I'll trust you."

* * *

I smiled at those words. I gripped onto the Plasma Rod and began powering it up with my Ghost Ray, causing it to glow, then I threw it at Ember. She tried to use her guitar's sound waves to deflect it, but it kept coming at her thanks to the little power boost I gave it. She was trying so hard to deflect it away, she didn't notice Danny flying right at her. Both of us tackled her a split second after she finally noticed us! She let out a surprise yelp as we flew to the edge of the arena, Danny grabbed me and flew up as Ember was still being flung off the arena and into the ecto-water with a SPLASH.

"KNOCK OUT! TEAM PHANTOMS WIN!" Walker shouted.

"AND TEAM PHANTOMS WIN AGAIN! THEY WILL BE HEADING TO THE FINALS!" Technus shouted with the crowd roaring.

"Whew… we did it." I said in relief.

"How DARE you!" I heard Ember screaming in anger. "Just you wait dipsticks, I'll get out of here and when I do, you'll PAY for this!"

"Yeah, wait in line Ember, everyone has it out for us." Danny said back to her.

"Heh, I'm impressed, the teamwork you two put together is impressive, especially since you didn't seem to get along when you first arrived here." Dustin spoke up as he met up with us.

"Yeah…" Danny blushed. "We didn't usually argue like that, I guess all the stress got to both of us."

"But who is our final opponent? They must be good if they made it this far." I said nervously.

"The only ones left are us and Team Pirates." Dustin explained. "We finish them, we're home free and your friend is safe."

"Pirates? As in actual ghost pirates? I don't think I've seen those before." Danny commented. "This should be interesting."

I looked around the waiting room and saw the only other team left were three pirate ghosts, one was a skeleton, the other had an eyeball hanging down with a hook for a hand… and the last one looks strangely like a skeleton-ish… parrot? They all looked downright scary and the kind that would fight dirty… except maybe the parrot, but judging on looks alone would be foolish.

"Yeah, interesting indeed." I grumbled.

* * *

**Okay, a lot of things happened in this chapter! Yes, now Skulker knows about Andy being half ghost, and now Andy's finally gotten his trademark weapon: the Plasma Rod! ... What? Did you really think I would have him fight just like his brother? :P Danny can fight with his fists, Andy specializes using the Fenton Rod during the first book, so it'd make sense that he would use something similar once he's able to. As you can see, there's starting to become a difference between Danny and Andy's powers with how they use them, this should make things more interesting. We see more familiar faces in the tournament, and we're coming to an end to the arc pretty soon. The pirate ghosts... I wonder what that could be setting for? :) Alright, as always, please leave a review on what you think to help keep up the motivation. I am DarkFoxKit and I look forward to hearing from you!  
**


	15. Chapter 15: The Winner is

**Heh... hey readers. ^^' I'm sorry about the late update. I haven't been able to continue We Are Phantoms due to lack of motivation and inspiration. I'm just stuck right now, so I apologize about this. Anyways... uh... This is the end of the arc, so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**The reviews are long and I always appreciate hearing from you guys, but I think I'll just keep this AN short today. If you guys have questions you really want answered, you can PM me or just say you really want it answered. Thank you again for reading and reviewing and I apologize for not answering back the reviews this time.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: And The Winner Is…**

I was bored, and the reason? We've been waiting an HOUR and they STILL hadn't called us to the arena. What's going on? The latest they've ever called for us was HALF an hour, it's not like there's a line in front of us. I thought maybe since this was the final match they wanted to put it on hold for suspense, but this is ridiculous, I can hear the crowd outside getting just as impatient and anticipation as we are.

"What's taking so long?" Danny snapped, speaking what's been going on in my mind.

"Ugh… Well, this is definitely unusual." Dustin said, sounding a little agitated himself. "They never make everyone wait this long- something must've happened."

"That doesn't sound good… shouldn't we do something?" I asked.

"What can we do? We're kinda confined here." Danny said to me.

I was about to answer that when a guard suddenly called to us, "Team Pirates, Team Phantoms, get to the arena, it's time for your battle."

It's about time, I can't wait to get out of here and be human again, I've had enough of ghosts for a lifetime.

But when we got to the arena, I immediately knew something was wrong; Walker himself wasn't there. Instead some weird old ghost guy was floating on the ref spot. "Where's Walker?" I heard Dustin demanding from beside me.

"We regret to say that Walker is out right now, so I will be the substitute referee for this battle." The old ghost explained.

"Is that why it took so long for this to start?" Danny whispered to us and I only gave a shrug.

"Strange… Walker's never missed out on a match before, EVER, especially not the final one." Dustin said to us, suspicion dripping in his tone.

"And now for the final match between Team Pirates and the underdogs Team Phantoms will now commence!" Technus shouted. "LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

* * *

Looks like we'll have to worry about what happened to Walker later- Wah! I was suddenly hit in the chest by a cannon ball that came FROM the AUDIENCE! I was knocked down and groaned as I rubbed my chest in pain.

"Oooh! And an illegal shot from the audience just hit the player Andy, and yet the referee isn't doing anything about it." I heard Technus comment.

"B-bro! Are you okay?" I heard Danny asking me in concern as I sat up.

"I-I'll be fine… but- LOOK OUT!" I shouted just as more cannon balls came at us! Danny quickly went intangible and I moved to get out of the way.

"I don't know what the referee is watching, but it certainly is not this game! The Pirates are having some help from the audience and brought in illegal weapons that is not a part of their powers." Technus commented as the two pirates drew out swords while the parrot shot out a mini-cannon at us.

"What are they doing? All this is against the rules!" I snapped, using the Plasma Rod I had to make on the spot to deflect some of the cannon balls and retaliate against their swords.

"The referee has it out for us." Dustin hissed, using his own dual blades against the two sword fighting pirates. "Obviously they sabotaged Walker and are trying to cheat their way to victory."

"But if they could do that to Walker, why bother fighting at all? They could've easily escaped." Danny asked as he shot his Ghost Ray to counter the incoming cannon balls.

"Because Walker's guards are everywhere." Dustin said. "They can't just walk out because they knocked out the warden. Keeping him hostage is impossible since it's not as easy to do with ghosts like it is with human wardens."

"You make a good point, but now what? We could lose at this rate." I growled, barely avoiding another cannon ball to the face.

"Just do the best you can- if we cheat then we'll be penalize, the referee is obviously on The Pirates' side, the scurvy dogs." Dustin hissed.

Well now we're in a pickle, but surely we can still beat them right? I had to focus, Danny and Dustin can take care of themselves, I am still technically the weak link here and I have to try twice as hard to survive. I tried to aim at the parrot since it seems to be the weakest of the bunch, but I couldn't get near it with that constant blast of the mini-cannon it had.

"Don't think I'm going to let you get to me so easily, ghost boy." The skeleton Parrot said to me.

I glared back at him. Maybe I can use the Plasma Rod to deflect the cannonballs? But I suck at baseball! I used my free hand to power up a Ghost Ray before shooting at the parrot, causing it to yelp as I managed to land a hit. That's awesome! But then suddenly a cannon ball from the audience came at me, and on instinct I went intangible, barely avoiding a direct hit. Hey, looks like I'm getting the intangibility thing down!

"Take THAT!" I heard Dustin shouting as he managed to slash down the skeleton pirate ghost.

"You need to work out more, you're literally nothing but skin and bones." Danny said from above, just punching the daylights out of that zombie looking pirate to the ground.

It looks like we're going to win this after all. Danny and Dustin landed a few ways just behind me. I was about to charge again with my Plasma Rod, I knew Dustin and Danny were about to do the same, but then I noticed some movement going on over there.

"It looks like Team Phantoms are going to win, but wait, what's this? It looks like the Pirates are up to more shenanigans!" I heard Technus say.

I was about to react, but glowing cannon balls came flying right at us! It was so fast none of us had time to react! I could hear Danny being hit, followed by Dustin, and the one that hit ME squarely in the chest, sending me tumbling back, back, back… I heard a splash… another splash… I'm falling… then… SPLASH! I was under the ecto-water.

"Now this has gone too far, there were laser ecto energy in those cannon balls!" I heard Technus say despite being under ecto-water.

Oh great, not only did we lose to cheaters, but we lost our chance at freedom and Sam to these ghost pirates! I quickly same up to the surface, as soon as I did I felt a familiar gloved hand taking my hand, looking up I could see it was my brother, he was soaked but it looks like he got out of the water sooner than I did.

"Need a lift bro?" He said to me with a small smile.

"Thanks." I smiled back to him as he helped me out of the water.

"KNOCK OUT!" I heard the phony referee announced.

"And despite the cheats, it looks like Team Pirates had won." Technus announced.

"We lost." I said in a quiet tone.

"No way, we couldn't have lost! Those were illegal moves, open your eyes ref!" Danny snapped at the phony referee, who completely ignored him.

* * *

Dustin looked like he was ready to pounce someone, but then it seems someone else beat him to it. While Team Pirates were basking in their win- to which I heard what sounded like a young boy cheering loudly for them, saying he wants to be a pirate too- a white blur flew past us and all but tackled the old ghost referee. Everyone gasped when they saw it was Walker, and he didn't look happy, his suit looked a bit torn.

"Guards! Arrest every ghost here! Someone ambushed me and tried to lock me up, and I'm not going to rest until I catch _all_ the perpetrators!" Walker shouted and just like that, the entire place was now filled with chaos and panicking ghosts.

Dustin was beside us and smirked, "This is perfect."

"What do you mean?" Danny frowned. "We lost and now Walker's going to arrest everyone!"

"No, I think he means this chaos is the perfect cover for us to find Sam and get the heck out of here." I said, nodding to Dustin.

"Exactly." The other ghost nodded, giving us a thumbs-up. "So if you want to get out now, I suggest you do. Maybe we shall meet again in the future, until then I've got plans."

Before Danny or I could even question what he means, Dustin already flew away. Danny quickly flew me up and turned invisible while the guards were gathering the panicking ghosts.

"How are we going to find Sam? She could be anywhere!" Danny hissed as he put me down on the stands.

Danny's got a point, how are we going to find Sam here? Suddenly my head grew fuzzy and I felt that familiar tingling sensation.

"_I see them! Over here!" I see a lot of guards, Walker included, stomping around the arena. "Where is the prize? Make sure nobody steals her."_

"We got her Walker!" I heard a guard say before raising Sam out from under the arena, her eyes looked dull, like she wasn't all there.

"_Good, good, keep an eye on her. We'll have to keep her locked up until the next tournament, shut it all down!" Walker announced as he pulled out a remote control and pushed it._

_Suddenly everything around us shut down, the place was under total lockdown. The doors shut and were glowing green, I'm guessing it's ghost proof, so nothing can get in or out even with intangibility. Walker then flew somewhere with Sam._

"BRO! ANDY!" I jerked back to the present when I felt my brother shaking me.

"H-hey! Stop shaking me!" I shouted, pushing him back.

"O-oh good, you weren't responding, I thought you blacked out with your eyes open." Danny said in genuine relief, I guess I scared him like I did with Valerie with these visions.

"... I-I think I know where Sam is." I suddenly said, catching him off guard.

"What? H-how?" Danny asked me, understandably confused.

I paused and hesitated, "... Would you believe me if I said I can get visions of the future of whatever I'm looking at?"

"... What?" Danny blinked at me before we quickly ducked, narrowly avoiding a Ghost Ray. "O-okay, explanations will have to wait, did you see Sam?"

"Yeah, and I think she's being held under the arena." I said. "We can get her with our intangibility."

"Alright, I'll get her, you stay here and try not to get caught until I get back with her." Danny said to me firmly. I wanted to argue, but decided now's not the time.

Danny quickly flew over to the arena, turning intangible to go through it. If these visions are correct, she should be there. I yelped when a guard came over me, "You're coming with me kid."

I responded by kicking it right in the gut, making him hit the wall rather harshly. I bit my lip and said, "S-sorry, I know you're just doing your job…" Not that I knew ghosts could have jobs…

I was soon being surrounded by more ghost guards, "Uh… hi?" They all charged at me, I reacted quickly by jumping above them, quickly forming my Plasma Rod. "Sorry about this, but I've gotta defend myself."

Well there's that deja vu feeling sensation again, I remember these guys coming after me back in Amity Park thinking I was my brother. I guess right now I kinda am like him, but at least I've gotten better since then. All those ghost fights in this single day tournament helped my battle skills, and fighting as a human is much easier, but as a ghost… I still have a lot to learn.

I managed to smack these guards, but I forgot I can turn intangible and can fire Ghost Rays from my hands, so I was soon piled by these guys! I groaned and struggled, feeling like I was on the football field and everyone decided to tackle me at the same time.

"GOTCHA GHOST BOY!" They screamed in my ear.

"Hey, I'm right here! Don't scream at me!" I snapped irritably. I hate it when people shout when you're right in front or beside them.

* * *

Before anything else could happen, a familiar gloved hand phased through the pile of ghost guards and grabbed my gloved hand. I felt a familiar tingle before my body turned intangible and my brother pulled me out, I was relieved to see him and that he had Sam in his other arm, but she was unconscious it seems.

"Come on!" Danny flew us, carrying both of us, through the place, still intangible, going through the walls with the guards trying to catch us. I felt bad, weighing my brother down like this, I still can't fly though, not great anyway. "You were right bro, Sam WAS under the arena, they had her in suspended animation. She should come too, soon."

"Glad to hear it, but how are we going to get out of here? We still can't turn human for some reason." I frowned.

"I think I know why. There's a dome around this place, it keeps all the ghost's cores at max even when they're injured, meaning it cancelled out our ability to return to human as long as we're within the area." Danny told me.

"Wow, didn't know you figured this out." I said, impressed.

"Eh, Dustin told me about the dome while you were training." He shrugged and I sighed. "I just put two and two together as to why it kept us from being able to change back."

"Great, let's get out of the dome and get home." I grumbled.

"With pleasure bro, with pleasure." Danny said.

"There they are! I see them!" I heard some guards shout close behind us.

"Oh come on!" I growled before powering up my Ghost Ray, shooting at them to slow them down.

"Come on, we're almost there!" I heard Danny say as he flew faster, his legs already that tail.

The guards were shooting at us with everything they've got, Danny managed to dodge them, but I got hit by a stray blast right in the gut! I screamed out in pain and I vaguely heard my brother yelling at me in concern.

"A-Andy! Andy are you okay? Bro, w-we're through the dome! A-Andy!" Danny said to me frantically.

I tried to answer him, but my eyes were closing… I feel tired… and cold… I feel like… wanting a nap… I saw a bright flash of ring pass through my sight.

"Oh no, hang in there!" Danny seemed even more frantic… why? I feel fine… just… tired… …. …. ….

* * *

I can't remember a time I woke up feeling strange except just after the accident that I was a part of… and it feels similar to that now as I slowly starting returning to the waking world. I hate coming to after being unconscious, that feeling of vulnerability while I was out is horrible, not to mention waking up is not very pleasant either.

I tried opening my eyes but the bright morning sun made it hard to keep them open. I groaned as I closed them again and pressed the palm of my hand on my forehead in an attempt to relieve my headache.

"Well, well, well, look who finally woke up." I heard my brother's voice. I groaned, still not able to open my eyes.

"How long… was I out?" I asked.

"Considering you've been in ghost form for almost all day yesterday? You were out for the entire day yesterday." Danny said. "I've managed to convince Mom and Dad to let you sleep because you weren't feeling well, but they were worried you were in a coma."

"Wait… I was out for the ENTIRE DAY!?" I got up and groaned when I felt a sharp pain in my head.

"Easy bro, you only became a halfa for three… make that four days, I'd be surprised if you hadn't been out for the majority of the day." Danny said as he put a gentle hand over my shoulder. "Your body's not used to being half ghost yet."

I sighed, I hated to waste a day, especially by sleeping. "So let me guess… it's a Monday and we gotta go to school?"

"Afraid so. You think you can make it?" Danny asked me.

I groaned, I really didn't want to go to school right now, but I hate missing a day of school even more. "I think so… except… I didn't do my homework." I shook my head.

"Heh… welcome to my world." Danny chuckled as he helped me out of bed.

"How's Sam?" I asked.

"She's fine, she woke up before you did and I explained what happened. She took it rather well considering she almost became a meat puppet." My brother said with some humor.

I looked down at myself, glad to see I was human again and not dressed in that hazmat suit. "I think I learned a lot about being a ghost from one day."

"Yeah, that'll be enough training until next weekend, we do still have to work on your flying." Danny said to me.

"I know…" I sighed. "We should get ready, we don't want to be late for school."

"We kinda already are, but I didn't leave since I wanted to make sure you were okay." Danny said.

"What? What time is it?" I asked.

"It's already past 9." He said sheepishly.

"What!? NINE!? I slept through two periods already!" I shouted in disbelief.

"Hey, it's okay bro, we can still make it if I fly us." Danny coaxed me. "You can still stay home, Mom and Dad already wrote an excuse note for you."

"I can use that note for when we get to school then." I said. "I'll go wash up."

I was just happy to be back home after that long grueling tournament, we saved Sam and got away. I guess Dustin got away too during the chaos, I wonder if we'll see him again? I splashed my face as I looked at myself in the mirror, wondering what waits for me in the future.

Mom and Dad looked happy to see I was awake and moving again, Jazz looked over to me, "What did you do that made you sleep all day? You normally don't sleep much at all."

I gave a nervous chuckle and said, "I guess the new school activity just whipped me out."

"But it was on Saturday." Jazz pointed out.

"We were practicing." I said back before heading out the door.

* * *

It looks like it was going to be an ordinary day, no ghosts in sight, our ghost senses weren't going off, which is good, because I could use the relaxation after that fight marathon the other day.

"Hey guys, looks like you finally woken up sleepy head." Sam smirked at me when we met her by the locker.

"Oh ha, ha, very funny. Just so you know, if it weren't for me, you would still be stuck in the Ghost Zone." I told her, not in the best of moods right now.

Sam paused before sighing, "I know, Danny told me. But how did you know where I was?"

Danny smiled from beside me, "My brother's psychic! He said he just knew you were there and-"

"H-hey, hey, bro, I'm not psychic, but… well I don't know what's going on, but I think I saw the future of whatever it is I'm looking at. It happens randomly so I don't know what causes the trigger." I explained to Danny and Sam.

"You can see into the future by looking at stuff?" Sam asked. "Are you sure you're not psychic?"

"Look, psychics, whether they're real or a hoax, usually can see visions of certain futures from whatever, or use things like telekinesis to lift things without physically touching it or telepathic where they can read minds. I can't do any of that." I said before unlocking my locker. "I can only see something's future when I'm looking right at it. It's weird, apparently this 'future sight' has rules and limits. The future I see is usually something that happens almost immediately, I'd say about ten minutes at the latest so far."

By the time I stopped with the explanation I noticed both Sam and my brother staring at me. I felt uncomfortable under their eyes… now I know how rats in the lab feel. "... What?"

"Andy, bro, don't you realize how awesome that is? Imagine what we could use it for! We could save so many lives." Danny said excitedly to me.

"Yes, I know." I quickly said. "But I can't control _when_ it happens it just does it on its own, and I'll be vulnerable during the vision which means I'll be a sitting duck in the middle of a battle."

"I'm going to try and research this, I don't think I've ever heard of a future sight ability quite like yours Andy." Sam said, with a intriguing tone in her voice. Sometimes it's good to have an intelligent goth as our friend, her interest in the supernatural makes it easy for her to find something out about our half ghost biology and when something weird happens like my future sight.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that Sam." I said to her as she nodded, then we heard the warning bell ringing. "We better get to class."

"At least it's quiet today, the ghosts are probably still recovering from that tournament fiasco two days ago." Danny chuckled. "Days like these are rare, so I'm going to enjoy it as much as possible, while catching up on my homework."

"That's good for you, I better do the same." I said, since I was unable to do my homework yesterday due to being unconscious, I'll have to convince Mr. Lancer to let us finish it during study hall.

The school day was an ordinary day with ordinary problems, not much to say here. Valerie wasn't in school today because her job at the Nasty Burger required her there due to being short on staff. Dash was out sick today too… actually almost half the class was out sick, there must be a virus going around or something.

"Hey bro…" Danny suddenly spoke up to me during lunch. "Have you noticed something weird?"

"You mean that this school is almost empty? I think there's an outbreak or something, at least it's not ghost viruses this time… at least I hope not." I said with a sigh.

"No, not that." My brother said. "I mean… it's December isn't it? Christmas isn't my favorite holiday, but why haven't there been any decorations or Christmas specials going on?"

I paused in my eating of the mystery meat… when was the last time I checked the calendar? It was in the late November when that corrupted era happened… it should've been mid December by now since then.

Sam came and sat down, Danny looked over to her, "Hey Sam… what's the month?"

"Hmm?" She looked at us. "It's September, why?"

"S-SEPTEMBER?" Danny and I shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah, why? What's the big deal?" Sam frowned at us. "It's been September for the past eight days."

"B-b-but _how_? Last I checked it's been six months since Danny was… you know!" I quickly said, frowning in confusion, what's going on here?

"It has been six months." Sam said before blinking. "... Oh wait, shouldn't it be December then?"

"Exactly! How'd we go back four months?" Danny asked, looking just as confused as I was.

"Maybe something ghostly happened?" Sam suggested, looking confused herself.

That got me thinking… I remembered having to turn back the clock during the halfa era, but… I only went back to just before changed everyone, right? I didn't go four months back did I? That couldn't be, because Dash and Valerie remembered everything we did… kinda... Wait a minute…

"Sam, say someone messed with the time stream… how would that affect the current present?" I asked her.

Sam blinked at me, "... I don't really know for sure, since time has always been an unsolvable complex thing… but some theories say time may get scrambled if it's messed with too much- some say it may cause the past and future to become mixed up, while others say days, months or years gets scrambled and have to reboot. I don't know what to make with any of them… why do you ask?"

"Uh… will you excuse us for a minute?" I said to her before grabbing my brother's wrist and dragging him into the hallway and out of earshot from anyone else.

* * *

"B-bro! What are you doing?" Danny asked me.

I turned to him and said, "Danny, don't you get it? Because of me, the months got scrambled and put us in September! We didn't go back in time, but we went back in months somehow. Nobody else noticed but us because we kept our memories of the events that never happened."

My brother gave me a thoughtful look before he said, "... Huh… that might explain it. I guess this is why we should never mess with time. But does that mean we'll have to repeat four extra months of school now?"

"... I… think it does." I said with a tired sigh, and my brother groaned. "Well… look on the brightside… you won't have to worry about Christmas for another four months."

"Let's just try to get through this without anymore time incidents, I don't think I can handle _another_ four months of school." Danny groaned.

"Yeah, agreed." I nodded to him. Clockwork didn't tell me about this little side-effect, but I guess since I was likely gonna cease to exist the information wouldn't have meant anything to me.

But after that talk with the four extra months of our lives added, we continued on our day normally. I gotta say, it felt pretty good to go back to normalcy after all that's happened so far. I was also happy to be able to catch up on my homework I missed, as Mr. Lancer was pretty understanding.

As I was going down the hallway to get my textbook for the next class, I was passing by Dr. Carbon's office and noticed he was talking with Paulina through the glass window. Dr. Carbon is the school's counselor- he's a teen psychologist who's there to help the students with their problems. Dr. Carbon taken over after Penelope Spectra made the entire school miserable and literally absorbed our misery to make herself younger and stronger, Dr. Carbon had to clean up her mess, and it looks like he's done a pretty good job, so I respect him for that. I used to see him a few times before when my brother and I were still keeping secrets from each other. I had stopped after we became a team again though.

I wonder why Paulina's talking to Dr. Carbon? She doesn't look like the type of person who would have a lot of problems in her mind. She's pretty, popular, rich… but then again I guess none of that is really enough to make one truly happy. I was curious now… since I have ghost powers… maybe an invisible eavesdrop would- no! No! No! Bad Andy! Don't let these ghost powers tempt you! I must walk away from this, and I shall! Walk… WALK! … Dang it…

Okay, maybe just once won't be too bad. I willed myself to go invisible, it was a lot easier after being forced to use these powers a lot more than I had been willing. I also turned intangible, feeling the cold tingle around my body, before I phased through the door.

"-st boy is a hero, but Andy also saved me too. Why would he do that? Unlike Inviso-Bill, he's not a hero and had no reason to save me… and I know he hates me, so why?" she asked, putting her head in her hands.

I froze up, they're talking about me? What an awkward time for me to walk in. I'm just thankful neither of them could see me.

Dr. Carbon was a middle aged man, and he pushed his glasses up to his face before he said, "It sounds to me that the young man didn't want anything bad to happen to you. Maybe he doesn't like you, but that doesn't mean he's heartless enough to let you die. I've spoken with him a few times in the past, so I can tell he means well, even if it doesn't always seem to be that way."

"... " Paulina was silent, still holding her head in her hands as she sighed.

"So you're unsure about your life right now?" Dr. Carbon asked her, clearly using it as an invitation to speak.

She nodded at that, sitting back up and frowning. "Look at me! I'm popular, the top girl of the food chain in this school- I'm so gorgeous that just about every boy would fall for me, and yet… I've been feeling like something's… _missing_ since that boy saved me, twice. Well, him and Inviso-Bill- but it's still weird a loser like Andy would."

* * *

I cringed a bit at being called a 'loser', but it didn't bother me too much I've called her worse and vice versa.

"Well… think of it this way- what makes someone a 'loser'?" Dr. Carbon asked Paulina, making her blink in confusion. "What makes someone 'cool' or 'popular'? Teenagers live in a fantasy world in high school- they believe in certain ways and how to live. But they will soon learn that is not the case once they all go out into the world. Perhaps you've subconsciously woken up to this realization and that's why you feel the need to do something about it."

Paulina looked hesitant, growing silent again. Then I heard the warning bell, I frowned… I wanted to hear the rest of this, but if I don't book it now I'm going to be late. I gave a silent sigh before forcing myself out the door and turn back to being visible. When I saw my arms and body was all there, I ran to class, putting Paulina's conversation with Dr. Carbon to the back of my head for now. If Paulina's willing to change for the better, well, there may be hope for her yet.

* * *

After that, I guess the days just started passing by. There were a few ghosts we had to fight, but they were either small ghosts or just primitive animal ghosts. Danny insisted on teaching me how to fly, and I have gotten better and faster in the air, at least I've stopped wobbling in the air like a toddler, but I still can't fly very fast. At the best right now I can fly as fast as Sam runs, and boy that girl can run, but it's still as slow as a turtle's pace compared to ghosts, even to power based ghosts, who are much slower than speed based ghosts.

But other than my flying slowly improving, not much else happened. Before I knew it, it's been two weeks, almost a month. I've been visiting Tucker myself from time to time, practicing how to fly to the hospital and back home, giving him his make-up work so he wouldn't fall too far behind. Sometimes I would offer to wheelchair him outside the hospital for a bit.

* * *

"Thank you for saving me from Carl! He kept going on and on about how he used to catch fish with his bare hands!" Tucker grumbled as I was pushing his wheelchair in the park behind the hospital. "NEVER thought I'd be so GLAD to be outside! This place is driving me crazy!"

"On the plus side, at least it's been two weeks since they brought Carl in and they're going to move him out tonight." I said, trying to be optimistic.

Tucker then smiled, giving a small nod. "Yeah, you're right- hopefully without that crazy old man jabbering on and on I can finally relax a bit."

"At least you also get to learn a little bit about Amity Park's history, that's not so bad is it?" Sam said as she came over holding two ice cream cones, one chocolate, the other mint chocolate. "Here's your chocolate ice cream."

"Thanks Sam. I don't know how I'd survive without you guys." Tucker grumbled as he licked his ice cream.

"You could try reading a book, they've got plenty in your room." I suggested.

"Are you kidding? I don't do books, technology all the way for me baby!" Tucker announced proudly.

"Then you'll probably die of boredom." Sam grumbled.

Danny came over holding two more ice cream cones, one was three flavored strawberry, chocolate and vanilla, the other one was just vanilla. "Here's your ice cream bro." he said, handing me the white vanilla.

"Thanks bro." I thanked him as I licked my ice cream. Yeah, I like just plain old vanilla, nothing wrong with that.

All in all, I'd say this was a pretty peaceful month as another week gone by. Just one more month and Tucker can be out of the hospital. And nothing much really happened during this month either, just surviving school and my brother pestering me to train more.

I did keep an eye on Paulina, she seemed a bit out of it lately- and call me crazy, but I'm starting to worry about her. I went to talk to Dash and Valerie about it since they know her more than I do.

"Have you guys noticed Paulina's acting a bit… out of it lately? Do you know what's going on with her?" I asked them during lunch in the cafeteria.

"Paulina said she didn't want to talk about it." Dash answered. "We're not sure what's wrong with her either."

Valerie seemed thoughtful about this. Speaking of Valerie I'm surprised she hadn't tried to hunt down 'Inviso-Bill' and his twin brother as the red huntress since the infestation incident.

"I remember her best friend Star saying something about Paulina being unsure about what she really wants to do in life." Valerie said to me. "Me and Star have been hanging lately."

"Oh?" This was news to me. From what I heard of Star- mostly from Tucker- was that she's very… high maintenance and acts more of a snob than Paulina. "When did you two started hanging out?"

"Just almost a month ago. Star wanted to know what happened in that hospital and since she saw me there she was asking me about it. I just told her it looked like some ghost disease outbreak was causing it, then we ended up talking some more… then one thing lead to another and we've been hanging out more ever since." Valerie explained with a small smile.

"Hey, maybe I can talk to her and we can all get along." I suggested with a smile.

Valerie frowned a bit and said, "Well… Star isn't exactly all that… cool with talking to you, Andy. She's still got that snob attitude towards you, your brother and friends."

I deflated from that. "O-oh… right."

"By the way, how's that techno geek friend of yours? Is he out of the hospital yet?" Dash asked me.

"Not yet, but the doctors say he should make a full recovery by the end of this month." I said.

Valerie then suddenly looked sullen and said, "Hey guys… I might be absent from school for a few days. I think I'm under the radar from my Dad again after that whole hospital incident, so I'm going to see if I can find Inviso-Bill and his twin brother again."

This made me uncomfortable… so _that's_ why she's been quiet lately, her dad was keeping an eye on her.

"You sure he even has a twin brother and didn't just duplicate himself? I mean we've always just seen the ghost boy by himself before and we kinda hadn't really seen him since the hospital incident." Dash said as he scratched his head, trying to figure this out.

"Trust me; I know what I saw that night. I'll find that other spook, it's only a matter of time before the public knows Amity Park's most famous ghost has a twin brother." Valerie hissed with venom, making me want to shrink but I had to keep myself from turning invisible. "Once they do he'll never be able to escape and that's when I'll get him."

I looked down at the mystery meat in my plate. I should try to talk her out of it, but I knew Valerie. No matter what I say or how much I plead she will not stop her vengeance for Danny after the lab incident. I guess she might stop if she knew who 'Inviso-Bill' and his twin brother really were, but even then I don't feel comfortable changing that. I don't like the idea Valerie could possibly choose vengeance over her friends.

"Andy? Are you okay?" Valerie asked and I looked up at her. "You seem down."

"... I guess I was just thinking about something. Anyways I guess we'll try to hang some other time. I'm usually busy helping my hothead of a brother with school projects and other stuff." I said with a chuckle to hide my uneasiness.

* * *

I was thankful there weren't any ghosts out and about this month either. So Danny and I only had to use our ghost forms during practice sessions inside the lab. Though the fact that there were hardly any ghosts made me uneasy, it shouldn't take too long until the tournament incident begins to die down and the ghosts will be free to roam around the town again, it's going to be a big pain to deal with them and Valerie once that happens. It's a good thing the public still doesn't know about me yet, but like Valerie said… I can't escape forever. I wonder how Vlad will take it when he finds out there's _another _halfa roaming around? I'm pretty sure he'll know it's me.

While I hadn't really fought or sparred with my brother during practice- mostly he was trying to help me fly faster, I still can't seem to fly very well- I did like using my Plasma Rod. I think I'll keep this as my main weapon during battles.

Sam hasn't found anything new about my weird 'future sight' ability yet. Come to think of it I haven't had any visions lately… maybe it only happens during a crisis or when I'm feeling distressed? I don't know how it works. She said that there's nothing on the internet about this kind of future sight, so maybe mine is a new kind of thing. Great, just great, so I have to find out more about this foreign ability I have myself. I'm still not comfortable with my ghost powers let alone some weird potential psychic power I may or may not have.

This month passed on rather quickly… I say that because, even though I didn't know it at the time, once Tucker was out of the hospital things become hectic again and signifies the end of our peaceful days. It was good while it lasted…

* * *

**Yup, this will lead to Pirate Radio. I still need motivation and inspiration to continue the story, so I might need a break before I can keep going. I will tell you guys that I am currently stuck on the Reign Storm episode. There's a lot of different things I've been trying but doesn't seem to work out the way I want it to. Maybe if you guys have any suggestions I could get the inspiration back. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I apologize again for the late update and not answering the reviews this time. I am DarkFoxKit and I look forward to hearing from you.**


	16. Chapter 16: Pirates?

**Ah, I apologize that this chapter is a bit short. I had wanted to end it off with a bit of a cliffhanger and mystery there. Anyways, I'll answer the reviews now.**

**PsychicEevee0103: I'm glad you're understanding of this. Though I'd rather not keep you waiting for a year or longer, most likely by then I'd have given up on the story. ^^'**

**ZAFT Prime: Well it's mostly due to lack of motivation than writer's block, I mean I could come up with _something_ if I really needed to, but because of the lack of motivation I haven't been able to really write anything. The last chapter felt rushed because it was originally going in a completely different direction. I was gonna have another arc filling in the month Tucker was still in the hospital, but it became too complicated and tedious so I had to delete everything and re-write the entire three chapters I had to delete, hence why it felt rushed. **

**Blue: It's only been a month. And I guess the lack of motivation comes from being in another fandom right now. Well it's not really just because Andy's not used to being a ghost that he's having trouble flying, there is another reason that will be apparent later on. I wanted to show that even though Paulina's shallow, she's still a human being. I like making characters that were pretty much one-dimensional in shows to have more depth and reasoning to them. And like I said, it's not really because of writer's block, if I really needed to I could think of something, but it's more of lack of motivation right now.**

**Elizabeth0058: I don't like having to take a break though, especially a long one until I'm finished, because breaks often lead to procrastination and eventually when you do go back it's even harder to get back into the swing of things, most of the time people would just give up on it. And as for will Andy tell Vlad about the alternate future, that I don't know yet, I'm still debating on whether he should or shouldn't. The 'good' future was something Danny showed Andy to help get him to fight, it doesn't mean it's going to happen. And as for the month backwards thing, did you know that logically speaking it should be almost Christmas in that timeline by now? But the Christmas episode is still quite a ways away, and it's pretty much stated Tucker had to stay in the hospital for two months. So the only way for this to make sense and still have the Christmas episode without retconning it was to have the months go back. It was really the only fix I could think of for that.**

**CalmTheHydreigon: I'd rather not keep you guys waiting, because if I do take too long it'll be harder to get back into it.**

**Dracoya: Nobody noticed because they have no memory of it, so to them it's normal. And I had to do that due to episodes being what they are, the Christmas one was still far away so I had to do _something_ to keep it from being retconned.**

**I don't know anything about that. And thanks.**

**muney73: No, Andy doesn't mess with time when he has those future visions, that only happened because of what took place at the end of My Brother's a Ghost. Andy had to rewind time to get his brother out of that corrupted state, and that messed with the timeline. And yeah, thank you for seeing why it was necessary for me to do that. **

**Reign Storm is a great episode, the only problem is I don't exactly have a plan for it. I have plans for The Ultimate Enemy, but not Reign Storm and it's what's slowing me down. But Pirate Radio's already done and written. And thanks for trying to encourage me. :)**

**OMNISENSE95: It's really more the lack of motivation rather than a lack of inspiration, though inspiration would help. Thanks for the suggestion though, Andy having healing powers may be interesting if I should incorporate it.**

**L'ceil: You should see Blue's deviantart then, she drew a toddler Andy because something went wrong with his 'time-related' powers.**

**Captivity: I've already been doing that. Really it's mostly because I've moved on to another fandom at the moment that my lack of motivation to write this one is an issue.  
You haven't changed your name, it's still CapTIViTY.  
Wow, you really like Andy being with Paulina even though those two haven't shown any such interest in each other? And yeah, Paulina was kinda one-dimensional in the show, so I wanted to show she's just as human as everyone else even if she is spoiled. Andy is trying to be more understanding with people, though his own troubles often cloud his judgement.  
Well thing is... if I don't write for a long time, chances are I may not come back, so I try to go back every once in a while to prevent that.  
Thanks for supporting this story, it's good to hear you love it so much. :)**

**Guest: Thank you for your words of encouragement.**

**Nine-Tailed Kitten: Thanks, I'll try.**

**Guest #2: Yeah, well I don't know, breaks sometimes make it harder for me to come back to it. Pirate Radio's already been written, but that would've been a good idea for Paulina.**

**PrincessDragon96: I hate having a lack of motivation. I don't like how I need to take a break because it makes it harder to get back into it.**

**Reign Storm... oh boy, that one's a doozy to get by.**

**I don't have much plans for Paulina really, I did that to show she's just as human as everyone else. And I had to make it go back four months due to the Christmas episode being far away and I didn't want to retcon the series because of that.**

**And I hope you enjoy what I did with Pirate Radio. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Pirates…?**

It was only a few days that Tucker was admitted out of the hospital. His broken foot mended pretty easily because it was a minor injury and he was young, so the bones mended pretty quick. So now Tucker's readjusting back in school, Sam is dealing with her parents again, and Danny and I were at home finishing up our homework on another typical day.

"Hey bro… tonight's a new moon." Danny said to me as I just finished up the last question on my literature homework.

I looked up at him. "Ah, you want to go stargazing tonight, is that it?"

"You know me all too well, bro." My brother chuckled at me. "Tonight is the perfect night to stargaze. We can invite Tucker and Sam and try out that new telescope."

* * *

Ever since Mom and Dad got a new telescope for the OPs Center- something about using it to find more ghosts- Danny's been really excited to use it for stargazing. He's always had big dreams about becoming an astronaut, though I can't say I share that enthusiasm I wouldn't mind stargazing for a bit. I can't fly very high yet so seeing the sky closer without worrying I'll fall 50 feet in the air because I lost control is a nice idea.

"Sounds nice. But maybe we should bring a radio to listen to some music too. Music can help set the mood." I suggested with a smile. Sometimes I like to listen to music while I'm doing homework, it definitely helped made it more bearable.

"We'll also need some snacks. Tucker wouldn't stay for a minute if we don't have snacks available for him." Danny chuckled.

With that said Danny went downstairs to call Tucker and Sam. I looked out the window, it was already evening so it'll be night soon. I head downstairs to get the snacks ready for Tucker when I noticed Jazz was listening to a radio I was planning to take up too. The music she was listening to sounded kinda soft yet familiar.

"What is that? I've never heard that music before." I said as I lifted my eyebrow.

"It's a new song. I've never heard of it before either, but I kinda like it. It's so soothing." Jazz said with a sigh and smile.

"When were you into relaxing music?" I asked.

"Since I heard this wonderful masterpiece." Jazz said with an all too happy smile.

"Right… um Jazz I'm gonna need that radio." I said. "Our friends are coming over and I already told Danny we can listen to some music while we stargaze tonight."

Jazz blinked and frowned a bit, seeming conflicted. "... But this music…"

"I think you can survive one night without hearing it." I said to her.

"...Fine, but that song better still be playing by the time you're done with it." My sister huffed as I took the radio.

"Thanks Jazz!" I smiled at her before heading towards the OPs Center.

* * *

As usual it didn't take long for Tucker and Sam to get here. Danny and Sam set up the chairs as the sun had already set and the stars began coming out. I picked up a bag of cheetos from our snack collection.

"Ooh, cheetos!" Tucker smiled as he grabbed the bag and opened it. "Ah, nothing like a fresh bag of cheetos on a nice night like this."

"Ha, good old Tucker, always here for the snacks." I chuckled.

"Hey, I need these snacks. Do you know what I've been eating for the past two months in the hospital? I thought I was going to _die_ in there!" Tucker whined dramatically.

"You will if you stuff yourself with nothing but junk food for the next decade." Sam smirked as Tucker ignored her and began scarfing down on the cheetos.

I sat down and looked up at the night sky as Danny began using the telescope. Sam brought her own telescope over to get a good look at the starry sky herself. I turned on the radio and let it play as I laid back and just watched the sky at my own leisure. It was relaxing; not have to worry about ghost powers, about ghosts attacking the city- because I'm sure that's going to happen at some point-, about school or any responsibilities. I can see why Danny enjoys watching the stars. I saw a shooting one pass by.

"Ah, now this is more like. Clear skies and no moon, a perfect night for stargazing." My brother said happily, not taking his eye off the telescope.

"More like star_snoozing_." Sam grumbled as she looked back at me and the radio. "Andy why do you have that radio playing that song? It's boring and too soft for my taste."

"Yeah man, isn't there anything else to listen to?" Tucker asked me as he was scarfing down on a bag of Doritos now.

"Oh sorry about that. I just thought the song was good to set the mood for stargazing." I said with a bit of a frown. I mean it was supposed to be relaxing, but I guess I can see their point, besides they were looking at me annoyed. "Okay, I'll change the station." I turned the dial on the radio to try and get another station, but all I got was some weird static that almost sounded like… a voice…? But otherwise it's the same old song still playing. "Huh… that's weird…"

"What is?" Sam asked me.

"I think this song is playing on every station." I said to her as I tried changing the dial once more, nothing was different.

"Then turn it off." The goth girl rolled her eyes.

"You know I brought this up here to listen to some music. Besides, this isn't so bad." I said with a frown.

"It's boring me to sleep." Sam grumbled.

"You know you could at least try to give other music a chance before you go saying how much you hate them." I grumbled back.

Sam was about to retort to that when there was a sudden earthquake that caught all of us off guard! I yelped and fell on my butt as my throat grew hot and my dark blue ghost sense came out of my mouth at the same time Danny's lighter blue ghost sense came out of his. I felt my eyes go wide when I saw a huge pirate-looking ship coming out of the ground and floating above us. It was floating, glowing with that ghostly aura, it was mostly green and black, though the entire haul was gray-ish. Yup, it's a ghost pirate ship, as if dealing with ghost pirates wasn't bad enough in that stupid tournament… and one look at my brother and I knew this meant the peace was over.

Suddenly grappling hooks were shot at the OPs center and the pirate ghosts came swinging down from them in front of us. Show offs, they could've just flown or jumped down.

"Going ghost!" Danny shouted as he transformed into his ghost form.

I hesitated… when was the last time I even fought as Andy Phantom? Two months ago. I've only been practicing flight since then and I still suck at it! But Danny didn't seem too bothered by this as he was getting ready to fight the pirate army, he just smirked that cocky smile as the pirates raised their swords and hooks.

Before it registered in my mind to go ghost myself and help him another pirate on the ship got everyone's attention by slamming his hooked hand onto the ship. Danny looked surprised and even the ghost pirates gasped as they turned back, probably looking at their leader. I was shocked too, but for a different reason… their leader was a kid… a ghost kid who looked no older than 10 years old!

The kid wore a gray coat, has green hair and eyes, freckles and a buck tooth. He wore a big black pirate hat and one of his hand is a hook and one of his feet is a peg. There was also a skeleton parrot beside him. The ghost kid looked a bit too jolly. "Avastges! … Aw man… what's the word?" he asked the skeleton parrot.

"It's 'scurvy dogs', WAK!" The parrot said to him.

When I looked at the skeleton parrot it reminded me of the parrot from the tournament, granted this one was much smaller and doesn't seem to be able to fight, but it still aggravated me.

"Right! Avastges scurvy dogs! Prepare to fight against Captain Youngblood and his skeleton crew! We are the Pirates and we have succeeded where they fail!" The kid announced proudly as his said skeleton crew suddenly looked all goofy… and gross. Talk about unimpressive for an introduction.

"Hey, isn't it past your bedtime kid?" Danny frowned at him as he flew up to Youngblood's face.

My eyes widen when I saw the kid's hook suddenly changed into… a fork…? It suddenly turned into a slingshot as red ghost energy appeared on it like a string and he shot a ghost ball at my brother. Danny didn't have time to react before he was struck on the chest.

"Don't call me kid! I've been matured beyond many years!" Youngblood snapped before he spat his tongue out at him childishly. Okay kid, here's a tip; when trying to prove you're mature don't act childish right after you say that. "Grab the stuff and let's go!"

I frowned as I saw the other pirate ghosts flying above us, one of them used their sword to slash something off of the OPs center. Danny, being the one in the air and closer to them saw what it was they're stealing. "Hey! They're stealing my Dad's ghost shield generator!"

"We got the… go the… what's the word?" I heard Youngblood ask the Parrot again.

"Wak! Booty."

"Hehe, you said 'booty'." Youngblood laughed.

What would a bunch of pirate ghosts want with a ghost shield? Sam and Tucker looked at me expectantly and I sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll help him."

I ran towards the ship about to go ghost when Danny was suddenly struck down by Youngblood's cannonball that came out of his… peg leg, wow this kid is copying those Pirates perfectly. I yelped when Danny fell right ON me and both of us flipped back a bit. "Ow!"

When I managed to get my brother off of me I saw the ghost ship already disappeared into the night sky… wow, they're fast, wish I could fly that fast.

"Nice going matey, you just got your butt handed to you by Short John Silver." Sam teased before looking at me. "And you know you could've helped him."

"Excuse me for not being used to fighting ghosts as a ghost myself." I grumbled.

"And since they just stole our Dad's ghost shield you think you could be a little more sympathetic like Tucker?" Danny grumbled to her too.

"Uh Danny…" I looked over at Tucker who was laughing. "Tucker what's so dang funny?"

"He said 'booty'!" Tucker laughed as he pointed at the sky.

"... Oh grow up." I growled in irritation.

"What? It's a funny word!" Tucker continued to laugh.

"Come on Andy, you've gotta learn to act faster! Danny could use your help." Sam said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"He can take care of himself and I would've backed him up when he needed it. Don't keep telling me what to do like I'm some kind of puppet." I said to her annoyed. I can respect Sam and all but I'm getting sick of her 'do as I say because I'm always right' attitude.

Sam frowned at this and I looked away… what's with my attitude lately? Sam was only trying to help and push me to help my brother. Why have I been snapping at her? "Sorry… I guess I've just been on the edge after that sudden attack."

"You've been on edge since you got ghost powers." Danny said to me as he turned back to human. "Maybe you should try to relax a bit."

"Yeah maybe…" I frowned. "But shouldn't we chase after them? They did just steal Dad's ghost shield and now we're kinda vulnerable to ghosts without it."

"I'd love to, bro, but I have no idea where they went and it'll take all night just to track them down." Danny said with a frown. "I'm sure we'll be fine, let's just get some rest and see if we can track them down tomorrow."

I think the last two months of having no real ghost threat made Danny too lax, he hasn't gone on night patrol in a while. While it's good he finally gets the necessary sleep since then it also means he doesn't want to go looking for ghosts again. I don't blame him… I've gotten pretty lax too. I need to learn to make better use of these ghost powers soon.

* * *

Because it was late, Tucker and Sam had to go back home. Both me and Danny turned in for the night. I put away our homework and books into our backpacks respectively before heading to my bed.

"Andy…" Danny suddenly said.

"Hmm? What is it?" I asked, looking over to him.

"I was just thinking… We haven't really fought any real battles since that tournament Walker held two months ago. I've been busy trying to teach you how to control your powers better, and you've gotten better since then." Danny said quietly.

"Yeah… maybe… but I still can't fly very well and I don't know why." I said with a frown. "I don't think it took you this long to be able to fly faster than a car."

"Flying was hard at first but it became easy after a while. It might be because of my love for the sky. I've always wanted to fly high, especially into outer space." Danny said with a small smile. "I just have to think about that and my body naturally just fly how I want it to. Maybe yours is different since you don't have as much interest in space like I do."

"... Maybe. But while it's true I don't have as much interest in space like you, Danny, I still do like the idea of flying." I said quietly. "Maybe I'm just scared… I've always been the ordinary human between the two of us since the first accident, maybe I just haven't come to terms that I'm like you now…"

"That might be it. I also think your emotional distress is making it hard too. Flying is usually something uplifting. Mom and Dad was wrong, ghosts do feel thing. After all feeling cheerful and joyful makes flying a lot easier." Danny said as he gave a small sigh. "I guess we'll figure it out eventually bro. But until then… we better get some sleep."

I stayed quiet as I heard my brother's soft breathing as he fell asleep. Feelings of happiness and joy? I remember being able to fly when I was laughing before… could that be it? Thinking happy thoughts might help me fly. I'll never be able to keep up with Danny if I don't learn to fly properly, but I'll do my best to fight alongside him. I felt myself drifting...

* * *

_What's going on…? Why do I hear so many people screaming…? What's happening to Amity Park? I couldn't move, but something bad was happening._

_Danny…? Why's Danny on the ground…? He looks injured… why isn't he moving? … Danny…! He's unconscious! Ugh… but I can't move… what's wrong with my body?_

_I then saw Vlad, he too was on the ground, unmoving. He was unconscious, just like Danny is. I could only move my head and I tried to find out what's going on. Looking down at myself I could see I too was injured… it seems all three of us were fighting something, and yet I'm the only one conscious somehow, I just can't move._

_Then I saw a huge shadow with green fire looking over us. I could only see its silhouette, the green flames around its- what I assumed to be- head and long horns._

_The big shadow reached down and grabbed all three of us. I was terrified. I could not move or even make a sound, it was almost like I was unconscious myself but aware of what's going on._

"_They're ghosts AND humans! Will this day's surprise ever end?" The tall shadow said in a deep and rough voice._

_Then I heard a small voice, a crying and weak voice, begging me. "Please… stop the rise… of Pariah Dark… please… before it's… too late…"_

_Suddenly everything around me faded away and I found myself standing face-to-face with Dustin. He smirked at me… a cruel kind of smirk. I still couldn't move, but he leaned over to my face and said only two words that haunted me. "You can't."_

_I don't understand, I thought Dustin was our friend or at least an ally, why is he smirking like that? What did he mean I can't?_

_Suddenly, right before my eyes, Dustin's body shifted and changed. I gasped when I saw he suddenly transformed into Corrupted Danny. No, I thought I was over this nightmare! Corrupted Danny just laughed in my face before he suddenly grew big and I was thrown into his mouth. I yelped as he swallowed me, but everything around me changed again._

* * *

_Now I was sitting in a dark room. This time I could actually move around but I still couldn't speak for some reason. I walked and tried to find my way out of here. The place was endless, I just kept walking… until I saw treadmills. At first there was only a few, but they began to multiply. I backed away as there was more of them. They seemed hooked to a big fiery furnace. When I looked at the treadmills again, this time half of them changed into bike-like exercise equipments. Then people appeared on them and began working out. I was bewildered, it's like everything was 'evolving' around me and all I could do was watch. These people all looked like adults from Amity Park, I saw Tucker's parents, Sam's parents, Valerie's Dad, Dash's parents… even Mom and Dad are here. Jazz was also here, but she's the only teenager here._

_I didn't understand what was happening… is this a dream or another vision of the future? But I thought I could only see the immediate future by looking at certain things while in distress, why am I seeing all this now? I looked up when I heard what sounded like an electric guitar being played. I made a silent gasp when I saw it was Ember, she was laughing as she played her guitar. What's she doing here? I haven't seen her since the whole concert blow out thing._

_I looked at the adults and Jazz that were working out, their stares were blank, indicating mind control. My only conclusion is that Ember is controlling them for some reason. The furnace got bigger as more and more exercise equipment and people were added, yet strangely enough there were mostly only adults or old people here. Jazz is an exception, probably because she thinks she's an adult… wow, psychology can really do wonders for you, or in this case, hurt you. _

_I still couldn't figure out what Ember was trying to do here, it didn't make any sense really, what would an adult hating ghost teen want with all these people? I tried to touch them, I put a hand over Jazz's shoulder… only to phase through her like a ghost. It's like I wasn't even here or my entire body was intangible. That couldn't be, because I wouldn't be standing on solid ground, so most likely I'm not really here, just seeing a vision or a dream._

* * *

_There are stairs, I quickly ran up them to see where it takes me. When I got to the top I suddenly found myself in Amity Park once again, and it was in ruins. But there was something different about this Amity Park… Then someone came in front of me. I yelped and staggered back when I saw it was Corrupted Danny again, but he suddenly morphed and changed into… me…?_

_This 'me' was taller, more mature looking. He didn't look at that different from me otherwise, but it's almost like an adult version of me. He glanced down at me… could he see me? I didn't know if he could see me or if he was just looking my way by coincidence. There was something… off about him… The adult me looked so… sad… so regretful… so defeated… It scared me just to look at him. Then he looked up before he opened his mouth and spoke._

"_Danny… don't you get it…? You're loved so much more than you know. Our family and friends wouldn't want this…" The adult me said softly and filled with regret and sadness, it almost made me want to hug and comfort him, but I couldn't move again. "I'm sorry that all of this happened… May your guilt and grief be far from your mind and forgive me for being so blind. If only I had realized sooner this was destroying you… but it's too late now… You're gone… and now… so is everyone else."_

_I wanted to know what was going on, what's he talking about… what happened to Danny? I saw something in his hand… and now I could see he was injured, his body was filled with wounds. I'm surprised he's still conscious, I've only seen people with this many wounds in a coma in the hospital… But that thing in his hand… it looks like… a Time Medallion?_

_Suddenly something white and black was charging at him from the sky and the adult me suddenly lifted the Time Medallion. Everything happened so fast, the Time Medallion suddenly exploded and there was a bright golden glow that blinded me._

_Now I was in darkness… I could only float there… What's going to happen to me now? Was that a dream or a vision too? My adult self suddenly appeared in front of me and he looked directly at me. I frowned as I reached out to him and he did the same to me. As soon as our hands came in contact, he suddenly shrunk and came down to my size. Now he was like my own reflection, the only difference was he still held the sadness and regret in his emerald green eyes._

_My reflection then floated closer to my face and whispered in my ear. "Please save him." Then he disappeared and I was left alone in the darkness._

* * *

**Well that was a strange way to end it, am I right? :) Those dreams are Andy's future vision mixing in with his dream, it's vague but it's foreshadowing to something in the Ultimate Enemy. I just have to get through the other episodes first before I can really do much with it sadly. Anyways, I hope you guys are still enjoying the story. I am DarkFoxKit and I look forward to hearing from you.**


	17. Chapter 17: Obsessive Radio

**Hey readers, how is everyone doing? I hope you are all doing well. The Fall season is upon us, the weather is cooling down and the leaves are starting to fall, bugs are out looking for food, and the school days are becoming long, grueling and tedious. Hang in there. Personally I love autumn and winter due to the cold and lack of bugs, I naturally like the cold better than the hot. It rarely snows where I live, but I'm always hopeful we'd get a good inch or two of snow every year. Anyways, let's get on with the story, shall we? **

**Captivity: I'm glad to see you changed it back as I'm used to this name of yours, especially since Key and I once gave you Andy to fit that name. XD So out of curiosity what was your name before?  
This chapter didn't have too much happening except the whole premonition thing, so I don't blame you. And yes, it's definitely related to The Ultimate Enemy. ;)  
Andy's one of those characters who's more of a thinker than a fighter, hence why he relies on weapons rather than his actual fists like Danny and Vlad does. His own physical strength is still stronger than an average human due to being half ghost, but he consider himself weak among other ghosts and prefers using his head and weapons to fight. Just thought I should tell you how I plan Andy's style of battling is going to be like. :3**

**CalmTheHydreigon: Yeah, nothing's more funnier than when a character in a kid's cartoon say 'booty'. :D My feels author magic? I sure hope not, I'm just taking a little break from the fandom is all. ^^' And thank you!**

**ZAFT Prime: I like keeping my story in suspense~ And for once someone loves a cliffhanger rather than hate it. ^^' And well, I hope so too, but for now I'm taking a break from the fandom so it might be a while before I can get back into the swing of things for this story, but I'll try my best to keep updating.**

**OMNISENSE95: Yeah, you could say that. After all Andy can't keep denying this like he tried to do when his brother 'died' in the previous story, especially since he has to keep using it.**

**Nine-tailed kitten: Thank you, I'm glad you like the story.**

**muney73: Hee, hee, hee, glad to see you're excited for it. :) And the Andy in his vision isn't old, but yeah he was talking about Dan, and you're right; there is something deeper than that, but I won't give it away right now. ;) You'll find out what Dustin's up to. And as for Andy's mind, well I'll leave that up to you.  
Yeah, it was mentioned way back in the beginning of My Brother's a Ghost that Danny has interested in astronomy even though Andy doesn't share the same interest. The two brothers are different from each other yet make a beautiful combination with each other. I've seen a lot of twin fanfics that have the two almost a clone from each other. ^^'**

**Dracoya: Yeah? I'm glad I could make Andy's dream/vision thing something suspenseful that wasn't too obvious or vague, sometimes I feel it could be one way or another, but glad to see it's in the middle. And yeah, the FNAF series is full of mystery. And answering your other review... I do have some plans for Reign Storm, though I still need more to fill in the rest of the it. I don't think the Fentons would make two ectosuits since making one was already taking a long time and tedious to do, especially in that point in time. Let me ask you this; if you were working on one long tedious story would you be willing to make another beside it without the ability to use copy or pasting or using a flashdrive of any kind? It wouldn't be easy and take a long time to do. So unfortunately, realistically speaking I can only keep it to where they made one ectosuit for this, plus I didn't want Andy using one anyways. But still, your idea is pretty good and shows potential, maybe I'll keep it in mind for the future.**

**Linkonpark100: Yeah, that sounds like something Andy would do.**

**PsychicEevee0103: Yay, glad you like it! :D**

**PrincessDragon96: Glad you managed to read it, and apparently people in College have something against giving people free time.**

**I don't use Andy's future vision too often since I feel it could be a bit OP, though he must use it a lot more in the future, but for now it's something he has no control over and seems to come when he needs it the most. And yeah, you'll see just how badly Dan affected future Andy once we get to The Ultimate Enemy, I've been planning it for months, now I just have to _get_ there.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Obsessive Radio**

"Bro, wake up, come on we don't want to be late for school. Mom, Dad and Jazz are already downstairs in the kitchen." I groaned as I heard and felt my brother trying to wake me up.

"I'm up… I'm up…" I said groggily as I sat up from my bed.

"Good, now hurry up and get cleaned up. I don't want to miss breakfast." Danny said to me. "I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay..." I said with a yawn.

I head into the bathroom as he went downstairs to the kitchen. I looked into the mirror before that dream came back to me. I frowned as I touched the mirror… but I didn't see the pain, sadness and regret in my eyes like I saw the one in my dream. As I was brushing my teeth I tried to figure out what that dream meant… Could it have been a vision of the future? It certainly wouldn't be the first time I had visions of the future in my sleep… but this was really odd. It felt like my nightmares and visions crossed paths with each other and it was hard to tell if it was just a dream or an actual vision… or multiple visions.

But whatever those were they're a bit hard to remember. It's like they just blended in with my nightmares and are now being lost somewhere in my subconsciousness. The only things I did remember vividly from that were bits and pieces like the odd dark exercise room, Dustin giving me that cruel smirk, Corrupted Danny again, and that reflection adult me who looked like he's been through a war zone and lost everyone he knew. That last one haunted me the most.

I finished rinsing my mouth and washed my face. I took a comb and brushed the tuff of my hair. I tried not to think about the dream too much since I don't think I can afford to be too stressful today. After I was satisfied with my hair, which is the exact same style as my identical twin brother's, I changed into my usual black shirt with the blue triangle and red pants. This time I grabbed my favorite dark blue jacket since it's a little chilly today, and the hood is always handy in case it starts to rain.

I head downstairs to the kitchen and saw Mom, Dad and Jazz all spacing out. They just kept repeating their actions with a relaxed trance-like state on their faces. Mom was screwing or unscrewing something and hasn't stopped since, Dad was drilling a spark into another something and doesn't seem to notice, and Jazz was just stirring her cereal with her spoon. There was that radio on the table playing that soothing music we heard last night. Only Danny looked bothered by it. I made my way over to the pantry and poured myself some cereal in a bowl.

* * *

"So… I take it you guys really like the music that's playing?" I asked after I poured milk into my bowl.

"Of course, Andy. It relaxes me." Mom said with that relaxed smile never leaving her face.

"But it's so lame and boring." My brother grumbled as I sat down next to him and picked up a spoonful. "When you're 14 easy listening isn't that easy, could I please turn this off?"

"NO!" Mom, Dad and Jazz all yelled at the same time, it was so unexpected that I dropped my spoon to the floor.

"Oh come on!" I growled as I reached to picked up my spoon. Then I pointed my spoon at my brother, "That's age discrimination. I don't think it's that bad and we're the same age."

"Yes, but at least you're not _obsessing_ over it!" Danny pointed back to me. "And you might want to wash that spoon."

I sighed before getting up from my chair and going over to the sink to clean the spoon I dropped.

"This music is relaxing." Jazz said as she put her head on the table.

"And it's much cooler than that other music that's been going off all morning." Dad said with a frown.

"What other music?" I asked as I returned to my seat after cleaning up the spoon and picked up another spoonful of my cereal.

"It's not music." Danny sighed as he facepalmed. "That would be the warning signal that the ghost shield has been stolen."

But Dad just rolled his eyes as he said, "And it's interfering with the cool, relaxing music on the radio. So crank up the tunes Jazzypants!"

Jazz was more than happy turned up the volume and I took a bite out of the cereal… before I tasted something so rotten and nasty that I had to spit it out before I threw up! "Blah! Ack! Ugh… what the…? Is this milk _expired_? Why do we have expired milk?"

"What's a little spoiled milk when it comes to the nice, cool music?" Mom said with that trancelike smile.

"... I'm skipping breakfast." I said as I poured the entire spoiled milk and cereal into the sink. Such a shame, I hate wasting food like that.

* * *

Danny and I left to get to school, and as I looked around I saw a lot of people listening to that same music Mom, Dad and Jazz were listening to. They were all adults and seemed… obsessively addicted. I think the song is fine but this is way too obsessive for my taste.

"Is it just me or has this radio completely taken over every adult in the entire city?" I said to my brother as we reached school.

"It must be a generational thing." I heard Tucker say as he and Sam approached us.

"I doubt it's as simple as that, Tucker." I said with a frown. "Everyone has different taste in music, it doesn't matter what age you are. I hadn't seen only a single generation be obsessive with music since Ember and she was using _mind control _on our generation."

"You don't think Ember's behind this do you?" Sam asked me. "I mean she hates anyone over 30, why would she only mind control them?"

"...I don't know if she is, Sam." I said with a frown. "It's only a possibility. What if Ember has an older sister who wants to control the adults? We can't just ignore it."

"Andy's got a point- I guess things settled down in the Ghost Zone enough for ghosts to come roaming around here again." Danny said, nodding in agreement. "The least we should do is keep our guard up."

"Whether or not Ember or someone related to Ember is still up for debate." Tucker said. "But until we figure it out, our parents are going to be listening to to it 24/7!"

"Yeah, and at this point I can't get it out of my head!" Sam groaned.

"Me neither, I swear I can hear it now!" My brother frowned.

"Wait, you guys can hear it too?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah." I said. "That's because it's being played in the school gym." I pointed at the doors to the gym, where the song was the loudest. That was also when I noticed a lot of big signs saying 'Radio Casper High- DJ Auditions Today!' Huh… what do you know… what's the DJ Auditions for anyway? Is there some kind of school dance or event coming up?

I noticed Danny, Tucker and Sam smiled at each other as if getting the same idea. I followed them into the gym where just about all the other students were gathering. I looked up and saw more students all lining up at the booth where Mr. Lancer was playing the music… does it have an official name? Because I don't think I ever heard this song's official name.

Then Mr. Lancer spoke into the microphone, **"Since we've announced our new school's radio station, an anonymous donor has been kind enough to provide us with these promotional and incredibly soothing vinyl albums."**

"Vinyl? What is this, the stone age?" I heard Tucker grumbled beside me, always the technology geek. But I have to admit it IS weird to have a vinyl album in this day and age, it made me wonder if the donor is someone from back in the times vinyl is the new thing. Wouldn't surprise me, especially if ghosts are involved since most of them are people who lived and died.

"**Of course you kids should have the freedom to- as you say it- bust our your freaky beats!"** Mr. Lancer continued saying in the microphone, and he's trying way too hard to be hip. **"As long as they're not too freaky… or to uh… beaty."**

"Hey!" Danny suddenly said excitedly. "Do you know what this means? We can bring back some decent music here!"

Before any of us could protest my brother ran to the booth and opened the door, "Where do I sign up to yank this crud off the air?"

"How did he run up there so fast?" I questioned.

"Hey, if it helps get decent music back then I'm all for it." Tucker smiled.

As if on cue there was a loud yet short scratching kind of screech, Danny must've scratched the vinyl. I sighed before making my way up the stairs and towards the booth. I better save my brother from humiliation, did he just forget nobody in school really cares about him? You know other than me, Tucker, Sam and Jazz?

As soon as I walked into the door I saw Dash, Kwan, Star and Paulina already up here while Danny put on the earphones and spoke through the microphone, "What do we want?"

And nobody answered. My brother frowned before he awkwardly said, "Uh… this is the part where you say 'good music'. Now WHAT DO WE WANT?"

Still nothing. I sighed as I walked over to Danny, "Come on bro, you know nobody really listens to you in school, right?"

"Well I had to try." Danny frowned over at me.

I looked over at Dash and smiled, "Hey, maybe Dash could help with that. He is popular and people usually listens to him."

"Dash?" Danny frowned. He and Dash were still uneasy with each other.

I looked over at Dash, "Come on Dash, what do you say?"

"Hey, that'll be cool! Dash for DJ!" Kwan cheered.

Dash smiled at this, "Sure, I'll bet I could get these people to pump it up!"

Danny sighed before handing Dash the earphones. Dash winked over to me before yelling in the microphones, "WHAT DO WE WANT!?"

"GOOD MUSIC!" Everyone cheered.

"WHEN DO WE WANT IT?!" Dash yelled again.

"NOW!" Wait… that didn't sound like a crowd cheering, it just sounded like one really loud voice.

* * *

As if on cue both Danny and my ghost sense came out of our mouths, thankfully nobody noticed as they were too busy seeing… those boney ghost pirates as well as their ghostly kid captain wanna-be appearing in the middle of the gym. This caused the entire school to panic and run around screaming, including Mr. Lancer and Dash… and Kwan… and Star… and Paulina… basically everyone but me and Danny were running around screaming their heads off.

"You know… being ignored does occasionally have its advantages." Danny said to me before he turned serious. "Bro… think you can go ghost and help me fight them?"

I hesitated but saw Youngblood terrorizing people and seem to aiming for something. "I… don't think I have much of a choice. But won't people wonder why there's another 'Inviso-Bill' flying around? I'm not exactly famous yet."

"Are you going to help me or not?" He asked me quickly.

"... Fine." I sighed.

"Good. Going ghost!" Danny transformed into his phantom form before flying out of the booth to charge at the pirates.

"Alright… uh… going ghost…!" I still felt a bit awkward saying that and transformed into my own phantom form. Thankfully the transformation isn't as slow or hard to do anymore after two months of training… flying on the other hand… still working on that. I phased out of the booth and flew over the fight Danny was in, at least I can float without having to stabilize myself.

That was when I noticed the ghost pirates were taking exercise equipments, like the bikes and treadmill- I felt like I've seen those in a dream. Why were they stealing these things anyways? They're ghosts… most of them don't even have skin!

"Sorry guys, hate to break it to you but you can't build muscle tone without muscle." I heard my brother say as a witty banter.

The ghost pirates all flew at him with hooks and swords ahoy. These guys weren't nearly as tough as the Pirates we had to face in that tournament two months ago, but I should at least help my brother. I held out my hand and used my ghost ray to create the Plasma Rod before swinging at the nearest ghost pirate, easily causing it to scatter some of its bones and smash into a wall.

More of the skeleton crew were flying towards me. I glared as I looked back at them before landing on the ground and running to them, then I used the less weight I feel as a ghost to jump above them before slamming my Plasma Rod onto the one in the middle and caused it to scatter its bones on the gym's floor, then I landed the rod on the ground before using it to spin my body around to kick the other ghost pirates that were coming at me.

But I didn't train this stunt very well yet, it had left me feeling dizzy and disorientated. This cost me dearly as another pirate ghost was coming at me to slice me with that huge sword! But thankfully my brother got my back, he shot that thing away from me with his own ghost ray.

"Thanks!" I said to him, leaving out the 'bro' since I didn't want people knowing Danny Phantom has a twin brother, even they shouldn't be dumb enough not put two and two together.

"Watch your back." Danny said to me before glaring over at Youngblood. "So… another play date with Captain Kid."

Youngblood glared before he pointed his hook hand at my brother and shooting out several hooks. I didn't have time to react before Danny was suddenly pinned against the wall with those hooks trapping his wrists and feet.

"Get the stuff and let's go!" Youngblood quickly ordered his crew.

I knew I had to do something fast. "No you don't!" I jumped at Youngblood with the rod in hand, and the little kid yelped before he transformed his hooked hand into a sword to combat with my rod. Both of our weapons clashed with a CLANG!

"You know, kid, stealing is wrong. Looks like someone needs a spanking." I said with a smirk.

"I'm a pirate, not a kid! Stealing is what I do!" Youngblood snapped at me before pushing me back and shooting his cannonball peg leg at me.

I quickly used intangibility to make the ball go through me, thankfully it didn't hit anyone and just smashed into the wall… Well, maybe the teachers will have to pay for collateral damage but I can't worry about that right now. I used my free hand to fire a ghost ray at him, my aim still needs work because he dodged it rather easily.

Then I noticed those pirate ghosts were taking the exercise equipment to the ceiling. Argh, of course! Youngblood was only distracting me to let his crew escape! I tried to fly up towards them, but I was too slow and Youngblood only laughed in my face as he caught up with me.

"Hahaha, you call that flying? That's a snail pace compared to me!" The obnoxious pirate kid said to me before his eyes suddenly turned red and before I could react I was hit by a searing red laser. I yelped in pain as I fell to the ground.

"BRO!" I heard Danny shout and I groaned… I really hope nobody heard him say that.

I looked up to see Danny had flew over to me… how did he get out of those hooks? Wow, he's stronger than I thought. "Are you okay, Andy?"

"I'm… I'm fine… but we lost them again." I said with a sigh when I noticed Youngblood and all the other pirate ghosts were gone.

"Oh great, hide-n-seek again." Danny grumbled but shook his head. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"We better go, the students are starting to crowd us." I said when I saw all our peers were looking at us curiously and cautiously now that the danger's passed.

They were starting to whisper among themselves, and I think I heard someone say, "Did you hear what the ghost boy called him?"

"Yeah, he called him 'bro'."

"I didn't know Inviso-Bill had a twin brother."

Danny frowned as he must've noticed the unwanted attention before he took my hand and helped me up. "Y-yeah, we better go."

Both of us turned intangible and sink ourselves into the ground. I didn't care if we were buried under the earth, anything was better than those staring, curious eyes.

* * *

I have never been more relieved to be in the school's boy's bathroom before. I used to hate it here… I've never liked public bathrooms, especially the school's bathroom, but now I'm loving it. I was hiding in the stall already back in my jacket wearing human form.

"Andy, you've been in there for twenty minutes. People are wondering where we are." Danny said to me from outside the stall. "I didn't mean to call you bro back there, but it's too late now, you've gotta face it at some point. Besides it's not like they know it's us."

"You don't get it do you Danny? We look similar to our ghost forms, and we're the only twins in this school! Right now it's only a rumor but once word gets out 'Inviso-Bill' has a twin brother it's only a matter of time before somebody with a brain figures it out! They're going to connect it back to us! And Valerie's already on high alert for both of us! This is NOT a good thing, Danny!" I ranted… yeah I was freaking out… again.

"Nobody's going to figure it out, will you relax already?" Danny said calmly.

"And what about Vlad? What's _he_ going to do once he finds out you have a twin brother? Oh sure you could try to say it was a clone you were working on, but the man's smart enough to figure out what _really_ happened!" Oh man… there's no way I'm going to get _any_ peace if Vlad finds out!

"Andy! You need to calm down! Don't make me come into that door and drag you out!" Danny snapped, losing his patience with me.

I grumbled. I knew he could easily do that and he could also easily overpower me. Even though we're both half ghost he's much more experienced and have developed more than I did. I zipped up my jacket and pulled up my hoodie over my head. "Fine, I'm coming out, but I'm keeping my hood up."

"Will you relax? Why must you make a big deal out of everything?" Danny grumbled to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Because there's always a good chance that we'll be find out. And Vlad's going to be a hard one to get by if word spreads far enough to Wisconsin." I said with a frown.

"Look, we'll worry about Vlad when we cross that bridge. We've always known this was bound to happen at some point." Danny said to me. "So just suck it up and take it, bro!"

"Easy for you to say! You've been at this far longer than I have!" I growled.

"Yes I have. Welcome to my world, bro. Now come on, I don't want to get into more trouble than I am now for being late." Danny said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the bathroom.

* * *

For the rest of the school day I mostly wanted to remain invisible… uh… no not literally, but just enough to not be noticed. I didn't see Valerie at all today come to think of it, where is she? I was thinking about where could she be while I was getting some books from my locker.

"Hey Andy." I looked out to see Dash had spoken to me.

"Dash." I smiled. "I'm glad you're here. I was just wondering where Valerie is."

"She's been out sick today with a cold." Dash said. "But she should be fine in a few days. Actually I wanted to ask if you've got any plans lately?"

"Hmm? Why ask me that?" I asked.

"It's just things have been rather slow lately. I just feel bored, and the whole DJ deal just went down the drain because of another ghost attack." Dash groaned. "Man, I just wish we could hold a party or something just to shake things up."

"Why not hold one at your house like before?" I asked him.

"I wanted to, but my parents said no and we just finished painting the walls, it'll be a while before it drys." Dash sighed.

"Sounds like you're bored." I chuckled.

"Of course I am. Ghost attacks have become almost a regular thing now. Admittedly I still run away from them, but I want actual fun not run for my life." Dash groaned.

"You know Dash… you used to help me fight ghosts. Maybe you need some confidence back." I said. "Maybe you could take out your aggression on ghosts like you used to on nerds."

"Nah, I'm not much of a ghost fighter." Dash said with a sigh.

I shrugged before I said, "Still, I think you could make a good ally in case we need it."

But later that day, when school was over, I was confident enough to take my hoodie down from my head as I was walking down the streets with Danny, Tucker and Sam. There were people drinking lemonade and ice cream trucks… why? I don't know. It's chilly today so why are there cold drinks and ice cream being sold on the streets? But what else is weird is that one of the ice cream trucks that passed by was playing that weird song and a lot of older people were chasing after it like little kids.

"We have to counteract it somehow! Send some real music into the air waves." Sam grumbled after watching that display.

"Sure, you can do that, once you're able to start your own radio station and broadcast your own music." I said sarcastically.

That's when the goth girl gasped and smiled… me and my big mouth. "That's it Andy! We can start our own radio station!"

"Uh-huh, and you do know equipment for such things are expensive right?" I said. I realize Sam is actually filthy rich, but I doubt her parents would loan her the money just to start a radio station.

But Sam only smirked, "We already have the equipment for it." She pointed at our house… more specifically the OPs center.

"No way, our parents would never allow it." Danny said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, I'm sure they won't mind if we explain it to them." Sam said as she walked towards the house.

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled that we're interested in their equipment. I'm always complimenting on it." Tucker said with smile.

"Yeah right, the day Mom and Dad lets use turn the OPs Center into a radio station would be the day I get psychic powers too." I said sarcastically as I opened the door.

"Don't you kinda have psychic powers with the whole future sight thing?" Tucker asked me.

"That's not psychic powers!" I snapped. "That's just… some weird thing that may have something to do with temporal powers that I once had."

"Wait… wha-"

"Mom, Dad! We really want to use the Emergency OPs Center to start a radio station!" Danny suddenly shouted as we ran into the kitchen, interrupting the confused Tucker.

"Uh Danny… nobody's here." I said when I noticed how empty the house was.

"Then that's a yes!" Sam spoke excitedly.

"Sam, don't make decisions for us." I grumbled at her.

"Come on Andy, we all agreed we need to do something about this music and this is the best way to do it." Sam said to me.

"Hey, they left a note here." Danny spoke up and picked up a magazine with a sticky note. "'Your Mother, sister and I are on a weekend get-away fun cruise. We're sure Danny will take charge and act responsibility since he is the older twin. Love Mom and Dad.'"

"Wait, they left to go on a fun cruise, without us? Why?" I asked with a frown. "If anything they should've taken us too so we could go as a family."

"And they took Jazz, who isn't the fun in the least." Danny said to me.

"Jazz can be… fun… when she wants to be." I halfheartedly defended.

Danny looked at the magazine, "M. Bersback Cruiselines… never heard of it."

"But we gotta see if they left the OPs Center open!" Sam said as she quickly went up the stairs.

"Ooh, I can't wait to see what sweet technology they have up there!" Tucker said eagerly.

It turns out they did leave the OPs Center open, but this whole thing is weird. I was looking at the magazine Danny was holding earlier. I've never heard of this 's Cruiseline either, then again I've never really kept up with these things. But the music, the pirate ghosts, our parent's weird attitude and now this cruise ship… What the heck is going on here? And… for some reason that dark room with the adults running on treadmills or riding those exercise bikes flashed through my mind. What does this all mean? … Whatever it is I have a strong feeling they're all connected somehow.

* * *

**So what do you guys think so far? I'd like to hear your thoughts on the story so far and any theories you may have for the future chapters. I am DarkFoxKit and I look forward to hearing from you!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Ghost Ship

**Alright, sorry about the late chapters lately guys, I'm still having trouble moving things along with the story. ^^' But hopefully I can get out of this funk soon so I can update weekly again. By the way, have any of you played Undertale yet? If you like RPG or Earthbound, you're gonna love Undertale. :D**

**Captivity: Ah, yeah Phineas and Ferb was a pretty good show.**

**Sorry about not having Andy interact with Dash a lot, I'm not entirely sure what to do with him in this story, at least not until he and Danny becomes friends too, but I am trying to give him more spotlight since he and Andy are friends. Heh, I'm glad that I made a Dash that interest you, to be honest I surprised myself when I had him become Andy's friend since I originally wasn't going to have them be friends when I first wrote My Brother's a Ghost, but it just kinda happened. ^^' And I had hoped that maybe Dash and Danny could've been friends after the Micromanagement episode, but it never came to be sadly, but it was interesting as it shows there's more to Dash than being a stereotypical bully. And don't worry about Andy and Valerie, I have plans for them down the road. ;)**  
**Heh, Andyway. XD Nice to hear Pirate Radio is one of your favorites, what are your other favorite DP episodes that you're looking forward to? And if any of them were season 1,I hope I didn't disappoint with those in the prequel. And yeah, since Dash is friends with Andy I figured Danny and Dash would at least get along a little better than they did in the show. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Guest: Thanks, although I'm the only one writing right now. ^^'**

**Blue: Yeah, glad it entertained you.  
No kidding, the heat is just the worst, especially since you can't even go swimming or get ice cream. I love swimming! DX Not to mention all the bugs that come out. I'd like some snow where I live.  
If you mean when the months went back, they don't, they're just there to explain why the Christmas episode didn't happen as it should since it should've already been December and past it at this point. I had to come up with _some_ excuse that didn't become a plot hole. But if you mean the future sight Andy has, well... you'll see in the future. X3**

**OMNISENSE95: Unfortunately no, Andy doesn't know ghosts can use telekinesis yet, but he will learn it at some point. And yes, Andy's ghost sense is a darker shade of blue than Danny's, and well there's another reason why it's dark blue instead of red like one would expect from a fire core. ^^' Fire isn't _only_ red you know.**

**CalmTheHydreigon****: Nah, Andy doesn't care about being the stronger or older one, he's perfectly content being the younger one, though he does wish to get stronger to be a better help to Danny. Heh... Key may or may not come back any time soon, he kinda told me he gave up on writing so it's hard to say. And thanks.**

**muney73: I like to think all my chapters are fun to read. The Ultimate Enemy is something I've been thinking about since I started My Brother's a Ghost, so I'm also looking forward to writing it, I just have to get there first. And keep up the fan theory until then, I won't say if you're right or wrong, I'll just let the story do the talking for me. ;)**

**Dracoya: Right, well you do that, even though I have no idea what any of those were.**

**At least I know of the Incredibles. But I'd like to hear your thoughts on the chapter rather than the references, especially since I didn't understand most of them.**

**And answering your complaint on not updating every Friday... well sometimes a writer needs a break, we are only human after all. And my inspiration isn't at its peak at the moment. I hope you can be patient with me until I can get my inspiration and motivation back running.**

**PrincessDragon96: Yeah, Andy is hoping Dash could fight by his side one day since he knows what Dash is capable of if given the right motivation.**

**At this point, you should know Andy's personality enough to know he freaks out a lot over things like this. ^^' But yeah, he does need to calm down, people aren't going to make that connection as long as they think it's impossible for humans to be half ghost.**

**Nine-tailed k: Can you blame them? The Ultimate Enemy was revered to be the best movie-special of the DP series, and with good reason too. :D Nice fan theory, again I won't say if you're right or wrong until the actual chapter of it comes out. ;)**

**ZAFT Prime: That's good, because it's a part of his powers now and I can't just write it out. ^^' Though I try not to make it overpowered. And well to be fair, when I first saw the episode myself, I didn't catch that hint either until Sam pointed it out later, it's perfectly subtle yet it's there, I like that since it's not blatantly obvious like most kid shows make things.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Ghost Ship**

Come to think of it… this is our first night without our parents or at least Jazz being here. This felt… weird and a little lonely. Well I guess technically it's not _my_ _first_ night without them. I did spend days hiding on my own during the ghost apocalypse and that was by myself or with Vlad, so this isn't so bad. But I can't help but worry about our parents and sister. Danny was worried about it too, but he fell asleep pretty quickly. I sat up from the bed and looked out the window, thinking about what to do. I don't think I'll be getting much sleep tonight.

I wish I could trigger that future sight by will, maybe it could tell me something about this whole mess. I remembered seeing all the adults in a dark room with those same exact exercise equipment… I also remember seeing some kind of furnace there. Are they being trapped somewhere? If so then we need to find them as soon as possible. I looked back at Danny and nodded to myself, I'm going to try and scout the city by myself, maybe I can fly better without all the distractions. I opened our closet and changed out of my pajamas and I also took my dark blue jacket with me.

I decided to go downstairs so Danny wouldn't wake up to my transformation. As soon as I got into the living I concentrated on my core and allowed the energy to release and turn me into my ghost form. I still found it uneasy but until I can remove it I'm going to have to use it. Okay… flying… I flew up to the night sky, trying not to go too high but enough so I don't alert people to my presences.

As I was flying through the sky, about as fast as an average person running, I looked down to see more adults were leaving their houses, all packed up and taking their cars to the cruise. I could see someone even threw that Cruiseliner magazine out the window of a taxi. I was surprised to see even Tucker's and Sam's parents were leaving, they all had that same happy, blank-like trance stare Mom, Dad and Jazz had. Since they all seem to be going in the same direction and this Cruise Lines is really suspicious I decided to turn myself invisible and follow them, though it was difficult to keep up with their cars since I fly so slowly, so I had to improvise by landing on the roof of the Manson's limo. I made sure to stay invisible so nobody would see a random ghost kid hitching a ride.

It didn't take long to get to the harbor, that's where I saw the big cruise line. There were several adults lining up to get onboard, but there was something… off about it. Aside from the most likely hypnotized adults, there was something… ghostly about this ship. I jumped off of the limo once it came to a stop, remaining invisible. I walked up to the ship… only to feel like I bumped into a solid wall. I frowned at this and knocked on the invisible force field that was preventing me to get any closer and saw a familiar green-like dome covering the ship. I backed away from it.

That's… that's a ghost shield! But why-I suddenly got that tingly feeling in my head again. I cringed and grabbed my head, trying to remain invisible. Then I opened my eyes and looked at the ship.

* * *

_This ship was floating in the sky- wait, that's not the cruise I'm looking at, is it? No, that looks like Youngblood's ghostly pirate ship! Why am I see this thing? It's flying in the night sky… then suddenly this huge blimp of Dad's face appeared on top of it before I heard a faint familiar voice. "Now!" I looked up to see people threw some strings at the ship, but it was too far away for me to see what it was. Then the people all swing into the ship, causing a lot of ruckus._

_I looked directly at the pirate ship again. While my vision was still going on I've decided to try and take advantage of it. I concentrated, hoping maybe it could work to my favor if I focused hard enough. I wanted to see what's going on in the ship, what are our parents and the rest of the adults doing in there? The scene began changing and wavering, almost in a distorted way… uh-oh, I hope I didn't just blind myself doing this… but thankfully everything started becoming clear again. I could see that dark room again with the big furnace. There I see all the adults, including our parents and Jazz, were in there, looking like they were in a trance while moving on the treadmills and bicycle powers._

* * *

I groaned as my vision ended and I was back in the present. I rubbed my head, it was aching a lot… owww… I guess trying to control my vision is causing a rebellious reaction in my brain! It hurt so bad I had to fall on my knees and the warmth inside me began taking over. I didn't want to, but my body automatically forced the ring of light to appear around my torso and changed me back to human. I was still groaning and rubbing the temples of my head, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised nobody noticed me since they're all a bunch of hypnotized zombies right now.

"ARGH! What do we have here? An intruder?" I shut my eyes at the loud and obnoxious child's voice floating above me. "How dare you try to invade Captain Youngblood's ship! Ye must be punished for such actions, Landlover!"

"It's 'lubber'." The skeleton parrot corrected him.

"Wait, really? It's _lubber_? That makes no sense!" The kid whined before looking down at me and I looked up at him, trying to ignore my headache. "Now you shall-"

"Actually Captain Youngblood, I never step foot on your ship. You can't punish me for standing on the land." I told him, hoping he'd be naive enough to take the bait. "Because this isn't your ship."

The kid frowned at me before he narrowed his eyes and said, "But you were still planning on it and I can't let you get away with that!"

"What makes you think I was planning on it? I just happened to be passing by." I said with a shrug. "You can't prove what I was doing before you saw me."

"It doesn't matter!" Youngblood whined, looking like he wanted to stomp on the air 'ground'. "I know you're that ghost boy who keeps calling me names and messing up my crew!"

"Actually no, that wasn't me, that was my twin brother Danny." I said simply. "I was merely defending myself."

Youngblood looked at me before crossing his arms… I guess that hook doesn't hurt him. "Oh yeah? Prove it."

"The ghost boy wears black and white, I wear blue and white." I answered. "I wield the rod, remember?"

"... Well you were the more quiet and less obnoxious one, but you still fought back." Youngblood said with a grumble.

"Look, it's only natural I'd fight back because you're invading our home, stealing things and apparently kidnapping people. Why are you even doing this? Where did you get the idea to be a pirate?" I asked him.

Youngblood suddenly gave a playful smile, "It was when I was watching that big tournament blow out two months ago! The Pirates were amazing! I just had to become one myself! They… didn't accept me, saying I was too much of a pathetic little kid. Well I'm going to show them that I can rule the seas, land and sky as the greatest ghost pirate ever!"

I sighed, of _course_ this kid would want to imitate those cheaters. But I knew my limit and I'm nowhere near experienced enough to take on Youngblood myself, at least not if he surrounds me with his pirate crew. Question is how will I get away now that I've seen this?

"That's a fine ambition and all, but why are you kidnapping adults?" I asked him.

"Argh, a pirate never reveals his secrets!" Youngblood said to me.

"Actually that's a magician." The parrot corrected him.

"Right, well I'll be on my way now, so sorry for bothering you." I said as I quickly began walking away.

"Hey wait! You've seen too much, you're not going anywhere!" Youngblood snapped at me.

* * *

I quickly turned intangible and slipped under the concrete before running, using the solid ground as my cover. I am now closer to the sewers, judging by all the pipes I'm passing by. I could hear Youngblood screaming his head off to take me captive above me. While all that chaos was going on up there I made my way back towards the ship, if my vision is true then everyone is stuck in that ship being used as fuel for the ghost ship. It didn't make sense why a ghost ship needed fuel to run, but I don't make these rules I just go with it.

I came back out from underground when I didn't sense any ghosts above me and I used my hood to cover up my face as I walked on board the ship… the ghostly shield has no affect on me as human just like I thought. It seems this ship is going to be in port for a while while they gather every adult in the city, good, that should give me enough time to find out where they're keeping everyone. But when I looked around I see they were all standing outside, smiling widely and their eyes looking all zombie-like, it was creepy.

There was Jazz, along with Mom and Dad. This music that's hypnotizing them seems to only affect adults, so why is it affecting Jazz? Hmm… well she believes she's an adult mentally… and I've always seen age as a mentality rather than biologically, though that doesn't really explain why Dad is being affected since he's mentally more of a child than an adult, but I guess the music automatically works on anyone over 30, which is a scary thought. Heck I'm surprised the music isn't affecting me since Danny did say I've been acting like a mature adult lately, like Jazz… I guess acting mature and believing you're mature are two different things- I don't know, this whole thing is hurting my head! But… maybe I could at least snap Jazz out of it and get her away from here.

I slowly walked over to Jazz, trying to get past the crowd without using my ghost powers since that could alert Youngblood or any other ghosts nearby. It wasn't hard to make my way through the crowd since everyone are practically smiling zombies. I made my way over to my family- I don't think there's anything I can do for Mom and Dad, at least not on my own. According to my vision, my brother will rally up an army to fight back and release our parents, so my mission right now is to at least rescue Jazz.

"Jazz?" I put my hand on her shoulder- sadly she didn't react to it. There's gotta be a way to snap her out of it… maybe get her thinking like a teenager like Danny and Sam did to me? But how can I do that if she won't react to anything I do? There's gotta be something I could use to get her to snap out of it… but what?

That's when the face of evil flashed through my mind and I cringed… there really isn't a better way is there? Great, just great… The things I do for my family. "I'll be back for you Jazz."

I hurried off the ship before Youngblood decided to come back, no need to make him suspicious why one passenger suddenly wanted to get offboard. Keeping my hoodie over my face I hurried back home. When I phased into the door I looked at the nearest clock… it's already 3 am. I hope I can do this before the sun rises, something just tells me they'll be gone in the morning and won't be back until later tonight… isn't that how ghost ships usually work?

* * *

I hurried upstairs and towards Jazz's room. I glared at the evil thing sitting oh so comfortably on her bed. I walked up to it and glared. "Alright, I don't like you and you don't like me, but we both love Jazz and she needs your help."

The evil thing just stared at me and I glared before taking a shaking hand towards it. I had to keep reminding myself it's for Jazz. My hand trembled as I touched the evil furry creature, it didn't do anything but I could see that glint in its sewed up eyes! Okay, calm down Andy. It's just a teddy bear… it's only Bearbert Einstein, Jazz's childhood friend… it was only Jazz who made him tried to scare me as a kid, it's nothing more than a toy itself.

I slowly grabbed its waist and picked it up, keeping it as far away from my face as possible. "This is a one time thing and we're doing it to save Jazz!" It just stared at me. "Good. And if I catch you doing something funny I will not hesitate to drown you!"

With that said I began walking back outside when I almost ran into my brother! I yelped and stopped and he blinked his groggy eyes at me. "Andy…?"

"... No… this is a dream." I said slowly as I held up Bearbert. "Would the real Andy be holding this… cute little… teddy bear?" I gritted my teeth at that. Calling Bearbert _cute_ is like calling the Devil cute.

Danny looked at me and at the evil thing in my hand before rubbing his eyes, "This MUST be a dream…"

"Yes, it is. Now go back to bed." I said slowly to him and he yawned before going back to our room and I gave a sigh of relief, can't believe that worked. Now I just gotta get to Jazz before the sun comes up and get her out of there. I hurried back to the port, hoping not too much time had passed.

* * *

Uh-oh, looks like Youngblood is already back on board, looking a little upset, guess it's because he never found me. I quickly put the hood over my head and slowly walked onto the ship. Good thing he couldn't tell I'm not an adult with this hood over my head, then again he probably wouldn't care since Jazz is on board. I kept the evil thing in my pocket- I've explained it to him it's for Jazz's sake and not to kill me until we've rescued her.

I walked over to Jazz and stood beside her until I'm sure Youngblood isn't looking at us anymore. I heard him shouting orders at the crew, mostly taking his tantrums out on not being able to find 'the freaky halfa'.

"Hey Jazz…" I whispered to her and elbowed her lightly. She just kept staring blankly into space. "Jazz… hey… do you remember Bearbert Einstein?"

That got her to react, she blinked- finally- and began looking over at me. She looked a little disorientated, like she's just waking up from a long dream. "What…?"

"Bearbert… you know…. this guy?" I took out the evil bear from my coat pocket and showed it to her. Okay you evil little spawn, remind her why she cares so much about you.

Jazz blinked again and was staring at the evil thing in my hand. I waited for something, _anything_ to happen. I half expected Bearbert to turn on my and bring out a chainsaw out of nowhere and slice my arm off… no I am not joking and yes I know I have issues. Finally, Jazz squinted her eyes before she slowly reached out and touched the evil bear. I was so tempted to let him go then, but I didn't want to drop him and risk both Jazz and the the bear of evil to get mad at me for dropping him. She was able to recognize me despite the hoodie over my head, well then again I am close up to her.

Finally she smiled and said to me, "Wow… Andy… are you actually _holding_ Bearbert willingly?"

I glared before rolling my eyes, "The things I do for you. Jazz, do you remember anything? … And please take him before he bite my hand off or something."

Jazz gave a small sigh before taking him, she cuddled with the evil thing and I'm sure he's smiling. "Thanks… Andy… I only remember the music and wanting to go on a cruise so very badly and to leave you and Danny behind… but I don't even know why."

"You were under some kind of spell. That music… I think it's hypnotizing every adult in town. It probably affected you too because you think you're an adult, that's why I had to kid you down with the only thing left from your childhood." I said, pointing at the evil thing she's holding.

Jazz looked down at Bearbert before looking at me and around the entire ship. I don't know how Youngblood was able to disguise his entire ship with an illusion that makes it look like a cruise yacht, but something tells me he's not the only ghost here… well not counting his crew members and the parrot of course.

"Whoa… everyone looks like a zombie here… even Mom and Dad… Mom?" Jazz tried shaking her arm.

"Don't bother Jazz, they're all under the music's control. I only managed to snap you out of it because you're still technically a kid. Everyone else… we'll have to find another way to snap them out of it." I told her.

"Then how would we do that? Beat the big bad ghost that caused all this?" She hissed to me.

"Shh! Don't draw attention to us!" I whispered to her. "That's the idea, but we're going to need some help. First, we need to get out of here. We wouldn't be able to save anyone if we're caught too."

"A-alright… but how will we get out without being spotted?" Jazz asked me worriedly, looking up to see Youngblood and his skeleton crew patrolling the ship and the port.

That was a good question… I was hoping I could get Jazz off this ship before Youngblood came back, but it looks like we'll have to get out the hard way. "Arlight Jazz, we'll have to try and sneak our way out of here."

"And if we get caught?" She asked me nervously, holding onto Bearbert.

"Then we run and try to hide. Let's just stay together." I said to her, ignoring the evil bear she cuddled with.

Jazz gave me a nervous nod before we ducked into the crowd of hypnotized adults. Both of us crawling between their legs, trying to get towards the drawbridge. I'm glad I didn't have to use my ghost powers here, but it'll also make escaping from Youngblood and his crew that much harder. I'll be sure to use it if it's an emergency, but if I don't have to I rather avoid it. Jazz would freak out if she finds out two of her brothers are half ghosts!

We were almost at the drawbridge… when I found out we've ran out of adults to hide in. More were still coming, but there were too few coming up the drawbridge. I looked over at Jazz and she looked at me, both of us nodded as he stood up and quickly began running down the drawbridge together.

"Hey! There's two of them escaping!" I heard Youngblood shouting. "Why are they escaping!? Argh! I can't be having me prisoners escaping! After them!"

"Hurry Jazz!" I yelled as I grabbed her hand.

Jazz didn't protest as she ran with me. Both of us ran down the street of Amity Park while we have these angry skeleton ghost pirates on our tail in the sky. We've gotta get out of here, but I don't think we'll make it home without those ghost pirates following us and without the ghost shield we wouldn't be able to keep them out anyways, the best thing we could do is to either fight them off or try to lose them. And since fighting them off would be stupid, even with my ghost powers I'm only a novice, we've decided the latter option. Jazz and I quickly ran in the opposite direction of our house and tried to find places to hide.

"This way!" Jazz suddenly said to me and we ran into the park.

"Where can we hide here? It's an open field!" I asked, frowning.

"Just trust me!" She dragged me to the fence. This seems uncomfortably familiar…

* * *

I let Jazz drag me through the trees as memories began surfacing to my head again, bad memories I would've rather forgotten. We're running and hiding from ghosts… just like when Corrupted Danny sicced everyone in town and the world after me… I had to hide and survive… I got very sick… only this time I don't have the portable ghost shield to protect myself with! Suddenly I looked at the ghost pirates after us they changed and turned into the town's people that were transformed into halfas and eventually full ghosts and they were after me again!

There were suddenly so many of them… they have us surrounded… Jazz dragged us into a nearby abandoned building. She then pushed me against the wall and frowned at me before I thought I saw more corrupted halfas watching us nearby. I was trembling and I couldn't stop… I could already feel my blood leaving my face.

I could hear my brother's voice in my head, laughing, taunting and sounding pleased. _"Stop resisting and just accept it, Andy, and this nightmare will be over."_

Stop it… stop haunting me! I've beaten you! The halfa era never happened! I grabbed my head, wishing I could just take the haunting memories out.

"Andy! Andy!" I could hear Jazz's voice trying to call out to me, but her voice was being drowned by my brother's and everyone else's voices.

"_Join us Andy. Stop being so stubborn. Just let it go. Be one of us. Accept your powers. You can't escape your fate."_

What do you all want with me!? I'm only one person! One teenager! Why must you keep coming after me!?

I could practically FEEL Corrupted Danny's claws on my shoulder as he hissed in my ear. _"Because Andy, you are special. You are my twin brother~ Why don't you just accept these powers bro? Why don't you just accept me?"_

"ANDY!" The voices and the images suddenly disappeared when Jazz shoved Bearbert in my face and I yelped and hit the wall behind me… ow…

"J-Jazz! Please don't put Bearbert against my face like that!" I said to her, pushing him back, feeling my heart beating loudly against my chest.

"I'm sorry, but you wouldn't snap out of it until I put him against your face! What's wrong? You were shaking, and sweating, you almost looked like something invisible was trying to kill you!" Jazz said in concern as he put her hand over my forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I-I'm fine." I quickly said, pushing her hand away from my forehead. "I just… had some trauma affecting my head is all."

"What? Trauma? What happened?" She asked, frowning in concern as she looked at me worriedly.

I looked out to see the ghost pirates were patrolling the skies and streets of Amity Park. It doesn't look like we'll be leaving this building for quite a while… and maybe it would help to tell someone about this… I couldn't talk to Danny about it… I just couldn't… but maybe Jazz might know what to say, she's always been good with words.

"Well… I think… some ghost gave me a really, REALLY vivid nightmare." I started and began telling her about the halfa era. I just told her it was a vivid nightmare, so vivid that I thought it was real so she wouldn't know it actually did happen. I told her about Corrupted Danny and how everyone was turning into halfas and slowly melting into full ghosts and were all chasing after me. Now whenever something similar happens to me in real life my mind begins to believe it's happening again.

After I finished, Jazz looked thoughtful as she was thinking about what I said. Then finally she said, "It… it sounds like this nightmare caused you to be afraid of becoming a halfa, because you fear it'll corrupt you too. And… as strange as it sounds… it also sound like you're scared of your own twin brother Danny."

"..." I didn't dare tell her I was already a halfa… and maybe that's another reason why it's been haunting me so severely lately.

"Andy, you can't ever get over this until you really talked to Danny about it. And I don't know about the halfa fear, but just know it didn't actually happen. Nobody's out to get you… except the natural ghosts." Jazz said, trying to reassure me.

"I-I know that… I just wish my subconscious knew that." I said bitterly as I looked out again, still too many ghost pirates to make a run for it.

"Well… it'll take some time to recover from that. Since the nightmare was so real to you, you believed you actually had to survive out here on your own for four days." Jazz said gently to me. "And it doesn't look like we'll be able to leave any time soon."

"Doesn't look like it… I guess we're spending the night here." I sighed.

"In here? I doubt we'll be getting much sleep. Ugh, it's filthy!" Jazz groaned as a roach passed by her.

"We'll just rest then and try to get home in the morning when the pirate ghosts gives up on us." I told her.

I frowned when I noticed Jazz was shivering. It was a pretty cold night and this abandoned warehouse wasn't helping. I crawled over next to her to try and help keep her warm with my jacket and semi-body heat. I don't think my halfa status made me too much colder like it did with Danny for some reason. I felt better being closer to Jazz anyway, even if she is holding the demon spawn in her hands… but you know… maybe Bearbert isn't all bad.

* * *

… _Where am I…? I thought I was asleep in the abandoned warehouse with Jazz, but now I wake up to find myself standing in front of the Nasty Burger… or what used to be the Nasty Burger. The only reason why I could tell it's the Nasty Burger was because the I saw the sign lying in the rubble. What happened here? It looked like there was an explosion or a tornado tore this place or something. The scene suddenly changed and I found myself floating in the sky. I couldn't move, so all I did was observe._

_The world around me was being destroyed… what's happening? What's destroying everything? I hear explosion, people screaming and dying, and an insane maniac laughter! Please, make it stop! Then I saw a shadow over me, and I dared to look up and my eyes widen when I saw a ghost I've never seen before… and yet there's something familiar about it. The ghost had paled blue-green skin, his irises was red, he has sharp teeth, pointy ears, flaming white hair… his body was very masculine, but what got my attention the most was the suit he's wearing… it was black and white, though the majority was white, and he had a white cape… but it's the symbol on his chest that made me sick; it was the DP symbol that Sam herself made for Danny._

_The evil ghost smirked evilly at me as if he could see right through me. I felt cold and a sharp feeling in the pit of my gut, like an icicle just stabbed me. Then the ghost flew past me and grabbed a woman and began strangling her slowly to death. Suddenly everything began to blur, it all began to start showing static, like you see on your TV when it begins to break down._

_Then I heard a voice in my head. "Please… save him…"_

_The scenes kept changing before me, different places kept being destroyed, people being tortured to death by that sick and sadistic ghost. I wanted to scream and I wanted to cry, I wanted this to all end! The static grew more and more… then suddenly the evil ghost was in my face._

"_You can't. I'm inevitable."_

I jolted awake and panted… the morning sun was already rising… but the ghosts were still lingering around. I felt my body shaking… that dream… it… it almost made the Corrupted Era seemed like a peaceful era...

* * *

**Andy's still suffering from post trauma from the corrupted era, he's gotten better but it can still be triggered if given the right circumstances. Don't worry though, this doesn't happen too often and Andy will get over it before too long. I don't want to get too repetitive like I did in the first book. ^^' Anyways, that future 'dream' came back again, giving you guys more foreshadowing to The Ultimate Enemy. I like to see any more fan theories you guys can come up with before then. Until then, I am DarkFoxKit and I look forward to hearing from you!**


	19. Chapter 19: A Sister's Care

**Ah yes, looks like I managed to upload a new chapter this week. At least you guys didn't have to wait so long for it this time. :) And yes, I freed Jazz from her spell for a very important scene in this chapter, which you guys will soon see. Anyways, I'll get to answering reviews now.**

**Mimi1012: I don't know why you said you're upset, because I _did_ update at, like less then an hour ago when you left this review. And yes, it would seem poor Andy has to deal with mental trauma a lot.**

**OMNISENSE95: Heh, I have a lot of plans for The Ultimate Enemy, this should be fun... for me. :3 Well no, she doesn't know about Andy being a halfa... yet, and this chapter will prove it. Of course, I didn't plan on leaving Dash in the dark forever, but that's going to be a while.**

**CalmTheHydreigon: Heh, yeah, Andy and Bearbert, what a fun chapter. XD**

**ZAFT Prime: Glad I got you guys excited with the foreshadowing! And yeah, I didn't think anyone expected Andy to be able to release Jazz from the spell, let alone with BEARBERT of all things. X3 And yes, Andy still hates it.**

**ShiraYukiShadow: Well... you might like later chapters then, because most of that stuff actually happens later on, but I won't give out too many spoilers.**

**muney73: Oooh, that's a nice fan theory! :3 Again, I won't say if it's right or wrong for the sake of not spoiling anything until we get to the actual arc of the story, but I will say you're kinda close there. As for Dustin, yeah he'll come in around Reign Storm and plays a pretty big part in it too. Can you guess what it is? ;)**

**Captivity: Andy still doesn't want to accept he's a halfa, as you said, plus he's also worried what it could do to his sister's own mentality since now both of her brothers are half dead. I think you'll like this chapter though. Heh, yeah, you thought that Andy's fear would just be nothing more than a side note from the previous book, right? I actually plan on using it a few times in this book, especially the Christmas chapter since that's where I originally got the idea for Andy to fear Bearbert, especially with a chainsaw. Seriously, where did that chainsaw come from when the Ghost Writer brought the toys to life? And I'm relieved to hear season 1 isn't a disappointment, hope you enjoy what I do for season 2!**

**PrincessDragon96: You and everyone else, seems everyone is surprised I had Andy hold Bearbert. X3 And yup, I decided to let Andy snap Jazz out of it. Hope I don't disappoint when we get to TUE then! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 19: A Sister's Care**

Jazz and I were making our way to our house. I was thankful that Youngblood finally gave up on trying to find us by the time the morning sun came up. We were tired and a mess… I was thankful Jazz was with me the entire time… I mean every time my mind threaten to start hallucinating she was there to help bring me back out of it. Because we were being chased and tired, she didn't have time to really psychoanalyze me about that so-called 'dream', so all she could do is keep me from falling back into that nightmare.

Speaking of nightmares… I still don't understand why I kept getting sporadic nightmares of a different kind of evil Danny. This one didn't want peace or equality, he just wanted to destroy. I knew I was traumatized from what happened during the corrupted era, but I don't know what's causing those kinds of dreams.

All I know when we saw Fenton Works we had never been more relieved than we were now. Jazz walked ahead of me and tried to open the door… only to find out it was locked. "It's locked…"

"..." I wanted to curse right now. I wanted to just get in bed and sleep, but I had forgotten that I didn't take any house keys with me since I just phased out of the house, but I can't do that with Jazz here. Why am I even hiding it from her? Does it really matter if she knew or not I had ghost powers?

"Please tell me you have the house keys." Jazz said to me, looking frazzled.

I was about to answer her when the door suddenly opened- nice timing. Danny was there, and he had his backpack on… guess it was time to go to school… greeeeat… just _wonderful_.

"Whoa! Andy? J-Jazz? What happened to you two? You looked like you were chased by a bear in the woods or something! And I thought you were on a cruise with Mom and Dad, Jazz?" Danny asked, looking at us in curiosity and concern.

"It's… a long… long story." Jazz grumbled moodily as she walked into the house. "I'm going… to take a nice… long shower… and turning in today."

"But… what about school?" My brother asked.

"I can afford a few days off!" She retorted, obviously in a bad mood, not that I blame her since I'm not in the best of moods either after running for our lives all night… still better than the corrupted era, at least I have a home to come back to.

"Uh… maybe you better get cleaned up bro." Danny said to me. "And we can't really afford a day off."

"Ugh!" I grumbled before falling to the floor with a THUD. I am so tired, that warehouse combined with that nightmare didn't make for a good night sleep.

* * *

Well now… after my brother managed to drag me into the our bathroom while Jazz used her own I was more than happy to get cleaned up and change out to a much cleaner shirt. I'll have to put the coat into the wash… strangely enough I'm getting attached to that coat now. I was also thinking about Jazz said before… I was scared of my own twin brother? Well… that's a very blunt and crude way of putting it. But I knew she was right… I've been more uneasy with Danny lately, and that Corrupted Danny still haunted me no matter where I go.

If I don't get rid of this fear of my brother… I don't think we could ever be close again. It might just make us drift further apart, but… I don't know how… I didn't want to bring up the subject of Corrupted Danny again to him, it was a very sore and sensitive subject for the both of us.

I splashed my face with cold water to wake myself up. Oh, that's right… I hadn't told Danny about the ghost ship yet, they're hypnotizing and kidnapping every adult in the city. There was also that vision of him bringing an army of high schoolers to save everyone, but I have no idea how we're going to pull that off since nobody listens to people like us. Well more specifically my brother, they might listen to me because of my association with Dash.

I'm surprised Jazz didn't come out and tell Danny herself what happened… she must've been more tired than I thought. I feel like my own mind's been fried after all that running around.

"Yo bro! We really should get going!" I heard Danny knocking on my door.

Sighing, I moodily opened the door and my brother gave me a small smile, "Uh… Andy, did something happen to you last night? I noticed you weren't in bed when I woke up."

"Yes, something did indeed happen." I said tiredly. "I'll tell you at school so Tucker and Sam can hear about it too."

Well… I really didn't get much sleep last night… because I end up passing out while walking down the street. Danny had to pull or carry me before he woke me up. "Andy… uh bro, maybe you should take a nap in class or something? You're not used to staying up late nights like I am… heh, and even then I'd still sometimes fall asleep."

"I'll be fine… I just need to get some coke or something to wake me up." I said with a yawn.

I must've been more out of it than I thought, because we reached Casper High before I even noticed the building. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes… I have to focus. Danny, Tucker and Sam need to know about the cruise and Youngblood's plans for the adults!

CLANG! Wah!? … Oh I must've fallen asleep on my feet in the hallway, because I hit my forehead against the locker… ow… I rubbed my face.

"Wow Andy, you look tired." I heard Tucker say and I noticed he was munching on a Nasty Burger… where did he even get that? I thought the school didn't allow food outside of the cafeteria? … Speaking of which… are there even any teachers or staff members left here?

"Did you even hear what I've been saying?" Sam asked me, looking rather annoyed. "We were talking about the P.A.R.T.Y. we're having in the OPs Center tonight."

"A party? You do know that'll just get us into trouble, right?" I said to her.

"Not an actual _party_! It's an anagram which means 'Providing Alternative Radio To You'!" Sam told me, showing me a piece of paper she wrote on.

"You've already designed a logo?" I frowned.

"And a sponsor, now I can have all the Nasty Burgers I can eat!" Tucker smiled as he took another bite from the burger.

A sponsor and a logo? … Why am even I surprised? These are the same people who put together two protests in one night.

"Andy, didn't you say you had something to tell us about what happened last night? Why did Jazz come home? Why were you two looking so tired and frazzled?" Danny asked me in concern. "You might want to sit down so you don't hit your head on anymore lockers."

"I'm fine, just a little sleepy is all." I said firmly, that bump on the head did kinda wake me up. "Listen… I don't know how or why yet, but those ghost pirates, Youngblood, they're using that music to hypnotize every adult in town. I saw everyone's parents heading to the cruiseliner, but it's actually Youngblood's ship! I managed to snap Jazz out of it with Bearbert because she's not technically an adu-"

"Wait, wait, wait, back up! … YOU used _Bearbert_ _willingly_ to snap Jazz out of it?" Danny suddenly said, looking at me in shock. "That… wasn't a dream after all…"

I stifled another incoming yawn before I said, "Yeah… I had to get Bearbert… to wake up Jazz… we run… Youngblood chased us… all night… Zzzzzzz." I just closed my eyes for a few seconds and I was clonked out again.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEP!" I woke up again when Tucker used that PDA to make a loud noise in my face!

"WAH!" I fell on my butt from the sudden noise and he was laughing.

"That should wake you up for a bit!" Tucker laughed.

I glared at the laughing techno geek, that wasn't funny and his laughter only makes me want to sock his face. "That isn't funny!"

"He's just in a good mood that our parents are gone." Sam said. "I know I am."

"Didn't you hear me? Our parents, yours included, have been _kidnapped_!" I snapped at them. "BY PIRATE GHOSTS!"

"We heard you, but relax already! We'll get them back... If they need the people they're taking then they won't kill them. Besides, I could use a day without my parents around." The goth girl said nonchalantly… wow, she must really have a grudge against her parents if she's not that worried for them… not that I blame her… I didn't like the Mansons myself.

"But_ I'm _worried." Danny said as he helped me up. "I'm going to check out that pirate ship in port tonight. Andy, you get some sleep when we get home, you need to be wide awake when we check things out."

"Yeah… that's a good idea…" I said as I tried to stifle another yawn.

"Right, you two do that and we'll focus on the P.A.R.T.Y." Sam said as she tossed the paper into the trash bin.

"And I'll get the Nasty Burgers ready!" Tucker smiled.

* * *

I watched lazily seeing Dash noticed the paper Sam threw away and picked it up. "A party? You guys holding a party at Fentons Work? That's cool, we hardly ever go there!"

"No Dash, it's not a party." My brother snapped. "Now just go on about your business."

I should probably say something… but I was too… tired to move... No! Don't fall asleep. I quickly spoke up between these two, "Dash, Danny, why don't you two actually _try_ to get along?"

"Me get along with _HIM_!? No way!" they both shouted at the same time before huffing at each other.

"I don't see why not. I mean you get along with me just fine when you actually stopped bullying me, Dash." I said to my former bully. "And you're my twin brother, Danny. Why can't you two just try to act nice to each other for once?"

"Like you and Paulina?" Dash said to me, pulling that card again.

I sighed before I said, "Actually Paulina hasn't really been giving me a hard time anymore lately. Maybe you could try the same with each other?"

Dash paused at this before he thought about it. "Hmmm… You do make a good point Andy… but it's not that easy."

"Yeah, besides, what makes you think I want to be friends with someone who bullied us since elementary school?" My brother huffed, still glaring at Dash.

"I didn't say you had to be friends, just that you two should at least try to be nice to each other once in a while." I said to him before addressing to both of them. "Come on guys, this has been going on for too long. I want my friend and my brother to at least_ try_ to get along!"

"We can't make any promises." Danny said to me.

I wanted to groan before I remembered that vision I had of my brother… the one where he and just about everyone in our school were waging war against the ghost pirates. Maybe this party is what leads everyone to where they need to be…

"Alright, then how about you let Dash hold that party at our house?" I suggested.

"WHAT!?" Danny shouted at me. "Andy! You KNOW we're not supposed to hold 'crazy teenage' parties with Mom and Dad gone! And Jazz would never approve of it! Plus you know how wild the A-listers can be!"

"I know that, but I think it may just be what we need." I said calmly to him. "Just let Dash hold the party at least once, maybe you two could actually get along."

"Wow Andy, you must be really out of it if you're willing to let me hold a party in your house." Dash chuckled. "But I'll take you up on your offer, it should be fun to crash and trash the place!"

Dash already ran off to invite everyone, leaving me to deal with a very annoyed brother and two friends. "Andy, what were you thinking!? Why did you invite Dash to do that? Sure you two are friends, but he's still Dash!"

"Seriously Andy, I thought you were more responsible than that." Sam said with a disapproving tone. I find it rather ironic that _she's_ the one lecturing me about going against my parents' wishes.

"But hey, maybe this is a good thing. I mean maybe this is a good way to get the A-listers on our side." Tucker said, looking at the bright side of things. Never thought he'd be the one on my side, then again they all think I'm simply doing this to get on Dash's good side.

"Everyone just be quiet!" I snapped, thankfully shutting them up. I took a breath to calm myself down. "I didn't invite Dash just to have a big party at our house. Remember about those future visions I have sometimes?"

"... Wait, did you have another one?" Sam asked me, suddenly intrigued as I nodded to confirm this.

"Sweet, not only do you have ghost powers but you also have psychic powers, that's just so awesome man!" Tucker said excitedly before looking at my brother. "Do you have any psychic powers too?"

"It's not psychic powers." I spoke up before Danny could. "I think it's more of a side effect from… something I had to do." Tucker and Sam didn't remember what happened, so they wouldn't understand, but I'm starting to think these future visions may have something to do with when I had time powers. "And anyways the vision I had this time was Danny leading an army of high school kids on board the pirate ship, it might be how we'll save the adults."

"Wait, you saw _me_ leading all the students here into battle? They don't even listen to me when I wanted to get rid of the music!" Danny waved his arms at me.

"Then you just gotta act like a leader and use the right words! You're confident enough when you're Danny Phantom, so pass some of that off to Danny Fenton!" I told him.

"... What about us?" Sam suddenly asked. "You said you saw Danny, but what about you, me and Tucker? Where were we?"

"I… I don't know… I didn't see you two in the vision. I didn't see where I was either. It's possible we were somewhere else during the vision." I answered, wishing I could just go home and go to bed right now.

"We'll have to think about it, bro. I still don't like the idea Dash is going to throw a 'crash and trash' party at our house." Danny said to me. "But maybe you should go home and get some sleep… I don't think we'll have much of a school day with all the teachers gone."

"Yeah… why are we… even here anyways?" I asked. I mean if there are no teachers here then why bother coming?

"It was for just in case someone WAS still here." Tucker shrugged. "Don't want to get in trouble."

"Right… well I'll go home and take a nice long nap." I said. "Don't want to be tired tonight."

I walked out of the school and headed for home. I think I almost fell asleep while walking a few times… down the street… I think my body instinctively turned intangible whenever I did, because I never got ran over or hit something. Either that or my brother was secretly guiding me back home.

Either way I was just glad to be back in my own house. I made a beeline for my room and I blacked out before I even hit the pillow.

* * *

… _Hmm? What's that light? … It's blue and so warm… Hmm? I think I hear a voice…_

"_Andy… you…"_

_Who is it? Who is talking to me? The voice sounds familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it._

"_Please listen to me… you must… talk to Jazz…"_

_What? Talk to my sister? What about?_

"_Jazz… must know… about you… about your ghost powers…"_

_What? Why? She's already have one brother who's half ghost and that she's worried about, she doesn't need another burden on her mind._

"_If you don't tell her… she will find out… herself. It is better… you tell her… the truth now. Hear it come from you… rather than… have her finding out… and keeping it… a secret from you."_

_Tell her? I don't know… I didn't want Jazz to know…_

_"It will not… be so bad… she can help you… if you'd just… give her the chance."_

… _I guess you have a point. Jazz always did know what to say... _

"_There is… no reason to… not tell her… better tell her… now rather than… have her find out… and not tell you."_

_She has been a lot more understanding about Danny's powers than I was when we both found out about it. She's a strong girl… I wish I could be that strong and brave. Maybe telling Jazz will help more than harm._

"_And… do not fear… capture…"_

_Wait… what? Capture? What do you mean?_

"_Trust… in Danny… he will… save you… but you… must… s...a...v...e… h…"_

_Wait! Don't go! What did you want to say? … It's no good… it's already drifting away…_

* * *

I slowly blinked open my eyes and noticed my room was dark… it must be late evening or early night by now… I'm just glad I felt a lot more refreshed now after that nap. I sat up from my bed and stretched… I wonder where Danny is right now? … Hmm… that dream… that voice… it was telling me to talk to Jazz about my ghost powers… it might be a good idea. She's a smart girl I don't think I'll be able to keep something like this a secret from her forever.

I nodded to myself, making up my mind. It was time I tell Jazz… she deserves to know. I walked out of my room and stopped as I looked down the stairs to see Dash and a few of the popular kids have already walked into the living room. I sighed to myself… it's about to get noisy. I walked down the hallway and knocked on Jazz's door. I wonder if she's still sleeping?

"Come in!" Jazz called.

I opened the door and there was my sister, she was reading a book. "Oh Andy, you finally woke up?"

"Y-yeah… how are you? The music isn't affecting you again is it?" I asked her.

Jazz turned up her radio that was still playing that hypnotic music. She shrugged before she said, "I still think it sounds nice, but at least I don't have the urge to go back to the so-called cruise."

I sighed in relief before clearing my throat… this is it. I need to tell her. "Jazz… there's something I need to talk to you about… and I'm not sure how you'll take it."

Jazz looked at me and she could probably tell I was bothered by it. She gently put her book down and gave me her full attention. "What is it, Andy?"

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself. "W-well… do you… remember when we first discovered my brother's ghost half?"

"Of course, how could I ever forget that?" She said, waiting for me to get to the point.

"How were you so accepting to it? I-I mean I almost lost it." I told her.

Jazz blinked before she said, "To be honest… I didn't know what to think at first… but I knew I had to stay calm about it for you, and Danny didn't seem upset about it… in fact I was proud of the good that he does with those powers of his."

"But it never bothered you that was he a _ghost_? That he was half _dead_?" I asked her, though I felt bad bringing up possible old wounds.

"It did bother me… but I focused on trying to help my little brother rather than freaking out over what he became. He is what he is and I accepted it." My sister said calmly. "I was hoping you would too, eventually."

I gave a small nervous chuckle. "A-and I have! S-sure those nightmares of mine says otherwise but… I have accepted it. You always were pretty protective of him, especially when you found out he was fighting ghosts… I can only imagine what you'd do if he ever finds out you know and lets you try to help." I bit my lip, not meaning to sound rude there, but I was also still hesitating from telling her what I wanted to tell her.

Jazz gave me a look before she said, "Alright Andy, I can see it in your eyes. You didn't come here to quiz me about this stuff, is there something wrong?"

Okay Andy, this is it, no more beating around the bush. You need to tell Jazz, you can't hide this from her forever. "Wh-what… what if I told you… h-hypothetically speaking… that your other brother… a-also… g-got ghost powers…?" I bit my lip again, seeing her reaction.

Jazz was staring at me in surprise before she said. "Andy… if you're joking this isn't funny."

I quickly shook my head, starting to regret this already. "I-I was just speaking _hypothetically_! L-look… I'm just curious. What _would_ you do if I _did_ have ghost powers?"

My sister hesitated for a bit, she frowned but still thought about it before she answered. "Well… I guess I would try my best to help you too. At least you know I would know, so we could actually talk if you need it. And I know some basic first aid just in case too. Why do you ask anyway?" She was getting suspicious.

I nervously began twiddling my fingers together. … Jazz may not be able to take it… "Um… But I want to know what it would do to you psychology if you saw _both _of your brothers are ghosts... I know just having one was bad enough, but two of them? I don't think you'd be able to take it, Jazz... I know I couldn't."

Jazz stood up and came face to face with me, she gave me a concerned look before she said, "Andy… is there something you want to tell me?"

I can't back down now, just go for it and tell her, like ripping off a bandaid! "I… uh… Remember when… I had said there was a second accident?"

Jazz's eyes widen as realization dawned to her. "You… you were involved with it, weren't you." It wasn't a question. I only looked at her and she put her hands on my shoulder. "Oh Andy! Why didn't you tell me? I'm… listen, I'm not upset with you. I'm here for you, you know that, right?"

"Jazz…" I took her hands off me gently. "I wasn't worried about you being upset with me… I was more worried about you in general. About how it would affect you now that you know both of your brothers are… half ghosts… a-are you sure you're going to be okay with this?"

Jazz gave me a gentle smile, much to my surprise, then she gave me a hug. "Andy… I'll be fine, but it's you I'm worried about. Now I know why you're so scared, of your brother and yourself. You're scared that you'll become a monster, that Danny would be one too. Andy… I'll be okay, but you should talk to me whenever you can, okay? And be careful when you help Danny."

"Th-thanks Jazz… thank you." I smiled weakly as I hugged her back. I felt like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders… not all of it, but a good chunk of it. "I'll be sure to talk to you if and when that nightmare haunts me again."

"That's all I ask, little brother." Jazz smiled as she messed with my hair a little bit. "You worry too much and try to shoulder everything on your own. Just try to remember you have people who care about you and will do their best to help you shoulder your burden, but you have to let them, okay?"

I nodded to her. "I'll try, but no guarantees."

* * *

Before we could say anymore a loud music blasted through the entire house, and the entire living room downstairs felt like it was bouncing with all the crazy teenagers partying no doubt.

"What is going on? Is there some wild party downstairs?" Jazz yelped.

"I wanted Dash and Danny to get along, so I invited him to." I said with a sheepish smile. "It may almost be because my brain was sleep deprived at the moment."

"Ugh, Andy!"

"Relax, I'll go shut off the stereo and get them all to leave, okay?" I said quickly before turning intangible to sink below her floor. I heard her give a surprised gasp, but at least I helped confirm I am indeed half ghost.

When I landed downstairs and returned to being solid- everybody's too busy partying to notice- I was surprised when Danny just came through the door almost the same time, he looked both surprised and furious. I went over to the stereo but it was already unplugged. I frowned at this… where is that loud music coming from? … And when did we have a disco ball on the roof?

"Andy! This party is going out of control! Inviting Dash was a bad idea!" Danny shouted over the loud music.

"I-I'm starting to see that! Are Tucker and Sam up at the OP Center?" I asked him.

"Yeah, they said they'd be doing the broadcast today while I went to go check out the cruise. You were right, it is Youngblood's ship!" Danny yelled over to me.

"Alright! You go tell Tucker and Sam while I try to get this party under control!" I shouted back to him before he nodded and hurried upstairs.

I looked for Dash in all the teens partying and ran into Paulina of all people. She looked at me and I sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you. I'm looking for Dash."

"He's probably in the middle somewhere, showing off his moves." Paulina said.

"Alright, thanks." I said as I was about to move, but then I felt her hand grabbing my arm. I frowned and turned to her, "What is it now?"

"I want… to ask you something…" She seemed hesitant.

"Well what is it?" I really want to find Dash as soon as possible.

"Well… how is it like?" She asked.

"... How's what like? You need to be more specific." I told her.

"Fine. How is it like being a loser?" She finally said.

"... A loser?" I raised an eyebrow at that. "Are you trying to ask me what it's like _not _being popular? Because there IS a better word for it you know."

Paulina sighed before she said, "Look, I've just been thinking lately… and since you became Dash's friend you've had so many opportunities to be one of us. You know, a popular A-list boy rather than a nobody. So why didn't you ever take it?"

"Paulina… there's more to life than who's the most popular kid at school." I told her seriously. "What will you do once you graduate and leave school? Your popularity can't help you in the real world. Well maybe it could, but it depends on how you use it. You could be a famous author, or maybe a model in your case, one day, who knows. But I have no interest in popularity in school- not if I had to become a jerk, especially to the people I really care about to maintain it."

It wasn't the first time I talked about why I didn't want to be popular in school. I've told Valerie this a few times before.

"And you like being a loser?"" Paulina asked me, frowning in confusion.

"Paulina…" I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to be patient with her. "You could try to be nicer to us 'losers' you know. You might be surprised how refreshing it would be to not be mean to someone for a change."

She paused and frowned before letting go my arm finally. I looked at her for a few more seconds… seems she's trying to think about it. Well while she is I better go find Dash to stop this crazy party. I turned away from her and pushed my way through the crowd to get to Dash- then suddenly the entire house began to shake and I could've sworn I heard a loud guitar being strung somewhere.

* * *

The people here didn't seem to notice and kept dancing, are they drunk or something!? I pushed more of them out of the way and hurried over to Dash, who was… spinning around on the floor. "Dash! DASH!"

Dash stopped when he heard me calling him and said, "Oh hey Andy! Did you see my moves?"

"Dash, listen! You've got to stop this party!" I yelled to him. "This is too wild!"

"Aw come on Andy! What'd you expect when you invited me? This party may just up yours and your brother's street cred!" Dash shouted excitedly as he pat me on the back, a little too hard. "Whoops, sorry about that."

"D-Dash! I was sleep deprived at the time! And I was hoping it was just you and Kwan!" I groaned and rubbed my back, it didn't hurt but it did knock the wind out of me. "Besides I wanted you to have a party here to try and get to know my brother more, not mess up the entire house!"

"Oh live a little Andy!" Kwan suddenly spoke up from beside me, smiling. "I'm sure your parents won't mind a little party!"

"This isn't a _little_ party Kwan! It's an out of control teenage-" I was about to shout when the entire house began to shake again, so much so that one of the lights on the ceiling came crashing down! Thankfully nobody got hurt, but that was still close. "What's going on now!?"

"Something's going on outside!" I heard someone shout… I think it was Star.

Everyone ran outside… and nearly ran me over. I looked out the window as everyone else was staring up at the sky- what the? Why are Youngblood's ghost crew kidnapping everyone? … Wait, they're kidnapping adults… what happen to just hypnotizing them? … Wait, I see Danny as a ghost trying to get on the ship, but the ghost shield is stopping him. Hmm… I get it now… he can't get on board as a ghost, so he has to get on board as a human.

I turned my head back to the stairs, more specifically at Jazz's room. That voice in my dreams… it gave me a clue on what I need to do. Danny needs to handle this on his own, to prove he can be a good leader when he needs to be. Jazz and I will need to handle this our way. Do not fear capture it told me… Danny will save me… I don't want to get caught, but it might be a hint on what I should do. Perhaps Danny will not be able to get the others to help without the right push.

I opened Jazz's door. "Jazz!"

"A-Andy? What's wrong?" She asked me, confused and surprised.

"Did you feel that tremor earlier?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it was pretty strong. I thought that wild party downstairs was going to bring the house down, literally!" Jazz said with a frown.

"It wasn't the party! The pirate ghosts are here, they must've shook this place." I told her.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go out there and help Danny fight them!" Jazz yelled at me.

"Calm down, Jazz!" She_ had_ to be trained by our Dad in ghost fighting. "Listen, I can't fly very good yet and they have a ghost shield that prevents our ghost forms from getting on board."

"Then what should we do?" Jazz asked me.

"We're going to help Danny get everyone he needs on board that pirate ship." I told her.

"And how will we do that?" My sister questioned me.

I gave her a smirk before I said, "Just like you, Danny's pretty protective when it comes to his family- us included. We're going to be the bait."

"What!? Andy, are you still sleep deprived!? Danny's already trying to figure out a way to save Mom and Dad, why would we need to be the bait?" Jazz demanded.

"We may not have to be- however, Danny and Dash will never get along if they don't have a common goal." I told her with a shrug. "Sure the pirates took his parents, but he'll never listen to my brother unless he had no other choice. With me here, he'd rather let_ me_ lead everyone instead of Danny. So my plan is for us to get captured by Youngblood."

"Andy, listen to yourself. You're basically saying you want us to get captured on purpose just so Danny can try to learn a lesson." Jazz said to me. "We can't just risk that!"

"Relax Jazz. I don't plan for us just to get captured so we can be rescued, I actually do have a plan. We can sabotage them from the inside." I told her. "While Danny and the others are out there, we can try to bring down the ship and rescue the adults."

"... I guess we could try that. But how will we save them if we don't even know what's causing them to be hypnotized?" My sister asked me, crossing her arms and looking at me skeptically.

"It's the music. If we could just shut it down we'll be able to set them free." I said. "But first we'll need to get on board."

* * *

**Also, I want to say what really grinds my gears is that some people review just to tell me they're not going to read my story because my main character is an OC or some other ridiculous reason without even taking a look at the story itself to see if it's good or not. Seriously, what's the point of leaving such ignorant and mean reviews like that? To tear down the author for putting in something you don't like? If you don't think you'll like it, ignore it then, there's no need to be rude to the author of the story, especially since you have no right to judge a story you didn't even bother to look at, because if you do leave a review just to say you won't read it because of an OC or it's too long or whatever, then all that does is show how ignorant and how much of an a-hole you are to people. Just wanted to get that off my chest since I received a few reviews like that. Anyways, that's it for this chapter, I am DarkFoxKit and I look forward to hearing from people who actually read my story.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Battle of Pirates

**Ah ha... ^^' Err... sorry about not updating yesterday guys, it's not because I was unable to or that I hadn't worked on it recently... it was more like I forgot to. I'm really sorry about that! I didn't want to make you guys wait another week because it slipped my mind, so I decided to update it today. Anyways, we're coming to end with the Pirate Radio episode here, and thank you all for your lovely support! Of course I wasn't letting ignorant bad comments like that stop me from writing the story, but it does bother me to see reviews like that and I was just letting off some steam, but it really made me happy to see so many of you supporting me about it, so thanks everyone! :)**

**Linkonpark100: Who did you want to see become a huge leader? I wasn't sure if you meant Danny or Andy. ^^'**

**OMNISENSE95: That would certainly be an interesting episode to do. ;)**

**ShiraYukiShadow: Well Clockwork is someone Andy looks up to, so that might be a reason. ^^' Plus Danny needs to learn lessons the hard way for it to work its way into his brain.**

**Mimi1012: Yes and no on that, you'll see what I meant. And ironically this is Saturday. ^^' Thanks for the defense and support, it gets annoying when people review just to say they're not going to read the story because of this or that.**

**Blue: Yeah, things get weird when Andy becomes sleep deprived. XD And the jacket is growing on me after seeing him wearing it all the time in your pictures.  
I know, right? People don't even have the right to judge a story without even giving it a chance, they just see an OC or the length and write it off as a bad story and then have the gull to criticize or attack the author for it. It's annoying and a blow to self esteem! And I'm glad you enjoy my story and Andy. :)**

**CalmTheHydreigon: Uh... nice dance moves...?**

**ZAFT Prime: Yeah, being sleep deprived is not fun at all. I've always seen Paulina as someone who, because she's been praised and complimented her whole life, thinks she's better than most people and looks down on them, especially the 'unpopular' boys since so many of them just stare in a trance while drooling over her and making them look like complete donkeys. The fact that Andy doesn't do that and sees her as more of a witch than a gorgeous angle like his brother and most other boys do, made him not care about being popular and plays off well against her. This could also be the key to give Paulina some character development as she sees not every 'loser' is a stepping stone like she thought they were.**

**Guest: I know OCs have a bad reputation, which is why I always try hard to make mine as likable as possible, but the fact that people still don't give it a chance just because it's an OC does bother me. I don't want them thinking I'm a writer with a fetish or something because I put in an OC, but I guess I can't help it if they want to believe what they want to believe. I'm actually very flattered to hear you say those things about Andy, because I gave him most of my personality. ^^' I hope you enjoy the rest of the series!**

**Captivity: Uh... were you talking about Andy and Danny being alike in that way? Cause I wasn't sure who you meant. ^^' And yes, Jazz knows. :3  
Of course, even talking wouldn't just magically make Andy's fear go away, but it's a start. Heh, interesting little theory for The Ultimate Enemy, now I'm really hoping we can get to it soon.  
Of course, like I said earlier I'm not letting ignorant people like that stop me from working, but it is annoying to see those kinds of reviews and I was just blowing off some steam about it. I trust you guys may have seen reviews like that in your stories at some point, right? Just wanted to share the experience. I work hard to make my OC likable and integrate them into the story without coming off as cringe worthy. Of course it also makes me a bit paranoid, it took me a long time to decide if I should give Andy ghost powers at all because I didn't want people thinking he's now going to be a Mary Sue character because he has powers now.  
But seeing how you can't watch DP without thinking Andy's missing at least once means I'm doing a good job! :D And as for why he's not canon... it's a cartoon show made by Butch Hartman, and unfortunately I'm not one of the writers working for him. ^^' It'd be awesome though, being able to write for DP...**

**Acacia: I'm glad to know that Andy's personality complements Danny's, for a while I was worried it wouldn't mesh well together when I first started writing My Brother's a Ghost, but it's sure come a long way since then!**

**Tallygirl02: You like OC stories? That's pretty rare among the fanfic community, most people just outright hate or are indifferent to OCs, it's why I was nervous about uploading this kind of story in the first place since the main character is indeed an OC. Of course, because of this, I had to prove that Andy's not one of those Mary Sue OCs that I put in just to glorify my own character or whatever, he's an actual character and will react as if he was really a part of the show itself. I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far and hope that it will continue to be a success. :D**

**muney73: Yeah, the ironic thing is after I put up that complaint, another reviewer told me that the story was too long and didn't want to read it. It's really stupid to not want to read a story just because it's too long, maybe they didn't have a lot of time on their hands or they don't like reading long stories, that's fine and all, but is that a good reason to leave a review to the writer, who put in a lot of time to write a story that long in the first place, that you're not going to read it simply because it's too long? That's like slapping them in the face for putting in a lot of time and effort into a story they wanted people to enjoy reading. If it's too long, don't bother leaving a review at all, and yet they do.  
Personally, I don't really go looking for OC stories myself, but sometimes I do find a few that's good and I take inspiration from those. It's sad that a lot of OCs have a bad reputation though, and that makes good OC stories under-appreciated simply because people aren't willing to give them a chance or just outright flame the writer just for having it.  
Anyways, enough of my rants about that... Secret Weapons is gonna be fun, I'm sure... though I haven't thought of a plot for it yet. ^^'  
Heh, Dustin does seem to be that kind of guy, right? We'll see if you're right or not once we get to Reign Storm. **

**PrincessDragon96: Glad to know you understand why it bugs me. I'm not going to let them discourage me of course, especially since I have a lot of support, but it does get aggravating to see reviews like that.**

**Heh, glad you enjoyed Andy's confession to Jazz, it was kind of hard trying to think of an appropriate reaction for Jazz... I mean, would she be accepting, scared, sad, upset, or break down like Andy did when they saw Danny's secret? I was able to get Key to help me a little on that part though. I'm glad to hear the reaction provided for her was perfect though. :)**

**randomphandom: Yeah, I've been trying really hard to keep Andy from being OP but not too incompetent either as people hate incompetent OCs just as much, if not more so, then OP OCs. I'm keeping Andy as balanced and realistic as possible, but also keeping in mind that he's in a cartoon world too. I remember reading a DP fanfic before I even wrote My Brother's a Ghost, it was a twin fanfic and the two were almost replicas of each other, I mean they think alike, they like the same things, heck they even finish each other's sentences. While that might be common in twins, that's annoying and not something I was willing to do when making My Brother's a Ghost, besides, I didn't think a lot of people would like that either. Just because they're twins doesn't mean they're clones of each other, they are their own person too. Heh, seems you had a marathon of My Brother's a Ghost and We Are Phantoms, hope you enjoyed it! Seems like you did. :) Though I won't lie to you; the original storylines are a lot harder to do since I have to come up with a plot from scratch rather than follow the basic plot and putting in my own twists to them. I'm amazed the movie finale in My Brother's a Ghost became a big success as it did.**

**Well Andy hadn't overcome his fear of Bearbert exactly, but he's less scared of it now... at least until the Christmas episode, but yeah, Andy's willing to do what it takes to help those he cares about as seen in the previous book, he and Danny both share that same passion and that's why they've become heroes rather than using their powers for personal gain like Vlad and Tucker did, of course that's not to say they would sometimes fall into that temptation, but they try not to abuse their powers too much. I did decide that it would be better for Andy to just outright tell Jazz since she already knew Danny's secret, so why not let her know his? And as for Andy's future vision powers, thank you for liking that. It was from an original scrapped idea when I was going to give Andy psychic powers in the last book, but decided not to, so I gave him the power to see the future as a side effect from those temporal powers instead. There are a few powers that I plan to give Andy that Danny himself either never used or used at least once in the show, so I like to think that Andy's more of the experimental thinker of the two while Danny is more of a physical fighter. And I have a lot of plans for TUE, but getting there is still a challenge. ^^'**

**Well of course Andy's not canon, I'm not one of Butch Hartman's writer sadly, ^^' so you'll just have to settle for fanfiction. School isn't a problem for me... but motivation is hard to come by once writing starts to get stale and become a chore, but I am still going strong with this series and hope I will be until the very end. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Battle of Pirates**

Why was I doing this? No- I know why, but maybe this is a bad idea after all… I used my ghost powers and turned us invisible to sneak Jazz and myself out of the house while everyone else were staring at the sky, seeing the ghost pirates stealing away everyone's parents.

"This is so cool! We're invisible and we just went through the wall!" I heard Jazz almost fangirling behind me and I had to shush her.

When we were a good distance away from Fenton Works I returned us to visibility. "Okay, Youngblood should probably remember us from last night, so he'll want to capture us as a way of revenge. Be sure Danny sees us being taken, so he'll know he has to take charge."

"I still think this is dangerous and crazy, Andy. What if they hurt or try to kill us?" Jazz asked, still uneasy about it.

"I'm not going to let that happen to us, okay?" I said to her. "You said you wanted to help Danny more, this will be helping him."

"... I-I don't know… I mean I've never actively tried to help before... what if I mess up?" She asked me, sounding unsure.

"Hey Jazz, you were always the one who told us to believe in ourselves, so now it's time for you to do the same. I can't do this alone, so are you with me?" I asked her and she thought about it for a minute before nodding.

"Alright little brother, let's show those ghost pirates what we're made of." She said and I gave a smile.

* * *

We looked around before Youngblood himself appeared in front of us. "Well, well, well, looks like we finally found the runaways from the other night. Don't think you'll be getting away from me this time!" He changed his hooked hand into a fork again before using a ball as a sling shot at us. I hugged Jazz and shielded her with my body, but nothing happened… well something did but it didn't hurt.

We looked up to see Youngblood trapped us in a red sphere, like a hamster ball. He laughed at us, "You should've seen the looks on your faces!"

I frowned a bit before glaring at the obnoxious kid, "What are you going to do with us?"

"Well… since you can't be hypnotized by the music… I suppose we should keep you in the dungeon to keep you from ruining my plans." Youngblood said, trying to act cool.

"The 'dungeon' would be the hull." The parrot said to him.

"Whatever, just know you two will be locked up at the very bottom of the ship!" Youngblood said before picking us up and flying us towards his ship.

Jazz and I began knocking against the sphere and yelling for help, hoping to get Danny's attention. Everyone was looking at us due to being in a giant red ball, so I think it's safe to say they noticed we were captured.

And now we're being taken to the hull. Youngblood phased us into the bottom of the ship, which looked really old and dusty here. He popped the hamster ball he trapped us in with his hooked hand. "Now you stay here quietly while we finish up in this town. Soon no adults will be left in this pitiful place."

I was expecting Younblood putting me and Jazz together in the brig, but he grabbed her and said, "Now I'll be making sure you two don't cause trouble. This one will be helping out with fueling the ship since she was such a great helper. All I have to do is get my partner in crime to find the right note to get her under control again."

"Wait, what are you going to do with my sister? Who's your partner?" I demanded.

"She's just someone who rocks. It's too bad you're half ghost, otherwise I could've made use of you too." The little pirate wanna-be said to me.

"Let me go!" Jazz snapped as she struggled in Youngblood's grasp.

"Jazz!" I yelled for her as he took her away somewhere. I didn't know he was going to take Jazz away… but there's nothing I can do now… except go through with my original plan until Danny and the others can help me save Jazz and everyone else. I hated that I had saved her only for her to end up captured again, but at least she did help me with one thing… I know I don't have to count on just myself anymore. "I'll save you Jazz… you and everyone else." I promised her as I curled my hands into fists.

I tried to go ghost, but when I did it felt like I was wearing a shock collar because my entire core felt like it got electrocuted. It's impossible to change with that ghost shield up… but why? Just because I'm in the shield doesn't mean it should prevent me from changing… was it modified so half ghosts can't transform? … It'd make sense since Youngblood and his partner wouldn't want Danny Phantom to interfere… but now that makes it harder for me since I can't use any of my powers.

"_Don't stop… go for it… with everything you've got."_

There was that voice again, but I nodded. I can't afford to let this stop me now, no way did I get captured _just_ to play the damsel in distress. I checked around the brig… there's no way I can get out without using intangibility, but that's impossible right now… there's gotta be a secret trapdoor or _something_. This ship looks pretty old… but I'm not sure if it's fragile since it is a _ghost_ ship. I knocked around the walls and tried to see if there was any way out… but then my head began to tingle again and I knew that meant a vision was coming… maybe it can tell me how to get out of here.

* * *

_Someone's coming through the door… it's Ember… Why am I not surprised? Even without future sight I knew it would be her of all ghosts. She came floating in and smirked at me._

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't little Andy. I remember from Walker's little tournament that you've upgraded to halfa status like your brother, that's too bad since I think you would've quite enjoyed my new song if you were still fully human. But perhaps I can find a way to affect you." She turned a knob on her electric guitar and aimed at me. "After all… we can't have you conscious if you're going to cause trouble." She strummed her guitar and the vision abruptly ended._

* * *

I gasped and fell back from the vision… ow… Ember's going to come through that door… but she strangely opened it up rather than phasing in… is it possible the ghosts are limited to their own abilities as long as this modified ghost shield is up? If that's the case then I better make the most use of it, otherwise she'll just knock me unconscious.

I quickly stood up when I heard the door being open, this is my chance. I hurried into hiding as she floated her way down into the hull. Quietly, ever so carefully, I was sneaking my way up the stairs where she left the door open. She was looking around, probably trying to find me no doubt.

"Where is that identical dipstick?" I heard her mumbling to herself as I was slowly trying to get to the door, hoping the steps don't squeak and draw her attention to me.

Come on… just a little more… I'm almost there… but suddenly when I took another step the wood gave a snap suddenly! I gritted my teeth as that was enough to get Ember's attention. I quickly made a jump for it, but she was already in front of me- dang it... I wish I could be that fast.

"Oh-ho, already trying to escape I see. And here I thought you'd be easy pickings now that you're trapped in here without being able to use your newly acquired ghost powers." Ember smirked at me. "Although I must say I'm surprised you had enough time to hide yourself before I came in here."

I glared at her defiantly. "What do you want, Ember? Why are you helping Younblood now?" I was tempted to add 'because your concert was such a big blowout you had to take up babysitting now?' but I knew better than to anger someone more powerful than I am right now, especially since I have no means of defending myself.

"I guess you could say we share the same opinions of adults; we both hate them. So I help Youngblood lure in the people over 30 so he can fuel his ship, and they give me the energy I need to get stronger and be out of the way so I can make a comeback without annoying adult interference." She told me with a smirk, "Of course… now that you have ghost powers you and your brother will be a threat, so I'm going to have to keep you out of the way until I'm powerful enough to put both of you under my spell."

"You know Ember, you shouldn't hate everyone who's over 30, it's not their fault their bodies are aging. Everyone is different, children, teens and adults-" I began to say but she interrupted me.

"You think I care? Adults are just adults to me, nothing more, but everything less!" Ember snapped at me.

"I don't know what you have against people who are over 30, but I'm not going to let you absorb their energy. Some of them may die if you do that." I growled at her.

"Oh? And what can you do to stop me? You can't use your ghost powers in here and you have no weapons to defend yourself with." She sneered.

"That doesn't mean I can't at least try," I said to her before I suddenly dived under her legs and rolled out the open door and began running like I'm in a marathon.

"The boy has escaped! GET HIM!" I heard Ember shout as I ran through the haul. Oh how I wish I could use the Plasma or Fenton Rod right now!

I didn't know where I was going, just that I had to get away from the ghosts and find a way to bring down this ship so Danny can get his army onboard. In my vision he was using a blimp to catch them, but this ship can be fast when it wants to be, so a blimp isn't going to do squat unless I can slow it down… I know! I just have to get to the ship's wheel and try to steer it off course enough until Danny can catch up to us. I just hope he and Dash are able to get along enough to actually lead everyone up here.

Until reinforcements arrives I'm on my own. I quickly ducked behind some crates as the pirate ghosts were flying past me, trying to find me. There's got to be an easier way to get there… with all these ghosts flying around it'll be almost impossible to get there without being spotted. Still I can't just stay here all night… I opened the crate and coughed at how dusty is was. I know it's supposed to be a ghost ship, but could they at least clean up the dust? I put my shirt over my mouth and nose as I climbed into the dust-filled-otherwise-empty crate and put the lid over me. I used a peephole to see if any of the ghosts were out there… and began walking with the crate- yeah it's old, so it was easy to break the bottom.

Slowly… carefully… I had to stop and wait whenever a ghost was passing me by… yes I realize this is an old cartoon trick, but if it works then I'm not going to complain. I didn't know the ins and outs of this ship, didn't have a map or the knowledge of a ship, but I know I saw the wheel somewhere above and I have to get up there.

Well the crate became obsolete when I saw a narrow hallway with stairs, the stairs leads up and up is where I want to go. I got out of the stuffy crate after checking to make sure no ghost pirates were near and made my way up the stairs.

I slowly peeked outside of the ship, to see the ghost pirates were looking out, probably to see if my brother was out there or something. Whatever it was, I was thankful for the distraction as I quietly made my way towards the ship's wheel.

* * *

Suddenly I heard Youngblood yelling something. "SHIP AHOY! ALL HANDS ON DECK!"

I turned and that's when I noticed the Fenton Blimp, and suddenly sound waves were emitting from it and causing the entire ship to rock and be blown back! I yelped as my body rolled into a wall… Ugh… I better hurry. I could see cannon balls are being fired. I ran up the stairs to the back of the ship where the wheel is and grabbed it, trying to steer is closer to the blimp. I knew next to nothing about ships and I know there are different names when you want to go left and right, but that's basically what I'm doing, is turning this ship around towards the blimp… and because I'm only 14 and don't have a driver's license yet I had trouble steering this thing!

"WHO IS STEERING MY SHIP!? YE SHALL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!" I heard Youngblood yelling in anger.

I didn't have time to try and react when the kid and his parrot were right beside me and he glared at me. "You!? How did you get here without anyone catching you!?"

"It's called being stealthy," I said to him. "And you kidnapped my family so I'm going to make sure you pay for that."

"Give me that wheel!" Youngblood snapped as he grabbed it and began spinning it around.

"No! You're going to have to face the consequences kid, we all had to and ghosts are no different!" I snapped back at him as I grabbed the wheel myself and tried turning it my way. I felt the ship swinging a bit… if this was in the water I think it would stall, but it's in the air so I guess there's no water to stall it.

"Let go!" Youngblood growled as he turned his peg leg into a cannon. "Or taste hot cannon ball!"

I kept glaring at him but knew better than to risk that since I can't go intangible as long as that modified ghost shield is still up. I slowly let go of the wheel and backed away as he grabbed the wheel. "You are so troublesome for someone who's as human as everyone in the engine room right now."

"Well I have spent a lot of time fighting ghosts as a human before." I said. "So I can't say I'm without experience."

"Well then…" I felt my blood go cold when I heard Ember just behind me. "I guess we'll have to get rid of you now before you become a much bigger threat."

"WAH!" I yelled when she strummed her guitar and sound waves hit me from behind- It's hard to think sound waves could even become a force like that, but it was enough to push me into a wall and it hurts! I groaned as I felt a bit dizzy from that sudden attack from Ember.

"Did you think you could get away from me and not pay the consequences dipstick? My music may not be strong enough to put you under my spell right now, but it can still hurt you enough to knock you out." She hissed at me as I was trying to scramble away from her- I hate being defenseless like this.

Ember came at me ready to strum her guitar in my face to knock me, but I reacted quickly as I jumped back to my feet and grabbed her wrists to keep her from doing so. She glared at me before her eyes turned pure red and the blue fire on her hair began rising up- she's going to fry me to a crisp! I quickly kicked her in the stomach to get her away from me and hurried away from her, but Youngblood wasn't having it as he suddenly had that hook hand of his around my throat and I didn't dare to move or my head would be separated from my body.

"Where do you think you're going, shark bait?" Youngblood hissed in my ear since I couldn't turn to face him like this.

I knew I was doomed the minute they caught me, but before I could face my doom the blimp suddenly came crashing itself down onto the ship! Due to the sudden force of it, Youngblood, Ember, myself and everyone else on deck fell and rolled over as the black sail came down on us. I was tangled somewhere in that mess, but I noticed Youngblood's hook wasn't around my throat anymore- thank goodness, and he instead used it to slash through the sail and yelled, "HEY! QUIT IT!"

I was still trying to get out myself, doesn't look like I'll be able to tear a hole in it so I needed to crawl out. I was glad to find my way out and by the time I did I heard a lot of yelling coming this way, which sounded almost like battle cries. I looked up and saw Danny and the other students were swinging on board while kicking the ghost pirates in their way and they're all wearing that orange jumpsuit Dad always wears- hey cool, looks like my vision came true! I just hope this means Danny and Dash will start getting along after this, but more importantly I'm not alone anymore, the cavalry have arrived.

* * *

But before I could stand up from being buried under the sail, one of the bulkier pirate ghost stomp in front of me. It glared as it pointed its sword in my face and I gave a nervous gulp as it was about to slice my face off, but it was suddenly hit by a Fenton Rod and disappeared in a puff of smoke- I hadn't realized they were that fragile- and my brother, wearing that orange spandex suit, bend down to me.

"Hey bro, need some help?" he gave me an out stretch of his hand.

I smiled back at him as I took his hand and he helped me up. "It's about time you got here, bro."

"I figured you wouldn't get caught so easily," Danny said as he handed me a Fenton Rod. "Now are you going to help?"

"Heh, just like old times," I smirked as I took the Fenton Rod, smiling at the familiar weapon in my hands. "As you probably may have noticed, we can't change with this ghost shield up."

"Yeah, it gave me a rather nasty shock when I tried." Danny admitted to me, "But let's see how much humans can put up a fight against ghosts!"

It felt very good to have the Fenton Rod in my hands again. The ghost pirates were charging at us and we countered their swords with our metal rods with a CLANG! I was actually surprised when I saw Star and Paulina using their cheerleading skills to dodge and beat up the pirate ghosts.

I pushed a button on the Fenton Rod to allow the tip of it to be sparking with electricity and slam it at three more pirate ghosts, causing them to vanish in a puff of smoke. Then some of the bulkier pirates tried to push me back, and I found myself back-to-back with Dash.

"Hey Andy, guess your brother and I probably can get along if we need to," Dash said casually to me as if we weren't struggling against pirate ghosts with swords. "But it'll still be a while before you can even call us friends."

"Well at least it's a step in the right direction." I said to him before both of us pushed the ghost back, and I pushed another button to change electricity into fire, using it like a blade as I swing it at another incoming skeleton ghost pirate and literally melted it into nothing but ectoplasm… eew… I think I prefer it when they turned into a puff of smoke… or dust.

I swung the rod around as the pirate ghosts attempted to surround me, that was a big mistake on their part as that just made them easy targets. I ran through another group of them and easily took them out, and I could see my brother Danny running towards them before Paulina threw him a skateboard and called, "Danny!"

I couldn't help but smile at that as he jumped on the skateboard- wait… is that the same skateboard that tripped me into the Ghost Portal during the second accident? Danny rode on it to help him take out more of the ghost pirates, pretty soon there was hardly any of them left. I couldn't tell you how satisfying it was to destroy these guys after they cheated during the Walker Tournament, granted they may not be the same pirates but it felt good anyways.

* * *

Then there was a sudden loud guitar strum and a familiar sound wave sending Danny back and hit his group. I ran over to them when I saw they all fell in pain from that attack- why were they all suddenly bunched up together? "Are you guys okay?"

"The only one rocking THIS boat is ME!" I heard Ember say before she strummed her guitar again, this time it was a different color sound wave and instead of hurting us, it formed a red ball of ecto energy, trapping us inside.

"H-hey! Let us out!" I tried slamming my rod into it while the others were trying to punch or kick the ecto-hamster ball we're in, including Danny. "Guys, we have ghost weapons, _use_ them!"

Before any of them could reply, Youngblood reached his hooked hand into the ecto-ball and snacked up Danny's suit and dragged him out,

"D-Danny!" I yelled for my brother.

"Time for you to walk the plank, shark bait!" Youngblood said to him before he glanced at me. "Don't worry; you're next for all the trouble you've caused!"

The ship was floating over the city and if Danny can't turn into a ghost then he won't be able to fly to safety, Youngblood and Ember knew this as they forced him onto the wooden plank. Youngblood began shoving that hook right at his face, trying to push him off the edge of plank.

I turned to Dash and said, "We've got to do something! They're going to kill my brother!"

"I would love to Andy, but unless we can get out of this hamster ball we can't save your brother!" Dash said before he frowned. "But we'll try! Everyone, hit the ball as hard as you can with the weapons!"

Everyone nodded, including Paulina and Star- which made me smile a bit- they began bashing against the ecto ball we were in as hard as they could, and I did the same with my own Fenton Rod. Seeing Danny so close to the edge of the plank was sending a panicked shrill up my spine, "We're never going to get out in time!"

"Your brother will be fine! If Inviso-Bill is out there he'll make sure Danny will be okay!" Dash said to me- did I hear him right? Did he just call my brother by his first name? But he didn't know 'Inviso-Bill' is actually my brother and if he can't change then he'll-

"DANNY!" I screamed when he screamed as he fell from the plank. As if on cue the ecto ball zapped from the electricity of my Fenton Rod and blinked out of existence. "How _dare_ you… how DARE YOU!?"

I charged at Ember and Youngblood without thinking, my rage and anger consumed my rational thought as I swung the Fenton Rod at Ember and she yelped from the unexpected hit. Youngblood tried to slash at me with his hook, but I dodged and he turned the hook into a sword and tried to slash at me again. I slammed the rod into his sword and pushed him back. The skeleton parrot flew at me, trying to peck my eyes out, but I slammed the rod into his tiny body and pinned him to the ground.

The parrot was squirming from under the rod… I could so easily melt its pathetic bones with fire right now if I wanted to.

"N-no! Please stop! Don't hurt him, please!" My head snapped up when I heard a little kid crying out… that was Youngblood, but he dropped that pirate accent he kept using and sounded like a pitiful little kid, begging a bully to stop from destroying something precious to him, "He's my only real friend… please don't destroy him…"

I glared coldly at him, "And why should I? You didn't stop when I begged you not to kill my brother."

The kid looked a little horrified as if just realizing what he had done. Heh, it's funny how you don't think about what others feel until you lose the same thing they lost.

Before either of us could make another move, Ember strummed her guitar at me. I had been too distracted with Youngblood that I forgot she was there, and the soundwaves hit me back and away from the parrot. She glared at me before she said, "Listen kid, you shouldn't provoke someone that could easily destroy you."

"I wasn't provoking him, if anything I wanted to show him how it feels to lose someone precious to you." I said to her coldly.

"Andy," I stopped when I heard Paulina's voice not too far behind me. "This isn't like you."

"Your brother's okay, we were above water," I heard Dash say as he was looking over the ship. "It looks deep enough for him to survive such a fall."

I frowned as I looked at the group that had bravely fought against these ghost pirates. We all had come together to save those dear to us, popular and nerds alike were all doing their part to help. Jazz was right… I should learn not to always rely on myself. Danny is fine, he's shown he can take care of himself and proved time and time again he wouldn't be taken out so easily. There are people I can rely on, so why do I always insist on doing everything myself? … No, I know why… it's because I had to rely on myself for a long time… especially when I became the last remaining human…

"_That's not true. Even then you had help."_

There was that voice again… Oh… right, I almost forgot… I couldn't have stopped Corrupted Danny without the help of all the ghosts who came together in a last ditch effort to save him, just like how everyone here is now… even Vlad had helped me, Clockwork and Dora too. Everyone came together to help me stop that era… so why couldn't I let them do the same here? My hand tighten around the rod… I had been so wrapped up in my own problems that I blinded myself to the future… a future I am now a part of thanks to Danny.

"Ember, your song," I said to her as I turned back to her. "I've remembered the lyrics to your song 'Remember'. And the meaning behind it means you're lonely and bitter. Someone you loved and cared about left you to die and I feel sorry for you."

Ember was staring at me in shock before she glared and her eyes glowed red angrily, "Watch it, kid, you're treading on dangerous thin ice."

But I wasn't intimidated, "Through that loneliness you've become obsessed with attention and wanted to make sure nobody forgets you. You get stronger whenever people chants your name because you felt alone for so long, and you think it makes you stronger."

Ember hissed angrily as she made her fire hair flare over at me, but Dash pushed me out of the way and I gave him a silent thanks for that, "But it's not such a bad thing to rely on others. You don't want to because you've been hurt and you don't want to experience that hurt again, but if you don't learn to trust others then you'll only end up with solitude, and that's a fate worse than death."

Ember looked like she was about to charge and strangle me to death, but a familiar green energy blast shoved her into the ground. I smiled as I saw Danny in his phantom form flying above us, guess this means the ghost shield is turned off.

"Andy's right you know," Danny said as he landed beside me. "I don't know what you've been through Ember, but it is important to learn to rely on others."

"Oh I rely on others. I'm relying on this kid, aren't I?" Ember pointed at Youngblood beside her, who had the parrot in his hand in concern.

"Hey ghost boy!" Paulina smiled to him, "I'm so glad you came to help us!"

"Of course, I'll always help those in need!" Danny smiled at her and I rolled my eyes.

"But didn't you have a twin brother?" Star asked curiously.

"He's… not here right now," my brother answered a little nervously.

"What happened to Da- I mean to Fenton?" Dash asked.

"He's safe… I uh… rescued him!" Danny answered.

"We can talk about this later, I don't think Ember and Youngblood are going out without a fight," I spoke up when I saw the two ghosts looking ready to attack, although something about Youngblood seemed… hesitant this time.

Danny flew at Ember and began having a one-on-one combat with her, "Guys, he can take care of the ghosts, we're going to search the ship for our parents." I said to the group.

"You heard him! Spread out and find our parents!" Dash yelled as everyone began spreading out.

I was running to the back of the ship, wondering if our parents were in that room I saw in my dream once before. Youngblood suddenly landed in front of me and said, "I'm not going to let you get them so easily."

The parrot was on his shoulder, and I frowned as I remembered Youngblood was very heartbroken when I almost obliterated the parrot… I wonder what kind of relationship those two had. "Youngblood, did you hear what I was talking about earlier? You did seem genuinely interested. Why did you decide to work with Ember?"

"Because we both wanted to do kids everywhere a favor and get rid of the adults that are always bossing them around. We decided to give them a more practical use," Youngblood said to me.

"Using them as power for the ship is rather brilliant," The parrot said from beside him.

"So Ember and you are both doing this to take away the adults?" I asked as he nodded, "Is this some kind of game to you? Kids need adults to raise them, to teach them things, to help protect them. You can't just take them all away because you don't like them, people rely on each other, both young and old."

Youngblood seemed hesitant before he glared, "Shut up! They brainwashed you!"

"_You're_ the one brainwashing the adults around here!" I snapped back, "Well if this is a game to you, then think of us as the protagonists who are trying to save those they love because the antagonists, which are you and Ember, kidnapped them from us."

"Fine! If you want to rescue the adults so badly then we shall duel for them! The winner gets the adults!" Youngblood said as he transformed his hook into a sword. "What's say ye?"

"I would've had to fight you anyways for them," I said as my grip on the Fenton Rod tighten. "Fine then, let's duel, one-on-one."

Youngblood launched himself at me with his sword. I retaliated with the Fenton Rod with a CLANG! Metal hitting metal. I swung the rod down and got him off balance and tried to kick him, but his body went intangible and my foot went right through him. Fighting a person is fine, but a ghost like this is next to impossible, it's too bad I can't use my own ghost powers with so many witnesses here.

The ghost kid aimed his peg leg at me and fired a cannonball! I yelped as I rolled to the ground to avoid being hit, this kid is dangerous. I heard Paulina scream, she almost got hit! Okay, so dodging those cannonballs could end up hurting someone else… I'll need to be more careful.

Youngblood fired another cannonball at me and I gripped onto the Fenton Rod tightly before swinging it at the ball as if it was a bat and the cannonball was a baseball. With a loud CLANG and taking almost all my strength into that swing, the cannonball flew back and hit Youngblood right in the face! Ooh that looked like it hurt.

"Ow! Hey that's cheating! You can't use my own attack and hit me in the face with it!" Youngblood complained.

"Actually he can…" The parrot said to him with a sigh.

I pushed a button on the Fenton Rod and the tip began sparking with electricity as I approached him. "Will you let us by now and give back the adults?"

"I haven't lost yet!" Youngblood glared at me as his eyes suddenly flashed red. I only had enough time to gasp before he fired his laser eyes right at my chest and pushed me back a few feet… ow… ow… ow… Of course, I always forget the laser eyes.

"Ha ha ha!" Youngblood dived at me with his sword and I reacted quickly by putting the Fenton Rod in front of me so he'd hit it instead of me! I was pushing against him from the floor. "Give it up!"

"I'm not going down that easily." I hissed as I pushed harder against him before he shoved his peg leg at me, no doubt ready to shoot a cannonball to my face… oh dear…

"Give up now or your head will be blown off," The pirate kid hissed at me.

"BR- I mean- ANDY!" I heard Danny calling out to me.

"Where do you think you're going, dipstick? Your fight is with me!" I heard Ember snap.

"Get out of my way!" I looked slightly to see Danny just took her guitar and slammed it into her.

Ember's eyes turned red as she shot fire at my ghostly brother with her hair, only this time she accidentally hit one of the sail that didn't fall on us and began burning it, "Uh… okay, not my best idea."

"MY SHIP!" Youngblood screamed, taking his eyes and weapons off me when he saw that his precious ship was on fire.

I used his distraction to my advantage as I slammed the electric rod into his back, paralyzing him, "I think at this point I won." I said to him before I turned to the group. "Dash! I need you to push down this door! I think everyone's in there!"

"Alright, get back!" Dash charged at the door and tackled it down.

"Oh well, bon voyage kid! I can see where this shipwreck is going." Ember suddenly said as her hair suddenly grew and wrapped around her body before she literally disappeared… wow, I guess ghosts can teleport.

"H-hey! She abandoned me!" Youngblood cried.

"Come on, everyone out!" I heard Dash yelling as the adults began running past me.

"Argh! Me prisoners are escaping!" Youngblood yelled.

"So what's powering the ship?" The parrot asked before the ghost ship began falling down… this can't be good…

It's a GHOST ship! Why does it need people to run it? I'll never understand ghost logic…

"Andy!" I perked up when I saw Jazz running to me.

"Jazz!" We gave a quick hug with each other. "I'm glad you're okay!"

"Yeah, me too. They took me where everyone else were hoping I'd be hypnotized again, and I saw Tucker there. He was in disguise and deactivated the Ghost Shield." Jazz quickly said. "But if we don't find a way to abandon ship soon I think we're all going to be ghosts!"

"Everyone huddle together!" I heard Danny's voice from the center of the ship and Paulina was, of course, the first one to hold on to him.

I was surprised everyone listened to him, including Mom and Dad since they never would've trusted 'Inviso-Bill' otherwise, but I guess when your life is in immediate danger you don't really have time to ponder what your supposed enemy's intentions are. "Come on!" I grabbed Jazz's hand and hurried to the crowd that were gathering around my half ghost brother.

Jazz and I grabbed the nearest person in the crowd and hung on tightly. We waited a few seconds to make sure everyone was grabbing on before I sensed Danny's powers rising to high levels so he could pick all of us up at the same time. I felt my body tingle, the same kind of tingle when I'm about to go intangible, only this time it's not because of me but my brother. He spread his intangibility to all of us as he flew us off the falling ghost ship, which landed into the lake. I briefly noticed that Youngblood and his parrot friend tried to follow us but it's like they hit something invisible and could do nothing about it as they fell into the lake with their ship.

* * *

The night sky was getting bright… the morning sun is rising. Danny slowly flew us over the pier before dropping all of us down… ow… I should've helped him there, but I'm still a weak flyer and it's not like I could exactly 'go ghost' with so many people around to witness it.

"Did we make it?" I heard someone ask as I tried to get my senses together after that little rough ride.

"Yup… I think we did it…" I heard another say.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I have buns of steel?" I think that was Dad.

"AT LAST!" I heard what sounded like Mom shouted in relief before she cleared her throat. "I-I mean I love you just the way you are."

I blinked a bit and noticed a bright flash from behind a couple of barrels before Danny- as human- came out from behind… huh… guess he took this time to change back before Mom and Dad realized they had just trusted a ghost. "Hey! Is everyone okay?"

"Were you here this whole time when Inviso-Bill rescued you?" Dash asked him.

"Yeah, he thought it would be too dangerous to let me back on the ship. so he told me to wait here until he got everyone to safety… and uh… his name is-" Danny began to say but Dad interrupted him.

"Wait, that ghost boy saved us? … And why are you all wearing that jumpsuit? … Danny… Andy… did you two use the emergency Op Center while we were away?"

"Uh… whatever gave you that idea?" Danny asked nervously before I groaned, pointing at the big blimp with Dad's face on it. Sam and Kwan were waving to us… huh… so _that's_ where they were.

Dad and Mom both glared at us in disapproval, Jazz just sighed. I decided to speak up, "Isn't the idea to use the emergency Op Center is when there's an _emergency_? You guys and all the adults in town were kidnapped by pirate ghosts, if that's not an emergency then I don't know what is!"

"Andy's right," Jazz said. "Danny didn't use it irresponsibly, he had to use it to save you and everyone else."

"... Is that true?" Mom asked and we both nodded. "Well… I guess that makes sense. But if there was a party in the house then you both are grounded and cleaning it up!"

* * *

And now I groaned because there WAS a party in our house. So to make a long story short, Danny and I were both grounded for 2 weeks while we have to clean up the damages from the party. Mom and Dad said we could've been grounded for a month if we hadn't explained the emergency Op Center situation, so I think we got off pretty easy. So here we are, back in our house cleaning up.

"At least we brought back some decent radio into this town." Sam said with a satisfying smile.

"But why hadn't Youngblood abandon ship?" I asked. "It seemed to me he was stuck on it or something."

"Oh right, I didn't tell you." Tucker said. "When we got off the ship I used my PDA to reactivate it. That kid and his pet parrot aren't going anywhere any time soon."

Wow… what must it be like to be trapped in one place like that? I kind of feel sorry for the kid. Before I could think about it anymore, both my and Danny's ghost sense came out of our mouths, mine still burning my throat.

"Oh great, what is it now?" Danny groaned.

"Ghost boy, I've come for your pelt!" I looked up to see Skulker was on the ceiling, smirking.

I frowned… I think Skulker worked with Vlad a lot… and I really didn't want Vlad to know about me yet. I just sighed picking up the Fenton Thermos on the coffee table and opening the lid, instantly sucking Skulker into it before he could do anything.

"What the? Oh come on Andy! Where's the sport in that?" Danny and Tucker both whined.

"Not in the mood." I grumbled.

"_The rise of Pariah Dark is imminent. Be prepared, Andy."_ I stopped when I heard that voice again… Pariah Dark? … I suddenly feel like this week had gotten much longer and more complicated.

* * *

**Was that a good way to end off Pirate Radio? I always thought it was rather stupid that the parents punished Danny for using the emergency OP Center when there really was an emergency. I can understand punishing them for the party, even though that wasn't really _Danny's_ fault, but seriously? They're getting mad at Danny for using the emergency OP Center during an EMERGENCY? Either Danny sucks at explaining things properly or his parents were in a bad mood for being hypnotized for a few days and wanted to punish Danny just because. Oh well, just goes to show that even parents can be unreasonable, not that it's a surprise for most people growing up and having that rebellious stage. Anyways, I better go before some parents form an angry mob and try to strike me down for this comment. I am DarkFoxKit and I look forward to hearing from you!**


	21. Chapter 21: An Ominous Feeling

**Sorry about the slow updates, it's been kinda rough continuing this story since my focus is lying else where at the moment, but I am still trying to keep this story updated. This is where Reign Storm finally begins, hope you guys enjoy what I have in store for you. ^^'**

**ZAFT Prime: Heh... although now it's mostly lack of motivation to continue writing this story right now. ^^' Always struggling with the motivation can really put a hamper on your work. Well Reign Storm... Heh... uh, I wouldn't expect anything _too_ spectacular for it.**

**OMISENSE95: You're pretty much spot on with Dustin, but let's see if you're right. ;)**

**Linkonpark100: Yeah, Andy would've been, which is why he let himself be captured; he wanted his brother to show some leadership too. Heh, glad to see I'm not the only one who thought it was ridiculous the parents got mad at Danny and grounded him for using the emergency OP Center in an actual _emergency_. Makes me wonder what they would do to him if he used it in a non-emergency?**

**Mimi1012: Let's see how will Andy take Reign Storm, shall we? ^^' Thanks for saying Andy's the best OC you know, it's an honor to know I've created an OC people really enjoy.**

**Captivity: Yes, that ending. X3 And cool, Andy fighting as human again is now nostalgic! XD**

**PsychicEevee0103: Yup, was foreshadowing to the event with Pariah Dark. ;) I always wondered why Danny didn't simply explained he used the OP Center to rescue everyone, I mean it makes sense to use it then, right? His parents had no reason to be angry with him other than 'oh look, Danny got in trouble again, comedy! XD' no, just no, know when to use comedy like that. Fairly Odd Parents is really bad with that and I'm not even going to bother listening off how unfair Timmy's life is 'just because comedy'. That last scene with Skulker was actually added in last minute since I remember in the beginning of Reign Storm, it was said Danny got Ember _and_ Skulker. ^^'**

**Acacia: Most of the temporal stuff will be explained around TUE and some of it in Reign Storm. TUE isn't at the end of the season, it's in the middle of it. The one that's near the end of the season would be Reality Trip. As for the voice... heh, you'll find out who that is soon enough.**

**Blue: Heh, the cartoon trick is what got your attention? ^^'**

**muney73: I know, right? It was really stupid Jack and Maddie just punished Danny for using the Emergency Ops Center in an _actual emergency_! I mean it would make sense to punish him for the party, even though that wasn't his fault either, but why the Ops Center? And I'm glad you enjoyed the fight scenes since it was hard trying to come up with how the fight would go with the addition of Andy there.  
**

**Heh, alright, let's see how much of your theories are right then. ;)**

**randomphandom: Well considering how Jazz went wild in Secret Weapons, I'd imagine she's fangirl over being involved with one of her brother's ghost powers. Once again, the main character gets grounded for no real reason at all other than 'just because', I really hate that excuse. Wow, a marathon of reading fanfics, that's gotta be the life, huh? ;) I wonder why people feel the need to make twins almost like clones of each other? Just because they look alike doesn't mean they're the same person in separate bodies... maybe it's a misconception or are most twins like that? ^^' Yeah, original storylines can be fun but difficult to put into the canon storylines, you also have to keep in mind of the changes too and how they'll effect future plots. Yeah, the Christmas episode is what gave me the idea for Andy to fear Bearbert in the first place. Beartbert with a chainsaw gave me nightmares when I first saw it. ^^'**

**PrincessDragon96: Thank you, hope you enjoy Reign Storm.**

**Nine-tailed K: Heh... well people can easily make themselves oblivious, even the smart ones. They come up with their own excuse and logic and fail to see the obvious because of it. Like 'there's no way a human can have ghost powers' and thus why Maddie never found out her son was half ghost despite the obvious signs.**

**boras1c: No, there's no thing between Ember and Andy, the two could just relate with each other due to their loneliness and abandonment from the person they cared about the most. But romantically there's nothing between them.**

**anjaniread: You're like Andy and me? Is that what you're saying? ^^' The next chapter's already written, it's just a matter of when's a good time to update it.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: An Omnious Feeling**

"_The Ring of Rage… and the Crown of Fire… Both are powerless on their own, but together they can create infinite power." I heard a familiar voice speaking, but I couldn't see who was talking… everything was dark._

"_What a stupid halfa… He claims to be so smart and a mastermind- yet he can't even see he's being used by me to release the Ghost King from a lost past." … That voice… was that… Dustin? "Heh… what a joke. He thinks he's a player, when in reality he's nothing more than a pawn." That can't be Dustin… he's a nice guy… sort of…_

"_The rise of Pariah Dark is so near I can practically taste it. Wouldn't you agree, Andy?" Wh-what? Is he talking to me? "Heh- of course I am, Andy. After all, I can hear your every thought."_

_What? How? How are you even talking to me? Where am I? Why can't I see you?_

"_Tch… So many questions from such a naive halfa who's so full of potential. Sometimes I wonder why I do this…"_

_You knew I was only half ghost?_

"_Well, it _was_ pretty obvious from the start. You and your brother still had life in you- and while the other ghosts haven't been around other halfas, you can't fool someone like me so easily."_

_You still haven't answered my other questions._

"_Oh, I know- but it's amusing how you don't even realize your own strength, Andy. As for why you can't see me and where you are… why don't you try and remember what happened before you began hearing my voice in your head? I know you can."_

… _I was… in bed in my room. Are you talking to me in my sleep? Why and how are you doing that?_

_Dustin himself appeared in front of me and I stumbled back a bit. He gave me a small smirk, crossing his arms and shrugging. "Our powers similar, Andrew- even if you don't realize it yet…"_

_"Powers? How are they similar?" I asked him out loud, frowning in confusion. "I mean… shouldn't my powers be similar to Danny's if anything?"_

"_Heh- not really…" Dustin chuckled, shaking his head. "After all, every ghost, including a halfa, is based off of the experiences they had during their life. Everything about them, from what they can do to what element their core is, is based off of their life before they died. And frankly, you and Danny had _very_ different experiences, even if they were based off of similar events…"_

"_Danny and I used to do everything together." I said as memories of our lives came back to me. "But, I guess the real diverging roads we took were in our interests and… when he became a halfa the first time, and for six months I was…" I then shook my head, looking up at the ghost in front of me. "But you called me weak before, during the tournament you said I was more of a liability. How can you tell if your powers and mine are similar?_ I_ haven't even figured anything out with them yet other than manipulating my ghost ray into a Plasma Rod!"_

"_Something that _I_ taught you." The full ghost's smirk grew as he began flying around me. "Think about it… you and Danny have very, _very_ different battle styles. He jumps in head-on, trying to outspeed his opponent, while you try to find their weak spot before attacking it… You're smart, even if you don't realize it. I've been watching you fight, Andy… and I can see the similarities between you and me."_

"_You've been watching me fight? You sound like a stalker. And why are you so interested in me? I can't even fly faster than an average person could run… and that's like walking in place for speed based ghosts." I frowned, crossing my arms._

"_It's rather amazing what you can do once you stop trying to fight against yourself…" was all he said, whispering it into my ear._

"_I'm not fighting against myself!" I snapped, quickly spinning around and backing away from Dustin. "Stop saying that!"_

"_Oh? Well, if you know you aren't very fast when you try… why not just go with your instincts?" The ghost shrugged, casually examining his fingernails. "You and I can both tell that you're not built for power- which means you _must_ be a speed type of ghost. So… why can't you go faster than an average human's running speed? Hmm?"_

"_I don't know! But maybe I just need more practice and-" I started to say sheepishly before Dustin scowled, leaning into my face._

"_Your brother could already go faster than a jet plane during his first _month_\- you saw that during his fight with the Lunch Lady, remember?" he snapped, spitting a bit into my face._

_I blinked at that before my eyes widened in horror, realizing what that meant. "You LOOKED at my memories!? S-stay out of my head!"_

"_Heh- and why should I?" In an instant, Dustin's features morphed from furious back to a confident smirk as he leaned back, crossing his arms. "You have _plenty_ of interesting things about you, Andrew… like that little incident that you prevented. You flew pretty quickly when Desiree almost crushed your precious twin brother, and you didn't even have to think about it. You clearly have power when you need it… so why can't you access it normally?"_

_I gave an annoyed glare at the casual ghost teen and said, "If I knew that I wouldn't be struggling so much with these powers, now would I? I just can't figure out why I'm having so much trouble moving in the air… The aerodynamics shouldn't be a problem since I don't have wings and as a ghost we're either defying gravity or just levitating with our powers or nature… Maybe I should try a running start? Well… whatever the problem is I'll figure it out eventually. But why are you here anyways? Are you just here to mess with my head? I thought we were friends… or at least on good terms…"_

"_Oh, but we _are_…" Dustin shrugged, leaning back and forming his legs as he crossed one over the other casually. "That's why I'm telling you about my plan. You're not a bad kid, Andy- heck, you could be powerful if you gained the right training… But right now, you're just not going to make the cut. I could fix your little flight issue if you joined me for a bit of, ah… _training_, once in a while…"_

"_Training? Are you serious!? I get enough of that from Danny… and Vlad whenever he inevitably finds out about my powers." I groaned, turning away from him. "Look, I don't want or need training from you, okay? I'll be fine with just Danny…" Then what he said earlier crossed my mind, and I looked back at Dustin. "Wait… what plan are you talking about?"_

"_Oh, it's nothing _too_ special. And seeing as you don't want my help… I don't see why I should tell you." The ghost shrugged, still laying down in the air as he grinned at me. "Still… it might be a good test of your skills, so I'll give you a teeny tiny hint. Have you heard of the Ring of Rage, or the Crown of Fire before?"_

"_I heard you saying something about them earlier. You said that separate they're powerless, but together they give you… unlimited power?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at the boy in front of me cautiously. "You'd think if they could do that together, they should do SOMETHING separately… After all, if you're gonna have powerful ghost artifacts that'd make sense- uh… Sorry, guess I'm rambling, please continue."_

_He rolled his eyes, but shrugged. "Heh- well, they _do _give a small speed or strength boost, but it's nothing compared to their combined power… Still, there's a very, _very _good reason nobody goes searching for the artifacts… or at least, for the Crown of Fire." Suddenly, Dustin began to fade away, as if he hadn't been there in the first place. What the heck is he doing? "Since you know nothing about it yourself… why not use that little ghost helper you caught recently to learn more about it?"_

"_Wait! Where are you going? I still have so many questions! And we already released Skulker back into the Ghost Zone- I don't know where he is now!" I reached out to grab him, but by the time I tried, he was already intangible._

"_In which case… you're in a lotta trouble, aren't you?" Dustin laughed darkly, giving me a mocking wave as he disappeared, saying one last thing. "Just prepare for Pariah Dark when he awakens… After all, it's going to be the fight of your life."_

_And with that, he was gone. I looked up again and saw my reflection, the same one with the war torn and sadden eyes. I reached out to this miserable reflection of mine and said, frowning in confusion, "Who are you…?"_

_To my surprise, my reflection actually spoke back to me, opening his mouth and speaking with an age that betrayed his youth. "You must talk to Danny… please… you two need to discuss this."_

"_What? But why?" I asked, frowning as I brought my hand back away from him._

"_Just… listen. Trust me… this will make things easier down the road if you try to get closer to Danny." My reflection said before he whispered in my ear. "Because if you don't… you won't be able to save him."_

_"W-what? H-hey!" He disappeared, then everything became bright._

* * *

"Come on bro, wake up! We have to get to school." I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut as I felt someone shaking me out of bed… again.

"I don't wanna go to school right now…" I mumbled, turning away from Danny and curling up into a ball.

"Wha- c'mon Andy, we have to get up!" Danny began shaking me harder, clearly not going to let up anytime soon. "I already did the morning patrol, so I let you sleep in, but you gotta get into the shower before we can go!"

"I don't wanna!" I grumbled, looking at him with bleary eyes. "Besides… I had to stay up all night to help you finish Mr. Lancer's book report. I deserve to sleep in a little…" I honestly don't know how Danny does it… how is he able to do a night patrol _and _a morning patrol and not get sleepy?

"I… w-well yeah, but…" Danny glanced to the side, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "D-don't forget, you've got that big science test today!"

I just sat up and grumbled, not really caring about that test… mostly because I forgot to study for it, but Danny won't stop pestering me until I either get up or he gets Bearbert. "Fine, fine, I'm up…"

How long has it been since the pirate ghost incident? … It's only been a day… Wow, it felt much longer somehow. It's the first time I had to fight ghosts as a human again since the second accident, and strangely it felt nostalgic to me. But then I thought back on that dream… about Dustin and that reflection of mine. Pariah Dark… I only remember hearing about him or seeing him in that alternate timeline, but otherwise I only know he's some powerful ghost king. I don't know why he isn't awake though…

Mom and Dad weren't at the breakfast table today, and the reason is because they're working on a new invention. They called it the… uh… what was it? Ecto-Suit? I wasn't really listening, but Dad said it's made to combat powerful ghosts. Just keep that thing away from me and my brother… And Jazz was just reading her book while eating cereal.

I just grabbed some toast and put butter on it, looking at my brother. "Seriously Danny, I don't know why you hate toast so much. I think it's pretty good and it goes well with macaroni and cheese!"

Danny grumbled, shrugging as he grabbed some Pop Tarts and slid them into the microwave. "Well, excuse me, but I just don't like how crunchy it can be…" When they were warm enough, he pulled them out, beginning to munch on them and grinning. "But hey, either way today's started out pretty well!"

"Yeah, if you can consider dragging me out of bed a good thing." I grumbled as I munched on my toast, sitting across from Jazz.

My sister chuckled, glancing up from her book as she looked at me in amusement. "Well, sometimes you _do_ take your sweet time, Andy… And I'm the one who asked Danny to wake you up, so don't get too upset with him, okay?"

"Danny_ always_ wakes me up, Jazz." I pouted, rolling my eyes. "Whatever, let's just get to school and get it over with." I looked over at Danny, who seemed to be in a very good mood. "Why are you in so cheerful this morning?"

"Oh, just various things- like stopping that ship and getting Mom and Dad home!" He grinned at me, popping the last of his food into his mouth. "Plus I'm all caught up on homework, that's a good thing too."

"And the fact that you managed to catch Ember and Skulker last night had nothing to do with it?" I grumbled, forgetting that Danny didn't know Jazz knows about us.

"A-Andy!" Danny quickly said, looking at our sister and chuckling nervously. "H-he's talking about a video game!"

I blinked before sighing and rubbing the back of my neck. "Right… video game. Well, we better go now."

"You want me to drive you to school?" Jazz asked.

"Nah, I think we'll walk." Danny said before smiling at me… uh-oh… is this going to be another flying lesson? He grabbed my arm and dragged me outside before I could protest.

"Danny, what are you planning now?" I groaned after we left the house.

"Ooooh, nothing~" He chuckled, pulling me into some nearby bushes. "Just thought we could get some training in on the way to school, no big deal!"

"... And what is it?" I asked, crossing my arms. "More flying? If you have me fly we'll be late!"

"Actually, it's pretty early." Danny said with a shrug. "We've got a good hour before school."

"What!? You told me we were going to be late!" I snapped at him.

"I maaaay have lied to get you up…" My brother chuckled, glancing at me sheepishly.

I glared at him, beginning to mutter under my breath. "You sneaky little- fine, what is it this time? Flying again?"

Danny smirked as he transformed into his ghost form. "Yup- but this time I'm going to help give you a little push… Or pull, in this case."

"Wh-what?" I really didn't like that look in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe you'll learn how to fly faster once you learn how to get to certain speed, bro. First, transform into a ghost!" Danny said to me, smiling.

I frowned, but decided I better do it or he'd overshadow me and force me to transform. I reached into the cold spot of my core and transformed into my own ghost form, giving my brother a cautious look. "Okay… now what?"

"Now… it's time to fly." Danny smiled as he grabbed my arm suddenly and began flying in the sky.

"W-wah!? Danny, what are you doing!?" I yelled as he began going faster and faster, his legs were fused into that ghostly tail again.

"Can you feel the winds, bro? Come on, you can fly this fast too- you just have to do it!" Danny said to me.

"B-but I don't-!" I began to argue.

"Don't think about it, bro! You just got to DO it!" Danny yelled at me. "Now let your instincts take over and go for it!" He suddenly threw me across the air! All I could do was scream and try to stop in the air but I couldn't! Danny threw me too hard!

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" HOW DO I STOOOOOP!? Before I knew it there was a tree in front of me and I didn't even have time to think about turning intangible before I smashed right into it! … Ow… ow…. oh, the pain… There'd better not be splinters in my face! I suddenly felt the warmth in my chest taking over and I had transformed back to human before I fell off the tree I smashed into… and…

"OW!" I landed on Tucker… that's gotta suck for him… but on the plus side I don't think he broke anything this time.

"Andy!? Where did you come from?" I heard Sam asking in shock.

I groaned as she helped me up. "Let's just say my brother thought it was a good idea to throw me across the street for flying lessons…"

"He THREW you?" Sam blinked in shock, crossing her arms. "What the heck was he _thinking_?"

"Ow…" Tucker groaned as he slowly stood up himself. "What is it with you two and using me as a landing cushion?"

"Hey, it's not like I _wanted_ to land on you!" I grumbled.

"Well, it sorta worked…" Danny chuckled sheepishly as he landed beside us, transforming back into a human. "I think your tail formed for a moment before you hit the tree!"

"Are you crazy!? I could've lost my face back there!" I snapped at him before rubbing my abused face, thankful there weren't any splinters. "What do you mean my tail formed? You THREW me! I wasn't flying!"

"Yeah, but it looked like your tail formed for a moment- I'm telling you, I saw it! You just can't think about it, it's something you should just do." Danny sweatdropped before he glanced behind me and froze for a moment. "...Er… hey, Dash…" My brother frowned, subtly slipping into a defensive stance.

Dash and Kwan were passing us by, Kwan was holding a football and was looking between Dash and Danny nervously. I waved to Dash and he gave me a small smile before looking at my brother again. I'm surprised Tucker and Sam were quiet.

"Well… I, uh, guess it's another day in school, huh?" Dash said to Danny, though he had an uneasy tone in his voice.

"Yep. Just another day at school…" Danny replied, clearly still ready to bolt in case Dash or Kwan decided to throw the football at him. "Soooo, uh… you finish your book report for Mr. Lancer?"

"Yeah- it wasn't so hard to pick a book he would like for me to report." Dash said with a shrug.

"I told you those tips would work. You don't have to choose a really long book with complicated old English words. Even a modern book works too, as long as it's a book." I told him and he gave me a smile before giving me the thumbs up.

"Yup- it really made Mr. Lancer's classes a lot easier!" Dash chuckled before looking at Danny again and giving a slightly more natural smile. "Well… good luck in your classes. Let's go Kwan, we have to practice before the coach gets angry for not throwing it 'hard enough'."

"I think I've been getting good at kicking the ball, Dash." Kwan said as the two continued on, leaving us alone.

"How are you able to get along with Dash?" Sam asked me, sounding exasperated.

"I'm seeing it- I've even recorded it- but I still can't believe it." Tucker said with wide eyes as he looked at his PDA.

"Dash isn't such a bad guy once you get to know him." I shrugged, acting like it was no big deal. Although I didn't say it out loud I was still pretty bitter at my brother for throwing me like that. There is nothing natural throwing a person at 112 miles per hour and expecting them to just pick up and fly on their own!

"If you say so…" Danny frowned, rubbing the back of his neck, before he grinned, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder. "Still, things have been going pretty well today- let's hope it stays that way!"

"We better get to class before we're late." Sam said, giving a small nod.

* * *

Before we could move, Paulina and her friend Star began walking past us. Both of them looked over at us and seemed hesitant about something.

Then Paulina approached me and said quietly, glancing around, "Hey listen… I was wondering if you'd like to… talk… or tutor me some time. I've heard you've been helping Dash and his grades have been improving lately, so…"

"Wait… what?" Did my ears get shot when Danny threw me? There's no way Paulina would ever step foot in my house without very good reason. "Why would you care if I 'tutored' you or not? Couldn't your Dad just buy you a tutor or something?"

"W-well, yeah, but…" Paulina hesitated before leaning in, whispering by this point. "Papa's… kind of mad at me… He wants me to cut down my spending, so I figured I… well… might as well ask you- you shouldn't be too expensive, right?"

I sighed before I said to her, crossing my arms, "I don't get paid you know. I only helped Dash because he's my friend."

Star then gave a smile before she said cheerfully, "Then how about you help her or I'll break your hands in half?"

… Star is pretty scary when she gets angry. "... W-well I'll uh… have to think about it then! But we have to get to class now, so bye!" I quickly ran away from view, hearing Danny's voice saying something. Huh… I wonder what his reaction was?

* * *

It wasn't until later after a few classes in school did I find out. We were in the hallways getting stuff out of our lockers when he came over to me with a big, proud smile. "... Danny… you're scaring me. Why are you smiling like that?"

"Well, I could tell you were too nervous to give Paulina or Star an answer, so I figured I may as well tell her you were up for it!" He grinned, shrugging.

"What!?" I glared at him before getting up in his face. "Danny! I didn't want to tutor Paulina! She's just going to take advantage of everyone and make our lives miserable! Besides I'm not that good at tutoring people, Jazz had to help Dash with the majority of things, I mostly helped him stay focus and on book related stuff."

"W-well yeah, but… you two might as well become friends!" My brother blinked, backing up a bit before he began examining his fingernails. "Besides, I was… er… kinda hoping that with you tutoring her, she could get to know me more…"

I gave my brother a deadpanned look, of _course_ he would say yes to her- heck, any guy here except me would say yes to her! "Couldn't you have been satisfied with her obsessing over your ghost form? I don't want to have anything to do with her or her friend the hand crusher."

"But bro, if you can make friends with someone like Dash then surely you can make friends with Paulina!" Danny smiled at me, shrugging and putting his hands behind his head.

"No." I snapped, glaring at my brother in annoyance. "Nothing you do or say will get me to 'tutor' little miss 'I'm too good for everyone but the ghost boy', Danny!" I wonder how she'll react to 'Inviso-Bill's' twin brother… does she even know about him yet? "And don't think I've forgotten this morning's little 'flying' lesson incident either!"

"T-that was an accident, Andy!" Danny winced, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't exactly mean to hurt you with that… Still, I don't think you can say no anymore- not with both of them believing you're going to do it!"

"And _whose_ fault is that?" I growled at him. "Jeez bro, and here I thought it was Vlad's thing to manipulate someone to get the girl he wants."

"Well, sounds like you two are having a brotherly bicker." I sighed when I heard Sam, who was chuckling in amusement.

Sam and Tucker approached us as they were putting stuff away in their own lockers too.

"Sorry, I'm just a little sour that I hit my face on a tree at 112 miles per hour AND the fact my brother just invited Paulina the Witch into our house!" I jabbed a finger at my brother, growling in annoyance.

"Well, who WOULDN'T want to tutor a hot babe like Paulina? I know I'd do it, given the chance!" Tucker grinned before he saw me glare at him, and he quickly backtracked. "I-I mean yeah, uh… shame on you, Danny!"

"Smooth, Tucker. Real smooth…" Danny dryly said, rolling his eyes, before looking back at me. "C'mon, Andy, it won't be too long- just three or four tutoring sessions, long enough for Paulina to really get to know me and be our friend!"

"That girl wouldn't want to be friends with people like us." I sighed, crossing my arms.

"I can't stand Paulina either." Sam frowned, reluctantly shrugging. "But I couldn't stand Dash before and yet you became his friend. So why don't you try to get along with Paulina and see how well that goes? Maybe she'll be more tolerable for all of us."

"Dash is… Well, he's a different case…" I hesitated, rubbing the back of my neck.

"How? He used to be the biggest bully in this school- heck, he once LEAD the bullies in this school!" Sam raised her arms to emphasize her point. "And now look at him! You and him are joking around with each other like you've been friends all your life!"

"She's gotcha there, Andy." Tucker shrugged, giving me a look as he nudged my shoulder. "Just try it, maybe you're wrong about her!"

I sighed before pinching the bridge on my nose in annoyance. "No, no,_ no_! I _refuse_ to let her anywhere near our family! One look at the Fentons and she's going to have all the blackmail she needs to keep us in her puddy little delicate hands for the rest of the school year- maybe even until we're _seniors_!"

Danny sighed, giving me a pleading look. "Bro, please? Look, she's walking down the hall right now- you can decide when you're available to tutor her and let her know right now!"

My eyes went wide when I looked in the direction Danny pointed and noticed she was smiling as she was coming towards us… Uh-oh… Paulina's going to be nice… it's a TRAP! I was about to bolt it before I remembered my brother made things worse the last time I left him alone with her, so I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me before bolting down the hall.

"Wha- hey! A-Andy, what're you doing? Lemme go!" Danny protested, beginning to squirm and try to break free, but I was NOT going to let him go with Paulina in the area! "C'mon, you're causing a scene right now! We have to get to class!"

"Screw class when you have an emergency!" I snapped before running into the cafeteria, looking for a place to hide… Hmm… I see Mikey and a band member playing… uh… poker? There's a big tuba that's blocking a view under the table… that'll be the perfect hiding spot. Paulina wouldn't dare come near nerds! I dragged my brother under the table before he could stop me.

"H-hey- MMPH!" I clasped a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet, and he glared at me, trying to squirm away.

"Aaaandy!" I cringed when I heard Paulina calling for me, especially in that sing-song tone. "Has anyone seen Andy? I need to ask him something!"

Danny tried squirming even more, but I refused to let him go as I thought of something. Wait a minute… I have ghost powers… why didn't I just go invisible?

"Andy? Danny?" I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard another voice beside us, and I turned to see one of my other friends hiding there too.

"V-Valerie? You scared me!" I almost shouted, but quickly lowered my voice so Paulina wouldn't hear me. "What are you doing under the table?"

"Let's just say you're not the only one who has to hide…" She shrugged before cringing as we all heard a nasally voice calling out.

"More importantly, where's Valerie gone? Like, I wanna ask her to the senior prom!" …Was that Nathan? Geez- doesn't he realize the senior prom's three years away? Gotta give the guy some credit, though… at least he's trying to wear her out early.

Danny finally managed to get my hand off of his mouth, rolling his eyes. "Sheesh… I get that you don't wanna date Nathan, but at least you have an _actual_ reason to hide right now…"

"What do you mean?" Valerie asked, raising an eyebrow as she glanced at me.

"I'm hiding from Paulina because Mr. Love Sick here wants me to tutor here. There is no way in he- … Ghost Zone would I ever do that!" I grumbled, stopping myself from saying a curse word. This is rated K people, let's try to keep it that way.

"Hey, I'm not love sick! I-I just think it'd be nice if you and her became friends, that's all." Danny quickly denied, trying to hide the blush he wore. Sorry bro, you've been caught.

"Paulina? Becoming friends with Andy?" Valerie raised an eyebrow at that, scoffing slightly. "Sorry, but I don't think that's exactly going to be a reality anytime soon…"

"H-hey! It could still happen." Danny grumbled, crossing his arms. "He became friends with Dash after all."

"Look, I'm all for staying here until the school day is over, but we should probably get going now. I think the coast is clear." I said as I cautiously poked my head out from under the table.

"Really? You think they're gone?" Valerie frowned, cautiously poking her head out as well, before her eyes widened as she spotted Nathan nearby. "Oh crud- one of them isn't!"

I frowned, quickly noticing Paulina, and she managed to notice me as well as the nerds. She frowned in disgust at this, beginning to inch her way towards me while trying to stay away from them as much as possible. "Star! Star, I found him!"

"GET OVER HERE FENTON!" I heard Star's voice yelling in the distance.

"Time to go!" I grabbed Danny's arm and began dragging him while I ran as fast as I could.

"Where are we going?" I heard Valerie asked as she scrambled out from under the table and began running beside me.

"Anywhere but here!" I said back to her. "Danny! If you don't help me run, I'm going to get Dash to remind you why he bullied you before!"

THAT made my brother begin to run, as he quickly began outpacing us. Sheesh… even as a human he's a bit faster than normal, what the heck. "C'mon- we can hide in the dumpster!"

"Outside!? The school doesn't have a dumpster!" I yelled as he ran out of the school.

"Then we'll go to an alleyway or something!" Danny yelled back. "Point is, RUN!"

* * *

All three of us ran out down the street, though I'm surprised nobody's stopping students from running off campus before the school day ends… They probably think we saw a ghost or something, that isn't uncommon nowadays.

I felt like such a slowpoke… Danny's pacing is really fast and Valerie isn't having too much trouble keeping up, probably because of her daily ghost hunting and the fact that she's a ninth degree black belt probably helps. I really need to get some exercise… But anyways, we ran into an alleyway and hurried behind the dumpster… and… Well to be honest, I was really surprised to see Sam sitting there. She didn't even say anything, she just pointed to us.

"Hiding from Paulina and her violent friend Star." I answered before she pointed at Danny.

"Helping him hide so he doesn't sic Dash on me." Danny answered before she pointed at Valerie.

"Hiding from Nathan… what about you?" Valerie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sam just pointed outside the dumpster and then we heard her Mom. "Sammykins?" I took that cue to dive behind the dumpster along with Danny and Valerie. "AT LEAST TRY IT ON!" I can't see her, but I'm assuming Mrs. Manson was holding a very bright and frilly dress.

"Ugh… sometimes I hate my Mom." Sam groaned, mumbling to herself, before she quickly shook her head. "What am I saying? I _always_ hate her and her stupid dresses! Sheesh…" She then glanced at Valerie, raising an eyebrow. "Wait, why are _you_ hiding from _Nathan_?"

"He _really_ wants me to go to Senior Prom with him." Valerie grumbled, rolling her eyes. "I'm sure he's a nice guy and all, but he's not someone I want to go on a date with, let alone the big Senior Prom! And what if he isn't even there!? Ugh…"

"...Okay yeah, good enough reason." Sam sweatdropped, rolling her eyes. "Still, I don't think we'll be able to hide here for much longer… Any idea of where else we could hide?"

I was looking over out of the alleyway to make sure the coast is clear… and to my surprise I could see my house just down the street… Wow, we ran all the way from Casper High to Fenton Works? "Well… our house is right there, so we might as well just go there and lay low for a while. I just hope we don't get in trouble for skipping the rest of the school day… Any objections?"

"At this point? Your house would be a safe haven." Sam sighed, nodding.

Valerie looked a little hesitant… I don't think she's ever been in our house before has she? But she just gave a nod, sighing as well. "Yeah, it might be our safest option…"

With that said, all three of us began hurrying down the street to get to Fenton Works. Sam was looking back at Valerie before frowning in disbelief. "Why are you two helping her? And why are you inviting her to your house?"

"Well, I'm kind of just following both of them because if I don't, Andy's gonna sic Dash on me- like I said." Danny sweatdropped, shrugging. "Still, she isn't _terrible_\- she's kinda nice!"

"And she's also a friend of mine." I grumbled, still lagging a bit behind as Sam was a really good, in-shape athletic runner. Why am _I _the weakling here?

"Well you really should be careful… The last thing you two should do is invite your own arch-enemy into your own house." Sam whispered to us so Val wouldn't hear.

"She's not my arch-enemy." I grumbled as we walked up the stairs and Danny opened the door… only for him to gasp. I can't see over his head, so I don't know why he's gasping.

"Too late." Sam said, blinking in shock herself.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked, frowning as I poked my head around Danny… and blinked.

Wait, is that really who I think it is!? "Ah, hello there Daniel, Andrew. Who are your friends?" To my shock, I was greeted by none other than _Vlad Masters_, in Fenton Works! What the heck!?

Vlad was sitting on the couch, playing chess with Dad, and he has a blanket around his shoulders… Was he sick or something? … Come to think of it… the last time I spoke to Vlad was when he helped me during the corrupted era… but I don't think he remembers it. I had mixed feelings at seeing Vlad here, but my brother on the other hand…

"You!? What are _you_ doing here?" Danny quickly got into a defensive, yet slightly aggressive, position, while Sam did the same, clearly cautious of Vlad.

Mom then suddenly dumped scorching hot tea on his pants, making the poor man yelp in pain. "Totally valid question." she said.

"Still steaming?" Vlad asked her, gently wiping the tea from his pants and giving a painful grimace.

Mom got to his face, still glaring at him. "You have no idea." Before she walked away and leaving Vlad to turn back to us and answering Danny's hostile attitude.

The gray-haired man chuckled weakly despite the tea on his pants, gently raising a hand in a peaceful gesture- although, given his powers, I'm pretty sure Vlad could blast us with that too… "Relax, Daniel- I'm merely here for a visit, especially as I was in the area. However, I _was_ planning to destroy Jack and steal the Ecto Suit he's been working on lately along with Maddie…"

Dad suddenly looked up at him and Vlad just gave him- what appears to be- a friendly smile before the two of them started laughing as if he was joking… but I don't think it was a joke. "Oh how I love to joke around at times!" Vlad chuckled, gently patting Dad's back.

Danny, Sam, Valerie and I walked into the house as I closed the door behind us. I'm glad we managed to get away from our chasers… only to run into another big problem. What am I supposed to do about Vlad? I can't hate the guy… not anymore… but I can't just be nice to him either. Does he even know about me being half ghost too? I've been worried if he figured it out yet or not, especially with all the ruckus of the ghost boy having a twin brother around lately.

Fortunately, I didn't have to think about that for too long, as I noticed Vlad turn his attention to Valerie. "Ah, and of course, Valerie Gray- it's wonderful to finally meet you in person!"

"E-eh?" She blinked, clearly confused, as pretty much everybody else in the room was. "You know who I am?"

"But of course, my dear! And I must say, I hope you've been using my gifts with your little, ah, _quest_…" His eyes glimmered at her knowingly, and I couldn't help but frown… Does he mean Valerie's gear? Or something else?

Valerie was looking at him, blinking in confusion… I'm pretty sure she's in the same boat I am right now; she doesn't know what to think.

"Uh…" I began speaking up, wanting to say something… though I'm still not sure what. "So, Vlad… did you decide to take a vacation here or something?"

Vlad looked at me and just raised an eyebrow as if curious why I just asked him that. I shuffled uneasily, but he doesn't seem to know I'm half ghost at least…

Suddenly we heard an alarm going off. Mom and Dad frantically ran over to it in the living room. What's going on?

"Great goblins! It's the Ecto Exodus Alarm!" Dad suddenly shouted dramatically, his eyes widening in shock.

"The what now?" All of us asked in confusion- oh hey, Jazz is here!

"The Ecto Exodus Alarm. An alarm that only goes off when we're about to face a massive ghost invasion!" Mom explained as she looked at a screen on the wall, which showed many ghosts coming our way.

Uh… I have to ask… where the heck was this alarm when Walker and his goons invaded Amity Park? Did they build it after that invasion, or was that just not enough? Either way… I've got a bad feeling about this.

Danny was giving me a look, telling me we should go down there and stop them… wait… what!? We're just two kids, how are we going to stop all those ghosts!? But I couldn't ask him that out loud, he just told Sam to 'stall them' before he grabbed my arm and dragging me off to the lab… We are so dead.

* * *

**Admittedly it was pretty odd replacing Dash with Star chasing down Andy and Danny, but I couldn't think of who else to use and I didn't think some random jock would want to mess with Andy since he's the main football star's friend and all. And unlike Danny and Maddie, Andy doesn't hold a lot of animosity for Vlad, mostly due to the fact he's trying to understand the man and Vlad did help him in his darkest hour even if he doesn't remember it. Though Andy can't just act all buddy-buddy with Vlad, and Danny is still quite hostile to Vlad despite the man helping Andy when he was Corrupted Danny. And uh... I apologize if you guys were expecting more, like I said; I didn't have much in mind for Reign Storm, it's The Ultimate Enemy I have a lot of plans for. But I'll try my best to make it as entertaining as possible with Andy! Anyways, I am DarkFoxKit and I look forward to hearing from you.**


	22. Chapter 22: Panic

**Heh... I apologize how short this chapter is. Originally I had another scene here that was in Danny's point of view, however the idea became complicated and got scrapped, so because of that I lost a huge chunk of this chapter and it's why it's so short. I apologize for that. ^^' It's also why it took me a long time to get this out before, because of the lost chunk I had in this chapter really slowed me down. Anyways, I hope you guys have a happy upcoming Thanksgiving, I won't be updating next week due to going out of town for a while.**

**OMNISENSE95: It's funny you tell me about Vlad finding out Andy since it happens in this chapter. I did have more things happen here after that, but like I said it got complicated and I didn't like the direction it was going, so it got scrapped. As for Valerie and Andy, those two are just good friends right now, they're not in a romantic relationship or anything. But let me know what you want to see with those two.**

**PsychicEevee0103: Yes, yes she is.**

**Blue: I'm glad you enjoy Star chasing Andy down. X3 Well I did make it pretty obvious Andy would survive TUE and what his ghost form would look like. ^^' As for Roxas being in KH3 with the BBS crew, that's cool. :3 And what do you think it means? ^^'**

**Mimi1012: I'll let you be the judge of Identity Crisis. Well no, not really nightmares, just kind of scared of how much of a horror film Bearbert was in that moment. I don't usually get nightmares that easily.**

**ZAFT Prime: Knowing Andy? Trouble finds him everywhere he goes. :3**

**Jaddis: Hey, haven't heard from you in a while. Andy doesn't hold a lot of hostility for Vlad like his brother does, but he can't just be friends with Vlad either since the man is still pretty dangerous.**

**eslidannyphantom: Thanks for the pictures! And sure, you can use Andy for a comic.**

**Captivity: Paulina's kinda got a small crush on Andy after he saved her life from Nightmerica. But feel free to ship them if you want. ^^' Dustin is just full of mystery. Danny and Dash still don't like each other, but at least they're trying, right? And I hope this chapter, while short, doesn't disappoint.**

**Nine-tailed k: Heh, I had some good ideas for that scene at least.**

**anjanishe: Star seems to be more athletic than Paulina is. Paulina isn't someone who could chase down someone for long, so she usually gets someone better in shape to do it. As for Sam... that's what she did in the canon and there was no reason to change it. Maybe you better watch the series before asking me why I put something 'random' in there. And Dustin is meant to confuse you, you're not supposed to know if he's friend or foe, even Andy isn't sure.**

**PrincessDragon96: Heh, I just figured that was funny. Hope you like the next chapter, even though it's short. ^^'**

**randomphandom: It's pleasing to know my story can be very addicting. XD I didn't know a lot of twins, but I remember playing with a pair back in Kindergarten long ago, they didn't act all the same but it was still hard to tell who was whom for me. ^^' The idea that Danny has a twin came from Identity Crisis, and it was nice being able to use a Danny with a different personality. I may not do a lot of original storylines in this sequel since Andy has more reason to stick with Danny this time than he did in the previous book, but I'll see what I can do. Out of all the toys gone bad in that Christmas episode, Bearbert was definitely the most disturbing for me. Where did that chainsaw come from? Not to mention the face it made. If I were Jazz I probably wouldn't hold that bear anymore even after it was turn back to normal.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Panic**

I was hanging onto a wall for my dear life! Danny was pulling my arm trying to get me into the lab, but I refused to go down there with the Ecto Exodus Alarm going off! I saw Valerie following Vlad outside the house for a moment, but I was too busy trying not to get dragged off to really question why at the moment. "Let me go! If we're facing a big invasion like that then it's just suicide Danny!"

"Andy, come _on_! We need to try, if nothing else!" Danny groaned, tugging on my arm with all of his strength. "You're being such a big baby- it's an invasion, but that means we have to try and keep everybody safe!"

"Are you crazy!? We're only two 14 year old boys! Even with _ghost powers_, we're not going to be able to stand up to hundreds- possibly thousands- of angry ghosts!" I snapped before I felt a tingle go through my body- no, no, no, no! He made my body go intangible so I couldn't hold on to anything! My arms flailed around while my brother just kept pulling me.

"Well, too bad! We still need to _try_!" Danny finally brought me down to the lab before holding me in place. "Now get ready- hurry up and get into your ghost form!"

"Danny, we can't possibly stop them!" I snapped, but I transformed into my ghost form anyways. "There, happy!? Pretty soon this may just be my permanent form!"

"Relax, bro- we can do this!" My brother grinned at me, punching the air. "I'm going ghost!" He quickly transformed with that, staring at the portal. "Now then, they're gonna come through any moment, so be ready…"

I frowned a bit as I saw the Box Ghost's face popping out of the portal and yelled, "BEWARE!" dramatically.

This, of course, got my brother to start laughing. "Oh man- is it really only _you_? What kinda invasion is this"

"No." I frowned. "You really think the alarm would go off if it was just the Box Ghost?"

Suddenly a blue ecto-ray came out of the portal and hit Danny in the chest, and a blur of silver, black and green came out and pinned my brother on the ground. I looked back at him in shock, seeing Skulker had his boot on him… I guess it's a good thing he didn't know about me being a half ghost after all.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little Phantom." Skulker taunted at Danny, leaning down and smirking. "Seems like you finally got that little cloning trick of yours down- so you won't need to use illusions anymore. Still, it won't do ya much good…"

I looked back at the portal to see there were a lot more ghosts there… oh dear. Skulker then shouted, "I told you there was a way out through here! GO! GO! GOOOOO!"

I had to duck as basically just about every ghost in the entire Ghost Zone were all blasting out of the portal! They could've taken my whole head off if I hadn't ducked when I did. As soon as the ghosts were all out, I quickly summoned my Plasma Rod with my ghost ray and smashed it into Skulker's side, easily hitting him off into the wall as he phased through it. "Great, looks like we get to deal with _millions _of ghosts."

Danny grumbled, standing up and rubbing his chest. "Yeah- now I kinda wish it _was_ just the Box Ghost…" he replied before he grabbed my arm, phasing through the wall and going after Skulker. "You take some of the other ghosts- I'll deal with Skulker!"

"Danny, we're not fighting these ghosts! I think there's a reason why they all burst out of their own homes like it was on fire or something." I said with a frown.

* * *

Danny didn't seem to listen to me before he let me go and flew up at Skulker to punch him. I sighed as I tried to follow, but I still can't fly fast in the air. Thankfully I didn't have to play chase as the fight was cut short thanks to… Dora in her dragon form stopping him… Is that… Sydney Poindexter riding on her back?

"I know this may seem a little fishy, but Skulker isn't the bully here." I heard Sydney say to my brother.

I slowly made my way towards Dora and Poindexter while Danny shouted, "What? What are all of you running from!?"

"Dora? What's going on?" I asked her as I flew up, frowning curiously.

"It's just terrible, Andy…" Dora said grimly to me. She shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself. "I… _he's_ made his return- and he's building up an army as we speak! We're trying to get away from him right now, all of us…"

"Hmm? Who's the new halfa?" Poindexter asked when he looked at me and blinked.

I gave him a small wave, remembering he was the first ghost I've ever really talked with before- even though he doesn't recognize me as a ghost. But right now my focus was on Dora and what the heck was going on. "Dora, you need to calm down and explain what's going on. Who's made his return? Why aren't you with Clockwork?"

"Clockwork, he… Well, he _had_ to stay behind." She frowned, sadly looking down. "He has to stay in his tower most of the time, although he can leave once in a while. Still… I'm worried for him, with the old king returning…"

"His name is Pariah Dark." I turned when I heard Ember's voice- she was here too, but for some reason she wasn't attacking, her flame was a tiny flicker compared to normal. "And he will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

Pariah Dark… why does that name sound so familiar to me? It sent chills down my spine… Danny flew up next to me and was frowning, still in his battle-ready position. "That makes sense, but then why'd you all come through? It'd be better to stay there, and _not_ attack our town!"

"We're not here to attack your stupid little town." Ember hissed, glaring at Danny in annoyance. "We're here to run and _hide_! Nobody in the Ghost Zone would stand a chance against Pariah Dark!"

I heard barking and noticed a familiar ghost dog… that dog… wasn't that the dog that 'ruined Valerie's life'? Actually just about every ghost we've seen before were here and more. The ghosts all looked like they were in a panic actually, even Dora, I don't think I'll be able to get her to talk until she's calm down.

"Then go and hide." I said to them. "Dora, I want to talk to you later."

Dora, still in her dragon form, just gave a small nod to me. Poindexter was still surprised as he said, "You know this kid?"

"He's an old friend." Dora said to him. "But we should go before the ghost king finds us!"

As if on cue, all the ghosts flew off in scattered directions before disappearing. I have to admit… I am slightly jealous at how fast they could all fly. Danny frowned and said, "I think Vlad just became the least of our worries."

"I wish we knew more about this Pariah Dark." I said with a frown.

"I'm going to see if I can find out what's going on." Danny said as he flew off before I could stop him.

* * *

I landed and sighed… but then suddenly I heard a familiar voice behind me. "He left you behind again, huh?"

I quickly spun around and jumped back. "... Dustin?"

"Heh, in the ectoplasm." He smirked at me, crossing his arms and leaning back.

"What do you want from me?" I frowned, remembering our conversation in my dream this morning. "Do you know why all the ghosts are freaking out?"

"Yeah, of course I do. It's just like they said… the old king of darkness has returned." The ghost in front of me shrugged, casually examining his fingernails. "And I, for one, plan to be there for all of it."

"What? _You_ did this? Why would you do that!?" I snapped. "From the ghost's scared reaction this Pariah Dark is the equivalent to the biggest natural disaster ever! … Or Hitler."

"Oh relax, I wasn't anywhere near Pariah Dark's sarcophagus when he woke up!" Dustin scoffed, giving me a look. "I just want to watch the chaos when it unfolds. Kind of like dominoes, in a way- once one topples down, so do the others…"

"And you're okay with this?" I asked, glaring at Dustin angrily. "You're fine with all this chaos going on? All the ghosts coming here, scaring people? I thought you were more… _understanding_ than that!"

"Hey, I know it's bad that this kind of chaos is happening- but let's be honest, it _is _kind of funny, seeing people freak out over ghosts who are running for their lives… It's like watching a stampede- it may be terrible, but it's morbidly interesting." The ghost shrugged, leaning back and reaching out a hand to a nearby music store as it began to glow. "Still, there's one _tiny_ thing that we need to complete this whole picture, and make it all the more enjoyable to watch…"

"What are you doing?" I frowned as the window cracked and broke, letting something tiny float towards us. "What the-!?" An instrument floated just over Dustin's hand before it dropped into it. "... An… ocarina?" I looked up at him as he just smirked. "What would you want with an ocarina?"

"Ah, it's just an old comforting habit of mine- I used to play it when I was alive." He shrugged, holding the tiny flute to his mouth and playing a few notes before grinning. "It's fairly easy to master, you know… And in a situation like this, some chase music would be just fitting with the stampede of ghosts and humans, wouldn't you say Andy?"

I watched as he began playing some notes and the ocarina changed. There was a ghost aura surrounding it, much like Ember's guitar, and it became an eerie blue. How did he make the ocarina float earlier like that? Was it a ghost power or was it some kind of telekinesis? The song he played sounded… rather calming, but I didn't get why he was playing it with all the chaos going on. "What did you do? Are you psychic?" I found myself asking before I even knew what was coming out of my mouth.

Dustin chuckled, pausing as he glanced at me. "Close- I'm a telekinetic. Some ghosts use a direct show of force, but others, like myself… Well, we prefer to work from the shadows or in the background. You can understand that feeling, right?"

"W-what? N-no, I don't know what you're talking about!" I gritted my teeth, crossing my arms. "Don't you have a ghost king to run from? Everyone else seems to be all panicky about it, even Dora, Clo- I mean, a very powerful ghost's assistant is running scared!" Then I narrowed my eyes, catching something Dustin had said earlier. "Hang on- you said you knew what happened… care to elaborate?"

"Eh, I could… but honestly, it'd be more fun to watch you squirm until Pariah Dark arrives." The ghost began playing once more, this time speaking right into my head… somehow._ "He may not be as powerful as he can be, but that'll change soon… All he'll need is his ring…"_

I grabbed my head and backed away from him. "H-hey! You stay out of my head! I don't know what's going on, but I'll find out and I'm going to keep a close eye on you!" I turned to try and fly away, but I was still going at a snail's pace in the air. Ugh… this is embarrassing!

"_Alright then- go try catching up to your brother now. Not sure where he is, by this point… Seems like he left you behind. Oh well!" _Dustin laughed, his voice still echoing in my head as he kept playing that haunting tune on his ocarina.

"Ugh! Stay out of my head, I said!" I snapped back at him, glancing back as he just continued to play that ocarina of his. "And Danny just went to go catch the ghosts that escape… I know he's not going to be able to do that right now, but still! He's doing everything he can to keep this town safe."

"_Of course, I'm not saying he isn't. It just seems like he's working a bit _too_ hard, especially with those secrets of his…"_ Dustin chuckled, giving me a playful, mocking wave. _"Now then, you'd better be going to find him!"_

"Fine! I will! And you… stay out of my head!" I snapped before trying to fly faster away from him.

"_But your head is so much fun to mess with, Andy! You have so much doubt, so much going on up here…"_

I tried shutting my ears while flying away from him, of course shutting one's ears wouldn't help if the sound is coming from inside one's head. I want to get away from him! I shut my eyes as I tried to keep out his voice… and I hit someone! "Oof!"

* * *

"Daniel! What on earth are you doing out here at this time?" I froze, hearing a familiar voice. No way… he's actually up and flying as a halfa!? "Oh, don't tell me you mean to capture _every single one of these ghosts_ on your own!"

"U-uh…" I really wasn't expecting on running into _Vlad_ here of all people! … How'd I get so far so quickly anyways? Ugh, I have no time to think about that right now! I gotta say something! "I… I don't have a choice… I mean if I don't then who will? Someone's gotta protect this town." I tried to glare at him in the same hostile way Danny always did, but I just couldn't bring up the hostility so I'm betting it came more forced.

"...Daniel, are you alright?" Vlad clearly didn't buy it, as he began looking at me in confusion. "You're acting a bit strange. Well, stranger than usual I mean…"

I'm surprised he didn't mention the color of my eyes being purple, or that my hazmat suit is navy blue instead of black or the fact that I have an AP symbol on my chest instead of the DP… He probably thinks I'm either a defective clone or that I'm trying to throw him off or something. "I'm fine, Vlad! I'm just… a bit overwhelmed right now, okay?" I tried to sound annoyed here, though it's a bit hard to since I was more nervous than anything.

If anything, that made Vlad even more suspicious as he stared into my eyes suspiciously. "...Are you a clone attempting to be Daniel? Because as it is, you're doing a miserable job."

Why does everyone come to the conclusion I'm a clone? I know we look alike, but come on! "... I'm… his first prototype clone. I guess he still needs a lot of work." I said, hoping he'd buy it and leave me alone.

"I suppose… Still, Daniel will need to try again." Vlad shook his head in disappointment, aiming a hand at me. Wait, what's he doing!? "It's a shame, too- you almost look similar to him, even if in the end you are a failure of the little badger…"

"H-hey! What are you doing!?" I floated back away from him.

"I can't be having a messed up clone of Daniel's flying around here. I'm going to force you back into the boy and let him get some sleep." Vlad said to me as he shot out a hot pink ghost ray at me!

I yelped and couldn't dodge fast enough before getting hit! I yelled as the searing pain hit me in the chest and I found myself falling to the ground. I tried to slow my descent any way I could- thankfully I managed to avoid making a crater in the ground, but it didn't stop me from hitting it… Ow… the rocky road hurts… but at least it didn't kill me like it would if I was fully human. I struggled to stand up… only to fall back down in shock when Vlad landed in front of me faster than I could blink. "Wah!"

"What in the world…?" He frowned, looking at me in bemusement. "How are you still fully formed? A blast like that ought to have destroyed you…" Vlad hesitated before shrugging. "Ah, well- one more hit ought to do the trick." As he said that, he brought his arm up, preparing another attack!

I gasped as I quickly shot out a ghost ray of my own at him, hitting his arm to buy myself some time before diving underground to escape from him, but a hand grabbed my boot and threw me back out! Vlad shot at me again, but I managed to roll out of the way this time. I quickly held out my hand and formed my ghost ray. Vlad stopped in shock as he watched me form it into the Plasma Rod.

"What? Daniel, when did you learn how to manipulate your ghost ray like that?" Vlad demanded me, getting into a cautious battle position.

"I thought I was just a clone." I growled at him before I slammed the rod into the ground and created a shockwave to throw him off balance.

Vlad was caught off guard from the sudden shock wave, which gave me enough time to jump at him and swing the Plasma Rod into his chest, beating him back into a building. I stayed where I was, watching him carefully as I knew if I flew up at him he could easily throw me back or even kill me if he wanted to. Unlike my brother Danny, Vlad was very dangerous, he has no real connection with me and he's far more cold and experienced than Danny is.

"No… Daniel would never be smart enough to have learned something like that. He's too straightforward- too hasty. Sure he could be sneaky, but…" Vlad glared at me, frowning suspiciously. "And he usually would charge straight at me after knocking me into the wall, yet you just stand there, watching me instead."

I kept glaring at him as my hand tighten around my Plasma Rod. "Maybe I hold all of Danny's intelligence then. Danny could be a lot smarter than you give him credit for."

"Perhaps, but this is _not_ something he would do!" Vlad glared at me, suddenly speeding forwards and picking me up by the neck! "Now tell me, are you a clone or not!?"

I gasped and grabbed at his arm, trying to get him off me! It was getting hard to breathe like this… "I… I can't… breathe…! How… could I answer…!?" I growled as I struggled to get his hand to loosen.

"..." Vlad frowned suspiciously, but he loosened his grip enough to let me breathe. "You have a fair point… Talk- _now_."

"I-I'm not a clone… but… I'm nobody special either. I just happen to look like the ghost boy." I said, trying not to say the truth but also not to lie either. I really wasn't anyone special and it's kinda coincidence I was born as Danny's twin brother. I just hope Vlad doesn't put two and two together.

Vlad frowned suspiciously at me, though, clearly not buying. "A likely story… Any ghost worth their salt would know that what you look like _as_ a ghost is based on your life experiences as a living person! The only way you would look so similar to Daniel Phantom is if you were right beside him, experiencing the same things he did but slightly differently, just like-" He froze, his eyes widening as something finally clicked. "...Like a twin…!"

As if that was a trigger I shot out a ghost ray at his face, pushing him back while he was off guard before running in the opposite direction, trying to get away from the man. I can't believe he figured me out so easily! Then again, it's _Vlad_\- what did I expect? He's not as narrow minded as everyone else around here! But I didn't get far before someone grabbed me from behind and flew me up really high into the sky! I think I'm going to be sick…

When I looked at who caught me, who did I expect but Vlad, who was looking me over in a new light. "Andrew Fenton… _you're_ a halfa? But my scans never showed any ghost signs within you- and you certainly never came to your brother's aid before as a ghost…"

I glared back at him, growling out, "That's because I'm not a halfa. Or at least, I wasn't before."

"You weren't before? So… there was a _second _accident? But what else could have caused it apart from the Ghost Zone's portal opening?" Vlad frowned, clearly trying to puzzle this out, though he kept a firm grip on me. "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

I was trying to get him to let go of me, but he had a tight grip… And even if I could escape, what then? I'll be a sitting duck in the sky! "Hiding what? Look Vlad, maybe you're a bit annoyed that Danny and yourself aren't the only halfas anymore, but-"

"This is not the time, boy." Vlad hissed before shoving a hand in my face. "Goodnight!" He suddenly blasted me in the face before I could react, and the next thing I knew… everything went black.


	23. Chapter 23: Dustin, Friend or Foe?

**Hey everyone. I have some bad news unfortunately; due to my computer not wanting to work anymore, I'm afraid updates in general are going to be slowed down until I can get it working. I can't keep my documents in it and without that I can't upload. I was smart enough to put in one of the chapters here in advanced before it stopped working again. Sorry about this guys, until this technical difficulty gets resolve, updates will be much slower.**

**Mimi1012: I'm glad you're enjoying this story and the cliffhangers, unfortunately you'll have to start waiting again due to problems with my computer. ^^'**

**OMNISENSE95: Skulker only saw Andy's ghost form, not his human form, same goes for the other ghosts in the Ghost Zone as well as Ember. And while it's blatantly obvious that Danny Phantom's twin is naturally Andy, you can't expect them to draw that conclusion considering the universe they come from. So do you ship Andy and Valerie? X3**

**Blue: Yes, Vlad knows. Dustin sure is a mystery, isn't he? And this next chapter should be interesting.  
Yeah, the possibility of a sequel is still there, but if my co-writer Key doesn't want to work with me anymore I'm afraid that's not happening any time soon. I'm already backed up with a lot of other stories I have to get finished alone and with my computer not booting up anymore it's definitely going to be a problem with my updates. I apologize about that.**

**muney73: Sadly I won't be updating as frequent until I can get the computer problem resolved. You sure Dustin didn't start it? After all, what reason would Vlad have to open that sarcophagus in the first place if something or someone didn't manipulate him or something? Andy's playstyle is still under wraps, but you're seeing what his potential style will be later on. As for your theory, you're right about him unlocking a powerful ghost ability like Danny, of course it's different from the Ghostly Wail as I see that power for Danny only. As for what kind of power it would be, I'll let you try to guess what it is, and no it does not relate to his time visions. ^^'**

**Captivity: Relax, Andy just passed out, it's not like he's going to die or be wiped from existence or something. ^^' Well I hope you survive the drought of updates for a while. And thank you for loving Andy so much, it flatters me to know people love how I portrayed him as an OC who fits perfectly into the canon universe.**

**anjanishe: Andy's a lot less experienced with his ghost powers than Danny is, so of course he wouldn't last very long against Vlad. Yeah, I try to stick close to the canon and only change what needs to be changed with Andy. This chapter will make you wonder more about Dustin. And thank you for being patient.**

**Nine-tailed k: Yup, it's fun watching my own character using his own kind of skills to fight Vlad, even if it's not physical.**

**ZAFT Prime: Vlad already figured there was a second accident. ^^' It's not hard to put two and two together since the Ghost Portal accident is the only legit way to turn half ghost in this universe, anything else would just cause them to melt into real ghosts as you saw in the movie finale of my previous book.**

**sjsreader: Well... you might have to try to be a little more patient due to reasons above. ^^' But I'll try to find a way to update again even with my computer not wanting to boot up.**

**CalmTheHydreigon: Well it IS a kid friendly story after all, no actual cussing is allowed. And Vlad knocked him out because he's Vlad. XP**

**PrincessDragon96: Yeah, quite interesting indeed.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Dustin; Friend or Foe?  
**

_I didn't know where I was. I was just standing in front of a big sarcophagus, but it was open and empty. I didn't know where to go or what to do… so I just sat there… feeling tired. What happened to me? I remember running into Vlad but… then he found out and the jerk decided to knock me out… Then my ears perked up when I heard something being played on an ocarina nearby._

_I frowned, turning around to see Dustin, playing that ocarina he had stolen from the store! After a few more moments of playing, he paused, giving me a smirk. "Ah, how wonderful to see you again Andy… I'd say I'm surprised, but we both know the truth."_

"_What do you mean?" I asked, frowning in confusion. "What happened?"_

_The ghost just smirked knowingly as he shrugged. "I'm not going to spoil the mystery… If you're awake or asleep, does it matter either way? The information is likely true no matter what…"_

"_Information? …" I frowned. "Ugh… I think Vlad knocked me out. What are you doing here again, anyways? Do you just like bugging me?"_

"_Well, it _is_ fun…" Dustin chuckled, leaning back and playing a few more notes on the Ocarina. "Still, this is just a much more secure way of talking- nobody can hear us here."_

_I looked at the sarcophagus, seeing that it was open and empty. "What was sleeping in here? Was it that ghost king Dora mentioned?" _

"_Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" He stopped leaning back as he flew over to the sarcophagus, patting it as if it were a prized pet rather than an item. "This is the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep- back when Pariah Dark was in full power, the Ring of Rage was separated from his Crown of Fire, making him much weaker before placing him in here so he couldn't try to regain control over the Ghost Zone. Unfortunately for us… _someone_ decided to wake him up."_

"_... You seem to know a lot about this Pariah Dark… Why don't you tell me more about him since all the other ghosts were too scared to say anything about him?" I said with my arms crossed. "It's the least you could do after invading my mind every time I sleep!"_

_Dustin just laughed at that, smirking at me. "Hey, it's a good way to speak with you without a certain _twin_ listening in!" He then shrugged. "Still, I know just as much as anybody else… He used to be a benevolent but weak king, up until he learned about the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire. After he gained both items, he grew power-hungry, destroying any ghost that could _possibly_ stand in his way, so the Ancient Ones decided to stop him."_

"_Figures." I frowned, crossing my arms and looking at the sarcophagus in irritation._

_"Figures what?" Dustin asked, raising an eyebrow at me in bemusement._

"_It happens all the time. People who used to be kind hearted, gentle and benevolent easily become twisted, corrupted and let powers go to their head whenever they get them…" I said with a glare as I stared at the empty sarcophagus. "It happened to my brother and it happened to the ghost king. Why is it so easy to influence and corrupt the pure hearted!?"_

"_..." The black-haired ghost chuckled at that, shrugging as he leaned against the sarcophagus. "Simple- people go for the most pure-hearted first… And if you have enough power to obliterate anybody in your way, why waste time being kind? Now then, I'm assuming you want to know who let this Pariah out of his coffin, right?"_

"_Why waste time being kind!? Why waste time destroying everything and _hurting_ people? That's what I'd like to know. In the end you'll just be alone for the rest of your miserable life." I hissed sourly before turning to him. "But yes, I _would_ like to know who was crazy enough to let Pariah out like that and why…"_

"_Well, I won't tell you directly- even this isn't fully safe…" Dustin closed his eyes before he smirked, pointing at me. "But let me ask you this: who is the one person, halfa or ghost, that would learn about Pariah Dark's story, and rather than be terrified of him being let loose, get tempted by the prospect of _ultimate power_ enough to let him out?"_

_I frowned at that… Ghost or halfa? What's he implying? "Any ghost would be tempted with the promise of ultimate power- humans too. But if you're narrowing it down to halfas, there's only three in existence right now. It could be me, Danny or Vlad, but I don't think any of us would care for ultimate power. Especially not me or Danny after that… incident. Vlad… he didn't seem the type to care for such things, he mostly just wants love… from Mom and Danny." I pointed out, crossing my arms._

_Dustin rolled his eyes, looking at me. "Yes, and how likely would _that_ be without forcing them? Hmm? You know how much your brother and mother love your dad- they'd never leave him!"_

"_... You have a point." I frowned, feeling uncomfortable. "He could've tried mind controlling them, or blackmail, but uh…" I stopped before shaking my head. "I guess ultimate power works too. Wait… are you saying VLAD woke him up? Don't be ridiculous, Vlad's smarter than that… right?"_

_The ghost chuckled, giving me a knowing grin. "Maybe, maybe not… but I'll say this- keep an eye on Valerie. Vlad's given her _more_ than just equipment for her ghost hunt, he may even have given her a ring…"_

"_... Okay, you do know what that just implied right?" I almost laughed at that, shaking my head in amusement. "Isn't he a little old for her? I mean, shouldn't he be giving the ring to Mom or someone closer to his own age? That's considered pedophilia. The jokes just go on and on."_

_Dustin rolled his eyes at that, glaring at me slightly. "You know what I meant- Vlad's given Valerie the Ring of Rage so that Pariah Dark doesn't go after him or anybody in the same house as him! Try to get that ring away from her, and soon, or she'll be ghost bait…"_

"_... Why are you helping me anyways? And why not tell my brother Danny? You helped us before, right? So why not again?" I asked him, frowning in confusion as I thought of that. "Why just tell me?"_

"_Well, wouldn't Danny just charge in and demand Vlad to take the ring back?" Dustin deadpanned, giving me another look. "You and I are similar, Andy- I said this already, and I meant it. You and I _plan_ before doing anything… and right now, that's what we need to survive this, not Danny's battle experience."_

"_Danny's smarter than you give him credit for." I frowned, reluctantly sighing. "But… you might be right on that one. Still… Danny does stand a better chance against the incoming disaster than I do. I can't even fly faster than a car could run, and for speed ghosts that's really slow. You should know, you're a speed ghost too!"_

"_...Heh- you didn't notice at all, did you?" Dustin chuckled suddenly, making me blink in confusion. "When you were talking to me, you were easily flying just as fast as Danny could."_

"_What?" I frowned at him, blinking. "... What do you mean? I don't even remember flying that much."_

"_When you weren't so focused on flying so much you just naturally flew." Dustin shrugged._

"_What? It can't be that easy! Flying is just unnatural!" I snapped. "Not to mention I couldn't even outfly Vlad before he knocked me out!"_

"_Hey, hey, cool down- my point is you likely weren't thinking of actually flying, you just did it!" Dustin quickly said, holding up a hand to stop me from talking so much._

_I decided to put the whole Vlad knocking me out incident to the back of my mind for now as I glared at the ghost in front of me. "I don't believe you. There's no way I could've just flown like that so easily, I've been struggling to do that for two months! You don't just suddenly get good because you _just_ do it!"_

"_Well, believe me or not, but I know what I saw…" He shrugged, lifting the ocarina to his lips once more. "Still, you'd better wake up soon, now won't you?" And before I could respond, he began playing once more, causing everything to grow blurry…_

* * *

I slowly began opening my eyes to find myself in our room… but something was different. I was on the wrong side of the room… and something or someone's holding me… it sure felt pretty cozy and warm… I haven't felt like this since Danny and I got separated beds when we were eight… I miss those days. I wonder if it's some kind of new blanket…? I just curled up a bit more… maybe school's canceled today due to the insane amount of ghosts… I don't want to move from this spot right now…

Still… I can't rest for _too_ long- if Dustin's right, then Pariah Dark will be invading Amity Park soon… And I think it's going to be even tougher than the 'invasion' yesterday… But I wonder, what can I do about that? Pariah Dark sounds pretty powerful, especially if he was able to chase away all the ghosts from their homes… Maybe Dora could help me out? But I don't even know where she went in all this chaos...

Before I could think anymore, though, I felt my blanket moving a bit… that's weird… and… is that breathing I hear behind me? What kind of blanket _is_ this? I frowned in confusion before freezing as I heard a familiar voice mumbling out something. "Mom… Dad… I dun wanna go to school today… zzz…"

W-wait, is that… Danny!? Am I sleeping with him right next to me!? … Wait… is he… my BLANKET!? I slowly turned my head to see he was indeed there, and he had his arms wrapped around me as if I was a stuffed toy or something! This is… really awkward… We haven't really cuddled like this since we were eight, this is… really embarrassing… why did Danny put me on his bed?

…Come to think of it, was _Danny_ even the one who put me here? I remembered Vlad being the last person, or halfa, I saw before being knocked out- did he bring me up to my bed or something? I doubt he'd exactly know which bed is which… so I guess it'd make sense… But why didn't Danny just move me to my own bed? Why did he sleep next to me? Ugh, so many questions!

I tried to move a bit, but he just squeezed me tighter, nuzzling my back with a sleepy grin. I frowned, it was clear he wasn't going to let me go until he wakes up. I could try going intangible… but that would probably wake him up. What should I do? This is so awkward! I glanced around, looking for a teddy bear or SOMETHING for Danny to snuggle instead of me- if he didn't have something to hold, that'd probably wake him up… Just my luck, though, nothing was around.

I sighed, grumbling under my breath. I guess I could use this time to plan or something- but this is still such a weird way to do it… The other ghosts may have just fled upon hearing that Pariah Dark was awake without learning how tough he was at the time- Dustin said he wasn't really powerful until he wore the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire, so there's that tiny advantage. Still… if Vlad really _did_ take the ring and give it to Valerie, she'll be in a lot of trouble. I can't just ask for her to give it to me or she'll think I'm crazy or on the ghost's side!

I frowned, tapping my forehead in an attempt to think. There's got to be a way to get the ring away from her… If the king is looking for it, it's only a matter of time before he sends in his army to find it, and that could mean big trouble for Amity Park. I wonder if Pariah Dark will use a knight kind of ghost… like maybe the Fright Knight as his servant? That'd be interesting to see… No, no- gotta stay focused.

I guess if Pariah Dark is strong enough to chase away ghosts without the ring, then there's a good chance neither of us could take him on even with our powers combined… The way I see it, the best way to defeat the ghost king is to put him back into that sarcophagus… But even then, that won't exactly be easy, and it'll _definitely_ be impossible if he has both of his artifacts at once. I sighed… In the end, it's like a game of keep-away, since if Pariah Dark gets the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire, almost nothing could stop him… An imagine of lighting struck down and the entire world was obliterated in my mind… No! I can't let that happen! Not after everything I went through to keep this world safe! Calm down, Andy… there's still time…

"Hmm…" I froze when I heard my brother stirring behind me. In my panic from an awkward situation, I quickly shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I heard him yawning and felt him stretching a bit. "Oh, man… I definitely needed my rest!" I heard him groan before he turned and glanced at me. "...Still not awake yet, huh…?"

I had to keep my heart rate down and from the blood rushing to my cheeks. This felt awkward… I never had to pretend I was asleep in front of my own brother before! Gotta keep my breathing calm… He still had his arms wrapped around me… Danny then chuckled, nuzzling my cheek! H-huh!? "Well… you get all the sleep you want, bro- you need it…"

What the fudge cake is he doing!? Danny usually doesn't do that… I heard his footsteps moving around the room. I slowly opened my eyes to see what he's doing. Danny was sighing as he was changing out of his pajamas. "Can't believe I have to go searching for every ghost I know- and about a million I don't- and capture them all!"

I slowly lifted my head and decided to speak up, 'yawning' to make it seem like I just woke up. "Maybe you shouldn't… Hey bro, mind telling me why I'm on _your_ bed?"

Danny froze, glancing back at me before smiling sheepishly. "I… aaaah… e-er, that is… I think Vlad mistook my bed for yours? And I didn't wanna move you in case you woke up, s-so… yeah." he finished awkwardly.

"So did you sleep in my bed?" I asked him as I sat up, knowing full well he didn't.

"Er… yeaaaaah, I did…" Danny chuckled even more awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously before he shook his head. "A-anyways, why _shouldn't_ I catch all the ghosts? They're causing a lot of chaos!"

"Well what good would it do you?" I asked him, shrugging. "They've been run out of their homes. If you catch them and try to put them back, they'll just come out again. I think it'd be better if you stop whatever's making them all fleeing their homes like that rather than trying to force them back in one-by-one."

"I guess…" Danny sighed, before he glanced at me, something clearly on his mind. "Er… h-hey bro? You don't… remember anything from last night, do you? I'm just kinda curious, ya know?"

"..." I guessed he would ask me that. I didn't really want to talk about it, especially since it involved him… "It's… well… Do you remember when we talked about how that incident… affected both of us?" We hadn't really touched on it since that night two months ago, we both just kinda forgot about it really. Vlad knocked me out and I guess it's natural Danny would want to know why, but even I don't know why… but this is just as good time as any to bring up that corrupted era again.

My bro hesitated before nodding slowly as he rubbed his arm and glanced away. I quickly spoke up. "B-but it hasn't really bothered me since I've started training with my powers, really!" I just don't know why I keep suffering relapses from time to time, it's gotten better but it still happens.

Danny sighed, glancing at me awkwardly. "I… Andy… you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

I gave him a lighthearted chuckle, crossing my arms. "Let me guess… Jazz talked to you last night, right?" Danny blinked before giving me a nod, and I smirked, giving a nod of my own. "Yeah, I figured she would. Well, I thought I was getting better so… I didn't want to bring it up again… because I know how guilty you were about it, and I would hate to burden you with something that happened a while back."

"Y-yeah, but…" Danny sighed, looking at me worriedly before he suddenly hugged me! Uh… what's he doing? "I-I don't want you to have to deal with something like this all on your own- not if I can help!"

… You know, sometimes I forget that Danny's just a kid himself and that he's still my brother. I slowly wrapped my arms around him to give him a hug of my own. "Th-thanks Danny… I guess I needed that…"

* * *

About an hour later, after Danny and I had gotten dressed and eaten, we were walking to school with Tucker and Sam- apparently we still had school even with a ghost invasion… Tucker seemed to still be himself, unfortunately, as he was laughing at the mention of Danny and I hugging. "W-wow, are you serious you two? You actually HUGGED each other?"

"Not so loud Tucker!" Danny snapped, crossing his arms. "And what's wrong with hugging? We're just showing our brotherly love, that's all!"

"You two haven't hugged since we left elementary school!" Tucker laughed, patting my back in amusement.

"It was an emotional moment!" I grumbled, crossing my arms as well. "I fail to see how that's so funny to you…"

"I-I'm sorry, but it's hilarious! You and Danny cuddling each other in your sleep?" He continued to chuckle, shaking his head with a grin. "Priceless! I wish I had a camera and a time machine just to get that!"

I grabbed his red burnett hat and stuffed it into his laughing mouth, gagging and shutting him up. "Maybe we should get pictures of your private little moments and then scream it out to the entire school! Maybe it'd be funny then, wouldn't it?"

"Come on Andy, you know he's just joking, right?" Sam said to me, gently putting a hand on my shoulder, and I frowned at her.

"Oh, so it's okay for him to joke around with what we do, but if it's you then suddenly it's wrong?" I snapped at her, glaring with a huff.

Sam shrugged, putting her arms behind her head. "Yeah, sure, I'd be a bit mad, but I'd get over it in a bit- that's the thing…" She then glanced ahead of us and winced, frowning. "Oh geez… Andy? You'd better run."

"Uh… why?" I asked, blinking in confusion.

But she didn't even get a chance to tell me before I heard Star's loud voice yelling at me. "FENTON! How dare you walk out on Paulina when she needed your help! I warned you that my fist may get violent if you don't!"

"Oh come on, Star! I'm not the kind of tutor Paulina needs!" I said back to her, waving my hands in front of me. "Seriously, she'd be better off with someone like Dash!"

"Except he's being tutored by _you_, and you already agreed to!" She growled, shoving her knuckles under my nose. Oooh boy… "Now are you going to keep your promise or do I have to give you a knuckle sandwich?"

"Okay, first of all… put that fist down." I used my hands to gently move her fist down from under my nose. "Second… _I'm_ not the one tutoring Dash, it's my sister Jazz who is, I just happen to live in the same house. And third… _I _didn't make that promise- my lovesick brother did, but he doesn't speak for me okay? Do you understand my situation now?" I said as calmly and clearly as I possibly could.

Star paused for a moment before nodding. "...Yeah, I understand the situation alright!" She then grabbed the back my shirt, tugging it over my head! "Doesn't mean I'm letting you get out of tutoring Paulina, Fenton!"

I pushed her back quickly and grabbed my shirt away from her. "You really don't like listening to reason." I growled irritably, crossing my arms angrily. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Danny sneaking away while Sam and Tucker were watching this argument in surprise, but I didn't care right then. "I. Can't. Tutor. Her. Get it through your thick skull, Star!"

The blonde glared at me angrily as she moved her fist back for a punch. "Oh, that's it Fenton! You're getting it no-" She suddenly yelped, feeling her feet fly out from under her! Was that a stick? "Whooooooa!" Star fell down, rubbing her sore butt as she glared at me. "T-this isn't over, Fenton!"

I blinked down at the stick, where did this come from? I turned back to see Danny just suddenly appeared and he was laughing. "Well that got her to stop."

"Danny!" Sam scolded him. "I know Star was being a jerk to your brother, but do you really think it's smart to use your powers like that? What if someone saw you?"

"Oh come on Sam, I've gone on this long without anyone discovering anything." Danny said. "Besides, she was going to hurt Andy and I wasn't going to just let that happen."

"Hey." I turned to see Valerie, she was looking in the direction Star just ran off too. "What happened to Star? She sure seemed pretty angry about something."

"She was getting mad that I wouldn't tutor Paulina." I sighed.

"Since when do you tutor?" Valerie chuckled.

"Since Dash started being tutored by Jazz." I rolled my eyes. "Apparently Paulina thinks I'm the one tutoring him. I'm mostly helping him with biology and his self esteem issues. So how are you feeling Val? I heard you were really sick yesterday."

"I was and I heard some pirate ghosts were on the loose. That really makes me mad that I was too sick to do anything. Well not anymore, this time I'm ready to take on any ghost invasion, including those Phantom twins!" Valerie said with determination in her eyes.

I sighed, feeling awkward that she's my friend but she also hates a part of me too. "Look, I'm sure the Phantom twins don't mean any harm. You just misunderstood them…"

"They're ghosts Andy! They don't deserve the benefit of the doubt!" She snapped at me, crossing her arms.

I looked down at her hands, noticing the green and black ring with a skull on it. That must be the Ring of Rage. "Hey Val, where'd you get that ring?"

"Oh this?" She suddenly looked nervous, covering it up with her other hand. "It's just… something in my family- it's important to me."

* * *

I was about to say something about that when I felt that familiar and annoying hot feeling coming up my throat. I had to turn away before releasing the mist from my mouth so Valerie wouldn't see it.

"What's wrong, Andy?" She asked me in concern, noticing me turn away.

"Erm… it's nothing, just a bit of heartburn." I said hesitantly. "Listen, I have to go, but I'll talk to you about this later."

"What? Where are you going?" She asked me as I began running down the hall, knowing I needed to find where that ghost was before Valerie did.

"There's… something I need to take care of." I said to her. "Just be careful." I said before turning the corner.

"Wah!?" I quickly slide to a stop when I saw a familiar ghost right in front of me, but I couldn't stop myself before I literally ran into him- and he wasn't intangible either. "Ow!" Both of us bumped into each other, quickly falling to the floor in a pile.

"Ugh…" The ghost groaned before glancing at me and chuckling. "Wow- even when I don't try to get us to meet up, it ends up happening anyways…" He turned intangible to get free of the pile, turning tangible again as he stood up and held out a hand for me to grab. "C'mon up, Andy- I'm sure you're sensing the same thing I am."

"You mean that wasn't you I was sensing?" I frowned but stood up myself, crossing my arms in confusion. "Then who was I sensing…?"

The ghost in front of me just smirked knowingly, tapping his forehead. "Well, let's just say even ancient ghost kings can learn a few tricks when planning an ambush… Say, when the protectors of an area are at school- you sensed him coming into Amity Park."

"Protectors?" I shook my head, frowning. "Where's Danny? I would think he'd be the first to head out to find this ghost king." The ghost shrugged, still looking fairly confident, and I grumbled to himself, glaring at him. "Look Dustin, if you know what's going on, why don't you help me stop it? You helped us before, why not now?"

Dustin, for that's who it was, just kept grinning at me knowingly. He looked surprisingly human- heck, if I didn't know he was a ghost, I would've assumed it was someone else in the area! "Trust me, I'm planning to- but I'm not much of an active fighter if I can help it, plasma weapons aside. No, I'd rather lead you to where your allies in this battle are going to be…"

"Wha-" I suddenly heard a loud explosion outside, making me jump in shock. I turned to the window to see Danny- in his ghost form- tackling Vlad out into the football field. "They're fighting NOW!?"

"Yep." Dustin leaned against the windowsill, glancing out and shaking his head in amusement. "Your brother's quite hotheaded when he wants to be- and it doesn't help that it's in Vlad's nature to taunt him…" He smirked at me, patting my back. "Still, you'd better hurry out there and help them settle their differences before Fright Knight cuts them in two- and we don't want _that_, now do we?"

"But Vlad knows I'm half ghost…" I frowned hesitantly while looking out the window. "I don't know what I should do- besides, there's no way I can fly to them in time to get them to stop! I'm sure Vlad will have enough sense to stop my brother from fighting him, right?"

"Maybe, maybe not… Do you really want to take that chance, though?" Dustin kept smirking at me, and I couldn't help but frown. Was he right- would Vlad and Danny just keep fighting? "Besides, it's either that or try to get the Ring of Rage away from this area- and quickly, before Pariah Dark's army arrives… Not that you could ever fly fast enough on your _own_."

"I don't know how I'm going to get the Ring of Rage away from Valerie, but…" I looked out the window, and I saw Vlad grabbing Danny's throat before throwing him down, saying something to him but I can't hear him. I noticed they were being surrounded by those skeleton ghosts and being approached by the Fright Knight himself. "See? They stopped fighting each other!"

"Eh, fair point…" Dustin shrugged before he smirked once more, glancing to something a little ways away from the football field. "Still, it looks as if your friend Valerie's suiting up for battle… and bringing Fright Knight just what he wants."

"What? She's going to go out there too!?" I knew I had to do something, but what can I even do? I frowned worriedly, glancing at the ghost beside me. "Dustin, can't you fly me out there?"

Dustin shrugged, yawning and doing a catlike stretch as he closed his eyes. "Eh, speed may be more my thing than power, but I certainly wouldn't be fast enough to get you there in time." He then paused, opening one eye and smirking confidently at me. "However… I _can_ get you to fly _yourself_ there faster. What do you say?"

"You can? I haven't been able to fly fast even after having these powers for two months- what can you do for me in a minute that I couldn't do in two months? …You're not going to throw me are you?" I frowned, remembering how my brother threw me into a tree. There were more explosions outside, we're wasting time just talking here! "Never mind- whatever it is you're going to do then do it now!"

"Alright, as you wish." Dustin chuckled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his… ocarina? "I'd say get ready, but… Well, I doubt you'd _ever_ be ready for this." With that, he put the flute to his lips and began to play a haunting tune…

Before I could ask why he's playing that ocarina when my brother's out there in trouble, everything around me suddenly began to ripple, like reality's being distorted! I gasped when the entire school around me became a dark inversion of itself, and ghosts began overrunning the place. What's going on? I could see hear the faint haunting tune of the ocarina Dustin was playing, and it seems to have an echo to it now. I could see Corrupted Danny appearing before me again… I took a deep breath to try and calm down… With a clearer mind than I had with Vlad earlier, this all felt way too vivid yet disorientating to be another relapse… is Dustin manipulating what I'm seeing?

Unfortunately I couldn't keep my head clear for long, Corrupted Danny hissed in my ear something that was too hard to ignore. _"Fly, bro… give me a _bit_ of a challenge before I make you join me." _He laughed cruelly, giving me a fanged smirk.

When I didn't move, he suddenly held out his clawed hand at me. I gasped when I felt my body moving on its own. "Wh-what are you doing!? L-let go!" It felt like my body was nothing more than a puppet with strings! I felt something tugging forcibly against my core… it hurts… I couldn't stop the ring of light that appeared on my torso, changing me into my ghost form. Is this some kind of telekinesis? When did Danny learn how to do that!?

"_Now you are like me in every way bro. Time for you to learn how to fly! If not, then you'll be caught~."_ Corrupted Danny smirked at me evilly.

I gasped and tried to back away, but he froze my body before I could get too far. I groaned and tried to fight against his hold but I fell on my hands and knees… what's he doing to me? "Let… let me… go!"

My 'brother' just chuckled darkly, leaning down and tilting my chin up so I was forced to look into his blood-red eyes… _"I could, but it's so much more fun to watch my prey squirm… knowing they can't escape~ Isn't that right, Andy?"_

"You… you're not Danny!" I snapped as I curled my hands into fists. "Leave me alone!" I froze, though, when I felt his cold, sharp nails gently stroking my cheek like I'm some kind of amusing pet.

"_Heh… you really are stubborn, Andy…"_ Corrupted Danny's smirk grew as he trailed his clawed finger down around my cheek- what the heck is he even doing!? _"It's going to make turning you that much more fun… especially with your screams of _mercy_…"_ He reached out his hand towards my chest.

My eyes widened in horror at that, shaking my head in terror. "NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at him before tackling him down. He grinned at me before I quickly turned intangible and flew out the window, not thinking about anything other than to get away from that monster my brother turned into.

* * *

Before I even realized what I was doing, I ended up tackling another ghost on a field somewhere, and fell to the ground in pain… Ugh… that hurt… Then I suddenly heard my brother's voice again… oh no… he caught up to me already! "Ow- geez, Andy! Why'd you have to bump into me like that? And it's kind of a bad time!"

...Wait… h-huh!? I looked down, confirming that, somehow, the ghost below me was… my own brother, and not Corrupted Danny or some random ghost! I blinked at him before noticing the area around me wasn't all inverted or distorted… I was on the football field.

"I-I'm sorry Danny… I… I just…" I glared back at the school- I could just imagine that smug look on Dustin's face. So he can manipulate what I can see? This kid's more dangerous than I thought...

"Guess what everyone? Valerie, the greatest ghost hunter of Amity Park is here!" I snapped out of it when I heard Valerie's voice just before she fired a bazooka at us! What the he- WHY IS SHE DOING THAT WHEN THERE ARE SO MANY OTHER GHOSTS AROUND!? … Oh right, she has a personal grudge on us.

"She really is quite good at this." I heard Vlad say as he approached us- I see he's in his ghost form too. This is awkward… I guess there's no denying that me and Danny are two separate halfas. "But unfortunately, Valerie, you're shooting at the wrong target!"

"W-wha- what do you mean, ghost!?" Valerie was likely glaring at Vlad while she aimed the bazooka at him, right before a ghost fired off an ecto blast at her, making her swerve to dodge! "Yah! ...Okay, fair point…"

"Look, I know this is going to sound word, but THAT guy-" Danny pointed at a knight-like ghost, which I believe is the Fright Knight. "Is the problem right now. How about we call a temporary truce?"

Valerie didn't seem all that happy at the proposal, but it's hard to tell her expression in that mask. "I dunno- still don't trust you, or your spooky friend… and your twin brother."

I looked away from that harsh remark. But Danny spoke up, shrugging as he tossed an ecto-ray at a ghost getting a bit too close. "You don't have to trust us, just FIGHT with us!"

I looked over to see- to my surprise- she actually shook his hand. I wonder, what made Valerie decide to fight with us? Must be the heat of the moment. Some of the skeleton ghosts came charging at me, but I blasted them away with a ghost ray. I was hesitant on summoning my Plasma Rod with Valerie here, though- what if she recognized my fighting style?

I guess I don't have to worry about that, she's too busy blasting the Fright Knight with her bazooka… Vlad's helping out with his clones, while Danny blasted or punched the other ghosts that came near him. I summoned my ghost ray into my hands before forming them into a ball, then throwing them like baseballs, hitting back the skeleton ghosts into pieces! Now this is what I call a ball game!

"Why aren't you flying?" I heard Valerie suddenly ask from above me. "This would be easier if you weren't on the ground all the time! Most of the fight is in the air!"

"I… can't…" I frowned, rubbing the back of my neck. "I'm not a very good flyer."

"Are you kidding me? You beat me here when you flew past me!" She snapped, slamming her board into a skeletal ghost right below her. "Now stop kidding around and actually _help_ us!"

I flew past her? How did I do that? … I didn't have time to ponder this right now, because the Fright Knight was charging at me with his sword. I quickly hit him in the head with the ghost ray baseball, knocking him back a bit before Valerie joined in with her bazooka, then Danny and Vlad both blasted him with their ghost rays. I'm actually surprised he survived all that onslaught.

"Fools! I had simply wanted to seize the ring and return to Pariah's keep, but now I see you want to do this the hard way. By the power vested in me by my lord and liege…" Fright Knight suddenly raised his sword above his head and slammed it into the ground, causing waves of ghost energy spreading across the land.

* * *

**Heh... I know, it's another cliffhanger. ^^' Sorry about this guys, but maybe I can find a way to update without relying on the computer that refuses to cooperate. Until then, try to be patient with me guys. I apologize for this and hope to be able to update again soon. I do have other fans waiting too after all and it breaks my heart when I'm unable to update for all of you guys, maybe I can use my Mom's computer for it or something. Until then, I am DarkFoxKit and I look forward to hearing from you.**


	24. Chapter 24: When a Ghost Boy gets High

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays! ... It's a shame that I couldn't upload the Christmas episode on here, it would've been a lot more fitting. ^^' Oh well, take what you can get. I was going to upload this last week, but since next week a.k.a. today is Christmas, I decided to wait so I can give you guys a nice present in the form of another chapter. Enjoy! And in case you're wondering, I still need a new computer, but at least I can make this work. ^^'**

**sjsreader: Yeah, technology can be so troublesome once they breakdown. Heh, well this is rated K+ after all, so no vulgar words allowed, otherwise it probably wouldn't have been 'fudge cake'. ^^' Ah, funny story about that scene. Originally I had a full scene with Danny's point of view seeing Vlad put in his unconscious twin in his bed. And then talks to Jazz about him, but I deleted it since I wanted the readers to be just as confused as Andy was. XD And you'd be surprised how much we humans sabotage ourselves because we overthink things, and I'm applying that same logic here with Andy. Ah, Dustin's quite the character as you'll soon see. ^^'**

**Captivity: Do you really want Valerie to figure it out now? ^^' And you want Andy to tutor Paulina... is it because you ship those two?**

**muney73: Merry Christmas! :D Well I am getting a hand-me-down computer if that means anything. ^^' Well he didn't overshadow Vlad, but he did manipulate him. And you'll see Dustin's reason once the story reaches the climax of Reign Storm. And technically it wasn't a ghost that possessed Danny in the movie finale, more like an ancient power Freakshow and his family held in their crystal ball that corrupts the wielder.  
**

**Blue: Thanks for the picture! :D And it seems most people really liked the cuddling scene. ^^' I was more worried people would get the wrong idea with it.**

**CalmTheHydreigon: Too bad, I'm a writer who loves leaving cliffhangers. :3**

**Mimi1012: Dustin is quite a character. ^^' He... finds Valerie? What?**

**ZAFT Prime: I'm getting a hand-me-down... but hey, it has all I need... hopefully. ^^' I think you'll like this chapter. :)**

**OMNISENSE95: Heh. Hand-me-down computer should be fun. Well most people, especially with low self esteem (like me) tend to subconsciously hold ourselves back due to overthinking and fear. Of course Andy will grow as a character so it won't last too much longer.**

**Jade Knight: ... Why are you even here? Have you even bothered reading the sequel to Child of Mew? Cause it's been out for two years or so already. It's called The Child of Mew: Shadows of Kanto. Please don't leave a review in a completely different story just to tell me to update another, it's kind of insulting.**

**KingStarfire: We think the hard drive went bad. But I'm getting a hand-me-down computer to use anyways.**

**Nine-tailed k: Everyone loves the cuddle scene. X3 Heh, Dustin as Johnny 13. XD I guess in a way he is Andy's Johnny 13.**

**anjanishe: I'm glad you enjoyed reading about them then. XD Had to find someway to replace Dash, right? The brothers are indeed cute together, in a brotherly love kind of way. Dustin's got some interesting powers as you'll soon see in this chapter.**

**lokiAU10: Yeah, I think it's pretty obvious if the series wasn't cancelled then Dan a.k.a. Dark Danny Phantom would've returned. It's really too bad though, they had so much potential for it. And I'm pumped for it too, now I just gotta get there. ^^'**

**Luna Lillyth: Of course, these stories are in Andy's point of view after all. And everyone loves the cuddles.**

**PrincessDragon96: Yes, yes they are cute. And well I also needed a bit of a break from the story since I have to focus on other stories too, plus I kinda hit writer's block and I really hate that. Have fun trying to figure out Dustin.**

**BrawlerOfBeasts: I am just relishing in your compliments about Andy, I hope you don't mind. When I first started writing My Brother's a Ghost, I was worried people would write the story off because of having an OC as the main character (and some people actually were), but I am very glad to see Andy's rising in popularity and becoming a respectable character that could easily integrate himself into the actual series without it being cringe worthy. Thank you again for saying why you like Andy in detail and giving me full support!**

**Mana: Heh, thank you for the compliment, but I'm nowhere near Pearl84's level. I'll admit I did take some inspiration from her ideas about how halfas and ghosts in general works, but I also use my own theories and ideas. And yeah, I knew a lot of people would be skeptical with the whole twin thing, or even the OC thing, but I wanted to show how the show could've benefited if they had a twin like Andy added into the mixed. Something I like to think Jazz went through herself with Danny, but to a greater extent since the twin was much closer to Danny than Jazz was. It certainly made for an interesting idea and I wanted to make a whole story based off it. The whole making friends with Dash thing took me by surprise too actually, the idea came when I read another DP fanfic that was based off of the Yugioh story line and I realized that Dash is rarely ever portrayed as anything other than a bully so I wanted to change that with this. As for the bullhorn thing with the parents, while that would've been funny, that's not in Andy's character. ^^' While it's not blatantly stated, Andy_ is_ actually pretty shy. And I don't plan on the Mansons being heartless, but I don't have much planned for them either so don't expect to see them much in this story. ^^'**

**The whole Reign Storm arc is already written, but if you want to make suggestions for Identity Crisis or The Fenton Menace, be my guest. I'm not really all too sure what to do in those episodes.**

**Angel wings? *raises an eyebrow* He's half ghost, not half celestial being. Besides, I already have something else in mind for him. I've seen a lot of artwork depicting Danny with angel wings, but I'm not interested in adding wings on either brother, sorry. ^^' And the reason why Andy can't fly right is because he's really sabotaging himself by his fear and overthinking, it has nothing to do with him physically.**

**Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Valerie. She's going to be important later on in the story. I can imagine a lot of people are ticked off at Valerie's prejudice against ghosts just because a ghost dog made of mess of things. She had every right to be angry, but this is just too much. And since the story is in Andy's point of view, well don't expect everything that wasn't in the show to be shown here if Andy isn't there to hear it himself. As for the weapon in choice, would you prefer they used exorcism or the Bible to fight ghosts or use actual weapons to have an action packed battle with ghosts? I get that it would require a suspension of disbelief and all, but hey, if it works then don't question it. Happy holidays to you too! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 24: When a Ghost Boy gets High  
**

I looked up and frowned as I noticed a large green dome was covering the entire city. What's going on? "I now claim this city now and forever under the territory of Pariah Dark, the king of all ghosts!" The Fright Knight finished his earlier sentence.

Danny suddenly flew up at the dome and tried to punch it, but it repelled him back as if it were a ghost shield. I saw Valerie doing the same, but it repelled her too… Looks like nobody, human or ghost will be leaving this city as long as that dome exists.

"Hey! Put down this stupid thing!" Valerie demanded as she moved her hoverjet towards the Fright Knight.

"Wait, stop!" I yelled to her, but he smacked her away. "Valerie!"

She fell to the ground unconscious, and her suit suddenly deactivated, showing her true identity and her injuries. I quickly ran over to her in concern… She's out cold- how hard did the Fright Knight hit her?

"Is she okay?" Danny asked as he flew down beside me, checking her too.

"The sword is sunk, the die now cast. The sword removed shall signal fast- make reappear the ring thou hast, or your next day shall be your last." The Fright Knight said suddenly before he disappeared in a puff of smoke, turning into bats flying past us.

"'The ring thou hast'?" Danny questioned, looking at me in confusion.

"..." Valerie has it… but she's not wearing it right now. I wish she was so I could take it off her and move it far away… Vlad himself flew down and frowned… I can't help but wonder what was he thinking giving a 14 year old girl such a dangerous item? I wanted to demand why he'd do that, but then I'd have to explain how I knew about it… and he probably already thinks I'm crazy. Besides, I'm uneasy that he knows I'm half ghost too, what's he going to do now?

"Vlad-" I began speaking up when suddenly we heard a loud vehicle heading our way. My eyes widened in shock when I saw it was the Fenton RV, and Mom was yelling through the microphone while driving it… and running over the skeleton ghosts that were… standing still for some reason… Why are they standing still? She's yelling at the children- mainly me and Danny- to get into the safety of the assault vehicle… Yeah, that sounds safe.

"Maddie!"

"Mom!"

I looked at the two more experienced halfas as they spoke at the same time. "I can't let her see me like this!" They both said at the same time before Vlad teleported.

"Come on Andy!" I yelped when Danny grabbed my arm.

"W-wait!" I needed to check Valerie's pocket for the ring! He didn't stop as he dragged me to behind a nearby tree.

"Hurry and change back, we can't have Mom firing at us right now!" Danny said to me.

"B-but we need to take Valerie with us, okay?" I said to him as both of us changed back to our human forms.

"What? Why?" He asked me, blinking in confusion.

"She's hurt… and she needs to be watched so she doesn't push herself to go ghost fighting." I quickly said, though I mostly needed her to stay with us to protect her from the ghost king. As long as she has that ring she's a prime target.

"You have a point there, bro." Danny frowned in concern before sighing. "Alright, come on!"

We both hurried over to Valerie, just when Mom pulled her RV up to us, and she and Mr. Gray both came out. Seeing us standing over the injured Valerie, they both narrowed their eyes suspiciously.

"... Now before you go accusing us, she was like that when we got here," I quickly said, glancing at my bro. "Danny… why don't you help me get Valerie into the RV?"

"Hey, no problem!" Danny and I both lifted Valerie up, helping to bring her into the RV while Mom and Mr. Gray kept looking at us suspiciously. Afterwards, we both quickly buckled in, my bro glancing at the adults in confusion. "...Well, what're we waiting for? Shouldn't you be driving away by now?"

"What happened here?" Mr. Gray asked as he sat in the back with his daughter.

"Er… Some ghosts were attacking us- we ran out here to get away from them but there was more out here." Danny said with a nervous smile.

"In other words, we were stupid enough to run _outside_ where most of the ghosts were." I grumbled, crossing my arms and beginning to think. I wonder where Vlad went... He could be anywhere since he can teleport.

"I'm going to get us home and put a ghost shield up," Mom said as she was driving us. "Mr. Gray, you and your daughter are welcome to stay with us- I don't think it'll be safe to take you back home right now."

"That's fine. With all these ghosts running around, my daughter will be safer under the protection of the ghost shield," Mr. Gray said, and I couldn't help but smile- he's a lot more understanding than the Mansons are.

* * *

Danny then glanced at me, whispering quietly, "Soooo, uh… what's the plan? Do you even know what 'ring' Fright Knight was talking about? Cause I don't…"

I looked over at Danny and began fidgeting with my fingers nervously… should I tell him? He thinks I've gone crazy because of those so-called relapses… would he even believe me if I told him Dustin's been doing that to me? What should I do?

"_You should tell him."_ I blinked… there was that voice again. Well… the voice hadn't steered me wrong yet… so maybe I can trust it…

"Uh, well… the ring is… an ancient ghost artifact that grants the user some special power- but it's useless on its own." I said quietly back to him, shrugging.

"Whoa, really?" Danny blinked, whistling quietly to himself as he crossed his arms in thought. "That sounds pretty cool, actually- so whatever's going on, Fright Knight's 'king' wants this ring and whatever else it needs to get a special power?"

I'm rather surprised he didn't ask me how I knew about it- maybe he thinks my visions told me or something. "Actually, the other thing would be the Crown of Fire. If one were to wear both it's said they will be given unlimited power. Can you imagine someone with unlimited power? They'd be invincible."

"Geez… a king with unlimited power- that's kinda scary actually…" My bro then looked at me, looking as if he just thought of something. "Wait, how do you know about this? Was it your visions or something?"

I wanted to facepalm right then and there… he can be so obliviously slow sometimes. "No, I didn't see it in a vision. I think… Dustin showed it to me." I looked at him to gauge his reaction to this news- he hadn't seen nor heard from Dustin since that tournament blow out two months ago.

"Eh?" Danny blinked at that, looking at me in surprise. "You mean that ghost we worked with in the tournament- you saw him recently? Where?" He frowned, clearly thinking of something else. "Was he causing trouble or something?"

"If by causing trouble you mean visiting me in the middle of the night or giving me very realistic nightmares, then yes. But if you meant causing chaos everywhere else, then no. He mostly just sits there, looking all smug and playing that stupid ocarina of his all day!" I grumbled, feeling irritated thinking back on all those times Dustin kept giving me that smug look.

"Whoa, easy there bro! Why's he giving you nightmares?" Danny frowned a bit more at that news, giving me a worried look. "And when did he have an ocarina? He didn't use it during the tournament or anything…"

"He stole it from a store or something, using some kind of ghostly telekinetic power." I told him, shrugging, before I remembered something. "Could _you_ use telekinesis, bro?" He blinked at me- obviously that's a no, or at least he's never tried. "Right… Well anyways, he plays music on it, which I believe causes something to happen to your mind. He might have a power similar to Ember in that regard."

Danny blinked again at that before he frowned, clenching his fist. "What, did he try hurting you with illusions or something? I didn't expect something like that out of _him_, but-"

"No… I… I actually don't _know_ what he's trying to do! Sometimes I wonder if he's helping me or hurting me or… well, he seems to have a keen interest with me, and it's kinda creeping me out," I said as I looked out the window, seeing more ghosts flying around and scaring people out of various of stores.

Danny sighed, gently turning me away from the window. "He's not like Vlad, is he? I swear, there only needs to be _one_ fruit loop interested with us…"

"I don't know, but Vlad hasn't said anything about me yet, has he? I don't know what he thinks now that he knows I'm half ghost too," I said in a worried tone.

I heard someone screaming outside and looked out the window again to see the Lunch Lady had just taken over the Nasty Burger. It should've been horrifying, yet it felt kinda fascinating to watch- almost like driving through a ghost movie or something. When Ghosts Take Over, that'd be a fun watch if it's not too focused on blood and horror.

I felt Danny's grip on my shoulder tightening slightly. "No, not the Nasty Burger…!" He actually seemed upset about this- then again, he doesn't really seem to know that this is more temporary than anything else if we're lucky…

"I remember when everyone were turned into ghosts at the time… They do love their meats." I sighed before Danny gave me a worried look and I quickly backtracked. "O-oh, I didn't mean to bring that up! It's just a lot of this seems kinda similar to_ that_… But hey, at least I'm not alone this time and these are the natural ghosts- I'm not helping am I." I scratched my head and blushed, why am I even saying this to him? I didn't want to bring up a past that would hurt him…

Danny frowned, still looking pretty worried. "I… er… not really- I dunno what to say to that, Andy…" He rubbed the back of his neck, keeping a close eye on me. This is getting kinda awkward… In fact, if I didn't know any better I'd say he's acting kinda like me when I first discovered his ghost powers…

The rest of the ride home was kind of quiet… I felt rather bad for bringing up that corrupted era so casually like that in front of Danny. When we got out of the RV I saw Mr. Gray gently taking Valerie into Fenton Works.

"Come on kids, your father turned on the ghost shield," Mom said to us. "We're going to fix it so it can protect the entire city in case we need it."

"Mom, how about we help out?" I suggested, giving a smile. "You can get everything battle ready and done faster that way."

Suddenly I felt Danny's hand on my shoulder and he said, "Actually, bro… I think you should get some sleep. I can help Mom and Dad… and I can call Tucker and Sam to help out."

"What? But I can help out," I said with a frown.

"Bro, you just… need to rest your mind for a bit, okay?" Danny said to me in a serious tone.

I frowned at this, what's with him? It's like I'm some kind of fragile object to him now. "I'll be upstairs, but call me if you need anything." I said as I narrowed my eyes… is this another one of Dustin's doings?

* * *

Before anyone could reply to me I was already running upstairs and shut the door. I looked around the room before I shouted, "Alright Dustin! Come out! I know you're there!"

The ghost boy appeared in front of me and smirked floating upside down. "Aww, what gave me away? Was it my ocarina?"

"Ghost sense. What did you do?" I snapped. "Are you controlling my brother? Because he's suddenly becoming more and more protective of me."

"Now what gave you the idea I could control people?" Dustin said casually as if I wasn't accusing him.

"You did it to me, making me see those illusions earlier so I'd fly faster." I snapped.

"And it worked, didn't it? You have the ability to fly as fast as your brother, but you hold yourself back." Dustin told me with a casual shrug. "You can't just keep thinking about it or you'd fall or keep going at a snail's pace- all I did was keep you from thinking about it."

I glared at him before sighing and crossing my arms. "What is it that you really want? You're messing with me, but you haven't tried anything on anyone else… unless you've been doing this to my brother secretly too."

"Now why would I do that to your dear brother? He's already got enough pent-up darkness within him- it doesn't need to be released by my hands." Dustin scoffed, crossing his arms.

"What? What do you mean by that?" I demanded, glaring at the ghost suspiciously. He keeps saying all these weird things… and none of them make any sense… does he know something that I don't about Danny?

Dustin shrugged, beginning to play his ocarina while he mentally spoke into my head. _"Oh, did you think all the darkness from your little incident just faded away? Heh… not even close- it's all in there, just hidden away."_

"Ugh!" I growled in frustration, huffing. "Stop talking in my head! You're right in front of me, is it too much trouble to just speak through your mouth?" I looked down before what he said began to sink in. "Wait… by darkness did you mean the Corrupted Danny incident? That's impossible! That red mist never fused with him, I made sure of it!"

"_Yes, but who ever said it didn't just give his darkness a form?" _Dustin chuckled darkly, still playing that stupid little flute of his. _"Nothing ever is just created out of thin air… Something needs to be there beforehand."_

I really wish he would stop talking in my head… it's creepy and it makes me feel like I'm going insane. "Then shouldn't something be done about that? What if he goes rogue again because of it? I… I don't think I can face him a second time…"

"_Third. It would technically be your third time." _Dustin quickly corrected, making me blink and frown. Right- he knows everything I've had to experience… and the first time was when Freakshow brainwashed my brother.

"I rather forget that I had to fight him twice okay!?" I snapped. "And what if this whole incident with this… Pariah Dark corrupts him again? Isn't there any way I could stop it?"

"_Eh, relax- Pariah Dark doesn't corrupt, he just takes over and destroys any ghosts powerful enough to possibly stop him." _Dustin shrugged, flipping over so that he was right-side-up once more. _"It's just not in his style to corrupt. Other ghosts, though… _They_ love to do it a lot."_

I glared at him suspiciously, crossing my arms. "... You… you can manipulate people's mind from what I've seen. You could easily do the same to him. So… am I just a puppet in your game now? Are you just watching me to see what I would do while you pretend to be on my side?"

That made Dustin blink, pausing in his ocarina playing. "What? I- no, heck no!" He scoffed, glaring at me as if he was insulted. "I'm trying to _help_ you by giving you all this information! I just don't like to fight if I can help it- former spoiled rich boy, remember?"

"But you didn't even _like_ me when we first met," I told him, raising an eyebrow. "And now suddenly you're interested in me? I don't believe you'd just invade and read my memories without any reason, Dustin. You're up to something and apparently you want me involved in it."

"_Or_ maybe I saw how much potential you have as a halfa- not to mention how similar we both are in strategy and in combat!" Dustin frowned, still looking pretty insulted, as he pointed at me. "Remember who taught you how to use the Plasma Rod, even when he didn't necessarily think you were good at fighting? Maybe I'm just trying to be nice!"

I turned away from him… Something about him just didn't sit right with me, but he did bring up good points… what should I do? Should I trust him? A sudden flash of that evil, adult version of Danny went through my mind, and I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. "Then what am I supposed to do about Danny? If that darkness consumes him I'm afraid he'll turn out much worse than how he was as Corrupted Danny."

Dustin shrugged, flying around so that he was in front of me. "Sadly I don't know how to help with that- but I do have one way to get you some ideas on how to fix that…" He smirked, seemingly getting an idea as he waved his ocarina playfully. "After all, you can't have a healthy relationship if you keep hiding stuff from him."

"Wait, what are you going to do with that ocarina?" I demanded, stiffening up a bit. Considering my last experience with that thing I can't say I really want to know what else this sadistic ghost had in store for me.

Dustin just chuckled, holding the flute up to his lips and beginning to play a… really weird song. _"Oh, it isn't anything harmful… It'll just give you some ideas- help you understand yourself more, and hopefully be more honest with people~"_

I have never heard a song as weird or messed up as this one. It sounded like someone's… going insane or something. … Hmm… actually, now that I listen to it a little more… it kinda sounds pretty catchy… I closed my eyes for a second… and my head started feeling weird. I felt like I was overcome by an odd sensation. When I opened my eyes again, the room began spinning and psychedelic colors began slowly flashing in front of me. What's… happening… to me?

* * *

The entire room suddenly changed into a bright, pink-ish color, and I think it… somehow turned into a jungle…? Why's there a frog on the bed? Why is there a lamb on the desk? Why are the books flying around like birds?

I frowned in confusion… where did Dustin go? I walked down the pond, which strangely enough didn't require me to hold my breath. And under the pond there was no water, instead I see more bright pink in the living room… I think. The table looks like it's barking at me…

I looked over across the room to see Sam standing over there. I walked over to her and said, "Does this room look a little weird to you?"

She looked at me before she said, "You're trying to copy me aren't you?"

"What-?"

"The black shirt, it needs to lose the blue and the triangle. And the red pants is a bit too bright. But you're doing a good job with your 'no hope' attitude." She said. "After all, your brother is the cheery one out of you two and he's been a ghost far longer than you have."

I frowned, why was she saying this? I turned to see Tucker there, he was playing with his PDA. "Uh… Tucker, Sam's kinda being weird."

"Oh hey Andy. Would you like to see my new PDA? I treasure it more than your life after all." Tucker said with a creepy smile on his face.

I backed away from him before turning around to see Danny himself, he was smiling at me. "Uh… Danny…? What's going on?"

"Hey Andy. Do you remember when we used to always hang out together? Remember how my heartbeat felt? It was very much alive and human. Can you feel it now, Andy? Doesn't it feel good to be warm and alive again?" Danny said to me.

"U-uh… what?" Okay, now I'm freaking out. Then what else confused me was Danny Phantom himself was floating above my brother.

"Everyone's waiting for you bro, we're all waiting. We want to make your life a living nightmare, so you'll never gain any self confidence. After all you're nothing but a shadow destined to disappear like how you should've when you turned me into a monster." Danny Phantom said to me and I felt like I wanted to cry.

"Andy?" I turned to see someone coming up from the lab… I think. It looked more like they were coming out of a pond to me. "What's wrong?"

It looked like that evil, Vlad-Danny hybrid guy I saw in my nightmares a few times. He was looking at me funny. Well if he's gonna destroy me I might as well enjoy my last few moments of living in this strange, bizarre world.

"Oh nothing's at all wrong. I just thought maybe life's too short to be such a sourpuss, so we might as well enjoy it while we still can." I gave a smile, feeling as light as a feather now.

It felt nice being free as a ghost rather than being weighed down all the time with so much worries of life. I think it'll be fun seeing the bizarre world as a flying ghost now.

* * *

**Danny's Point of View**

I can't believe Vlad! Mom and Dad are working hard to finish that battle suit and all he's doing is giving Dad a hard time. I decided to just go upstairs for a bit and check on how well Valerie's doing after she regained consciousness.

When I came upstairs I thought I heard Andy. I wish he would get some sleep… he could use it after all. Maybe I should try to talk to him… but when I saw Andy… something was… off about him. He looked like he was giggling and his eyes… his usual green irises were now a weird psychedelic red-purple kind of color. What happened to him? "Andy…? What's wrong?"

My brother just looked at me for a second before smiling even more and it was creeping me out. "Oh nothing's at all wrong. I just thought maybe life's too short to be such a sourpuss, so we might as well enjoy it while we still can."

I blinked at that… okay, something's definitely wrong with him. But before I could approach him, a bright flash of light appeared on his torso... Andy suddenly transformed into his ghost form. "Wah!?" I jumped back at the sudden change.

My brother kept giving me that goofy smile as he began floating in the air. "A-Andy! What are you doing!? Someone could see you!" With Valerie in the living room I'm worried she'll see him like this!

Andy didn't even look like he heard me, and instead he just kept smiling that goofy smile before floating around the ceiling like some fish swimming in the fish tank. "Andy!"

"Andy? Did you come in here?" My blood went cold when I heard Valerie.

My brother flew around a bit before before he turned intangible and flew through the ceiling… This can't be good. "Valerie?"

"Danny? Have you seen your brother? He was acting really weird when he came down to the living room. He almost looked like he was going to break down crying or something." Valerie said to me with a worried expression on her face.

"Uh… I'm not sure what's wrong with him, but I'm going to find out. You stay here with Tucker and Sam until you're better, okay?" I said quickly, not wanting her to get involved and see Andy in his ghost form.

I ran off to the stairs before she could protest and hurried into our room. There he was, still floating in the air, but this time he was fiddling with his ghostly tail… wait, what?

"I never knew a snake's tail would feel so smooth yet light." Andy said. "It's so cool how my legs could turn into a snake's tail and I could be like a naga."

"Andy! Snap out of it!" I yelled at him.

My brother noticed me and said, "Oh Vlad, you can be such a big meanie. Why couldn't you be more nice like when Danny got all red and sharp looking? You were such a nice guy, telling me to never give up. You could do that again and maybe my brother would actually like you."

"What?" I blinked in shock. Vlad was _nice_ to him? Why does he see me as Vlad? "Andy I'm not Vlad! I'm Danny, don't you recognize me?"

"Oh don't be silly. I know you probably miss being a young teenager again, but you can't fool me, Vlad, I know you're not my brother." Andy chuckled before he flew around me… wow, he can fly a lot more naturally when he's… uh… is he drunk or something?

"Andy, could you please sit down? I don't want people seeing you floating!" I quickly said to him.

"Oh come on, Vlad. Life's too short to be kept grounded," Andy said to me with that goofy smile on his face… somehow that doesn't seem right on him.

"Well you need to be grounded before you make your own life shorter!" I hissed as I grabbed his arm and yanked him down. "Now stay!"

"You need to learn to chill, Vladdy-o." Did Andy just seriously call me 'Vladdy-o'?

"Andy, listen… I need you to tell me what happened to you," I said to him in concern. "Why are you… like _this_?"

"I just heard a really nice tune and it must've transported me to this really lovely world with no rules." Andy smiled at me. "It doesn't even obey the laws of physics, I mean look at me; I can fly no problem!"

"Andy, you're half ghost! _That's_ why you're flying! Listen, I don't know what happened to you but we need to snap you out of it now." I just wish I knew_ how_ to snap him out of it.

"Oh heeeey, is that a dinosaur out there? Awesome! I wanna go chase it," Andy suddenly said before he went intangible.

"Andy. what are you- ANDY!" I shouted for him as he suddenly went intangible and flew out the closed window. "Ugh… just what I needed… a night to track down my high brother!" I sighed before transforming into my own ghost form to go after him. "ANDY!"

* * *

**Andy's point of view**

Look at the flying dinosaur go, it's so elegant with the way it moves in the pink sky. I wanted to join it, it looks so nice. But then I heard something on the ground… hmm… I decided to check it out since a flying dinosaur shouldn't be too hard to find. I flew down and landed before noticing Dad, he was smiling at me.

"Dad? What's… going on?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing son. I'm just about to go on a little ghost hunting trip. You're a ghost, so you're my prey now. I'm going to beat you up, Daddy's going to beat you up, and take you apart, molecule by molecule."

I gasped as Dad's smile suddenly turned sadistic and cruel, he aimed his bazooka at me and fired. I yelped as I felt the searing pain from the ecto blast and flew back a few feet. "D-Dad… why?" I wanted to cry.

"Because you are a ghost and I am a ghost hunter. That's how life works, son," Dad said, that cruel smile never leaving his face.

I squinted my eyes… that can't be Dad… even if he knew I was half ghost I don't think he'd be like _this_! It was creepy because Dad's face became disorientated and that smile was more evident. Whoever that is can't be my dad! How dare they try to trick me!? I fired a ghost ray back at the imposter, who groaned as he fell back.

The eerie smiling imposter stood back up and was floating. "Why must you hurt Daddy? Where is Maddie? What have you done to her?"

"Shut up!" I snapped, trying to keep his taunting voice out my head.

Someone else suddenly grabbed my arm and began flying away from the cruel man I called my father. I looked up to see it was Vlad again… I didn't want to deal with him right now. I turned myself intangible and flew away from him.

"Hey! Get back here!" he shouted for me.

"Oh poor boy, you're all high from the Song of Hallucination." I heard what sounded like Dora's voice say to me… I think that's Dora.

"H-huh? Who's there?" I demanded.

"Here, let me try to fix you up." I suddenly see Dash himself in front of me, but he was… floating? No wait… apparently I'm 'high'... well that would certainly explain a few things.

'Dash' flew behind me before smacking the back of my head. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"That's really the quickest way to snap someone out of the Song of Hallucination." The voice was different now… it sounded like…

"Sydney Poindexter?" I looked up to see 'Dash' was Poindexter… and the world around me lost the pink and weird texture and I find myself floating above Amity Park.

"Ah, there we go. You see?" Sydney smiled at me.

"Oh… wow… thanks for that." I felt my face heating up… I wonder what I did while I was… under that hallucination spell.

"The Song of Hallucination is a pretty nasty kind of music spell, not even Ember uses it," Sydney said to me. "I wonder how you heard it?"

"..." I clenched my fist as I knew exactly how I heard it. "Dustin!" When I get my hands on him I'll- That was when I realized something… "HOW DID I GET WAY UP HERE!?"

"You flew up here, how else?" Sydney pointed to me.

"But I never went ghost! I was just floating in- …" I looked down at myself to see I was wearing spandex and my body was glowing that ghostly aura. "... I _really_ hope I didn't do something stupid while I was under the influence of that song…"

"Well… you were fighting with Skulker earlier," Sydney said. "Before your brother pulled you away and you flew away from him."

"What? Danny's much faster than me, he could've easily caught up to me." I frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Dora's talking to him actually. She wanted to tell him what's going on while I try to see what was wrong with you. She told me all about you, Andy, I'm really quite surprised that you've joined your brother in the halfa rank," Sydney said with a smile.

"I'm just glad you've modernize the way you talk," I said, but not really in the mood to talk.

"Is something wrong?" Sydney asked me in concern.

"I just… realized that… I flew faster when I thought I was naturally flying as a human than I ever flew when I knew I was half ghost…" I frowned, rubbing my arm awkwardly. "It was the first time in a long time that I felt free…"

"Well being a ghost usually means being free from the limitations of life." Sydney pointed out. "So it's no shocker that you felt more free than ever before when you let go of your fear and thoughts of human logic."

_Dustin did this to me… what was he trying to do?_ I frowned as I remembered that ocarina playing ghost boy.

"What's Dora telling Danny?" I asked, hoping she's not saying anything she shouldn't say.

"Oh she's just telling him about the ghost king who's invading Amity Park," Sydney answered. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Andy!" I looked back to see my brother flying over to us. "Please don't fly off again. It's dangerous to be out here right now!"

"Relax Danny, I've snapped him out of it," Sydney spoke up.

Danny regarded him for a second before looking at me in concern, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Danny," I said, hoping to reassure him. "But now do you know why we have to stop Pariah Dark?"

"Yes, she told me everything you basically already told me," Danny said. "But we still need to get the ring away from Valerie and then storm into the king's stronghold to put him back to sleep."

"Good luck with that," Poindexter said. "Pariah Dark isn't going to just let you put him back into the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep so easily."

"Yeah and we can't exactly stand up to an army by ourselves, let alone the all powerful king," I said to Danny, hoping he'd see the logic in this.

"But we have to do_ something,_" Danny said. "Or else we're all pretty much doomed anyways."

"And what do you plan on doing? Tell Vlad that he's putting everyone in danger?" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, like THAT would go over so well."

"Come on Andy, we have to do something and you know it." Danny frowned at me. Then he gave a sigh, "Come on bro, let's go back home, maybe we can talk about it with Tucker and Sam. And… you need to tell me what the heck you were seeing while you were high."

I felt my face flushed at that… I wonder what kind of embarrassing things I've done or said to him while I was under Dustin's influence… actually I don't think I want to know.

* * *

"Come on bro," Danny said as he began flying down.

"Will you be alright, Andy?" Dora asked me.

"Y-yeah, I think so. I just hope Clockwork's alright with this king on the loose," I said as I moved through the air uneasily.

"Andy, you know why you have trouble flying, don't you," Poindexter said to me and it wasn't a question.

"... Yeah… I hold myself back. I still… want to be more human than ghost," I admitted.

"Do you think you'll be able to fly if you didn't keep thinking like that?" Dora asked him.

"Yeah, maybe… but I can't just stop thinking like that," I sighed.

"Just think about being free again, I'm sure that'll work," Danny said with a chuckle… oh dear, let the teasing begin.

"What about you guys? What will you do?" I asked them.

"We're going to see if we could recruit anyone to help us in this fight," Dora said. "Unfortunately it seems they're all too scared to even try to fight for our homes."

"Nonetheless, we'll keep trying. You two find a way to get that ring and keep it hidden from the ghost king, if Pariah Dark ever gets a hold of it then this world is doomed," Poindexter said grimly.

"Yeah, we know that already," Danny sighed. "I'm going to talk to Vlad, he's the one who started this and he's putting innocent people in danger."

"Danny, you-" but he already took off. … And I see he left me behind again. "... shouldn't cause trouble with Vlad." I finished lamely.

"Andy, you better hurry and get to the ring. Clockwork had shown me that Danny will pull the signal soon," Dora warned me.

I sighed before nodding, "I'll see what I can do."

I moved through the air, trying not to think about falling or how illogical this is for me. If I could just remember my experience in that… hallucination world… I could go faster.

I have to talk to Valerie about this, maybe she'll cooperate with me. I just have to get there quickly before Danny pulls the signal Dora was talking about… Come on, fly faster… It's like walking, I don't have to think about it, just do it. I find myself flying a bit more naturally as I recalled my experience of flying in the hallucination world… hey… this isn't so bad. I smiled to myself as I was able to fly a lot easier now, it's like a huge weight's been lifted from my shoulders.

I'm actually flying… wow, I almost can't believe it myself. It's like I was back in that hallucination world, free and happy… I just hope a murderous father doesn't suddenly show up to shoot me down. Since I was able to fly a lot easier now, I decided to test it a bit; I flew up and down through the night sky, then flew between buildings and over cars before flying back up into the sky, careful not to hit the dome. I vaguely noticed my feet turned into that ghostly tail, I was having too much fun to care at the moment. How did I not enjoy this before? This is so awesome! I feel like I was going faster, I wanted to go faster, faster than the roller coasters at the theme park, this is so much more fun!

* * *

"_Having fun, Andy?"_ My joyful smile and my flying fun had come to an abrupt end when I heard that familiar voice in my head.

I stopped in mid air and glared… I couldn't see him anywhere, but the fact he could speak to me in my head means he can hear me. "You! You've caused a lot of trouble for me you know!"

I could hear him chuckle in my head before he said, _"I hadn't caused you any trouble, I've been helping you. You refused to fly on your own, so I gave you the push and drive you needed to be able to learn. And now you have, see how much freedom you have now that you can fly at ease?"_

"Why did you help me?" I asked.

"_You were a hard headed teenager, I had to find someway to get through to your thick skull."_ I heard him chuckling.

"That's not what I asked; I asked WHY did you help me," I snapped.

"_I told you why; you have potential and you need someone to help you push it," _Dustin answered. _"Now you better go talk to your girlfriend, I think your brother's already started a war with Vlad."_

"What!?" I looked up in time to see Vlad flying through the sky and Danny chasing after him. They're heading for the football field where the Fright Knight left his sword.

"_Very good Daniel, you're getting more like me with every battle," Vlad smirked at Danny._

"_I AM _NOTHING_ LIKE YOU!" Danny yelled at him angrily before tackling him down into the football field._

"_Oh you're not? Throwing the first punch, using your powers to get back at people you don't like? If it weren't for your brother you would've done that with no second thought. You're more like me than you know." Vlad backhanded Danny right next to the sword._

_Danny glared as he stood up and grabbed the hilt of the Fright Knight's sword. "Oh yeah? Well if that's the case then instead of asking you to give the ring back, I'll MAKE you!"_

_What's Danny trying to do? Slice Vlad in half with that thing? Suddenly Vlad looked distressed, "Daniel no! The sword is a signal!"_

"Signal? Signal of what?" Danny asked, but he had already pulled the sword.

_I wanted to dive at him to stop him, but my body wouldn't move… why can't I move? What's going on?_

The entire place suddenly began shaking, the dome began to crack and fall to pieces. People screamed and panicked, the skeleton ghosts began looking up. Then… the sword flew out of Danny's hand and into the Fright Knight's, and beside him was… that ghost king, Pariah Dark.

"_OF SURRENDER!" He echoed in a booming voice to my brother's question._

I blinked and saw Danny just tackling Vlad into the football field… wait… what? The sword hadn't been pulled yet…? Did time just rewind or something- wait… did I just have a vision of the future again? I didn't even realize I was having a future vision! I flew a bit towards the football field, but then I stopped… I don't think I can stop this from happening. Dora had told me that Danny would pull the signal… the sword was the signal… I could try to stop it but it may already be too late, or maybe it _should _happen. Some things are meant to happen no matter what, as I've learned long ago, some things just can't be changed. I curled my hands into fists as I knew what I had to do; I raced back to Fenton Works. I needed to talk to Valerie and fast.


	25. Chapter 25: Chaos

**Author: Hey guys, sorry about the slow updates. ^^' I've been obsessed with Undertale and Mother 3 lately, so I've been burned down from Danny Phantom for a while sadly. But I will keep writing, I don't want to abandon Andy and my fans. It'll just take some time before I can get back into the swing of things. Oh and I finally got a new computer. ;)**

* * *

**Blue****: Whoa, talk about a close call! DX But I had fun with Andy hallucinating. XD FYI I was listening to Mother 3's Red, Green Yellow, Yellow soundtrack. Look it up if you don't know it, it's craaaaazy. XD**

**OMNISENSE95: Yup, Andy can finally fly now. ;P And wow, Dustin was just teasing Andy, but it seems you _really_ like that pairing. XD**

**ZAFT Prime: Awesome, I might check it out! You know, after I take a break from the DP fandom for a while. ^^' And this hand me down is actually pretty new, so I'm happy with. :D  
**

**Mana: It was pretty fun writing Andy when he's high. XD It's so contrast to his usual logical nature that it's hard to think he's the same guy. Yes, Dustin sure is interesting.  
I understand that the wing thing was a suggestion, but I can't stand putting wings on humanoid creatures, it just doesn't look right to me. But I appreciate the suggestion. Heh, I just gave Andy most of my own personality, so thanks for calling me sweet. ^_^  
Yeah, it's a bit tricky to do those episodes when inspiration is low, but I'm sure I'll find a way eventually. I do owe a lot to Identity Crisis for giving me the idea to use a twin, in a way it's one of the reasons why Andy exists.**

**Luna Lillyth: Blue boy? You mean Andy? Heh, yeah he needed something drastic for him to learn. Low self esteem really makes it difficult for one to learn since they believe they'll fail right away. I should know, I'm one of them. ^^'**

**sjsreader: Yeeeeah, you'll soon see how messed up Dustin is in the story. ^^' Aww, I'm so flattered that your sister enjoys this so much. It must be torture to have to wait while the author (that's me) have a drought on DP right now. And of course you're mentioned; I answer back to all the kind people who reviews my story, you guys are what keeps me going when I feel like giving up. It reminds me that people enjoy my story and I want to see it through to the end. So even though I'm going through some tough times, I want to be able to write a great story for everyone to enjoy. And I won't spoil anything for future chapters, but I do still have a lot plan for The Ultimate Enemy and I love building up to it, even though the hype may bite me in the butt if it doesn't turn out to be as good as people were hoping. ^^'**

**gabeandreloewen: LOL**

**Lizzie2145: Yup, interesting. :3**

**CalmTheHydreigon: *Is hiding***

**anjanishe: Did you mean that in a cute 'aww Andy can fly' way? Or a disappointed one? Cause it's kinda hard to tell through text alone. ^^' I kinda hope it's the former. And well, Andy was hallucinating, can you really blame him for not seeing who's who like that? And uh, hope you're not all out of patience. ^^'**

**Mimi1012: Yeah. I had a lot of fun writing a high Andy. XD It's not often I can write Andy loosing up and actually acting happy without it seeming a little out of character of him.**

**Joltik12: It was pretty fun writing Andy like that. XD And as for your question about Dash knowing about Andy being half ghost, that is a maybe right now. I'm not too sure about it yet, but I'm leaning on yes, he will. I don't really have a real reason to keep Dash in the dark, other than I don't have much plans for him right now. Once Andy tells him, Dash will have to be a bigger part of the story, and right now I'm good with where he is. I hope you get into Mother 3 soon, my co-writer is worried that nobody likes it because he's writing it too. So if you ever do, I hope you'll give a supporting comment, but it's up to you. I'm glad you enjoy my books so far, even the unfinished/cancelled ones. ^^'**

**Captivity: Yeah, I can see that. ^^' Thought I don't know what IGDINZRUBSL is. And yay, I did a good job with Andy being high. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Chaos**

As soon as I reached Fenton's Works, I returned to human form. Thankfully there were no witnesses nearby. I ran through the ghost shield my parents put up and opened the door… I see Valerie is in the living room watching the news. Seems the weatherman has to report the machine trying but failing to pierce through the dome.

I wonder where Tucker and Sam are? Did they go home? … No, I doubt they'd go home like this. They might be in the lab helping my parents with the ecto suit thing. Good, so it's just going to be me and her. I took a deep breath and walked over to her before sitting down next to her.

"Hey Val," I said softly.

She turned to me and smiled, "Andy, there you are! You had me worried, you looked like you were really upset with something earlier, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," I quickly said. "Um…" I looked down at the ring on her finger. "Hey Val… about that ring… who gave it to you?"

She frowned a bit before looking down at the ring, "Well… I would tell you, but… I promised I'd keep it a secret."

"Was it Vlad?" I asked her.

Valerie shot up her head and looked at me in shock, "H-how did you know that?"

"Let's just say I know the man pretty well," I told her. "Listen… that ring… I don't know what Vlad told you about it, but it's dangerous to keep it on you. He's trying to hide it from a dangerous enemy that's looking for it, you really should take it off."

"N-no, Andy, that's not true! Vlad's a great man and he gave me this ring because it's been passed down from ghost hunter to ghost hunter," She said with a frown.

"Is that what he told you? Well since when was Vlad into ghost hunting? And why would the ring have a skull on it if it's meant to be a 'good luck charm' precious heirloom? Don't use emotion to think, Valerie, use logic. You're a smart girl, you should know what's true and what's not. Are you really going to believe a man you just met over your friend?" I asked her in a serious tone.

"..." Valerie gave me a hesitant look. "A-are you sure about this Andy?"

"Would I lie to you about this? I just want you to be safe, Val. I know you can handle yourself, but these are no ordinary ghosts, they are powerful and dangerous. They will stop at nothing until they get that ring you're wearing," I warned her.

"So what do you want me to do? Give it to them? That would just mean more bad news for us," Valerie said.

"No, don't give it to them, but we need a better place to hide it. You can fight these ghosts, but I rather you weren't wearing it when you do," I said to her.

"... You have a point there. It'd be stupid to walk into a thug town with gold in your hands," She said as she was about to take it off.

* * *

Suddenly the entire world began shaking… oh no, Danny must've pulled the sword!

"W-what's happening?" I heard Tucker and Sam yelling as they ran into the living room.

We looked at the TV that showed the dome on the news. The weatherman guy, I think his name is Lance Thunder, looked around in shock.

"**What's going on? The dome is… it's cracking! Ahhh!"**

Lance screamed like a girl as pieces of the dome began falling towards town. Uh-oh, this can't be good… the sky… the sky is gone. The dome began breaking, revealing the 'sky' was black and green… like the ghost zone. And suddenly we could see all the skeleton ghosts marching on and people were panicking and running around.

"**RUN PEOPLE! PANIC! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!"** Lance screamed into the camera as his shirt was all torn up. I quickly grabbed the remote and shut off the TV, that man really should get another job.

"Andy, where's Danny?" Sam asked me with a worried look on her face.

"Probably in the middle of it all," I said.

"Then shouldn't we do something?" Tucker frowned.

"No, let me, I'll go save your brother Andy," Valerie said as she stood up and groaned in pain.

"No Valerie, you're still hurt!" I quickly said. "I'm sure he'll be fine, but if you go out there-"

"Danny's just a kid Andy, he has no ghost fighting experience like we do. he needs help!" She said stubbornly.

Before I could argue she ran out the door and cringing from the pain, she's going to go out there to save Danny. "Valerie!" I called out to her but to vail as she pushed a button on her watch and automatically put on her ghost gear and red huntress disguise and she took off on her hoverboard.

"That girl is going to get herself killed!" I growled.

"You should go after her Andy!" Sam said urgently. "Hurry!"

I don't know if it'll do any good trying to go after her as a ghost, she'll just want my head, but I still couldn't just let her go out there alone. "Between her and my brother, it's a wonder how they survived this long," I muttered under my breath before running out of the house and transforming into a ghost before taking off into the air.

I was glad that flying became much easier for me, but the problem right now is getting to Valerie and protecting her from the king's army and the king himself if he is here like in my vision.

I could already feel my legs fusing together, turning into that ghostly tail that helped me move faster in the air. I could see Valerie heading out into the football field. Then suddenly Mom and Dad's voice echoed through the city, turning back I could see them on a giant screen TV. How'd they get on Amity Vision?

"**Citizens of Amity Park, this is Jack and Maddie Fenton!"** Dad said with a serious tone and look on his face that was pretty foreign on a happy go lucky man like him.

Mom ruined it by waving and smiling, **"Hi everybody!"**

"**Malevolent spirits has pulled our world into a dimension known to us humans as the Ghost Zone!"** Dad continued.

There was some kind of machine being launched out into the Ghost Zone, before the Ghost Shield began increasing in size, almost making a dome itself… uh-oh… YAH! It slammed me into me and making me stuck there while it continued to expand itself over the city.

"**The fact that we're currently in an alternate form of reality would be a lot cooler if we weren't all in mortal danger."** I rolled my eyes at that as I was still riding the Ghost Shield.

"**For your own safety, please run into the anti-ghost shield. Where our daughter Jazz will be serving tea and cookies! And boys, she's siiiiingle~."** I heard Mom say and chuckled when I heard Jazz's embarrassed voice.

"**MOM!"**

"**But more than anything, know this; THIS IS NOT MY FAULT! I REPEAT! THIS IS **_**NOT **_**MY FAULT!"** I heard Dad yelling as if he had to prove this whole thing wasn't his fault. It's really stupid to go saying it's not your fault like that since, for one; it makes you sound like a kid trying to get the blame off you and two; it kinda implies that it_ is_ your fault when nobody's accusing you of anything. Oh whatever, that's just how Dad is.

* * *

The Ghost Shield finally stopped pushing me and covered nearly the entire town, but I could see the football field wasn't covered in the shield and… there's Pariah Dark… holding two unconscious people in his hands; Vlad and Danny… oh no.

"They're ghosts AND humans! Is there no end to this day's surprises?" I heard Pariah announced. Great, if nobody else was in the know that sentence just made no sense.

"Hey stone face! SURPRISE!" Valerie shouted as she came out of nowhere and shot a pink ecto foamer at his eyes, blinding him as he threw down Danny and Vlad.

I smiled as I saw her flying in, but then… she crashed right into a pole… I cringed, that looked painful! I almost flew in to help her, but stopped when I remembered that she was my enemy as a phantom. She tried shooting Pariah Dark with her hand missile, but it shorted out- probably from the crash earlier, and she had to yank the glove off, revealing the ring on her finger.

"The ring! Give that to the king NOW!" The Fright Knight demanded.

This is bad, I knew Valerie was in trouble if she kept that ring. Looks like she was thinking the same thing as she took it off before putting on another missile and taking out her ecto blast gun thing. "You want it? Then go and get it!" She shot the thing into the Ghost Zone.

I gasped when Pariah Dark flew after it, his legs turning into that ghostly tail as he flew past me without noticing I was there. Huh… so there are ghosts who can be both power and speed based. Ignoring that, I looked back to Valerie, seeing her grabbing Danny and Vlad before summoning her hoverboard while the Fright Knight goes after her.

This is it, I can help Valerie by fending off that Fright Knight. I flew up after the Fright Knight as he got on his Pegasus and fired a ghost ray at him.

"What? Who dares challenge the Fright Knight!?" He snapped, turning around to see me. "You? But you're…" He glared. "It matters not who you are, you are causing me trouble."

He raised his sword and before I could react I was suddenly being swarmed by the skeleton army ghosts, I gave a yelp as they tried to flood over me. I flew away from them and turned intangible, hoping I would go through them. Looks like Valerie is on her own after all.

One of the skeleton ghosts managed to grab onto my foot. Ow! It's digging its bony finger into my leg! I fired a ghost ray at its face to get it off me, but then more jumped on me.

"Get off!" I screamed as I created my Plasma Rod and swing it hard at them.

I flew around them to try and keep them from grabbing me, there's way too many of them, I'll never survive if I stay out here! I have to get into the Ghost Shield. I know I can get through there when I'm back in my human form, but I have to get there first.

If only I knew if Valerie is okay, she has my brother and Vlad with her too. I turned around, trying to get to the Ghost Shield.

_A group of those skeleton army ghosts suddenly launched themselves in front of me and tackled me to the ground, covering me and pinning me down. They were keeping me powerless so I couldn't go intangible._

I blinked when I just realized I had another vision. And as if on cue the skeleton ghosts jump out in front of me, but I quickly flew in a diagonal, narrowly avoiding them. Wow, these visions can come in handy during battle after all!

_I see Valerie up ahead, and the Fright Knight fired a ghost ray with his sword at her hovercraft, causing her to fly down into the road, just a shy away from the shield. The Fright Knight stood over her and the unconscious bodies of Danny and Vlad._

Another vision… and it looks like it's about to happen. I could already see Valerie trying to avoid the ghost rays from Fright Knight who's right behind her. "Valerie!" I called out as I flew towards her. "Look out!"

She turned back to see the Fright Knight firing at the hoverboard, I couldn't reach her in time to stop it from hitting the jets on the hoverboard, she's already going down along with Danny and Vlad. Oh this is bad.

* * *

He was about to stab her with his sword, but I thought fast and threw my Plasma Rod right at his armored face, and it hit with a CLANG!

"Ugh! Who dares!?" The Fright Knight hissed when he turned to see me.

The Plasma Rod dissipated and I quickly created a new one before slamming it into him as soon as I had reached the Fright Knight, he acted quickly and raised his sword to block it, both of our weapons collide.

"Pick on someone your own size!" I hissed. "Or in this case; someone who can fight back."

"Impudent brat! Do not interfere!" The Fright Knight snapped at me as he pushed me away.

I flew back before looking at his horse, a better way to distract him would be to get that horse instead of the knight on it. I charged in at Fright Knight again and he held up his sword ready to defend once more, but as soon as I got in close I immediately swung down, right at his steed's foreleg. With a loud SLAM! The ghost Pegasus gave a loud shrill in pain and raised up, throwing the Fright Knight off.

I turned to see Valerie's already gone, along with Danny and Vlad. Good, looks like I've given her enough time to escape into the Ghost Shield. Now I better get in too before I get overwhelmed. Speaking of which, those ghost skeleton armies were coming at me in waves while the Fright Knight was distracted. I glared before I created a big ball with my ghost ray in my hand, then I used it to throw at the wave, creating a scattered mess. While they were all distracted, I ran for the Ghost Shield and transformed back to human, which wasn't hard to do since I was already all but wiped out from that.

* * *

As soon as I passed the Ghost Shield I felt relieved and tired. I took this time to stop running and pant with my hands on my knees. At least I'm safe from the ghosts in here… now I just… have to get home… in this sea of panicked people… this is going to be _fun_.

As I was walking, trying to get pass this crowd of scared people, I began thinking back on that battle.

When I was trying to escape from that wave of ghosts, I had several visions. They used to only come few and far between, but during that entire segment it's as if they kept triggering to warn me of danger. Was it because I was in distress? Do these future visions only occur when I'm in some sort of danger? If only I could figure these out… they could help immensely in the future.

My mind began drifting towards Valerie, Danny and Vlad… I really hope they're okay, those three really looked like they took a beating. I'm glad Valerie was able to rescue them, but now she's hurt even more because of it. I should've stayed with Danny… maybe then I could've saved them myself and spared Valerie the pain.

"Well Andy, great job distracting the Fright Knight and allowing your friends to get away." I gave a glare at that voice… just beside me was Dustin again.

"Don't you ever get tired of stalking me?" I hissed at him.

"Heh, you're fun to mess with," Dustin chuckled. "By watching how you handled the situation outside shows how much of a thinker you are rather than an all out fighter like your hotheaded brother."

"... Wait… we're inside a Ghost Shield… how did you bypass this?" I asked suspiciously, there's no way a regular ghost could get past this shield.

"Why don't you use that brain of yours and think? The Ghost Shield was spreading throughout the city to push away all the ghosts in the area, at the surface it could push away any ghosts," Dustin said, smirking.

I eyed the ocarina in his hand carefully; if he starts playing it I'm going to have to disappear faster than those notes could corrupt my brain again.

"On the surface…? Wait…" I remember the Ghost Shield did indeed spread out through the city to push out the ghosts in the immediate area… but that was only on the surface… and a ghost could easily phase themselves underground to avoid being sent out. "You went underground?"

"I knew you were smart," Dustin said, clapping his hand.

Oh great, not even the Ghost Shield could keep this little bugger out of my hair. "What do you want from me now, Dustin?"

"I was just wondering… how is your telekinesis skills coming along?" He asked me with an intrigued tone.

"... What? I don't know how to use telekinesis." I frowned.

"Then learn. Every ghost can use it, even the smaller ones since they tend to not have hands to grasp something with. It should be easy for someone like you," Dustin said. "It's like manipulating your ghost ray, only you're using your mind to lift something with it. The ghost ray has an invisible string with whatever it is you're trying to pick up, and you can only lift what your own mental strength can carry. If your mind is strong enough you could easily lift a bulldozer as if it were a simple pillow."

"Well I don't exactly have the time or the patience to learn how to use another ghost power right now, not with the entire city in the Ghost Zone and Pariah Dark attacking." I growled.

"True enough, especially since he now has the ring," Dustin said, pointing behind me.

"What!?" I turned to see Pariah not too far away, outside of the Ghost Shield, smiling sinisterly as he put the ring on his finger. The ring and crown on him flashed brightly.

Oh no… was everything we've done… everything I've tried to prevent, for nothing? The dark king now has both the Crown of Fire _and_ the Ring of Rage!

"Now things are going to get interesting." I heard Dustin say behind me, before I felt his hand on my shoulder and his cold face near my ear. "Don't bother trying to stop him now, Andy, everyone is going to die and become a ghost slave to the king."

I slowly turned to Dustin and he gave me a sinister smirk before he disappeared, as if he was never there.

* * *

**Author: Sorry this chapter was kinda short, but I thought that was a pretty good way to end it after all that action going on. I was watching Reign Storm while I was writing this, to make it more accurate and where to put in Andy. I had some trouble figuring out what to do with Andy, since the story is in his point of view I had to get him into the action somehow without it being contrived or just outright copying whatever was going on in the canon. Andy battling it out with the Fright Knight and the skeleton army was pretty fun, and it gave me better usage of those future visions for battles. It'll definitely give Andy more variety and advantage in the battlefield. Don't worry, I won't abuse it, especially since Andy has no control over when it happens. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I am DarkFoxKit and I look forward to hearing from you!**


	26. Chapter 26: Preparing to Fight Back

**DarkFoxKit: Hey, look at that, I managed to upload another chapter this week. XD I managed to get some more pages done so I just thought why not? Plus, you guys got me motivated to continue. This is a longer chapter, thankfully, so you guys will be able to enjoy it more. :D This is when things get deep now. Again, I had the episode playing in the background to make sure I had everything right.**

* * *

**Linkonpark100: Of course Andy is going to be a lot more involved here than he was in the previous book, since last time he was trying to figure out what's going on with his brother and how to change him back from being a ghost.**

**ZAFT Prime: Thanks for being understanding. Though you may have to remind me from time to time as I may forget about it later on. ^^' I just want to make sure I remember to read it since it sounds like it'll be a good story. And Dustin is a hard one to figure out, even for me, it took me a while to find a role for him after you-know-who left, but I think I found a good one. I hope you guys will like it. :D**

**OMNISENSE95: While I agree with you on Andy telling Valerie to make things easier for himself, it's not that simple, at least for him. Valerie made it perfectly clear she hates all ghosts, especially Phantom and anyone who's related to him. I don't think Andy likes the idea of taking a chance of Valerie despising his phantom side more than who he is. And wow, Andy stripping down when his fire core becomes active? That might make his female fans scream. XD**

**randomphandom: The future visions coming while Andy is on the battlefield came from Xenoblade Chronicles believe it or not, I thought it was a cool way to use it for battle rather than just use it to predict certain things in the future. And Andy using telekinesis had always been something I wanted to incorporate for Andy since before I even began writing My Brother's a Ghost, it's good that I'll finally be able to have him use it soon. And unfortunately the battle with Pariah Dark isn't happening _this_ chapter, but I hope you like it anyways.**

**Nine-tailed k: What can I say? I enjoy being unpredictable to my readers. :D And good, your friend gets a cookie for joining the dark side, hee, hee, hee. ):3**

**sjsreader: Yup, I'm back. Though I never left, I was just on the Earthbound side of things for a while. And like I said; you guys motivated me. I was happy to see my fans loving this and the prequel so much that I just had to work on more pages. It's also fun seeing a character like Andy grow, even if it took a while. And if you think Dustin is bad now... oh boy, wait until you see him near the end of the Pariah Dark's chapter. ^^'**

**Mimi1012: At least this chapter is longer. Yeah, I wanted you guys to remember this story still exists. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Preparing to Fight Back**

I hurried home, running all the way and getting through the crowd of people. "Scuse me! Sorry! Coming through! Gotta get home! Sorry ma'am! Oops, didn't mean to step on your toe!"

I eventually made it back to Fenton Works, where I saw Jazz serving a tray of cookies- wait, Mom was _serious_ about that? I shook my head, now's not the time. I had to make sure my brother and Vlad were okay.

I knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. Nobody came… I sighed, I didn't have time for this. I looked back to see nobody was paying attention and quickly phased through the door. As soon as I came to the living room, I made a beeline to my room… chances were Valerie took Vlad and Danny to our room since I didn't see them in the living room anywhere. As soon as I opened the door, I saw her, Danny and Vlad all unconscious. Valerie was against the wall, Vlad was slumped on a chair and Danny was on his bed… heh… at least he looked peaceful.

I sighed in relief seeing they were all safe and things have calm down for the time being… I guess you could say this was the calm before the storm. I looked out the window, seeing the sky was now the Ghost Zone. We're going to have one heck of a time getting the entire town out of here.

But now what should I do? Pariah Dark has the crown and the ring, fighting him head to head at this point would be suicide.

"_The Sarcophagus…"_ I blinked… there's that voice in my head again. But… they're right, Pariah Dark can't be defeated by normal means… so the best way to beat him is to lock him up in that Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep again… but even that itself is suicidal. There must be something I can do… anything at all… I closed my eyes and thought back to one of Mr. Lancer's lessons, about how a war was fought… to fight an army… you would need an army of your own.

That's it! Maybe we can't fight Pariah Dark alone, but with the help of the other ghosts… They must hate the ghost king as much as we do, but they're terrified of him, how am I going to convince them to help? … We're inside an anti ghost shield, but I wouldn't be surprised if Skulker and the others were smart enough to go underground to avoid it like Dustin did.

"Andy! Andy can you hear me?" I blinked when I heard a familiar voice calling out to me.

Looking down from the window, I could see Dora in her… 'human' form, but it was a disguise. Huh… I never knew she could shapeshift her form to look human, but then again she could turn into a dragon so it shouldn't be that surprising. She waved to me and I nodded to her. I looked at Valerie, Vlad and my brother, who were still unconscious. I don't know how long they'll be out, but at least they'll be safe here until they wake up.

I hurried out of my room… I'm sure Tucker and Sam will keep them safe once they find out they're here. I opened the door and saw the crowd of people looking over at me. I gave them a shy smile before closing the door behind me… Clockwork knows they're going to charge inside like wildebeests and demand answers from my parents if they get the chance.

I had to go through the crowd again, following my subtle ghost sense to Dora. Yeah, it's weird, I can still sense ghosts but her ghost… aura isn't strong enough to make it visible from my mouth, but I can tell where she is. That certainly makes it easier. And sure enough, I soon found her among the crowd.

"Dora!" I smiled to her.

"Come Andy, follow me quickly," She said in a serious tone before grabbing my hand and taking me somewhere. I just followed her without any questions.

* * *

Dora took me to the back alleyway where there were less people around. I don't blame them; not a lot of people would be willing to be next to a garbage dump. She looked around and said, "It should be safe to discuss things here."

As soon as she said that, I told her about my future visions and how I fought the skeleton army and the Fright Knight himself. "But this is the first time the visions came to me during a battle. I was always worried they'd make me a sitting duck, but they seem to be helping me."

Dora gave a thoughtful look when I explained this to her, "It seems these visions are a side effect of those temporal powers you used before."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," I agreed.

"Well… don't look a gift horse in the mouth," she gave me a small smile. "Perhaps it was fate that you gained these visions. But I wonder what other timeline versions of you got as a side effect?"

"Huh?" That surprised me.

"Well… according to Clockwork, because time is an unpredictable entity, the side effects could be different for every timeline. If you were wiped out from existence, this wouldn't be possible, but since you weren't, a different you could have a different time power. Like a future you could have the ability to pause time for a short while instead of getting visions, or being able to rewind time for a bit. It's complicated but since when is time ever simple?" She chuckled when she noticed my surprised look.

That does raise an intriguing question… what would my past self have gotten and _his_ past self? Because of this, this could easily lead on to a multi-verse kind of thing.

"But we're not here to talk about that," Dora said, catching my attention. "Andy, the fact that you have these visions could help immensely in preventing certain futures. You see, if things continue how they are, then Pariah Dark will turn everyone into slaves and destroy any chance of life."

"Yeah, I know… that's why I was hoping to try and gather an army, but everyone's too afraid of Pariah Dark… and they're our enemies too, I don't think they'd be all that willing to help even for a common cause," I said.

"Andy… don't you remember what happened when your brother became corrupted? You were the last human on Earth, and when all was lost for you… the other ghosts, they came to help, did they not?" Dora asked me, looking straight into my eyes.

"... W-well yeah, but… they were mostly still fighting against my brother, who's been their enemy far longer than I have." I frowned.

"When threaten, ghosts will band together even with their worst enemy if they feel they need to," Dora said with a smile. "You just have to give them a chance, Andy."

I looked at her before nodding, it was the best chance we've got… we're going to need the other ghosts' help if we hope to stand a chance against the army before we even face Pariah Dark himself. They've helped me once and I'm sure they can do it again.

"So Andy, what will you do?" Dora asked me.

"... I… well… It's worth a shot at least," I said with a sheepish smile. "Dora, can you take me to them? I want to at least try talking to them about it first."

Dora gave me a nod and said, "Of course, but let's keep being discreet, we do not want to alarm the civilians to our presence after all, and cause a panic within the ghost shield."

* * *

Unlike my brother, I didn't really want a battle cry when I change into a ghost. I prefer a more silent transformation… which is a bit hard to do since it's kinda flashy. Dora and I quickly flew off before anyone could inspect that bright flash of light that is my transformation. We held each other's hands as we turned invisible so nobody would see us… I just hope Mom and Dad didn't do a scan to see if any ghosts were within the ghost shield dome.

"The nearest one should be the box office," Dora said to me.

"... That means the Box Ghost is there."

The Box Ghost is an interesting character, he's just… trying _too_ hard to be a scary, threatening ghost that he ends up looking more clumsy and goofy than scary. But if he could use his power right… he could be potentially deadly, after all, people feared ghosts for a reason.

Both of us landed into the box shop, returning to visibility and looked around.

"Box Ghost? You here?" I called.

Suddenly a bunch of cardboard boxes floated and surrounded us, both Dora and I looked to the left where we saw the Box Ghost coming in, trying to look intimidating as he raised his glowing hands, which were manipulating the boxes.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! Do not think you could come in here uninvited and not face the wrath of the BOX GHOOOOOOST!" He shouted dramatically… a bit _too_ loud and dramatically.

"Alright, ALRIGHT! We heard you the first time!" I yelled over him. "Look, we didn't come here to fight, we came here to talk."

Box Ghost blinked at me a few times before he shouted again, "I AM THE BOX GHOOOOOST! For what reason do you have of talking with ME?"

"Stop yelling and listen!" I snapped. I really hate it when people shout. I took a deep breath and forced myself to calm down, "Look, Box Ghost, you've seen the chaos out there, didn't you? We're hoping to get some help to stop this ghost king before he takes over everything."

"... Uh… and you want _me _to help _you_?" He questioned, looking at me. "Ghost kid! As much as I appreciate your acknowledgement of my power, I am afraid even I cannot help you defeat the almighty Pariah Dark himself!"

"But if you don't help then who will? The humans are too busy panicking, none of them stand a chance anyways, not without proper training and equipment…" I began to say.

"Then you and your look alike Danny Phantom can handle it!" Box Ghost said.

"And what would happen if Danny Phantom or myself falls to Pariah Dark? What then? He would be free to turn everything and everyone into the dark ages like those eons ago when he first ruled. There will be no fighting back then… The fact that you're here, inside the anti-ghost shield means you're smart enough to know… why sit back and just let this all happen? You still have a chance to fight for your freedom," I said to him, before crossing my arms. "I never thought the Box Ghost would be afraid of some old ghost king."

"No! I will not run away, for I am the BOX GHOST!" He shouted dramatically. "Let me at this king!"

"Hold it there boxie, we're going to pick up a few more recruits before we try something like that," I said with a chuckle before noticing all the bubble wrap in the room. "Can you use bubble wrap?"

"If they are in the boxes, I can!" Box Ghost smirked.

"Then bring some boxes with you," I said before turning to Dora. "Let's head to the next ghost!"

* * *

We gathered up the rest of the ghosts, of course I had to get them to realize that their freedom and homes are on the line for them to agree like I had with the Box Ghost. I managed to recruit; Ember, Klamper- though he was pretty easy, all I had to say was I'd be his friend and he was all for it-, Walker- he wasn't too hard to convince either as he wanted revenge on the king for breaking and making his own rules-, Lunch Lady, and Poindexter- though he already agreed to help the minute he saw me and Dora.

"Is there anyone else we need to recruit, Dora?" I asked my Dragoness friend.

She nodded and said, "There is Skulker, and he's in the hunting shop."

"Alright, let's talk to him and see if this will be enough. I don't think any other ghosts will be all that willing to help," I said as I looked at the small army I managed to recruit.

"No other ghosts were smart enough to evade the ghost shield underground, heck I'm surprised the Box Ghost is still here," Ember said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Box Ghost snapped at her.

"Guys! We can't afford to fight among each other, not with so much on the line right now, okay? Let's just get to Skulker before something else happens," I said firmly, diffusing the argument, though to be honest I'm surprised they're willing to listen to me.

We flew into the hunter's store, where there was a cardboard cutout of Skulker in plain sight, of course a hunter like Skulker wouldn't be caught off guard so easily like that… and sadly this probably would've worked on my brother…

"Skulker, you can come out. We're not here to fight, I just want to talk," I called out, knowing the hunter would be near enough to hear me.

Everyone waited for a minute… still no answer. Finally, Ember lost her patience and started strumming her guitar at some boxes. "Skulker, get your metal butt out here RIGHT NOW!"

She blasted the ghost hunter out of his hiding spot and he growled, "Can't even hunt a half ghost in peace." Then his eyes went wide, as if just noticing all the other ghosts in the area before he looked at me. "... You're not my usual prey I see, you're the one who usually stop to think."

I crossed my arms, ignoring that remark and said, "Listen Skulker, you know how bad it is out there, don't you. If this keeps up then you know what would happen, right?"

"... I am aware that the ghost king is set free," Skulker said.

"But here's the thing; he has both the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage. It's only a matter of time before he decides to attack and hunt every single one of us down," I said to him. "You won't be a hunter anymore, instead you'd be too busy fearing for your afterlife to do anything anymore other than run and hide for all eternity, and that's _if_ he never catches you. Would you want to live in a world like that, Skulker?"

Skulker glared at this, "A world like that has no right to even exist."

"Then will you help us fight back? The worst that could happen is you get obliterated, but at least you won't have to live in such a world," I smirked at him.

"Hmph! Very well, ghost child, I will help with the battle against Pariah Dark's army, but only because I want to be free to hunt you and your brother another day," Skulker said to me in a begrudging way.

"Kid's got ways of recruiting his own little army, I wouldn't be surprised if he becomes a leading commander one of these days." I heard Walker comment and tried not to blush, it's hard to believe that he's complimenting me.

"Alright dipstick, you've recruited everyone who's smart enough to still be inside the ghost shield, what now?" Ember demanded from me.

"Now we wait," I answered. "There's a time to fight, but now isn't that time."

"Andy's right, we need to wait before we go charging into battle all recklessly." Poindexter agreed with me.

"So what are we supposed to do until then, dearie?" Lunch Lady asked me, and considering how bipolar she can be I better make this quick.

"I want all of you to wait in one spot, so I can come get you when we need you. Do you all think you can do that?" I asked them.

"You expect us to wait here all day for you to give us the okay sign to fight?" Ember frowned.

"No, I expect you to wait until I give you the 'okay sign' to fight. I have a strong feeling it's going to happen very soon, so just be a little patient… I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of recruiting everyone if I didn't think we'd be needing it soon," I answered.

"Andy, you go on ahead, I'll be sure to keep everyone here until you need us." I felt Dora's hand on my shoulder as she nodded her head to reassure me.

I gave her a smile and said, "Thanks, Dora, I'm counting on you."

* * *

And with that, I flew back towards my home… I wonder if Danny's woken up yet… I slowed down when I flew into the window while being invisible, looking around to see if Valerie or Vlad's woken up yet… well I'm still not sure if Vlad knows about the ring or not, but he probably does.

Valerie's still out cold… but I didn't see Vlad anywhere, he's gone. I frowned… he must've woken up and decided to leave. I sighed… I wanted to talk to him. Then I looked down to see Danny was still unconscious in his bed. I landed on the floor beside him, about to change back to my human form when the door suddenly opened, my eyes went wide and was glad I was still invisible… I am still invisible, right?

My parents were looking into the room and I froze, really hoping I'm still invisible. Mom and Dad were looking before they smiled.

"Ah see? I told you they'd be up here… what do the kids call it…? Hanging out!" Dad said to Mom.

They were about to close the door before Mom stopped him and looked around, "... But where's Andy?"

"Huh… yeah, where IS our youngest son?" Dad frowned when he didn't see me with Danny and Valerie.

I gave a silent gulp, great now they'll be worried about me. I couldn't worry about that right now though, they're here and I can't just let them see Andy Phantom. I sunk through the floor with intangibility and landed into the kitchen, which was thankfully empty. I sighed in relief as I transformed back into my human form. Hmm… I seem to have gotten better control over my powers, that's good.

Okay, so far the situation is looking pretty grim, but at least there's still a ray of hope. I couldn't help but think though… once Danny wakes up… that's when it'll be time to go to war with the king himself.

"Oh Andy, there you are!" I heard Mom say before turning around to see her and Dad just coming downstairs.

Dad smiled as he went into the lab, "I'll let Tucker and Sam know, they've been wondering what happened to you and Danny for a while."

"Andy, is something wrong? You look worried," Mom asked me gently. "I mean it's pretty obvious why, what with the town being invaded by ghosts and us being in the Ghost Zone…"

"Yeah… all that is worrisome…" I said with a frown. "Mom… what's going to happen to us if things don't change soon?"

Mom hesitated on that, she didn't seem to think anything good would come of it if we didn't do something about it soon… well she isn't wrong. "Don't worry about it, Andy… your father and I will see to it that everyone gets back safely and all this will just be a bad memory."

I gave her a hug and said, "I… I love you, Mom…"

"I love you too, sweetie. Don't worry, everything will be okay," Mom said, giving me a reassuring smile.

I nodded to her before letting her go and she said, "Now we'll be in the lab. Make sure your brother is okay."

I noticed Tucker and Sam were running up the stairs as if there was an emergency. I sighed and nodded to my mom.

"Thanks, and try not to worry too much. Things will get better soon." She smiled at me before heading into the lab herself with Dad.

Looking down, I curled my hands into fists… knowing Danny… he'll take on Pariah Dark head on… but how is he going to do that? … The ecto-suit… it's the best weapon we have against the ghost king.

* * *

I found myself hurrying up the stairs, and when I got into our room I saw my brother was already awake and looking at the unconscious Valerie, face full of guilt.

"Danny! You're okay!" Tucker said in relief.

"But… what happened to her?" Sam asked, looking at Valerie.

"... All of my enemies… they must've attacked her… everything I thought I could handle, but couldn't," Danny said sadly.

"You can't blame yourself for this, it's not your fault…" Tucker frowned.

"Maybe not, but it is my responsibility," Danny replied, turning to us.

"Danny," I spoke up, getting his and the other two's attention. "Valerie will be fine, okay? She did this knowing the risks to help you… you would've died if not for her. And I'm just as responsible as you, Danny, don't think you have to shoulder all this on your own."

"No, you're not. Unlike me, you didn't go around fighting ghosts for months, and you hadn't made a lot of enemies yet," Danny said with a solemn but determined look on his face. "And if Valerie really got hurt for rescuing me… all the more reason to end this myself."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes.

Danny didn't answer me, instead he transformed into Danny Phantom before our eyes and said, "Let's just say I'll do what I have to."

Before I could say anything, he grabbed Tucker and Sam's arms before phasing through the floor. I looked down and frowned, he must be planning to use the ecto skeleton suit, even he wouldn't be stupid enough to face Pariah Dark and his army without some kind of super weapon to back him up.

What should I do? Should I follow him? Maybe I should try to stop him before he does this… but knowing my brother, he's going to try and see to it to the end.

I heard Valerie groaning, she began opening her eyes and she blinked, looking at me, "Andy…?"

"Valerie! A-are you okay?" I asked her in concern.

"Ugh… I… had to… Are… Danny and… Vlad Masters… okay?" Valerie asked me as she tried to stand up weakly.

"Yeah… they're fine. They woke up before you did… but are you okay?" I asked her again.

"I'll… I'll be fine… Andy, we have… to stop those ghosts," Valerie said to me as I helped her up. "Remember that Ecto-Skeleton your parents were working on? I… I can use that to end this nightmare."

"But the Ecto-Skeleton isn't even complete." I frowned. "What if it hurts you?"

"I'll have to take that chance, Andy…" Valerie said.

"But you could die!" I argued.

"If it's for the people of Amity Park, then I'm ready to take that chance," Valerie said firmly as she walked past me.

What could I even say to her? Valerie was willing to sacrifice herself to save everyone… it was like… how I made that choice too. She pushed the button on her watch to put the Red Huntress suit on.

"I'm sorry… but if I succeed, then nobody has to worry about these ghosts ever again," Valerie said. "It was nice knowing you, Andy…" and with that, she left the room and head for the lab.

* * *

So both Danny and Valerie are planning to risk their lives on the chance that they can defeat Pariah Dark and his army with that suit…

"Dang it!" I hissed before hurrying to the lab myself, they can't do this, they'll die if they do.

By the time I got to the lab, Mom had gathered a lot of parents there, including the Mansons… what are_ they_ doing here?

"And while it's true the Ecto-Skeleton can enhance your natural abilities 100 fold… using it could be fatal," Mom said in a serious tone. "Because we haven't been able to perfect the neural receptors, it'll drain you like a battery."

_Fatal_!? So not only would Danny or Valerie be facing a massive army along with an overpowered tyrant, they'll also have to worry about the suit itself killing them.

"In that case, _I'll_ be taking it, because if that suit is going to be killing anyone… it's going to be me." Dad volunteered, but before I could even raise a protest, Mom knocked him out with a karate chop to his neck.

"No Jack, you're already weak from the first time you used it! _I'll_ be going!" Mom volunteered.

Then suddenly Jazz knocked _her_ out with her own karate chop, "No Mom, Danny and Andy needs you both, so _I'll_ go!"

"No, _I'll_ do it!" Mrs. Manson, surprisingly enough, volunteered after knocking Jazz out with her own karate chop.

"No, let me do it!" Mr. Manson said when he knocked out his wife with the karate chop.

Okay, I can see where this is going… apparently all these parents know how to use karate enough to knock someone out, and they're all knocking each other out. I wasn't sure if I should be relieved or dumbfounded at this point.

One by one, the people knocked each other out… until there was only one… Valerie. I was about to stop her myself when Danny suddenly landed in front of me, though I'm not sure if he noticed I was there, he was in his ghost form. Tucker and Sam were beside him before he said, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to step away from the Ecto Skeleton."

Valerie turned to him, and if I could see her eyes right now I'd say she'd be glaring angrily at him.

"Back off spook! I don't know how you got in the Fenton Ghost Shield, but this is _my_ fight!" Valerie snapped.

"No it's not, not anymore," Danny said back to her as he flew next to her.

"Hey!" I jumped when I heard a man's voice suddenly, apparently Valerie's dad came down with some tools, but was shocked to see people lying unconscious on the ground while a ghost boy and a mysterious person in a red suit and a mask were arguing… to be honest I'd be pretty dang shocked too if I walked in here without knowing any context.

"You're not the boss of me!" Valerie snapped at my ghostly brother, who just looked at her.

Danny then nonchalantly removed her mask before she could react, exposing herself to her father, "No, but _he _is."

Tucker and Sam grabbed me and hurried upstairs, probably to avoid Valerie's dad from seeing us.

"Guys, is Danny really going to take that suit and fight the ghost king with it?" I asked them after we got into the kitchen.

"Y-yeah, it looks that way," Tucker said with hesitation.

"And you're not going to stop him?" I frowned.

"What can else can we do, Andy? Danny Phantom is the only one who's capable of stopping this nightmare… you as Andy Phantom probably could've helped if your parents made another one of those ecto suits, but they didn't, and since Danny have more experience than you do as a ghost… he's the best candidate," Sam explained with a solemn expression.

"Is using the Ecto Skeleton really the _only_ choice we have? Is using only one superpowered being the _only_ answer to ending this?" I asked them. "The Ecto Skeleton isn't close to being perfected. If Danny uses that suit, there's a good chance he'll drain himself dry… and if he does that… he'll die, for real this time."

Both Tucker and Sam looked at each other and cringed at that, I walked past them towards the stairs, knowing Danny, he would put that ecto suit on the roof before he takes off with it. "I'm going to talk to him before he goes through with this."

Tucker and Sam didn't argue with me, instead they followed me from behind and we all hurried to the roof.

* * *

I was right; my twin brother was indeed on the roof, and from the looks of it… he was getting ready. He was inside the suit and checking to make sure everything's working properly.

"I can see ya over there you know," Danny said when he noticed us peeking from the door.

"Danny…" Sam spoke up with some hesitation. She said she believed this was the best choice we had, but even she had some doubts about this.

"Hey, you didn't think it would always be as easy as shoving the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos, did you? I'll be back," Danny said, trying to reassure us.

"But your mom used the word 'fatal'..." Tucker said, he too had doubts about this.

"Guys, I'll be back!" Danny repeated, trying to remain optimistic, but then he hesitated, "but… if you have something you want to say to me… now might be a good time."

I looked at Sam, and this might be the perfect time for her to admit she has a crush on him, however I needed to say my piece first.

"Danny, you're seriously going to go through with this?" I said to him, though I didn't allow myself to show a lot of emotion.

"Andy, you know I have to do this. Even with your powers you still haven't even accepted them, and I do have more experience, so it's best if I go," Danny explained to me.

"Sure, I can understand that. You having more experience than me when it comes to using your ghostly abilities and in battle, that much I will accept," I said to him. "However, what I can't accept is that you believe you have to do this all on your own. Do you really think that all this is just going to go away if you take this death trap of a suit to battle with an ancient ghost king powered by two ancient artifacts along with an _army_? Not only would you have to worry about fighting a fight you may not be able to win, but you also have to worry about that suit draining you dry. How can you say with confidence that you'll be back or that you'll even be successful with this?"

Danny hesitated, then gave me a firm look before he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "...Bro, I-I get it. I really do- I could get hurt, and... maybe not make it back. But if I don't... who knows how many people are going to be hurt. It's either I do nothing and there's no chance of winning, or I go in, give it my all, and have some chance of winning..."

I crossed my arms and said, "Do you really think so, Danny?"

Danny gave me a confused look.

"Do you really... believe that it's best you face this by yourself? You're only one person, and a _kid_ no less, don't you think it'd be better to ask for help?" Of course, I hadn't told him about the small army I myself recruited, but I wanted to know what he's thinking.

"..." Danny slowly shook his head, his eyes shining with determination as he crossed his arms. "No way... I'm not going to ask others to do this. I may be fighting for both the Ghost Zone and our world, but I don't think anybody would stand a chance against Pariah Dark or the Fright Knight without this suit- and you know there's only _one_, Andy. I-I'm not going to ask them to go on a suicide mission!"

I could only give a sigh, "So that's your way of thinking... you believe it's all your responsibility, because nobody else have the means or power to do so, is that it?"

I turned away and began walking towards the stairs. "You must've been fighting alone for a long time to think that way..."

"H-hey, where are you going?" Danny called after me, and I heard him take a step or two towards me. "It's dangerous out there, bro! Even if you can help me handle a few of the lesser ghosts, I at least want you to stay behind me while I'm in the suit!"

I turned back to him, "I'm not letting you fight alone, Danny." I gave him a small smile. "Just trust me on this, okay? You go on ahead, I'll catch up with you soon."

"...I don't know what you're planning, but..." Danny frowned suspiciously before letting out a small sigh and reluctantly nodding. "I know you're not going to change your mind easily, bro. Alright... you go do what you need to- just... be careful, okay?"

* * *

"HUMANS! HEAR MY DEGREE!" We all looked up to see Pariah's giant face in a red fog, seems he's using his powers to intimidate everyone.

"That's my cue," Danny said. "Tucker, I'll need you to disable the ghost shield on my way out, okay?"

"Okay, be careful dude," Tucker said to him before looking at me, "You be careful too." And with that, he hurried to where the shield was active and got his PDA ready.

Sam looked at Danny for a few seconds before running to where Tucker is. I watched Danny as he transformed himself and the ecto suit into his ghost form… I don't know how it's possible the suit itself could change, maybe it's because it's kinda biologically connected to him? … That's disturbing.

And with that, he flew off towards the dome of the ghost shield, leaving behind a blue streak. I heard him calling out, "IT'S NOT INVISOBILL! IT'S PHANTOM! DANNY PHANTOM!"

Wow, he just shouted his name to everyone, guess he got tired of Inviso-Bill being his public name. I couldn't help but chuckle at that, however there was no time for me to wait anymore. It was time to gather the army.

"Tucker, Sam… I'll be joining the battlefield," I announced to them.

"What?" Tucker looked at me in shock as he disabled the ghost shield for a second to let Danny through it.

"But Andy-!" Sam started to argue, but I held up my hand to get her to stop.

"I know it's dangerous and almost suicidal, but… I refuse to let my brother face this alone," I told them, my determination rising. "I won't let Danny face this alone, because if he does… he'll die."

Before either of my friends could protest, I quickly transformed into my own ghost form. "This battle will be won, you can count on it, but _without_ casualties!"

And with that, I flew off to where my ghost army was waiting. It's time to fight back, and I won't let Danny do this alone!

* * *

**DarkFoxKit: That scene where Danny was going to face Pariah Dark with the Ecto-Skeleton was pretty emotional for me. I decided to up the anti by adding Andy into the mix, of course he doesn't approve of this at all for obvious reasons. And yes, there was a reason why Dora told Andy each Andy from different timelines gained a different type of time power, it involves The Ultimate Enemy of course. And Andy gathering the other ghosts as an army stemmed from when Tucker and Sam got them... How did they get them when there was an anti ghost shield on the city? Why did they get them? How much time did it take to convince these guys to help when they laughed in Danny's face about it earlier? That always bothered me, so I had Andy do it with a little more explanation to those questions I had. Anyways, enough of my rant. I am DarkFoxKit and I look forward to hearing from you.**


	27. Chapter 27: Dustin's True Colors

**DarkFoxKit: Hello my dear readers. I've been working on two Undertale fanfictions lately, and it's pretty much consumed my life. ^^' But I did promise to keep going with this story even if it's slow lately. I don't want to keep you guys waiting. If any of you guys are Undertale fans, I hope you'd be able to check out the fanfics I've been working on some time. Anyways, I'll get to the reviews now. I'll mention everyone who reviewed, but only answer those I can answer back to.**

* * *

**Linkonpark100 **

**OMNISENSE95**

**randomphandom: Thank you. I guess I can't fault the show for not showing how Tucker and Sam convinced the ghosts to join them since they only had an hour to fill, but it would've been nice to get an explanation of some kind, like an off comment from Tucker saying how the ghosts didn't want Pariah Dark to rule over them and decided to fight back and they avoided the dome by staying underground or something. Heh, in the scene where Danny fell for the cardboard cutout, I immediately knew that wasn't Skulker, so I wouldn't think Andy would fall for it as easily. The visions I probably won't use a lot until much later on in the story, but it is an interesting idea. And I guess Butch never intended Danny to have telekinesis, and only used it for a joke, which is a shame since it had a lot of potential. And I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**sjsreader: Well, here's another post. XD I'm glad I was able to make Andy a natural part of the scene, and to explain why the ghosts decided to join the battle despite clearly showing they had no interest in doing so before. Of course, most of my motivation is still with Undertale, but that doesn't mean I'll ignore this story either. It'll just a take a little longer to get more chapters done. ^^'**

**Mana: It would've been fine if they had some kind of off comment about it. I can understand not wanting to show it since the special only had an hour to run, but some kind of explanation would've been better than none. Well Andy isn't fighting Pariah Dark himself exactly... you'll see what I mean when you read this chapter. The way I saw it was I could have Andy join Danny in fighting Pariah Dark, but there probably wouldn't be much change, or I could go in a completely different direction, which I decided to do, it's also why it took me a while to get to this part of the chapter. As for the Vlad and Fright Knight scene... well... I'll just let you see for yourself. Thanks for the suggestion, but I already wrote out Identity Crisis. And as for Fenton Menace, I've got some ideas of my own. Thanks anyways. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**ZAFT Prime: Yup, I figured that was a good time to show how help was gotten from those ghosts. Thanks! As for Andy's ghost name, he kinda already said it before. The title is called 'We Are Phantoms', meaning he is Andy Phantom. I suppose it would be suspicious having both Danny and Andy Phantom in public, but I didn't have any other names for Andy's ghost. Anything else would've just not fit at all.**

**RedHood001**

**Mimi1012: Why are you reviewing at 2 AM? ^^' And yes, the 3rd season is kind of important to the story. And uh... I don't think I got another review from you explaining what you thought of the chapter. ^^'**

**Joltik12: Yeah. While I saw Danny as someone who prefers to just do rather than think, Andy's more of the opposite of that. As for Danny looking like a bonehead... isn't that how he usually is in the actual show? I hadn't changed him much from that, besides he's only a 14 year old boy, can't expect him to be all logical and super smart. Andy's just more of a thinker than his brother. And as for your other review... Dash is indeed loyal to Andy, however until I can give him a bigger role in the story, I rather he didn't know. Once Andy tells him, I'll have to give Dash a bigger part in the story, and that could hurt with what I have going right now. I do think I'll have Andy tell Dash, but probably not until season 3. Season 2 is more about Andy accepting his powers and working with his brother again. As for Dustin, yes, originally he was an OC for Key2DestNE, but since he left I had to make him something else. And glad you agree with me on the time vision and telekinesis thing.**

**kmsbookitty: They're not psychic powers, they're time powers. And ghost powers. And if you're talking about Dustin getting more evil, fire isn't going to kill him. He's a ghost, remember? He's already dead.**

**Luna Lillyth: Thanks, glad you enjoy the thought process of the characters.**

**PsychicEevee0103: Really? Heh, I'm not that good, but thanks for liking it that much to say it is. ^^**

**Nine-tailed K: Well like I said in the other reivews; they probably didn't have time to explain it all since they only had an hour to fill. Still a comment or something would've helped than having no explanation whatsoever. And I remember reading a twin DP fanfic a while back before I made my own. They felt like the same person more or less, finishing each other's sentences or talking together. It was not only creepy but it didn't feel like the twin was any different from Danny himself. I wanted to show that a twin doesn't have to be a clone. And awesome, it's cool to know that people can't imagine the actual show without thinking Andy's missing from it. XD**

**KingStarfire: Awesome, glad to see you're back! :)**

**CalmTheHydreigon**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Dustin's True Colors**

I was flying so fast that everything looked like a blur to me… and it was like I had tunnel vision. I had to slow down and go intangible to keep from crashing into anything, but I was glad I made it to the building where the ghosts were waiting.

"Ah, there you are, we were wondering when you would come. I've been itching to test out these new upgrades of mine," Skulker said when he saw me land.

"Andy, is it time?" Dora asked me.

I gave them a nod, "Yes, it's time. Everyone, the final battle for both our worlds have begun, if we can't stop Pariah Dark here and now, we might as well kiss our freedom goodbye! Remember, in this fight, nobody but the king and those working for him are our enemy. We can't afford to attack each other, or Danny Phantom, because until this is resolve, we have to work together!"

"We get it already, let's just go and fight now!" Ember shouted out.

All the ghosts were pumped and ready, that's good, we're going to need all the help we can get. I looked over at Dora and Poindexter, the two were ready to give everything they have to defend our worlds.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

As soon as I had said that, everyone turned intangible and dove underground. Because of the ghost shield above, we wouldn't be able to get through it without Tucker disabling it again, and we don't have time to convince him to do so. So instead, we went underground and phase through the rocky ground to get out from the dome and we're all now flying through the Ghost Zone, towards the nearest floating rock… which had an enormous amount of ghost energy consecrated there, and on that floating rock island was a huge castle… and the rest of the surface was covered in the skeleton ghost army.

I could also see a large blue explosion, taking out a lot of that skeleton army, but it's not enough. I could see Danny there, struggling to fight those soldiers with the ecto suit. A wave of those skeleton ghosts were about to attack him, but I fired a ghost ray to blast it back, that caught my hasty brother's attention.

"Andy?"

"I said you weren't facing this alone and I meant it." I winked at him.

"H-how did you…?" Danny was probably shocked at all the ghosts I managed to recruit.

"Well… sometimes even enemies have to come together for a common goal. I believe you remember what I mean," I said to him.

Danny blinked before realization lit up in his eyes and he nodded, "Heh, I guess I should've known you wouldn't take this sitting down."

"Enough talk, time for action!" Skulker snapped before charging up his weapons and releasing missiles at the skeleton soldiers.

"Beware! For I have acquired a new power! The bubble wrap OF DEATH!" I heard Box Ghost yelling out before he binded up a handful of those soldiers, and Klemper helped by freezing those binded up soldiers.

Dora closed her eyes as the amulet glowed around her neck and she transformed into the huge, blue dragon ghost and gave a roar. I flew around them and used my ghost ray to shoot across the army.

"Danny, are you going to face Pariah?" I asked him when I got in close.

"Yeah." He nodded to me.

"Then you don't want to waste precious energy dealing with these guys," I told him. "I'll try and make a path for you."

I heard Ember's guitar blaring music as she created couple of fist shaped ecto rays. I molded my own ghost ray into the Plasma Rod and used it to bat away the soldiers in front of Danny and he quickly ran behind me.

Things were going pretty well, I was able to bat away the soldiers and make a path for my brother to head into the castle, that is… until I was shot at by an unexpected ecto ray. The searing pain burned me as it knocked me away a few feet.

"Andy!" I heard my brother's concern cry, but he couldn't get to me because now he was being swarmed.

Oh come on… why won't the future visions come when I need them now? Why do they only work when they feel like it?

* * *

I sat up and rubbed my shoulder as that was where I was shot at, though I was surprised that there weren't a lot of skeleton soldiers over here… but what surprised me even more was the one ghost that was here… a familiar ghost boy who uses an ocarina and dual wields swords.

"Well, well, well- look who's here. And he brought an army!" Dustin chuckled, floating in the sky above me. "Smart... sounds like something I would've done. Oh, wait- I DID."

I gave him an annoyed look, "How many times are you going to stalk me!? ... Wait..." That last thing he said stuck out to me, "what do you mean you brought an army too?"

Dustin laughed at that, gesturing at the few skeletons that were around as they fought a couple of straggling ghosts. "Look around you- what else could I mean!?'

What else? ... What else indeed. "Are you saying _you_ brought this army? But aren't they the ghost king's army?"

"Heh... The army of a king that's been asleep in a coffin for centuries?" Dustin scoffed, giving me a sarcastic grin and rolling his eyes. "Yeah, sure- they'd drop everything to obey him again! No, someone had to whip these clowns into shape, and it's all thanks to yours truly."

This surprised me, "Wh-what? _You_ raised this army? But why? Why have them work for Pariah Dark? He's going to enslave everyone! Is that what you really want?"

"Heh- well, you know what they say~" Dustin's smirk grew from sarcastic to sadistic as he held out one hand, forming a sword in it. "Some people just want to watch the world burn... Now then, are you going to stand down calmly, or do I have to beat some sense into you?"

Wh-what? What is with Dustin all of a sudden? It's like he suddenly changed personalities!

"What are you doing? First you've been helping me and now you want to slice me into pieces? What the heck!?" Could this be the real Dustin?

"Woooow- you really are stupid, aren't you~?" Dustin's smirk seemed to grow to impossibly wide levels as he slowly began walking around me, swinging the sword casually. "It was a lie. You really think I was trying to help you? Please- in the Ghost Zone, it's every ghost for himself."

"Then... why did you keep pushing me to get me to use my powers?" I asked him, trying not to seem too frazzled by his sudden change of personality.

"I wanted a good challenge before I reached my goal, and you're fun to watch squirm because of your own pathetic morality and fear." Dustin stopped in front of me again, forming his second sword and getting into a battle-ready stance. "However, now that I'm close to the goal, the fun's over, kid. Now it's time for you to be a good little pawn and stand down. If you don't... Let's just say you're not going to like what happens next. Although, knowing you, you won't back down anyways."

Great, now I have to deal with this psychotic sword wielding ghost while my brother goes off to face Pariah Dark alone! But I can't let this stop me… I'll have to fight him and end this nightmare.

* * *

Dustin made the first move as he flew at me with his swords, I quickly blocked with my Plasma Rod in front of me, trying to keep those two swords from slicing me. Those swords were filled with ecto energy, one slice from that and it would cut me like it would paper, regardless if I was ghost or human.

Using my legs, I managed to kick at him while he was trying to push me with his strength, and it was enough to trip him up and allowed me to slam my rod into his face, however that was met with a CLANG! Dustin wasn't a skilled swordsman without reason after all, and he managed to bring up a sword to block my attack despite being tripped. With this, Dustin managed to push me back, he was pretty strong for a lean guy.

"Heh, you've gotten pretty strong, Andy, but you're far from my level." Dustin smirked.

"You sure are confident," I said and squeezed the plasma rod in my hand. "I guess we'll just have to see if you're correct on that."

Although I said that, Dustin is right; I don't have a lot of experience as a ghost, and I've seen how he fights in the tournament… he's strong, fast and intelligent, that makes him very deadly. Even with all my knowledge, there's no way I can match him with how I am now.

"Come on Andy! I want you to give it everything you've got! Give me your best shot!" Dustin shouted as he shot out three ghost rays at once at me.

I reacted quickly and bat them away like baseballs with my rod, maybe this would be easier if I could shield myself somehow… maybe I can mold my ghost ray to create a shield around me? Dustin charged at me with those swords of his and I was forced to duck to avoid a direct slash from him. I didn't have time to test out my powers right now, all I can do is try to fight him off.

"You think you can get away from me by dodging? Haven't you worked on your telekinesis yet?" Dustin asked me before smirking, one of his swords disappeared from his right hand and he raised it.

I cautiously watched it, wondering what he's planning to do. "I haven't had the time to think about telekinesis, let alone learn it!"

"Then you should've _made _time!" Dustin said before I suddenly felt an invisible arm grab my body.

I gasped and struggled to fight against it, but there was nothing there, and yet my body was starting to be lifted without my permission. What's going on? Dustin's smirk grew as his right hand glowed, and I felt my body being lifted higher… telekinesis… he's using telekinesis on me! Before I knew it, Dustin jerked his right hand down and I was thrown across the air and slammed into the rock hard ground.

Ugh… this hurts… but I couldn't even do anything as I felt my body being forced to lift into the air again and then slammed into the castle's wall. If I was human right now, this would've probably broke every bone in my body. How do I fight someone who can use telekinesis?

"What's the matter, Andy? Are you giving up now? I expected better from someone like you! But then again, you're just a boy who's scared of his own shadow, so I shouldn't be surprised!" Dustin mocked me as he kept slamming me into the ground and the castle wall.

I hissed as he slammed me once more into the castle wall, and he stopped… for now. I was trying to recover a bit from all those slammings he did on me… but while I was… I could hear my brother's voice from within the castle.

"The power isn't the burden, the burden is how I use it… and I've been using it poorly lately."

Is he fighting with Pariah Dark already? … I can't stop here… Danny's fighting for everyone and I have to help him, but I can only do that if I get past this crazy ghost swordsman. Danny was right though, using our powers poorly isn't going to be doing us any favors… I have to use everything in my arsenal if I hope to stand a chance.

"You're more resilient than I thought if you took all that and still be able to stand," Dustin said as I managed to get off the wall and land on my feet.

"Of course… I won't let you destroy our worlds like this," I growled as I began changing my plasma rod, it became a goo before I molded it to make it stretch and become bigger.

"Oh? What are you doing there?" Dustin asked as I molded the ecto energy.

I can't win against Dustin with skill and power alone… so in this situation… the best thing I can do is outsmart the enemy and strike it where it hurts the most.

"Let's see how you handle this!" I finished molding the ecto energy into something akin to a net, and threw it at Dustin.

Dustin gave a surprised yelp as the ecto net wrapped around his body and stung him, he gave a hiss before he smirked at me, "Heh, you learn fast Andy."

Dustin cut through the ecto net with his sword, just as I predicted he would, and lunged at me to strike, but I willed myself to go intangible and sink into the ground before he could strike at me. I heard his sword hitting the ground before I came up beside him, invisible, and he looked around for me.

"I can sense you, you know! Being invisible doesn't protect you from me." Dustin smirked as he slashed at me.

I gave a hiss of pain when he slashed my arm, tearing through my suit and leaving a gash, my wound bled out ectoplasm instead of blood… another reminder that I'm not all human anymore… but I can't worry about that right now. I was still invisible and flew back, leaving a trail of ectoplasm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dustin charged at me and stabbed forward.

I swirled around and left a bit splat at the castle wall while at the same time yelling out as if I was in a lot of pain, all the while remaining invisible. Dustin kept smirking as he looked at the ectoplasm splattered against the castle wall.

"Heh, seems you just weren't fast enough, why don't you just stay still while I finish you off? Or better yet, stay there so I don't have to kill you, it'd be a shame for someone with so much potential to just die off."

It was clear Dustin thought I was on the wall, guess he was so focused on the fact he 'won' that he let his guard down and didn't think about the ghost energy behind him… a big mistake.

I charged up my ghost ray, and it was enough to get the ghost samurai's attention. Dustin turned around in time for me to release my charged up ghost ray and blasted right into his chest… the place where I believe his core was.

I heard Dustin give a shout of shock and agony after I had blasted my ghost ray straight through his chest. I gave a frown when he fell to his knees and… almost dripping in ectoplasm… I thought he was more durable than that… did I just… destroy his core? I had only wanted to damage it enough that he would be incapacitated.

* * *

"Ha… ha… ha… w-well… Andy… you got me good…" Dustin said weakly and choked out some ectoplasm, which made me cringe. "Guess… I better…"

"A-are you okay? I… I didn't mean to hit you that hard…" I hesitated… I mean… he's a ghost… ghosts don't die, right?

"You… you still… worry about me…? Heh… you… really are… a soft hearted… idiot," Dustin said, smirking evilly despite his condition.

"What?" I blinked before the castle wall got blasted.

I shut my eyes to keep out the debris that fell over me, before I opened my eyes again to see Danny… two Dannys… in the ecto skeleton suit… did he just create a physical clone? And one of the Dannys opened a… sarcophagus? Is that the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep? Ah, that's Danny's plan!

I could see the other ghosts were making their way into the castle, including Dora in her dragon form… and… huh? I just saw Vlad with the Fright Knight… when did they get here?

Where's Dustin? … I wasn't paying attention to him because of the scene before me, but he's gone… did he leave? I looked up at the scene again to see one of the Dannys pushing Pariah Dark into the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, before the other Danny slammed it shut… the clone Danny went back into Danny's body and he was trying to keep the sarcophagus closed, but Pariah was putting up a struggle in there.

"Danny!" I yelled, about to fly to him, but he already fell to the floor, clearly exhausted… however, Vlad was there, and he used a key to lock the sarcophagus… oh thankgoodness he's on our side again.

"NO!" I heard Pariah yell as the sarcophagus glowed brightly.

I smiled in relief to see everyone was here, they had all gathered after defeating the army it seems… good, we can finally end this nightmare.

I flew over to my brother, who was looking really tired, "H-hey bro… you look like you've seen better days."

Danny looked at me with his eyes struggling to stay open, and he looked over at Vlad, who was holding the key in his hand with the Fright Knight beside him.

"W-wait… I… I don't… understand…" Danny groaned.

"That I used two fourteen year olds to turn a knight and overthrow the king? It's chess, Daniel- of course you don't understand, but then you never really did," Vlad said with a smile on his face as I watched my brother slowly closed his eyes.

"Danny?"

"He's fine, Andrew, your brother just lost conscious is all. Just get him out of that suit and take him home. This is all over," Vlad said as if it was no big deal.

I couldn't help but give a small smile, despite all this, Vlad was still Vlad… heh… the same guy who helped me whether he remembered it or not.

"It's not over yet…" I froze when I heard Dustin's voice all of a sudden.

* * *

Before I could do anything, the sarcophagus suddenly burst opened without warning. I yelped and fell to the ground along with Danny, who's still unconscious in the ecto-suit.

I gasped when I looked up to see everyone was being sucked into the sarcophagus, including Dora… but Vlad was the only one who wasn't sucked in, and instead he was bombarded by the ghosts that were sucked in, to the point that he fell on top of the ecto-skeleton suit unconscious. I wanted to do something, but all I could do was watch in horror as everyone was sucked in as if the sarcophagus was a giant vacuum cleaner. And as soon as the last ghost was sucked in, the sarcophagus shut itself.

With me being the only conscious being there… I gave a gulp and slowly flew up to the sarcophagus to check it out… I thought Vlad had locked this thing, why did it suddenly open up and sucked in all the ghosts like that?

"Heh… you are all idiots…" I flinched back when I heard Dustin's voice again.

"D-Dustin?"

His voice continued to haunt me, "What is it, Andy? You weren't expecting me to still be here after that fatal blow you did to my core, did you? Heh… guess I taught you well- you were merciless, cold and calculating, just like me. It's only too bad that you didn't know my real plan in all this, perhaps then you wouldn't have done what you did."

"Dustin! Where are you? What did you do?" I demanded.

"I am more than just a mere ghost, Andy. That story I told you about how I died was a lie- after all I couldn't have you suspicious of me while Pariah Dark was out on a rampage, now could I?"

"... You…" This information was almost too much, Dustin was… planning to possess the ghost king all along? "Then that means you…"

"Oh, figured it out yet? Heh… Of course you would, your deduction was spot on. I manipulated that mentally weak fool Vlad into doing my bidding, but the old idiot didn't realize he was being manipulated. His love for Maddie and jealousy for Jack burned strongly within him, so strong that using those as a motive for him was laughably easy! All I had to say was if he got both the ring of rage and the crown of fire, he would have absolute power, then Maddie would be his and Jack would be dead. The old fool followed everything I wanted him to do- it was so easy that it was pathetic."

I couldn't believe it… Dustin used Vlad to awaken Pariah Dark…

"Of course, Vlad could be an intelligent mastermind if he wanted to, but when it comes to Maddie and Jack, he's easily duped. He had no idea I was using him at all. And then I met you and Danny… You two were obviously halfas. I could tell both of you still had your lives and humanity, but I pretended to be ignorant, so I could learn more about you both. Your brother was always such a hard-head moron, getting into battles headfirst and all, but I admire his passion and determination. You, on the other hand… You're always thinking and analyzing, you distance yourself from those around you, from then on I knew… I knew you and I were a lot alike. So I decided to teach you a bit, see how far you could go to stop me, and you certainly surprised me. But now, it's time for all this to come to an end."

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"Heh… my goal… since I learned about Pariah Dark's defeat… was to revive him, but that's not enough… I wanted more than just that. I wanted more power… I'm sick of watching all these idiot ghosts running around in chaos. Walker and his rules did nothing to help- all it did was lock up more ghosts so they can go on a riot to make even bigger chaos. Well, no more of that- so I wanted to absorb these ghosts and use them as power… as well as the old ghost king… It's unfortunate that your brother managed to lock him back up before I could fuse with Pariah Dark and receive his full power, but this will have to do. You're just lucky I can't absorb humans, that includes halfas."

I looked down at the two unconscious halfas below us, there's no way they'd be able to help me like this.

"Oh, what's wrong Andy? Feeling left out? Don't worry… After all, if you choose to keep standing in my way like this, I may have to take you out myself. So, don't you think it'd be wiser to just give up now and save yourself the pain?"

"No!" I glared at the sarcophagus. "I didn't give up when I had to save the world from my own brother… and I won't give up now!"

"Heh heh heh… I thought you were smarter than that, Andy… but you really are just another idiot. The difference between me and Danny is that I'm not your brother, nor do I care if you're alive or dead! But fine, if you want to do this the hard way, then let's play. This will be a good way to warm up my new body before I do what I should've done a long time ago!"

With those words said… I found myself floating in darkness… the castle was gone… Danny and Vlad were nowhere to be seen… it was just me and the darkness… but I didn't have to linger alone for long, because… right there in front of me… was the something out of a _nightmare..._ And it gave a loud, evil laugh.

* * *

**DarkFoxKit: I'll admit that this was heavily influenced by Undertale. After my co-writer left, I had to figure out what role Dustin should play in myself, and after playing Undertale I've finally decided. It took me a while to figure it out though, so I apologize for that. I actually had to edit Dustin's speech here about his plan. Originally, Dustin said Pariah Dark was his father and he was his son all along. But I had a better idea for Dustin than making him Pariah Dark's son, so I scrapped that and edited it out. I was also going to show how Vlad convinced Fright Knight to join him, but there wasn't any real place to show that while Andy was battling it out with Dustin, so I'm afraid that's left up to your imagination. Anyways, I am DarkFoxKit and I look forward to hearing from you.**


	28. Chapter 28: Pariah Dust

**DarkFoxKit: This chapter is a bit shorter than the others. That's because this is the conclusion of the Reign Storm episode. I like to think I gave a satisfying conclusion as well as a fair bit amount of foreshadowing. Also, it seems the big twist with Dustin was highly favorable among the fans. I was not expecting it to turn out so well as it did. :3 Thank you guys, I'm happy to hear that Dustin is turning out really well here. Also, today's the birthday of Donfyre, a great online friend of mine. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DONFYRE! :D ...Now onto the reviews.**

**OMNISENSE95: Well then, that makes it still fun to read anyways. XP And I'll let you see how it ends.**

**ZAFT Prime: Well that should be fun. XD**

**KingStarfire: I don't think anyone did, not even myself for a while. ^^' I guess that's one reason why it took so long for me to write out Reign Storm; I didn't want to copy it from the canon and I had to figure out what to do with Dustin. And I'm guessing you're interested in Micro Management because of the whole shrinking with Dash thing, right? I'm thinking about that's when Andy talks to Dash about his ghost powers, but that's only a maybe right now.**

**Blue: I've joined the Undertale fandom long before the fandom even knew it existed. :3 You can thank my friend Donfyre for that, he's the one who got me into it. I hope you like what I did with the battle due to the Undertale influence.**

**FoxyKhai0209: Andy's not going to unlock elemental powers until season 3 as that's when Danny unlocked his own ice powers. But thanks for the compliment! :D**

**Joltik12: Don't die on me! And Key was the one who created Dustin, but since he left I had to try to figure out what to do with him. I think I found a good role, and there's a good reason why he's a maniac. ^^'**

**kmsbookkitty**

**sjsreader: Most people didn't. XD Well Dustin wasn't planned to stick around forever, but I'm glad he got a lot of attention due to how twisted he is. Don't look up Undertale if you plan to play it, it's a game best played with no fore knowledge after all. And when I was younger, I always tried to imagine what happened after Danny passed out too, hence why it lead to Andy battling it out with Dustin after Danny's battle with Pariah Dark. That and it was also the best time to have Dustin and Andy battle it out.**

**Luna Lillyth: Uh... good luck with that. ^^'**

**Nine-tailed K: It's what I like to do; be unpredictable. XD And it's not a bad thing to feel empathy for him.**

**Mana: Seems the plot twist with Dustin is really popular. XD And the original plan was that Dustin existed during Pariah Dark's reign. But since it was scrapped, that no longer applies. I'd imagine it's because Amity Park was cut off from reality due to being inside the Ghost Zone. The Guys in White probably didn't move their hideout there until later.**

**anjanishe**

**Mimi1012: I'm not sure if I understood what you were saying. ^^'**

**CalmTheHydreigon**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Pariah Dust**

What am I looking at!? In front of me was the sarcophagus but… it was HUGE! And its face looked like a cross between Pariah's and Dustin's, and this sarcophagus have both feet and four arms, a pair was thin and lean while the other pair was bulky and muscled. The face was grinning widely at me.

"**I AM NO LONGER PARIAH DARK OR DUSTIN! I HAVE FUSED TO BECOME PARIAH DUST! AND YOU, LOWLY HALFA, WILL BE THE FIRST OF MANY VICTIMS TO COME!"**

His voice was loud and disorientating, but now I have to defend myself! I couldn't flee from him in this open space of darkness, all I can do is try to survive.

The first thing that Pariah Dust did was launch swords at me, sword after endless sword came raining down on me. I yelped as I did my best to dodge them all… I have a feeling going intangible wouldn't do me any good and I wasn't willing to find out.

I tried to hit him with a ghost ray, but it didn't even phase him! There wasn't a dent or scratch anywhere, I may as well have not even touched it! I yelped when he threw more swords at me, but of course I couldn't dodge them all as I was grazed by a few of the blades.

Pariah Dust then whipped out his his ocarina and started playing a very out of place happy sounding tune, and suddenly I find myself surrounded by balls of ecto energy, and they were coming at me. But what confused me was that some of the balls went through me as if they weren't there, but some of the balls did hit me, and it hurts, a lot… I gave a shout as some of the ecto balls slammed into me and caused a great shock through my system while some of them just went through me… was Pariah Dust using illusions as well as real attacks?

There was no way I could last much longer against this guy on my own… I can't do any of this by myself… it's also what I told my brother…

* * *

"Please… someone… help me…" I said silently before I began shouting, "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

And as if my voice was a trigger, there was a loud noise as if someone strummed a guitar, then I heard missiles being fired, a bunch of box-shaped ectos, some kind of blizzard, meat out of nowhere and green fire surrounding the giant coffin monster before me.

"**HEY! WHAT IS THIS!?"**

"Andy… don't give up…"

"Dora…?" I looked up when I heard her voice.

"We will… do… what we… can to help…" I heard Poindexter's voice.

"We can't… let this… idiot… steal our spotlight… now can we?" That was Ember.

"Beware… for we… are united… as one… to help… this ill shaped… coffin monster!" Of course, Box Ghost.

"Hurry up and… skin this… monstrosity… so I will… be free to… hunt you and your brother… another day!" Skulker really knows how to motivate ya.

"**IDIOTS! ALL OF YOU!" **Pariah Dust screamed out before he smirked, **"OF COURSE, I CAN STILL USE THEIR ATTACKS AGAINST YOU!"**

Before I knew it I was being shot at by missiles, by pure instinct I tried to shield myself with my own ecto energy, and it was enough to create a barrier around myself… but this eats up my own energy and the missiles were bombarding against it.

Then came in green fire, trying to burn me alive. I hissed, trying to keep the barrier around me while at the same time trying to dodge the flames, the barrier can only protect me for so long.

Pariah Dust alternated between missiles and ghost fire before he started bombarding me with… meat…? Must be from the Lunch Lady, but the meat came back in lunch boxes… uh… Box Ghost too? I gave a yelp as more fire came out and then I was hit with cold ice. Then even music began attacking, guess he's using Ember's attacks too... It didn't surprise me when my barrier began cracking.

"I can't… do this alone…" I said weakly, trying in vain to hold up my cracking barrier, it was the only thing protecting me from all of Pariah Dust's assault.

Pariah Dust then threw a sword at me and it was more than enough to shatter my barrier and threw me back.

"**JUST GIVE UP! YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME, ESPECIALLY AS A LOWLY INEXPERIENCED HALF GHOST FREAK!"**

"Andy…"

"Andrew…"

I groaned weakly when I heard two familiar voices… they… they were… "Danny… Vlad…?"

Using whatever strength I had left I managed to lift my head up to see Danny in his ecto-suit with Vlad beside him, both of them still in their ghost forms… weren't they unconscious?

"Don't give up…" Danny said as he aimed his arms at Pariah Dust and shot out an incredibly strong beam.

Vlad duplicated himself and flew into Pariah Dust's body… wait… why?

"**YOU ARE ALL IDIOTS! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!"**

Danny turned to me and smiled, "You can do it bro… just like when you stopped me… everyone is behind you."

As if those words were magic, my body felt stronger and re-energized… and I managed to stand back up on my own two feet. This feels familiar… that's it, it's just like when everyone gave me their powers to stop Corrupted Danny… I won't… I won't fail them!

"Andrew!" I looked up when I heard Vlad's voice, "I've weakened him, now is the time to attack!"

* * *

This was my chance… I quickly summoned my plasma rod and flew right at Pariah Dust, then slammed my rod into him. I could see a dent in his coffin body, and he gave a groan, but he was far from finished. Using his swords, he tried to swing or throw them at me, of course my own rod couldn't protect me from those swords, so I had to keep dodging, but it was impossible to dodge all of them, so again I got grazed.

I didn't give up… I kept attacking him, though he burned me with Dora's fire… however, during his assault I noticed that I was still able to keep going… how? Then I noticed my brother was beside me… he was out of the suit… is he fighting beside me? … Wait… I don't think he's really beside me… maybe this is him in spirit?

Then something else happened… _I saw a giant frozen meat coming my way._ Blinking, I found myself still charging at him, but then that giant frozen meat I saw in my head was coming at me, this gave me enough time to turn intangible and fly through it. Looks like my visions are helping me out again.

_Pariah Dust is going to shoot fire at me from behind, then attempt to hit me with Ember's music in the front, then try to ambush me with Skulker's missiles from the side._

I quickly dived straight down just before he could hit me with the fire, escaping the assault he planned to use on me. I got in close and swung the plasma rod with all my might, then again, and again… I had to keep moving to avoid his attacks, but at least I can hit him with my own. Each attack got him to groan in pain, and it was clear he was getting tired and battered… just a little more ought to do it…

_Pariah Dust is going to surround me with his swords again._ No, not this time… I threw the plasma rod right into his chest and it plunge right through like a spear before he could surround me with his swords. It looks like I have won...

"**NO! HOW COULD I HAVE… HEH, HEH, HEH… YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME… I AM IMMORTAL!"** Pariah Dust yelled before his body glowed… and… all those dents and injuries I made on him… they were gone… as if they were never there.

"What!?" I gasped as I felt the color in my face draining.

"**HA, HA, HA… DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU COULD DEFEAT ME? YOU'RE SO HOPELESS. I HAVE THE CROWN OF FIRE AND THE RING OF RAGE IN MY POSSESSION! NOTHING YOU DO WILL WORK- ALL THESE GHOSTS WITHIN ME GIVES ME ULTIMATE POWER! A LITTLE HALF BREED LIKE YOU IS NOTHING SHORT OF **_**PATHETIC.**_**"**

Pariah Dust suddenly shot a large beam at me, it was so sudden that I didn't have time to react or defend myself! I was bathed in searing, white hot pain… my body felt numb… so numb that I couldn't feel anymore pain… am I… melting…?

I found myself lying motionlessly, at the mercy of Pariah Dust.

"**AWW, LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE TIRED NOW. WHY DON'T YOU CRY FOR YOUR MOMMY AND DADDY? I'M SURE THEY'LL LOVE TO COME AND SEE THEIR SON BEING KILLED BY A GHOST!"**

I coughed… trying to lift my head and glare in defiance… he's mocking me… "S-stop this… I… I can't… do this… alone… I can't… end this… nightmare… by myself…"

* * *

Then suddenly, the sarcophagus body burst open, surprising me… but apparently I wasn't the only one surprised by this.

"**WHAT? WHY DID I…?"**

I heard a dragon's roar, and suddenly Dora, along with all the other ghosts came flying out of the coffin, all of them gave an angry glare at Pariah Dark, who was now looking mighty helpless and powerless right now.

"**HOW!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ABSORBED BY ME!"**

"Get him," Skulker growled.

All the ghosts then charged and attacked mercilessly… all I could hear was the sound of Pariah Dust screaming out in agony as he was being ripped apart by the angry ghosts… heh… it's funny… they all came out when I was calling for help… isn't that weird? Maybe… ghosts need motivations to do things… just like humans…

I was too injured and tired to move, but something fell in front of me… looking up, it was Dustin… and he was back to his original ghostly self… but he was beaten up pretty badly.

"... Well… Andy… looks like… I'm the one… who lost… it was a good… run though…" Dustin said weakly to me, smiling strangely enough, "Well… looks like… you can… finish the job… the ghosts… won't hurt me… anymore…"

"W-why?" I asked.

"They… feel it's right… you decide… my fate…" he explained weakly.

Why me? I frowned in confusion as I looked up at the other ghosts, they floated there, as if waiting for my answer.

"As a hunter, I have honor too. Since you were the one he antagonized, it's only fair you get the call to his fate- whether you will finish him off and hang his pelt in your room, or let him go and continue his existence is up to you," Skulker said as he spoke for the other ghosts, they all nodded in agreement.

It was rather strange… why did the ghosts leave Dustin's fate to me? Heh… maybe Dora had something to do with it. I looked at Dustin… He's the one who caused all this- the Pariah Dark incident, manipulating Vlad, manipulating me, almost dooming Amity Park and both our world and the Ghost Zone, and almost killing me as well as Danny… in other words; I have every right to end him here and now…

I reached out to the helpless ghost teen, and he braced himself for the end, but I didn't hurt him or anything… I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm letting you go."

This was obviously something Dustin didn't see coming, because he gave me a confused look on his bruised face, "... What…? Why? Do you think I've learned anything from this? No…"

"I'm letting you go, Dustin," I told him firmly.

"Why? I'll come back you know, and I'll haunt you and make you regret this decision," Dustin said to me, hissing slightly.

Perhaps sparing him isn't the best idea, but… "I don't want to end anyone, not even a selfish ghost like you," I answered him. "Now go, get out of here before the other ghosts change their mind."

"But why? I don't understand… why would you let me go after all I did?" Dustin frowned at me, looking suddenly lost. "Are you that much of a weak hearted imbecile that you're willing to let someone who almost destroyed both worlds go?"

I turned away from him and limped away- this would've been so much more dramatic if I wasn't so injured.

"Heh… guess you are too soft… oh well… I guess I'll take you up on your offer then. Just hope you don't regret it too much the next time we meet, Andy."

"... I hope not either," I said quietly, giving a faint nod.

I weakly looked up to see the ghosts have all flown away, all except for the Fright Knight. The Fright Knight landed to where Vlad was… looks like someone has a new master…

"I'm alright, that ghost just caught me off guard is all," I heard Vlad say as he stood up from the rubble, still in his ghost form.

I wonder how and why Vlad regained consciousness so fast? Danny is still obviously out cold… and pretty soon I will be too.

"Help me pick up this suit, Fright Knight," Vlad said to the Halloween ghost.

"Yes Master, but what will you do about the boy that lies within it?" Fright Knight asked, they must be talking about Danny.

"I'll get him and his brother back home safe and sound, you just make sure that suit is transferred safely," Vlad told the knight.

"Yes sire," Fright Knight bowed in respect to him as Vlad phased Danny out of the suit.

I kept trying to limp away… I'm sure Dustin's left by now… so I fell to my knees, feeling tired, before falling to the ground. All I could do was lie there and wait for Vlad to take me along with Danny… the last thing I saw was him walking towards me before I closed my eyes and everything went black.

* * *

"_Andy…"_

_What?_

_"You did well out there."_

_Heh, thanks… by the way… who are you? Why do I sometimes hear you in my head?_

"_... Even with all the crazy things you've seen so far… I wonder… would you even believe me?"_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

"_... No… I think… this is something better for you to find out for yourself."_

_I guess… if you think it's for the best… but what do you want from me? Why do you… help me?_

"_I've told you before… I want you to save Danny."_

_Y-yeah, I've heard you say that before… but… save him from what exactly?_

"_Save him from… himself."_

_What?_

_"I suppose you earned a little explanation… but I have to be careful not to give too much information away, it could damage the time stream. I'm already risking a lot by talking to you now… but let's not dwell on that. I can't give you the details, but what I can say is that… not too long from now… there's going to be a C.A.T. test in Casper High… you know what I'm talking about, right?"_

_The Career Aptitude Test… right?_

"_That's correct."_

_It's a stupid test that supposedly guarantees your future… Jazz talked about it a few times, and she had the highest score in the history of the C.A.T., I knew she was a genius, but that just feels like an overachiever now._

"_Jazz had always been known for her school smarts… but that doesn't matter right now. Listen and remember this well; when the C.A.T. is announced, Clockwork will start interfering, when that happens you better start preparing yourself."_

_For what?_

"_I can't say… but… there's going to be a terrible accident… and when that happens, Danny will fall victim to despair. A despair so deep that you wouldn't be able to pull him out of if something's not done… this despair will not only destroy Danny, but lives as well. If you let him fall far enough, there's no going back."_

_W-what should I do to prevent that?_

"_I'm sorry… that's all I can tell you right now… just be on the lookout for when strange thing occurs, it might mean Clockwork is involving himself, and you know as well as I do what it means when Clockwork has to get involved."_

_Y-yeah…_

"_But hey, it won't happen for a while, so take this time to rest and be happy with what you were able to accomplish."_

_Thanks…_

"_And being merciful isn't a weakness… remember that."_

* * *

"... Danny…? Andy…?" This voice… it was… Sam's.

"H-huh? W-wha?" I heard a confused Danny say close to me, but I was trying to open my eyes slowly.

"Andy… are you okay…?"

That was Valerie's voice… I managed to blink open my eyes to see my parents, Jazz, Tucker, Sam and Valerie all looking at us in concern, but were smiling warmly.

Vlad soon walked up with a calm smirk on his face, "You both gave us quite a scare there, little badgers."

Dad gave a smile as he said, "Vlad said he found you two just outside the dome just as the town flickered back to reality! He saved both of your lives, sons."

I know he did… if he left us there… well, maybe we would've been fine, but I rather think we were safer here than waking up back at the Ghost Zone… feeling all sore and conked out like this.

"Things might've been weird there for a while, but if Vlad saved both of your lives then I'd say bygones!" Mom smiled.

Oh great, so now she's forgiven Vlad… ah well, it's not a bad thing… I myself pretty much forgave him already, sadly I can't say the same for Danny.

"And you're always welcome to visit us V-Man, you can stay in the twin's room!" Dad said with a smile, and of course he'd offer_ our_ room.

Vlad didn't seem to care to respond to that, "Too bad you lost your ecto suit, Jack."

This didn't seem to faze Dad, "That's okay V-Man, those pants made me look fat."

"Ugh…" My brother beside me groaned as he struggled to get up from the bed, but he was too sore and tired to move. I was too tired to even speak, just laying there like a rag doll sounds pretty good to me.

I noticed Sam putting a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. Heh, those two should just kiss already.

So we managed to defeat Pariah Dark and Dustin, though the kid is still out there, maybe letting him go was a mistake… but there's nothing I can do about that now.

* * *

Weeks have passed since the defeat of Pariah Dark, the people of Amity Park were cleaning up the town from the aftermath, and Danny Phantom is starting to become more of a hero than a villain in the eyes of Amity Park… unfortunately Valerie still disagrees, and I'm still pretty much unknown.

Ghosts have been leaving Amity Park alone for a while, probably recovering from Pariah's invasion themselves too. But as the news reporter say… a sense of normalcy is returning and life can continue on. Oh yeah, there is one new change out of this…

"You understand now, Paulina?" I asked a certain popular girl, we were in the Nasty Burger and I was tutoring her in biology.

"Oh, I get it now," Paulina smiled as she marked her answer.

"Alright then, looks like you'll do well with the biology test coming up tomorrow then," I said after we were finished.

"Um… this is a nice thing you're doing for me, Andy. So what do I owe you for this?" Paulina asked me, as if trying to say the word 'thank you'.

Heh, she may still be a snob, but at least this is a start, "Just don't be so mean to the people you deem as 'losers', that's all I ask."

"You're tutoring me and you want me to not be mean?" Paulina frowned.

"Well, if I was mean to you then would I have tutored you or saved you when that ghost tried to kill you? I understand this is not something you can do so easily, but people count on each other when needed. If you were on a deserted island, with nothing but these people you deemed as losers with you, then would you rather be mean to them or work together to survive?" I asked her.

Paulina hesitate on that, but before we could say anything else, Valerie came running in and hid under the table.

"I was never here!" She hissed at us.

Before I could even ask, a nasally voice shouted, "VALERIE! WHY WON'T YOU SAY YEEEEES!?"

Ah yes, Nathan, the ever persistent lovesick boy. I feel kind of bad for Valerie, she wants nothing to do with him yet he's very persistent.

"And what would you do when a loser tries to make you fall in love with them?" Paulina asked me while Nathan was hunting Valerie down.

"You could do what Valerie's doing and hide," I chuckled with a shrug.

I like to think I was able to get Paulina to rethink about her attitude with people, maybe she really is trying to change for the better.

Of course peaceful days are nice, but they don't last forever. It was kind of a small thing, but it did cause quite a crisis on our hands… let's just say Danny and I came up with a very stupid idea that involves the Ghost Catcher.

* * *

**DarkFoxKit: And that is the conclusion of Reign Storm. For those of you who played Undertale, this scenario should look familiar to you. I hope the conclusion was satisfying as we move on to Identity Crisis, the very episode that gave me inspiration for Andy in the first place. I am DarkFoxKit and I look forward to hearing from you.**


	29. Chapter 29: Weekend of Troubles

**DarkFoxKit: Hey readers! It seems a lot of you have been looking forward to this episode, Identity Crisis. I didn't think you'd all get so excited over it... I mean it's just another episode. ^^' Sure it inspired Andy, mostly because one Danny had green eyes and the other had blue (that's why Andy's eyes are green), but that didn't mean I had something really big planned for it. But I do hope you still enjoy it, it was pretty fun messing around with... well, you'll see. Anyways, I'll get to the reviews now and please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**CalmTheHygreigon****: Why are you taking a selfie?**

**OMNISENSE95: Oooh, I think you'll like to see that. ;)**

**ZAFT Prime: Of course Dustin will return, he isn't gone forever. ;P And I'm glad to hear you've got big plans for The Ultimate Enemy too.**

**Mana: Actually Identity Crisis only inspired Andy, the story idea came from My Brother's Keeper. The episode itself... I don't think it's anything really special, just funny. Heh, I think you'll like this chapter.**

**Blue: Heh, yeah, it was pretty short but I didn't feel the need to drag out the battle. Who were you hoping the voice was? You seem pretty dang excited about it. ^^'**

**Luna Lillyth: Thanks!**

**sjsreader: I figured even ghosts would need motivation to do the things they're doing, and Andy was able to get them to free themselves. Andy also has some pretty low self esteem, especially after months of being in his brother's ghostly shadow, but he's working on that. And yup, I was pretty surprised myself that Andy decided to tutor Paulina, but I did figure it was in character and I did want the two to get along better, so why not?**

**Mimi1012: I like both episodes, but I guess I like Micro Management a little more. I like the idea that Danny couldn't use his ghost powers and had to work together with Dash, which isn't something we see too often in the show.**

**PrincessDragon96: Hey, glad to see you again! :D You're making a Danny Phantom Super Mystery Dungeon fanfic? That sounds awesome! And well, originally Dustin was going to be Pariah Dark's son, but I decided to change his role for something else. Glad you enjoyed Andy being high, it was just a random idea I used. ^^'**

**Nine-tailed k: Yup, Andy figured he might as well tutor Paulina after all that's happened.**

**Anime lover 3593: Yeah, I figured new comers would find this story before MBAG, so that's why I made sure to put up this was a sequel to it before they read it. I want people to be familiar with Andy before they read this. I know how OC's have a bad reputation on fanfiction, so the first story was mostly to show what kind of character Andy is and how he's portrayed if he was in the show himself. Though most of it was influenced by what I believed Jazz thought after she discovered Danny's secret in My Brother's Keeper. I'm very flattered to hear that people find it weird to watch the show without Andy being a part of it, I didn't think Andy would get as popular as he did, I was more worried people would find him depressing. ^^' I thank you for taking time to read this story, it's always a pleasure to hear from new fans as well as old ones.**

**NicoNico: Well yeah, why wouldn't they have depth? They're people too, even if they are fiction. I like to believe everyone in the show have a reason for why they act like they do, and I try to find that reason even if they are just my headcanon. And I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who found Sam a little annoying and sometimes _too_ perfect in some episodes.**

**Sam was especially bad in season 3, like why the heck did Undergrowth choose her of all people to be his queen? Sure she liked plants, but was she really the _only one_ in the entire city who liked plants? We've seen in Mystery Meat she is definitely not the only one who loves plants. Why would Undergrowth care about some random human girl just because she liked plants? Why would he even need a queen? Let alone one who's the very species he's feeding to his children! And then there was the time Danny took Sam into Nocturne's dream with him. Why? He had no real benefit for taking her with him, and he never would've done that in seasons 1 and 2. Heh... as you can see, I'm not a big Sam fan either. Her personality isn't bad, it's just she became a little bit like a Mary Sue after a while, so I hope to fix that down the road.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Weekend of Troubles**

It's been about a month and a half since the Pariah Dark incident, and the ghosts have been attacking a little less frequently since then, but they still do come occasionally. I like to think because we had to work together, and this time without it having been erased, the ghosts feel a little more respect for Danny and I, but of course as life goes on, so does death.

I was in my room alone that day, trying to experiment with something. After the run in with Dustin I've become curious… about telekinesis… could half ghosts use such a thing?

Since things have calm down lately I've decided to try and test out more of my powers. The fear of being a halfa had mostly diminished by now, and was replaced by curiosity and intrigue. I was trying to learn how to use telekinesis, but it was hard to figure it out.

The power uses a ghost's ecto energy and their core that forms it… I lifted my hand over a pencil at the desk, trying to lift it with my powers.

The pencil began to glow green slightly, but so far I've only managed to make it float a few inches from the desk before I 'dropped' it. This could take a lot of practice, but once I get it down maybe I can teach it to Danny too.

Okay, I'm going to try again… I put my hand over the pencil and tried to lift it with my powers. Okay… that's it… it's lifting up…

That's when something hot crawled up my throat and I let out a hot blue stream from my mouth… and that broke my concentration to drop the pencil and bounced off the desk and onto the floor… oh come on! There was another ghost on the loose? I felt it coming from the lab downstairs… of course… thankfully my parents were out right now, so I used my ghost powers to turn myself intangible and sink down into the kitchen before hurrying into the lab to see… uh… what… the…?

* * *

I think Dustin came back and put me under his illusion song again… because… how else do I explain what I'm looking at right now? Tucker and Sam were tied up by a floating computer and an infrared beam of light was going to slice them in half… I have no idea how that works, but if ghosts are involved anything is possible. But that wasn't the strange part… the strange part was Danny… yeah… apparently he tried to use physical clones, and… well… let's just say he hadn't practiced enough with the illusion clones.

Why do I say that? Well… I'm staring at what I _think_ is my brother's ghost body, but there was… a bunch of other Dannys poking out of the messed up body, some were evening sticking out of his head, his mouth, and eyeballs in his mouth, a single eyeball, a face with mouths on where his eyes should be, a head with a hand sticking out of his mouth with little heads on the fingers, some feet sticking out… you know what? This is basically _nightmare fuel_, and I quickly groped myself to make sure I was still in one piece and not a part of _that_ mess! And… really hoping that isn't permanent.

"Oh… my… Ghost Zone…" Was all I could say to the scene before me.

"Andy! A little help here!?" I heard Tucker's voice yelling to me, but I was so horrified that my body wouldn't move.

"Oh for the love of Pete, here!" Thankfully Sam was a very resourceful girl and managed to jump away from the laser beam despite being tied up with Tucker, and this caused the computer that tied them up to fall and crash to the floor, along with the keyboard, the monitor and the camera laser thing to land on top of each other.

I blinked… it was then I noticed Technus for the first time in this room, but before I could really react, he just disappeared.

"Weekend of Fun starting yet?" Sam grumbled as she got the wires off of her and Tucker.

Danny finally managed to snap himself back to one Danny without all that… messed up stuff on him.

"Whew, it's starting now! And uh… hiya bro!" Danny waved sheepishly to me.

"... Danny… what… was… _that_? I'm going to have nightmares tonight!" I growled at him.

"Sorry! I was trying to make a real clone, but I guess doing it without the ecto suit just got them all stuck together," Danny said as he grinned sheepishly to me.

"Ugh… Danny, we need to train you more before you even _think_ about doing that again," I sighed, still traumatized from what I just saw.

"Hey, we will, and you, but we promised to have a weekend of fun. No more ghost fighting, just two school and ghost free days relaxing with our friends." Danny smiled.

"Wait, when did we decide this?" I asked.

"Dude, we've been discussing it for like ever since the Pariah Dark incident," Tucker said. "I mean, we all had to help with the clean up, but now that it's all over we can finally relax."

"Yeah, that is if no ghost started invading Amity Park any time soon," Sam said, putting her hands on her hips.

Oh right, I think I remember my brother talking about it with me, but I must've been thinking about how to work out my powers on a more subtle level. Blasting ghosts with ghost rays, flying around, being invisible and going through solid matter are nice and all, but I wanted to know if there was more I could do without hectic training. For example; molding my own ecto signature like clay, like I did with the ghost ray to make the Plasma Rod, and the telekinesis I've been working on.

"Hello? Earth to Andy!" I blinked and gasped a bit when Danny snapped his finger in front of me, which was devoid of a glove, so Danny must've already returned to his human form. "Bro, you've been spacing out again, are you okay? Maybe this weekend is what you need."

"I'm fine, Danny, but… wasn't Technus here? Shouldn't we go look for him before he causes trouble?" I asked, remembering seeing Technus for a second before he disappeared.

"I'm sure Technus went back to the Ghost Zone after seeing his plan failed," Danny shrugged. "Besides, I'm not letting one ghost ruin our weekend of fun!"

"Danny, don't you think it'd be stupid and irresponsible to let that one ghost roam free like this? You don't know how much damage Technus could do in a town of technology," I said while crossing my arms.

"But we don't even know where he is, so why not just relax until he comes out?" Danny grumbled.

"Guys, why don't we settle down for a minute, okay?" Tucker spoke up. "Hey Andy, why don't you try to relax a little more, man? You've been serious since the Pariah Dark incident."

I had to be… if that voice in my dream was anything to go by, I had to be ready in case Danny goes totally destructo bananas. And from what I've seen in school, the Career Aptitude Test is coming up in a few weeks.

"I just want to be ready in case another big incident like that happens again," I answered quietly.

"Hey Andy, it's okay to relax for a bit. Maybe you need this weekend of fun more than any of us," Sam said to me.

"It's settled then! Bro, we're going to have fun this weekend whether you like it or not!" Danny smiled at me and I groaned.

"Fine, you guys would just force me out of the house if I refused anyway," I said.

"That's the spirit!" Tucker chuckled before he said, "Well I have to get home to pack up some stuff, I'll come back soon so we can get to the movie."

"Don't be late, the movie starts in an hour," Sam said firmly to him, it was pretty obvious who chose the movie we were going to see today.

* * *

And with that, Tucker picked up his PDA, ran outside, grabbed his moped and headed home. I sighed as he left and turned to Danny and Sam, "Hey, I was thinking…"

"About what?" Sam asked.

"Uh-oh, let's hope it's not more ghost related," Danny chuckled and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I've been trying to work on a ghost power we never tried out before," I said. "It's something Dustin showed me… it's like telekinesis but with ghost powers instead of psychic powers. I'm sure we could-"

There was a hand covering my mouth, cutting off my sentence.

"Bro, I'm sure we'll figure this stuff out more later, but right now I don't want to think about ghost fighting, about our powers or anything related to that. It's supposed to be our weekend off, okay?" Danny said as he had his hand over my mouth.

I grumbled as he removed his hand from my mouth, "Fine, fine, I'll try to lighten up a bit more, okay?"

"Good, now that that's settled, let's go wait for for Tucker." Sam smiled.

Still, I wish I could try to figure out how to better use these powers in a more practical way rather than powerhousing through everything like my brother tries to do… sure it works, but it might be better to add more than just brute force all the time. Maybe that's why he has trouble with the cloning, it's not something you can just power through by force.

And now we find ourselves waiting outside for Tucker to get back. Why couldn't we have just watch a cartoon or something for the hour, I don't even know.

"So Andy, what've you been doing lately? You've been locked in our room for a while," Danny asked me.

"I was trying to see if I could use telekinesis with ghost powers," I answered.

"Wait, as in trying to lift things without touching them?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah… I've seen Dustin using that during the Pariah Dark incident. I've been trying to figure it out, and I think I've got down the basics, but it's still pretty hard to focus enough to actually do it," I said.

"Telekinesis? I didn't know ghosts could do that," Danny said with a surprised look on his face.

"I could show you while we're waiting for Tucker, it should-" I was interrupted.

"Ah ah, bro, this is supposed to be a _ghost free_ weekend, remember?" Danny said.

"But that doesn't mean we still can't learn a thing or two from our powers," I pointed out. "It might come in handy, you know?"

"Andy's got a point, Danny, maybe it couldn't hurt to at least hear about it." At least Sam agrees with me.

Danny gave a sigh before he said, "Fine, let's hear about it."

I hadn't realized how complicated it was to explain the concept. I suppose it's one of those times you need to learn from experience rather than just have it explained to you. Before I knew it, an hour had passed already and I was still trying to explain it… Sam and Danny were both lost and even_ I_ didn't understand most of what I said.

"You know what? Maybe I'll demonstrate it to you later," I finally said with a sigh.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," Danny agreed with me.

"And where is Tucker? He should be here by now or we're going to be late." Sam frowned as she checked her watch.

Danny looked over to me, "So how's the tutoring thing going with Paulina?"

"It's going fine, Paulina surprisingly isn't that bad of a student. Though I still don't know why she and Star were so insistent on choosing me as her tutor," I sighed as I remembered being chased around the school by Star.

"Do you think you two would get along better?" Danny asked me.

I looked up at him and I could see that hopeful gleam in his eyes, why does he care so much if I got along with Paulina or not?

"I don't know, maybe. She's still pretty spoiled, but she does seem to be _trying_ to be nicer at least," I answered.

"I wouldn't trust that girl as far as I could throw her," Sam grumbled. I guess she's still bitter about the fact Danny has a crush on Paulina.

* * *

Before I could say anything to that, Tucker finally came back with his moped, "Hey, sorry I'm late guys. My PDA's acting all wonky."

Tucker held up said PDA and it was acting all static and glitchy. Danny looked at the thing with an annoyed look.

"Why don't you just junk this thing and get a new one?"

Wow Danny, nice use of tact there, telling Tucker to junk the very thing that's more precious to him than life itself.

Before I could even voice that, the PDA suddenly gave Danny an electric shock. Uh… I'm no expert on technology, but since when can Tucker's PDA do that? Not to mention that electricity was _green_.

"Ow! It was just a suggestion!" Danny hissed, obviously thinking Tucker did that to him on purpose, which in retrospect would've been something Tucker would do.

"But I-" Tucker began to argue when Sam spoke up.

"So much for the movie, we're never going to make it in time unless we can bypass every red light, traffic and certain laws of physics," Sam groaned.

Sounds like Danny and I could just fly them there pretty easily… but then I noticed my brother's smirk. I don't like that smirk, it usually means he's planning something, something I don't want to approve of.

"Danny, whatever it is you're planning I want no part of it," I said firmly.

"Oh come on bro, it'll be faster than just us flying and we'll be in time to see the previews of the movie too!" Danny said to me.

I glared at him, "You're _not_ getting Dad to drive us there!"

"How did you know I was planning to do that?" Danny grinned sheepishly.

"I know how you think, we're twins after all! And Dad is NOT driving us," I said again.

"Come on, if you two don't stop arguing then we're going to miss the movie!" Tucker said impatiently.

"Then I'll go get Dad!" Danny said as he went back into the house.

"Wait! Danny, we're _not_ riding with him!" I chased after him. "Why can't we just fly them? It'll be much safer! Why take this risk? Just to get there faster? I rather make it there with my stomach still intact!"

"Come on bro, you just gotta learn to live a little! You've been hanging around Jazz for so long you've become a stickler. HEY DAD!" Danny called out.

"Well excuse me for _not_ wanting to risk a car accident and getting arrested!" I snapped as Dad came up from the lab.

"What is it son? Is there a ghost attack?" Dad asked eagerly, no doubt drooling over getting a real ghost in his lab one day.

"Actually yes, there's a ghost at the movie theater and my friends and I were hoping you'd take us with you so we can watch how you fight ghosts and be all cool and stuff," Danny said with a big innocent smile on his face.

Of course, Dad ate it up with a big smile on his face, "You two want to watch your old man fight some ghosts? I'm so proud!"

"I never said anything," I grumbled.

But Dad, of course, acted like he didn't hear me say that and grabbed both of us before I could do anything else. I gave a yelp as he all but dragged us out of the house and towards the Fenton RV.

"Come on! We better hurry before that ghost cause more trouble at the theater and we won't get to see movies with popcorn and other snacks anymore!" Dad yelled heroically while I saw Tucker and Sam looking bewildered.

Dad all but threw me and Danny into the RV before he launched himself into the driver's seat. Then he rolled the window and said to Tucker and Sam, "You two are coming or what?"

"Uh yes, we're coming!" Both Tucker and Sam said at the same time before running into the RV.

It's funny how those two are able to say something in sync yet they're not the twins here.

"Danny, if we die here I'm blaming you," I said to my brother as we buckled up.

"We'll be fine, you worry too much bro," Danny said with a sheepish chuckle.

"Everyone buckled up? Good, let's CATCH SOME GHOSTS!" Then Dad floored it. The RV let out a screech as it burnt rubber, literally, and shoot down the road.

I gave a yelp as I hung on to my seat for dear life. It's a good thing this vehicle we're in is literally a tank, or we'd be in pieces by now. You know that sick feeling you get when you're riding on a roller coaster? Yeah, I'm feeling it right now… and don't even ask me how Dad's able to dodge the traffic with this deadly vehicle. Sam had a point in saying it defies certain laws of physics.

I looked over at my brother and friends… seems I'm not the only one hanging onto my seat for dear life.

"Couldn't you two have just flown us?" Tucker asked as he nervously clutched to his seat.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing Tucker," I grumbled as I gave a glare at my brother.

"H-hey, the way our Dad drives, this is faster, we'll be okay! … I think," Danny sheepishly grinned and I gave an annoyed growl.

"Are you kids sure there's a ghost at that movie theater?" Dad asked as he was still tearing down the road.

"Absolutely! And if there isn't one you can pick us up in 2 hours and 6 minutes!" Danny quickly said.

"Previews!" Sam spoke up.

"2 hours and 26 minutes," Danny corrected.

That should've been Dad's first clue that there wasn't a ghost at the movie theater, but of course Dad being Dad he didn't really catch that.

"It's a good thing I installed the Fenton On-Board Computer to plot out our clearest route," Dad said.

... Wait what? When did he do that? Why would he even need to do that? He could ignore traffic either way.

* * *

Remember how I said it would've been a good idea to hunt Technus down earlier and we didn't do it? Yeah, that's coming back to bite us in the butt now. The Fenton RV began sparking with green electricity, and we were suddenly tied up with green glowing seat belts… so much for safety belts being _safe_.

"Um Dad, is this some kind of new safety feature?" I heard my brother asking.

"Are you kidding Danny!? Does this _look_ like a safety feature!?" I yelled over to him.

"It could be!" Danny said back.

"The seat belts are _glowing green_!" I snapped.

"Besides, safety features are for punks and over paranoid people," Dad added as the RV was literally driving itself.

How and why our ghost sense didn't go off right now is a mystery to me. Unless Technus was with us the whole time, there's no reason our ghost sense shouldn't have gone off… He was hiding in Tucker's PDA wasn't he? I'm such an idiot.

The now possessed assault vehicle flew through the sky and we all gave a scream as we were forced along the ride.

"HANG ON! I'M USING THE FENTON EJECTOR!" Dad yelled over to us.

And the next thing I know we were thrown out of our seats, and the seat belts, and into the air. And now we have parachutes… you know what? I'm not even going to question it this time.

"Next time, your mom's driving," Tucker said as we were slowly floating down, except Dad who was still falling without his parachute deploying.

"Next time we're flying," I grumbled. "So much for that movie, Danny, next time you should listen to me!"

"How was I supposed to know Technus would possess the assault vehicle?" Danny grumbled.

"There are _so many things_ I could tear apart in that sentence right now," I said calmly as I just looked at him. It was a stronger point if I didn't point everything wrong out here.

"Guys, stop arguing and just stop that crazy electronic ghost already!" Sam yelled at us.

I heard a loud BANG on the road… seems Dad finally reached the ground… and his parachute deployed_ after _he hit the hard concrete and covered his body. Uh… is he okay? That looked like he hit the road pretty hard. We all soon landed ourselves, and I could see the flash from under my parachute… yup, Danny's gone ghost mode already.

I had to find my way out of the parachute… no I didn't go ghost and flew out of it right away like Danny did, because I wanted to make sure Dad was okay and then find out what Technus was doing. Huh… he took us to the Brenner's TV and Appliances store… not really all that surprising. Judging from the amount of people running out and screaming I'd say Technus was already in there doing something.

I went over to Dad to make sure he's okay, lifting the parachute from him. "Dad? You okay?"

Dad's face was… uh… well his eyes were… how do I even describe it? One iris was up and the other was down. That can't be healthy…

"Andy! Go help Danny, we'll take care of your Dad!" Sam yelled over to me.

"Alright, alright, but make sure he doesn't have some kind of head trauma," I said before going back under a parachute and reaching into my core to transform myself.

As soon as I was in my ghost form I flew out from the parachute and into the store, stopping when I saw Technus had already build himself another technological body. The Fenton RV was at the bottom and the rest of him was built up by plasma screen TVs, surround sounds and… whatever else he could find in here. Of course he takes all the expensive and latest stuff.

"I AM NOW TECHNUS 2.0! THE NEW AND IMPROVED TECHNUS!" He shouted proudly.

I saw Danny trying to fly at him to punch, but was trapped and held by some kind of green… beam thing. Yeah I don't know the names for these things.

"Sounds a lot like the old Technus to me. What do you say you shout out your plan and we get this thing over with?" Danny said boredly. Heh, guess my brother's used to this.

"Tehcnus 2.0 don't do that anymore!" Technus said, which almost sounded like a little kid trying too hard to change.

I quietly flew over to them while invisible, there's got to be someway to shut him down. I heard Danny ask something about boxers or briefs, but I didn't care about that. I think I'll have to try and shut Technus down from the inside. I was about to go into the RV to see if I could use it to shut him down or drain his batteries or something, but before I could even try, Technus yelled.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Heh, see?" And I was hit by something and fell back through a wall.

"Gah!"

I found myself with a soft landing of… garbage… why did we land in a dumpster? I heard Technus laughing as I looked up to see him flying away somewhere.

I also realized Danny was on top of me… so that thing that hit me was him… great… we both failed. I guess we're still having trouble working in sync with each other.

"Andy?" Danny looked back at me in shock.

"Yeah, I was trying to get into the RV to shut Technus down, but he threw you into me," I grumbled from under him.

"Guess you should've tried to go intangible sooner," Danny sighed. "And now we have to spend the night tracking down Technus."

My brother sounded really annoyed and ticked off there. I could understand why Danny's frustrated… he was hoping for a ghost free weekend of fun and Technus pretty much ruined that.

"Come on, let's go find Dad, Tucker and Sam and head on home and discuss what we'll do then," I told him softly as he got off of me.

"Yeah, let's do that," Danny sighed, and now I feel bad that the weekend was ruined for him.

* * *

We found Tucker and Sam still out in the parking lot with Dad, who had just regained consciousness.

"You okay, Dad?" I asked him in concerned.

"Surprisingly I didn't break a single bone in my body from that fall, guess Maddie was right when she said I'm a man who's hard to break!" Dad said proudly, "But what happened to the ghost?"

"They got away, Dad." Danny frowned.

"Awww… they stole our RV too… guess we're walking home kids, sorry about that," Dad said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

The sun had went down by the time we made it home. Dad had to recover from that landing, so he couldn't go out hunting down Technus for a while, which means it was up to Danny and Andy Phantom to track down that technological nightmare.

"I promised you guys a weekend of fun and now we have to spend it tracking down Technus," Danny sighed as he threw away an old banana peel into a waste basket.

Tucker and Sam were sitting on our beds, looking concerned.

"I told you that we should've tried tracking down Technus first," I sighed. "But better late than never, right?"

"I guess… but… I just wish there was someway I could have fun and hunt down ghosts. I mean when was the last time we all got together and just had some fun?" Danny asked with a frown.

"It's too bad you can't just split yourself in half or something," Tucker said.

"That sounds really painful," I muttered.

"Wait a minute… that's it!" Danny smiled before suddenly transforming into a ghost and diving down into the floor.

I blinked as he came back up with the Fenton Ghost Catcher, "See this? I can use this clone myself, that way my personal and ghost fighting life won't keep interfering with each other."

"Wait, what do you mean clone yourself? How does this ghost catcher clone you?" I asked him, looking at it cautiously.

"Well when I went through it before it made another me, so maybe it'll work again." Danny smiled.

"Danny wait, we don't mind fighting ghosts with you," Sam spoke up.

"I mind, it was because of ghost fighting Andy and I became further and further away from each other," Danny said as he crossed his arms.

So I really wasn't the only one badly affected during those months when he was a ghost and I wasn't.

"But how does this thing duplicate you, doesn't that sound kind of odd? I mean Dad described it as something that expongues all things ghostly, how does that translate to duplicating yourself?" I asked cautiously.

"I don't know, but maybe it just works like that and our parents messed up," Danny shrugged. "Either way, this will be the answer I'm looking for!"

"You sure about this?" I frowned as I looked at the glowing net. "I don't think this is safe."

"You worry too much, bro!" Danny smiled before he flew up and went through the net.

* * *

I gave a gasp as I suddenly got that split feeling deep in my chest. I only remember a feeling similar to this once, way back when Sydney Poindexter took over my brother's body and threw his spirit into the Ghost Zone. At least this was not as bad as that, but it still felt like my soul was being split in half, and hearing Danny screaming didn't help.

Now there were two of them; Danny the human and Danny the ghost. Human Danny fell to the ground and- … did… did his hair get a little longer? And the ghost Danny was looking down in confusion before smiling.

"At last! Now I can fight ghosts without worry about my personal life!" Ghost Danny said happily as he grabbed the white bed sheet from Danny's bed and tying it around his neck, making a cape.

"Now, I'm DANNY PHANTOM! FULL TIME GHOST SUPER HERO!" The ghost Danny yelled dramatically as he flexed himself.

I'm starting to wonder if ghosts can shapeshift, because I _know_ my brother didn't have big muscles like that… they're bigger than Dash's… but at least it was only temporarily.

I looked down to my human brother and he gave a lazy smile… a smile I don't usually see on him, at least not since he became Danny Phantom.

"Yeah, whatever. And I'm going to part-ay as Danny Fenton, full time- uh… heh, fun dude," Human Danny said with a goofy smile.

Is it just me or does my brother have a surfer accent now? Something's definitely wrong here.

"Great, first I'm a twin, now I'm a triplet," I groaned. "Danny, since when did your hair grow a few inches? And why are you talking like a surfer?"

"Yeah, this is really weird dude, even for you," Tucker said as he pointed at the two Dannys.

"And what are we supposed to refer you two as so we don't get confused?" Sam asked, frowning at the two.

"Ah, who cares? Just call me the Fun Danny, because I'm all about the fun, yeah," Hu- I mean… _Fun_ Danny said with a smile.

"You can just call me SUPER DANNY! Because that is what I am!" Gh- _Super_ Danny yelled dramatically.

"Okay, this is going to hurt my head…" I grumbled. "Danny… uh… Fun Danny, maybe this isn't such a good idea. I mean… you just split yourself in half, bro."

"Whoa, like how can you tell that?" Fun Danny asked, "I'm sure I just duplicated myself."

Is he really that dense? Or maybe it's just this half that's really dense…

"I felt it, bro. When you went through the Ghost Catcher, that was when I felt the split… that and it's kinda obvious with how you two are acting. The Danny I know didn't have a surfer's accent who didn't care about responsibilities," I said, gesturing to Fun Danny.

"It's alright, dear brother!" I cringed when Super Danny practically shouted in my ear. "For this will help me battle against ghosts and not worry about school or teachers!"

"No need to shout, I'm right here you know?" I grumbled at Super Danny. "Da- I mean Fun Danny, can you go ghost as you are now?"

"Oh come on, Andy! I don't want to go ghost right now, I want to go to the movies like we planned," Fun Danny grumbled at me. "You're, like, totally sucking all the fun out of this weekend, you know dude?"

"Yeah Andy, we should take advantage of this while we still can!" Tucker smirked before he grabbed half of my bro- that sounded really off. "I call the Fun Danny!"

Sam and I watched as he dragged Danny out of our room.

Super Danny looked at us and said, "You know… both of you wear too much dark colors for superhero sidekicks… have you considered switching to bright primary colors?"

"Tucker, wait up!" Sam yelped as she ran away from the room as fast as possible.

Super Danny then turned to me, smiling brightly, "So brother, are you ready to fight by my side all night long?"

"... Uh… Super Danny, we really need to talk about that," I said with a frown.

"No time, we have to track down Technus before he causes more trouble! Come, dear brother, you shall show me what you have learned along the way!" Super Danny all but shouted as he grabbed my arm before I could protest.

"W-wait! I never agreed to this! WAH!" I yelped as he flew both of us out of the house and into the dark sky.

I watched as the house got smaller and smaller the further away Super Danny flew away from it with me still in his grasp. I sighed as I looked on ahead… this is going to be a long weekend…

* * *

**DarkFoxKit: I had some fun having Andy interacting with the two split Danny's. I'm sure I might be getting some questions about whether or not Andy will do the same, and the answer is... find out in the next few chapters. :P Anyways, the episode Identity Crisis, to me, is a funny episode, and while it did inspire Andy due to there being two Danny's in the same room but with different eye color, it did not inspire the story itself. My Brother's Keeper is what inspired the story, and it was one of my favorite chapters to work on. I just wanted to clear that up. This episode had a lot of... questionable logic, and I mean more than usual, which should be fun for someone like Andy to react to. Anyways, I am DarkFoxKit and I look forward to hearing from you.**


	30. Chapter 30: Am I a Triplet Now?

**Hey everyone! So, I apologize for the long wait. It's been tough for me to continue this story since I've lost most interest in Danny Phantom right now. Of course, once I get the spark back, the story will be a lot easier for me to write as I have plans, it's just the motivation that's low right now. So I apologize again and hope you guys will be patient with me for the time being. I like to thank you all for sticking with this story so far and for being so patient with me.**

* * *

**OMNISENSE95: Well you're right, actually. Knowing who Andy is and his personality by this point, the boy wouldn't be stupid enough to actually split himself up like Danny did after seeing what happened. As for Super Danny's speaking style, that's how he talked in the show so I wanted to make sure I got that down right. Yeah, it annoyed me too, but I found Fun Danny even more annoying, personally. I just couldn't stand the surfer accent and how lazy and uncaring he was, I get that was the point but it didn't make me any less annoyed at it.**

**ZAFT Prime: I hope I didn't disappoint. Yeah, Dustin is going to be a very interesting... conundrum. And I look forward to seeing what you'd do with Andy.**

**Blue: Not to mention Andy would have to ask himself if he's still a twin or if he's a triplet now, as the title says. XD Or maybe he's a clone of Danny too. O.O' That would be an interesting dilemma.**

**Mana: Yeah, Andy can't be stuck there forever after all. And I've never understood the reasoning for those kind of tests, all it does it make students stress out and causes many of them to do poorly because of it. Or maybe how students handle the stress is the real test. Anyways, Sam wasn't that bad of a character, I didn't HATE her, but I wasn't a big fan of her. I guess I just got sick of her by season 3 when she got shoved down our throats a lot. As for your theory about why Undergrowth chose Sam of all people, that is very interesting but it's just a theory or headcanon territory, so I'm standing by with my complaint about Sam being used where she didn't need to be. Undergrowth could've used anyone, and I wouldn't have minded as much if he gave a better reason than 'she loves plants'. And yes, I love Nocturne, he's like my favorite DP villain, and I've always been fascinated with dreams, but the fact he was used once just disappointed me.**

**Blue Teller: I'm glad you're enjoying it then. When I was watching the DP episodes on my DVD, it made me wonder how would a more sensible and logical person react? That thought process eventually lead to something like this, along with Jazz's discovery of Danny's secret and the idea of putting a twin in there. Of course, Fairly Odd Parents is a heck of a lot more silly and 'no logic' show, but I'm not as interested with that show to do a fanfic on it. I like doing first POVs since I prefer focusing on one character reacting to other characters. Thank you very much for your kind words and support, I hope you continue to enjoy the story. :D**

**Xcantax: Yeah, the regrets had already been done in the first book, no need to extend it more than needed here. Good, cause Andy agrees with you, splitting himself up like that is just a big no-no, especially since Andy is a lot more aware of consequences from the first book. And I hope you can wait, since it'll take time for me to get back into DP. ^^'**

**Luna Lillyth: Heh. XD**

**sjsreader: This chapter could've been easy for Andy to be OOC? What do you mean by that? And yeah, I figured he should go with Super Danny since Tucker and Sam went with Fun Danny. And while I don't hate Sam, it did feel like they were squeezing her in a bit too much in season 3, to the point I just got tired of her.**

**Mimi1021: The darkest episode? Many people will agree that The Ultimate Enemy is the darkest. Because while Reign Storm had ghosts terrorizing the people of Amity Park, The Ultimate Enemy didn't limit to just one city. In the future, we see the entire world is pretty much in ruins. Danny's parents and friends actually DIED, something shows like Danny Phantom would never do. And Danny himself actually turns into a psychotic genocide killer, wanting nothing more than killing others and destroying everything. And about him killing his human half, while it's implied Dan killed him, it's still up for debate if he actually did. Vlad never outright said he killed his human half after all. So yeah, I'd have to say The Ultimate Enemy is the darkest in the series.**

**PrincessDragon96: Oh... it sounded like you were. Sorry for the misinterpretation. ^^' But cool, I gave you an idea for a potentially awesome story. If Danny were to become a Pokemon, what would he be? And don't say a Ghost type, a lot of people always uses Ghost types. Just think of Danny as full human instead of part ghost for this question.  
And it's fine, I know how that feels to be away from something for a long time because I get distracted by other things. ^^'  
Yeah, but I didn't really know what to do with Andy too much in the chapter since the episode focuses on Danny's split personality (literally), all I could do was have Andy react to it though I wanted to do more. But I hope what I did do was satisfying enough.**

****GirlyThug78: Yeah, I'd imagine Danny wouldn't be able to really relax since becoming a half ghost superhero. It's also something I see in a lot of DP fanfics, about Danny stressing out because of his half ghost hero life. I like the idea, though many of them take it a little too far, so I like to think I did it just right. Danny is stressed but not to the point where he goes insane/turns evil/kills himself. Heh, being stuck between responsibility and just doing something fun, I know that feeling all too well. And as for Sam... yeah, pretty much. ^^'****

* * *

**Chapter 30: Am I A Triplet Now?**

Remember how I said I wish I could've separated Danny from his ghost self? … I take that back. Right now his ghost self was dragging me ALL OVER town!

"Brother! Turn into your ghost form so I do not have to carry you everywhere! It is our duty to find and eliminate any threat to our beloved town!" Super Danny announced to me loudly.

"Danny- err… Phantom… whatever you call yourself… Is this really necessary?" I groaned.

"Please brother, just call me SUPER DANNY! And yes, it is very necessary to check every nook and cranny of town to find the troublemaker that got away!" Super Danny shouted dramatically.

"Bro! You don't have to shout! I'm right here you know!" I snapped back in irritation.

"Ah yes, of course you are. Now brother, please transform so we can do this together. We can split up, we will cover more ground that way!" Super Danny suggested, still sounding dramatic, but at least he's not as loud as before.

I sighed… well I did want this earlier, didn't I? I guess I was kind of looking forward to that weekend of fun… but maybe this isn't so bad.

"Alright, alright, fine," I grumbled before transforming to my ghost form. And no, I don't really care to have a battle cry like shouting 'going ghost!' like my brother likes to do, it just seems kinda pointless to me and I'd be in more danger of someone seeing me transform if I shouted it to the heavens.

As soon as I was in my ghost form, Super Danny let go of me and let me float on my own. It's a good thing I finally got comfortable with flying, otherwise I might've fallen a few feet before stabilizing myself.

"Great! Now we shall look for Technus and stop that nefarious technological villain!" Super Danny said, still just as dramatically as ever… yeah, I think my brother's been reading way too many comic books.

"Well if you want to find Technus, then you should probably look around where there's a lot of electricity," I suggested.

"You're right, brother, that would be the most logical thing to do after all. And isn't this more like it? No school, no personal life to worry about, just having all the time in the world for justice," Super Danny smiled as he flew around the darkened sky.

"Yeah, hello, _I_ still have a personal life… kind of… and I can't stay with you 24/7 looking for ghosts," I groaned to him.

"Not to worry, brother! This is to show you how I can handle myself, and think of it as more for your training too!" Super Danny said to me before both of us heard people screaming. "Now then, let us split up and search the city!"

I gave a sigh, but nodded, there was no way I could handle a superhero enthusiastic Danny for very long… I was already getting a headache from all his heroic shouting.

* * *

So Super Danny and I flew in opposite directions. I gave a sigh of relief when I was left alone and landed in a quiet street. That Ghost Catcher… it can remove ghosts from people it seems, but for a halfa… it looks like it literally splits their personalities in half. Danny was never this… shouty and dramatic, and as for the human fun Danny… from what I could see he's more laid back and kind of rude. I couldn't help but wonder what I would be like if I got split...

But now what do I do? Danny just isn't Danny this way… is there anyway to reverse this? And if there were, would it have any side effects or damage from splitting him like that in the first place? And would Danny even _want _to fuse back into one being?

I gave a sigh as I ran a gloved hand over my face. Well… I guess it's really up to my brother if he wants to fuse back together or not, this is a lesson he has to learn, just like I had to when it came to making mistakes. Still… it felt awkward having two Dannys running around like this, and it also makes me feel… weird. It's hard to describe but it also felt like I've been split too. So does this make me a triplet or am I still a twin?

Then I heard a loud crash and explosion not too far from here. I groaned… of course he'd find Technus pretty quickly, after all the guy wasn't that hard to find in that giant tank. What would one do if your brother split his personality in half?

I was split myself right now… should I go and help him or should I go see how the human Danny was doing? I suppose helping the ghost Danny fight is more important, but I kinda don't want to go back to him…

I wonder if I should check on human Danny? Boy this is confusing. I decided to make my way to the movie theater to see if Danny, Tucker and Sam were doing okay, but when I got there I just saw the three of them literally getting kicked out by the manager.

"No problem, I'll just use my ghost powers to phase us back in," Danny said in that weird surfer accent.

I just silently watch as he grabbed Tucker and Sam's arms and tried to go into the door, but they just end up slamming into it… ouch, that's gotta hurt.

"Whoa… I can't go ghost," Danny said in confusion as he looked at his hand.

"That's not right, we better get you back to the lab," Sam said in concern.

Why would they be confused? Danny split himself in half, it was pretty obvious. Of course Danny couldn't go ghost, his ghostly self is out in the city fighting Technus.

"Or we could go bowling instead," Danny gave a goofy smile.

"I like your thinking! I call the Fun Danny!" Tucker shouted as he grabbed Danny as if he was made of cardboard… somehow…

"Wait!" Sam ran after them.

I sighed as I flew up into the sky, maybe I should go find Super Danny and help him out?

Erm… well, to make a long story short, it was a long night for me. Whenever I go to help Super Danny with Technus I end up getting hit by a bus, and Super Danny was having trouble with something but I usually didn't stick around long enough to hear what it is, because then I get worried for the human Danny as he is now vulnerable without his powers and he did have a lot of enemies.

As soon as I check on human Danny, I get the urge to check on ghost Danny to make sure he's okay. I couldn't decide who to stay with, my brotherly instincts and paranoia made it hard for me to decide who is safe and who is in danger. I didn't know which Danny needed me the most, and this made me constantly go back and forth between them, until… I collapsed somewhere… I think… and turned human again… I think.

* * *

The next thing I knew was waking up in my room… with Jazz there, looking at me in concern.

"Hey Andy… glad to see you're awake. You had me worried when I saw you unconscious outside our house. You're lucky Mom and Dad didn't see you, or they'd be asking you a lot of questions right now," Jazz said.

"Ugh… Jazz?" I slowly sat up from the bed. "What time is it?"

"It's nearly dawn actually, you were out all night. Hey, do you know what's been going on with Danny?" Jazz asked me. "He's been acting really… weird all night when he came home."

I was out all night? Jazz must've gotten up really early to check on me… or probably_ us_ since Danny's acting weird and all. Should I tell her about the Ghost Catcher?

"Well it has something to do with us being ghosts," I said. "You know how Mom and Dad made that Fenton Ghost Catcher?"

"You mean the one in your room?" Jazz pointed at the very net sitting in our room. Huh, Danny never took it back to the lab? Then again with how lazy he's become I shouldn't be surprised.

"Yeah. Well you know how it's supposed to expunge all things ghostly? Well Danny had this 'bright idea' to use it so he could have a personal life and a superhero life separately," I began to say.

"What? How does that work?" Jazz asked.

"Well he went through the Ghost Catcher and it split him in half," I said.

"Wait what!?" She looked at our sleeping human brother in horror.

"N-not literally Jazz, he's still whole physically, but… let's just say he's only half the guy he used to be," I said with a sheepish chuckle. "His ghost side got all his responsibility personality, as well as an eccentric comic book superhero behavior, while this Danny got all the… carefree, laziness version," I answered the best I could without sounding too confusing. I was there and even _I_ would easily get confused by the situation.

"So you're saying Danny's ghost half is out there somewhere right now while the… uh… human Danny is right here sleeping?" Jazz asked.

"Pretty much, but it's very weird," I said. "Maybe I should go help the ghost Danny with Technus, he's probably been fighting him all night."

"Technus? … Well are you sure you should go out now?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, as long as human Danny is safe, I can be at ease while helping ghost Danny," I answered her.

"Alright, you go on ahead, I'll cover for you with Mom and Dad." Jazz smiled at me and I smiled back in appreciation.

"Thanks Jazz, hopefully I won't be out too long," I said before standing up and looking out the window. The sun was starting to light the sky.

* * *

And so now I find myself flying through the dawn sky in searching for Super Danny and Technus. Jeez, how hard can it be to find a giant mecha ghost rampaging through the city?

Then I heard a loud explosion before something black and white flew past me. I stopped in midair and looked to see it was ghost Danny, he just flew back after getting hit.

"Danny! Are you okay? You've been fighting Technus all night," I asked in concern.

"Fear not, dear brother of mine! For I do not need sleep as much as humans do! And I would've easily defeated Technus if not for the fact his ghost shield prevented me from painfully pummeling him into a pulp! I can't turn human for some reason, but I will try to penetrate through!" Super Danny answered with enthusiasm.

So Technus was using the RV's portal ghost shield to keep ghost Danny from even getting to him… perhaps this calls for a human's touch.

"Maybe I could help by turning human myself?" I suggested.

"That would be an excellent idea, brother of mine!" Super Danny said. "Let's begin operation: turn off the killer RV!"

I flew down to the electricity that was being powered through town. Technus was drawing more electricity from each building and power cords he came across.

I quietly turned back to human when I was right on top of the RV and landed on it. Okay, now I just gotta get inside. I opened the door, which was surprisingly unlocked, and looked at the glowing controls. Okay, what's the ideal thing to do here? Technus seems to be trying to gain more power by draining the town's electricity… I wonder what will happen if he loses all that power? Well, I'm usually against doing stupid things like this, but this is one of those times where pushing every single button you see is a plausible strategy.

I began pushing every button available to drain Technus of his batteries. Lights, disco ball, a giant Dad sign that says FENTON and a bunch of other stuff popped up. Technus was slowing down, but not soon enough, there was a kid crying in the road and I had to grab the steering wheel to move away from that kid. Seriously kid, I know you're scared and all but crying in the middle of the street like this is just _asking_ to be run over.

Now that I had my hands on the steering wheel, an idea came to me; drive him off a cliff or into the ocean, whichever is closer. Maybe I could get his ghost shield turned off by then.

"H-HEY! WHAT'S HAPPENING!? WHY AM I GOING TO PLACES I DO NOT WISH TO GO TO!?" I heard Technus shouting from above, guess he didn't know that a human hijacked his vehicle.

I heard a lot of noises other than Technus shouting, and the RV was rocking, so I can only assume that Super Danny was up there, still battling it out. Perhaps he's trying to keep Technus from noticing me, either way it works out for me. If I remember this part of town right, there should be a pier that leads into the ocean.

I stepped on the gas as we came close to the pier… and then I noticed the pier had a carnival today. Well then… driving Technus safely off into the ocean just got harder. Of course, being 14 and not having a lot of driving experience… well it was pretty hard to not hit anything. I crashed into a few buildings, but I tried not to hit anyone. I hope I didn't… and there was a lot of panicking people running around.

I wasn't sure what was going on, but I saw Super Danny flying past me while holding onto his human half. Wait what? What's human Danny doing out here? I wish I knew what the heck was going on, but I was too busy trying not to crash or run over someone. I had to make a beeline to the ocean.

Then I saw a blur of black and white past the windshield and noticed the human Danny was falling- what wait? When did Danny get here? I saw that Super Danny just saved him, good, so I can just focus on getting this mecha monster into the sea.

"STOP! WATER DOES NOT GO WELL WITH ELECTRICITY!" I heard Technus yelling in panic.

The steering wheel was fighting me for control, but I kept a steel grip on it, forcing to go where I want it to go. I began to smell smoke… just a little further… Wait, the ghost shield still hadn't dissipated! I didn't use enough power to deactivate it. I couldn't do anything else because the RV flew off the edge of the pier and splashed straight into the ocean.

"Oh that's just great, now I can't get out as a ghost," I grumbled to myself as Technus and I were slowly going down the water. I heard Technus screaming before he went quiet. There was a big ERROR on the screen in front of me… guess he shut off to prevent an explosion.

Huh, that makes it easier for me. With Technus shut down, the ghost shield was shut off too. I focused on the core inside me, letting it activate and change me into my ghost form. Ghosts really have it easy; able to phase out of things like a sinking vehicle and not have to worry about drowning. I felt my body tingle as I became intangible and phased out of the sinking RV. Dad's not going to be happy about this.

* * *

Another discovery I've made as a half ghost was that in ghost form I apparently didn't need to breathe to live, or at least I'm able to stop breathing for a long period of time without my lungs burning for air. Hmm… the more I think about these powers, the more I want to learn about them. I flew up to the surface, seeing Super Danny carrying human Danny and landed on the pier.

"Yo Andy bro, like, what happened to the RV?" Human Danny asked me in that weird surfer accent.

"Probably sinking to the bottom of the ocean," I answered. "What are you doing here? Last time I saw you, you were still in bed."

Human Danny- am I seriously going to have to keep calling my brother that?- shrugged and said, "I called up Tucker and Sam and, like, asked them if they wanted to have some fun at the fair today, yeah."

"That is until our dad tried to get my human counterpart to shoot me down." Super Danny frowned.

I gave a sigh before I said, "Hey Danny… both of you, I know you wanted your normal life and superhero life separate, but this whole splitting yourself in half thing is confusing and just plain wrong. Are you sure you want to remain half of a person you once were?"

Human Danny gave me a look, but Super Danny gave a nod and said, "Our brother is right! We should become one again and live as who we should be rather than as half the person!"

"Oh come on, that would like totally ruin my weekend of fun," Human Danny groaned.

It was so strange to see two different Dannys with polar opposite personalities clashing with each other. Super Danny is like the responsible Danny while human Danny is the laid back, only want to have fun Danny.

Super Danny ignored human Danny's complaints and phased into his body. I frowned when I still felt the aura of ghost energy being used, and Danny's eyes were glowing green.

"Uh Danny…?"

"Yes, dear brother?"

… Yeah, he just got overshadowed. I was about to say this when a beam of light came at me out of nowhere and hit me across the pier with searing pain.

"Gah!"

"You stay away from my son, spook!"

I groggily looked up from the ground. Of course, my dad was there, holding a big bazooka with his hand and aimed at me. It felt pretty awful, being hunted and targeted by your own parents, the people you love and trust. Tucker and Sam ran up beside him, looking nervous. I couldn't see what Danny was doing since he was behind Dad's large body. I turned myself intangible and phased under the pier, not wanting to deal with the drama of my own father shooting at me.

"Darn, he got away!"

I guess I'll be meeting Danny and my friends back home later. I turned myself invisible and flew away from the fair.

* * *

Looking down at Amity Park, it served to remind me why I always wanted to fly like my brother did when he first became half ghost. I was heading for Fenton Works to see if the problem with human Danny and Super Danny's been resolve when I felt that hot ghost sense of mine coming out of my mouth. Oh great, what ghost is nearby?

I landed in the alleyway that wasn't too far from my house, this is where I was sensing that ghost. I looked around… they've gotta be nearby…

"Well…" I jumped when I heard a disturbingly familiar voice. "Look at what the ghost cat dragged in."

It was Dustin again.

"... Well, haven't seen you since the Pariah Dark incident. You've been awfully quiet lately," I said to him in a nonchalant way.

"Hmph. Don't act like you're better than me after that one incident," Dustin growled.

"I'm not acting like that," I said. "But I do have to wonder… why do you always come after me?"

"Heh, isn't that obvious? You and I are a lot alike, so of course I'm more drawn to you." Dustin smiled. "I still don't understand why you let me go after everything I did, to you and everyone else, but don't think this means I'm going to suddenly change and be your friend."

"I wasn't asking you to be my friend… but I had hoped that maybe you could see that having mercy isn't a weakness," I told him.

"Like I give an ectoplasm! It's every ghost for himself," Dustin growled at me. "Heh, you know, for someone who's afraid of his own brother, you sure do like hanging onto him. It's so stupid really, if he's a threat to you, then you should just kill him and be done with it. So why? Why do you continue to let him linger around you despite your fear?"

"Because he's my brother and I love him," I answered him without hesitation. "... Don't you have anyone like that?"

At this, Dustin looked hesitant, but he just gave me that creepy smile, "Heh… you'll soon learn, Andy, that mercy will be your biggest weakness."

I frowned at him, why was he so insistent on giving me a hard time? Dustin phased into the ground, disappearing from my view.

Well, at least I made it back home without anymore incident. I guess I'll just wait here until everyone comes back home. Until then, maybe I can work on that telekinesis ability.

* * *

**DarkFoxKit: If I used curse words in this story, Dustin wouldn't have said 'ectoplasm' there. Anyways, yes, Dustin is still here, but he won't show up much for a while. Did you guys liked how I handled the episode with Andy? Or maybe I should've tried something else? Because I'll be honest; I was stuck on this chapter for the longest time. I just couldn't figure out what to have Andy do in this episode that hadn't already been done by someone else. What do you guys think? I'd like to hear your thoughts. I'm DarkFoxKit and I look forward to hearing from you.**


	31. Chapter 31: House of Hijacking Horror

**DarkFoxKit: Ah, I finally updated. Calm down everyone, please put your pitch forks down. Now, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'll get to the reviews now. ^^'**

**Nine-tailed K: I know what it's like to get distracted a lot. Ah, don't worry, I intend to see this story through the end, so please keep Skulker away. ^^'**

**FriTik: Ow. X_X That box hit me hard!**

**OMNISENSE95: Ah, well I hope you enjoy the chapter anyways.**

**sjsreader: Heh, I'll admit that Identity Crisis was more of a hit or miss with me when I first watched it when it aired. I wasn't sure if I liked the two separate parts of Danny since it was awkward to see him act so rude or like a stereotypical superhero, but nowadays I find it quite funny as I understood that these two make up what Danny is as a whole. Ghost/Super Danny wanted to stick together, until Andy suggested they would cover more ground if they split up, and Super Danny being Super Danny immediately agrees. ^^' And yeah, Andy always seems to be trying to keep his world sane, which makes it fun to write him in these situations. XD**

**Mana: Thank you for understanding. Yeah, Dustin isn't going to leave Andy alone that easily. And while I did like that Lazy Danny worked with Super Danny to power down Technus, it made more sense that Super Danny would have Andy do it in this story instead since Andy still have his human half, plus I wanted Andy to try to 'drive'. XD Ahh, the Ultimate Enemy, that was my favorite episode(s) in the entire series, still is actually, it's just a shame that they hinted Danny's evil self would be back at the end but it never came to be.  
I agree, the C.A.T. I felt was nothing more than to psyche the students out, and a teacher can't and shouldn't destroy a students future regardless of the reason.  
And the stuff about Nasty Burger, I'm guessing nobody believed the manager when he said that, because for all they knew he was just saying that to look cool despite his supposed lowly job.  
As for Danny wondering where the Nasty Burger was, he probably had a sinking feeling that's what killed his friends and family and wanted to see for himself if that was true, besides, he probably knew his evil self couldn't kill him because if he did then he would cease to exist.  
I didn't think Jazz was snobby, I think she was more desperate than anything, wanting to stop Danny from cheating on the test and, supposedly, destroy his own future, and she knew Tucker and Sam wouldn't tell her where Danny was so she was trying to be firm with them, that's my take on it anyways.  
I think, I'm not sure since they didn't show this, that Jazz might've told them. She didn't tell them she knew that Danny was half ghost, but she probably told him that she knew that wasn't Danny and Tucker and Sam probably put two and two together that he was lying about fixing the issue with the Nasty Burger, because I don't think they were that surprised when Jazz used the Fenton Peeler on the evil Danny, just surprised that she knew he was half ghost.  
I'm guessing that older Vlad yanked out the Time Medallion that was lodged in Danny's chest, and that popped Danny back to the present, where he went home to gather the Fenton gears to fight back against his evil self, since he knew he wouldn't be able to take him on alone, before he head to the Nasty Burger for the showdown. They didn't show this, probably due to time constraints, but that's what it looked like it implied what happened.  
I'm still working on The Ultimate Enemy, so I'm not sure about Valerie's role yet. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**ZAFT Prime: Dustin's role changed a lot since his first appearance. When Key worked with me, it was supposed to be his character, and Dustin was originally planned to just be someone who helped them get out of the Ghost Zone, then we decided to give him a bigger role by making him some kind of mentor to Andy, but then we decided he could be Pariah Dark's son as a twist. But after Key left, I had trouble with Dustin and his role and it slowed my progress down to a grind. Then I played Undertale, and an idea came to me for Dustin and his relationship with Andy. I decided not to make him Pariah Dark's son after all, and did some heavy editing after he absorbed Pariah's coffin and the ghosts because that was when he was supposed to reveal he was Pariah's son. So I got a different role in mind which I won't reveal until the story does. :3**

**Guest#1: Most people can't. ^^'**

**Luna Lillyth: Yeah, it would be pretty funny to see how Vlad would've reacted to the split Dannys. XD But it was funny to see Jazz's reaction.**

**drago123: Wow, you had a marathon of reading all of it? First book and this one? I commend you for that. I hope I do not disappoint!**

**Kerrah34: Thank you! :)**

**Guest#2: I've updated. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 31: House of Hijacking Horror**

"Danny! Get off of that vacuum cleaner right now!" I demanded.

"But this room is messy and it's up to me to clean it!" Danny spoke up dramatically while he rode on top of the vacuum cleaner.

"It's OUR room, Danny. Which means I'm also responsible to clean it," I grumbled.

I was just learning how to pick up a pencil, again, with telekinesis when Danny came barging through the door, claiming how he will clean up the entire house of grime and dust. I followed him to our room to see he was riding on the vacuum cleaner like a surfboard.

"Danny, something isn't right since you fused back together," Sam said.

Oh yeah, Tucker and Sam were there too. Though they seem confused why Danny was acting like Super Danny.

"Yeah, are you sure you're okay, dude?" Tucker asked.

"No, because he _didn't_ fuse back together," I grumbled.

"What do you mean, Andy?" Sam asked me.

"When Phant- Super Danny went into Danny's body, he just overshadowed him," I explained. "I was trying to tell him that before, but Dad attacked me."

"Overshadow?" Super Danny frowned. "You're right… if I was really fused back together, I would be acting more like a teenager than a superhero right now!"

"That's kinda creepy, overshadowing yourself like that," Tucker cringed.

Super Danny flew out of Human Danny's body, who looked really disturbed.

"Dude, I can't believe you overshadowed me!" Human Danny said in that weird surfer accent. I still don't know where he got it from.

"Perhaps something went awry when I used the Fenton Ghost Catcher to duplicate myself," Super Danny looked at the Ghost Catcher, as if trying to figure out an unsolvable puzzle.

I sighed before I said, "Danny, don't you get it yet? When you went through the Ghost Catcher, you literally split yourself in half! Not in the physical sense, but spiritually you removed half of what you are- were and put it into Phantom!"

"But theoretically one more trip through the Ghost Catcher should straighten this out," Tucker suggested.

"Tucker, wait!"

I reached out for him when he and Sam grabbed the Ghost Catcher, but they already swiped it over Super Danny and Human Danny. Uh… okay… I'm no longer a twin.

"Or it could make it ten times worse," Tucker weakly finished.

I am now a triplet. In front of us were two Dannys looking exactly alike to the original; the same white shirt and blue pants, the black hair… the only physical difference we could see was that one Danny has the original baby blue eyes while the other… wait a minute… he has green eyes, like I do. … I don't know how to feel about this, but it's like looking in the mirror while wearing Danny's clothes. Is that what I look like to people?

"Andy, are you okay?" I heard Sam asking me before waving her arms in front of my face.

Before I could reply to Sam, Jazz walked in.

"Danny, Dad wants you to- WAH!?" She stopped short when she saw not one, but _two_ Dannys… three if you include me.

I know I told Jazz about the whole Ghost Catcher thing, but that didn't stop her from freaking out, not that I blame her since it's freaking_ me_ out right now. She ran out of the room before any of us could stop her.

"We should probably hide one of you." Sam frowned.

"Danny! Andy! What's going on up there?" We heard Dad yell.

"Alright, you, come with me right now!" I grabbed onto the Danny with the green eyes and turned both of us intangible, sinking into the kitchen below.

* * *

While blue eyes Danny deals with Dad, I dragged green eyes Danny into the lab. Thankfully Mom and Dad weren't down here right now, so it gives us some time to think.

"Are you okay, Andy?" Green eyes Danny asked me in concern.

"Let's see, my brother split himself in half and now I'm a triplet, does it look like I'm okay?" I growled.

"S-sorry Andy…"

I sighed. I guess I shouldn't be too hard on him, after all I've made my share of mistakes in the past, and they haven't been that small.

"Danny… I know you wanted to have a weekend without having to fight ghosts, but splitting yourself in half just _feels_ wrong. You chose this life as a hero, someone who protects people from threats they can't protect themselves from. You know, it's easy for you to abuse your powers and turn out like Vlad, but you didn't, instead you opt to use it for good, and I respect that, bro. So seeing you like this, half of the person you once were, just feels _wrong_. I miss the Danny I grew up and fought alongside with, you know?"

Green eye Danny sighed before nodding, "Yeah, I figured that after the Technus fiasco. But I don't know why I couldn't fuse back with my other half. I'm sorry Andy, I never wanted it to be like this. I just wanted us to have fun together again."

I couldn't stay mad at him, even though he's only half of Danny, he's still my brother. I could've easily screwed up like this, in fact if I hadn't already accepted my powers I would've used that Ghost Catcher without hesitation on myself.

"I know, Danny. I know… But how are we going to get you back to who you were? The Ghost Catcher didn't work, and when you tried before you just ended up overshadowing the other half of yourself," I said with a frown.

"Maybe we missed something?"

That's more than likely. "I should probably ask Mom more about the Ghost Catcher, like maybe a switch or something."

Then I looked at his hair… it was wavering as if wind was blowing at it. There's no wind down here.

"How is your hair doing that?" I asked him.

Green eye Danny looked up at his hair and shrugged, "It just seems to do that on its own."

I heard a doorbell upstairs, but it didn't concern me right now.

"But until then, we should find a way to hide you or the other Danny," I said, continuing the previous conversation.

"I can be Danny, he's been Danny all day and did a pretty poor job of it," Green eye Danny said as he put his hands on his hips.

"We still don't know if either of you could go ghost right now, and besides, does it really matter who's 'Danny'?" I grumbled.

"Maybe I can be you then."

"No, just no."

"Why not? We look pretty much alike anyways, even down to the green eyes."

"Then who would _I_ be? A complete switcharoo would work if there was only_ two_ of us, not _three_!" I sighed as I rubbed the temples of my head. I think Danny split his brain in half too.

"Well we've gotta go with _something_." Green eye Danny frowned.

* * *

Before I could say anymore, Tucker, Sam and blue eye Danny came down into the lab. Blue eye Danny was carrying the Ghost Catcher.

"There you two are," Tucker said in relief. "Man, we were worried you got caught or something."

Blue eye Danny put down the Ghost Catcher and sighed, "That was way too much work."

"So now what'll we do? We can't keep Danny like this forever," Sam said, looking at the two.

I'm glad I'm wearing my own clothes, otherwise my friends would have trouble trying to tell who's who with three 'Dannys' around.

"We could try looking at the Ghost Catcher again. It's what split my brother up, maybe there's something that can reverse the effect," I suggested. There's an answer to this puzzle, I know there is, we just have to find it.

"But how will we-" Tucker began to say before we heard more footsteps coming our way.

"Good news kids!"

Tucker, Sam and I looked at the two Dannys before covering up one of them- I don't know which one- with our bodies.

Mom and Dad walked up to us, holding some sort of… high tech box?

"Your father and I managed to find the data recorder in the RV," Mom said with a smile.

"Now all we have to do is plug it into the Fenton Mainframe so we can download the ghost's memories and see how it was able to take control of the assault vehicle." Dad smiled as he pulled out a wire.

If Technus is still in there, then if Dad plugs it into the mainframe… Technus would… take over the… entire house…

"DAD! NO!" I yelled… along with two other voices, the two Dannys. Great, we really are triplets, this is going to be tough to explain to Mom.

But I don't know if I should be thanking my lucky stars or not, since Mom and Dad didn't notice because as soon as Dad plugged the data recorder into the mainframe, the entire house began lighting up with green electricity. Technus' big red sinister smiling face popped up on screen. The wires moved around us like tentacles, and they encased our parents and friends into a cocoon.

"Going ghost!" I heard the two Dannys yell before they transformed before my eyes.

"Whoa! You guys can still do that?" I said in shock, staring a them. It was soon apparent they were in just as much shock as I was.

"Y-yeah, apparently, dude," Bl- … uh… Hu- no… _Fun_ Danny said.

"I'll save everyone, you two deal with the house hijacking horror!" Super Danny said to us.

I nodded to him before transforming into my ghost form myself.

I wonder how being split will affect their powers? But I didn't have time to wonder about that. I turned intangible and flew up to the ceiling… before noticing Fun Danny hadn't followed me. Odd… did he decide it was too much work? Guess I'll be dealing Technus myself for now.

* * *

"THEN WITH THIS HOUSE I WILL SUCK ALL THE POWER FROM THE CITY AND THEN WORLD! … Nobody heard that, right?" I heard Technus booming out his plans as I came up to the roof.

"Technus… is that your plan?"

"Guess somebody DID hear that," Technus grumbled. "YES! That is my plan, child! And you will not stop me!"

"I just want to know something… what will you do after you drain the world of electricity?" I asked him. "You'll cause a worldwide blackout, but then what? Become the world's biggest and brightest night light?"

"WELL I… uh…" Technus paused at that. "Huh… I never really thought about that. But it's a goal and maybe I'll think about it _after_ I accomplish it! Without electricity, the humans must succumb to me and I'll-"

"You'll what? Take over the world? Yeah, get in line why don't ya? Why do almost every ghost that comes here wants to take over the world or cause trouble for people?" I questioned him. "The world isn't some simple playground where you can do whatever you want once you take it over. You'd have to start maintaining everything and everyone, it's a lot of work."

"QUIET CHILD! I WILL NOT LET YOU DISTRACT ME ANY LONGER!" Technus yelled at me, though it was easy to see he's getting frustrated.

Technus used electric wires to attack me. I turned intangible to avoid them and shoot at his screen with a ghost ray.

"I wasn't trying to distract you, just asking questions about why you ghosts always feel the need to come in and take over everything! You're ghosts, not dictators!" I said back to him.

I yelped as I got knocked by at a tentacle thing, it was like being slammed by a hard rubber wire right on the side. Technus was about to hit me with those electric wires when someone else shot a ghost ray at him.

"Leave my brother alone, dude!" I heard Fun Danny snapping at him.

"Oh I'll leave him alone, as an only child!" Technus fired electricity at Fun Danny. I cringed when I heard him crying out in pain.

I couldn't see where he landed, but I had to stop Technus somehow.

* * *

"MOM! DAD! DANNY! … OTHER DANNY?"

That was Jazz, she must still be in the house. Technus seem to have forgotten about me as he went on about something. I watched in horror as our house had these huge metal-like tentacles coming out and using it as legs… kinda like that octo guy from Spiderman. I frowned… I don't think I can take on Technus like this alone… I'll need help. Maybe Jazz could be of some assistance.

Turning intangible, I went inside the house and into Jazz's room. She was looking out the window in panic, watching the house moving on its own. I knew people wanted a moving house, but this is ridiculous.

"Jazz!" I called out to her.

"A-Andy?" She turned to me. "There's only one of you, r-right?"

"Yes Jazz, don't worry, there's only one me," I told her calmly. "But uh… we'll figure out the double Danny problem later. Technus kinda took over the house and is heading into the city to drain all of its power."

"Then shouldn't you stop him?" She asked me.

"He's too powerful, I don't think I can stop him alone," I said.

"What do you expect me to do? Sure I know some karate, but it's useless against ghosts, especially if they're inside a BUILDING!" Jazz said, waving her arms frantically.

"Not unless you can remove them," I said, before an idea hit me. "Wait… that might work… Jazz, if the lab is there still, then go get the Ghost Catcher, it might be our key to defeating Technus."

"What would that do?" She asked me.

"It expunges ghosts from whatever they're possessing, now hurry and get it. I'll stall Technus until you do," I said quickly to her. I didn't stick around for an answer, and just hurried back up to the roof.

By the time I got back to the roof, Technus was already absorbing electricity from electric poles. I have to stop him now. I created a ball of ecto-ray with my power before throwing it at Technus's RV's body. It caused a small explosion, getting the techno ghost's attention.

"What's this? Child! Why don't you leave me alone!?" Technus growled.

"You're attacking my home, of course I'm going to do whatever I can to defend it!" I growled back.

Technus surrounded me with gun lasers, but I managed to fly up and turned intangible before he could fire. I created the Plasma Rod into my hand and swung it at his screen, breaking it… of course he still has several others.

I tried dodging more of his lasers and metallic tentacles, but everywhere I went there were more of them. I tried breaking them with my Plasma Rod, but I got shot down whenever I did. I tried staying intangible, but he fires ecto foamers at me, which ignores intangibility. He slammed me down with one of his metal tentacles, then...

AAAAAAAAARGH! I screamed both out loud and in my head. He just zapped me with who-knows-how-much watts of electricity. It hurt so much that I felt my core dissipating within me, and I was forced back into my human form.

"HA! I told you it was useless child! No one can defeat me like this!" Technus said to me as I weakly opened my eyes to glare at him in defiance.

Where the heck is Jazz? Was she not able to find the Ghost Catcher?

"No ONE maybe…"

"But how about TWO?"

… Those voices… are they…?

"Bro, are you okay?" I heard one of them shout to me.

"What have you done to our brother, Technus!?"

"He challenged me and I simply showed him who's boss!" Technus yelled.

My sight was too blurry to make out what's going on… I think… I'm blacking out. I tried desperately to cling to consciousness. I could see two shadows fighting with Technus now… but when I blinked, they were suddenly trapped. I blinked again, and someone else was yelling something I couldn't understand. I blinked, and I saw two… no… three people holding a giant net and swiped it across the video screen.

I'm beginning to think these 'blinks' are me going in and out of consciousness.

"Oh yes WE can! Together!"

Danny… yes… I see the two Dannys, they grabbed Technus… they... took his ghost... out of the house. I see Tucker, Sam and Jazz there… ah… I guess Jazz did find the Ghost Catcher after all.

The two Dannys fell back, and Jazz held out the Ghost Catcher for them to fall through. When Danny fell through the side of the net… there was only one Danny… did… it worked?

I noticed something glimmering on the floor… The Fenton Thermos… Danny might need that… I couldn't move though… my body felt paralyzed. I managed to move my right arm a little bit. I have to get this to Danny… With whatever consciousness I had left, I used it to focus on my telekinesis, something I've been working on for a while. I tried to imagine invisible strings attached to the thermos with my fingers. I pulled the strings slightly… the thermos twitched. Come on… I have to do this… I pulled the strings again, the thermos moved a little more. I gritted my teeth with effort as I tried to lift it. It hurts to move my arm like this… but I managed to get the Fenton Thermos off the ground. Now I just got to get it to Danny. I heard Technus shouting something, but it was white noise to me right now.

I pulled the strings again, trying to get it towards Danny. The thermos fell back to the ground with a clink, and rolled. I had it rolling towards Danny while he grabbed Technus's tail.

"Shouting your motives again, Technus? That is so 1.0."

I managed to get the thermos to hit Danny's heel. Thankfully that was all that was needed to get his attention. Looking down, he noticed the Fenton Thermos and picked it up. Yeah… that's it… We won…

"I'll be back child!"

I watched Technus getting sucked in. That was all I needed to see before I decide to let it go.

"Andy! Bro!"

I heard someone shout as I closed my eyes. I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Andy, hold on!" The voices started to sound far away as I drift off into the welcome arms of the black abyss.

* * *

**DarkFoxKit: And that's the end of Identity Crisis. The ending there might seem a little... here and there, but it was because Andy was losing consciousness and struggling to remain awake, and he managed to use his telekinesis at least a little bit. I did give Jazz a little bit of a bigger role here, as she was the one who brought up the Fenton Catcher, but I wasn't sure what else to do with her. ^^' And it was nice being able to have Andy talk with the very Danny who inspired Andy in the first place. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I am DarkFoxKit and I look forward to hearing from you.**


	32. Chapter 32: The Return of Youngblood

**DarkFoxKit: Hey readers! So I have a very important question I want to ask you. I just saw PHANTOM FALLS- The Supernatural video on YouTube, and became inspired to try a Danny Phantom crossover with Gravity Falls. So I wanted to ask you guys if you'd like to see My Brother's a Ghost, yes the prequel to this story, crossover with Gravity Falls? I figured it'd be fun to add Andy into the mix before he got his ghost powers. If you do want me to write that crossover, let me know what you want to see in it. Anyways, I'll let you get on with the chapter now!**

* * *

**Chapter 32: The Return of Youngblood**

_The Nasty Burger…_

_I found myself in Amity Park again. It was in ruins. I walked to the broken down Nasty Burger. How could this have happened? I picked up a piece of broken glass from the rubble, looking into it. I seem much older, but that's normal, after all it's been ten years._

_"So you've finally come crawling back, Andy," I looked up, recognizing that voice anywhere._

_It was Dan, he's sure got a lot bigger in the last few years. He's become much bulkier than when he was a kid._

_Any sane person would be frozen in fear just being near this psychotic killer. Just a flick of his wrist would easily kill me on the spot, and yet I didn't care. I didn't feel anything other than contempt as I looked into the monster that was once my brother's red eyes._

_"How long has it been?" I said nonchalantly. "You've been pretty busy with your genocide fun."_

_"Let's get to the point, Andy. We both know you didn't come back here to catch up on old times," Dan said._

_"So you've learned a new ghost trick that was powerful enough to destroy the Ghost Shield around Amity Park. How long did it take you to perfect it? Ten years or so, huh? You must be getting pretty rusty if it took you that long."_

_Dan gave me a sinister smirk, "You should know that learning a new ghost power takes time, or you would if you hadn't lost _your_ ghost powers. What an idiot, you could've joined me, you know."_

_"And then what? Turn on each other to see which one of us is stronger? I know your kind; you wouldn't care to kill your one and only friend just to gain more power. But since we're here now, why don't we just get straight to the point… _**you dirty brother killer**_!" I hissed angrily at him, feeling the temporal power I've always had since using the Time Staff long ago bubbling within me._

_I know I can't win, it's impossible to kill someone who's already dead. I'm only a mere human being, who lost his own ghost powers. The only powers I have left are the temporal power and Foxfire's help. I may not be able to win, but I sure as heck can give this demon hell trying._

_Dan shot his red ghost rays at me and I couldn't move. I shut my eyes, feeling everything around me going quiet._

* * *

I was… floating…? No, I'm lying down.

My eyes were heavy, but I forced them to open and blinked groggily, finding myself being hugged by someone. Oh, now I remember, Danny slept beside me on my bed last night because Technus knocked me out.

Whatever it was I was dreaming about earlier started to fade from my mind, but I couldn't help but think it had something to do with Danny… _again_.

Danny began to stir a bit and he started to open his eyes. I figured I would greet him this time instead of pretending I was still asleep.

"Morning sleepyhead." I smiled.

Danny's eyes went wide before he quickly let go of me, blushing in embarrassment. Heh, his expression was pretty funny.

"A-Andy… uh… er… h-how are you feeling, bro? You took a pretty big hit from Technus the other day," Danny asked me in concern.

I sat up from the bed, moving my body around a bit. "I feel fine actually. I didn't get a lot of external wounds, but I guess getting hit by electricity would make one fall unconscious."

"That's good, I guess being half ghost have its benefits of healing faster," Danny chuckled.

"What about you, Danny?" I asked him.

"Huh?" Danny gave me a confused look.

"You split yourself in half for an entire day," I clarified to him. "How do you feel now that you're… you know, back together again?"

Danny gave a sheepish grin before he said, "It felt pretty weird actually. It was like I was in one place but in another at the same time, having two sets of memories. It's kind of disorientating actually, but otherwise I think I'm fine, there doesn't seem to be any other side effects from that. All I know is I'm not doing _that _again."

"Glad to hear it. So how did that last trip to the Ghost Catcher manage to work?" I asked.

My brother gave a small smile, "Well it turns out there were two different sides that worked differently, and they were labeled to the side. Side 1: Merge. Side 2: Separate."

"Wait, what? But you've always went through the _middle_ of the net!" I pointed out. "How does that make any sense?"

Danny shrugged, "I guess Side 2 took up more room than Side 1 did. All I know is I'm glad it worked out in the end and Technus was captured and sent back to the Ghost Zone. Oh and… uh… when Mom and Dad saw you unconscious on the roof, I may have told them you passed out from stress."

"... That's the best you could come up with?" I looked at him.

"Well it was better than the excuse Tucker wanted me to say," Danny grumbled.

"What did he wanted you to say?" I asked out of curiosity.

"That you just fell asleep."

"... I like yours better."

"Exactly."

I looked out the window and noticed we were on a beach, near the ocean. "Danny, why is our house on the beach?"

"Oh right… remember when Technus moved this house? Well when we stopped him, he was going through the beach," Danny chuckled sheepishly. "I asked Mom and Dad if we could wait until after this summer to put it back, but it's decided we'll put it back after our family outing."

"Family outing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it was Mom's idea. She figured that the best way to help your 'stress' was to have a family outing. Something about exploring the ocean for underwater ghosts," Danny said.

"Uh-huh… and uh… when is this family outing?" I asked.

"Later this afternoon," Danny told me.

"Well, I guess we better get ready for sea diving," I sighed.

* * *

Before long, Jazz came into our room and tackled me.

"Andy! You're okay! You had me worried when I saw you lying there on the roof like that!" Jazz yelled as she hugged me.

"H-hey Jazz, it's okay, I'm okay. It would take more than electricity to keep me down," I reassured her.

Danny patted our sister on the back, probably having dealt with her freak out while I was unconscious before.

Well after calming Jazz down, we started getting ready for the day. Mom and Dad were building a way to get the house back to the street we live on, _after _the family outing. Breakfast was just cold cereal and toast for me, it was just cereal for Danny since he hates toast.

"Hey Andy, since you were so stressed out that you passed out, we've decided a nice family outing is just what you need!" Dad said to me as he hit my back, almost making me choke on my toast.

Thankfully I managed to swallow down my toast before that became a problem.

"T-thanks Dad, but deep sea diving isn't really-" I began to say.

"Nonsense, we're not going deep sea diving, we're doing deep sea ghost hunting! It'll be fun!" Dad smiled excitedly, and I just didn't have the heart to say no anymore.

"That… sounds like fun," I finally said.

"We even have the Fenton Submarine all ready to go, it can even turn into a jet boat for those fast ghosts," Mom announced.

Geez, you'd think we'd be a rich family considering all the stuff they can invent on a whim just for hunting ghosts.

"And yet you can never find time to just have a normal family outing," Jazz grumbled. "Wouldn't it be better for Andy to get relief from stress of ghosts to have an outing that _didn't_ involve ghost hunting?"

"Come on Jazz, I'm sure it'll be fun," I said sheepishly, not wanting to disappoint our parents.

"That's the spirit Andy, you can sit with your mom and I in the front so you can see all the action!" Dad said proudly to me.

* * *

And now I find myself in a sub aquatic death trap right in the middle of my parents while Jazz and Danny sat in the back. We are now in the middle of the ocean. Why no lifeguards or police stopped us from going out here with an unlicensed vehicle is beyond me.

Dad hit the DIVE button and we were soon moving underwater. The deeper we went in, the darker it became, but thankfully my parents built lights in this thing. There wasn't much to look at underwater, just a bunch of rocks, fish and seaweed. It seemed pretty interesting, being underwater, but also kinda boring. I guess the wonder wears off since I could swim freely underwater as a ghost, though I haven't really tried exploring it yet.

Then I heard Danny gasping, which quickly caught my attention. I looked over at the window he was looking at and noticed a very familiar looking sunken ship.

"Is that what I think it is?" I whispered.

"Yup… Youngblood's ship. Looks like the ghost shield is still active too," Danny whispered back to me.

Why Youngblood doesn't just turn off or destroy the ghost shield generator on the ship to escape is beyond me. Tucker never said he had a ghost shield _on_ the generator itself. I guess they're too busy trying to get out the direct way to think about that, but I do feel kind of sorry for him. Youngblood may be a ghost, but he's also a kid... granted a very naughty child who thinks death is just something to play with, but a child nonetheless, he could still learn.

"What are you two looking at?" I heard Mom ask. "Is that a… sunken pirate ship?"

"Looks like it," Jazz said, looking at it too. I think she also recognized it.

"A haunted, broken down pirate ship… that's a _perfect_ place to find ghosts!" Dad announced eagerly.

"W-what? No!" Danny yelled, but Dad was already driving the submarine right into the sunken ship.

I am so glad the ghost shield doesn't affect Danny and me in our human forms, otherwise this would be _really_ painful, not to mention our secrets would've been blown. Dad may be a bit of an airhead, but even _he_ would notice something's up if we were suddenly stopped by the ghost shield.

"Dad, are you sure this is safe?" I questioned as they began exploring the ghost ship's interior.

"Of course not, son! That's the point of ghost hunting, it's never always safe! But don't worry, your mother and I are experts!" Dad reassured me in his own way.

"This place must've been here for years, look at how old and run down it is," Mom commented.

It hasn't been _years_ exactly, but a ghost ship would probably look that way. Still, I wonder if Youngblood, that parrot and his crew were still in here? I don't see them… wait… ah, there he is, and his parrot. But what happened to all his crew? Why is it just the two of them?

Youngblood and his parrot, whom I'm just going to call Parrot, were looking at us in shock. Yeah I didn't expect to be here either, Captain. Danny was looking over my shoulder in concern.

"Argh! So you finally decided to come back and rub it in my face that ye escaped?" Youngblood growled at us in his pirate accent.

I was about to say something when the kid aimed his peg leg at us and turned it into a cannon.

"Uh-oh. Uh, Mom, Dad, I think we should take evasive action now," I said.

"What? Why?" Mom asked me.

"We're about to be attacked by a ghost!" Danny yelled frantically.

"A ghost? That I can tear apart molecule by molecule? Where?" Dad really didn't need to specify what he plans to do with a ghost, but he jumped over at us while Mom and Jazz joined us by the window.

But they had a really… delayed reaction. Youngblood stopped aiming his peg leg cannon at us and was looking at us in amusement. Parrot just watched in curiosity. Uh… how long does it take for them to react to two ghosts floating right in front of them?

"Hey!" Dad whined.

"There's no ghost out there," Mom said.

"Wait what?" I looked at them in disbelief.

Danny was pointing at Youngblood and Parrot, not believing why or how they can't see them. How are they not seeing them? Are they invisible? If that was the case then we wouldn't see them either, right? We'd sense them, but not see them. Jazz frowned as she raised an eyebrow, but at what I wasn't sure.

"Heh, heh." I turned when I heard Youngblood snickering, getting a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. "I just got a great idea! Let's see how you and your parents can handle_ this_!"

Youngblood's hooked hand transformed into that forked slingshot and he began powering up a red ghost ray ball, with the intent to bust down our sub and drown our family.

"Look out!" Danny acted before I could and rushed to the front of the controls, pushing random buttons.

"Danny!" I yelled at him as he made the submarine fire off every weapon it had, destroying the ship… and the ghost shield.

I was thrown back, unable to keep my balance, and landed on my dad's bulky body. Thankfully he was a soft landing. Mom and Jazz landed beside me while Danny was trying to get the submarine to the surface. It became bright when we leaped out of the water's surface, and I think Danny pushed another button, because the submarine changed. How did he know how to change it into a speedboat?

When we managed to regain our balance, Mom ran over to Danny and grabbed him. "Danny! Get away from the controls!"

"What is with you?" Mom asked Danny after she got him away from the controls. "There was no ghost out there."

"But there _was_ a ghost, I saw him!" Danny protested. "Why couldn't you?"

"Will somebody please tell me who's driving this thing?" I yelled when I saw the speedboat was still going and about to crash into the docks.

Everyone screamed in panic before Dad jumped onto the seat and steered the boat away from the incoming docks.

With that under control, I sat closer to Danny and Jazz while Mom monitored the front with Dad.

"Did you guys see Youngblood and his parrot?" Danny asked us.

"Yeah, I saw them," Jazz said. "They weren't invisible, right? Why couldn't Mom and Dad see them?"

"That's a good question. Nobody had any trouble seeing Youngblood and his little parrot friend before," I said.

"Whatever the reason, we better keep an eye out for them. They're free now and they'll probably want revenge," Danny warned us.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night, after we managed to get the house back to where it was before Technus moved it- isn't technology amazing?- that something happened. I would just spare you the details of how we got the house back, basically Mom and Dad reverse engineer whatever Technus did to get us back… and yet people still don't respect them enough.

Anyways, it was pretty late that night. I was already in bed trying to sleep, when I heard a faint sound nearby. I was only half asleep, so that woke me up pretty quickly. I kept my head down and opened my eyes and saw Youngblood flying around our room. Danny was still asleep on the other bed.

"This will be great, I'll drive these two to look so insane in front of their parents that they'll be sending them to the crazy house!" Youngblood snickered to Parrot.

"That didn't sound very pirate-like," Parrot commented. "But that does sound like fun."

"Eh, I'm tired of being a pirate. I got seasick after being trapped on that ship for two months," Youngblood grumbled. "Maybe I'll be something else now."

So that's what they're up to? But I still don't understand why our parents couldn't see him. It doesn't make any sense. Still, maybe I better do something before Danny wakes up and begins firing his ghost ray and destroying our room… he has a tendency to act first and think later, especially when he just wakes up to a ghost in his room.

I slowly sat up from my bed and said, "Hey, Youngblood?"

Youngblood and his parrot friend let out a gasp when they heard my voice.

"So you've woken up, huh?" Youngblood snickered after calming down. "Well then, I'm in your room, whatcha gonna do about it?"

I frowned as he was sticking his tongue out at me. It was pretty obvious that he was trying to provoke me into fighting him so our parents would run in here.

I looked over at my brother, and to my chagrin, he already started to stir and blinked open his eyes. "Hmm?"

"You two are so slow that a snail could beat you in a race!" Youngblood taunted.

"What?" Danny looked up to see Youngblood there. "You! Get out of our room!"

"Danny-!" I yelled when he transformed without even a battle cry.

"Come here!" Danny, as Phantom now, flung at Youngblood and Parrot.

"Oh crud!" I transformed as well, and dived into the mix. I wanted to try to destroy our room as little as possible.

Of course, this caused quite a chaotic scuffle. Danny was trying to beat up Youngblood, while Youngblood fought back along with Parrot, and I was trying to help Danny but also keep him from destroying our room, which caused me to stop him from firing a ghost ray, and end up hitting me or himself.

"DANNY! ANDY! WHAT IS GOING ON IN THERE!?"

We all stopped when we heard our dad yelling from the other side of our door. Danny and I looked at each other before transforming back to our human selves in our panic. The second our flash of transformation was done, the door flung open to reveal Mom, Dad and Jazz looking worried.

They looked at us and at our room. Yeah, I didn't succeed in preventing the destruction of our room. I managed to keep Danny from burning our beds and computer thankfully, but the room still looked like a mangled mess. And of course, even though Youngblood and Parrot were right in front of them, they didn't see either ghost, except for Jazz, who was frowning at them.

"Danny, Andy, what is the meaning of this? What happened to your room?" Mom demanded.

"B-but there's a ghost in here! How can you _not _see them? They're _right here_!" Danny all but yelled as he pointed to Youngblood and Parrot frantically.

"Bro, please stop that," I grumbled.

It was already clear Mom and Dad couldn't see them for whatever reason, so saying they are here and insisting on it is just making us look crazy.

"Andy, are you seeing these ghosts too?" Mom asked me in a tone that left no room for argument. I was to be honest or she'll know.

I wanted to say no, but that would be a lie. Of course, 'lying' about our identity as being half ghost was easy since they never directly asked us about it, but now Mom was on lie detecting mode, and she'll easily see right through me if I deny it. If I try not to answer her directly, she'll know something's up and will demand a direct 'yes' or 'no' answer. I might as well save myself the trouble even if it makes me look like I'm losing it.

"Yes," I answered reluctantly.

Mom gave us a concerned look before she turned to Dad, "Oh Jack, both of our sons are…"

"Don't worry Maddie! I have a sure fire way of spinning the crazy out of them!" Dad reassured her, blatantly calling us crazy.

"Mom, Dad, don't strap them to a big spinning table, that'll just make it worse!" Jazz argued with them.

I am so glad that Jazz is able to see them, otherwise she wouldn't be taking our side.

"Then what do you suggest, Jazz?" Mom asked.

"Look, maybe they're just really stressed out with all these ghost attacks lately," Jazz said. "After all, Andy passed out during that technology ghost attack. Maybe it's better if we had a more proper family outing, one that has nothing to do with ghosts."

I get what Jazz is doing; if she outright told them there were ghosts here, then our parents would think _she's _going nuts too. So instead she's trying to offer a different suggestion to cover for us.

"That can't be it, our family was bred to handle ghosts!" Dad announced proudly.

Before anything else could happen, I yelled out in pain when I felt something hot hit me from behind. I glared back at Youngblood, who had just shot a small ghost ray at me and began laughing.

"Hey! Leave my brother alone you brat!" Danny yelled at him.

"Maybe Jazz has a point," I heard Mom speak up.

"Um…" Dad hesitated. "Let's see if they're any better tomorrow, if it gets worse then we'll try your idea out, Jazzypants."

"Okay, so let's all get back to bed," Jazz said quickly as she pushed our parents out the door.

"Heh, this really is a lot of fun," Youngblood snickered.

"Get out of our house!" Danny snapped.

"Fine, but I'll be back to drive you and your brother insane, in more ways than one," Youngblood snickered before he and Parrot flew out the window.

"Shouldn't we be going after them?" I asked.

"After destroying our room and our parents think we're crazy? I think we're better off just staying here all night," Danny grumbled. "Besides, if Youngblood causes any real trouble, our ghost sense will let us know when he's using his powers on people."

I think Danny just wants to sleep, not that I blame him, it has been a pretty long week. I got back in bed myself, and wondered if maybe trying to talk to Youngblood instead of fighting him would be a better approach. I mean the kid hadn't caused any real trouble for anyone else since they were released from the ghost shield, they've only came after us specifically. I guess I shouldn't think about this right now, I need to sleep.

* * *

I should've known things weren't going to get better by the next day. We had school since it was no longer the weekend of course. I was more than ready to tackle a normal day at school, maybe hang out with Dash for a bit. In fact on our way to our lockers, I saw Dash walking down the hall.

"Hey Dash, wait up!" I called for him while my brother went to put up his books.

"Hmm? Oh hey Andy, what's up?" Dash asked. "How were the tutoring sessions with Paulina?"

"They were surprisingly not that bad. Paulina was actually willing to listen, and she's getting better grades in biology class. I think ever since Paulina spoke with Dr. Carbon, the school's counselor, she's been trying to change."

Well that and the fact I saved her life before may have something to do with it.

"You think? She had been less naggy lately," Dash said. "By the way, what did you do this weekend?"

"Oh you know the usual, studying, hanging out with my brother, getting attacked by ghosts, things of that nature," I said casually.

"Really? Huh, I thought the ghosts were being quiet after the ghost king attack," Dash said.

"They have been, but you know, ghosts are still ghosts. Can't expect them to leave us alone forever. So how's your weekend been?" I asked.

"Eh, can't complain. Had football practice and study for a test this Friday. Mom and Dad are still pushing hard for me to pass, but at least it's a little more bearable," Dash said.

I gave a small smile and was about to say something to that when Youngblood came flying past me with no warning. Dash and I only had time to blink before Danny, in his Phantom form, flew past us and was firing his ghost ray at the pint sized ghost.

"What the…? Was that the pirate brat who stole our parents before?" Dash frowned before smiling. "Hey look, it's Danny Phantom!"

At least everyone remembered his name now.

"Yeah, it sure is," I said, trying not to smile.

"Hey, do you think he remembers us? I mean we did have a few run in with him before he became famous and all," Dash asked me with hope in his eyes.

Oh wow, looks like Dash just turned into Danny's fanboy, the irony of that is astounding.

"Maybe, you're a pretty hard guy to forget," I chuckled.

Danny fired more ghost rays, trying to catch Youngblood. But that kid was fast and slippery, which caused Danny to miss and hit the school's property… wow, I really hope Casper High is insured for ghost attacks. Lockers were destroyed, the lights were shattered, and the floors were left with a smoking hole.

"Maybe we should get out of here to make sure we don't get caught in the crossfire," I said to Dash.

Dash was watching and looked to be utterly fanboying on the inside. I rolled my eyes and pushed him around the corner.

"Come on, Dash, let's go."

"Aww, but I wanted to see the fight! And when will Danny Phantom's twin get here? He's usually not far behind, right?" Dash asked, looking around.

"Danny Phantom's unknown twin is just that; 'unknown'. Don't expect him to show everywhere Danny Phantom is," I said, and I like to keep it that way. "After all, he didn't show up for a majority of his battles before."

"That just makes me want to see him _more_," Dash said excitedly.

It kind of makes me wonder how Dash would react to both myself and Danny in our ghost forms together. It's quite amusing to think about.

"So I take it you can see Youngblood?" I said to Dash, which I figured he did since he said 'pirate brat'.

"You mean that brat? Yeah, I saw him, why?"

"Interesting… it's just our parents didn't see him and we were trying to figure out why that is," I said.

"Was he invisible? I mean he's a ghost, right?" Dash suggested.

"No, he wasn't invisible. He was in front of us, completely visible, yet our parents couldn't see him," I said. "I mean Danny, Jazz and I could see him, but…"

Dash scratched his head before he said, "Maybe only kids can see him."

"What?" I looked at him.

"Yeah, it sounds like that story I once heard," Dash said. "There was a magical island that only kids could see. Adults would see nothing but the ocean out there. The fact that you said your parents couldn't see him reminded me of that story."

Thinking about what Dash said, it made sense actually. The kid's name is YOUNGblood… but… being a kid and a mature adult is more of a mental thing really, that's what I've always believed. Is it possible if Jazz kept thinking herself as an adult she wouldn't be able to see Youngblood either? I suppose if that were the case, it would be rather strange that Dad couldn't see Youngblood, but even though he acts childish, he's still an adult.

"You might be onto something, Dash," I said. "That time when we fought with Youngblood, all of us were kids, while the adults were being held hostage. Youngblood must be using this to his advantage to make us look crazy."

"Do you need some help?" Dash asked me.

I looked up to him and smiled, "Thanks Dash, but I think I can handle this on my own."

Dash nodded, "Alright, but if you need help, don't be afraid to give me a call."

All I have to do is get Youngblood alone and talk to him. But first, maybe I should talk to my brother about it… I looked at the hallway after Danny chased Youngblood through the roof… yeah, the place was a mess.

Mr. Lancer came down the hall and dropped his book in shock. "SCARLETT LETTER! What happened here!?" He noticed me. "Mr. Fenton! I will see you after class!"

I gave him a disbelief look, he's seriously going to punish me for this? "Mr. Lancer, in case you haven't noticed, I'm just a teenager, what could I have done to cause this much damage?"

"I don't know, maybe one of your parents' technology exploded or something. It wouldn't be the first time it happened!" Mr. Lancer snapped at me.

I gave a sigh. I didn't get detention very often, but boy do they suck. Well, if Youngblood comes after me in detention, maybe I could talk to him then… after knocking out Mr. Lancer.

* * *

**DarkFoxKit: When I was watching this episode, it made wonder what Youngblood was doing during those scenes we didn't see him. Danny sure got into an argument with him a lot. And I've noticed that Mr. Lancer blames the nearest person whenever he sees the aftermath of a ghost battle, which I find strange since when you think about it logically, how could a normal teenager do that much damage in such little time? Anyways, my question from the top AN still stands, let me know your answers in the review.**

**OMNISENSE95: Nah, Andy can see him. And I'm not a comedy writer, sure I like to add in humor from time to time but comedy isn't my strong suit. ^^'**

**Mana: How they put it back? I'd imagine the Fentons somehow reversed engineered what Technus did and never messed with it again. ^^' Yeah, Jazz wants to do what she can to help. I'm a fan of sibling fluff, which is why I cringe at shows that have siblings as worst enemies, and I don't mean because they had no choice, I mean more like just living and hating each other just because.  
Yeah, the Fenton Menace was one of my favorite episodes, I love seeing it from Jazz's point of view, but since this story is told in Andy's we only see bits and pieces of Jazz taking charge.  
Now to answer your question as to why Sam and Tucker couldn't see Youngblood, it's because they just missed him, not because they couldn't see him. Danny was yelling 'yeah! You better run!' right when Tucker and Sam were looking in his direction, so my guess is Youngblood already flew away before they saw him.  
I think Maddie let Jazz do that since she's the only one in the family who isn't ghost crazy. Maddie herself would be tempted to turn the ghost system back on, so it would be the easiest to let Jazz have control of it. That's my guess anyways.  
I'm guessing you don't like Valerie that much, huh? And I think adult Valerie knew they were, that's why she attacked Danny when she first saw him, but then realized he was from the past. The wiki said she actually died, but I don't know. We never saw her again after Dan blasted her and Danny through the buildings. And I already have someone taking that role you mentioned, but I like your idea.  
I'm guessing Evil Phantom could change his own age on a whim, then again all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone seem to have gotten older ten years in the future themselves, maybe ghosts can change their age on a whim. *shrugs* Either that or it's a mentality, if you think like an adult you turn into an adult as a ghost. It's only a theory though, and Clockwork is the only ghost we see actively changing his age on screen.  
I didn't think it was possible for ghosts to have offsprings, but I guess they probably could by fusing their ectoplasm with each other, but that's headcanon territory. At least we know if Danny ever decides to have kids, we know it's possible. ^^'  
Well in Pearl84's story Checkmate, Vlad gets tangled up in that whole thing. I'm not sure how I could get present Vlad involved though since he's all the way in Wisconsin when the event was happening. And yes, Danny is going to get traumatize by the whole thing and he was already traumatized by the Halfa era thing himself.**

**sjsreader: Yup, in fact originally I was going to have Andy go through the Ghost Catcher, but after his character development, that didn't really seem like something he'd do, especially knowing how reckless that would be and he's the calm twin. Andy's fine, as you can see, he just fell unconscious. Ah yes, I do want Andy to master telekinesis since I want his fighting style to be different from Danny's. And it seems to me most ghosts are like that, they want to take over but they don't have any plans after they succeed. It just feels like a goal, something the ghosts want to do just because they can rather than for any real reason. I like pointing out cartoon logics like that with Andy. XD**

**Raidentensho: I don't know about Andy falling for Valerie, but there is potential for that. I did prefer DannyXValerie over DannyXSam myself. Thinking a bit far ahead with Undergrowth, eh? And to answer your question it depends on if Andy's fire powers will awaken then. Remember that Danny had his ghost powers longer than Andy had his.**

**ZAFT Prime: I'd love to see what you'd do with it. Yeah, Andy does, but hey he's getting better with it. :)**

**Joltik12: Yeah, Mana leaves long reviews so I have a lot to answer back to. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. :D Dang, I can't believe Danny Phantom is starting to become a classic now, I remember back when it barely had seven episodes. Heh, yeah I had to rewatch the episode myself so I know where to put Andy. Well then, Merry Christmas! XD**

**Barely Existent: It's here!**

**Xcantax: Thank you!**

**Luna Lillyth: What position and who? ^^' If you mean Andy being knocked out, he usually doesn't get knocked out all that often, I don't think.**


	33. Chapter 33: Make Friends Not Enemies

**Hey my lovely readers! It's always good to see new reviewers enjoying my story. It seems I've got them addicted to it. XD That crossover I mentioned is in works, but it won't be done for a while. I'm taking a small hiatus after this chapter, because I want to focus on my other stories right now. I need a little break from DP, but don't worry folks, the story is still being written, it's just hard to keep updating so many stories at once, you know? ^^' And look on the bright side; next chapter starts The Ultimate Enemy special, so that's something to look forward to. Think of this break as a new season being worked on. So anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I look forward to hearing from you. If you have any questions, post them on the review or PM me. Thank you for all your supports and I hope you look forward to the next 'season' chapter when it finally comes out!**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Make Friends Not Enemies**

Well detention wasn't so bad. It was mostly quiet, and it gave me time to finish my homework. I also had extra time to try and work on my telekinesis. I wanted to learn how to use it in a battle soon, especially if Dustin decides to come back for Round 2.

I had my hand over my pencil while Mr. Lancer was looking at a book and the other students in detention were too busy with their own things to pay any attention to me. Concentrating, I imagined the strings of my ecto signature attaching to the pencil, trying to lift it. It was getting easier to lift the pencil with my power. I could move it around the desk, but I couldn't get too careless with the experiment with other people here.

I noticed someone dropped a rubber bouncy ball on the floor. Who brought something like that to school? But it was a bit further away from me, and I decided to see if I could move it from a distant. Like with the pencil I focused on my ecto signature trying to attach strings on it. It was a bit harder since it was further away from me, but I was able to get it to move a bit, and make it bounce on the floor. This, of course, caught Mr. Lancer's attention.

"Why is there a bouncy ball in my detention?" Mr. Lancer demanded as he grabbed the little ball in his hand. "Who brought this here?"

Hmm… I couldn't help but wonder what would Mr. Lancer do if the ball just 'moved on its own'? I was quite curious actually. I guess there is a mischievous part of me after all, but I decided not to do that, I didn't want to cause unneeded panic.

I also couldn't help but wonder why Youngblood had tried to attack me yet. Was he waiting for something? Or maybe he was busy with Danny. Another reason could be that there were other students here that could see him if he showed up.

Well it was a pretty quiet detention other than the bouncy ball incident. So I found myself going home without any real incident.

However, when I got home…

* * *

"A camping trip?" I frowned at Jazz while having a two pieces of paper floating in front of me. Yeah, I was still working on telekinesis.

Jazz stared at the the pieces of paper before nodding to me, "Yeah, I figured an actual normal family outing would be beneficial. Maybe that Youngblood ghost would leave us alone for a while."

I put down the pieces of paper and sighed, "So let me get this straight; you're planning to have our family go out into the woods, where ghost animals could still attack us, Youngblood could definitely still attack us, and not to mention insects and other annoying things, to have us relax?"

"Well study did show camping has a calming effects on troubled teens," Jazz answered.

I couldn't help but smack my forehead and slide my hand down my face. "Jazz, those books aren't always right, especially not for _every single_ teen on the Earth. Besides, I hate camping; I'm not much of an outdoor type person."

"Well I've already suggested it to Mom and Dad, and while you were still in school, Danny… well he tried to shoot Youngblood down with one of the ecto guns, but it just made our parents think he's still crazy and agreed to go. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning," Jazz said.

Ugh… figures, I leave Danny alone for two hours and he makes a mess. The last time I went camping was when Mom, Danny and I got dragged into one of Vlad's schemes, definitely not the best impression for another one.

"Jazz, you know I hate camping. Remember that time our school had that week long field trip in the woods? … Well Tucker had it worse than I did, but still, I couldn't stand being out there," I said.

"Relax Andy, it's only for a day, we're not going to stay out there for a week," Jazz said. "Besides, it's probably a good place for you and Danny to battle it out with that little ghost brat, where you can't destroy people's properties."

She made a good point, at least out in the woods there's less of a chance of destroying somebody's house. I still didn't like the idea, but I guess I'll have to suck it up.

"Fine, we'll go camping, but I'm not going to like it," I grumbled.

"That's the spirit!" Jazz chuckled, before I gave her an annoyed look. "Sorry, Dad's starting to rub off on me."

After that, Jazz left to go start packing for our little camping trip in the morning.

I still wanted to try to talk to Youngblood and see if we can solve this peacefully, but I will admit that I think chances of that are about slim to none. It is as Dustin said before; in the Ghost Zone it's every ghost for him or herself. But… we're not in the Ghost Zone. And I've worked with my enemies before, twice now, so while the chance is small there _is_ still a chance to get Youngblood to stop messing with us without having to fight.

Danny came into our room, looking a little worse for ware. He seemed to be in a pretty bad mood.

"Hey Danny… uh… is everything okay?" I asked him while trying to get three papers to float.

"Ugh… do I _look_ okay? Mom and Dad think I've lost it! And that brat keeps teasing me. When I get my hands on that little snot nose, he's going to be sorry!" Danny growled.

"Danny, calm down," I said, putting the papers down. "Youngblood is angry that we trapped him and his friend in that ship for months. Ghost or not, he's still a child in his own mind. Maybe we could try talking to him first."

"_Talk_ to him? Andy he's a ghost, he's not going to listen!" Danny argued.

"I beg the differ. You and I are half ghosts, yet we still listen to reason. I managed to bring our enemies together to fight back against Pariah Dark," I said. "And they even helped me when you really did lose it that one time."

Danny gave a sigh and said, "That's different. The ghosts only helped us because it would benefit them too. Why would Youngblood just sit down and listen? He has no reason to."

"He's also still a kid, or at least he thinks like one, so I'm sure we can work something out," I said.

"Alright, you want to try that? Fine, but if he starts attacking you then we fight back, got it?" Danny said.

"I get it, Danny," I said.

"Good. Now let's get some sleep, that is if Captain Snot Nose doesn't decide to attack us in our sleep."

I nodded as we got into our bed. I'll find a way to talk to Youngblood. I closed my eyes and let myself drift off.

* * *

_I opened my eyes again to see Vlad's mansion was destroyed. I didn't know if Vlad got out alive, but… I stared at the body that used to be my brother._

"_Danny… how could you have done this…?" I felt tears streaming down my eyes. "You destroyed yourself… literally…"_

_I could hear it… the laughter of someone who's lost on a psychotic path. Danny's ghost had just fused with Vlad's ghost. He's going on a rampage._

_I closed my eyes again and opened to find myself standing in front of the screwed up ghost that was once Danny Phantom. His skin was pale blue, his ears were pointy, his white hair was moving around like flames and his irises were blood red._

_The evil ghost boy roared at me, showing off his fangs and forked tongue, showing how much of a monster he's become._

"_I get it… this isn't just about our friends and family anymore, is it? You'll destroy everyone and everything, won't you? Humans… ghosts… everyone… your bloodthirst knows no end. Hopes, dreams, our future… they'll all be vanquished in an instant. If only I hadn't ignored you when you were suffering, but now it's come to this. Danny… no… WHATEVER you are, I will strike you down!"_

_I transformed into my ghost form and attacked him. Evil Danny just laughed as he dodged me. He was fast. Evil Danny strike me with electricity sparking in his hands. I blocked with a shield and threw three ecto balls at his face. He flew back and hit a building._

_For two years, Danny and I had been suffering after the explosion from the Nasty Burger. And yet I did nothing to comfort my brother, I allowed this to fester within him until it eventually destroyed him. Now I have to try and destroy this evil version of him before he kills everyone._

_I summoned my strength and created blue fire surrounding my body. I twirled them around as if they were just simple little toys. Evil Danny charged at me angrily before I tossed the blue flames at him, causing him to scream out in agony._

_I got down on all fours, almost like a quadruped animal as the blue fire cloaked formed around me, turning into a familiar shape. I strike at Evil Danny like an animal, slashing and biting him, wrapping my fiery cloaked tail around his waist, burning him, before slamming him into the road. Then I used telekinesis to summon two giant fox skulls made of pure blue fire, they shot out intense beams of heat and melting the metal cars it past, before it combust into an explosion when it hit Evil Danny._

_Evil Danny was barely conscious and he weakly looked at me. I floated in front of him with the foxfire skulls beside me. I was more than ready to destroy him, but Evil Danny wasn't going out without a fight. Floating in front of him was a big mistake on my part. He lunged at me, tackling me to the sky and made my fiery fox skulls dissipated._

_Before I could react, Evil Danny fired electricity at me, causing me to fall from the sky and hit Vlad's destroyed mansion. I was weak… my power may have been strong, but my endurance was about the same as wet paper. I looked down at a broken Time Medallion._

_Evil Danny was already charging at me. Not really thinking about, I used telekinesis to pick up the Time Medallion and had it in front of me. As soon as Evil Danny strike the Time Medallion, the Time Medallion cracked before it exploded with temporal powers. Evil Danny was pushed back, but I was caught up in the radius. I felt weird as my body felt like it was being split. I saw my own ghost half's horror filled face as he was forced out of my body, the temporal power was pulling him away from me. He struggled to get back into me, but he was pulled into a vortex of time, and I was left without my powers…_

* * *

"Andy, wake up! Mom and Dad already have our stuff in the RV!"

I gasped and shot up from my brother's voice.

"Whoa, Andy did you have a nightmare?" Danny asked me in concern.

I blinked when I realized I was back in my room. I was having that kind of dream again… but this one was really vivid.

"I'm… I'm fine, Danny…" I said, though I don't think I really was fine. That dream… Danny was dead… and his ghost half was evil. And I… I was using powers I never thought was even possible.

"You don't look fine…" Danny frowned. "Did Youngblood attack you last night or something?"

"No… no… I just…" I sighed. "It was a nightmare, but I'll be fine."

"A-are you sure? Maybe we should cancel this-"

"No, we already went through the trouble of getting ready. Maybe this camping trip will help with the stress," I said.

"But you hate camping," Danny pointed out.

"Yeah well, at least it'll get my mind off of my nightmare," I grumbled.

"Alright… do you want to talk about it?" Danny asked. "You know I'm… always here for you… you know… when you want to talk about it…"

"Of course, thanks Danny," I said, smiling to him. "But I should probably go get cleaned up now."

I don't know if I could tell him about that dream… it was horrible, and it just didn't make any sense. I tried to push it to the back of my mind. I didn't want to think about it right now.

When I made it outside after getting cleaned up and dressed, I saw Jazz was already out there, while Mom and Dad were dressed in their… camping clothes. Dad really doesn't look all that comfortable.

"I still don't see why I couldn't wear my hazmat suit. These darn clothes are itchy!" Dad complained.

"Oh honey, we promised a normal family outing this time. So that's what we'll get," Mom said.

"Let's just get into the assault vehicle," Danny said.

"It's just a regular RV for this trip," Mom said. "All the weapons have been shut off."

"Awwww…" Dad moaned.

Yeah, a regular, big, metal, death trap of an RV.

"Alright, are you two ready to leave now?" Jazz asked me and Danny.

"Let's just get this over with," Danny grumbled.

"You better have some bug spray," I said.

"Close enough," Jazz rolled her eyes as we came into the 'regular' RV.

Dad drove off down the road, and I was glad Mom was sitting beside him. She could keep him in line with his crazy driving, otherwise I would fear Dad would drive us all off a cliff.

* * *

The road trip itself wasn't too bad. Youngblood hadn't attacked us yet, although our parents cranked up the tunes and were dancing to it like a bunch of crazy teenagers... the irony was not lost on me. We were already off the freeway and coming onto a canyon. I was playing on a handheld to pass the time. I couldn't practice with my ghost powers here, that would be stupid.

"I feel positively naked without my jumpsuit!" Dad complained after a while.

"Good thing I always pack plenty of Fenton Ointment," Mom smiled, giving Dad a bottle of ointment.

"Oh boy, Fointment!" Dad smiled.

Uh… what, do my parents invent ointments too? And I wonder why they're not at least millionaires by now.

"And I also remembered to pack Bearbert Einstein for you Jazz," Mom said, showing us the teddy bear of _evil_.

"Mom!" Jazz yelled in embarrassment before grabbing the little fluff of evil.

"You brought Bearbert!? Great, now I'm going to have to stay awake at night to make sure he doesn't turn into the Slasher," I growled.

"Oh come on Andy, you know as well as I do that Bearbert isn't really alive! Isn't it time you got past this fear?" Jazz asked me. "Besides, you used him to help me once, remember?"

"That was a mutual agreement to help you. And besides, you never know in a world where ghosts are everywhere. That bear of yours could actually be alive and won't hesitate to kill any of us when given the chance," I said, glaring at the evil bear in her arms.

"You're seriously still scared of Bearbert, bro?" Danny chuckled from beside me.

"Laugh all you want, bro, but don't come crying to me when a teddy bear one day locks you up in a school when you have no ghost powers to use to get out of and forced to commit murder and get away with it scot free just for a chance to get out," I grumbled.

Danny looked at me, "I think you've been playing too many video games, bro."

"That's it, during this trip I'm going to get you to like Bearbert," Jazz said, her eyes filled with determination… and spelled bad news for me.

"You're _not_ getting me to like that thing," I hissed.

"Come on, just give him a hug, I'm sure Bearbert would love a hug from you," Jazz cooed, stretching her arm with the evil bear at me.

"No! Cut it out!" I snapped, trying to lean as far away from Bearbert the Murderer as possible. "Jazz! I said get that thing away from me!"

"Come on Andy, just one little hug!" Jazz argued, still trying to get me to touch that evil thing.

"Mom! Why did you bring it!?" I yelled.

Suddenly there was a loud BUMP! The RV began to shake uncontrollably. What the heck is going on? But at least it made Jazz drop that killer of a teddy bear.

"Hey, is that a cowboy?" I heard Danny asked.

"Huh? Where do you see a cowboy?" Dad asked, looking around in curiosity.

I noticed a silhouette of someone riding on a horse right next to us.

"Wait, how is a cowboy able to ride right next to us at 70 miles per hour?" I asked.

"Oh no, not again…" Danny groaned.

Oh… that… cowboy must be… The entire RV shook again. What's that ghost boy doing out there?

"The tires lost their belt!" I heard Mom say in alarm. "Jack!"

Leave it to Mom and Dad to build an RV like a freaking TANK!

"I'm on it!" Dad pushed a button and the RV felt smooth again.

Oh boy, was I relieved Dad had an extra belt for the tank-like RV. I looked out the window to see Youngblood riding on a horse… I guess Parrot transformed himself into a Horse now, and they were currently chasing us.

"Uh… I have to go to the bathroom!" Danny said before unbuckling his seatbelt and ran into the bathroom.

"H-hey, Danny wait!" He already shut the door. Are you kidding me? He said I could talk to Youngblood!

Well I couldn't get out like this now, Danny locked the only door I could use to change into my ghost form. So instead I had to stay behind with Jazz and my parents. Dad was driving around the cliff, causing us to drift and turn a lot. It was like being on a bad roller coaster.

"Sometimes my family makes me feel like the only responsible person in the world!" Jazz groaned while hanging onto her seat.

"Hey! I'm pretty responsible too!" I argued.

We saw Danny flying around the sky shooting his ghost rays at Youngblood and Horse. Danny missed the slippery pira-... I mean cowboy ghost kid and almost hit the RV. I think he's getting pretty reckless here. Dad moved the RV and almost flipped the vehicle, and I fell out of my seat despite my seatbelt.

"Ugh… if we survive this, I'm going to have a serious talk with my brother," I growled as I pulled myself up on my seat.

"What are _you_ worried about? At least you can go intangible on a dime!" Jazz said back to me, and it was then I was glad Mom and Dad were too focused on 'the ghost kid' to notice what we were saying.

"What's that ghost kid doing here?" Mom wondered.

"I don't know, but he must really hate that rock formation," Dad commented.

I saw Danny through the window was trying to shoot his ghost ray at Youngblood and Horse, but only ended up hitting a rock formation. Wow, now my parents think Danny Phantom's losing it.

"Shouldn't we be hunting him down or something?" Mom suggested.

"No! I mean you guys promised, no ghost fighting!" Jazz quickly said.

"Dad! Can you please not almost drive us off the cliff!?" I yelled when he came close to driving right off said cliff.

"Well I'm not going to drive us _off_ the cliff!" Dad argued.

Okay, that's it. I don't care if it looks suspicious, I'm going into the bathroom to go ghost even if I have to break down the door! I stood up and ran towards the bathroom door, when Dad swerved the RV so hard that it caused me to lose my balance and forced me towards the front with the controls. My elbow hit a button. Looking back, I noticed it was a turbo boost button… Uh-oh…

The next thing I knew the RV had rockets on the side and flew over the canyon! I grabbed onto my chair to keep from being pulled back into the wall. At this rate we're going to crash! I forced my eyes open to see we were literally flying over the canyon and going towards a forest-like area. We were going to hit the trees at this rate! I had to do something, or we won't have a ride back home. I shut my eyes and focused on the intangibility. I had to make this work.

I've never had to make an entire vehicle intangible before, so I wasn't sure if this was going to work. I soon felt that tingly feeling of intangibility overcoming my senses. I managed to open my eyes to see the entire RV was becoming see-thru, good, it's working. As soon as I made everyone here intangible, we flew through several trees, before landing on solid ground near a river. I let go of my intangibility, returning us to being solid before Mom and Dad could realize what happened. I panted a bit, it took quite a lot out of me to make the RV and us intangible.

"Jack… what…?" Mom was pretty much speechless.

"That was… pretty dang cool!" Dad smiled. "Let's do it again!"

"Thanks, Andy," Jazz whispered to me. "That would've been a nasty crash if it weren't for you."

I nodded to her.

"This uh… looks like a perfect spot to set up our camp, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're in the middle of the woods alright," Jazz said, looking out the window.

"Alright, you, Mom and Dad set up camp. I'll go look for Danny," I said.

Jazz nodded to me before picking up a certain little demon.

"Please leave that thing in here. I am not sleeping in the same tent as you if you're going to be cuddling with him all night," I growled.

"Chill Andy, I was just going to put him on my seat," Jazz rolled her eyes. "Now go find our brother before he destroys the canyon."

I nodded to her before turning to Mom and Dad, they were already unpacking our stuff.

"Mom, Dad, hey, you guys don't mind if I stay here and wait for Danny, do you?" I asked.

"Well sure, if you don't mind waiting for him," Dad said.

"We'll go ahead and set up your tents, sweetie!" Mom smiled.

I looked over to Jazz and said, "If they ask where we are, tell them we went exploring."

"Just try not to take too long coming back," Jazz said. "Otherwise they'll think you two got lost."

"Heh… yeah…" I chuckled sheepishly before transforming into my ghost form.

Jazz was looking at me as if amazed. "You know, I don't think I'd ever get used to you and Danny transforming like that."

"Heh, join the club," I said before turning intangible and flying through the roof and into the sky.

* * *

It looks like the RV flew out pretty far from the canyon, but thankfully it was easy to see where Danny was with all his ghost ray blasts he was blasting at Youngblood and Horse.

I managed to catch up to them. Youngblood's hand was in the shape of a branding iron, burning with ghost fire while Danny was about to fire his ghost ray again. I quickly summoned my Plasma Rod and swung it right in-between Youngblood's branding iron and Danny's ghost ray, causing both attacks to clash into my Plasma Rod.

"Andy!" Danny yelped in surprise.

"Hey! I was about to burn him!" Youngblood complained.

"And leave your mark on his skin," Horse added.

"Okay, that's enough! Danny stop fighting him, and Youngblood, we need to talk," I said.

"What do you want?" Youngblood asked impatiently. "I was having fun driving you both crazy, especially in front of your parents!"

"Alright, why don't we all just calm down for a bit? … Youngblood, why do you feel the need to torment us?" I asked the cowboy ghost kid.

"Oh like you don't know. You and your brother not only ruined my plans to kidnap and use adults as fuel for my pirate ship, but you totally destroyed my crew and locked me and my friend up underwater for _months_!" Youngblood spat. "Of course I'd seek revenge for that!"

"You deserved it after kidnapping all of our families!" Danny snapped.

"Danny, cool it!" I said to my brother, getting him to be quiet before turning back to Youngblood. "Okay, I get you would be angry at us for that, but why were you taking all the adults in the first place? Surely you would know that people don't generally like having their parents and friends being taken away, right?"

"What's the big deal? I needed some kind of energy source for my ship. Maintaining it is a lot of work! Which is why I decided to be a cowboy this time… and anyways, I hate adults, I can't stand them!" Youngblood grumbled.

"Youngblood, I didn't like you or your… horse friend. Remember when I thought you killed my brother? I came close to obliterating your friend as vengeance, and you can't say I didn't have any right to do so... And yet I let him go. Youngblood, how would you have felt if I had taken your friend away from you?" I asked him.

Youngblood stopped at that as he looked at Horse. Horse looked back at him. Those two were like brothers, kind of like Danny and I are. I didn't know their story, but I knew they were close.

"I guess I… wouldn't have liked it very much…" Youngblood answered.

"And that's how everyone else felt when you were taking away the adults. A lot of those adults are people we love, people who raised and took care of us. Not all adults are bad, you know? Maybe the ones you've met were horrible, but that doesn't mean you should lump them all in the same category. What if I said you were the same as Walker just because you're both ghosts?" I asked him.

This got Youngblood thinking.

"Every adult is different, just like how every ghost is different," I said. "I had to learn that myself too. We only fought back and trapped you on that ship because we were scared you were going to take away the people we loved again."

"But you still destroyed my pirate career," Youngblood pouted.

"I'm sorry, but if you take a 'career' that involves looting and kidnapping people, you're usually going to get retaliated by some unhappy enemies," I said. "What about this cowboy gig?"

"It seems kind of fun, just riding out in the wild west with just me and my partner," Youngblood said, smiling at Horse.

"Then go ahead and do that, just don't cause trouble for people and we would leave you alone," I said.

"We would?" Danny questioned.

"Hey, did you attack every single ghost you came across, even the peaceful ones?" I asked him.

"Well..." Danny thought back for a minute. "I guess you have a point."

"We only fight ghosts who are causing trouble," I said. "Youngblood, if you still wish to have revenge then fine, fight us until you're satisfied, but ruining our lives would only make us want to get back at you, which in turn would make you want to get back at us again. It would be an endless cycle of revenge, and all it would do is hurt. Is that what you want to be doing for the rest of your… eternity?"

"No, getting revenge on you would only be fun for so long. I like to explore the world and see if I can run a saloon," Youngblood smiled. "Or maybe become a spaceman and shoot to the moon!"

"That sounds like it could be fun," Horse said.

"Then don't waste your time on us, go have fun out there. But remember; if you cause trouble for people, it's going to come back and bite you in the butt," I warned.

"Hmph… you have a point. I've been itching to explore this canyon since we got here," Youngblood said before he jumped on Horse's back. "Fine, we'll leave you two alone if you leave us alone."

"So are we going to explore?" Horse asked.

"Yup! Giddy up there!" Youngblood yelled excitedly.

Horse neighed like a horse and flew up into the sun set. I sighed in relief that they finally left us alone.

* * *

"Whoa, how'd you do that, bro?" Danny asked. "Youngblood just left!"

"Heh… it was simple, bro… I just talked to him," I said. "He may be a ghost, but he still has the mentality of a kid. I just wanted him to understand."

"Huh… that was pretty cool. But you know, not every battle can simply be talked out," Danny said.

"Yeah, I know. A lot of ghosts, like Skulker, won't give up just because we talked. But hey, sometimes it's good to avoid unnecessary battles," I said. "Now we probably should get to camp."

"Oh… uh… camp…?" Danny smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, the RV kinda went sky rocketing off a cliff and landed in a forest," I answered with a sheepish smile.

"What!?"

"What'd you think would happen when you kept shooting at the RV?"

"It wasn't like I was trying to hit it on purpose!"

We both argued about how the RV was sent off the cliff, but it was mostly playful than actual bickering. I lead Danny into the woods until we found our camp.

"Whoa…" Both of us were in our human forms and looking at the tents Mom and Dad set up for us.

"Yeah… I never knew Mom and Dad made tents that was a replica of our house," I said in awe.

"And yet we're not rich _why_? This is awesome!" Danny complained.

"It's Mom and Dad, don't question it," I chuckled.

"Oh!" Jazz noticed us. "_There_ you two are. What happened with Youngblood?"

"Probably still exploring in the canyon," I said.

"What?"

"Andy talked to the cowbrat," Danny said. "So long story short, Youngblood and his horse friend are off exploring the place, probably to open a Saloon or something."

"Oh that's good! I'm glad we don't have to worry about them anymore," Jazz sighed in relief. "Now all we have to worry about are the C.A.T.s coming up."

"You mean the Career Aptitude Test?" Danny asked, suddenly looking nervous.

"Yes, the very same one that supposedly decides our future," Jazz said. "But you know that a piece of paper couldn't possibly decide your fate, right? It just makes it easier for you to succeed."

"That's easy for you to say... you've gotten the highest score in the history of the C.A.T.!" Danny frowned.

"All I did was study, it wasn't that hard," Jazz shrugged. "I'm sure you two would do fine."

"Yeah, fine as in scraping the grease off the Nasty grill…" Danny grumbled.

"Oh come on Danny, you and Andy are smart, I'm sure you could- Andy?" Jazz looked at me. "What's wrong? You look pale."

"H-huh? Oh it's nothing… just nervous about the test is all," I said.

"See!? Even Andy knows how bad it'll be if we bomb that test!" Danny said frantically.

I wasn't worried about failing… though that wouldn't look pretty on my college application… but I was more worried about what's going to happen during the C.A.T. I hadn't forgotten about that warning… something is going to happen to Danny… Why can't I ever catch a break from these stressful moments? And to make it worse… my future visions hadn't been activating for a while… did they just fade away? I guess I better enjoy relaxing out in the woods, because once we get back to school and Mr. Lancer announces the C.A.T. it's going to be a very stressful week for me.

* * *

Later that night, I couldn't sleep. I saw Danny and Jazz sleeping beside me, so I turned myself intangible to phase through them while I exit the tent. It was pretty peaceful out here now that I didn't have to worry about Youngblood attacking us out of the blue anymore. The night sky, the calming river, it was all very soothing.

That is until my hot ghost sense acted up. I stood up and looked around. Would Danny's ghost sense wake him up?

"So you've been out here playing with little Youngblood?"

I turned, knowing that voice. "Dustin. What are you doing out here? Were you following us?"

Dustin just gave a smirk before he said, "The C.A.T. test is coming soon, isn't it?"

"Yeah, so? What's it matter to you?"

"I suppose it doesn't. But for you, it could mean the end of everything. For your parents, your sister, your friends, your teacher, your future, your home, your brother, _everything_." Dustin gave me a sadistic smile as I had the feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach.

"And how would you know this?" I demanded.

"You know, for a guy who claims he can see the future, you sure are clueless to the biggest catastrophe in your life. All you ever care about is your brother, and that will be your biggest downfall. Your mercy makes you weak, and I had wanted to change that," Dustin gave a growl. "It looks like I've failed."

"What are you talking about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Heh, there are some people you just can't spare in order to save. You should remember that when the time comes," Dustin said before he disappeared, and I don't mean he went invisible, he literally just vanished. I guess he can teleport like Vlad can.

What does Dustin know that I don't? Who _is_ Dustin? So much for a relaxing camping trip.

* * *

**DarkFoxKit: Yes, there is a Danganronpa reference. I got it from a fanart I saw on Devianart with Andy dressed as Makoto facing with Monokuma. Oh and that dream of future Andy facing off against Evil Danny shows possible powers Andy himself may get later on in the series, so enjoy the sneak peek. ;)**

**OMNISENSE95: Yeah, I enjoy watching CinemaSins from time to time. XD**

**Anime lover3593: Heh, I'm glad for your support for the crossover, hopefully I can get it done at some point in the future. I also miss doing the Andy from MBAG, so that's another reason why I wanted to do it set in that timeline. As for when in MBAG, it's most likely before Andy tries to kill his brother as I think the story may benefit from before he accepted and knew Danny was only half ghost, but that may change depending on how the story turns out. Heh, someone once told me that Andy reminded them of Dipper, so their interaction would definitely be interesting. XD Thank you again for your support!**

**FriTik: Yeah, that video was fun to watch. :) The timeline is planning to be before Andy and Danny had their little talk. Bill would definitely be interesting to write for, especially if he's trying to tempt Andy. And what box thing?**

**ShiraYukiShadow: I already explained about the whole Box Lunch thing.**

**Blue: Hey! I haven't heard from you in a while. And wow, you're _really_ pumped up about that crossover. XD**

**sjsreader: That must've been awkward for your roommate. XD The twin moments have gotten rarer, huh? It's mostly because of what happened in My Brother's a Ghost, they're no longer as in sync as they used to be, let's see if that'll change down the road. ;) Yeah, in the actual episode, I was rather surprised at how chaotic Danny was being with collateral damage. I mean I know there's always collateral damage whenever he fights with ghosts, but that was way more than usual, so Andy's trying to minimize it as much as possible. Gravity Falls is a very good series, and it could easily fit in with the Danny Phantom universe albiet with different art styles, it's why people like to combine those two fandoms a lot**

**Luna Lillyth: Yeah, but it didn't have to come to that.**

**ZAFT Prime: Well yeah, it wouldn't make sense if they suddenly couldn't. ^^'**

**Mana: It didn't really change much in the story, but I had to get Jazz to see Youngblood since she already saw him back in the Pirate episode in this story. You know, after seeing all the stuff the Fentons invented, I was actually surprised they never bothered to sell it. If they made them to be more conventional rather than for ghost fighting they would be sitting on a lot of money, but after seeing the Living Large episode... it kinda made me glad they didn't. ^^' They could've turned out just as bad as Vlad, sadly. You can't really judge a show from a commercial, I didn't think I would like Gravity Falls or even Danny Phantom based on commercials of it, but when I actually saw it I was hooked. Just saying don't judge a show by the commercials alone. If I hadn't given Danny Phantom a chance way back then because of the commercial well... this fanfic wouldn't exist right now.**

**Joltik12: Hee, hee, hee. :3 Youngblood isn't all that bad, though he can be annoying I still see him as a kid who takes 'play pretend' into a real twist. I know, poor Dash hadn't been all that prominent in the story lately. I was thinking about making him more important after a certain episode, but it's hard to when he has no business with the ghost brothers. Andy... never lost those powers, so I'm not sure what you mean by getting them back. ^^' Well Andy wants to avoid unnecessary battles, while Danny thinks the best way to get through ghosts is to beat them down. Christmas is long gone by now. ^^' And why would you think you've offended Mana? They said you didn't by the way.**

**RedHood001: The latest dream Andy had showed why and how he lost his ghost powers. ... Yeah, time travel is confusing. ^^' I already have some ideas for an 'Evil Andy'. :3**

**Guest: Well sorry if you're gonna hate me for making Andy lose his ghost powers so he wouldn't be able to take on Dan. Can't please everybody.**

**Just another fan: Hi! I'm happy to see a new reviewer here! :) So you're suffering from story withdrawal? Is that even a thing? If so, hopefully one more chapter will hold it off a little longer. I know how it feels though, when I get excited for something it's hard not to think about it all day. Seems Andy's gotten himself integrated into the fandom so much that people can't see the series anymore without feeling like he's missing from it, it's good to know I've done such a great job with him. :D**


	34. Chapter 34: Predetermined Future?

**DarkFoxKit: Hey everyone. My break from this isn't quite over, but I figured I might as well throw you guys a bone since you've all been so patient and all your supports and reviews inspired me to keep going for you. I don't want this story to end up forgotten and put up on the shelf after all. Oh, and it seems some of you really want Andy to come back to the ANs. Well... I guess I could drag the boy back on here, if you guys have anything you want to ask specifically to Andy feel free to do so now. I'll drag him back on here as soon as I can. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Predetermined Future?**

**Amity Park: 10 Years In the Future**

So… it looks like Amity Park has been prosperous, technology had advanced, people are driving in hovercars, everyone is getting along, and there had been no ghost attacks. Heh… that's because there's a powerful ghost shield that had domed over Amity Park since 10 years ago. Valerie had grown into a strong young woman who watches over Amity Park and always makes sure the ghost shield was up and running. Where did they get the technology for the ghost shield? … From my… parents' lab.

I looked through the ghost shield. Nobody was to ever leave the ghost shield, because… there was a powerful ghost out there destroying the world. Everything outside of this shield was in ruins. We had to provide our own food to make sure we stayed alive. I looked over at my reflection in a window. I hadn't changed much physically over the years. I still had my black hair in the same style as when I was 14. My body was just taller and looked more mature. I wore my signature dark blue jacket over my body, keeping my hands in my pockets. I sighed as I looked up.

I walked over to the statues of people who had died in an awful accident with the Nasty Burger ten years ago. My parents… my friends… and even Mr. Lancer. They were gone but not forgotten. Dash and Valerie tried to help make things better, but after Danny… Dash didn't make it… and Valerie was too busy making sure everyone is safe to hang out anymore. Not that I blame her, I've grown used to being alone.

Then there was a loud noise, so loud it was hard to describe what it was exactly, but it sounded like some kind of… ghostly… wail? The entire city was shaking, glasses on the windows were shattering. I got a few cuts from being too close to one. Looking up, I can see the barrier that had protected us was beginning to shut down. Whatever that was, it was strong enough to blow up all the generators that kept the ghost shield running.

You could practically hear the tension among the people of Amity Park. The shield had all but disappeared, leaving us vulnerable to what was about to come. Shortly after the shield disappeared, the alarms began blaring across the city. People were to run to underground for safety. The evacuation had already begun, but I would not to be joining my fellow humans. This is our final stand. There wasn't a place in this world that was safe from _him _anymore.

* * *

I ran through the crowd, looking up to see Valerie was in the sky on her hoverboard. She was hit by something big and purple. I hurried to get to where she would land. The Nasty Burger 2… heh, looks like this place was already in ruins. Valerie almost hit the ground, but I held up my right hand and made her body freeze in midair. Hard to believe even after I lost my ghost powers I could still use my temporal powers, but then I've had those before the second accident anyways. My temporal powers can freeze something or someone in time. I gently had her body land on the ground before I released my hold on her.

"Ugh… you?" She looked at me.

"Hey Valerie…" I waved to her.

"Look out!" She jumped and pushed me down, barely avoiding another big purple ball, it hit the Nasty Burger.

I could see the Fright Knight had flew in, arms crossed and all.

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

"Because I was told to be here and I serve a new master now," was his answer before he formed another ball of energy.

Valerie activated her hoverboard again, forcing me on with her. "Andy, you need to get out of here!"

She had to move to dodge more blast balls from the Fright Knight. Whatever happened to his sword and horse? I guess _he_ destroyed that too? I wouldn't put it past him at this point. Valerie was heading towards my old home; Fenton Works. The OP Center was still in tact… that was until the Fright Knight shot a huge blast ball at us and completely destroyed it.

I lost my balance and fell to the road just as Valerie landed in the house. I ran behind the house as the Fright Knight looked around before flying off. I gave a small sigh of relief before I heard that ghostly wail again. I covered my ears as the ground began to crack under me. The cracks were glowing green, and I gritted my teeth. How fitting that _he_ would come out from under the ground… like the devil that he is came up from hell itself.

I heard a loud blast coming from inside the Fenton Works.

"Valerie!" I called for her, but I got no response.

"Hello brother."

I turned to see Danny… or what used to be Danny. Now he was nothing more than a bloodthirsty demon with ghost powers, bent on destroying everyone and everything.

"Are you _still_ going to try and oppose me?"

"Why would it matter? You'd kill me either way. At least by opposing you I can say I died trying to defend myself instead of cowering in fear," I said.

"You're no fun," Dan rolled his eyes.

"Let me ask you something… do you think even the worst person can change?" I asked, closing my eyes.

Dan just laughed, "Are you really that naive?"

"No… I guess I was just being hopeful. Well… sorry Vlad… but he's not my brother anymore," I said mostly to myself as I opened my eyes again, and gave a hateful glare at what used to be my brother. **_"Go into oblivion, you demon!"_**

* * *

**Amity Park: Present**

I was sitting in the auditorium right next to Danny, Tucker and Sam. Every freshmen in Casper High were called by Mr. Lancer himself to announce the C.A.T. coming this week. I had been dreading this since we came home from the camping trip… so had Danny, but for a different reason.

"Your future is not carved in stone people, but it may be carved with a no. 2 pencil," Mr. Lancer announced from the podium, holding up a no. 2 pencil.

Jazz and the manager of the Nasty Burger were sitting on each side of the stage. For what? I'm guessing to be used as demonstrations. Why Mr. Lancer didn't just bring up a real successor instead of a potential one is beyond me, guess the school couldn't afford someone like that.

"Oh please," I heard both Tucker and Sam say boredly, they obviously didn't believe in tests deciding our future, and to be honest I'm kinda with them yet also not at the same time.

I don't believe the test would decide our future, but it definitely would make it easier for us in the long run.

"Quiet! This is important," Danny hissed at them. And obviously my brother was more in the latter category.

"As most of you had probably forgotten," Mr. Lancer continued, and it's rather condescending that he's so sure most of us would fail. "You'll be taking the Career Aptitude Test on Saturday." The projection screen behind him showed the C.A.T.'s acronym.

"If you do well, like Miss Fenton here," Mr. Lancer gestured to Jazz proudly.

"Who got the highest score in the history of the C.A.T." Danny said at the same time Mr. Lancer did.

Then the projection screen showed off rich people with a lot of money, a fancy red car, a big castle-like mansion, and a yacht on screen… basically things I've seen a lot with Vlad. "And this successful future will be assured."

While having a big, rich successful life is nice, I didn't really care about that. What's wrong with just living comfortably instead of luxury? The way I see it, you get _more_ stress trying to keep up your image as a big successful person. Though a little more money couldn't hurt.

"Fail like Herben 3rd Degree Burns here," Mr. Lancer frowned as he gestured to the chubby middle aged man, who was sleeping before he woke up upon his name being said. He gave a frown as Mr. Lancer was pretty much insulting him. "who got the _lowest _score in the history of the C.A.T. and you will be doomed to a career at the Nasty Burger, or just working at a fast food restaurant in general."

That's an insult to Valerie, she works there to help pay for her own future, not that Mr. Lancer seem to particularly care at the moment. Is it just me or does the C.A.T. bring out the worst in Mr. Lancer? It's clear he didn't have any respect for us or the people working at fast food places. Whatever happened to the Mr. Lancer who was trying to encourage and help his students? Maybe he's bitter that his own score of the C.A.T. doomed him of being a teacher.

Herben spoke up in his defense, "Hey, being the manager of the Nasty Burger takes more brains then you'd think! If our spices get overheated, it could explode and take out a whole city block!" Wait, what? Who'd make exploding spices? But nobody reacted to that.

Herben frowned, "Oh who am I kidding? My life is over…"

I felt sorry for him. I'm sure he could still make something of himself if he didn't give up hope. He already walked off the stage, hanging his head down in shame.

"These aren't just the answers to the test," Mr. Lancer said, holding up a gray folder. "These are the answers to your future. So study hard."

Mr. Lancer placed the answer sheet into a suitcase, locked it and handcuffed the thing to his own wrist. Uh… paranoid much?

"Remember, it's _your_ future! Do you want fries with that?" Mr. Lancer remarked, really making it look like he didn't believe in any of us and it's starting to tick me off.

Honestly, Mr. Lancer really is at his worst when it comes to the C.A.T., he should be encouraging us to do our best, not scare the living daylights out of us that our future hangs in the balance of a stupid score on some stupid test that freshmen are forced to take. Not everyone has a big genius brain for school, but that doesn't mean we'd be 'doomed' to work at the Nasty Burger, and even then it's not all as bad as he makes it out to be. From what I heard from Valerie, she's made some friends there and she get discounts.

"Danny, you okay? Dude!" I heard Tucker say in concern.

I looked over at my brother… yeah, that's the face of someone who truly believed what Mr. Lancer said.

"Bro, don't let what Mr. Lancer said get to you. You have much more of a future than what some stupid test says," I said, and I should know since I got a glimpse of a possible peaceful future with him a while back, though it's hard to say if it would actually happen, I still like to believe it would.

"... Andy, we're going to need to study," Danny told me.

And what I said just completely went over his head. I sighed, studying will only get us so far. Stress is going to make it hard to retain anything.

"But don't we have plans?" I asked.

Danny did say we were going to work on our powers and then watch some movies at Sam's place if no ghosts attacked, but I guess that was before the C.A.T. announcement.

"There's no time, we can do all that after the C.A.T.," Danny said.

I sighed, "Fine, fine, we'll go study, but let's try not to overdo it, okay?"

At least it'll be easy to keep an eye on him if we're just going to stay inside and study all day long.

* * *

Now that we were home in the kitchen, Danny brought out all the books to look through, and was using a C.A.T. sample test for us to practice with. I sighed as I looked at it. You know, I've never understood the point in all this. Is it so we could get into one of those high standard college like Yale or Harvard? And then what? We get a high paying job that eventually makes us millionaires? How does one become successful in the first place?

"Andy, pay attention," Danny said to me.

"Danny, I just don't see why we have to stress out over a stupid piece of paper," I growled, feeling irritated at the whole thing.

"Because this 'stupid piece of paper' will determine our future. Do you _want_ to be flipping burgers and scraping off the grease of a grill all your life because you made a low score on this 'stupid piece of paper'?" Danny stressed.

"Since when were _you_ the one paranoid about our future?" I grumbled. "That should be _my_ thing," I said that as a joke.

"Then you _should_ be worried about it! Come on, bro, I want us both to succeed. Don't you want to have a better future?" Danny asked me, looking worried.

"You do know that I saw the future at one point, right?" I deadpanned.

"You also know that the future is not set in stone, right?" He deadpanned right back.

"Exactly, so stop freaking out. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for, Danny, I know you can pass with at least a decent score on this test if you just don't stress yourself out," I told him.

"Are you two still arguing over this?" Jazz said when she walked into the kitchen.

"Andy and I are just having a bit of a disagreement with the C.A.T…." Danny sighed.

"It's not going to kill you to study, Andy," Jazz said. "And I want you two to succeed."

"I didn't say we shouldn't study, just that we shouldn't be stressing ourselves out over this. I'm sick of teachers putting us down and students freaking out that their future is all on this test," I said.

Danny was twitching and sweating as he was looking through the books. I pointed at him.

"You see what I mean?"

I picked up the books and said, "Danny, this isn't the right way to study. Not only is it daunting, it's overwhelming for the human brain to even process."

"Then what do you suggest?" Danny asked.

Before I could answer, there was an incoming metal-like boomerang object coming this way.

"Duck!" I said.

"Wha- OW!" Danny was hit behind the head by the boomerang before it fell to the table. "What the? A boomerang?" He picked it up.

"It sure looks sleek and fancy," I said. "Is it another one of Mom and Dad's inventions?"

As if on cue, Mom and Dad rushed right in, both of them looking excited. Danny threw the boomerang, out of irritation, as it flew into the living room.

"I call it the Booooomerang. It locks in on the nearest ghost's unique ecto signature and seeks it out wherever it goes," Dad explained.

As if on cue, again, said 'Booooomerang' came back into the kitchen and hit Danny in the head again.

"Although why it's keying into Danny is way beyond me," Mom said when she caught it after it bounced off of Danny's poor head.

I think I know why it's been keying into Danny and not me. Dad said it locks in on the nearest ghost's unique ecto signature. Danny was standing an inch closer to the lab than I was, so therefore _he_ was the closest and the Boomerang locked onto him instead of me. Even though we're twins, we're still different enough to have our own unique ecto signature, at least I think that's how it works.

"Maybe you shouldn't be throwing that too much, otherwise Danny will have a large bump on his head," I said while Danny was rubbing his now sore head.

"I could've sworn we set it to look for ghosts, not humans." Mom frowned. "Must be a bug in there somewhere."

"Hey, what're you two up to?" Dad asked, looking at the Career Aptitude Test sample. "One of those stupid CAT tests? I failed that and I didn't turn out to be a CAT."

Jazz frowned and Danny grumbled. I chuckled a bit, at least someone in my family agreed with me, even if he didn't know it.

"Try not to worry too much about the test, kids. Just try your best and study hard," Mom said.

"How'd you do on the test, Mom?" I asked.

"I had a high score though I'm not exactly a big wealthy woman. But I'm happy, I like with what I'm doing," Mom said.

Actually she _could _still be a big wealthy woman if she and Dad would sell some of their inventions, like the submarine I mentioned before, but I guess I can see why they never did since they've made them to specifically hunt ghosts.

With that said, she and Dad walked into the living room, presumingly to work on the Boomerang some more. I heard Danny give a sigh.

"This whole thing is just-"

Jazz was starting to sneeze.

* * *

"_What's with you?" Danny asked, looking at a little girl ghost._

"_I am Box Lunch! Daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady!" She declared._

"_Um… eeew!" Danny looked in disgust._

_A big box came down and smacked me in the face._

* * *

I blinked… what was- was that a vision?

"-stupid!" Danny finished.

"Choo!" Jazz sneezed.

Suddenly my throat became hot as a dark blue mist left my mouth, and a lighter blue mist came out of Danny's mouth at the same time, signalling a ghost was nearby.

I looked back to see… that ghost girl… Box Lunch…? From my vision seconds ago. Wait, when did Box Ghost and Lunch Lady… get together like that? How do ghosts even _have _kids? ... You know what? I don't want to know.

"Now get out of our room!" Danny yelled to Jazz.

"We're in the kitchen," Jazz pointed out.

"Uh Jazz, we have something to take care of… alone," I told her.

Jazz blinked before her eyes widen and nodded, "O-oh, right, then I'll just leave you two alone for the next several minutes!" Then she quickly left the kitchen.

Did she have to add in 'next several minutes' bit?

I looked back at Box Lunch, trying to figure her out, before I noticed something around her neck. Wait… is that…?

"What's with you?" Danny asked when he noticed her.

"I am Box Lunch! Daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady!" She declared.

"Um eeew!" Danny said in disgust.

I turned intangible just as a big box was about to hit me. I sighed in relief, that wouldn't have been comfortable.

"And now face my tasty wrath of doom!" She shouted.

I watched as she covered her body with food boxes, making an armor of cans and boxes.

"She is _definitely_ Box Ghost and Lunch Lady's child," I said.

"Going ghost!" Danny transformed into his ghost form. "Well Andy, are you going to talk to her too?"

I transformed into my own ghost form. "I don't think there's anything I can say to her right now."

I say this because of the thing she's wearing around her neck. If that is what I think it is, then she'll attack us no matter what I say.

"Then we fight!" Danny jumped at her, tackling Box Lunch out of her flimsy armor of snack food.

I followed him out of the house, firing ghost rays at her. Danny flew up close to punch her. She was getting overwhelmed by us pretty quickly.

_Box Lunch floated over the Nasty Burger and fired burgers at us._

"Danny, look out!" I yelled to my brother.

Box Lunch had summoned hot burgers from the Nasty Burgers under us. People were screaming in panic that their food was 'coming to life'.

Danny turned intangible as I flew up, making the burgers miss us completely.

"Oh come on, if you're really the daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady, ew, then you _know_ how this ends!" Danny said.

Box Lunch slammed Danny down into the Nasty Burger, which caused people to run out of the place screaming their heads off.

I flew down after them before grabbing the little girl's feet and slammed her into the wall while I heard some of the employees yelling about the sauce.

"Who sent you here, Box Lunch?" I demanded.

"What makes you think anyone sent me?" She snapped back.

I grabbed the medallion around her neck, "This _thing_ around your neck! It's a Time Medallion, isn't it?"

She frowned in confusion before I heard Danny yell from behind me, "Bro, look out!"

I turned to see Danny throwing a packet of Nasty sauce and moved away. The packet landed on Box Lunch's hat.

"Hey Box Lunch, beware!" Danny mocked as he fired a small ghost ray at the packet.

"Wait, Danny I was trying to ask her something!" I yelled.

"Too late now, brace yourself!" Danny yelled back.

The Nasty sauce packet was getting bigger and bigger. Oh crud… I turned intangible just before a big BOOM thrust me back. I yelped as I went through the window, literally, and landed outside. I looked over to see Danny had landed beside me, both of us were covered in hot sauce… while we were intangible? Don't ask me, I don't understand ghost logic. Remind me to _not_ eat Nasty Burger's sauce… ever.

"LORD OF THE FLIES! RUN!" I heard Mr. Lancer's voice yelling before everyone ran away screaming.

* * *

"The Nasty Burger is a mess," I said as I stood up, seeing a big hole in the wall from that one sauce.

"What was that?" Sam asked as she and Tucker ran up to us.

"That was Box Lunch, daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady," Danny said.

"Yikes," Tucker said.

"Actually it's more of an 'ew'. I don't know what's going on…" Danny said.

I looked down at the road and saw the medallion that was around Box Lunch's neck had bounced out here. I picked it up and examined it. … Yup, it's a Time Medallion alright, which means Clockwork is at work right now. I can't believe all this is happening right now.

"Hey bro, what's wrong?" Danny asked.

"You look a little pale… well more than usual," Sam said.

"This…" I said, holding the Time Medallion. "It's…"

"Hey, maybe I can look at it with my PDA," Tucker suggested.

"But it's-"

"Hey, what…?" Danny peeled something off behind him.

I forgot what I was going to say for a moment when I saw what it was; the folder of the Career Aptitude Test… the very answers Mr. Lancer was flaunting to us earlier.

"Oh my gosh, it's the answers to the C.A.T.!" Danny said after he looked at it. "HELLO BRIGHT FUTURE!"

"You're not seriously going to look at the answers, are you?" Tucker said.

"Of course I am, aren't you?" Danny smiled as he turned back to human… and all the hot sauce that was on him disappeared. Ghost logic.

"Danny, please don't," I said, changing back to human myself. "The point of the test is to test your skills and intelligence. Let's just return that Mr. Lancer, okay?"

"Come on, bro, I'm holding the key to a bigger and better future for us," Danny said. "Maybe fate decided this, shouldn't we at least take it?"

"Danny…" I frowned. "Do you really want to do that?"

"... Alright look, let's just go home and try to figure this out first, okay?" Danny suggested.

I looked down at the Time Medallion in my hand. Should I tell them? Would Clockwork even want me to? Is cheating the thing that leads to the despair that mysterious voice warned me about? If it is then I have to stop it… somehow…

* * *

**DarkFoxKit: I've always wondered why Mr. Lancer was stressing the students out so much and seem to believe most if not none of them would even pass? He was really condescending in the episode and it bothered me, especially since it contradicted his attitude in the Teacher of the Year episode. So I'll be making my own headcanon reason why he's acting like the way he is. Anyways, time to answer your reviews.**

* * *

**sjsreader: I'm glad to hear that you liked the character development I have for Jazz here. And yes, Andy being the logical one does help her to see things in other perspective. And yay, here's the chapter you've been so patiently waiting for! :D**

**OMNISENSE95: I think Andy would do that to Dan seeing his reaction in this chapter. ^^'**

**Blue: Hah! XD Well I don't know when I'll get to the crossover, but I did at least start on it. And I love that you enjoyed the reference so much, seeing that picture of Andy staring down Monokuma just made me _had_ to put in a reference somewhere. X3**

**ZAFT Prime: I find the C.A.T. more fun to write about with Andy because he points out how ridiculous it is to have one test determine someone's future, especially since it's teenagers taking it. Teenagers aren't stupid, but they often don't have the best... studying methods and attention spans. So I find it quite unfair all in all and so does Andy.**

**leslidannyphantom: Andy trying to bring peace instead of war. X3 And that is an awesome picture, I love how you made Andy as a fox. It went perfectly to the Megalovania lyrics I was listening to while looking at the picture.**

**Luna Lillyth: Thank you for reading the chapter and reviewing. :D**

**Mana: Yeah, I didn't see any real reason for Danny and Andy to have to fight and capture Youngblood. Youngblood in the episode wasn't really all that bad, and he didn't cause any real trouble to anyone unlike when he was being a pirate. Plus I think Youngblood could potentially be a nice ghost if someone just showed him the right way. And Forever Phantom was one of my favorites in Season 3 because I loved seeing how much his parents cared for Danny and it was also pretty funny to watch. They could've had the potential to have Danny show his true identity to his parents, but I was a little disappointed they didn't. Oh well.**

**Hopefully I can get to the Christmas episode soon. I've been wanting to write about Andy's fear of Bearbert coming to life literally right in front of Jazz. XD**

**I guess that's what money can do to people if they let it go to their heads. Hopefully I can avoid that when the time comes for me to write for Livin' Large.**

**SolarShade: I don't remember making a lot of references to Frisk's Determination. If I used the word 'determination' it's just the word itself, not an intended reference. The Fox heads are _inspired_ from Sans' Gaster Blasters, but they're not intended to be a replica of it. They aren't bones, they're just shaped like skulls but they are made of pure fire and they don't shoot beams they shoot heat.**

**Just another fan: Nice Undertale reference. XD And wow, I loved how you reacted to my little Danganronpa reference. :D**

**Raidentensho: Uh... I only understood half of what you said. ^^' But right now I only intend for Andy to fight with his Plasma Rod the same way he has been.**

**Guest: Normally I would only respond to people reviewing on the current chapter, but I feel I must say this... Why does it make me an idiot to not like Phantom Planet? And 'perfect ending' my foot. There were a lot of things wrong with how it ended, but as Pinkiepie12 said; it's just my opinion. So please don't start insulting people just because their opinion is different from yours. If you liked Phantom Planet, fine, but don't insult someone just because they don't.**

**Pinkiepie12: The C.A.T. is pretty much like how any of those kinds of tests are in school. I've always found it ridiculous. And I hope you enjoyed seeing future Andy in this chapter. ;P  
**

**GhostWriter008: Yeah, I know my grammar isn't the best, but I am working to improve it. Thank you for your support despite these errors, some people just get turned off by this alone and stop reading it... after insulting me about my writing of course.  
I like your speculation on Dustin, however nothing is revealed yet and I'll let you continue on your speculation until then.**

**Andy's FanGirl: It'll happen after The Ultimate Enemy. And yes, that is what I'm waiting to write myself. :D Also, love the name you gave yourself. X3**

**Joltik12: Hope you don't mind I've decided to answer your reviews last since you put up a lot of them. ^^' Anyways, I'm glad you said the peaceful resolution was inspired by Undertale rather than me copying it. Danny isn't stupid, but he just didn't think ghosts like Youngblood would listen to him if he just talked to him. After all Danny's been fighting with ghosts longer than Andy has and he's used to just fighting first and ask questions later. Um... which Andy are you talking about? The current one or the future one?  
**

**It's flattering to know you've reread the chapter 3 times. XD Uh... Andy's not going to lose his powers in The Ultimate Enemy, not really sure what gave you that idea. Unless you're talking about future Andy. And since Andy isn't here right now, maybe I can answer those questions for you? Or would you rather ask again when I bring Andy back? Also... you ship me with my own character? O.O' That's like shipping a mother with her son.  
**

**Heh... well on the plus side, it was because of this comment that I'm thinking about bringing him back, so there's that, right?**


	35. Chapter 35: Attack of Skulltech

**DarkFoxKit: Hey everyone. Sorry it took a while, but guess who's back? ... *looks around* ... Um... gimme a minute. *goes off stage and you can hear a lot of crashing in the background.* I SAID GET OVER HERE! *I came back on* Now then... re-introducing Andy!**

**Andy: *Smiles nervously before waving* Heh... uh... hello everyone... um... nice to see you all again. Hey... did the fans change or grew since the last time I came here?**

**DarkFoxKit: It's been a while since you were last on here, hasn't it? Not since the previous book. People were asking you, so I decided to grant my lovely viewers their wish and bring you back.**

**Andy: Whhhhy? Why do you people care if I'm on here or not?**

**DarkFoxKit: They just miss our fun little interaction with each other. :3**

**Andy: Uuuugh... I don't wanna deal with you and your crazy antics again.**

**DarkFoxKit: Well too bad. The viewers want you to talk more so get used to it!**

**Andy: *sigh* Fine! *grumbles***

**DarkFoxKit: Now then, let's get on with the long awaited chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Attack of Skulltech**

I kept the Time Medallion close to me, trying to figure out what I should do with it. Should I tell Danny, Tucker and Sam about it? Maybe I shouldn't keep it a secret. If something bad is coming then it's important I tell my friends about it, right? But… if I do tell them, then I'd have to tell Tucker and Sam about how I know… and there's a very good chance it'll lead to them finding out about what happened to Danny when he became corrupted because of my careless wishing.

Maybe I should discuss this with Danny first. I wore the Time Medallion around my neck and kept it under my shirt… I may need this in case Clockwork stops time again.

"Come on, Andy, we're going to be late for school!" Danny called for me.

I sighed as I took my backpack and head downstairs. "Hey Danny, we need to talk."

"What is it?" Danny asked as we walked out of the house. "Please don't ask me about the test answers, Tucker and Sam were already hounding me about it."

I sighed and said, "No, it's about the Time Medallion."

"What Time Medallion?" Danny asked.

"This," I said, taking out the Time Medallion I kept in my shirt. "... Danny, you saw this thing around my neck before, haven't you?"

Danny frowned as he stared at it. I wish I knew what was going on inside his head right now, but I've got a pretty good idea. He's most likely thinking about the last time he saw this around my neck… it was just before we had our big clash together during the corrupted era.

"Y-yeah… I have…" Danny said slowly.

"This is… a Time Medallion… one of Clockwork's inventions," I said. "I saw Box Lunch wearing this, so I can only assume she might've come from a different time era, most likely the future since I don't think the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady… got together yet."

"... So you think… Clockwork is trying to test us or something?" Danny asked.

"Maybe… something really bad must be coming if Clockwork himself had to get involved," I said. "And I think… it might have something to do with the C.A.T., I mean he hadn't messed with our timeline until this whole thing started, right?"

"But… why?" Danny asked. "What's the test got to do with it?"

"I don't know, Danny, but… I've had dreams… dreams of you changing… destroying everything," I said, squeezing the Time Medallion in my hand.

"Wait, what? You've never told me that before!" Danny pointed out in shock.

"I… I didn't want to… I didn't think it was important because it was just a dream... but I'm starting to worry it might actually happen," I said. "I've kept it a secret because I didn't want to worry you, but… now I'm scared that if I don't tell you it'll do more harm than good."

"Are you sure it's just not… you know… you being traumatized from when I…?" Danny left the sentence hanging there.

"I'm sure. This you was very different from that corrupted you," I said. "... Maybe you should give those test answers back, that could be the catalyst to that future."

"Oh come on, bro, you don't honestly believe I'm going to turn evil for cheating on a test, are you?" Danny asked me. "That's just ridiculous. I only want to make sure I pass, that's all."

"You know cheaters never prosper," I said quietly. "Mom raised you better than that."

"I can't believe you, Andy! Now you're going to guilt me? If I have the test answers I might as well just take a peek at them," Danny said in annoyance. "Now let's get to school before we're late."

I sighed, of course Danny wouldn't want to return the answers, he was still convinced this test would determine his future. But it's up to Danny to return the answers, and if he doesn't want to do it then I won't force him, after all we Fentons have a tendency to learn things the hard way.

* * *

When we were at school, I watched as my fellow peers were studying during their free period. It was almost sad and pathetic, it wasn't just Danny who was freaking out over this test.

"Hey Andy…"

I looked up from my book to see Valerie.

"Hey Valerie, what's up? Studying for the test?"

"Well I'm not too worried about it," she said, sitting down next to me. "I'm already working at the Nasty Burger for a part time job, it's not all that bad. Besides, trying to cram all this stuff into my brain just gives me a headache."

"Heh, if only Danny thought the same way. He's convinced this test will determine his future," I sighed.

"Yeah, when I asked Dash if he wanted to hang out later today he said he had to stay home to study for the C.A.T., but I guess it's understandable. Unlike our parents, Dash's parents are pretty hard on him," Valerie said.

Valerie had a good point. I remembered back on the day I stood up for Dash, that was when I learned his parents were always expecting big things from him and they put on quite the pressure on him.

"What about Paulina?" I asked. "I hadn't seen her since the announcement for the C.A.T."

Valerie sighed before she said, "Star told me that Paulina was spending most of her time at home to study. She didn't want to be distracted until the C.A.T., Mr. Lancer really convinced a lot of us that our future is all on this test."

I nodded, "Yeah. I didn't like that he was so adamant that we should all study and yet still act like we'd fail anyways."

"I know, right? Mr. Lancer was always so understanding with his students before," Valere said. "So why the sudden change in attitude? It's like he just gave up on all of us."

"Maybe it's a test?" I wondered.

"What do you mean? Don't you think the C.A.T. is enough of a test for us?"

"I mean what if Mr. Lancer himself is testing us? He's stressing us on our future, to study and flaunting that he had the answers… Mr. Lancer usually isn't the type to put down his students and brag that he has the answers, so what if this is all a test to see how we'd handle it?"

"If it is then it sure is a cruel one," Valerie grumbled.

"I'm just saying that might explain why Mr. Lancer was so uncharacteristically cynical towards us lately. What would we do to obtain the answers to our supposed future in desperation? Perhaps that's the real test here."

"... Huh, you make that sound plausible."

And if Danny doesn't give the answers back, he may as well had failed that test.

* * *

It wasn't until later when the school ended that day when I was putting my books away into my locker did Mr. Lancer approach me.

"Mr. Andrew Fenton, a word please," Mr. Lancer said to me in a serious tone.

"... Y-yes, Mr. Lancer sir?"

"The test answers for the C.A.T. is not in my suitcase," Mr. Lancer said, pointing at his empty briefcase. "You wouldn't happen to know who took it, do you?"

"What? Why are you asking me? If the test answers are gone it could be anywhere," I said.

Mr. Lancer sighed before he said, "I heard your brother talking down the hall with his friends. He said he's holding on to the test answers until _after_ the test, and what kind of answers could he be talking about other than the C.A.T.? I checked my briefcase to be sure and lo and behold; they were gone."

I frowned nervously, why did Danny talk about the test answers with Mr. Lancer nearby? I guess he didn't know he was there.

"Look, Mr. Lancer, you have no proof that Danny took the answers. How could he pull off such a thing?" I asked.

Mr. Lancer just gave me a deadpanned look, "I don't know, you kids always find a way if you're desperate enough. But fine, I'll give him until after the test to do the right thing and give back the answers, but he should fail to do that then I'll not only fail him I'll destroy his future."

"Mr. Lancer, you can't do that," I argued. "You may be our teacher, but that doesn't give you the right destroy your student's future. Look, I understand that cheating on the C.A.T. is really, really bad, but it's not a _crime_."

"Andrew, I want my students to pass on their own merits, not through lying, stealing and cheating," Mr. Lancer said. "People who's willing to stoop that low in life would end up as criminals. Your brother would be better off flipping burgers for the rest of his life than spending it on the run or in jail. Just know I am doing this for his own good if he doesn't face up to his mistakes. I'll be telling this to your sister too, maybe between the two of you your brother will listen."

I sighed as he walked away. I hope Danny will listen too, but we can't _force_ him. I turned to leave the school and think about what to do. The Time Medallion was still around my neck… maybe I should go find Clockwork and ask him what's going on. These future visions I have… why do they only activate at certain times? Is there anyway I could control it or does it just have a mind of its own?

Hey voice in my head, are you still there? If so could you tell me how to use these visions of mine? … No response… Maybe I'm just going insane. Well whatever the reason, I should try to talk to Clockwork. I wonder if Dora knows what's going on…

* * *

When I got home, I head down into the lab to see if I could talk to Clockwork or Dora, they must know what's going on. I opened the Ghost Portal and transformed into my ghost form. I was about to fly into the Ghost Zone when I felt something was wrong. I didn't know what it was, but something definitely felt off… the Ghost Portal wasn't moving. Usually the swirls would be spinning infinitely, but now it's not. It's like it's frozen. Wait… is time at a stand still? I looked at the clock on the wall… sure enough, it wasn't ticking, the second hand wasn't moving. Clockwork…

I flew up to my room and saw Danny, Tucker and Sam were there. Tucker and Sam were sitting on the floor while Danny was about to open the C.A.T. folder answers, but they too were all frozen.

"Now, you know what to do, right?"

I turned my head when I heard Clockwork's voice and… what… is… _that_? It looks like… Skulker…? But way more… advanced, and I think I see Technus' face at the… uh… torso area…? I see Skulker… Technus… wearing a Time Medallion too. I guess it's a good thing I kept Box Lunch's Time Medallion on me after all.

"Of course," The Skulker/Technus fusion said.

"Ah Andy, right on time." Clockwork smiled at me as an old man.

"Clockwork, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm leading your brother to me," Clockwork said. "Skulltech here will do just that."

Skulltech looked at me, "Isn't that the child who lost his ghost powers?"

"Yeah, what's he doing here?" The Technus part of him said.

"Wait, Clockwork, what's going on?" I asked. "There must be a reason why you're doing this."

"All will be revealed in due time, Andy," Clockwork said. "Time in."

I was about to shout to Clockwork, but he already pushed the button on his time staff and disappeared in a flash of light and a spinning clock hand.

* * *

"Wha- Andy?" I heard both Tucker and Sam say in confusion.

"Huh?" I turned back to Danny when he turned around, seeing his ghost sense just went off.

Yeah, I can imagine the confusion they have of us seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

Danny didn't waste any time transforming into his phantom form and was looking at Sulltech, "Skulker… and Technus…?"

"Greetings, I am Skulltech 9.9. We have combined ourselves for our survival and to wipe you out," The Skulker part of Skulltech said with a sense of pride.

"Is that an ew or a yikes?" I heard Tucker asking.

Skultech's body shoved out mechanical tentacles with drills on the edge and electricity.

"That's really more of a yikes," I said. "Look out!"

I pushed Tucker and Sam away from the incoming weapons as they drilled through the desk… and my computer.

"Why must everything that belonged to me be destroyed?" I grumbled.

"Dude, don't get melodramatic about a computer," Tucker said.

I stared at him, "Said the boy who loves his PDA more than life."

"Andy! A little help here would be nice!" Danny shouted above me.

Skulltech grabbed Danny's foot and threw him against the wall. I saw that they were planning to drill through Danny with that electric drill.

"Tucker, can't you hack into him?" I asked my technical genius friend. "I mean you're still able to hack into Skulker's armor, right?"

"I don't know, but I can try," Tucker said, looking at his PDA.

I turned back to Skulltech before running towards him and Danny, "Let him go!" I yelled before tackling him away.

"What? You want to fight too?" Skulltech grinned at me.

I gasped when I felt something sharp and metallic grabbing my waist and dragged me away. Skulltech gave me a sinister grin before I hit the floor, then hit the wall, hard enough for it to start cracking. The pain felt numbing as my head started pounding.

"Let go of my brother!" I heard Danny's voice shout before a green ecto blast shot Skulltech away from me, forcing him to let me go.

I fell to the floor, trying to catch my breath and recover from that pummeling.

"Andy, are you okay?" Danny asked when he came to my side.

"I'll be fine…"

"You're fine now," Skulker said.

"But you soon won't be," Technus finished.

Skulltech pushed a button on his chest and began emitting some kind of strange sound. It didn't sound very loud, in fact I could hardly hear anything at all, it sounded like a whisper.

"What's that supposed to do?" Danny asked.

"Just give it time," Skulker said, and is it just me or is he grinning at me specifically?

The whispers started to sound louder, and- ! My head exploded in pain. I couldn't see straight, everything just burst into random colors. What's going on? The colors formed into two- no, three Skulltechs…? They keep going in different directions- am I outside or still in the house? I couldn't tell, it felt like we were outside, flying… and falling… are we humans now? Wait, what?

"Andy…! What did you do to him!?"

"Didn't your brother tell you? He can see into the future, well sort of, and we decided to take advantage of that," Technus said.

"What do you mean take advantage of it?"

"These waves disrupts the flow of time that runs in his brainwaves, forcing those visions to blend together along with the here and now for him. He probably can't even think straight right now," Skulker gave a chuckle.

I hear voices, but it's hard to grasp the meaning. I can hear them just fine, but their meaning is lost on me, I might as well be hearing nothing but garbling nonsense right now. Whatever Skulltech did to me was scrambling my brain! I have to make it stop somehow.

I couldn't even stand right now, so I tried to take aim at the colors that I think look like Sulltech, he's mostly green and black, right? I fired a ghost ray at the colors, before they split into seven more Skulltechs. I turned when I saw one of them smashing Danny into the floor, and tried to tackle him, but I don't think I hit him, because I just felt carpet in my face. Ugh, make it stop! I can't take this anymore!

"Stop making that noise, you're making him suffer!" I heard Danny shouting.

I tried to figure out where Danny was, and I saw three of him… did he clone himself or…? I don't know anymore.

The next thing I knew, something cold and hard grabbed my arm, and I felt gravity shifting around me like I was being… pulled? Then I heard some beeping.

"What the? I thought we overrode the Purple Back Gorilla's schedule?" I heard Skulker say.

"We did, but we must've hooked up with someone else's PDA!" I heard Technus shouting.

I think gravity returned to normal and the cold grip disappeared. I fell on something soft yet hard… I'm guessing it's the carpet.

"Andy… bro, are you okay?"

Ugh… my head is pounding… but at least that strange sound was gone, and my vision was clearing up and returning to normal.

"I can't believe Skulltech have such an ability like that," I heard Sam say, and thankfully I was able to comprehend her words.

"Ability… like… what?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit.

"Skulltech can apparently manipulate your future visions," Sam said. "And it's what messed you up."

"And for the record, dude, you fired at me and Sam while I was trying to hack into him, so it took me a little longer to get him out of here," Tucker said.

I rubbed the side of my head, still trying to recover from that. "Oh, s-sorry… Danny, shouldn't we go after him?"

"I'll go after him, but maybe you should stay here. I don't want them using that thing again on you while we're flying in the sky," Danny said.

Before I could protest, he already flew through the ceiling.

"Well I'm not just going to wait here," I said.

"We better catch up to them," Sam said. "Danny might not be able to take them on on his own."

"Yeah, if I can hack into his system and shut him down then-"

I grabbed Tucker and Sam, "Let's just go!"

I flew us through the roof and hurried after Danny into the sky.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Andy?" Sam asked. "What if Skulltech-"

"I'll be fine, but I'm not leaving Danny alone," I said. If I was right, then Skulltech will lead Danny to Clockwork and I want to be there when that happens.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Tucker said.

"Just focus on trying to hack into him," I said.

"I'm trying, but Skulltech have a much better security system than regular Skulker did, and I only caught him by surprise last time." Tucker frowned.

I looked up at Danny, who had caught up with Skulltech. Danny managed to punch Skulltech into the Nasty Burger, geez how much abuse can one building take? I saw a huge tank of sauce after Skulltech crashed, before he flew back at Danny firing a blue ray of some kind.

"Activating the Phantom Pummeler!" I heard Technus shout.

"Hurry Andy, we have to catch up!" Sam urged me.

"I'm trying! You know I'm not as fast as my brother yet!" I said back.

The blue ray called the Phantom Pummeler didn't look like it really hurt Danny, but a ring of light appeared on his torso and changed him human, and because he was in the sky this caused him to start falling. Danny managed to call back his powers and turn into phantom again, stopping his descent.

"Hey, what are you- you're shorting out my powers?" Danny sounded shocked, and I would be too if I hadn't already experienced Skulltech's power first hand myself just minutes ago.

"Yes. It didn't work on you in the future, but we had a feeling it would work on you here," Skulker said.

"What!?"

"Ohoho, I'm loving this," Technus said. "You're must less powerful than that other phantom we had to deal with."

"Tucker, can't you hack in any faster!?" I shouted as I landed near the building where Danny was fighting with Skulltech.

"Ugh, I can't!" Tucker growled, pushing buttons as fast as his fingers could move and I could see him sweating.

I looked back at Danny to see he was shot at by the Phantom Pummeler again, and with him shouting, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT!?"

I flew up to catch Danny. I sighed in relief when I managed to grab him in mid-fall.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Oh thank goodness, I was going to grab a flag pole if you hadn't caught me," Danny said in relief.

"The flag pole thing only works in cartoons. I'm pretty sure it would break if you actually tried that," I said.

"Well hey, if you're falling from the sky you'd try anything to stop," Danny said.

I was about to say something to that when I heard that whispering sound again, my stomach dropped and my blood went cold. Oh no, no, no- Ugh!

I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes immediately when my head started to hurt again. I was trying to keep it from exploding in pain and keep my mind as straight as possible.

"Andy!" I heard Danny calling out to me in concern.

"I'm… f-fine," I said, trying to keep my eyes closed so I wouldn't see a burst of colors or a sudden multitude of Dannys in different places.

I don't think I got very far when something cold and metallic grabbed my waist, and it felt like a thousand white hot knives were stabbing me everywhere. A loud cry escaped from my throat as I fell down, still trying to hold on to Danny. I hit something hard under me, which I'm guessing is the road, but I kept Danny over me so he wouldn't hit it himself. I groaned, feeling my ghost powers weakening. I dropped Danny as I felt my core dissipating my powers, and I was sure I was human again. I couldn't open my eyes as my head still hurts.

"Well, not who we wanted, but if getting to him means getting rid of you then we're more than happy to do so," I heard Skulker say.

"Get away from my brother!" I heard Danny growling.

"How beautiful to see you still actually _care_ about him," Technus laughed. "That will be your downfall."

"Not so fast, big boy!" I heard Tucker's voice say along with footsteps approaching us. "Time to shut you down."

Since I can't see what's going on, I'm going to assume that Tucker managed to successfully hack into Skulltech's machine body and shutting it down, because I heard what sounded like a machine powering down, then a big crashing noise a few feet ahead of me. At least the sound stopped, I just have to wait for a bit to get my head cleared…

* * *

"Thanks guys," Danny said. "Now help me get this thing off my brother!"

"We're on it!" Sam said.

I opened my eyes to see things were a little blurry, but not so bad as last time. I can see Danny, Tucker and Sam grabbing something on my waist and were pulling it. I looked down to see it was a metal grip that was attached to a metallic rope connecting back to Skulltech, who was lying unconscious on the street. I took notice of the Time Medallion around his tech as my vision cleared up. The Time Medallion's necklace snapped off of him and landed onto the road. I looked at the thing around my chest and the string that attached it to Skulltech… I think I'm starting to see how we're going to Clockwork now.

Skulltech's body began disappearing off the face of this timeline, and the fading light followed the string that was attached to Skulltech over to me, and because Danny, Tucker and Sam were touching me, they too were consumed by the fading light. I watched as the city began to shift into a familiar clock-like tower. The metal thing around my waist suddenly snapped open, freeing me.

"Whoa, where are we?" Sam asked as she looked around in awe.

"I don't know, the Ghost Zone I think… but not anywhere I've ever been to," Danny said.

I stood up and dusted myself off. I felt a lot better despite being Skulltech's electrical punching bag, maybe it had something to do with fading away from the timeline? Wait, why did I fade? I was still wearing my own Time Medallion. Unless we didn't really fade? No, I think Clockwork transported us here.

"Let's see if future boy knows anything," Tucker spoke up, turning to the unconscious Skulltech.

However, before Tucker could do anything, a blue light covered Skulltech's body and lifted him up before sending him into the time window thing.

"Wha- I didn't do that!" Tucker said in shock.

"Guys," I spoke up, catching their attention. "I know where we are."

"You do?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"You know I have my own adventures in the Ghost Zone," I said, putting my hands on my hips. "And anyways, I believe this is the tower where-"

"Greetings young children." Speak of the devil and he shall appear. "I am Clockwork, Master of Time."

* * *

**DarkFoxKit: Alright Andy, it's time to start the answers to the reviews!**

**Andy: Do I have to?**

**DarkFoxKit: Yes! Come on, don't be such a sourpuss, some of them are asking questions specifically to you!**

**Andy: Fine! But I'm only answering the questions directed at me.**

**DarkFoxKit: *rolls eyes* Alright, sounds fair.**

* * *

**Lizzie2145: Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?**

**Blue: Whoa! Well happy late birthday then! I'm glad you thoroughly enjoyed it. XD**

**Jaddis: Hey, haven't heard from you in a while, it's good to hear from you again. :D And nope, future Andy survived evil Danny's future self's wrath. It'll get explained later. Heh, not enough time. XD**

**Ugh, it just boils me up inside how they had so much potential for future episodes after D-Stabilize and yet we'll never get to see it because they cancelled the series. I was so hyped when Valerie was nice to Dani because she's half human, it made me wonder what she'll do when she realizes who Danny Phantom really was, and also that she found out about Vlad's ghost identity, but it was just all washed away in the sea of cancellation. Will it ever be fished out and returned to its glory? Only time will tell. As for your question, no it's not Clockwork who's talking to Andy in his dreams.**

**ZAFT Prime: Hopefully not too long. ^^' Oh? So why do you want to remove the C.A.T.? I mean it's a big plot point in the special after all.**

**leslidannyphantom: They are? ^^' I hadn't noticed. Also, loved that art. XD**

**sjsreader: I know, right? Again I love using a character who points this type of stuff out in a cartoon world yet without messing with the flow.**

**OMNISENSE95: Standardized tests never really bothered me in school since I usually do okay in them, but otherwise I do find them quite unfair and very stressful on the students. As for Andy keeping it to himself, well he rather not since the last time he kept something to himself it ended up disastrous, like not telling Danny he found out he had ghost powers... yeah, that didn't turn out so well even though it did work out in the end.**

**Guest: Well it's here now.**

**Andy: I'm guessing this next question is for me. My and Danny's birthday is April 3rd. That's the birthday Kit here set for us since the show never specified when it was Danny's birthday and the show aired on April 3rd.**

**PsychicEevee0103: I hope this chapter shook it up a little more. Things start to divert more when we get into the future.**

**Auguste the clown: Thank you. :)**

**spatterson: Okay. XD**

**Joltik12: Well actually if you remember what Dora said before, Andy's from different timeline have a different time power. Which means our Andy may never be able to stop time for a brief moment like future Andy, but that may change if I decide to give it to him, who knows. Yeah, Danny's reaction was funny to Box Lunch. I didn't think it was gross and I was the same age as Danny when the special first aired, then again I'm a girl so... ^^' Andy's mentality is different from Danny, mostly because of having to survive ghost attacks after ghost attacks as a human being before. You have to be smart to survive ghosts without any powers of your own. And well, here's Andy now. XP**

**Andy: Right then, to answer your previous questions... my favorite Ghost type Pokemon is the Litwick line. And second about why I'm so 'lovable' as you put it... I don't know, maybe it's just my ever so charming personality? ^^' Third... well I don't think it's wrong to ship us since we are opposite genders and Kit here just LOVES to play with me. As for your other two questions... My birthday's April 3rd as, as I have answered to a previous question, it was never specified when Danny's birthday was so Kit just made it on when the show aired, which was on April 3rd 2004. And thank you for making a drawing as tribute, I really appreciate it. *sheepishly rubs the back of his head* And as for how often Danny and I fight... we usually get along, but there are those moments where we do argue like when we were trapped in Walker's tournament. Any other questions?**

**DarkFoxKit: Heh, seems someone really wants to talk to Blue. XD**

**Luna Lillyth: Yeah, me neither, so I made my own theory that I had Andy explain to Valerie in this chapter.**

**FriTik: I just think it's unnecessarily stressful to students. It wasn't bad for me because I usually do okay with it, nor did I really cared about what college I got into, but I can see why it would be incredibly stressful to a lot of people. Andy's more like me, we don't really care but we know it's important. Since we don't stress out about it, we usually do okay. We don't excel in it but we don't fail it either.  
Yeah, future Andy does still care about his brother and he blames himself more than anything at what happened to him, but he knew if he doesn't try to stop him then everyone will die. Unlike when he was going insane, this Andy has a clear head, he's just sad and bitter about what happened to Dan.**

**Anon: Hi! It's always nice to meet a new reviewer. :D As for your questions... Will Andy have glowing blue eyes? No, his eyes doesn't change. And the firey cloak is indeed inspired from Naturo's tailed beast cloak, only it's not bubbly and red, it's blue, fiery and wavey. I wasn't planning on putting anymore songs into the story considering the weird looks I got from the Hellfire parody I put in the previous book. I mean I could, but I don't know if it's a good idea. Again, Andy's eyes won't change, mostly because I don't want to copy Sans too much, and also Danny's eyes turn blue when he uses his ice powers, it'd be redundant to have his brother's eyes turn blue too. I don't know, maybe, it'll be a while before present Andy unlocks his fire abilities.**

**Mana: Lancer is pretty strict, but in the episode Teacher of the Year, it shows he genuinely cares about his students and in the series he does try to protect them from the ghosts even if he fails. I mean he hit Terminitra with a fire hydrant of all things to try and save his students, now that takes some real bravery. It's why it's so odd and jarring to see Lancer so condescending to the students with the C.A.T.. Yeah, I always thought Maddie would be the type of woman who could've had it all but chose to live with Jack to hunt ghosts because it's what she wants to do rather than do what society think is the best lifestyle.  
Well, I don't think Mr. Lancer should, but maybe. I've seen quite a few one-shots with Mr. Lancer and Danny having a heart to heart and Lancer finds out Danny's secret. I may try that with Andy one of these days.  
Well then, let's see if your prediction is right. XP  
Yeah, though Forever Phantom happened after Reality Trip so that's why I said they could've used that opportunity to reveal Danny's ghost side to them. I guess Danny erased their memory because he wanted everything to go back to the way it was, even though it's questionable why he did that since he would've been much better off with his parents by his side.  
Well, if the truce was so sacred the ghosts were willing to be nice to their supposed enemy, enough to even fix Christmas in Amity Park, then I'd say the punishment was more of a slap to the wrist on the Ghost Writer, at least they didn't burn his precious book or anything, and as a writer myself having all my work destroyed like that would've devastated me. Ghosts are different from humans, and their punishments can be much harsher for what we think are minor reasons. Walker sentence Danny to a thousand years in prison for bringing in human objects to the Ghost Zone. It's like a cultural thing in real life. Still, I did like that the Ghost Writer taught Danny to like Christmas for what it is instead of being a grumpy Scrooge about it. I'm more indifferent to Christmas myself, it's not bad but I'm just one of those people who rather stay home than have to visit a family far away for a few days.**

**Raidentensho: Thank you.**

**Just another fan: Really? Heh, seems my updates are like a dream come true to my fans now. I like it when I make people smile. :D Unless you mean will Andy be able to teleport, then no. ^^' I assume Danny and Andy can teleport via ghost powers, because most ghosts can like Clockwork and Vlad, and hey if Vlad can do it then I'm sure the other two halfas can too.**

**PrincessDragon96: Hey, glad to hear from you again. :D And yes, the episode has finally arrived, let's hope I can live up to the hype! And... oh, you're playing Pokemon GO? Don't get yourself hurt now. ^^'**

**Andy: Finally, I can go now.**

**DarkFoxKit: Until next update. :3**


	36. Chapter 36: Into The Future

**DarkFoxKit: Hello everyone. Here's the next update to We Are Phantoms.**

**Andy: Fox! Are you playing on Pokemon Colosseum again?**

**DarkFoxKit: I'm in the after game! I must purify all Shadow Pokemon and beat Mt. Battle in Colosseum mode to get Ho-Oh!**

**Andy: Whoa now, Fox. Why don't you just put the GameCube controller down and-**

**DarkFoxKit: No! Everyone else are playing Pokemon GO, I'm staying right here in the comforts of my home to play an old GameCube game.**

**Andy: Fox! The camera's still rolling!**

**DarkFoxKit: ... What are you guys still doing here? Go on, read the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Into The Future**

"Clockwork!" I smiled.

Clockwork looked down and smiled at me, "It's good to see you again, Andy."

"Wait, Andy, you _know_ this guy?" Sam pointed at him, looking at me in shock.

"This is Clockwork?" Danny asked.

"No, it's just a regular ghost who likes clocks. Of course this is Clockwork, he just introduced himself," I said as Danny just rolled his eyes at me. "And yes, Sam, I know him. He helped me before."

"Whoa, that's so neat. So you can literally control time?" Tucker asked, looking at Clockwork like he was the most fascinating PDA in the world.

"In a sense," Clockwork said. "See, for me time moves backwards," he turned into a child. "And forwards," he turned into a young adult. "And… oh why do I even bother? You're 14," he said as he turned into an old man.

"I think they get the gist of it," I said. "Clockwork, would you mind telling us what's going on? I kept getting these warnings from some voice in my head, and these dreams and visions, I-"

"Calm yourself, Andy," Clockwork said as he held up a hand. "The visions, as you know by now, are a side effect from when you gained some of my powers. The future shows you what could happen as a warning, sometimes you may be able to change it, other times you can't. As for the voices and dreams… well, let's just say you've been doing that to yourself."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Hey, what is this?" I heard Sam asked.

I turned around and saw that Danny, Tucker and Sam were looking at the time window. The time window said '10 years' and showed that big, destructive Danny I've been seeing in my nightmares blasting people with his ghost ray. The evil Danny was laughing as he destroyed buildings and killing innocent people. Tanks from the military tried to stop him, but then he took a deep breath and released a sonicboom kind of power from his mouth. I could literally see green sound waves breaking the glass windows and tearing apart the tanks like they were just made of wet paper.

"That's it, that's what I've been seeing in my dreams lately," I said, pushing between Tucker and Sam to get a better look.

"Is this Danny in the future?" Sam asked. "Jeez Danny, you're a really big jerk."

A big jerk? That's putting it lightly, he's more like a psychotic genocidal maniac; he's destroying and killing everyone for the sport of it, but I didn't want to say that outloud for the sake of Danny being here with me.

"Whoa," was not a response I expected from him, he sounded impressed rather than horrified. "What was that? Some kind of ghostly wail? What an awesome power!"

I stared at him, Tucker and Sam were staring at him too. Danny frowned, as if just realizing what he just said. "If it wasn't being used for evil!"

I wonder if Danny acting in awe like that was a coping mechanism? I mean seeing that you become an evil monster like that has got to be traumatizing, especially since Danny had already been 'evil' before.

"But I don't understand, how did I get this way?" Danny asked, turning back to Clockwork. "I thought I… you know… learned my lesson after the first time."

"First time? Wait, when was this?" Tucker and Sam asked in unison.

"There are different reasons and ways to turn evil, you know," I said to my brother, ignoring Tucker and Sam's question.

"Wait, did we miss something here? When was Danny _ever_ evil?" Sam spoke up, gesturing at Danny with her hands in an exasperated way. "Is it because of Freakshow? He was being mind controlled, that doesn't mean he was evil!"

"It was because of Freakshow… and Desiree… and me…" I said, not sure if we should tell them.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sam frowned.

"Yeah, that makes no sense, you didn't even know of Desiree's existence until after you got your own powers, and I'm pretty sure Danny wasn't evil then," Tucker pointed at me.

I looked at Danny and Clockwork, wondering if we should tell them. Danny looked away, before Clockwork raised his staff and the time window changed, showing me making that wish. It felt so long ago that it was like watching a home video from my childhood, but not in a good way. Tucker and Sam watched as Clockwork showed what had happened in the corrupted era, and how it was stopped.

Tucker and Sam were speechless. They turned around to face us before Sam put her hands on her hips.

"... And why don't we remember any of this happening?" Sam demanded.

"Because when I reversed time, the timeline where Danny changed everyone never existed, so it never technically happened. The only reason Danny and I remember it is because we were in the void," I answered. "Well… it was a miracle that Danny remembered me while _I_ was in the void."

"But were you really evil? I mean you seem to really believe you were doing the right thing," Tucker said.

"Yeah, and this Danny seem to _like_ the destruction he's causing," Sam said, pointing back at the time window that showed the ten year future.

"You guys… really think I wasn't that bad?" Danny asked with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Your intentions were good, but you went about it the wrong way," Sam said.

"And besides, that mist corrupted you as Andy said, so it wasn't all your fault either," Tucker said.

Danny gave them a small smile, and so did I. Tucker and Sam always knew what to say to my brother.

I turned back to Clockwork and said, "But how did Danny become that way?"

"I could tell you, however my employers want me to destroy your brother so that future never comes to be," Clockwork said, turning into a young man.

"What? Clockwork, you're not seriously going to do that, right?" I asked nervously.

"I have no choice, Andy. There are rules even I have to abide by," Clockwork said. "But let's see how well you and your brother can face off against me." I wasn't sure, but I think he gave a mischievous smile.

"Wait, I thought you were Andy's friend, why would you do this?" Danny demanded.

"Friend or not, my duties come first," Clockwork said. "So defend yourself."

I didn't know what Clockwork was planning, but I felt the stinging pain of betrayal. Surely he wasn't really going to destroy Danny, right?

"Clockwork, please don't do this," I begged, standing in front of my brother.

"I do apologize for this, Andy," Clockwork said, holding his time staff tightly. "But I must do what I have to in order to protect the time stream."

"Some friend you turned out to be," Danny growled. "I'm going ghost!"

* * *

Danny allowed the ring of light flash over him as he transformed. I did the same without the battle cry. I can't believe I have to fight against Clockwork in order to protect my brother. He helped me bring back my brother, and now he's going to kill him… I… I can't let him do that.

"Time Out!" Clockwork's voice echoed as he pushed a button on the time staff.

I saw Danny's ring of light going… backwards? Usually when he turns human the lights would go out the same way it would when he turns ghost, but they literally went back towards his torso. It was like watching my brother on rewind, and it was disorienting.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled again, before frowning and holding his head. "Whoa, serious deja vu."

"Wait, did you just get reset?" I asked, staring at him.

"What?" Danny looked at me, before shaking his head. "Come on, we have to fight." he transformed again, before flying up at Clockwork.

I guess I should've expected Clockwork to be able to reset or pause time. I flew behind Danny, though I was hesitant because I didn't want to fight Clockwork. Then Clockwork pushed the button on his Time Staff again, freezing Danny in place. I fired a weak ghost ray at Clockwork, enough to push him back but not enough to really hurt him.

Time unfroze for Danny and he flew at Clockwork to punch him, but Clockwork dodged and Danny hit a bell. "Time Out!" Clockwork reset Danny hitting the bell again.

"H-hey, stop that!" I kicked Clockwork's arm to try to get him to let go of the Time Staff, but all it did was stop the resetting.

I saw Danny coming up behind him, but Clockwork pushed the Time Staff again. "Time Out!"

Danny froze in time again. I looked over at Tucker and Sam and noticed they were frozen too. Wait, why are they frozen? Did Clockwork actually freeze time? Then why am I… oh, right, I was still wearing my Time Medallion. That's it, I have to get Time Medallions for my brother and friends, then we'll even the plane field!

I turned myself invisible as I quickly flew down, feeling my legs fuse into a misty tail, looking for wherever Clockwork keeps his Time Medallion.

"Come on, where… ah-ha, there!" I smiled, seeing a wall full of Time Medallions. I rushed over and grabbed three of them.

When I turned to get these Time Medallions on my friends, I saw the last person I expected to see here; Dustin.

Dustin was looking at me before he gasped and sink into the floor before I could say anything to him.

"Wha- Dustin!?" I looked down at the floor he disappeared into.

"It's time I finished you off, Danny," I heard Clockwork say. I shook my head, now was not the time to worry about Dustin.

I flew as fast as I could back to Danny, my tail wavering to help me gain speed. I threw the two medallions on Tucker and Sam as I passed them by, seeing Clockwork putting down his Time Staff and grabbing a scythe. I tackled him away from my brother.

"Sorry Clockwork, I won't let you hurt my brother," I said before throwing the last Time Medallion onto my frozen brother's neck. He blinked before his body moved again.

"Whoa, what just happened?" He asked as he landed near Tucker and Sam, who were checking out the Time Medallions around their neck.

I ran over to join them and said, "Keep these on, they'll protect him from Clockwork's time powers."

"You all have seen too much, now I must erase you before you permanently alter the time stream," Clockwork said as he turned into an old man.

Clockwork, somehow, summoned different versions of himself to surround us. I saw a Clockwork wearing a soldier's uniform with a gun, a Clockwork wearing a viking outfit, another Clockwork that looks like a… muscular caveman with a loin cloth and a club, another Clockwork wearing an exterminator outfit with some kind of flamethrower on his back, and a Clockwork wearing a green military outfit with a bazooka. What even is this? Clockworks from different timelines? Okay, this is ridiculous, even for Clockwork.

"Nowhere to run," The original Clockwork said, turning into a young man again.

I looked back and noticed he boxed us in right next to the time window. Wait, what? Why would he do that? Doesn't he know it's dangerous to let us too close to the time window? We could go into the future and- wait… was that his plan all along? Drive us into the future? But why?

"Nowhere but the future!" Danny yelled, breaking my train of thought as he grabbed Tucker and Sam before diving into the time window.

I looked at the window and back at all the Clockworks. I wasn't sure if I should follow them, but Clockwork didn't seem to want to talk right now. He looked at me as he turned into a child, before gesturing to the time window.

"Well Andy? Go on." he smiled. "Let's see if you have what it takes to face that future."

He and the other Clockworks began to crowd me, trying to push me into the time window. I still didn't know why he was doing this, but… Wait, is that Dustin over there? I wanted to fly at him to be sure, but I don't think the Clockworks will let me, even if I go intangible they could easily catch me. I gulped before turning around and flying into the time window.

* * *

It felt like I was flying through a tunnel for a short time before I fell through a hole and landed on concrete.

"Andy! Oh I was worried you got caught there for a second," Danny said in relief when he saw me.

We were both still in our ghost forms. Tucker and Sam looked around as Danny floated ahead.

"Whoa, this place is even worse in person," I said.

"How do you think this all happened?" Sam asked.

"I don't think I want to know." Danny frowned. "I get the feeling it's my fault…"

"Considering your evil future self? That might be the case," Tucker said.

"No," I said. "Whoever that was destroying everything isn't Danny, as far as I'm concerned, that thing is just a monster using what was once my brother's ghost."

"So what should we do now?" Tucker asked.

I looked around before noticing something, a statue… It was a statue of Mom, Dad, Jazz, Tucker and Sam. There was a separate statute of Mr. Lancer nearby. There were words carved in at the bottom that said 'Gone but not Forgotten'. Wait… I felt my stomach growing queasy as I backed away from the statue and turned to Tucker, Sam and Danny, who were looking around at the ruined city themselves.

"Guys," I called, getting their attention. "You might want to take a look at this."

"What is- hey! Is that a statue of us?" Tucker said as he ran over beside me, noticing the statue.

"I don't like what those words are implying," Sam said when she came up beside me. "Are we… did… did we die in the future?"

"I _really_ don't like this," Danny said as he floated above me.

"You two, our parents, Jazz and Mr. Lancer must've died at some point, and it looks like around our time seeing how the statue has you guys the same age as you are now," I said.

"Is that really our future?" Tucker was looking pale. "I'm _definitely_ not taking the C.A.T.!"

"I don't think that matters, Tucker," I said. "We have to figure out how this happened and why."

"Well, can't you use your future visions or something?" Danny asked.

"I can't control when those visions come," I said. "And besides, we're in the future now, would I even be able to see what happened that's considered in the past?"

"You're a bunch of suicidal idiots to come here."

That voice… I turned around along with my friends to see Dustin was there. Did he follow us into the time window?

"What are _you_ doing here?" Danny demanded.

There was something about Dustin that seemed different… he seemed more… scared? He was looking around nervously, almost as if expecting something or someone to attack us at any moment. Did he know about the evil Danny?

"I could ask you three the same question," Dustin hissed at Danny. "I can't believe that meddlesome Clockwork is doing this, his time shenanigans are going to get us all obliterated."

"How do you know about Clockwork?" Danny asked.

"He was there," I said.

"What?" Danny, Tucker and Sam looked at me.

"I saw him. Dustin was there when we were in Clockwork's tower," I said.

"Yes, I was there," Dustin said. "And now I'm going to end this before it gets ugly."

"What are you going to do?" I demanded as Dustin held up his hand at us.

"I'm going to take out the problem!" Dustin hissed before shooting out a ghost ray at Danny.

"Look out!" I pushed Danny away from the attack, barely missing us both as it shot at the Mr. Lancer statue, causing it to sink into the ground.

I glared at Dustin, "What's your problem!?"

"Don't you see? Your _brother_ is the cause of this! He needs to die before his crueler, much stronger future self finds and eliminates us all!" Dustin growled.

"I'm not going to let you kill him, Dustin!" I snapped before I flew right at him and tackled the ghost boy into a building.

I heard Danny and friends calling me, but I ignored them in favor of focusing on Dustin. Dustin pushed me off him and I landed on my hands and feet.

"Do you think you're doing your brother a favor by protecting him?" Dustin hissed. "All you're doing is allowing the inevitable to happen to him. You wanted to show mercy, and killing Danny would be the greatest mercy for him, otherwise he'll turn into a killer himself and I know neither of you soft hearted idiots want that."

"No, we don't. But the future isn't set in stone," I said. "I'm not going to let you kill my brother when there could be another way."

Dustin's hands were glowing with ectoplasm and I knew I better brace myself. "Oh you think you know better? Well guess what? Sometimes you have to kill in order to get a better future!"

I felt my own ghost ray forming in my hands and formed it to try to make a shield in front of me. I was surprised at how easy it worked, a green square shield came up in front of me just as Dustin fired his ghost ray at me, and the shield easily absorbed it.

My body shivered. Something powerful was coming, I've never felt anything this strong or evil before, except for Pariah Dark, but this felt different from him.

"Get out of my way!" Dustin growled. "If I don't kill Danny right now, then we're all dead!"

* * *

Before I could reply back, I heard a blast not too far behind me as well as my brother's cry. I turned back, despite having an enemy in front of me, to see Danny trapped in a green glowing net, and… is that… Valerie…? On her hoverboard, pointing a big bazooka at Danny.

"Thought you could fool me a second time, ghost?" The woman who looked like an older Valerie hissed at Danny.

I turned back to Dustin, and he glared, "Don't say that I didn't warn you, idiot."

Before I could even retort, he phased through the road and disappeared. I didn't have time to go after him right now, I had to stop the woman I'm assuming is Valerie ten years later from destroying my brother. Sheesh, first Box Lunch, then Skulktech, then Dustin, and now Valerie, everyone's just after Danny today.

"Valerie stop!" I shouted as I came in front of my trapped brother, ready to block her attack.

"Wha-" The older Valerie looked shock before Tucker and Sam stood beside me.

"Please don't hurt him!" Sam begged.

"He's our friend!" Tucker said.

If older Valerie was shocked when she saw me, she was outright stunned at seeing Tucker and Sam.

"Sam? Tucker!? This has to be a trick, you two can't be alive!" Older Valerie said, her face still in shock.

"That's it, I'm not taking the C.A.T. period," Tucker groaned.

"The C.A.T., that was the last time I saw you two alive… there was a big explosion at the Nasty Burger…" Older Valerie looked at us. "You and Sam, Danny and Andy's parents… wait, Andy? Why are you defending _him_? And… why are you…?"

"Huh?" I looked at her. I had no idea what she was going on about, but something tells me there's a future me who's still alive.

A red ghost ray blasted older Valerie before I could ask her anything, and she slide across the road… that looked painful.

"How curious," A voice… a voice that I thought I'd never hear outside of my nightmares.

I felt my chest falling into the pit of my stomach, and I felt my blood (ectoplasm?) grow cold as I slowly looked up to see something that was literally in my nightmares; an older Danny Phantom who looked like he was half Vlad Plasmius with flaming white hair.

"So… Clockwork is meddling again I see," The ghost said as he landed in front of us. I could already feel the overwhelming power from his aura, it was enough to make my stomach feel nauseous.

Tucker, Sam and Danny were all speechless, not that I could blame them. The aura of this guy's power and evil was enough to make anyone feel sick to their stomach, however I've seen this guy enough times in my nightmares that I was a little more used to it.

"... Danny?" I dared to say.

The evil Danny looked at me before laughing, "Oh Andy, I've forgotten how full of hope you used to look! But call me Dan, it has a nicer ring to it than 'Danny'."

Since I was in front of Danny, I couldn't see his reaction to this, but I can pretty much guarantee he's not liking what he's seeing right now.

"What… _happened_ to you?" I asked, seeing how I was the only one in our group talking right now.

"Why should I bother explaining it to you? After all…" Dan smirked, whether it was at me or Danny who was behind me I wasn't sure. "... It's bound to happen with your Danny soon."

Then to my horror, Dan's hands were glowing, powering up a deadly ghost ray. "Or I could just speed up the process now, that would be fun."

I grabbed Tucker and Sam's arms and pulled them behind me, they both let out a surprised yelp as I stood protectively in front of them, glaring at Dan.

"Don't you dare!" I growled.

"Oh, like you could stop me, my weak little brother?" Dan's grin was so wide it almost threaten to split his face. "This will be even more entertaining than I thought."

I quickly raised up an ecto shield just as Dan fired his red ghost ray at us. I made sure Tucker and Sam were still behind me, hopefully trying to get Danny out of the net. The ghost rays were far stronger than I thought, because my shield was already starting to crack. I put more energy into the shield, pouring as much energy as I could from my core, but I was starting to feel tired. My body was aching for me to stop, but I couldn't let up, because once I do the shield will shatter and we'll all be blasted.

I could hear Dan laughing as he continued firing his ghost ray, "This is just too easy. You're nowhere near as frustrating as your future self is! I'm not even breaking a sweat."

This is bad, I can't hold on much longer… I was shaking, my body was trembling from having to hold the shield from such power.

"Andy!" I heard my friends yelling from behind me.

"You… you… gotta… run…" I barely managed to croak. "Run… now…! I… I can't… hold it…"

There was a blast sound, and the ghost ray stopped firing. I immediately let down the cracked shield and fell on my hands and knees. I was exhausted, I felt like I could pass out. My head was spinning, and I noticed a ring of light passed me. Oh… I must've used up so much energy into that shield that my body returned to my human self. I looked up to see what hit Dan, and saw it was older Valerie. She was on her hoverboard again, pointing the bazooka at Dan, who was coming up from one of the crumbled buildings.

"Seems even the past is coming up to try and defeat you," Valerie said casually.

Dan gave a glare before he flew up and fired another ghost ray at her. She dodged while on her hoverboard.

"Andy… we have to get out of here," I felt someone pulling me up to my feet, and I could see it was Sam.

"Got it!" I heard Tucker yell in triumph, and I'm guessing he managed to get Danny out of the net.

"Andy, are you alright?" I heard Danny asked as Sam helped me turn around.

"Fine… just… exhausted," I answered, trying to catch my breath.

"We have to get out of here, dude, or that ghost is going to vaporize us!" Tucker yelled frantically.

"We can't just leave Valerie to deal with him," Danny protested, looking up worriedly.

"And what are _we_ going to do?" Sam asked. "We're no match for a ghost that powerful!"

"We have to do something!" Danny yelled.

Valerie was firing torpedoes at Dan, but he easily dodged by duplicating himself before coming together and grabbed Valerie's hands.

"Valerie!" I found myself yelling before reaching into my core and transforming into my phantom form again.

Danny and I flew at Dan before I could even think, and we fired our ghost rays at him. This caught Dan by surprise as both of our rays hit him from behind, forcing him off of Valerie.

"You guys are from the past, aren't you?" Valerie said to us. "In that case, you better get out of here, now!"

* * *

_Dan came up from behind Valerie and blasted her with his ghost ray before either of us could stop him._

_Dan grinned at me before he said, "Perhaps I should kill you now before you become a thorn in my side."_

_I grabbed Danny and tried to make a run for it, but I felt a searing pain behind me. It hurts so much… I think I might… just… faint…_

* * *

I blinked and was talking with Valerie. Was that a future vision?

"Did you hear me? You two need to leave!" Valerie shouted.

I saw Dan coming up from behind, and rushed forward. "Look out!" And I tackled her to the ground, barely dodging that ghost ray.

Dan turned and fired another ghost ray. I grabbed Valerie and flew away from the shot.

"Andy, put me down," Valerie said calmly. "I can handle it from here."

I looked at her, but knew better than to argue. This Valerie knew what to do. I let go of her and she clicked her heels, summoning her hoverboard.

Danny flew around us before floating next to me, "You're going down!"

Dan laughed before he said, "You three actually believe you stand a chance? Oh please."

Dan smirked as he held his hand in the opposite direction, "Hero types are easily manipulated once you put them in the right situation."

* * *

_Dan fired his ghost ray, and I saw Danny diving forward, yelling, "TUCKER! SAM!"_

_Danny flew in front of the ghost ray to protect our friends, but he got blasted into the ground._

* * *

I gasped when I saw Dan just firing his ghost ray. I acted quickly and threw an ecto ball at his ghost ray, hoping to cancel it out since I don't know how to put shields on other people yet. The ghost ray collided with the ecto ball and caused an explosion. I had to shut my eyes from the smoke and debris.

"Looks like you're going to have to try a little harder than that," I heard Valerie say, and she was probably talking to Dan.

I rubbed my eyes to try to get them open as quickly as possible, seeing Dan already coming at us. He created three solid clones and each of them were going to fight us. I didn't know if I'm fighting the real one or a clone, but he's still just as dangerous. I flew back and summoned my Plasma Rod, before swinging it at Dan. I couldn't see what Valerie or Danny were doing, but I'm hoping they're okay. I'm probably the weakest one here as I have the least amount of experience.

Dan flew through my rod and grabbed my arm. I hissed as he sent jolts of electricity into my arm, it felt like knives were cutting their way into my veins, it hurts too much for me to concentrate and go intangible. I let out a scream as I tried to kick him. My foot did managed to hit his leg, but it didn't seem to faze him at all.

When I managed to open my eyes again, everything around me was spinning… no wait, I think I'm the one who's spinning. Dan was spinning me before he released my arm and I was sent flying. Ugh… I hit something hard, which I'm assuming is a building or a really big rock. I had forgotten I used up a lot of my powers earlier, and this cost me.

My body reverted back to my human form without my say, and I fell on my knees. I was too weak to transform again.

"Andy!" I heard my friends yelling.

I looked up to see Dan flying at me. I gasped just before he was blasted away by Valerie's bazooka. She flew in front of me and said, "I told you to get out of here. If you stay any longer he'll kill you."

Tucker and Sam rushed over to me.

"Andy, dude are you okay?" Tucker asked in concern.

"You took a pretty big hit back there," Sam said in concern.

"I'm fine…" I answered. "I just used up a lot of energy earlier."

I saw Danny trying to fly to us, but Dan grabbed him by the leg and threw him to the other side before the evil ghost grinned evilly at us.

* * *

_Dan released the Ghostly Wail. It was loud and powerful, and I couldn't even move. I heard the buildings falling around us, glass shattering and rocks falling on us._

* * *

"Run!" I screamed. "RUN NOW!"

But there wasn't anything I could do to prevent this vision… or can I? Dan took a deep breath, and without really thinking, I launched myself at Tucker and Sam, grabbing their Time Medallions and yanking them off before they could have a say in the matter.

"Andy, what-?" They looked at me in shock before they disappeared in a flash of light, back to our own time period.

As soon as they disappeared, those green sound waves coming from Dan's mouth hit me and Valerie hard. My ears and head was flooded by that screeching wail, it was hard for me to think. I tried to cover my ears, but it barely did any good. I could feel the area around me trembling, glass shattered, buildings were collapsing. Valerie and I are going to get crushed at this rate.

I felt something grab me, but I couldn't see who or what it was, my head was hurting from the Ghostly Wail and I couldn't keep my eyes open. I felt something tingle before all went deathly quiet…

* * *

**DarkFoxKit: I decided not to keep you guys waiting too terribly long for the next update. Just don't expect the next one to be as quick. ^^' Anyways, time to answer the reviews.**

**spatterson: Well here's the update.**

**Auguste the clown: Yup, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint.**

**Barely Existent: Here's the next one.**

**sjsreader: It's always fun to have your characters point out the cartoon mindsets. XD There are a lot of fun ideas I have for this movie, now it's just a matter of executing them.**

**Blue: You should probably rewatch the movie then, although it's more of a two parter than a movie. Always happy to see you so excited. XD**

**Andy: Hi, nice to see you again Blue. And yes, I have seen Danganronpa, it really solidifies why I think teddy bears are _evil_! And anyways, my favorite character? It would either be Makoto or Hinata. They both remind me of myself in a way and I can easily relate to them, especially being a normal person among super talented people. And DarkFoxKit is following the anime, so she's pretty much making me watch it with her. ... A crush? H-hey! I do not! Nor am I a cute dork! *pouts***

**OMNISENSE95: Present Andy or Future Andy? I guess you mean present Andy. Well he's had enough of freaking out, so he's going to take matters into his own hands.**

**Lizzie2145: Yeah, but I'm trying not to make too many more Undertale references. I've calmed down a bit from it.**

**ZAFT Prime: Okay, I guess. ^^' Thanks for liking it. :) I don't like how it determines a person's future either, I think it's really stupid. I don't even know why schools think it's even necessary to stress their students out so much over it.**

**Joltik12: ... Uh... you're talking to Andy or me here? And I personally like Frosslass as a Ghost type, though I don't usually use Ghost types on my team. Not because I don't like them, but because by the time I find one, I already have a full team. And well actually, the ironic thing is Andy did try that stunt from before he became a half ghost himself, so that's why he knows it wouldn't work. ^^' And the plural for Andy? It's just a name, so there shouldn't be a plural, but I guess it would be more like Andys.**

**Andy: What!? Why would I kiss Valerie? And hello! Valerie's got a big revenge grudge on the Phantom brothers, Danny because of what happened with the whole job firing lab incident, and his brother by association! I think telling her I have ghost powers is like trying to shake a wasp nest! And... I'm smart? Well that's good to know. ... You would shrink and hug me until I die? Why? *raises an eyebrow. Ugh... Fox doesn't turn people into plushies, her other muse Mew does, and she's not here.**

**DarkFoxKit: You've read this and the prequel 10 times? ... Maybe you should talk to someone. ^^' But hey, I'm flattered to know you love my books so much you've reread the whole thing so many times. XP**

**Luna Lillyth: O.O' Scary.**

**PrincessDragon96: I'm glad to know an update lifted your spirits a little bit. :D I hope things get better for you soon. I can't stand the heat myself.**

**Andy: Hey, it's good to be back, I guess. My brother could be a Treeko or Charmander? Interesting. I could use him as my Kanto or Hoenn starter!**

**Mana: Admittedly that is a pretty funny scene. XD Meeting Dan seems to be on everyone's waiting list. ^^' Yeah, being an author is tough, especially when writer's block hits you. It's only too bad that we'll never get to see how the parents would actually help them, like there could've been an episode where their dad would mess everything up like how Jazz used to, only he's much more stubborn about it, while Maddie tries to come up with inventions to help her son and maybe even have him volunteer to get 'checkups' so she could study his ghost powers without dissecting him.**

**Andy: I'll be fine, but dang that was a migraine!**

**Andy's Fangirl: Nah, nobody could replace future Vlad.**

**Andy: If you asked me that when I was still freaking out over my powers, then the answer would've been 'heck yes I would!', but now, I think maybe it's good I have these powers. At least now I can actually help my brother when he really needs it.**

**DarkFoxKit: If he did go back in time and stopped the incident, well a lot of things could happen. But I guess the likely thing that would happen is that Andy wouldn't get his powers and the rest of the series have him as a normal human boy trying to help Danny along with Tucker and Sam.**

**leslidannyphantom: Yup! People just wanna know more about Andy so I let them ask him what they wanna ask. And of course Skulltech would, I think he knows a bit more about time travel than one would think, also neat and cute drawing. :)**

**Andy: Err... thanks? Although I'm far from perfect. ^^' Actually I like all four of those you just listed, I can't just pick a favorite. But I guess if I had to go with one... maybe chocolate. And as for your question... either try to survive until someone saves me or eventually go mad myself.**

**BLINIX: Yeah, he's here.**

**Anime lover 3593: Heh, I know that feeling. Rereading a story you enjoy but skip to the chapters you want to read. Well Skulltech is more aware of time travel and he developed technology to combat against ghosts or people who can use temporal powers like Andy or Clockwork, though Clockwork could still overpower him if he wanted to. As for is future Andy a threat to them or not, well let's just say it was never stated that future Andy wasn't a threat to him.  
I haven't looked at the crossover in a while, mostly because I'm focusing on Child of Mew at the moment, but thanks for the encouragement.**

**Andy: Well it's more of because I either forget or it's just really hard to bring up the subject. Can you imagine trying to tell your mother that her very close friend and sister just died? It may be important to tell her, but it's not easy. And as for who has it worth... I suppose that's open for debate. But if you ask me, I think my brother does since he has a hero complex and seeing that he turned evil... twice, that's gotta be a big blow to his self esteem**.

**DarkFoxKit: Yeah... *looks at Andy with a smirk***

**Andy: ... I don't like the way you're looking at me.**

**DarkFoxKit : Well folks, we hope to hear from you soon. *Still smirking at the nervous Andy.***


	37. Chapter 37: Future Andy

**DarkFoxKit: Hey readers. Sorry I'm being slow again. I've been working a lot on Child of Mew, The RESET Warfare and A Cold Reality that I haven't had time to work on We Are Phantoms lately. Please try to bear with me and be patient. This would be a lot easier if I was in a Danny Phantom, but sadly I'm not. Now I do plan on updating more, however I ask that you all be patient with me for the time being.**

**Andy: You never did say you were through with the hiatus.**

**DarkFoxKit: No, I wasn't, but I didn't want to let the fans down. They've been looking forward to this for a while.**

**Andy: You shouldn't force yourself. If you force yourself, the story won't turn out as good as it could've been had you wrote it with passion.**

**DarkFoxKit: *sigh* I know.**

**Andy: Maybe you should take a break from working on your other stories for the time being then.**

**DarkFoxKit: Yeah, I need to make time for this one.**

**Andy: Oh, sorry about that readers, we know you were expecting a funnier AN, but this is just to tell you DarkFoxKit here has been running herself ragged lately. But she does it because she cares about you guys, so try to support her any way you can.**

**DarkFoxKit: Don't say that, now they'll think I'm just saying this for their reviews. Which I'm not, I just want to make sure you guys understand why I've been slow lately.**

**Andy: What's wrong with a little support? Fine, you self conscious fox.**

**DarkFoxKit: They've been showing me support. And I appreciate it. I just hate to ask them to be patient with me because I want them to be able to enjoy the story without having to wait so long. Speaking of which, you guys go ahead and read the chapter now.**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Future Andy**

When everything went quiet and I heard nothing but breathing, I slowly began to open my eyes. When I did I saw I was in what appears to be my own house…? It was a lot messier here, almost looked abandoned. Valerie was there too, but she didn't seem quite as surprised.

"What…? How'd we get here?" I asked.

"Cutting it a little close there, don't you think?" Valerie said to nobody in particular… I think.

"Huh?" I blinked at her.

"You might as well come out, nothing happened to Dan when he came in contact with his past self," Valerie said nonchalantly.

"What?" Now that sentence intrigued me, because it could mean several things, but the most logical thing to believe is that she's talking to a future me.

I noticed someone coming from behind the kitchen wall, the person was about the same height as Valerie if not a little taller, he wore similar pants to mine, and he also wore a dark blue coat. He had his hood up, so it was a little hard to see his face, but I have no doubt who this is.

"You…" I said, feeling both amazed and awkward.

The figure pulled down their hood, revealing their face. It still shocked me to see my own face on him even knowing who he was. It's one thing to know something, it's another to actually see it. His face looked like mine, the same eyes and hair style, he just looked more… mature than I do.

"Heh… I didn't think I'd finally meet my past self face to face," he said.

"You say that like you knew this would happen," I said.

"I know Clockwork personally, you think this wouldn't happen eventually? Besides, this isn't technically our first meeting." he smiled.

It isn't? The future Andy must've noticed my confused look, because he gave a chuckle before he said, "Do you remember those dreams of Dan? And those voices you'd hear in your head occasionally?"

Realization hit me like a truck, "That was all you?"

Future Andy nodded, "Yes, it was."

"But why? A-and… _how_?" I asked, feeling confused.

"My temporal powers are different from yours, and I was also struck by an incident with a Time Medallion when I was fighting with Dan," he answered. "It made me lose my ghost side, but I gained more control over my temporal powers. Because of this, I'm able to communicate with you via dreams or when your future visions kick in as they are links between the past and future. My actual temporal power is the ability to stop time on those around me, though I can't hold that forever."

"Andy," Valerie spoke up, catching both my and my future self's attention. "Uh… my Andy, so you saved us with your time stopping powers, right?"

"Yup," he nodded.

"Did you know that your brother from the past, back when he was innocent and a hero, is here?" Valerie asked.

"You basically just told me he was when you said Dan came in contact with his past self," he answered.

"Wait… so you know about us being half ghosts?" I asked Valerie.

"I only found out a few weeks ago," she answered. "Your future self here told me everything when Dan killed my father and almost destroyed Fenton Works."

"Wait, you mean Dan's been here for a few weeks?" I asked.

"Yes, he's taking his time on destroying everything and hunting down everyone," Future Andy said. "He wants to drag out the fun I guess, and we've been trying to slow him down. But nothing we do will stop him, this present is pretty much doomed."

"I'm tired of your give up attitude, there's always a way!" Valerie snapped at him.

"Yes, there is," he said. "And I'm looking at him."

"What? Y-you mean me?" I frowned.

"Well in a sense," he said. "More specifically I mean the only real way to change this future is to change the past. I've been trying to send warnings to you whenever I could to try and prevent the disaster that turned our brother into this destructive demon, but he still exist… so evidently I've failed."

"You said this happened after the C.A.T. right? Maybe there's still time to stop it," I said. "And Danny won't- wait… Danny! He's still out there with Dan!"

"I wouldn't worry about your brother," Future Andy said. "Dan won't kill him, if he did then he'll cease to exist."

"So what are we going to do?" Valerie asked.

"I'd say the best thing we _can_ do right now is sending my past self back to his own timeline," Future Andy said. "As he is now, Dan would rip him to shreds and I won't exist anymore. Perhaps he could still stop the disaster that brought this future in the first place."

"And how are we going to do that?" Valerie asked.

"Simple; take off the medallion he's wearing on his neck. It's what's keeping him tethered to this time period," Future Andy said, pointing at the Time Medallion around my neck.

"But what about Danny?" I asked. "I rather he came back with me."

"Don't you worry about Danny, I'll make sure my… your… brother makes it back safely," Future Andy said. "You have to go back and make sure the disaster never strikes."

"... The Nasty Burger… that's where it happens, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes," Future Andy nodded. "You'll have to go back and see if you can stop it. Leave your brother in my hands, okay? I'll make sure he gets back safely."

I took the Time Medallion in my hand, should I really leave it up to my future self? He's me, but it looks like he's been through hell .

Future Andy gave me a sad smile. I looked at him before he said, "Take care of yourself, and your brother, always cherish what you have."

Future Andy took his hand off my forehead before he took my Time Medallion and slipped it off my neck.

"See you in another time, preferably a more peaceful one, Andy," Future Andy said as everything around me began to get disoriented.

When I was able to open my eyes again, I found myself standing in the living room, only it was much cleaner. I looked around before looking out the window, the town wasn't in ruin, and I think I can hear Mom and Dad doing stuff in their lab again. Yup, I'm definitely in the present. I think I better go find Tucker and Sam and see if we can stop the Nasty Burger explosion, I just hope my future self will be able to get my brother back here in one piece.

Then the door opened.

* * *

I hope my past self can stop Dan before it's too late. "Come on, Val, we've got a young hero to save."

"You've become such a risk taker in these past ten years. I remember when you used to get paranoid over everything," Valerie said while rolling her eyes, but I could see a slight smile on her face.

"When things goes to hell like this, you really can't afford to lose your mind over every little thing," I said with a bitter tone.

"Yeah… so how are we going to save your past brother from his evil future self? I don't think he'd kill him because if he did then he'd cease to exist… and so would we," Valerie said.

"Ah yes, time shenanigans, don't you just love it?" I frowned. "It's too bad that if this timeline ceases to be, so would we. But I don't care, I don't want to live in a future like this."

Valerie nodded, "Me neither. That ghost took everything away from me! My home, my family, everything… we're pretty much all that's left now."

"Then we better make it count," I said. "Let's hurry before Dan gets the idea to use Danny's Time Medallion to go back in time."

Valerie activated her hoverboard. I jumped on it behind her and we took off. I looked around to try and find my brother… both of them. It wasn't hard to find them, because the powerful aura both past and present Danny exhibit was by the Nasty Burger.

"There," I pointed.

Valerie landed a few feet away so they wouldn't hear us coming.

I took the lead and tried to get in closer while keeping close to the ground. I could see my past brother Danny was still unconscious, but he was tied up with ecto strings that he wouldn't be able to break out of as human or ghost.

Dan was nearby. Just seeing him gave me the chills, he was not only powerful but scary in other ways. He was insane yet intelligent, he wants nothing more than destruction yet he can reason. He's not only strong but he's smart, which makes him a very dangerous enemy.

I wasn't sure how I was going to get smaller Danny out of this without some kind of fight, and us being the losing team, being broken out… that is until Danny started waking up.

"Ugh… what…?" I stayed hidden and gestured Valerie to keep her head down. "Mom…? Dad?"

Danny must've seen the statues of our deceased family and friends. I don't know why they're all together while Mr. Lancer got his own statue.

"Where's the Nasty Burger?" He asked himself before turning around, seeing it in rubble.

You know, I'm surprised Danny didn't ask why he's tied up or tried to break out of it, I mean that's what I and any other sensible person would do. I guess he's too shocked seeing the statue of his friends and family as memorials and all.

Dan decided to make his presence known to his past self as he walked up to the fallen sign of the Nasty Burger, "Strange how overheating some condiments could ruin your whole future."

Danny looked down at himself, "Where's the Time Medallion?"

I would've asked why he'd tie me up for, but I guess the Time Medallion thing was a valid question too. After all if he didn't have it on him then how is he still in this time period?

"I fused it inside you," Dan answered. "Nice huh? It's unreachable for you whether you're ghost or human, which means you can't go back in your own time."

Now that's disturbing. Wouldn't Danny feel the cold metal of the Time Medallion inside his body? That would be very uncomfortable. Where did Dan put it and how far inside? Must be pretty deep if Danny himself wouldn't be able to reach it without help.

"It doesn't matter if I go back or not, I'll never turn into you, _never_!" Danny snapped.

"Of course you will." Dan smirked as rings of light appeared on his torso and split horizontally.

I hadn't seen that kind of transformation in years, I remember when he first used it to trick Valerie and me.

Dan turned into his human form… his 14 year old self. To this day I still didn't know if he was able to transform to look like his past human self or if this was his human self before he killed him and turned his corpse into his puppet that he use to look human. That was a really dark thought, so I prefer to think of this as a transformation.

Danny himself looked really shocked, not that I blame him, I would be too.

"It's only a matter of time," Dan said in his older voice that didn't sound right with his younger self.

"Andy if we're going to save your past brother, we should move now," Valerie whispered to me.

I nodded to her, I could see Dan was already opening the portal to the Ghost Zone. It was time to move in.

"Then it's time to vaporize you, ghost!" Valerie shouted, getting Dan's attention.

Dan looked at her in shock before she blasted him with her bazooka. I ran over to my past brother and grabbed onto the ecto rope that had him tied up.

"Y-you…?" Danny looked at me, completely surprised. "A… Andy…?"

"No time to talk, let's get out of here," I said urgently.

The ropes were too strong and too tight, I'll have to carry him. I grabbed onto Danny and lifted him bridal style. Danny yelped in shock as I carried him away.

"Keep him distracted, Val!" I yelled to my partner.

"What's going on? Are you really my brother?" Danny asked, still in shock.

"Yes and no," I answered.

I could hear blasts being thrown in the sky. I knew Valerie was fighting against Dan. I want to help her, but I have to get Danny to safety. After that I'll have to figure out a way to remove the Time Medallion from inside of him… that's going to get messy.

* * *

I was heading towards what used to be Casper High when a leg, that's right a leg, came out of the ground and I had no time to react before I tripped over it. I gave a surprised yelp as I fell to the sidewalk and dropped Danny in the process.

"Ow! What the?" Danny groaned.

I got to my hands to look at what I just tripped over and… what the? A ghost came out, but it wasn't like the other ghosts from the Ghost Zone and it wasn't Dan either. This ghost looked to be around teenager age and looked almost human if it weren't for the green skin and red eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" The ghost kid said. "Trying to save this kid? He's the one who's responsible for this future! Don't be an idiot and kill him while you still have the chance!"

I glared at this ghost kid, "You're… Dustin, right? What makes you think I'll kill my own brother in cold blood?"

"IDIOT! You said it yourself; your brother is dead. You might as well kill him now to save yourself the trouble of facing his far stronger counterpart!" Dustin snapped hotly. "He's tied up, he can't do anything! Kill him now before Dan finds you!"

"I'm not killing Danny. My own brother may be dead, but this Danny's still alive and himself. It would be wrong to kill an innocent person, and even though I hate Dan, I still love Danny," I said calmly.

"Ugh! You haven't changed, you are still the merciful idiot that you were ten years ago!" Dustin growled. "Fine, if you won't end it then I will!"

I stood in front of Danny as Dustin summoned his swords.

"Stay back," I hissed. "If you fight me here, you'll draw Dan's attention to yourself, and I know you don't want that."

"No, I don't, but if I can strike at the boy's heart faster than Dan can get to me then that's all that matters!" Dustin snapped. "You've seen how terrible this life is for both humans and ghosts, why would you let the very _thing_ that destroyed everything and everyone, to live? The longer he's kept the alive the more you risk Dan finally killing you off and destroying the world for good."

"No!" Danny shouted from behind me. "I promise I won't turn into that!"

"As if we could believe _you_!" Dustin snapped at him. "The fact that Dan still exist means that you'll turn into him despite your petty promise!" Then he turned his glare back to me. "Andy, you've been suffering yourself all these years because of what your brother's done, why not take revenge on his weaker, younger self while you still can? It would be justice after all, nobody would blame you."

I could hear Danny taking a sharp intake of air.

"I already told you; I'm not killing Danny. The fact that he's here at all proves that Clockwork has a plan to fix this terrible future, a future that never should've come to be," I said. "I still remember that peaceful future I saw back when Danny was corrupted by the power in Freakshow's orb… a future that was unfortunately erased because of what happened with the Nasty Burger. Even though it's too late for me, I intend to bring back that future for my own past self even at the cost of my own life and existence. Heck I've risked it once before, what's it matter if I did again? Besides, I don't really have anything left to lose at this point anyways."

"That so-called peaceful future you saw was only an illusion! It was just a dream brought onto you because of how pathetically hopeless you were!" Dustin snapped angrily. "Don't waste your time on an illusion! Kill him now and this future will be erased anyways! You could live a much better future without that boy!"

Danny was being very quiet.

I couldn't help but give a chuckle, "You know it's funny… I used to think the same way with Danny being better off without me. After all, I did screw up time and space more than once, and I didn't deserve a second chance. If I'm going to kill off Danny because of his own mistake, that would make me a hypocrite and I might as well kill myself while I'm at it."

"I don't care about how you feel! Just take out Danny or we're all dead either way!" Dustin shouted before running at me with those swords.

"Look out!" Danny yelled.

I shoved my hand in front and stopped Dustin in time. His body was frozen, and I threw him a few good feet away.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Danny asked. "And not even in your ghost form?"

I turned back to him. The innocent look in his blue eyes made me steal my determination to save him from this fate.

I picked him up and head on into the school, hoping Valerie managed to escape from Dan. Once I was inside the abandoned building, I placed Danny down next to the lockers.

"I don't have a ghost form anymore," I told my past brother. "I've lost my ghost powers eight years ago."

"What?" Danny stared at me. "Y-you did? But then how did you do that thing where you telekineticed Dustin away like that?"

"That wasn't telekinesis, that was my temporal power," I said. "It's something I've always had after the whole Halfa era fiasco even as a human. There is one other power I got to keep despite not having ghost powers anymore, but let's hope I don't have to use it."

"... Andy… did I… really do all of this?" Danny asked me.

I could see the innocence yet horror in his eyes. It was so different from Dan yet exactly how I remembered who Dan used to be. It almost made me want to cry.

"... No… you are dead," I said, making him cringe a bit. "That thing is just a demon that was the result of a terrible accident."

"... Andy… could you please tell me how this happened?" Danny said.

I frowned and wondered if it was a good idea to tell him… eh, why the heck not?

* * *

"... It was ten years ago… dating back to about your present. It was after the C.A.T., Mr. Lancer called our parents to meet him at the Nasty Burger… Our parents, Jazz, Tucker and Sam were all there. A heater or something might've been too close to the spicy sauce, because the entire Nasty Burger exploded. Only you and I survived because we instinctively went intangible, but everyone else weren't so lucky… Since we didn't have anywhere else to go, other than our irritable aunt in Arkansas, we decided to live with Vlad. Vlad actually isn't so bad once you get to know him. He's been nothing but kind and supportive since we've lost everyone."

Danny stared at me, but I continued as I tried to untie the ecto ropes. Dan sure knew how to make this impossible to untie for a human.

"If it means anything, they didn't suffer any pain before death. I wish the same could be said for us. Their deaths affected us in different ways, both negative," I continued.

"How so?" Danny asked.

"I began drowning myself in research about ghosts and how our powers work, doing everything I can to ignore my own emotions. You, however, fell into depression," I said. "I knew I should've done something, anything to help you out of the dark hole, but I didn't. I was too busy trying to ignore my own feelings to care about yours. I left you to rot in your own despair, because I was too afraid to talk to you and face my own despair."

"So… what happened?"

I gave a sigh as I gave up on trying to untie the stupid ecto ropes. I hated myself for what happened between me and my own brother.

"... Well… after a while, your depression finally got the best of you… I guess most of it was my fault since I locked my own emotions away. You told Vlad you wanted him to remove your emotions. You didn't want to lock them away like I did because you knew you'd still be bitter and cold. You wanted to live a carefree life without human emotion weighing you down. So you asked Vlad to remove your ghost half from your human half…" I stopped here. This part is what became really dark and messy, and to this day I still couldn't get over how terrified Danny looked before…

"So… he did it?" Danny asked, looking in concern, probably noticing my guilty face.

I put my hands over my face to wipe it before I said, "Oh he did it alright… I still can't believe he actually took such a dangerous request. He used these Ghost Gauntlets that phases through human skin. He used it to grab onto your core, where your ghost half resided. As soon as he pulled it out… well, I'm still not entirely sure what happened to this day, but I assumed your ghost half felt like he was under some kind of attack because he shoved Vlad away. Soon after, he grabbed onto the Ghost Gauntlets himself and pulled the ghost half out of Vlad. And after he did, he flew into Vlad's ghost to overshadow him, but… well… something about your pure ghost halves began to connect and the two fused together. I can only assume this happened because both of your ghost halves were missing the other halves and they naturally tried to replace it with each other. The two transformed into what you see now as Dan. I was there to see your human half shivering in the corner just as Dan… well… let's just say things got much worse without your human half after that."

"... I see…" Danny looked down.

"Listen, it's not your fault. Dan is not you, I don't see him as the same person as you are," I said. "He killed you as far as I'm concerned."

Danny sighed, "So what should we do now? I can't exactly go back home to my timeline if I can't get the Time Medallion out of me!"

"Do you remember those Ghost Gauntlets I told you about?" I asked.

Danny blinked at me, "What about them?"

"Vlad still has those," I said. "I can take you back to his place and with his help we can get you untied and remove the Time Medallion."

"Wait, Vlad? He's still alive?" Danny asked in shock.

I nodded to him, "Yes. I still live with him, even though I travel alone. But if we're to reach him, we'll have to use the Ghost Zone. It's shorter than having to walk there, and it'll keep us hidden from Dan."

"The Ghost Zone?" Danny blinked. "But how will we get there?"

I opened up my old locker and dug into it. "I've kept some of the more powerful ghost inventions my parents made before their demise. Vlad's been helping me upgrade some of these for different uses. Ah, here we go."

I took out a bazooka-like device.

"How's a bazooka going to help?" Danny asked.

"It looks like a bazooka, but it's been reconstructed," I said. "It can open a portal into the Ghost Zone."

I shot the bazooka in front of us, turning into a green portal.

"Now the ghosts in the Ghost Zone may try to hunt you down," I said as I put the bazooka down. "So try not to get separated from me while we're in there."

"Got it," Danny said nervously.

I grabbed onto him before jumping into the portal. This is going to be one hectic ride.

* * *

**sjsreader: Hah, I like how you worded that about 'heroic Andy'. XD What were Tucker and Sam supposed to say? 'OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALMOST DIDN'T EXIST!' Doesn't really seem appropriate in the situation they're in right now. I suppose they could've said something more, but they were in shock about it, and they wanted to know what's going on presently than focus on what could've happened but didn't. Come to think of it, Andy hasn't spent a lot of time around Tucker and Sam... maybe I should fix that.**

**OMNISENSE95: I guess you found out.**

**spatterson: Yeah, hopefully we'll get there soon.**

**Blue: Um... I never said we were back to weekly updates. So sorry to disappoint you. I'm surprised not a lot of people have tried to guess what Dustin's role is. And well, finally Future Andy comes in. XP I haven't been able to focus on the crossover since I've been doing three other stories right now, but no I haven't heard about Journal 3 being released. I haven't seen it anywhere. But someone seems pretty excited for it. ^^'**

**Andy: W-wah? Hey! Stop calling me a cute dork! DX**

**Auguste the clown: I wonder what you'll be expecting this chapter then? Meeting Future Vlad?**

**BLINIX: Yeah, I think Dan is really OP, or at least in a lot of fanfiction he is. In the show he was pretty dang powerful, which makes sense since he's a fusion between Vlad Plasmius and Danny Phantom, which makes me wonder... why doesn't anyone say Vlad was evil? Dan is a mix of both. The Observants and even Clockwork just say it's Danny.**

**Luna Lillyth: Yeah, it's really the darkest the series have ever gotten and it's a shame they never continued it. The show was cancelled before Dan could return, which is a big slap in the face when you watch the end of The Ultimate Enemy, knowing it will never happen.**

**Andy's Fangirl: Dan knows a lot about Future Andy and vice versa. And as you can see, Future Andy explained his situation to present Danny.**

**GhostWriter008: I don't do crossovers with my ANs. ^^' It would be too long then, maybe even become a story itself. Dustin does seem to be pretty involved, but why? :3**

**Andy: What? Why would... *pales* No! NO! NO! NO! I will NOT become Bearbert! How could you even say such a thing?**

**leslidannyphantom: Thank you. Dustin's really not happy with Andy right now. XD**

**Andy: What? I'm not awesome... And I don't really have a favorite music, I just like hearing what I like to hear. Singing? Me? I don't sing. I don't think Danny sings either.**

**DarkFoxKit: What about the time you sung a parody of Hellfire?**

**Andy: That doesn't count! And why would Ember ever let me sing a duet? She even says she doesn't do duets herself! DX**

**Mana: Yeah, that does seem to be the typical teenage reaction to a cool power when watching TV. But I'd like to go with that Danny's trying to cope with himself, not liking the idea that he'll be evil in the future and destroying cities. Future Dustin?  
I suppose it would be, but I rather not. ^^' I don't really want to get into Dan's POV myself.  
That's a nice theory, but Dustin doesn't really care enough for Andy to risk doing that.  
Yeah, I decided to research it myself so I can put a fitting personality for Future Box Ghost.  
Well Maddie might be more competent, Jack on the other hand... yeah, it'll be another Jazz incident but probably worse. ^^'**

**ZAFT Prime: Andy by himself can't prevent the future, but that doesn't mean he'll be alone. Fan art? Oooh, Andy's getting more fan art. c:**

**Cinnabon6: Thank you. Your kind words really made my day. Actually what inspired me to do an OC like this is another fanfiction in the Naruto fandom called Dreaming of Sunshine. The author did a great job with their OC fitting in perfectly with the canon universe. I was hoping to do the same with Andy when I created him, I'm glad to know I succeeded. I didn't give Andy powers in the first book because I wanted to people to like him for who he is, not what he has like most OCs. When I finished the first book, I've decided it was the right time to finally give him powers. It felt like Andy deserved it after all he's been through in the first book, and I'm happy to see the fans agree. If I had given it to him at the beginning, I'm pretty sure fans would groan a bit and say that the author's favoritism is what gave him powers. I'm very happy to know I've done a great job with Andy and I hope it'll continue to be a success. Thank you for reading and supporting the story.**

**GuneapigsplayMC: Of course I'm going to finish it, it's just taking a while because I've been doing other things right now. Why would I end it like that? And just because I haven't updated in a few weeks doesn't mean I've stopped writing it. ^^' This is why I'm asking for fans to be patient, because I'm behind in We Are Phantoms right now. I'm glad you like it and wish to see more.**

**Guest: That's the plan.**


	38. Chapter 38: Ghostly Wail

**DarkFoxKit: What's this? A new update? Yup, got a new update.**

**Andy: *was playing on a handheld.***

**DarkFoxKit: Andy, what are you doing? Don't you know it's rude to ignore people?**

**Andy: Hmm? You mean you're actually updating now?**

**DarkFoxKit: Yes.**

**Andy: Ah, okay. *Looks up from the handheld* Hey everyone. Still reading the story? Yes? Okay good. Enjoy this next one. *Goes back to the game.***

**DarkFoxKit: ... Andy! You're not Chiaki! You gotta greet the readers better than that!**

**Andy: Hey, I'm sure they're eager to get on with the story. No need to waste anymore of their time.**

**DarkFoxKit: *Sigh* Fine. Okay readers, you heard him, go and read the chapter. XP**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Ghostly Wail**

**Setting: Present**

When the door opened, I thought it was Tucker and Sam coming in to see if Danny or I made it home.

"Guys! I'm glad you're here, we need to-" I stopped when I saw who it actually was.

"Hey bro, good to see you home." It was Danny.

"Danny…? I thought you were still in the future, fighting with… yourself," I said, looking at Danny. Something just didn't feel right.

"I defeated my other self quite easily, so there's no need to worry about him anymore," Danny said. "I was just at Sam's place to play some video games with Tucker and Sam. We had some good laughs and raged against the machine."

"... Why were you playing video games? Aren't you worried about the C.A.T. tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm not worried about the C.A.T., after all I'm confident in what my future is going to be," Danny said calmly.

Danny's not worried about the C.A.T. anymore? That doesn't seem right. Even after that whole 'Back to the Future' adventure, Danny should still be freaking out about it. Why would he just suddenly want to play video games when the C.A.T. is tomorrow?

"I see… so you're not worried about it anymore," I said, trying not to sound suspicious. "Hey, so how were you able to beat your other self? From what I could see, your future self was pretty strong and intimidating."

I noticed a faint prideful smile on Danny's lips, "Yeah, he was pretty strong and intimidating, but I still handled him. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room."

I watched as he flew up and went through the ceiling. That was not Danny… at least, not my brother Danny. I don't know how, but Dan disguised himself as my human brother. Oh this is bad… if Dan's here, then what happened to my Danny?

"Andy?"

I looked up to see Jazz, and she looked pretty ticked off about something. She was holding Danny's backpack.

"Jazz… what's wrong?"

"Andy… did you know that Danny stole the test answers to the C.A.T.?" She asked me.

My stomach sunk, but I knew it was only a matter of time before she found out.

Jazz didn't give me time to answer before she said, "Mr. Lancer came to me earlier… he said that he knows Danny has the test answers, and he's giving him until the C.A.T. tomorrow to bring it back to him. If he doesn't, then… Danny will fail. And you know what I found in Danny's backpack?"

I frowned as she pulled out the folder of the C.A.T. answers to show me. "I'm going to talk to him, Andy. I think it's time I told him the truth."

"Jazz… Danny isn't quite himself right now," I said, not sure how I should tell her.

"I don't care, he needs to hear this," Jazz said as she began going up the stairs.

"Wait Jazz!" I hurried and grabbed her arm. "Please, Danny isn't-"

"Ah, Jazz, coming to talk to me again?" I froze when 'Danny' stood above the stairs, looking at us.

"Yes, I need to talk to you about cheating," Jazz said with her lecturing tone, holding up the C.A.T. answers in front of him. "Danny, don't you realize what you're doing if you go through with this?"

"That I'll be ruining my future? Please, I don't need to hear your lecture, Jazz, especially since you don't even know the half of it," 'Danny' said as he grabbed the test answers and the backpack away from Jazz.

"Jazz, maybe we should leave him alone for a bit," I said, tugging on her arm but trying not to seem too suspicious.

Jazz shook her head. Ugh, Jazz! Of all times for you to decide to be as stubborn as a mule about this, why did it have to be _now_!?

"I'm telling him, Andy," she said before looking at Danny. "Danny, I actually do know, about _everything_. I know you're… I know that you're part ghost, and that you've been using your powers to protect this town from other ghosts. I've been covering for you from Mom and Dad because I'm proud of all the good that you do… until now."

'Danny' actually looked surprised at this, "You knew?"

"I know," Jazz nodded. "And that's why I wanted to confront you about this."

"Jazz," I said. "We really need to talk."

"Heh…" 'Danny' chuckled before he looked at me. "So you figured it out, Andy? You both were always smarter than I gave you credit for. If Andy knew I was half ghost, naturally Jazz would've known too."

Before either of us could do anything, 'Danny' summoned those rings of light on his torso before they split and changed him. But this time it wasn't the ghost form I have come to known, but rather… a being from my nightmares…

"W-what?" I almost couldn't breathe. I was expecting Dan… not…

Corrupted Danny gave that wicked smile at me.

"D-Danny?" Jazz squeaked, unsure what to make of this situation.

"Hey _bro_, remember me?" Corrupted Danny smirked.

I felt like throwing up. I never thought I would see _him_ again!

"Jazz, if there was one word I could describe what to do right now… it's this…" I grabbed Jazz's arm and yelled, "_Run_!"

* * *

**Setting: Future**

"Well this is going to be a joyful ride through the Ghost Zone," I said as I held onto the past 14 year old Danny. We were floating through the Ghost Zone.

"How are we going to get to Vlad's place like this? Can you even fly around the Ghost Zone?" Danny asked.

"Unfortunately I left all my flying equipment back home," I said. "So we'll have to make do with swimming."

"Swimming?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, swimming," I said. "That's how we mortals move around in the Ghost Zone without ghost powers or a machine to fly around in."

"This is going to take a while, isn't it?" Danny grumbled.

"Don't get impatient on me now," I said.

"..." Danny sighed. "So what about Valerie? Will she be coming with us?"

I sighed at that, "... Valerie… I don't know. She may not even be alive anymore."

"What?" Danny frowned.

"She and I knew we had to bring you back to your own timeline, even if it means our deaths," I said. "Because only you can stop this from happening. If you can go back and stop the Nasty Burger from exploding or save everyone from the explosion, then this future will cease to exist, as well as everyone in it."

"Cease to exist…?" Danny looked down. "But why? Wouldn't the future just change into a different one?"

"Heh… in kid's cartoons maybe, but in reality our present have to be erased in order for the new one to exist," I answered. "But I'm fine with it, because it would mean a better future for everyone. Maybe it's my karma for not disappearing into the void the first time."

"But I didn't want you to disappear, Andy," Danny protested.

"Did you know there's a timeline where I did actually disappear?" I said. "I saw some of it myself. I wonder how different things would've been if you never had a twin brother, maybe not that different."

"Andy…"

Then a cold blue mist out of my brother's mouth. Uh-oh, looks like we've got some company.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The human brother of our enemy and his past weaker self all wrapped up in one nice little box."

I glared as I looked up at a familiar ghost, "Don't even think about it, Box Ghost."

Box Ghost had changed quite a lot over the years. He's a lot stronger now, and even creepy when he wants to be. He has a hook on his left hand and an eyepatch on his right eye. He and Dan had a few scuffles and Box Ghost sustained serious injuries, so much so that his ghost form could not recover from it. He's a lot more muscular than he was ten years ago, and he has a heart shaped tattoo on his arm with an arrow through it.

"That's the Box Ghost?" My younger past brother asked, sounding unsure and surprised.

"He's not a comedic idiot anymore if that's what you're thinking," I warned. "He's the leader of the ghost resistance here."

"Beware," Box Ghost hissed with intimidation before raising his hand and creating three cubic ectoplasm energy.

I couldn't navigate through the Ghost Zone very well like this. I pushed Danny back while Box Ghost threw those ecto cubes at me. The sharp burning pain blossomed in my chest as I was thrown back.

"Andy! I'm going ghost!" I opened my eyes in time to see Danny transformed into his ghost form, but he was still unable to really fight back or move with those ecto ropes binding him.

"Look out!" I struggled to move towards Danny and grab onto his feet… well I tried to. "Stop kicking your feet!"

"Ugh, I still can't get out of this!" Danny growled.

"It's made of ectoplasm, of course you can't get out of it!" I said.

Oh no… I see a fat but angry Ember up ahead. She held on her guitar as she glared at us. Danny noticed her too.

"What the…? What happened to Ember?" he said.

The fat Ember glared with hatred, "After you destroyed my vocal chords with that Ghostly Wail of yours, I lost everything!"

"And you also really let yourself go," I added.

Ember screeched angrily before she struck a chord on her guitar to lunge a big purple fist at us. I waved a hand over the fist, stopping it completely with my time power before moving Danny and myself out of the way before it moved again, passing us.

"Troublesome boy," I heard Box Ghost say in annoyance. "Get out of our way so we can have our revenge on this ghost boy!"

"Sorry, but I won't let you hurt my brother," I hissed, keeping Danny close to me.

"If we have to get through to you to get to him, then it'll be our pleasure. I've been waiting too long for this moment to let it go to waste."

I glared at Johnny 13. He was in a wheelchair and half bold. Dan really did a lot of damage to these ghosts, and I don't blame them for wanting to take their revenge out on his weaker past self, but I won't let them do that, not to Danny.

We were surrounded by the ghost resistance. They were all out for Danny's head. Box Ghost summoned more of his ecto cubes and Johnny 13 summoned his shadow.

"Alright, bring it on," I challenged.

"A-are you sure you can handle them? You don't have your ghost powers," Danny said in concern.

"I didn't survive this long by hiding and cowering in a cave," I said.

"And we are well aware how dangerous you can be," Skulltech said. "Which is why I'm here. We have invented a gadget that will use your own time powers against you."

"What?" That didn't sound good.

Skulltech let out some kind of weird whistling sound that was hardly noticeable.

"No! Andy!" Danny yelled in concern.

What was- I suddenly couldn't move. My entire body was frozen… by what? I wasn't hit by any stun rays or needles, what could… I was frozen in time? But how?

"Andy?" Danny poked me, but I still couldn't move.

"He's frozen in time," Skulltech said.

"Heh, the boy's too easy once you can use his own time powers against him," The Technus part said.

"And now that he's out of the way, we can deal with you." Box Ghost smiled wickedly.

I could do nothing but watch was the ghosts ganged up on Danny. I wanted to scream out for him, to help him, to do _anything_! But I couldn't. As long as Skulltech had his stupid whistle thing I was stuck. It hurt to see the brother I cared about, the brother before he became Dan, getting the ectoplasm beaten out of him from the vengeful ghosts.

"Please stop!" I heard Danny beg, which tore me up.

"Stop begging. You have no right to beg for mercy after everything you've done!" Johnny snapped.

"You are a danger to everyone you came in contact with," Skulltech hissed.

"That means your friends, your family, and more importantly, _us_," Ember added.

"But I didn't do any of that!" Danny yelled.

And he's right, this Danny is innocent. He can't be judged for something he hadn't done yet, and maybe he still may not do it. I need to help him, I've got to do something, I can't let him fight them alone! I tried to get my finger to twitch, I have to break out of this frozen temporal.

Danny screamed as he was was knocked back and hit me. I was still frozen in time, but he turned his head to look at me. He frowned, probably seeing the pain in my eyes for being so useless.

"We're going to make sure you can never cause trouble for us again," Box Ghost hissed as all the ghosts were getting ready for the final strike together.

No… no, no! Danny! I can't let them do this!

"No, stay away," Danny said as he stayed in front of me.

"And we'll get rid of that pest behind you too," Technus said.

"NO! GET AWA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-Y!" Danny screamed so loud that his voice boomed, it was so loud that it felt like my head was going to explode.

Wait, this sounds… familiar. Green sonic boom waves came out of Danny's mouth as they blew away all the ghosts in one fell swoop. If my face could pale right now, it would… that was… the Ghostly Wail. How? How did 14 year old Danny learn the Ghostly Wail? I just noticed the ecto rope around him faded away as he was using the Ghostly Wail.

I was able to move again, because he knocked Skulltech back. I'm going to have to take precaution next time so that doesn't happen again. But right now, I was more focused on Danny. He stopped to take a breath. His hair turned black and his eyes were blue. That Ghostly Wail must've taken a lot out of him, but I still wonder how was he able to use it at this early in his age? And more importantly… should I be worried? Dan's strongest ghost power is his Ghostly Wail, he used it to break down the Ghost Shield surrounding Amity Park. But if 14 year old Danny just learned it now, would that mean Dan would have early access to it? What does this mean for the timeline now?

"Whoa…" Danny looked at the ghosts in surprise. They had all been knocked out, some of them were deformed a bit from his Ghostly Wail. "Did I do that?"

"Danny…" I found myself speaking out loud.

"Andy! Are you okay?" He asked me in concern as his hair turned back to white and his eyes back to green. I guess the Ghost Zone provides him with enough ecto energy to keep him in his ghost form.

"I'm fine, but…" I looked at him. "You just did the Ghostly Wail. That's a power your future self shouldn't have gained until recently. The fact that you were able to use it just now worries me what this could mean for us."

"Oh great," Danny groaned. "Everywhere I look my evil future is smacking me in the face!"

"Now I wouldn't say that," I said. "This could also be a good thing. The Ghostly Wail is a very strong ghost power, not many ghosts can use it. I never learned it when I was still half ghost, I don't even know if I ever _could_ learn it. Regardless, if we're able to prevent this future, then this new power will serve you well as a ghost fighting hero."

Danny blinked before he nodded to me.

"Well, it seems you're free now. That Ghostly Wail must've disrupted the ecto ropes around you," I said. "Which means you can take us to Vlad's portal in no time."

"Oh yeah." Danny smiled before taking my hand. "Are you sure he can help us?"

"Yeah, but I must warn you… Vlad's not exactly all there anymore since what happened ten years ago," I said.

"He's always been a fruit loop," Danny said as he flew us across the Ghost Zone. This was much better than that slow swimming.

* * *

**Setting: Present**

I dragged Jazz out of the house with me.

"Andy! What's going on? What happened to Danny?" She asked as we kept running.

I pulled her to an alleyway, hoping it would buy us some time. I grabbed my head and rubbed my hair. If this was a bad dream, then please wake me up!

"Andy! Calm down and tell me what's wrong?" Jazz yelled as she put her hands on my shoulder.

I looked up at her, trying to calm myself down. "Jazz, that wasn't Danny… at least I don't think it was…" Could that have been Dan or was it actually Danny but corrupted again? I don't even know anymore!

"Andy, please, you have to tell me what's wrong," Jazz said gently. "What's wrong with Danny?"

"That… I think that was… look, we went into the future and met up with an evil grown up Danny, we call him Dan. Dan is apparently all ghost and can transform, I think, to look like our Danny," I answered.

Jazz raised an eyebrow before frowning, "The future…? Okay, I won't even ask how that's even remotely possible since I remember you did go through some time shenanigans before, but if that was Danny's supposedly evil future self, then why did his ghost form look so young?"

"That… that shouldn't be his ghost form…" I hesitated. It can't possibly be Corrupted Danny, he's gone, I've stopped that from ever happening. "It was bigger and muscular… this is… this other form… it _shouldn't_ exist…"

"Oh, but I do exist, bro, I'm still here as you can see."

My face felt cold as all the blood left it. I could see that familiar dark red hair, those blood red eyes, that sharp tooth and that creepy smile. He was right in front of me.

"I told you, you can't escape from me," Corrupted Danny whispered in my ear, making my entire body go fuzzy and numb.

"You're not Danny! He'd never do that to Andy!" I heard Jazz's voice snapped, and remembered she was here.

"Oh Jazz, if only you remembered what happened when I gained this much sleeker and better form back then," Corrupted Danny said to her before turning his attention back to me.

I wanted to scream, to run, to hide, to do _anything_ but stand here, but my body wouldn't move! He put his red gloved hand with those sharp claw-like nails on my cheek.

"And I meant what I said: you _will_ be mine," Corrupted Danny said.

Suddenly I felt really hot and like knives were shoved through me. I let out a scream as I was sure I was being electrocuted.

"Andy!" I heard Jazz scream out for me.

NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN AGAIN! Please! I can't be the last human on Earth again! I can't let Corrupted Danny turn me into a corrupted half ghost! I have to… I have to fight back! I… I…!

"Enough, annoying girl!"

"Ah!"

I opened my eyes when I heard Jazz scream. She fell to the ground, her eyes closed. She looked unconscious… I hope she's just unconscious.

"D-Danny…?" I felt my heart beating against my chest.

Corrupted Danny smirked back at me, "Now hold still, Andy. This will hurt a lot."

I gasped as I felt the white hot pain again. He's trying to turn me into a halfa, I can't believe I failed to escape… Wait… wasn't I already a halfa? That's right, I didn't fail… this can't be Corrupted Danny. It's gotta be Dan, he must be using his shapeshifting powers to use my post trauma stress disorder against me. I've gotten over this, Danny is no longer the Corrupted Danny I fought months ago. He and I made peace, this isn't him. I have to stop him before he hurt more people and ruin our future.

"Let… go… of… ME!" I shouted before I kicked him in the gut and managed to shove him away. "Dan, I know that's you!" I let the rings appear on my torso and have them change me into my ghost form.

"Well, you're no fun, Andy," 'Corrupted Danny' said, his voice sounding deeper and older. Yup, that's Dan alright.

Rings of light appeared on 'Corrupted Danny's torso before turning him into the adult ghost Dan I knew he was. He was still as intimidating as ever.

"Then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way, just like always, dear brother," Dan said as he smirked at me.

"I'm no brother of yours," I hissed.

I knew in reality I didn't stand a chance against him, but I couldn't just let him go and cause havoc either. I didn't know what his plan was, but I had to find a way to stop him at all cost.

"If you think you can stop me, then you're even crazier than my old cheese head arch nemesis," Dan laughed. "But go ahead and come at me, let's see if your weaker self can stand up to ten years of pure power and destruction."

* * *

**OMNISENSE95: Maybe, it depends on if the situation calls for it or not. Like when Danny gets his ice powers, Andy will be somewhere else entirely so the story will deviate a lot from the canon to follow Andy.**

**Blue: Thanks, I'm glad you understand. Although alternating is kind of what's slowing a lot of stories down since I tend to get the other story's mixed in my head while writing a different one. I appreciate the concern about me.  
I was worried people would complain about sending present Andy back to his timeline so early, but I think it works best this way. Logically speaking, Future Andy wouldn't want his past self to stay in a dangerous timeline, and we get some time for Future Andy and Danny to be together. ^^ And surprisingly nobody's complained about it, which makes me relieved. And it's fine, you don't have to show me proof about Journal 3.**

**Andy: Hey! Don't compare me to Makoto Naegi! If anything I'm more like Hajime! ... And I am not a dork! What makes me a dork? XT**

**XChatNoirX: Okay, thanks for letting know. And thank you, I'm happy to know you and your friend enjoy this story.**

**sjsreader: Yeah, it's understandable that Tucker and Sam would be closer to Danny than Andy. Heh, you really wish they'd see more of heroic, selfless Andy, huh? Well don't forget, Andy did save Sam's life during the Control Freaks chapter. Ever since I was a kid, I always loved the idea of rewriting episodes, especially my favorite ones, so I guess it's what took form in the art of fanfiction. You also flatter me. ^^**

**Luna Lillyth: Hah! XD Better watch out Dustin.**

**ZAFT Prime: It is hard to keep updating when the motivation is hardly there, but I still try because I want to keep going until the story is finish and I want my fans to be happy.**

**Andy: More fanart? What would it be like?**

**leslidannyphantom: Someone's star struck by Future Andy. XD And thank you for the fanart, they're awesome as always!**

**Andy: I like both actually, although cats, in my opinion, are a bit harder to control since they can go everywhere and knock down everything. If you want to know my favorite animal, it would be... *Looks at me* ... fox.**

**DarkFoxKit: OwO**

**Andy: Don't you dare say a word.**

**Auguste the clown: Well, here's the next one. XP**

**spatterson: That's the reason you don't like Dan? Because he called Danny a child for making a promise? ... Okay. ^^'**

**Mana: Well how I came up with Andy's backstory was just imagining what it. But if you did like the backstory, then great, I'm glad. ^^  
Thank you for being so patient.  
Too bad that they ran into angry and vengeful ghosts instead. But at least Danny finally gets his Ghostly Wail.  
Yeah, most people say Vlad hid away in a cave to keep Dan from finding him. They never gave us an explanation in the show so that's the reason people goes with. Dan did say he didn't know where Vlad was.  
Ah, you read that part? And yeah, but I guess it's because he looks mostly Danny due to his 'DP' emblem that they decided Dan is more Danny than Vlad... somehow.**

**SmileRen: You didn't? Well I'm glad you found it now. ^^' Yeah, I think after book 1, Andy's grown since then. I'm sure there's a lot of good books and fanfics out there, but I only read the ones I'm interested in. And I hope you continue to enjoy this fic.**

**PrincessDragon96: Thank you for that. Hah, seems you love a lot of things about future Andy. XD**

**I did remember seeing a Youtube video about Butch Hartman drawing pictures of Danny, Sam and Tucker ten years older. The Danny Phantom series may be revived with a ten year time skip? ... Honestly, I don't know how I feel about that. It would be great to see the series return, but at the same time I really like the 14-15 year old Danny, I'm not sure if I want to see him as an adult. I guess it depends on how Butch would handle the story if the series does get revived like that. Until then, I won't give my final verdict on it.**


	39. Chapter 39: Vs Dan

**DarkFoxKit: I think after I finish The Ultimate Enemy, I'll take a, hopefully, short hiatus. Until I can get motivation updates will be slow, but you guys keep encouraging me so I want to keep going for you.**

**Andy: You hear that? DarkFoxKit and I appreciate everyone's support. We know you have all been very patient and we deeply appreciate that.**

**DarkFoxKit: Let's hope that I can get my motivation back soon.**

**Andy: Yes, please. I hope you'll be able to finish my book all the way through.**

**DarkFoxKit: One thing to note here is that I originally had Valerie and Dash a part of the battle, however they didn't really do or contributed much at all, and I don't think Andy would want them involved with something so dangerous. So I scrapped their part in this chapter. I hope that when I do use Valerie and Dash in the future, they would have something more to contribute than just being there for an extra line of dialogue.**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Vs. Dan**

**Setting: Present**

Ugh… my head hurts… I sat up from my bed and rubbed my head. What happened…? The last thing I remember was standing outside with Jazz and Da- … Danny… Oh no… he must've knocked me out… What time is it? What _day_ is it!?

I hurried to get the blankets off me before getting tangled and falling off the bed… ow… I guess it was loud enough for Mom and Dad to hear because they came into the door.

"Andy! You're awake!" Mom said in relief. "You had us so worried when Danny brought you and Jazz in!"

"What?" I blinked.

"Danny said you and Jazz were so stressed out over the C.A.T. that you passed out. Jazz worked so hard to make sure her little brothers would pass," Dad said with a proud smile. "We almost thought you wouldn't wake up in time for the test."

"That's today!?" I almost lost my breath. I was out for the _entire_ afternoon and night!

"Yup! But no worries, you still have an hour to get to school before it starts," Mom said. "I'm sure you and Danny had been working hard."

"Where are Danny and Jazz right now?" I asked.

"Jazzypants is still in her room sleeping," Dad said. "And Danny left for school ages ago. Saying something about wanting to study more before class starts. What a good boy."

Okay, so nothing's really happened yet. Jazz is still alive, and so am I. I guess Dan is waiting for the right opportunity to kill us all. I'm surprised he didn't kill _me_ right off the bat.

"I'll uh… go wake up Jazz and see if she'll drive me to school then. Thanks Mom, thanks Dad!" I said before getting up from the floor and rushing to Jazz's room before either of my parents could say anything.

* * *

"Jazz!" I yelled when I opened her door.

Jazz herself was still in bed, but she was tossing and turning as if she was having a nightmare.

"Danny… no!" She yelled.

I walked over to her and shook her awake, "Jazz! Wake up!"

She opened her eyes and jolted up, nearly colliding me in the head. That was close.

"Andy?" She looked at me before looking around. "Was that… just a nightmare?"

I shook my head, "No, it's never just as simple as 'it was all a dream'. Dan is still here and Mom and Dad told me he went to school already."

"What? Why would he be there?" Jazz asked.

"Probably to set up for the events that lead to the creation of Dan," I said. "I don't know about you, but I'm going down there to try and stop him."

"How?" Jazz asked. "If you're here, that means he knocked you out too, right?"

I frowned, she made a good point. I didn't stand a chance against Dan on my own. "Then what should we do? He's too strong for me, and Danny's still 10 years in the future."

"I could send a message to him," Jazz said.

"We don't have time, I'm sure Danny will make it back on his own," I said. "We have to stop Dan from blowing up the Nasty Burger along with everyone else."

"Right. Maybe if we could just show his true form to Mom and Dad… they have the technology to beat or at least hurt any ghost, right?" Jazz said. "I can use the Fenton Peeler to show Dan's true nature to Mom and Dad."

I nodded, "That's a good idea, Jazz. But we may need more help than just with Mom and Dad… I'll see if I can get in touch with my friends, they may be able to help."

"Tucker and Sam?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah," I said. I would try to ask Valerie or Dash for help, but I don't want them getting involved with this.

I hurried to the phone and began dialing.

* * *

**Setting: Future**

"Really? This is how Vlad kept his portal hidden?" Danny said in disbelief as he stared at the big, purple football that was the only thing blocking Vlad's Ghost Portal. "And it _worked_?"

"Well… it's not subtle, but sometimes the most obvious places to hide is the most effective," I said. "I mean Dan never found it for the ten years he's been here."

Danny sighed before he said, "Whatever, let's just get this over with."

My past brother pushed the football away and there was the portal. I sighed before holding Danny's arm back.

"You should let me go first," I said.

Danny nodded before I went through the portal. I see the place hadn't changed much since the last time I was here.

"So, you've finally come back, did you?" I looked at the middle aged man who was sitting nearby.

"Hey Vlad, long time no see," I said.

Vlad still wore his old black suit, it was ripped and torn, his white hair covered his face with a beard. Vlad was also thin and frail looking, he hadn't been taking good care of himself lately. Behind Vlad were a bunch of monitors that he used to keep an eye on what's been happening in Amity Park. It hasn't been pretty. At least I don't have to explain what's been happening.

"You really need to take better care of yourself," I said.

"As if there are any luxury like showers and actual food around here," Vlad said bitterly. "Why have you come back here? You've brought the Daniel from the past here, didn't you?"

I nodded, "Of course you'd already know that and our current situation."

As if on cue, Danny himself came through the portal and landed beside me, still in his ghost form. Vlad looked at him, his tired eyes almost filled with nostalgic.

"Whoa, is this Vlad?" Danny said in shock while I nodded to him. "What happened to you?"

"I could ask you the very same question, young boy. Or perhaps I should ask what _hasn't_ happened to you… yet," Vlad said.

"Vlad, you know we don't have time for that," I said. "If we don't get Danny back in his own time period soon then Dan will create another him, and I may not even be around anymore."

"Do you really think he can help us?" Danny asked, skeptical of Vlad and probably his old age too.

"Yes. After what happened to you, I stayed with Vlad for a while before I left to try and stop Dan," I said. "But nothing I did ever worked."

"You're lucky to still be alive. Dan would've killed you if you hadn't gotten the Foxfire's blessing," Vlad said.

"Foxfire?" Danny raised his eyebrow and looked at me.

"Ignore that bit," I said. "And anyways, what I did was foolish and reckless, but it was better than staying here, hiding all the time. I know you made me promise not to get into direct combat with Dan, but that was like asking for water not to be wet."

"I suppose it was rather foolish of me to expect you'd keep that promise while you were going after him," Vlad sighed.

"Well, now there's some hope to end this once and for all," I said, looking over at Danny.

Vlad nodded as he used a cane to help him stand up from his chair, "So there is. Seems the Clockwork ghost you've told me about had enough."

"You told him about Clockwork?" Danny said to me.

"I told him because I wanted him to have hope that there's a way to end this gloomy timeline and stop Dan for good," I said. "Vlad, do you still have those ghost gauntlets? We need it to remove the Time Medallion within Danny so he can go back to his own timeline."

"I do," Vlad said. "But what good would sending him back to his own timeline is going to do? If Dan still exist, then he'll still turn into him anyways."

"Dan is in Danny's timeline right now to ensure it'll happen," I said. "My past self can't fight him alone, he'll need his brother's help."

Vlad sighed before he put his cane down and starting putting on the ghost gauntlets. "So you're saying the Time Medallion is lodged within him, keeping him rooted in this time period?"

"Yeah," Danny answered. "And I can't reach it myself. Um… by the way… what will happen you two if I managed to stop my evil future self from existing?"

"It's best you don't think about it, Daniel," Vlad said. "If there's anything I'll miss is that I realize what a fool I've been. If I could, I would want to try to be Jack's friend again and make things right between us."

"Maybe that's all anybody needs, a second chance," Danny sighed.

"And that's what we're hoping for," I said. "If you can stop the accident at the Nasty Burger, then Dan should disappear."

"Or I could just kill him now so none of this ever happens," Vlad said as he activated the ghost gauntlets he was wearing. Green glowing claws came out. "Didn't think of _that_, did you?"

Danny's eyes widen as he backed away, "W-wait! You can't be serious!"

I glared at Vlad… no, that wasn't Vlad. His eyes are red. A ghost must've snuck in here and overshadowed him while we were talking.

"But I'm deadly serious. All of this only happened because _you're_ still breathing. I'm going to end you and make sure you and that abomination called Dan won't come back!" 'Vlad' said.

"Get out of Vlad, right now!" I demanded.

"Oh? And how are you going to get me out of him, hmm? You don't have ghost powers anymore, there's nothing you can do!" 'Vlad' said.

"I can't force you out, but Danny can," I said.

Danny looked at me before nodding, he powered up a plasma ray in his hand before shooting it at Vlad. The ghost was forced out of Vlad, and I recognized it to be Dustin. Of _course_ it was him.

"Why are you following us?" Danny demanded.

Vlad looked back to see the ghost that had overshadowed him moments ago.

"Isn't it obvious? To kill you of course! You_ caused_ this future, so it's better for everyone if you die!" Dustin shouted.

"I already told you; I won't let you kill him," I hissed.

"So you say, but even _you_ can't stop me forever, Andy," Dustin growled.

"Vlad, hurry and get that Time Medallion out of Danny," I said. "I'll keep this ghost busy."

"Of course, reckless as always," Vlad said before turning to Danny. "You better hold still, this might hurt a bit."

Danny gave a gulp before I turned back to Dustin.

"You're weak without your powers!" Dustin snapped.

"Maybe I am weak alone, but…" My right hand was on fire, but the blue fire didn't burn me. "Who said I was alone?"

Dustin growled before launching at me. I side stepped to avoid his tackle before I shot a blue fire ball at his back. The ghost kid tried going intangible, but the flame still hit him. Dustin yelped as the fire ball burned his back.

"How? I went intangible!" Dustin yelled.

"You should know by now… Foxfire can hit ghosts whether they're intangible or not," I said. "Surely you haven't forgotten about that, Dustin. Here, let me give you a reminder of how tough I can be."

I let the blue fire in my hands flare up before it changed into the shape of a fox's head. Dustin paled as the fiery fox head launched forward and opened its maw to fire out a hot beam that caused Dustin to fall to the floor, covered in burns and unable to move.

"Whoa…" Danny was staring at me in awe while Vlad had his gauntlets inside his chest, still trying to pull out the Time Medallion.

I gave a small smile. "We're counting on you to end this once and for all, Danny."

Danny nodded, "I promise I won't turn into Dan."

"We'll see if you can make good on that promise or not," Vlad said as he pulled back, taking the Time Medallion out. It was covered in green goo… Danny's ectoplasm… yuck.

"Be sure to go prepared, Dan is too tough if you try to fight him with ghost powers alone," I said as Danny's body was disappearing. "And good luck out there."

Danny gave me a smile as he vanished, going back to his timeline.

"No…" I frowned when I heard Dustin speak.

Turning to the other ghost boy, he sat up, he was burned but also smiling, "If you think I'm going to let it end this way, then you're sadly mistaken."

Vlad frowned at him, "Just _who_ are you?"

"What? Little ol' me?" Dustin's smile became wider, which is honestly scaring me. "You still don't recognize me?"

I glared as he laughed again.

"Of course you don't. No matter, the real reason why I'm here isn't to kill Danny… it's to take back what I lost years ago," Dustin said, smiling at me. "And then I'll end Dan once and for all!"

Wait a minute… Dustin is… I had a feeling but… Dustin summoned his swords and launched at me.

* * *

**Setting: Present**

Jazz and I were at school now. I had already told Tucker and Sam about Danny being Dan. I figured Valerie could help, but as I said before, I didn't want her or Dash involved. Come to think of it, Dash and Danny had been getting along better since that whole pirate fiasco with Ember and Youngblood.

It was almost time for the freshmen C.A.T. to start and I stood outside of my classroom. Looking inside to see 'Danny' smirking while he sat on his desk. Tucker and Sam sat nearby, looking at 'Danny'. Good, they're all here and waiting.

"Are you sure about this, Andy?" Jazz asked. "The plan involves us getting awfully close to the Nasty Burger before it blows."

"If we tried to attack him now, then he'll either knock us out silently and tie us up to the Nasty Burger or just outright kill us now. Besides, we need the timing to be perfect. We need Mom and Dad to be there to help us," I said. "I'm not saying the plan is perfect, but it's better than trying to charge in headfirst against a powerful and intelligent ghost like Dan."

"Good point," Jazz sighed.

"You okay?"

"It's just… it feels like I fell asleep to the world I once viewed logical and then woke up to a completely new world with ghosts, super powered brothers and time travel, it's almost too unbelievable."

I frowned as I looked at her. I kind of get where she was coming from, I had to go through the same thing myself.

"But this had always been our world," Jazz said. "I just _thought_ I knew it."

"Yeah, things we think are illogical may exist in this world. After all, legends like the lochness monster and bigfoot had to come from somewhere, right?" I chuckled.

The school bell rang, it was time for the C.A.T. to start. I sighed, now was the time. I just have to keep my cool.

"I'll meet you at the Nasty Burger later," Jazz said. "Good luck."

I nodded to her, "Let's hope this turns out alright."

* * *

I opened the classroom door and walked in. 'Danny' looked over at me and gave a smirk.

"Well Andy, I hope you're ready for the test," 'Danny' said.

I glared at him, but sat down next to him, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

I noticed Tucker was looking really nervous, but he was trying to pretend he was more nervous about the test than anything else. Sam was doing a better job at looking like she doesn't care.

Mr. Lancer walked into the classroom, he looked rather grumpy. It wasn't hard to understand why since he knew Danny stole the test answers. He gave 'Danny' a look before he said, "Alright class, it's time for the C.A.T., make sure to use a number 2 pencil and be sure to fully color in the circle."

The test was the last thing on my mind, but I did still have to take it. I just hope it doesn't really screw up my future if we managed to stop Dan.

When the test started, everyone began working. I peeked over at Dan to see what he would do. Just as I suspected, he pulled out the answer sheets and began coloring in the circle answers at a fast pace. But I knew he wasn't doing it to ensure he would get a successful future, he was doing it to _ensure_ the future he was already living in.

I just focused on my own test for now. Though my nerves were making it hard to really concentrate. I kept thinking about the what ifs and what would happen if we fail. No, I have to get those thoughts out of my head before I freak myself out.

Time passed all too quickly for me. 'Danny' was already done with his test and brought it up to Mr. Lancer. I looked up to see he all but slapped the test on the desk in front of Mr. Lancer with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Finished so soon, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer said, narrowing his eyes.

"Is there a problem, sir?" 'Danny' said, leaning in with that smirk still on his face.

Mr. Lancer leaned back in his face, it was almost like a staring contest between the two. "How should I know? I don't have all the answers… do _you_?"

'Danny' didn't answer to that, instead his smirk only grew before he stood up and walked out the door, but not before turning back to smirk at me one more time. I frowned… it's possible he already knew I made plans to try and stop him. I looked back at Mr. Lancer when I heard him sighing before he picked up a phone.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton? I need to see you at the Nasty Burger after school, and bring Danny," Mr. Lancer said as he looked out the window.

This was it. The catalyst leading to that horrible future has been set in motion… to be honest, I don't know if we could stop it. Dan _must've_ known I would've tried to stop him, so he's most likely planned in advanced. I don't know if Clockwork will help me, so this may be my one and only chance to stop this. I can't let it go to waste.

* * *

After we finished the C.A.T. and school ended for the day, everyone began packing up to leave. I nodded to Tucker and Sam.

"We'll all hang out together," Tucker said.

"We better go," Sam said. "Let's… hope things will turn out okay."

"See you guys," I said.

When they walked out of the classroom, I picked up my bookbag and Mr. Lancer spoke up to me, "Andrew, a word?"

I looked over at him, feeling nervous. "Yes, Mr. Lancer?"

"I know you want what's best for your brother," Mr. Lancer said. "And I'm sorry that I'm pretty much saying he can only work at a fast food restaurant like the Nasty Burger for a living, but if I don't show him the consequences of his actions then he could grow up to be a criminal and I know neither of us want that."

If only Mr. Lancer knew just how bad Danny got in the future _because_ he tried to show the consequeneces of Danny's actions.

I sighed, "I understand, sir."

"That's good. I hope we don't have any hard feelings when this is over with," Mr. Lancer said. "You are dismissed, Mr. Fenton."

I nodded to him before leaving the classroom. I knew Mr. Lancer acting like he didn't believe in us was just a test of his own. The C.A.T. may help us make a successful future, but it doesn't determine our future. We could pass and still become a fast food waiter or waitress. One thing I've learned is that the future is never set in stone, there's always a chance to change it. I just hope we can change Danny's future.

* * *

When I returned home, I didn't see 'Danny' anywhere. I didn't care where he was at the moment, I know where he's going to be soon and I have to get ready. I went into the lab and gathered some weapons. I picked up the Fenton Gloves, these power houses will come in handy. Wow I can't believe I just made that pun. I picked up the Fenton Thermos. These should give even a mighty ghost like Dan a run for his money. It's too bad we don't have the Ecto Suit anymore, I'm sure that would've helped a lot… then again it could also kill me if I used it since it almost killed Danny. I'll just have to face Dan with what I have and hope for the best.

I was about to leave before I noticed the old Fenton Rod I used to use before I became a halfa. I picked it up. If I have to fight Dan with my parents, I'd rather do it as a human. Turning into my ghost half is an absolute last resort.

I tied everything together on my back with a metal strap. If someone saw me now, they'd think I was ready to go to war. I guess in a way I am. A war with Dan. It may be an unwinnable war, but I'll just have to believe in my friends. Believe in Tucker, Sam… Jazz… Mom and Dad… my future self and my brother Danny most of all. I have to believe that they'll come through and end this nightmare once and for all… or die trying.

Before I knew it, I heard Mom and Dad calling 'Danny'. I came out of the lab in time to see them and 'Danny' going into their Fenton RV and began driving away and towards the Nasty Burger. I picked up my cell phone.

"It's time, let's head to the Nasty Burger," I said.

Everything's on the line for whether or not we can stop the Nasty Burger's explosion or save everyone from it.

I got on my moped and hurried to the Nasty Burger as fast as I could make the moped run. I'll meet up with the others there. I didn't want to go there as a ghost because Dan would just sense me coming, and Mom and Dad would shoot me down before I could even land.

* * *

There it is, Nasty Burger. It's still intact, so that means there's still time to stop it. I saw Tucker and Sam coming up beside me. We already saw Mr. Lancer, Mom, Dad and 'Danny' standing in front of the Nasty Burger.

"There they are!" Sam pointed out.

"We have to get them away from there!" Tucker said as we stopped out mopeds and jumped off to run to them.

"We have to get away from here!" I shouted to them, grabbing their attention. "The Nasty Burger's going to blow!"

"And we're three feet from it!" Tucker yelled.

"South Beach Diet people, what's going on here?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on here."

Jazz was here, and she was wearing the Fenton Peeler armor.

'Danny' glared as he looked at her.

Jazz aimed the Fenton Peeler at him before firing. I watched, feeling a bit horrified to see this happening to my brother even if he isn't. 'Danny' let out a yell of agony as the human disguise he was using cracked like dead skin and fell apart, revealing the evil ghost inside.

"That's _not_ Danny," Jazz finished after Dan was revealed.

While Mr. Lancer stood there in shock, Mom and Dad, while shocked themselves, quickly got over it and sprung into action. They aimed their guns at Dan.

"Where is he? Where's our son!?" Dad demanded, and I gotta admit that he can be scary when he gets angry.

"What have you done to our boy?" Mom demanded.

Dan let out a maniacal laugh as he looked up at them, "You just don't get it, do you? I AM your boy!"

"WHAT?" Mom and Dad said in shock.

Dan floated above us, the clouds spinning in a spiral as if being manipulated by his powerful aura alone.

"What kind of parents are you anyway? You claim to be expert ghost hunters, yet you couldn't even figure out your son was half ghost! Or should I say sons?" Dan smirked at me. My stomach fell when I realized he could easily expose me, he had no reason to hide my identity from my parents.

"What are you talking about?" Mom demanded. "Sons?" She turned over to me.

I quickly shook my head, trying to act like I don't know what he's talking about either.

"I mean hello? Danny Fenton, Danny PHANTOM? Ever noticed a similarity? Jazz did," Dan continued.

"She did?" Tucker and Sam said, surprised themselves.

I looked over at Jazz, she frowned, "Now's not the time to be talking about that. We have to stop this evil ghost!"

"Jazz is right, we'll see which are true and which are lies after we tear this ghost apart, molecule by molecule!" Dad shouted as he held up his gun.

"Hah, well Andy, I do love this little get together party you threw for me. But if you think you can stop this future, you're dead wrong. I'm inevitable." Dan smirked before he made four copies of himself.

Everyone reacted right away. Mr. Lancer got on the ground, Tucker and Sam used their own handheld ghost gun to fire at a few clones of Dan. Jazz used her armor to try and kick one of the Dan's clone. As for me, I first took out my Fenton Rod to fight against one of the clones myself, or maybe it's the real thing. I can't ever tell which is the clone and which is the real deal.

Dan fired some kind of ecto green rope at us. I managed to jump away from it, but it caught Mom and Dad, tying them up. I couldn't see how the others were doing because I had to focus on my own battle against Dan, but I could hear a lot of yelling and explosions.

"This is so cute, if you couldn't beat me as a ghost, then why would you think you could beat me as a human?" Dan laughed as he slapped the Fenton Rod out of my hand.

I tried to pull out the Fenton Gloves, but he fired that ecto goo at me. I didn't have time to get out of the way as it wrapped around my waist and my arms. I couldn't move or use the Fenton Gloves or the Thermos I brought with me. I tried to break out of it.

"You can't break out of it, Andy. Even as a ghost, you wouldn't be able to phase out of it," Dan said. "And all you did was brought me more victims to kill."

Dan smiled sinisterly as he turned, letting me see his clones had tied up Tucker, Sam and Jazz, on the Nasty Burger's sauce tank, which was already starting to overheat. Jazz's helmet was removed as he had the same ecto stuff on her mouths so she couldn't scream.

"You really are too easy compared to your future self," Dan said as his clones fused back with him.

No, this couldn't be the end. I can't believe that even after all that, Dan was still able to overpower us.

Then I noticed Mr. Lancer silently running to them. He was trying desperately to untie them, but it wasn't doing any good. I appreciate his attempts though. Dan just rolled his eyes as he fired another ecto rope at Lancer and tying him up too.

"Looks like you've got front row seats to the fireworks, Andy." Dan smirked.

"No!" I glared, ready to run at him despite being tied up.

* * *

"Hey old man! Ready for a blast from your past?" I heard Danny's voice shouting.

Wait, Danny?

A black and white blur shot out from the sky and punched Dan away from me. Danny, in his ghost form, picked me up.

"Oh wow, looks like he got you too," Danny said as he tugged on the ecto rope around me.

"Yeah, and boy am I glad to see you… but you might want to address them first," I said, nodding my head over to everyone else.

Danny turned to see everyone looking at him before putting me down. They couldn't speak because of the ecto goo on their mouths, but their shocked expressions were all that's needed. Danny smiled sheepishly as he flew up to them.

"I guess this explains my periodic absences, huh? But I won't turn into _that_, I promise," Danny said.

"Danny!" I yalled out just as Dan shot out that ecto rope at him.

Danny barely dodged it by flying up. He dived down and grabbed the Fenton Gloves, "I'll borrow these, thanks!"

I wish I could help, I hated just standing here and being useless, but I couldn't do much being tied up like this. I watched as Danny put on the Fenton Gloves.

"Hey, do you remember these gloves?" Danny said as he punched Dan right in the face, knocking him back.

Danny's doing well, but how long will that last? Dan's hand had green fire on it before he swept his hand at Danny, causing green ghost fire to swirl around my brother. I gritted my teeth when I saw my brother screaming out in pain.

"Thanks to our little scuffle with Andy during the Freakshow incident, I realize that my past self seem to have an extra sensitivity to fire," Dan said. "This should hold you until the Nasty Burger blows everyone everywhere."

"No! I promised I wouldn't turn into you!" Danny shouted.

"How childish, you _promised_? Then explain why I'm still here! I still exist, which means _you_ still turn into _me_," Dan said.

"No! I won't!" Danny snapped.

"Oh just shut up already," Dan growled as his hand began to burn with that green fire.

I couldn't stand to see Danny getting hurt anymore. Even though my arms were tied up, I could still use my legs. I ran in front of Danny just as Dan shot out the fireball.

"Andy!" I heard Danny yelling from behind me.

I didn't have time to turn into my more durable ghost form. The fireball hit me. I remember yelling out as the burning pain seared my skin before I fell beside Danny.

"Of course _you'd_ get in the way, Andy," I heard Dan growling in annoyance. "No matter. An early death for you would release an annoying thorn for me later."

"No! You leave him alone!" Danny shouted as he jumped at Dan to try and protect me.

I hissed as I tried to sit up. I had to help Danny…

"And how are you going to stop me?" Dan laughed. "Your brother is as good as dead."

"I said… STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

What happened next really shocked me. I almost couldn't believe what I was seeing. When Danny yelled, green ecto sound waves came bursting out of his mouth. Dan was shocked too from the surprise look on his face as he was hit several feet back from the sound waves.

"What…? That power… that's not possible… I'm not supposed to get that power until ten years from now…" Dan said, already weakened from the unexpected Ghostly Wail.

I didn't expect that either. When did Danny learn how to use the Ghostly Wail?

"I guess the future isn't all as set in stone as you thought," Danny said as he landed in front of Dan.

I almost felt like I was watching the climax of a movie. Danny took a deep breath and gave a scream, using the Ghostly Wail at point blank right in Dan's face. I watched as Dan hit the building and collapsed into some fire. Danny fell to his knees and reverted back to his human form.

"D-Danny…!" I gave a shout in concern. That Ghostly Wail is powerful, but it must've taken a toll on him.

And even after all that, Dan still wasn't finished. He stood up, his evil eyes glaring. I saw Danny pulling out the Fenton Thermos.

"Time's up!" He pointed the Fenton Thermos at Dan, sucking him into it.

"I'm too weak to escape, but you're too late to save them!" Dan shouted as he was pulled into the Fenton Thermos.

* * *

"No… it's not too late," I said as Danny closed the cap. "I can still save them!"

I struggled to get up on my feet. I reached for my core and transformed into my ghost half. I was still tied up, but I didn't care. I don't need my hands for this. I jumped and flew at my friends and family. I won't let this future come true.

They all looked on at me before I used my ghost tail, which were my feet, and wrapped around them. I focused and felt the tingling sensation of intangibility going through me. I turned them all intangible. And not a moment too soon. A second right after I turned them all intangible, the tank exploded. What a huge explosion this was. I hope Danny's okay, but I didn't dare let go of my intangibility until it was over.

Thankfully the explosion was over as fast as it began. Everyone was safe and alive. It was just smoke and sauce now. I let them go, feeling exhausted myself. They were still tied up, but at least they're alive. I fell to the ground.

"You're all alive…" I heard Danny say in relief as he approached us.

I sat up, sighing in relief when I saw the ecto ropes faded away.

"Yeah, they are, but you won't be."

That voice… oh no… not again.

_A ghost ray hit Danny from behind, knocking him to the ground._

I blinked, seeing a ghost ray coming at Danny. I ran over at Danny and tackled him away from the attack.

I turned back to see Dustin floating there. He slowly landed on the ground, he wore Clockwork's Time Medallion around his neck.

"Why are you here again?" I demanded. "It's over, Dan is gone and we saved our friends and family!"

"No!" Dustin growled. "He'll _never_ be gone until that boy beside you is dead!"

A spark appeared on Danny's waist, but it fizzled out. "I can't go ghost!"

Danny was too weak to defend himself like this. I stood in front of him.

"I won't let you do that!"

Dustin hissed before he smirked, "You may have stopped me last time, but this time… there's nothing you can do to stop me, you soft hearted idiot!"

Dustin gave a laugh as it felt like time itself had stopped and his body glowed brightly, blinding us for a second. What's he doing now? Transforming again? What horrors is he going to turn into _this_ time?

Then all of a sudden, the bright light faded, and in its place was… me? It looked like me… or rather Future Andy, but he had his back turned to us. He looked down at his hands before he gave a small chuckle.

"I… I've really missed this. I was so tired of just being a ghost."

Turning around, Future Andy smiled at us, "Hey Danny, remember me? Remember how you and I used to get along? Remember how we were like the best of friends? Remember how you fused with Vlad's ghost and laughed as you killed your human self in cold blood and destroyed Vlad's mansion as well as his sanity? Remember how you just went on a bloodshed rampage and smiled?"

At this, Future Andy's fist tighten.

"W-what… happened to you?" I asked. Danny was being quiet, although I didn't know if it was due to shock or worry.

"Dan happened. Every waking moment was just a nightmare, no, it was _hell_. I wanted to escape it, I wanted to die, but no. I kept pushing on because of Dan. If I didn't stand up to him, no one will. I've lost so much because of you, Dan," Future Andy said bitterly as he glared at Danny. "But if you're asking about what happened to Dustin, let's just say I've regained what I've lost…"

A ring of light appeared around Future Andy's torso, which split horizontally, changing him. What I saw before me was an older version of my own ghost form, the blue hazmat suit, the 'AP' symbol, the white hair and purple eyes. He's taller and looked more mature, but also more bitter.

"My own ghost half!" Future Andy laughed.

* * *

**sjsreader: Yes, Dan using Andy's PTSD does seem like something the evil mastermind of destruction would do. After reading more about Dan's personality, yeah, he wouldn't care and he would relish in tormenting people even those who used to be close to him.  
I'm quite flattered that you took the time to look at my responses to other reviewers. I sometimes reveal things about what I was thinking about the show and the chapter I wrote while responding to certain questions or words. It is a bit odd that Dan is more Danny than Vlad since he's supposed to be a mix of the two, but my guess is Danny is the base core of Dan and Vlad only granted him his power while twisted Danny's personality with Vlad's own bitterness. I wouldn't know if Dan have Vlad's ghost memories, but I'm guessing he does since he's a mix between the two. Hah! I don't like the big, brawly chest myself, which is why I like Danny and Corrupted Danny's sleeker ghost form a lot more.  
It's funny, because originally I didn't have it where it showed what present Andy was doing and only showed what Future Andy and Danny were doing. I added in these scenes later on in the chapter because I wanted to show what was going on with present Andy too, and I'm glad to see how well it worked out.**

**Luna Lillyth: Hah! XD It seems everyone was taken by surprise when Dan transformed into 'Corrupted Danny'. I figured he could shape shift since he can turn into 14 year old human Danny, and he would use that to traumatize poor Andy out of sadism and entertainment. Hey, it's like me.**

**Andy: Sadistic little fox...**

**DarkFoxKit: Ahem... and yay, Andy's your favorite OC!**

Andy: Hooray! Now get me away from here!

**Blue: Yeah, I saw what happened to Chiaki in the anime... ouch... just... ouch. My heart just broke. T_T  
At least this shows Andy's gotten over that fear for the most part, he managed to realize that it's already passed and Danny isn't like that anymore. I've never heard about the reboot either, it's just a rumor right now. Though, I don't really want them to be that much older. Maybe two or three years is fine, but not _ten_ years, that's too big of a gap for the fans who are used to 14-15 year old Danny.  
Unless I submit this and Butch and Nickelodeon would accept Andy as their character, that's never going to happen. ^^' But it's a nice thought.**

**ZAFT Prime: Hey, I hope you're doing well. Looking forward to that fanart.**

**OMNISENSE95: I guess you'll have to wait and see. Although, it's doubtful Future Andy would talk to Jazz now, considering he's... yeah. ^^'**

**spatterson: Dan can be seen as cool to people, he's intelligent, evil, powerful and a force to be reckoned with. He's probably the best and darkest villain in the Danny Phantom series. We don't know if the series would ever continue, but if it does, let's hope Phantom Planet never existed or the time gap isn't too much.**

**Joltik12: Sounds like school's been rough with you lately. Future Andy is basically a more mature and bitter Andy, glad to see people like him.**

**Andy: Exactly how are you shipping us?**

**DarkFoxKit: Heh, well I didn't show the battle, mostly because Dan just knocked him out, nothing big or spectacular. And I wouldn't kill off Andy... or would I? :3**

**Andy: D-don't even joke about that!**

**xAmethystFox: Well, to make up for it, this chapter is pretty long. ^^' Mr. Byffi? Who's that?  
Dan just knocked Andy out. XP Also, I'm not a Zorua, I'm just a regular little dark fox kit.  
Oh, is Mr. Byffi the one you and your siblings called Dan?**

**leslidannyphantom: Seems Dan turning into Corrupted Danny surprised everyone. XD Well, to be fair, I wrote Andy before I even knew Danganronpa existed, he just happened to be similar to Hajime. Thank you for the fanart, it's always appreciated.**

**Andy: What? Don't start lumping me in with the Danganronpa series!**

**Miss Tri: Yes, C.A.T. stands for Career Aptitude Test. This is something teachers stress students on, probably trying to see how well they can handle the pressure or something, that's my guess anyways.  
Future Andy is an interesting case. Heh, glad to see someone figured out Corrupted Danny was actually Dan in disguise before he revealed himself.  
It's good to see you reviewing. I'm happy to know you like Andy and what I've done with him. Heh, he's a better companion than Sam and Tucker? That's interesting to hear.  
Yeah, no, ten years is too big of a time gap. Two or three years is fine, but ten is jumping the shark, especially for long time fans.**

**Mana: Of course Danny gets the Ghostly Wail, it'd be a crime if he didn't! Future Andy knows that, but does he really believe it? Maybe somewhere deep down, he does agree with Dustin because of... well, you know.  
Heh, seems a lot of people were taken by surprise with Dan using Corrupted Danny's form to torment Andy.  
They did. XP  
Yeah, Andy hadn't been as close to Tucker and Sam as Danny since the whole keeping it a secret from him thing happened in the previous book.  
I think Danny is the base core of Dan and that's why he's more Danny than Vlad, while Vlad mostly just gave him his powers and twisted personality.  
Yeah, having too big of a time gap would alienate the fans of the series, I would rather they didn't do that.**

**FoundingRaiderChrona: Hah! XD  
Thank you so much, it always warms my heart to see someone commenting on how far I've come since My Brother's a Ghost, and yes that is the title.**

**Andy: You mean going insane? ^^' Well, I get what you mean, but I just did what anyone would've done in that situation. But thank you for the support, it's really appreciated.**

**DarkFoxKit: I'm probably like the only person in the world who doesn't use a cell phone. ^^' And I'm choosing both Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon. But if you only want me to choose one, I'm leaning more towards Pokemon Moon because I like the dark, and I was once a Sailor Moon fan. XP I hope you enjoy the chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40: Future Andy's Lament

**DarkFoxKit: And here it is! The last chapter of The Ultimate Enemy.**

**Andy: It felt like it's been a long time.**

**DarkFoxKit: Yup. Yo Andy, what if I brought someone here again?**

**Andy: What do you mean bringing someone here again?**

**DarkFoxKit: Oh... nothing. Just thought we could use the extra playmate is all. *smiles***

**Andy: ... I don't like that smile, Kit.**

**DarkFoxKit: Then get used to it. XP Anyways, I'll lead you lovely readers get to the climax of The Ultimate Enemy here. I loved seeing everyone's shocked expression of the twist from the last chapter. Remember how I said originally Dustin was created by Key and he was gonna be the long lost son of Pariah Dark? Well after Key left, I've decided on another route for Dustin. Instead of Pariah Dark's son, I wanted him to be a familiar face to the readers, and perhaps someone they least expected most of all and why Dustin exist in the story at all since he didn't exist in the actual show.**

**Andy: If you guys go back and read those dreams I had, there are subtle hints about what happened to my future self's ghost half. See if you can find them.**

**DarkFoxKit: Anyways, I hope you all will enjoy the climax and I look forward to updating more chapters soon! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Future Andy's Lament**

I still couldn't believe it. All this time… Dustin was Future Andy's ghost half? But why did he disguise himself as Dustin and what was he doing in my time period?

I didn't have time to question these things, because Future Andy fired a ghost ray at Danny. I had to protect Danny. Without really thinking about it, I turned myself intangible and flew into Danny's body. I made his body move away from the ghost ray.

Future Andy floated up and said, "Why do you still protect him even after seeing all he's done?"

"He hasn't done any of that and he never will!" I yelled, still in my brother's body. "I saved our family, Danny defeated his evil future self, so he would have no reason to go to Vlad and remove his ghost half!"

"You don't know that, there are too many variables, too many different reasons why he could still go to Vlad and get the same or similar results. The possibility is still there even if the original catalyst was removed. How do you know that it didn't just delay Dan's existence? How do you know that a year from now something else just as tragic won't happen and cause Dan to come to be?" Future Andy said before summoning two fiery fox-skulls, aiming their hostile glare at us.

Because I wanted to keep Danny safe, I transferred some of my own powers into his core to make his body transform. It was a lot easier to maneuver as Danny Phantom rather than as Danny Fenton. The fiery fox skulls blasted their blazing hot beams at us. I remember seeing how they worked in my dreams, so I was prepared for them, but it was still hard to dodge them all since they were so fast.

One of the heat beams grazed my/Danny's right arm, melting the suit and exposing the arm. I let out a hiss of pain. It was like having a super heated knife graze me. To make it worse, this is _Danny's body_ he's hurting.

"_Look out!"_ I was almost too late to dodge, but I managed to fly up, avoiding another heat blast.

What was that just now? I thought I heard Danny's voice.

"_Come on bro, we can't lose to your jerky future self. Not after I managed to defeat mine,"_ Danny's voice said with a chuckle.

Danny? How am I hearing you?

"_I don't know. When you overshadowed me, I didn't black out, instead it's like I'm just taking a backseat from your control."_

Future Andy flew at me with dual plasma swords. I yelped before quickly creating my plasma rod to defend myself against those swords. Future Andy swung his dual swords at me while I was trying my best to keep up to defend myself and Danny. Our weapons clashed with each other, causing ecto sparks to fly.

"_He's too fast and hard to hit!"_ I heard Danny groaning.

Yeah, Future Andy is way too powerful to take on myself.

Future Andy backed off and slammed his two plasma swords together, creating several smaller but sharp looking plasma knives. I paled as the knives floated around him before he sent three of them to attack me. I quickly put up a shield to try and block the incoming knives, but the other few knives flew around my shield. I tried to blast them away with a ghost ray, but another set hit me from behind. The knives didn't stab through me or Danny's body, thankfully, but it did feel like several needles struck my/Danny's back and I fell.

I created a shield below me like a platform to land on since it would be less painful than hitting the road altogether. I hurried to stand just before Future Andy got up to my face. One of the swords slammed into my/Danny's side, but I managed to stay on my shield platform before I retaliated with a ghost ray, blasting Future Andy back a few feet before creating my plasma rod again. Once again, our weapons clashed with each other. But Future Andy had the advantage, he had two weapons and he can still summon those fiery fox skulls.

As if reading my mind, Future Andy summoned a fiery fox skull above us that blasted away my shield platform. My/Danny's feet turned into that wispy tail as I flew away, trying to avoid the heat beams from those flaming fox skulls.

"You may be my past self, Andy, but you lack the experience to face me," Future Andy said as he continued to chase us with those fiery fox skulls. "You can't even use Foxfire yet. Just give it up and let me kill Danny so Dan will never come to be!"

"No! I won't let you kill my brother, even if you are me!" I yelled back.

"Don't you get it yet? The world would be a better place without him!" Future Andy snapped.

"You can't really mean that!" I yelled. "I love my brother, and you should too!"

"I don't care about love," Future Andy said. "In fact I don't care about my family surviving. I've gone on far too long without human emotions to care about that as Dustin, and as Andy I've suppress my real bitterness towards Danny for so long that it had erupted into paranoia. Because of this, all I care about is having a severe threat removed, even if it's at the cost of myself and my timeline's existence."

"_No, Future Andy would've never said that… even though he was bitter, I knew he still loved me. That's gotta be Dustin talking right now,"_ Danny said.

Dustin must've given Future Andy all of his bitterness and hatred, overwhelming him. It must've overridden his other emotions.

"Even if I have to kill you along with Dan, then so be it. You are too much of a soft hearted idiot to understand," Future Andy said before he was surrounded in a fiery cloak.

Both Danny and I gasped when we saw the cloak transforming him into a blue fox made of pure ghost fire. He got down on all fours in a quadruped position before running so fast that all I could see was a blue blur. The next thing I knew, Fox Andy was right in front of me before he used his paw to slap me away. His paw left a burning sensation on my/Danny's cheeks. Then I felt something sharp impaling into my ankle. I let out a scream before I could see Fox Andy had bitten down on my ankle and threw me against a building.

I quickly turned us intangible, hoping to avoid more of his attacks. Fox Andy was fast, too fast to keep up with. Of course, intangibility didn't work against the fiery fox skulls for some reason. The heat beam went through us, yes, but the heat was unbearable, so much so I was genuinely worried Danny's body would start melting. I tried to fly away, but I couldn't hold the intangibility and the next thing I knew I was tackled and pinned to the ground by Fox Andy. His touch was scorching Danny's arms. I didn't hesitate to kick the other me's stomach to get him off me.

Fox Andy let out an inhumane and animalistic growl before he summoned two fiery fox skulls beside him. Both he and his flaming fox skulls opened their mouths and began powering up their next attack. I don't think dodging this is an option. He could destroy a lot of buildings with that power. Fox Andy released the attack, which turned into a red, blue and green fire tri beam attack. I summoned the strongest ecto shield I could manage. As soon as the attack hit the shield, it already began to crack. I braced myself just as it shattered and… the only thing that could rival this burning pain was when we were in the ghost portal when it turned on.

When the attack was finally over, I couldn't move Danny's body. Uh-oh… I hope the attack didn't actually killed him!

"_It's alright Andy… I've taken back control of my body, that's why you can't move,"_ Danny said.

What? Why?

"_That pain isn't something you should bear alone… and… I think I can stop this fight. Just let me talk to him. If he is still you, then I just have to get him to listen. He's not like Dan, he still have his human emotions and reasoning."_

Are you sure you can do this, Danny?

"_Yes, please trust in me."_

… Okay Danny… I trust you.

"_Thank you, bro."_

* * *

I watched as Danny's injured body weakly got back on his feet. There was a flash on his torso and the ring reverted him back to his human form. Probably because his ghost form had taken too much damage.

Fox Andy's flames petered out, having him back to just his ghost form. Future Andy approached the weakened Danny.

"I'm impressed that you survive that," Future Andy said. "That's about my equivalent to Dan's Ghostly Wail. But you won't be standing for long, it's pointless to resist anymore."

"Andy, stop this already," Danny spoke up.

"Hmm?" Future Andy looked into Danny's eyes. "I see, you've taken back control, huh Dan?"

"Andy, you know I'm not Dan. I made a promise to my family that I would never turn into that, including to you," Danny said with as much sincerity in his voice as he could manage.

"How naive, if you think some stupid little promise would-" Future Andy began to say.

"Why are you so sure I would still turn into Dan?" Danny asked, interrupting him. "Is it because you truly think Dan is as inevitable as he said he is, or is it because you just want an excuse to take revenge on everything he's done out on me?"

"Of course Dan will come back! As long as _you're_ still alive, there's always a chance he'll return. Best to get rid of you now before you become an apocalyptic problem later," Future Andy hissed.

"Is that what you really want, Andy?" Danny asked. "And don't you think it's unfair to condemn me for something I never did? How do we know _you_ wouldn't one day turn out to be just as bad as Dan was? Maybe you and Vlad would end up fusing and turning into another Dan instead of me. And people always have a choice, some choices can lead to a bright future while others can lead to a horrible doomed future."

Whoa, when did Danny get so wise?

"_I got it from you, bro."_

"... You need to be removed. Dan still exist, so you still turn into him despite your words," Future Andy growled.

"Is that what you really think about me, Andy?" Danny asked.

"Huh?" Future Andy frowned.

Danny gave a sad smile, "I've spent time with Future Andy. He may have gotten bitter, but I could tell he still loved and cared for me. He was doing everything he can to protect me and get me back to this timeline to save our friends and family in hopes of making a better future. Even now, I don't think that's really changed, right?"

Future Andy frowned even more before he said, "What makes you think I still care for you?"

"If you didn't, then you wouldn't have been trying so hard to protect me," Danny said before he started stumbling towards him. "You even said it yourself that you didn't want to see Dan as me anymore because he's _not_ me. I'm not Dan, I'm Danny, your twin brother."

Future Andy looked hesitant.

"I know that what happened to you wasn't fair and you suffered probably more than I ever did in your timeline," Danny said. "But you are still Andy, and I know my brother. We used to stick together like glue, we would help each other in class and homework, we would play videogames together with Tucker and Sam, we would ignore Jazz when she started to psychobabble, and try to survive our parents' antics and inventions."

"Shut up!" Future Andy snapped. "That's what I always kept telling you, but you just laughed in my face about it before blasting me!"

"But don't you remember? That wasn't me," Danny said as he stumbled closer to Future Andy. "That wasn't the Danny you spent your childhood with. I am, and I can see that you're hurting. Don't keep bearing everything on yourself, please learn to trust me again, Andy. I want us to be a team like we used to be. I want to help share your burden."

I couldn't help but feel like he was also talking to _me_ about that, and maybe he was.

"Stop it! I don't want to hear anymore of your sentimental prattle!" Future Andy snapped before powering up a ghost ray.

Danny!

Future Andy fired the ghost ray, I gained enough control to create another shield, barely taking the ghost ray since I was so tired. I fell out of Danny's body, still in my ghost form, but tired and weak.

My body couldn't move and I felt I was being lifted up. I saw Danny's body was too. Future Andy was using his telekinesis and time powers on both of us. He threw me and Danny into the wall. I grabbed onto my brother's weakened body and tried to shield him, since I could take more than he can right now. Even though Future Andy was trying to pry Danny away from me with his telekinesis, I held onto Danny, not wanting to let go. Future Andy hissed with impatience as he began to slam me into the road and the walls. I still wouldn't let Danny go.

"What are you doing?" I heard my future self snap. "Let him go!"

"No! I won't!" I yelled back.

"Let him go!" Future Andy lifted both of us up again with his telekinesis.

"Andy…" Danny spoke up.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Future Andy snapped before slamming me into the road while I kept Danny protected.

I looked at Danny before he nodded to me. I helped him up to his feet before my weakened body reverted back to my human form. I let Danny lean on me before I helped him walk towards Future Andy.

"What are you doing?" Future Andy frowned. "Stay away before I kill you!"

"If you're really me, then I know you would never kill Danny," I said. "We care too much for our brother to actually kill him."

"What?" Future Andy glared.

"You've had the power to kill Dan a long time ago, yet you never did, not even as Dustin," I said. "Even now you're trying to justify it in your head, aren't you?"

"What do you two know about me!? Neither of you went through the hell I went through!" Future Andy shouted. "From both sides, as a human and as a ghost, I couldn't stand living that way anymore! And it's all because of Dan!"

"Andy, if you want to take it out on me, then do it," Danny said. "If I had truly caused you that much pain then I deserve whatever punishment you decide to give me."

"Danny, don't say that," I said. "I don't want you to die."

Danny gave me a small, reassuring smile before he looked back to Future Andy and said, "You once told me that even though you couldn't get that peaceful future you wanted, you'd do anything in your power for this Andy to obtain it. But what do you think will happen to this Andy if you _do_ kill me? He might follow in my future self's footsteps and become another Dan."

Future Andy glared. "Then I'll destroy both of you!"

Danny and I braced ourselves as Future Andy summoned two fiery fox skulls and they blasted at us. It hurts… and yet it's not burning. It's hot but not scorching. It's as if he wasn't trying to really hurt us.

The attack stopped and I looked up to see Future Andy still glaring at us, but I could see a glister of tears in his eyes.

"I… I don't want… to see Danny become Dan again. I don't want to live through that hellhole of a timeline anymore. I don't want to always be reminded that Danny had become that psychopathic demon Dan. If it happens again… I don't think I'd…" Future Andy shook his head. "I refuse to let my brother become a demon again!"

Future Andy raised his hand as it glowed with fire and ectoplasm. Danny let go of me and ran forward. I only had time to reach out to him in shock before he wrapped his arms around Future Andy's waist in a hug.

Future Andy froze as Danny hugged him. I was surprised myself, I have never seen my brother get so emotional before, not since we were eight years old.

"I'm so sorry that you suffered so much because of me," Danny said. "I never wanted to hurt you like this. Maybe if I had told you about my ghost powers after I discovered them from the first accident, this never would've happened. I know you care about me, but I want you to know I care about you too. Remember when you almost faded from existence when you saved me? I managed to save you because of how much I love you, Andy. No matter what happens… I will always love you, just like how you loved me."

I couldn't help but feel like he's talking to me too, and maybe he was. Future Andy's arm shook before the ghost energy in his hand dissipated and he brought his arm around Danny's back. I swear, it was like I was watching a cheesy ending to an anime.

Future Andy shut his eyes as tears began to fall. "I'm sorry… Danny… I never wanted this to happen."

I walked over to them, giving both of them a hug.

"You… forgive me too?" Future Andy asked me.

"Well, I've always been one to take things to the extreme," I chuckled. "If Danny can forgive myself, then so can I."

"It's been so long… since I was able to feel this way," Future Andy said. "As Dustin I couldn't remember how to feel like this… and as me, this feeling was only something I could find in my memories. I never want it to end."

I felt Danny hugging my future self tighter.

"But it looks like this is it for me," Future Andy said before he let go of the hug. "The timeline has been changed. The only thing keeping me here is the time medallion around my neck… but once I take it off, I'll cease to exist."

"W-what? Why?" Danny asked.

"Because my timeline no longer exists," Future Andy said. "The moment you kept your family, your friends and your teacher from death's clutches, was the moment my timeline disappeared. The only reason why I'm still here is because of the time medallion. Once that's removed, I will be gone."

"But…" I frowned. "That's…"

"That's… what I wanted. I knew this would happen no matter what. Whether I killed Danny or he succeeded in stopping the death of our friends and family, I was bound to disappear either way," Future Andy said with a smile. "And I'm happy. Dan is gone and the timeline can go on to a better future. I'm no longer needed here. You two stay together, you are stronger when you are united than when you are apart."

Danny and I shook our heads, we didn't want him to disappear, but at the same time would it really be okay to let him continue to exist in a timeline that was no longer his? He didn't have a home anymore. Nobody knew him, and he couldn't live as himself because I'm him too.

"Danny, please go on to be a great hero for everyone," Future Andy said as he grabbed onto the straps of his time medallion. "And Andy… please take care our brother for me."

I nodded and Danny gave him a sad smile.

Future Andy gave both of us a smile before he took off his time medallion, and his body faded away before he said his last words to us. "Maybe there's hope for this future yet."

* * *

Danny fell to his knees, looking completely exhausted and hurt.

"D-Danny!" I bend down to help him back up.

"Ugh… I'll be okay…" Danny said as he leaned on me.

I looked over at the Nasty Burger, seeing how it was in pieces. Our parents, Jazz, Tucker, Sam and Mr. Lancer were all lying unconscious. What a mess this place is, that fight probably destroyed more apartments and employee buildings than any other battle before. It would take years to rebuild everything...

"Time Out!"

I blinked and suddenly Clockwork was right in front of us. Danny gasped, probably just as surprised as I was. I had a time medallion around my neck and so did Danny.

"Clockwork?" I said.

"It seems you boys finally put an end to this chapter," Clockwork said.

"You're not going to attack us, right?" Danny asked skeptically.

"No, don't worry. I only did that to drive you two into the future," Clockwork said.

"Clockwork… Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?" I asked.

"To offer Danny a second chance," Clockwork said.

"A second chance?" Danny asked.

Clockwork nodded with a smile before pushing a button on his time staff. Clocks appeared around us, ticking backwards. Whoa… so this is what traveling in time feels like, not that I hadn't done it before.

We were suddenly back in the classroom of Casper High. I looked around, noticing Mr. Lancer at his desk, and everyone else sitting at their desk doing the C.A.T. Everyone was frozen in time, I could see the clock on the wall wasn't moving either. It was so weird yet cool to see, almost surreal.

I looked over at Clockwork and Danny.

"Perhaps this is for the better," Clockwork said. "The Nasty Burger never explodes, and the people don't lose their homes or jobs from that battle."

I nodded with a smile. "Thanks, Clockwork."

Clockwork turned into a kid before picking up Danny's answer sheet from under his desk, handing it to him.

"You've given everyone else in your life a second chance, why not you?" Clockwork said.

Danny took the answer sheet and gave a smile.

I walked over to Danny and put a hand on his shoulder, smiling encouragingly at him.

"Time In!" Clockwork said as he pushed a button on his time staff before disappearing into a clock-like portal.

* * *

Time started moving again. Danny and I didn't have our time medallions on anymore. Clockwork must've removed it when he started time up again. Everyone in their desk looked up at us, probably surprised that we were suddenly standing.

"Mr. Fenton, is there a problem?" I heard Mr. Lancer say.

Turning around, Mr. Lancer was looking at us, but mostly at Danny expectantly.

"You know what you have to do," I said.

Danny nodded before going over to Mr. Lancer. "Actually Mr. Lancer, there is."

I watched him with pride as he put the answer sheet down on the desk in front of Mr. Lancer.

"I found this the other day," Danny said.

"Hmm…" Mr. Lancer looked at the answer sheet and said, "The seal has been broken."

"Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry…" Danny sighed. "I couldn't stop myself from looking at the answers, but I'm not a cheater and I never will be."

Mr. Lancer smiled, "That's what I like to hear from you, Mr. Fenton. You will have plenty of time to study for your remake test in detention."

"Seriously?" Danny smiled.

"Yes, but for now…" Mr. Lancer pointed to the door.

I saw Jazz out there, who was probably watching. She gasped when we looked at the door and she ran off. I couldn't help but smile, getting an idea.

"Hey Danny… maybe it's time you talked to Jazz about… your condition," I said. "The one from the accident."

"What?" Danny looked at me. "Why?"

"Let's just say… I wasn't the only one who discovered your secret that day," I said.

Danny's eyes were wide in shock, probably putting two and two together. I didn't want anymore secrets between Danny, me and Jazz anymore. Danny needed to know that Jazz knew, and they need to talk it out.

"Go on, I'll see you after class." I smiled.

Danny nodded before he left the classroom while I went back to my desk. I was actually glad I could retake the test myself when Clockwork sent us back in time, because I wasn't focused on it last time. This time, maybe I could actually get a decent score.

After about half an hour later, there was a green splat on the window. This caught everyone's attention, Dash was the first one to open the messy window to look outside.

"Hey! It's Danny Phantom!" He said in excitement.

Everyone ran out of their seats to look outside. I decided to join them to see how Danny was doing. I could see Danny sucking up the green splats over on the streets with his Fenton Thermos before looking at us.

"Hey, guess who's back and better than ever?" Danny stated proudly.

Everyone cheered loudly. Tucker and Sam were just smiling at each other while I just shook my head with a chuckle. Despite everything that's happened, it looks like our future is going to be a bright one.

* * *

**OMNISENSE95: Yes, yes it was.**

**goddragonking: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy it.**

**sjsreader: Heh, you and everyone else didn't see that one coming. I'm glad the hints I left in the story were subtle enough that people didn't expect it. ^^ And to answer you question about if it's always been that way since they first met him, no, it wasn't. Original Dustin was an OC created by by former co-writer Key, and he was supposed to be a snobby rich kid who was shot. Then we changed it to Dustin being Pariah Dark's son, but all mentions/revelations of Dustin being Pariah Dark's son were removed when I posted the chapter of Pariah Dust since I had a better idea for him after Key left. I wanted him to be someone more familiar and explain his actions and why he exist in the story when he doesn't exist in the show at all. So in a way, Key's OC became mine when he left. XD  
Yeah, Danny and Andy are really close and care about each other, to the point that they would do anything for the other.  
The plot twist was something that later came to mind, and I'm glad it did because I honestly didn't know what to do with Dustin at first after Key left.  
Well it was pointless for Dan to reveal Andy's ghost side since Clockwork reversed time, but yeah, that is something he could easily do. And thank you! It brings a smile on my face to see so many people enjoying a story I wrote.**

**Luna Lillyth: What don't you understand? You'll have to be more specific than that. If it's the fact that Dustin is Future Andy's ghost half, go back and read some of the hints I gave leading up to this reveal. If you still need an explanation, PM me. I rather not explain everything on a review. I think the real final fight for The Ultimate Enemy arc was on this chapter, since the fight between Dan and Danny was basically the same as in the show. And yes, you may hug Andy.**

**blue: Dustin didn't do anything to Future Andy, all he did was merge back with him since they are technically the same person. Think of Dustin as Ghost Andy and Future Andy as Human Andy. Dustin isn't forcing Andy to kill Danny, Future Andy himself wants this, though as you can see in the end he didn't go through with it. Well, I've only seen bits and pieces of Supernatural, and don't spoil the season finale for me, even if I may or may not ever see it. ^^'  
Yeah, poor Chiaki, she did not deserve to die the way she did. Seems everything is going to be okay after the end of Hope Side.**

**ZAFT Prime: Yup! The idea came to me during the Pariah Dark arc, and I'm glad it did, so I was able to remove any mentions of Dustin being Pariah's long lost son before it was posted and would've been too late to make him Future Andy's ghost half. And good luck with your writing!**

**RedHood001: No, not evil Andy, just bitter Andy, there is a difference. He's not like Dan where he wants to kill and destroy just because he thinks it's fun and entertaining, he only wanted to kill Danny because he wanted to make sure Dan ceases to exist for good. If I wanted to make an evil Andy, he would look different too.**

**FoundingRaiderChrona: Glad to hear you enjoyed the chapter. ^^ Sailor Moon had a lot of fun ideas, even if most of the episodes were filler, sometimes I find the fillers to be the best episodes if done right and there were a lot I enjoyed seeing. I'm still not sure if I would play Pokemon Sun or Pokemon Moon first, since I'm not sure which version I want my first playthrough of the Alola region to be. My second playthrough is usually when I do much better since I now know better what to expect, but you only get that first experience once.**

**Heh, Dustin being Andy's ghost half was an usual idea but an idea I liked since I didn't know what to do with Dustin after Key left. I didn't have anything for Dustin after his 'big reveal' of being Pariah Dark's long lost son since Key was supposed to have plans for him. I've decided not to make Dustin Pariah Dark's son and instead make him a familiar face that nobody was expecting, but the twist shouldn't have just come out of nowhere, I did leave some subtle hints about Dustin being Andy's future ghost half throughout the story near the end and after the Pariah Dark's arc. I'm glad to see this idea later on paid off.**

**Andy: Going insane isn't a good thing! DX And no, I haven't heard of Hysteria by Nano.**

**DarkFoxKit: Neither have I, but I'm flattered to know there are songs that can relate to the story I made.**

**gwencarson126: Yes, it was quite a plot twist. XD And does this chapter answer your Clockwork resetting time question? And thank you, I'm flattered, though it's far from the 'best fanfic ever'. ^^' I still have a lot to improve on.**

**Just another fan: It started out as a bad time, but it slowly turned into a sober yet satisfying one, at least for me it did. And I love it when fans review, it's like my reward for putting up a new chapter every time. ^^ But you don't have to force yourself if you can't think of what to say, it is still very much appreciated.  
Skulker/Technus will always create a device to counter Andy's time power, no matter what it is, since they've had ten years to find a way to counter that specific time power. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**spatterson: I don't know how to participate in anything like that. ^^' I think I've made a fool of myself when I tried something similar last time.**

**xAmethystFox: I'm happy to know the waits are usually worth it. ^^' What nickname are you talking about?  
Heh, you're probably one of the very few to put up a spoiler warning in their own review. I can imagine that the dark future we see in the show is a very hard and hellish world to live in, hence Future Andy's bitterness and why he wanted to keep Dan from coming back so badly.  
I've been trying to find a spot for Dash and Valerie in The Ultimate Enemy's arc, but this felt more like a personal thing between Danny and Andy, so there wasn't any real spot for Dash and Valerie here. But I do hope I can find a place for them and Andy to hang out again. What was wrong with your comment on The RESET Warfare?**

**Mana: Well, now you know what happened. XD Yes, Dustin is Andy's future ghost half. Dustin did start out as a separate entity from Andy, but after Key left I didn't know what to do with Dustin and it would be such a waste to just have him for Pariah Dark's arc and never mentioned again. I wanted to make Dustin someone people could feel sorry for or relate to, and that's when I decided he'll be Andy's future ghost self who got lost in time during a fight between future Andy and Dan. If you look back near the end and after Pariah Dark's arc, you'll seem some hints in the story that points to Dustin being future Andy's ghost half.  
Well, it makes sense Danny in the canon series would come out unscatched because it's a family friendly show. ^^' And well, Danny didn't come out completely unscatched, he did get beat up quite a bit from the angry future ghosts. Yeah, I'll admit that Danny giving no indication about future Vlad when he saw Vlad again in Secret Weapons was a bit of a let down. I was hoping Danny would've at least tried to talk to Vlad or give him a second chance, but no, Vlad was treated like an every day villain again.  
Yeah, I heard about Hurricane Matthew, let's hope Vortex isn't loose or we'll all be in trouble. ^^'**

**Andy: Wait, when did I say that? Why would I be holding Bearbert? GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!**


	41. Chapter 41: Valerie's Offer

**DarkFoxKit: Wow, it's been awhile since the last update. Sorry I haven't been concentrating as much on the Danny Phantom fandom lately, I've been busy with another story, and I got three brand new games I really want to play. ^^' Oh, before I get too distracted again, allow me to introduce someone who's helping me write out more chapters. Right now, he's not a permanent writer to this series, as he is my main co-writer in Child of Mew, but I just need him to keep me writing We Are Phantoms, or else the story may get put off to the point that it dies, and I know none of us wants that. Come out and introduce yourself, Dragon.**

***A black dragon walks up next to DarkFoxKit***

**Darkzdragon: Hey everyone. Nice to meet you. *Waves* I'm Darkzdragon and I'm Fox's co-writer for The Child of Mew: The Great War. As you can see I'm a black european style dragon. My favorite color is a dark red, my favorite food is pizza, and my favorite game series is a tie between Mass Effect and Fallout.**

**DarkFoxKit: Dragon will help me write out We Are Phantoms until I get my motivation back. He's been doing me a huge favor by helping me out with this, even though he's not a big Danny Phantom fan like I am. ^^' **

**Darkzdragon: It's no problem at all Fox. Now, if any of you have any questions for me personally, please PM me instead of posting a review.**

**DarkFoxKit: Dragon may or may not start answering reviews by the next update. We're still discussing that since we got a lot of complaints about it in our Child of Mew story.**

**Darkzdragon: Though, by the looks of it, most people want us to keep answering the reviews in the chapter. But for now, you readers can go ahead and get to the story. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and hopefully I'll be back next week.**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Valerie's Offer**

It's been a few days since the C.A.T., and I was glad to have all that drama finally over. No more evil future Danny looming over in the distance, no more sad future me living in such a nightmarish world. Maybe now I can focus more on school and less on what's to come. Oh yeah, one thing did change after all that drama, Jazz is now in on Team Phantom after Danny talked to her about his ghost side. But I'm not sure if Jazz is… the right type for this kind of thing.

"I just finished my math homework," I said with a yawn. "I can't believe how much I suck at math."

"I know, you think they'd give us a break after the C.A.T.," Danny said with a small sigh as he finished off his own homework.

"Well that's what school is all about, working the students until they drop," I sighed. "It's no wonder kids like Poindexter died while in school. Speaking of him, I really hope there aren't any more dead kids we have to face in Casper High."

"As long as they don't try to switch bodies with me to teach me a lesson I think I'll be fine," Danny said. "But anyways, now that we're done with our homework let's get to the movies. I'll text Sam and Tucker to see if they want to come join us."

"Oh, good idea, maybe I can text Dash and Valerie to see if they want to come," I suggested. "Football season is just about over, so Dash will have more free time on his hands now and you two need to start bonding."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked. "Dash has been bullying me for ages now, and I get that you're friends with him and all… but I still don't think it would be a good idea for him and me to hang out. Especially since he has the whole jock image to maintain."

"Is there some kind of rule for jocks to be mean to the 'weaker' kids?" I asked. "Because I don't see any reason why he can't be friends with you and still maintain his oh so important jock status."

"It's high school bro, there are some really crazy rules there that don't make sense all the time," Danny said. "Now let's get going before Jazz sees that we are free… lately she's been all about ghost hunting and it's been getting on my nerves a little."

"Give her a break, bro, she's still new to being included with the group. I mean, remember how clumsy I was after we finally became a team again?" I asked. "I'm sure she'll get better soon once the novelty starts to wear off."

"Hey guys!" Said sister just barged into our room with a big smile on her face. "So are there any ghosts haunting the streets of Amity Park? If there are, I have the thermos ready in the car!"

"No Jazz, there aren't any ghosts around," Danny said with a sigh. "Besides we aren't going out on patrol, we're going to the movie theaters. Sam and Tucker said there is a marathon going for the Cyber Zombie Commando movies, they're showing all three of them in a row."

"Wait… we're going to see that?" I said. "I thought we were going to see the Pocket Creatures movie."

"What? Are you afraid of zombies or something?" Danny asked.

"No! I just…" I frowned. "... don't like horror movies. I still don't know why you, Tucker and Sam like that stuff."

"How is it that a half ghost like you, who fights other ghost almost daily, dislikes horror movies?" Danny asked.

"They just creep me out, okay?" I said.

"That's like someone who has a pet tarantula saying that they have arachnophobia," Jazz pointed out.

"Don't compare my dislike with something like a phobia," I grumbled. "I just don't like horror movies, and the ghosts we fight on a daily basis aren't like those creepy, haunting, vengeful monsters who delightfully scare the living daylights out of people before literally ripping them apart."

"It's not like we're going to a movie all about Bearbert," Danny said with a small smile.

"No, if we did, that would be Bullet Truth," I said.

"Bullet Truth?" Jazz raised her eyebrow.

"The concept is that a teddy bear is being controlled by a mastermind, who traps 15 high school students in a school and are forced to commit murder and get away with it if they want to leave," I said. "Just goes to show how truly evil teddy bears are."

"That sounds like it would be better for an anime than a movie," Danny said before his phone buzzed. "Looks like Sam and Tuck are waiting for us at the movie theater, so we should probably get going bro."

"Hey, how about I drive you two?" Jazz said with a smile. "You never know, we could run into a ghost."

"I think we'll walk, it's on a few blocks from here after all," Danny said before a small smirk formed on his face. "And besides, I think Andy could use the exercise."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I frowned.

"I'm saying you need to get into a little better shape," Danny said. "You need to work on building up your stamina so you can last longer during our ghost fights."

"I'm not the one who needs to build up his stamina," I said as I stood up. "You can use the Ghostly Wail now, and from what I've seen, just one or two uses of it makes you too tired to stay in your ghost form."

"Does that mean it's training time?" Jazz asked. "I think that will be way more productive than watching a marathon in the theater!"

"No, it isn't training time Jazz. We're just going to walk to the movie theaters," Danny said as he grabbed me and started to push me. "If we don't get going now we'll be late. See ya later Jazz."

Danny all but pushed me out the door. "Come on, hurry up."

"I'm going," I said as he all but dragged me down the street.

* * *

"Sorry about that bro," Danny said as he stopped pushing me.

"I'm surprised we haven't run into any ghosts lately," I said. "That last battle with our future selves wasn't like Pariah Dark where all the ghosts were involved, so what are they up to right now?"

"Maybe they finally took their multiple defeats as a hint that no matter how many times they try they will always be beaten," Danny said. "It just makes our lives easier."

"I don't know, they could be planning something. Or maybe Vlad could be using them somehow," I said.

"You worry too much," Danny said.

"Hey, you don't worry enough," I said.

"Besides do you really think they would help that fruit loop?" Danny said.

"Skulker did," I said, crossing my arms. "Which I find weird since Vlad is also part ghost like us. Why is Skulker working for Vlad when he could be trying to hunt him instead? He said he was paid, right? But why would a ghost care about human money?"

"Maybe he's getting paid in some other way? Something that is more of value to ghosts?" Danny suggested.

"There's a question I never thought of, what kind of currency do ghosts even use?" I wondered as we came up to the movie theater with Tucker and Sam waiting for us.

"Hey guys," Tucker said. "Are you as excited as I am to see the Cyber Zombie Commando movies?"

"We better hurry before we miss the previews, I'm always interested to see what other movies they have planned," Sam said.

"Wait, I still don't want to watch that movie," I said. "I'm not into horror or gore."

"If you don't want to watch you don't have to bro," Danny said. "But we'll be in there for like 5-6 hours since they're showing 3 movies. So if you go to a different movie you will be out long before us."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. "I think some horror will do you some good, Andy."

"Besides, it's more action and survival than horror," Tucker said.

"I think I'm good," I said. "Maybe I can work on my powers while you guys watch your movie marathon."

"If you're sure bro," Danny said. "I guess we'll see you after the movie marathon then."

"See ya," I said as the three of them walked into the theater. I couldn't help but give a small sigh. I have about 5-6 hours on my own, what should I do? I could work on my powers, but I guess I was also hoping to have some teenage fun after the whole fiasco with Clockwork, the C.A.T. and our future selves beating the living tar out of us.

* * *

"Hey Andy!" I perked up when I heard a familiar jock's voice.

"Hey Dash, I haven't seen you since the C.A.T.," I said. "How do you think we did?"

"Honestly… I think after I stopped stressing about it like Lancer was making most of the other popular kids feel, I did pretty well," Dash said.

"I figured Mr. Lancer was acting like that as a test of his own," I said. "I wouldn't put too much writing on the C.A.T. determining our future. So is football season finally over? I kind of miss hanging out with you."

"It's almost over," Dash said. "So far we're undefeated, so coach is letting us take a little rest and relaxation."

"Heh, well that's good," I said. "My brother and friends are watching the Cyber Zombie Commando marathon, so I've got quite a bit of time on my hands."

"You want to go watch the Pocket Creatures movie?" Dash asked softly, not wanting anyone else to hear him.

"Heh, you sure your big bad jock image can take that?" I chuckled, knowing why he was trying to make sure nobody else heard him.

"Yeah, I could say that I lost a bet with someone else if need be," Dash said.

I smiled, but before we could walk into the movie theater, a shadow flew over us. Looking up, I could see Valerie in her Red Huntress suit riding on her hoverboard.

"Hey! Valerie!" I called out to her.

Valerie stopped and flew down to me and Dash, "Shhhhh! I don't want people knowing it's me!"

"Wanna come see a movie with us?" Dash asked. "That is if you aren't busy hunting ghosts."

"I'm on patrol," Valerie said. "But I haven't seen any ghosts lately, too bad, I was hoping to see if I could test my new weapons on that Phantom kid or his brother."

I tried not to appear nervous when she said that.

"Are they really all that bad?" Dash asked. "I mean they've saved the city numerous times and they don't seem like they're _that_ evil."

I had almost forgotten that Dash is a Danny Phantom fan. "Yeah, I mean if Danny Phantom really is as bad as you say he is, don't you think he would've done something to destroy the city by now?"

"Do you think I'm that naive?" Valerie said. "I don't think of ghosts as like those monsters in the old monster movies where they just want to destroy the city. Phantom is conniving, and he would rather watch people squirm than destroy buildings."

She hadn't seen what Dan can do, and hopefully she never will.

"Then why do they always fight off the other ghosts who want to take over the world?" Dash countered. "I mean if they really wanted to watch people squirm then they wouldn't save the day all the time and beat the other ghosts back to the ghost zone or whatever it's called. I'm just saying, maybe stop seeing them with rage filled eyes and see what they are actually doing and judge them off of that."

"Seems I'm rubbing off on more than just my brother lately," I said while playfully elbowing Dash's side.

"Nah, your sister has been teaching me all about psychology while tutoring me," Dash said.

"Why do you trust ghosts so much?" Valerie asked. "Not too long ago, you'd scream and run away like your pants caught on fire if you saw a ghost."

"Hey, we do _not_ talk about that," Dash said. I swear I could see his cheeks getting a little bit red.

"Alright, alright, break it up you two," I said. "We don't need this drama."

Just then, something was beeping in Valerie's pocket. She pulled out a small device and looked at it.

"Looks like today might not be so boring after all," Valerie said. "I got two ghost signatures on my specter radar."

"Two ghosts?" I frowned just before I felt that familiar heat building up to my throat. I turned away to release my ghost sense, not wanting them to see it. "Um… maybe we should come with you."

"I'm relaxing today, so you two go ahead. I hear they opened up a new pet store around the corner and I wanna go check it out," Dash said.

"A pet store?" I deadpanned.

"You got a problem with that, Andy?" Dash asked, a little bit of his former bully self showing.

"Only if the pets turn out to be ghosts in disguise," I said, earning me a look from Dash. "Don't give me that look, it could happen."

"You two get going," Dash said. "You don't want the ghosts to get away, do you?"

"You sure you want to come, Andy?" Valerie asked.

"Hey, it's not like this is the first time I went ghost hunting with you," I said.

"Yeah and this time I brought you a helmet of your own," Valerie said as she pulled a small marble out of her pocket and pressed a button on it. It formed into a dark blue helmet like Valerie's, that looked like it would fit me perfectly.

Valerie tossed the helmet to me. Wow, I feel weird at the thought of wearing the dark blue version of the ghost huntress.

"This way we can communicate over the high winds and if we are separated," Valerie said. "It'll also hide your identity in case anyone sees us. Since if they recognized you, they would probably be able to find out who the Red Huntress really is."

"Good point, those last few times people were too busy running around in a panic with all the ghosts attacking the city," I said as I put the helmet on my head. It really does fit me perfectly.

* * *

"Go ahead and tap the button on the side of the helmet and that will bring up your head up display," Valerie said.

I tapped on the button of the side of my helmet. A split second later the visor in front of me lit up with different information, all in a light blue color so I could see it, and not too bright so it would hurt my eyes. There was information like altitude, speed, energy charges, ammo supply, and everything else you would need to hunt ghosts. It even had a targeting reticle in the center of the visor to lock onto ghosts.

"Whoa, that's so cool!" I said.

"It may be a bit disorientating and confusing at first, but once you get used to it, fighting ghosts will be a lot easier," Valerie said. "Now hop on, we can't let those two ghosts get away."

Valerie helped me up onto her hoverboard. She was right, it is pretty disorientating. I was more used to fighting with just my Fenton Rod as a human before. Fighting as a ghost involves using my natural senses more. All this technology to fight ghosts is pretty new to me.

"You can control the blasters when we catch up to those ghosts," Valerie said, her voice now coming through the helmet. "I'll control the other weapons systems."

"Blasters? How do I use those?" I asked. "I usually just fight with my Fenton Rod… which I left back home."

"You feel that switch by your right foot? That's the firing button, the one by your left switches the firing between burst fire, full automatic, or single shot that you can charge up by holding down the one on your right," Valerie explained. "You will see the firing mode that is selected on the bottom left of your HUD. Right now it has the 6 lines selected which means it's currently set to fully automatic firing, below that is 3 lines which is burst fire, and on the bottom is a single long line that signifies single shot. When you are in single shot a bar will appear on the right which signifies the charge of the shot while you are holding down the firing button."

"Oh, uh… okay," I said, not sure if I understood the majority of that explanation. "It sounds like something from a shooting video game."

Valerie started flying with her hoverboard and down the streets. "Maybe when you get better used to this, you can be my partner in ghost fighting."

"Uh… really?" I asked, surprised that she would make me her ghost fighting partner. I already had a partner and… she's kinda hunting him down.

"Yeah, along with that helmet actually comes a suit," Valerie said. "In my free time I'm retailoring it to fit you. That is _if_ you want to join me."

"Wow, that's a… big honor, I mean I thought you'd rather work alone," I said. I remember seeing her and my future self in action before, they make a pretty good team I think, but this is very awkward for me considering she wants to kill my ghost half.

"Well I figured it would be nice having someone who knows what they are doing as a partner," Valerie said. "Besides, I like ghost hunting with you. It make things less monotonous."

What do I say to that? I know I can't be her partner like this, but…

"I AM THE BOX GHOOOOOST!" I was spared from having to answer when I heard that familiar, loud and annoying voice shout.

"Oh brother… not this guy again," Valerie said with a sigh. "And here I thought I would be able to properly test my new weapons' capabilities."

"BEWARE! FOR SOMEONE AS POWERFUL AS I HAVE A NEW WEAPON ON MY SIDE!" The Box Ghost shouted.

"You know 'beware' doesn't mean be afraid, right? It just means be aware of the danger or the surrounding," I pointed out.

"Are you seriously trying to talk to this dimwitted empty box of a ghost?" Valerie asked.

"HEY! I have feelings too, you know!" Box Ghost snapped at Valerie before his hands glowed green.

I saw several boxes floating beside him, though all of them were holding meat products inside them. Weird, did he raid the boxes from the meat factory or the school's basement?

"Incoming!" I shouted as I stepped on the button on her board, making it shoot ecto lasers at the boxes.

"Nice shooting partner!" Valerie said.

"I think I just fried some bacon… literally," I said.

The Box Ghost summoned more boxes and threw them at us. The blasters couldn't blast them all at once, so we had to move. I hung onto Valerie as she flew around the boxes.

"Where are you going dearies? Don't you know that you must eat every meal in order to grow up big and strong?" A familiar voice said from behind us.

"Move Valerie!" I shouted, not wanting to get hit from behind.

I turned to see the Lunch Lady holding up a huge and fat drumstick, about to use it as a baseball bat on us. Valerie had no time to dodge, so without her notice, I turned us intangible for a second to avoid the giant drumstick.

"Oohh! Naughty children like you need to learn the importance of eating properly!" The Lunch Lady said as she took another swing.

"Go down!" I yelled.

Valerie barely avoided the swing when she dived down with her hoverboard. A box almost hit me in the face. Facing these two without ghost powers is dangerous. Why is the Lunch Lady helping the Box Ghost anyways? … Don't tell me this is the start of their… relationship… oh gross, I'm probably witnessing the first step of how Box Lunch came to be.

"I never thought I'd see these two ghosts working together," Valerie said. "I bet you that Phantom kid had something to do with this."

"... You could be right or wrong there," I said. After all, Danny's battles with them could be what caused them to come together.

"You're cute when you get all sweet and then yell like a banshee," Box Ghost said. "A truly marvelous scare tactic that I need to learn for myself!"

"You're too kind," The Lunch Lady responded.

"Are they… hitting it off?" I asked. "Is it possible for ghosts to… fall in love?"

"Ugh!" Valerie said in disgust. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"You kids are young," The Lunch Lady said. "So don't go judging us!" She summoned wiener sausages from Box Ghost's boxes and had them wrap around Valerie's hoverboard.

"This… can't be good," Valerie said.

The Lunch Lady yanked the hoverboard, and us along with it. I yelped as Valerie screamed before we were thrown off of the hoverboard. And now we're falling to our doom, great. I can save Valerie, but I can't let her see me fly.

"Look out!" I shouted to Valerie, making her look around before I fired a ghost ray from my hand to blast an incoming wiener dog. Then I turned invisible before flying to Valerie, making sure she landed carefully in the park before I dropped her a few feet into a pile of leaves. I hope that was enough to keep suspicions off me.

"Thankfully these leaves were here," Valerie said as she got up. "Otherwise we could've gotten seriously hurt."

I was laying on the leaves beside her when I let go of my invisibility. They should call me stealthy Andy.

"Yeah, but what about your hoverboard?" I asked.

I looked up to see the Lunch Lady and Box Ghost were gone. "Oh… looks like they left…"

Valerie stood back up and pressed something on her wrist before her hoverboard returned to her.

I took the helmet off. As cool as all that technology was, I felt dizzy now. I rubbed my eyes, I hope I don't get a headache from this. "And this is how you fight ghosts on a daily basis? I think I almost got motion sickness from this helmet."

"Well if you and I train a bit more with it, I'm sure you'll get used to it," Valerie said as her hoverboard, outfit, and both our helmets folded up into her backpack at the press of another button.

"Well… I don't know if I'm cut out for using high tech battle armors to fight ghosts," I said. "I'm more of a simple kind of guy."

"So, I'm guessing you _don't_ want to hunt ghosts with me then," Valerie said, sounding disappointed. "T...that's okay. I guess I'll just continue to do it on my own."

"H-hey, I'm not saying I won't hunt ghosts with you, I just mean… maybe I won't rely on the suit as much as you do, that's all," I said. "It's fun hunting with you, cause you know… it helps me procrastinate my homework."

"Except if you continue to hunt ghosts with me without wearing the gear then I would be putting you in serious danger," Valerie said. "I just can't do that… I'm sorry."

* * *

And now I've been presented with a choice. I could reject Valerie's offer on being her partner in ghost fighting, but then she'll feel like I'm abandoning her for no good reason. On the other hand, I could accept her offer, but then that would mean having to fight as both the 'Blue Hunter' and as 'Andy Phantom' without getting caught by Danny or Valerie with either of my identity. Wow, that sounds convoluted as heck...

"It would've been fun to continue to hunt ghosts with you," Valerie said. "But I'm not going to consciously put you in harm's way without any protection."

I had to make compromise somehow. I didn't really want to be the 'Blue Hunter', but I also don't want to reject Valerie's offer. "Okay, tell you what, Val: I'll help you fight ghosts whenever I can. But that doesn't mean I'll always be available, okay? So don't drag me out on patrols or suddenly show up in my house unannounced."

"Sounds like a deal," Valerie said with a smile, her tone filled with pure joy and relief.

Okay, I just have to make sure I'm only 'available' when Danny isn't out in his ghost mode. As long as we avoid a confrontation, we should be fine… I hope. Maybe I should tell Danny about this?

"Hey, you still want to go see that movie?" Valerie asked.

"Actually, I also want Dash to come," I said. "Let's go see if he still wants to. He said he's checking out the new pet shop?"

"Oh Bark's Boutique?" Valerie asked. "We got a pamphlet in the mail that was advertising it as a pet store where you could find 'new best friends' and a place where you could buy any and all supplies while your furry friend gets groomed."

"You think Dash would get a dog?" I asked.

"Who knows," Valerie said. "Probably not, since he wouldn't have the time to properly take care of it."

We went to the pet store, and when we entered it I was expecting it to smell like a zoo. I don't dislike the smell of zoos, but I was surprised since there was a flowery fragrance in the air. I saw some bunny rabbits and smiled as they were chewing on some lettuce leaves.

"I thought rabbits loved carrots," Valerie said.

"That's a misconception," I said. "Rabbits would actually die if they only eat the orange part of the carrot since it turns into pure sugar for them. Oh look, there's Dash."

Dash was looking at a glass window in awe. It seems he's watching some people grooming or bathing some dogs. The flowery fragrance was even stronger over here, if I closed my eyes I could easily imagine I was standing in the middle of a field of flowers.

"Hey Dash, you enjoying yourself here?" I asked when I walked up to him."

"Oh… uh hey Andy," Dash said. "Yeah, I'm having quite a bit of fun. I love seeing adorable animals like this getting pampered."

"Yeah, I love watching adorable animals getting pampered too. I just hope their owners don't spoil them too much, or they could end up like Cuj- that ghost dog that raided the Axion Lab," I said.

"You two _boys_ done gawking over the puppies?" Valerie asked. "Because the next showtime for the Pocket Creatures movie is in 10 minutes."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with liking to watch cute animals, even if we are boys," I grumbled. "Besides, Pocket Creatures is filled with them. Are you sure you want to watch it with us, Val? Is it too cutesy for the big, macho, girl hunter that you are?"

"Ehh, I'll go only if you guys are going," Valerie said. "Preferably I would've gone to that Cyber Zombie Commando marathon."

"Oh please, that's just a bunch of mindless zombies blowing things up with their cybernetic technology," I said. "Come on, Dash, let's hurry and get tickets to Pocket Creatures before it starts without us."

"Hey, I said I'm coming with you guys," Valerie said. "So you better not leave me out. Besides it'll be nice to spend some time with you guys again."

"Heh, alright, you can sit beside me," I said.

Valerie just rolled her eyes and followed me and Dash to the movie theaters. We got inside and got our tickets and were ordering concessions.

"So what do you guys want?" Dash asked. "I've been doing really well at school so my parents upped my allowance. So the concessions are on me."

"You sure you want to do that?" I asked. "Popcorns cost about 30 dollars nowadays."

"Yeah I'm sure," Dash said. "Order whatever you want, it's my treat."

"If you say so," I said. "I'll just take a medium popcorn and a cola for myself. Make sure the popcorn has butter in it."

"I'll take a hotdog, a cola icee, and a large tray of nachos," Dash said which got him looks from both of us. "What? Being an athlete burns a lot of calories."

Valerie just shook her head and said, "I'll have a large root beer and two hot dogs."

While Dash was getting our order, I was looking at the electronic board that was showing what movie titles were showing in the theater.

* * *

"My brother, Tucker and Sam came here earlier to watch the Cyber Zombie Commando trilogy that was playing today," I said. "I didn't join them because I'm not really into that stuff."

"You're a really good ghost hunter, yet you don't like horror movies?" Valerie asked. "Heh, I guess everyone has something they don't like."

"Hey, I just got into ghost hunting recently. I never liked horror movies since the day I was born," I said. "Besides, real life ghosts aren't anything like the ghosts in horror movies."

"Why? Because they don't go boo?" Dash asked as he walked back towards us with a huge tray of concessions.

"No, that would be a kiddie ghost, Dash," I said. "I meant silently luring this one specific person into this one haunted house just to scare the living daylights out of them before they even make their move. Can you imagine the Box Ghost doing something like that?"

"So you're afraid of movies like poltergeist movies such as Paranormal Happenings," Valerie said.

"Who said I was afraid of these movies? I just don't like them," I grumbled.

"Fear and dislike are pretty similar," Valerie responded. "It's okay if you don't like those types of movies. They're pretty freaky. I mean The Banisher? That movie gave me nightmares for a few days."

"Oh my gosh, if I see a ghost possessing someone like that, you won't be seeing me in Amity Park anymore," I said.

I swear, if Danny and I ever meet up a ghost like that, I would probably flee in the other direction. Huh… I wonder what real ghosts think about these horror movie ghosts? I kind of want to drag Youngblood into a horror movie just to see how he would react. Then again, maybe that's a terrible idea, because Youngblood may actually try to imitate the movie.

"Let's go in guys," Dash said. "The previews are about to start."

* * *

At least I can just relax and unwind after all that drama with the C.A.T., I never want to hear another word about that test or deciding our future ever again. I may just have to strangle someone if they do.

"I hope this movie is as good as the reviews say," Dash said before we entered the theater with our tray of concessions.

"There just better not be any brats kicking my chair like in the last movie I watched here," Valerie said. "Can you believe that little brat's mother tried to sue me for yelling at the kid to stop?"

"I'm kinda surprised that you weren't just kicked out of the theater and banned for life," Dash said.

"Let's sit all the way in the back. It'll be easier to see the screen and there won't be any kids behind us," I suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," Dash said as he went up to the top row of seats.

We sat down right as the lights in the theater dimmed. After getting comfortable the previews started rolling. It was nice to be able to go to the movies with Dash and Valerie, maybe I should do this more often, and maybe hopefully bring Danny, Tucker and Sam to join us next time.

* * *

**gwencarson126: Heh, good to see that Dustin/Future Andy made such an impact. Yes, Dan is still in the Fenton Thermos, and he WILL be coming back later, unlike in the actual show. Yes, brotherly love coming to save the day! I've been waiting to do the fight scene for a long time. I'm really flattered that I brought the Phantom Universe on a whole new level, who knew adding a twin to the series would add so much to the story itself? XD I'm doing well in my life, I hope you are too.**

**OMNISENSE95: Secret Weapons. The Christmas one is, chronologically, the next one, but I've decided to do Secret Weapons first since it makes more sense to be right after The Ultimate Enemy.**

**Lizzie2145: Nobody really did expect that. I like taking what seems to be a predictable plot and making a twist that nobody expected yet still love. Heh, I'm happy that I was able to get someone who really hates OCs to really like mine. I knew when I made Andy, he'll have some skeptism, so I've been working hard to make sure he's believable, relatable and someone you just want to root for. I'm very happy to see all of that paying off. ^v^**

**Jaddis: I'm glad I kept the hints subtle, but not so much so that it came out of nowhere. There was a scene in the earlier chapters where Future Andy was fighting against Dan, and he lifted up a Time Medallion trying to protect himself from Dan's attack, and it caused it to shatter and separated Future Andy from his ghost self, and sent his ghost self into another time. After a while, Future Andy's ghost self picked up a new identity and called himself Dustin. I hope this answers your question.**

**sjsreader: I'm glad you see it as brotherly love and not actual romantic love. I was worried people would see it that way. And you can refer Present Andy as just Andy, that's what I did. I did like that I was able to have Danny a part of the battle and the key to stopping it instead of it just being Andy vs. his future self. Yup, Andy may still have the fear of Danny turning evil, but for the most part he's gotten over the insanity thing.**

**Mana: Thank you. Heh... well, actually I've decided Secret Weapons should be next. I know The Fright Before Christmas comes after The Ultimate Enemy, but context-wise, I think Secret Weapons should've been first. I may not be able to get The Fright Before Christmas during the season because of this, sadly, but that's what happens when I take a hiatus close to the Holidays. *grumbles* And as for what I was for Halloween... I don't usually wear costumes anymore, but I wore a Pikachu shirt if that counts for anything.**

**Andy: Oh... it was hard to tell. But keep Bearbert away from me!**

**Girlbook: Sorry for the long wait. ^^'**

**ZAFT Prime: Yeah, Future Andy didn't want Danny to be evil again, and because of that he rather kill Danny than to see him become another Dan. At least Danny and Andy were able to convince him to stop. And I look forward to your part.**

**Joltik12: You want an AN of Andy holding Bearbert? Andy held onto Bearbert before in the story, when he got Jazz to snap out of Ember's music back on Youngblood's ship, remember? Heh, the whole chapter was meant to be full of feels. :3 I hope you didn't get in trouble with your iPad. I do plan on writing season 3, but it'll be a separate book. Oooh, I remember Amorpho, that'll be interesting. Dream ghost? You mean Nocturne? Actually, I have something big planned for that episode, too bad it's still a long way though. You are so shipping Andy and Valerie, aren't ya?**

**Luna Lillyth: Heh, I'm happy that you enjoyed the fight.**

**Just another fan: *Pats your back* There, there, just let it out.**

**spatterson: Yeah, Andy held Bearbert before in the story. ^^'**

**RedHood001: I'm glad that you were satisfied with Future Andy then. I don't know if I'll ever make an evil Andy, but who knows? Heh, you flatter me. ^^ I don't know about a great writer, but I do like making new and exciting things to series I enjoy. Well, if I made an evil Andy, I meant his appearance would be more different than what his future self had, like darker colors and more of a dark fire and lightning kind of power rather than blue foxfire. He may wear black armor instead of a jumpsuit, but these are just ideas for an evil Andy.**

**leslidannyphantom: Heh, well it seems I gave you quite a break, huh?**

**Andy: *Is hugged* Uh... th-thank you?**

**Anime lover 3593: Yup, I kept the hints about Dustin subtle but there, so him being Future Andy's ghost self wouldn't just come out of nowhere. The whole part where Danny was still conscious despite Andy overshadowing him is kind of a foreshadowing to a future power they'll have together, but that won't be until some time in season 3. And it would've been too hard to incorporate the battle with a tired out Danny, and Andy having to hold onto him, so I figured overshadowing Danny while keeping him conscious was the best way to go. Heh, I'm very happy to know that the feels between the brothers went well, I was worried that people might take it a little too far, but I'm relieved to see people are happy to see such brotherly love. It is rather troubling I didn't have much motivation for the story lately, which is why I'm getting help from Dragon, to help keep it going until my motivation does come back. This way I can still make progress with the story rather than letting it sit and rot. And thank you for the support, it makes me very happy.**

**Andy: Uuugh, please don't mention time-travel to me. I have enough headaches from it. And yes, I am very well aware of how Jazz is going to 'help' us, that's not going to be fun... well maybe for you it will be.**

**Raidentensho: ... I'm sorry, all of your references went over my head. But I take it that you liked it.**

**Andy's Fangirl: Yup, Dustin being Future Andy's ghost half really made a lot of people excited and surprised. And I don't plan on Andy going back enough where Pariah Dark would see him as a surrogate son, for one I don't have that much interest in Pariah Dark himself, and another, why would Pariah Dark see a human and ghost hybrid as his surrogate son? From what I've gathered in the show, Pariah Dark just wanted to rule the Ghost Zone with an iron fist and only cared about power. And the Christmas Special is going to be after Secret Weapons, and it may not even be up for the season sadly, but it'll be up. Maybe posting the Christmas episode after Christmas would be refreshing since there's already a lot of Christmas related things being posted in the season. And yes, Andy's fear of Bearbert will indeed be justified. :3**

**zach wheeler.568: I'm questioning if you actually like the story, or if you have some kind of problem with just me. Your reviews weren't exactly all that positive, especially towards me personally. It's funny how you ask me how could I love the show if I talk crap about every main character, when you kind of been doing that with me. Well, just because I like the show doesn't mean I love everything about it, and there are a lot of things the characters do that annoys me, it doesn't mean I hate them. I'm just passionate about it, so much so that seeing big flaws in the show makes me want to complain about them even if it doesn't really change anything, most fans do this, not just me. And I never planned for Andy to learn the Ghostly Wail, I feel that is unique only to Danny. Andy will get a different power unique to himself.**


	42. Chapter 42: Sister Trouble

**DarkFoxKit: **Hello readers! Hey, so since we don't have a lot of chapters in stock yet, we're going to try to get every new chapter out every other week, biweekly, however you want to call it. It'll make it easier on us since we're updating CoM on a weekly basis. And now, Andy and I are… wait, where is he? Andy! Hey! ***sees Andy in his room, playing on his 3DS XL*** What are you doing over there? It's time to start the AN already.

**Andy:** Playing Pokemon Sun, I've almost beaten it. Just do this one without me.

**DarkFoxKit:** What!? No, you're supposed to come out here and do the ANs with me like you promised! Now get out here before I drag your butt out here and throw that game into a ghost proof safe!

**Andy:** Fine! Just let me save! ***After a few moments Andy came out of his room before looking at the new font* **Hey, why are our words looking different?

**DarkFoxKit:** Just thought I'd change it up a little, might make it easier for the readers to read. ***Notices someone coming up behind Andy*** … Andy, did you bring Dora here?

**Andy:** No, why would I bring her here? She's most likely off somewhere doing some task for Clockwork.

**DarkFoxKit:** Then who's that big dragon behind you?

**Andy:** What drag- ***Turns around to see a giant, black dragon looking down at him.*** O.O Nope! I'm out! ***Literally runs and jumps out of an open window.***

**Darkzdragon:** Seriously Fox? Did you have to make him terrified of me? Couldn't you just have introduced me like normal? Honestly, that wasn't the best way to start off on the right foot.

**DarkFoxKit:** What? You looked like a malicious dragon in the shadows like that! Erm… oh dear, the Andy in the ANs doesn't have any ghost powers... I better go see if he's okay. Would you mind starting the chapter?

**Darkzdragon:** Yeah yeah, just make sure he isn't terrified or traumatized by me. ***Watches DarkFoxKit leave to check on Andy* **Well, that was… eventful. Now, I'll let you readers get to the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 42: Sister Trouble**

After the movie was over, I stretched out and walked out of the theater. I gave a yawn as I looked outside, "Wow, it's night time already?"

"What'd you expect? We watched the movie twice, all because Dash wanted to watch it a second time," Valerie said. "At least we went out and paid for the other showing instead of movie hopping."

"Well, the movie really was good," I said. "I didn't mind watching it again."

"I have to admit," Valerie started to say. "It was a pretty action packed movie."

"And emotional," Dash said. "I loved the ending."

I chuckled before I said, "Well, we better head on home. I don't think our parents would appreciate us being out so late like this, especially on a school night."

"Yeah. I should probably get home before my dad starts worrying… that is _if_ he's home," Valerie said.

"How is your dad doing with his night guard job?" Dash asked.

"It's awful, he's getting paid barely enough to keep us fed," Valerie responded with a sigh.

"Is he going to get a promotion any time soon?" I asked. "So maybe he can make better money for you two."

"I don't know," Valerie said. "He's working hard, but we're so financially challenged that I'm thinking of taking a job at the Nasty Burger."

"But don't you already work there?" I asked.

"I mean take a full time job," Valerie said. "There a manager position open and I'm hoping I can get it, that way I can start helping my dad out."

"If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know," I said.

"Yeah, same here," Dash said.

"Thanks for the offer guys," Valerie said. "But for now, I best be heading home now."

"Okay Val, see ya!" I said as she waved to us and walked away. I looked over at Dash.

"What about you, Dash? You gotta get home too?" I asked, knowing Dash's parents are pretty strict even if I hadn't met them myself.

"Yeah, today was our day off from practice, but coach wants us to be on the field for morning practice at 6:30 AM," Dash said.

"Heh, okay, good luck out there Dash," I said. "I'll be rooting for you."

"Thanks Andy," Dash said. "Cya later man."

I waved to him as Dash walked away. I stood in front of the theater a little longer, wondering if Danny, Tucker and Sam would be coming out soon.

* * *

"-all I'm saying is that it could've used a little more cyber and a little less zombie," Tucker said as he, Sam, and Danny walked out of the theater.

"Hey, so how was your precious zombie marathon movie?" I asked.

"It's Cyber Zombie Commando," Sam replied. "And it was great."

"But like I said, it could've used a little more cyber," Tucker said.

"Of course, you're the techie of our group, technology is basically your middle name," I said with a chuckle.

"I doubt you would be able to go an entire week without touching something technological," Danny said. "Hmmm, maybe next time you lose a bet, that will be your punishment, having to go a few days or a week without touching anything technological."

"No! Danny, I would literally die if that ever happened!" Tucker yelled dramatically.

"Oh Tucker, don't get so-" Sam began to say when a red convertible suddenly came up and parked in front of us.

I saw Jazz for a split second before she all but jumped out at both me and Danny. I knew I shouldn't have stood so close to Danny. I couldn't even yelp because she knocked the wind out of me. Jazz had Danny and I pinned to the wall.

"Jazz, what are you doing here?" Danny asked in an annoyed tone as he tried to push Jazz off of us.

"Oof!" I had a metal thermos in my hand before I could even respond. "Jazz! Is this really necessary?"

"Yes! You two know you shouldn't leave the house without the Fenton Thermos. What if there's a ghost around? They could come at any second!" Jazz said.

"They didn't," Tucker said as he pulled a Fenton Thermos out of his backpack.

"Besides, there's no ghost around tonight," I said.

"If there was a ghost around, our ghost senses would be going off," Danny said.

And, as if the universe wanted to laugh at us, I felt that familiar hot sense coming up my throat. Both Danny and I opened our mouths to let out a light blue and dark blue mist.

"Like that?" Jazz said, crossing her arms.

Looking up, I could see Skulker flying through the sky. Skulker looked down at us for a few seconds with a curious look on his face.

"What are the chances that right as you say there are no ghosts around, that a ghost would appear?" Tucker asked with a chuckle.

"Skulker's here to hunt you again?" Sam asked.

"Again? As in more than once?" Jazz frowned.

"It's not like one ghost is the most challenging thing in the world," I said. "Unless they're Pariah Dark level."

"Hey guys…" Sam said. "If Skulker is here to hunt you again… why isn't he attacking?"

"Wait what?" Danny frowned as we looked up at Skulker again.

Skulker was flying over us and off in another direction.

"That's odd, why is he ignoring us?" I frowned. "The fact that Skulker is ignoring us must mean he's doing something else right now."

"We should probably follow him and find out," Danny said.

"Just be careful you two, since he is a hunter, he may be luring you into a trap," Sam said.

"Then we'll try to be stealthy, don't attack Skulker unless he attacks first," I said. "I'm going to be the optimist this time and say maybe he's just tired of hunting us."

Danny shook his head and said, "Let's just go ghost and see why he's here."

"We'll be right behind you two as back up!" Jazz said enthusiastically.

"Just… don't do anything hasty," I said, knowing how bad this was going to end already. I'm glad Valerie went home already, otherwise this would turn into chaos.

Danny pulled me down into an alley and we both turned ghost.

"Alright, let's go," Danny said before he took off and started to fly in the direction that Skulker went.

I flew after Danny, hoping he wouldn't go too far from me or too close to Skulker. I rather find out what Skulker is doing before we start blasting our ghost rays at him. I could hear Jazz's convertible just below us, at least they're keeping up better than in a moped. Danny can still fly faster than me, but at least it's not such a struggle to keep up when he's not flying as fast as he could.

* * *

"Axiom labs… I haven't been back here since the ghost dog incident," Danny said as I flew up next to him. "Why would Skulker go here?"

"That's why we're here to find out," I said quietly. "Now try and keep quiet, I don't want Skulker finding us. I also hope to avoid a battle _here _of all places, I don't want to make things harder on Valerie and her dad."

"Fine, then how about you take the lead?" Danny responded quietly.

"You probably know this place more than I do," I whispered as we flew closer to the Axion Lab before I noticed Skulker was still outside. I pointed at him, hoping Danny gets the message to keep quiet and follow.

Thankfully, Danny did understand and both of us turned ourselves invisible and flew closer to Skulker. I hope Skulker doesn't sense us.

"Where are they?" Skulker mumbled to himself as he pressed a button on his wrist. A pair of what looked like high tech visors came out from his suit and went over his eyes.

After a minute or two of looking around, Skulker stopped and flew over to a cabinet while saying, "Ahhh, there they are."

Skulker reached into a cabinet and pulled out a bottle and turned it over in his hands.

I flew a little closer, but not too close, trying to read the bottle's label. Bloodstream Nanobots. What the heck? I know what the bloodstream and nanobots are, but… are they saying these nanobots go into the bloodstream or do they work like the human bloodstream?

"Bloodstream nanobots?" Danny asked out loud as he turned visible, making me cringe. "What do you need those for?"

"Danny! What are you doing?" I hissed from beside him, still invisible.

Skulker frowned before he aimed his arm at Danny, without saying a word he shot out a glowing net at my brother. Danny yelped as the net trapped him. I facepalmed before I felt a hot ecto blast hitting me from behind. I hit the floor, turning visible. Ow… I guess Skulker used his high tech visors to see me since he knew Danny was here.

"Trying to sneak up on the ghost world's greatest hunter?" Skulker asked. "As much as I want to deal with you two right now, I have more important business to take care of."

With that said, Skulker flew through the wall. I sat up and hurried over to Danny to release him from the ghost net.

"Seriously, what part of 'do not attack first' don't you understand?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"I didn't attack him, I just asked what those bloodstream nanobots were for," Danny said as he stood up.

"Clearly you don't know what _stealth_ means," I grumbled.

"I know what stealth means. But tell me, how would you have found out what those were for without asking?" Danny asked.

"Research? Gather more intel? Oh I don't know, keep following Skulker and see where the heck he takes them?" I pointed out before shaking my head. "Nevermind that now, Skulker's getting away!"

"Oh, right! We better hurry after him!" Danny said before he turned intangible and flew through the roof of the lab.

I hurried after him. We flew out of the Axion Lab just in time to see Skulker flying away. Because Danny was faster than me, he went on ahead. I flew after them, trying to keep up. I was still quite a few feet away as Danny was catching up to Skulker. I think we're going to actually catch Skulker, he's not built for speed like Danny and I are. But suddenly a bright beam of light just came up from below and Danny flew right into it. I quickly stopped myself, but it was already too late for Danny, he was getting pulled down by the weird force of light.

Looking down, I saw Jazz holding the Fenton Thermos and just sucked up my brother into it.

Skulker looked back at Jazz and then at me for a second before he smiled and flew off.

I was a bit worried for Danny, but since Jazz, Tucker and Sam were there, I'm sure he'd be fine, if not a bit cranky. I decided to go invisible and follow Skulker. I wasn't as fast as Danny, but I was able to catch up to Skulker.

Skulker stopped in the sky before shooting something from his arm. To my surprise, he opened up a portal to the Ghost Zone. Skulker flew into it. This might be dangerous, but I have to see where he's going. I was about to follow Skulker when something searingly hot hit me from the side and the next thing I knew, I was caught in a tailspin in the sky. I shut my eyes and stopped my body from flipping around. What the heck was that? The portal closed.

* * *

"All alone tonight, Ghost Kid?" A familiar voice asked. I looked up and saw Valerie in her Red Huntress gear.

Oh crud… I thought Valerie was with her dad tonight.

"..." I knew reasoning with her wouldn't do any good, so I did the only logical thing I could think of… I turned and flew away in the other direction.

"You think you can get away from me, Ghost Kid?" Valerie yelled as she started to chase after me.

This is bad. Danny had trouble losing Valerie once she caught him in her sights and he's a much faster flyer than me. I'm going to have to be smart about this. Knowing Valerie, she'll try to shoot me down, so I should try to avoid going near the buildings. I flew down towards the trees, hoping to try and lose her there.

Valerie flew over the treetops keeping a close eye on me while she charged up one of her guns.

I could hear Valerie shouts echoing through the trees. I could already hear her shooting her guns. I'm worried at this rate she'll knock a tree over or run into one herself. Well… I suppose there is one way I could escape her wrath…

I stopped and turned around, letting Valerie catch up to me.

"Giving up, Ghost Kid?" Valerie asked as she caught up with me. She quickly looked over me before she said, "Wait, you're not the Ghost Kid. You're his brother or clone or whatever you are."

"What? Because we look alike that makes us brothers or clones?" I said.

"You two look almost exactly the same," Valerie said. "The only real noticeable difference are the logos on your chests."

"Hey! My eyes and suit color look different too," I pointed out. "So why were you chasing me?"

"Because I thought you were the Ghost Kid," Valerie said. "But it doesn't matter, if I capture you then the real Ghost Kid will come to rescue you."

"Okay, first of all, maybe you can call him 'Phantom'? It has a nicer ring to it since he's apparently the number 1 priority of your capture list, and second… sorry, but I have to be somewhere. So maybe we can do this another time," I said before waving to her and going intangible before falling underground.

I could hear Valerie shooting the ground, trying to somehow hit me, but after a few shots and explosions, it went quiet.

I didn't dare resurface from that spot, so I flew a good mile or two while still underground before I decided this was far enough. I slowly lifted my head up from underground to make sure I was in a good area. I scanned my eyes around the area, it looks like I came to an alleyway. Good, it's empty. I flew up and landed on the concrete. Now that Skulker is gone and Valerie's busy screaming at some poor dirt somewhere, I should probably head on home. I hope Jazz managed to get Danny out of that Fenton Thermos.

* * *

It was the next day at school. Danny had been a pretty big grump since Jazz caught him in the Fenton Thermos last night, and the fact that I lost Skulker didn't help with his mood. I'm just glad it wasn't Mom or Dad who caught him.

"I can't believe she actually Thermos-ed me," Danny grumbled as we walked into class.

"I guess Jazz had to inherit _something_ from our dad," I said. "And you've been complaining about this all night."

"Tell you what: I'll stop complaining about it if _you _go into the Thermos yourself," Danny said. "Then you'll see why I'm grumpy and complaining."

Thankfully Mr. Lancer came in and it was time to be quiet and start class. Unfortunately, the bell rung all too soon and Danny was back in complaining mode. We walked out of the classroom and into the hallway. Tucker and Sam were waiting for us.

"Hey, what's with the grouchy face?" Sam asked.

"Mr. Grumpy Face here is still mad about how Jazz not only made us lose sight of Skulker, but trapped him in the Thermos for a good hour or two before we managed to figure out how to release him without forcing him into the Ghost Zone," I explained. "Maybe if we actually stuck with my idea and tailed Skulker quietly, that wouldn't have happened."

Danny just ignored me before he said, "So what are we going to do about Skulker now? We could go to the Ghost Zone and find out what those bloodstream nanobots were for."

"He could literally be anywhere in the Ghost Zone," I said. "Do you really want to look for him in an infinite realm without any idea where he's supposedly taking the bloodstream nanobots? We can't just assume he's taking it to his island, that's way too obvious, especially for a careful hunter like Skulker."

Before anyone could say anything else Tucker started to crack up.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help but laugh when I think about how Jazz, clumsy Jazz, managed to catch the elusive Danny Phantom like that," Tucker chuckled. "That's comedy gold right there!"

Danny looked a little ticked for a second before he walked up behind Kwan and smacked the booked out of his hand.

"Who did that?" Kwan asked angrily as he turned around.

"It was him," Danny said as he pointed at Tucker.

Kwan didn't even ask questions, he just grabbed Tucker, stuffed him into a nearby open locker and slammed it shut before storming away.

Danny gave a satisfied smirk as he leaned against the locker.

"Wow… I didn't know how ruthless you could be," I said as I walked over to the locker to try and help get Tucker out of it.

"Well, he was laughing at how I was stuck in the thermos," Danny said. "He's getting a small taste of what it was like for me."

I managed to get the locker door open, because it was actually _my_ locker. "Here's an idea, Danny, maybe you should talk to her."

"Jazz is a smart girl," Sam said. "Maybe it's making that kind of mistake that'll get her to stop trying to ghost hunt with you."

"So what? I keep getting sucked into the Thermos until she decides to quit?" Danny asked. "Do you really think that will work?"

"Hey, you've dealt with worse before," Sam said.

"Yeah, you're right about that," Danny said.

"And I'm totally ignored here," I sighed.

Tucker was about to come out of the locker when Jazz suddenly ran up, almost tackling me, and pretty much slammed shut the locker door on Tucker. She had a really big and excited grin on her face. Jazz was also holding a laptop to her chest.

"Jazz? What the heck?" I frowned when she came out of nowhere, and that smile is creeping me out.

"Guess what I figured out?" Jazz asked.

"What?" Danny asked.

"I did painstaking research on last night's mystery ghost," Jazz said as she opened up the laptop showing some data.

"Jazz, you've heard us call him 'Skulker', didn't you?" I deadpanned.

"Let's just call him Ghost X for now," Jazz said. "And based off of my research I would characterize him as a hunter of some kind."

"Didn't we already establish that when we said he was 'hunting us'?" I said.

"Don't interrupt Andy, it's rude," Jazz said.

I facepalmed, "And once again I'm completely ignored here."

Jazz folded up her laptop and pulled out a folder. "This is my composite sketch of Ghost X as well as what thing I think he might be able to do being a ghostly hunter."

I decided to help Tucker out again while Jazz was talking since today was clearly 'Ignore Andy Day'. Based off of Danny and Sam's look, I'm guessing the sketch of Skulker was… weird?

"And I took the liberty of craft, and I must say, some funny and ingenious witty banter for your next confrontation," Jazz said. "Now I gotta go get ready for my next class, so I will see you later."

I decided to look over the sketch of Skulker after I helped Tucker out of the locker. Um… wow… it kind of looks like him at least, but way too friendly.

"See you later X? X marks the spot? You've been X-ed?" Sam said as she read off the sheet of paper. "None of these are funny."

"Why bother with the witty banter anyways?" I asked.

"Those may not be funny, but nothing's funnier than her sucking you into a Thermos like she did, Danny," Tucker said. "You can't beat physical comedy like that with a one-liner."

"..." I frowned, now Tucker's going to ignore me too?

Danny gave a glare at Tucker.

"No, no, let me," I sighed before walking over to Dash, who was putting books away in his own locker, and whispered in his ear. "Tucker said your game sucked."

"He said what?!" Dash shouted before he turned around and glared at Tucker. Before Tucker could react, Dash picked up Tucker and stuffed him back into my locker before slamming the door shut which caused the locker door to bend inwards a little.

It's a good thing I only keep my text books in the locker.

"And you called _me_ ruthless," Danny chuckled at me. "You pretty much just sicced Dash on Tucker."

"Yes, and I'll sic him on you and Sam too if you keep ignoring me," I growled irritably.

"Alright, alright, I get it," Danny said. "Now let's head to lunch before our next class starts."

"... Nobody's coming to get me, are they…" I heard Tucker groan.

"Don't worry, I have to open my locker eventually," I said.

"Maybe you could just borrow my book next class," Danny said. "I mean I was trapped in the Fenton Thermos for 6 hours. I think he can go 30 minutes in your locker."

"This isn't fair! I need my lunch!" Tucker yelled from in my locker. "Or I will die from starvation!"

"You'll be fine Tucker," Sam said. "Anyways, what are we going to do about Jazz?"

"You could talk to her?" I suggested. Both Danny and Sam just gave me a look and raised their eyebrows.

I sighed, sometimes I forget who I'm dealing with, "Or you can just have her think she's doing well and hope that she'll stop interfering as much."

"Wouldn't that have the opposite effect though?" Tucker asked from inside the locker. "I mean think about it. If she thought she was doing a good job then wouldn't she want to help out more often?"

"Nah, she'll think that she's so good that she should just supervise and let us practice without her," I said that as a joke since I knew Jazz would never stop helping us if she thought she was doing a good job.

"You know what, that's actually worth a shot," Danny said.

"Wait, what?" I frowned. "You're actually going to go through with that?"

"Yeah, it's a good plan," Danny said before his stomach rumbled a little. "Now can we go get some lunch? I'm starving."

"Awww come on, don't rub it in my face," Tucker whined from inside the locker.

As Danny and Sam were walking away, I went ahead and unlocked the locker. I can be mean, but I'm not _that_ cruel. "No more jokes for a while, Tucker."

"A-agreed," Tucker said nervously.

* * *

So now, operation make Jazz think she's good is a go. That Lunch Lady that Valerie and I couldn't catch yesterday afternoon was now in Mr. Meat's Butcher Shop. Why was she there? Was she planning to turn into a giant meat monster again? Heh, that felt so long ago now that I think about it.

"Feast on my hot links of doom!" Lunch Lady yelled.

"Okay Jazz, now!" Danny yelled.

"Stand back," Jazz said as she ran in between us and Lunch Lady, swinging around the Jack-O-Ninetales. "I'm trained with this thing!"

"Yeah, trained by her _dad_!" Tucker yelped as he moved out of the way.

"Oh crud!" I quickly moved back, getting as far away as possible.

Jazz pressed a button on the Jack-O-Ninetales which sent the ball at the top out, unfortunately, she activated it at the wrong time. Nine electrified heads came out from the ball as it moved backwards towards Danny. In an instant he was wrapped up.

Jazz didn't seem to notice this as she pulled forward on the base. She then said, "Oh right! Witty banter." She then pulled out a little notebook and flipped a couple of pages as Danny flew over her head. "Take that Lunchabelle! And your evil wieners too!"

"Uh Jazz…" I tapped her shoulder, getting her attention. "You do know you just used our brother as a nunchuck just now, right?"

"Oh, oh no!" Jazz pressed a button which released Danny, but it was too late. Danny went flying into a wall and fell into a vat filled with something called Chit-Lins.

Ah… I hope that wasn't_ too_ hot for him. The Lunch Lady quickly flew away. I gave a sigh. I could go after her, but Jazz is supposed to catch her, not me. Come to think of it, the Lunch Lady had been here for almost two days and she hadn't really been causing any problems, had she?

Danny climbed out of the vat with guts and intestines covering himself. "Nice try… Jazz," Danny said, obviously trying extremely hard not to show any anger. "You'll get them next time."

Jazz smiled at that, "Come on, if we hurry we can still catch Lunchabelle!"

"Maybe we should let Danny go wash off or something," Sam said holding her nose as Danny flew over. "He smells awful… no offense, Danny."

"I think he smells pretty good," Tucker said, my ever so carnivorous friend.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Jazz yelled as she was already in her car, waving to us.

* * *

After Danny turned himself intangible to get all the meat guts off him, we were flying again, with Jazz driving under us of course, as we were trying to find the Lunch Lady. Our ghost sense lead us to the Amity's Pool Park however, and we saw the water was turned to ice.

"You don't think it's _him_, do you?" Danny asked with a groan as he looked over to me.

"Who?" I asked. "I don't think I know any ghost that shoots ice."

"Klemper," Danny answered. "He's a ghost who is _obsessed_ over getting friends, and when he doesn't get his way, he throws a tantrum and tends to freeze water and throw ice balls."

I raised an eyebrow, a ghost who's obsessed with getting friends?

"Hey!" A loud and obnoxious voice shouted nearby. "You brought someone new! Will he want to be my frieeeend?"

I was staring at some kind of… weird hunchback looking ghost, wearing… I think pink and purple striped pajamas?

"Oh boy…" Danny said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"Uh…" I looked at this ghost that Danny called Klemper.

"Please be my friend!" Klemper begged loudly. "I just want someone to be my friend!"

"I-"

"Forget it Klemper, we're busy!" Danny snapped.

Klemper frowned sadly before he said, "PLEASE!" he summoned ice balls in his hands and started throwing them like snowballs.

"ARGH!" I yelped as one of them grazed my arm. "Ow!"

I hissed as I grabbed my arm. That cold sting really hurt! It was like an entire wasp nest just came out and stung my arm.

"I'm coming, Andy!" I heard Jazz yelling from behind us. I turned around and saw her running towards us with the Fenton Anti-creep stick.

"Give me your worst, you friendly fiend!" Jazz yelled as she started batting the ice balls out of the way. "You don't have the guts."

Danny looked at her and said, "Yeah, that whole guts joke would've worked better in the last fight."

Why in all of the Ghost Zone is Jazz running up to an ice ghost with a baseball bat? And ow! How bad is my wound? It still hurts.

"Danny!" I yelled as I saw Jazz flailing around while slipping on the icy ground. "Don't get too cl-!"

Jazz's flailing around caused her to smack Danny with the Anti-Creep stick since he was too close, and it was enough to cause Danny flying right into the waterfall, and apparently he hit it with enough force to break the ice. Just how hard did Jazz swing that thing? I didn't even know she had arms that strong.

Klemper watched what happened and cried in fear before he flew away.

"I'm glad I could help," Jazz said before she turned around to see Danny, Sam, and Tucker digging their way out of the ice pile.

I was still holding my arm, that cold sting was dulled now, but I'm surprised that it lasted so long. I slowly removed my hand from my arm to see a cut there. As a human, this would be normal, but as a ghost, this is unusual. My suit grew over the tear, making it as good as new… yeah, that's not weird or creepy at all. Is this suit _alive_?

"You okay, Andy?" Jazz asked as she walked over. "You looked like you were in pain."

"Y-yeah, I'm okay," I said. "I just didn't think that ice would cut me like that."

"Jazz, why don't you go help Tucker and Sam out of the ice?" Danny said as he flew over to us.

"Oh, right!" Jazz said as she ran over to the pile of shattered ice to help Tucker and Sam get out.

"Andy, wasn't the older you capable of using those flame foxes?" Danny asked quietly as he flew closer to me.

"You mean those weird fox skull things made of fire that shoot out those really hot beams?" I asked as he nodded. "What about them?"

"Well, wouldn't that mean he uses fire?" Danny asked. "Meaning you use fire, and probably vulnerable to ghost ice."

"You mean ghost have some kind of elements in them?" I asked.

"Well, I mean it makes sense since Klemper's ice hit you that hard, maybe it works the other way around too," Danny said. "I mean that would mean if you used those fire attacks, that the older you had, on Klemper, then it would've done more damage to him than just a normal ghost ray."

"... Elements in ghosts, huh?" I said thoughtfully. "I'm going to have to learn more about that when we get back home… assuming we survive Hurricane Jazz that is."

"Heh, Hurricane Jazz, nice one," Danny said as he smiled at me. "See? You can be good at witty banter too."

I facepalmed myself for saying that.

* * *

So now we were back in the sky with Jazz driving under us, looking for the Lunch Lady and now Klemper too. Why are these ghosts coming out into our town anyways? It doesn't look like they really want to do much of anything right now.

"Do you think we're gonna catch _any_ ghosts tonight?" Danny asked as he flew beside me.

"Sure, just don't let Jazz handle the Fenton Thermos… or any other weapons for that matter, and we should be good," I said.

Then both of our ghost sense came out of our mouths, leading us towards the docking area.

"There's more?" Danny groaned.

"Apparently," I said. "Ready for another round of Jazz the Helper?"

"To be honest? No," Danny said. "But if I don't keep going through with this, then she won't leave us alone."

"I wouldn't either if I was in her shoes, which I was a few months ago," I said. "If I thought I was helping then-"

"I AM THE BOOOOOX GHOOOOOST!" I lost my train of thought when I heard that very familiar shout and catchphrase.

"Really? First Klemper and now him? Is tonight weakling night?" Danny asked as he started to charge a ghost ray in his hand.

"I'm coming!" Jazz yelled as she ran towards us with the Thermos.

"Jazz! Just… wait out here, okay?" I said quickly. "And be careful where you point that thing!"

"Freeze, Crate Creep!" Jazz yelled, obviously ignoring me, as she started to take the lid off of the Fenton Thermos.

"Crate Creep?" Box Ghost actually looked insulted. "Didn't you hear me? I said I AM THE BOX GHOST! WHO ARE YOU? … Seriously, who are you?"

"Look out!" I yelled as I pushed Danny away as Jazz took the lid off the Fenton Thermos before she lost her balance, and the next thing I knew I was caught up in the suction of the Thermos's beam and felt like something strong and invisible was pulling my entire being into the Thermos.

Everything was dark and cramped. I looked up at the tiny hole to freedom, but it was too hard for me to move. It felt like there was a constant suction holding me where I was.

"I'm so sorry, Andy!" I could hear Jazz saying.

"Jazz, give the Thermos to me," I heard Danny said in annoyance.

Huh… so this is what it's like for the ghosts we catch in here, and I guess I can see why Danny was so grumpy the other night.

"Now let's see," I heard Danny mumbling. "Where's that release button...?"

"I think it was over here?" I heard Sam's voice speaking up.

"No, that's the suction button," I heard Tucker say.

This… is going to take a while, isn't it?

I think, after what felt like an eternity to me, there was a loud beep and I was pretty much shoved out of the Thermos and hit the wall. Ow…

"Andy! Are you okay?" Jazz asked as she and the others ran up to me.

I groaned as I stood up, stretching myself… did my bones just popped? "Okay, that is _it_! No more ghost hunting tonight!"

"It's getting pretty late anyways so we should probably head home. If the ghosts aren't causing too much trouble, I'm sure we can go one night without having to hunt them down," Danny said. "But are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sore, but I'll be fine," I said. "Let's just… go home before our parents worry about us."

"Sorry about that, Andy," Jazz said apologetically. "But on the bright side, my aim is getting better."

I looked at her and said, "... I'm… not going to make any comments right now. And Tucker, if you start laughing, you're going to _wish_ Dash kept you locked up in that locker!"

Tucker was smiling before he quickly stopped and chuckled nervously before he said, "Who's laughing? I'm not laughing."

"Yeah… sure," Danny said as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

Danny and I were back in our human forms and riding with Jazz in her convertible. Danny and I were feeling pretty annoyed right now, but Jazz was looking quite satisfied.

"That was a good night's work," Jazz said. "We caught 3 ghosts!"

"No, you caught 2 ghosts," Danny said. "Twice was me and the other was Andy!"

"Still, congrats on catching two ghosts that others have trouble catching," I said sarcastically. Who would've thought our sister would be more dangerous than Valerie and our own parents _combined_?

Jazz parked her convertible in our backyard, where Mom and Dad were working on the Fenton Assault Vehicle.

"Look Jazz… I know you're trying to help-" Danny started to say as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Trying?" Jazz asked.

"Jazz, you're a smart girl," I spoke up. "Why don't you try thinking back on what happened when we were trying to catch those three ghosts that got away?"

"Jazz, don't take this the wrong way, but-" Danny was starting to say before Dad grabbed both my and Danny's shirt and yanked us both out of the car.

"Danny, Andy, check this out," Dad said as he pulled us towards the RV. "Your mother and I have suped up the RV with this Ecto-Converter."

"Ecto-Converter?" Danny asked. "What does it do?"

"It converts a ghost's natural ecto-energy into a constantly replenishing fuel source," Mom explained.

"Why is this a thing?" I asked. "What's wrong with just using regular fuel? And why would a ghost go under your RV just to touch that little spot?"

"That's the thing," Mom said. "If a ghost touches it once, it will be powered up for a long time, and we'll get energy equal to the strength of the ghost that activates it."

"Does it hurt the ghost?" Jazz asked as she walked up next to us.

Mom laughed a little before she said, "Oh Jazz, you know your father and I don't care about things like that."

"Yeah, if we hear it screaming then we know it's working," Dad said.

"..." I don't want to know what this thing did.

"Heh, well it's too bad there's no ghost around," Jazz chuckled. "Right boys?"

"Jeez Jazz, can you be anymore _obvious_?" I grumbled. What is going on here? Jazz knew about Danny's secret for as long as I have, and this is the first time she's acting so… giddy…? Childish…? Crazy? ... Okay, that last one was just mean.

"We know something they don't know~" Jazz said in a singsong tone.

"We knew something Danny didn't know either~" I said in a mock singsong tone. "Seriously Jazz, why is this any different?"

Jazz kept humming to the singsong tune that was going in her head before she suddenly slapped us both on the back really, really hard.

I yelped as both Danny and I fell forward, which caused our hands to land on something cold. I looked up to see both of our hands were on the Ecto-Converter. Our hands were glowing green, and I felt a weird, tingly feeling in my hand. I quickly pulled back my hand and Danny did the same, but it was too late, the RV was already starting up.

"Jazz!" Danny yelled at her as the engine of the RV roared to life.

"Danny!" I yelled when I saw the RV charging down the street with our parents on top of it. "We have to stop the RV!"

"Right!" Danny yelled.

Both of us ran towards the RV and transformed into our ghost forms. We went invisible so our parents wouldn't see us as we chased after the runaway RV.

* * *

**ZAFT Prime****: DarkFoxKit:** Oh, really? The whole Blue Hunter thing gave you an idea? Now I'm interested to see what you would use it for. And you can give the idea of the Blue Hunter credit to Dragon here. Originally I was just going to have Andy join Valerie on her hoverboard without the mask and suit.

**Darkzdragon:** Yeah, I thought it would work. To be honest… I was kinda basing the whole Blue Hunter off the Blue Ranger from Power Rangers. Oh and ZAFT, is your name based off of one of the military organizations from one of the Mobile Suit Gundam series?

**sjsreader****: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, I like doing just a nice, slice of life-ish chapter after the big, epic chapters. It's a good way to just relax after everything that's happened. I did say I wanted Andy to spend more time with Valerie and Dash, especially since there hasn't been as much spotlight on them since Andy became half ghost in this book. Unfortunately, I'm still not sure what to do for Dash yet. Valerie's easier since she hunts ghosts, but Dash is, more or less, just your average popular jock. I'll have to figure something out for him. I'm hoping Dragon can help me out with that. Speaking of ideas from Dragon, he actually came up with the idea of Valerie offering Andy to be her partner in ghost fighting. At first I was skeptical about it, but after thinking about it, I realize it does have a good potential plot point in the series. I'm pretty excited to see how this will turn out myself.

**Andy's Fangirl****: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, yeah, it'd be a shame if this trio broke up just because Andy got his ghost powers.

**OMNISENSE95****: DarkFoxKit:** I'm not too sure, but I think "Danganronpa" means Bullet Truth, but don't quote me on that. Yeah, I highly doubt Andy would just tell Valerie the truth, especially since he's not sure how'd she react if she knew the truth.

**mysteryfan4ever****: DarkFoxKit: **Andy will try, but he's not going to push his bounds with Vlad. Unlike with Youngblood, Vlad is a full grown man with a conniving plan in mind. Andy isn't going to just be able to reason with Vlad like he was able to do with Youngblood.

**leslidannyphantom****: DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, I was watching Danganronpa anime while writing that last chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I'm hoping it won't take as long for the next updates. Thank you for the drawing, it's always appreciated.

**Andy:** How is me disliking horror movies translating to me being a coward? I just don't like them. And I saw that AU of me being a demon! Why would you make me a demon!? And I think the word you're looking for is 'invincible', not 'immortal'. Immortal means you live forever, but you can still get hurt. And, well, I don't know if you've noticed, but in this world, people who die become ghosts, and it's easy to talk to ghosts, so… even if they are dead, I can still talk to them. But most likely go insane at first, and if I get bored with that, just get on with my sad excuse of a life. … Thanks for the cookie.

**Luna Lillyth****: DarkFoxKit:** Okay, I'm going to just come right out and say it… Andy's not learning his fire element at the same time as Danny. Which means, Andy will not get his pyrokinesis ability during the Undergrowth episode. I have a later episode in mind for when Andy starts using pyrokinesis.

**Darkzdragon:** If Andy did learn how to use his pyrokinesis abilities before that fight then he would be a little OP against Undergrowth. Besides, Andy still is behind in skills compared to Danny. Danny has had more time as a ghost, so he is more experience than Andy. Oh and depending on the combination of fire and ice, you could have water, steam, heck you could even make an explosive in a way. Make a ball of super cold ice, light it on fire, and there's a do it yourself frag grenade. The extreme temperature shock of the ice getting coated in fire would make it explode.

**DarkFoxKit:** There's a lot of cool combinations the twins can use once they get their core elements. Yes, I do believe Danny is more vulnerable to heat, more specifically pyrokinesis that ghosts can use, since ghosts can affect ghosts. Regular fire probably wouldn't do as much, in fact, Danny could easily freeze normal fire. The fire Andy used against Danny during their battle in Control Freaks was ghost fire, which is why it affected Danny so badly. As for Andy, I think the reverse is true as well. While Andy can counter cryokinesis, melt ghost ice and the like, he can also get frozen by them. So, in a sense, both twins are vulnerable to each other's element.

**Mana****: DarkFoxKit: **Yeah, it's a nice thought, but I fell too far behind to put it up during the holidays. Oh well, I guess it's not the end of the world if I don't. I mean, I could possibly put it up then, but we would be rushing through the chapters, and nobody wants that. I do think Secret Weapon was meant to be right after The Ultimate Enemy, but Nickelodeon decided to air the Christmas special next since it was close to the Holidays at the time. I figured it'd make more sense for me to do Secret Weapons first and then the Christmas one. We have no idea when The Ultimate Enemy took place, maybe it did take place in mid December. Perhaps the C.A.T. were the finals for the freshmen in Casper High to take before the winter break. I always felt Valerie should've had more character development. It was cool to see her become from some background popular girl character into this vengeful ghost huntress, wanting revenge on Danny Phantom. There were a lot of episodes that I thought she should've appeared, like Public Enemy #1 or the Million Dollar Ghost, but for some reason, she didn't. I especially got more interested when she and Danny began to get a crush on each other. That would've been interesting to see, especially after D-Stablize when Valerie realized there are half ghosts out there.  
I think Skulker respects Vlad, and doesn't hunt him because Vlad pays for most of his equipment. Danny, however, is free game.  
It's too bad, I would've liked to see some character development between Danny and Dash, but I guess we can't really expect too much for a show that's supposed to be kid friendly.  
Jazz apparently doesn't know how to get Danny out of the Fenton Thermos. And don't mess with an irritated ghost boy. ^ ^'

**Darkzdragon:** Nice to meet you too, and I'm glad someone appreciates my kind. Most humans tend to look at us as monsters and only want us dead. And yeah, we didn't just want to forget about Box Lunch. She only showed up in one episode, and I think that could've been explored more. So we are doing that by showing the start of that.

**DarkFoxKit:** It's a good thing I'm not human then. XP Anyways, I thought it was weird that they would introduce Box Lunch only for her to be a one off character in the series. I get that they probably showed her off as a way to show she came from the future, but they could've explored this more. Maybe show Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady getting closer and move lovey dovey to each other, anything to indicate that they have an interest in each other. Oh well, I guess Butch decided he wanted to forget about it.

**OutcastsAmongOutcasts****: DarkFoxKit:** I know how that feels, to see a good yet long story, then binge read it for almost a week, and then you reach the end and feel like you just don't know what to do anymore because your life revolved around the story. O.O

**Darkzdragon:** My recommendation? Go watch some anime or play some video games. Some anime ideas are Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, most of the Mobile Suit Gundam series, Dragonball Z (and others).

**DarkFoxKit: **And thank you, I'm always happy to see people giving my OC a chance and ended up loving him. It shows just how well Andy was written.

**Darkzdragon:** Yeah, you wrote Andy really well and fit him into a story seamlessly. Very nicely done, Fox.

**DarkFoxKit: **Thanks, Dragon, I appreciate it.

* * *

**DarkFoxKit: **Well, that's it for the reviews, but before I sign us off, I want to remind you readers that we will try, keyword: _try_ to update this biweekly. We're still behind on chapters, and don't want to update weekly until we're at a more comfortable number. At least that's better than not having any chapters for almost a month. ^ ^' Anyways, I am DarkFoxKit, this is Darkzdragon, and we look forward to hearing from you again.

**Darkzdragon:** Bye!


	43. Chapter 43: Sibling Issues

**DarkFoxKit:** Hello readers, look at who's back!

**Andy:** My shoulder's been dislocated…

**DarkFoxKit:** Well you jumped out of the window.

**Andy:** How did you think I was going to react to a giant dragon coming up right from behind?

**Darkzdragon:** To be honest, I didn't think you would jump out the window.

**Andy:** You do know I'm the same guy who went into the Ghost Zone just to find a way to bring my 'dead' brother back to life, right?

**Darkzdragon:** Yeah, but you've met Dora and you didn't jump out of a window then.

**Andy:** No, I've met her dragon self, when I turned into that same dragon. I at least knew her, but you, I didn't. You just suddenly appeared, I thought you were going to eat me!

**DarkFoxKit:** Alright, alright, why don't we just make up and get on with it? I'm sure the fans want to read the chapter now.

**Darkzdragon:** I don't eat humans. Now, you readers should get on to the chapter while Andy and I get to know each other better.

**Andy: **… Then what do you eat?

* * *

**Chapter 43: Sibling Issues**

No… no… nothing… I sighed as I tossed aside another book of ghosts that Mom and Dad keep in their lab. These were mostly notes Mom wrote about their researches, since most 'official' books are just media depictions of ghosts. Thank goodness Dad didn't write in them, I don't think I can read his handwriting. Still, nothing in them said anything about different elemental ghosts and how they affect one another. I could try the internet, but that's just as bad as looking for the 'official' books for ghosts. Is there anyone who knows about the actual ghosts in real life?

Before I could think about it further, I felt the familiar hot tingle going up my throat, and a dark blue mist came out of my mouth. As soon as the mist left my mouth, something or someone phased through the lab's ceiling and floated just above me.

"Where is it? He said it would be here!" An extremely familiar voice asked from above me.

I looked up and saw Skulker floating there, looking around.

"Where is that ecto-converter?" Skulker asked as he continued to look around, somehow not noticing me.

I kind of wanted to just sit there and stay quiet, just to see if he would notice me or not. But I also wanted to know why he wanted the ecto-converter and who sent him, he said 'he said it would be here', who is 'he'?

Unfortunately for me, before I could decide to hide or confront Skulker, Danny came flying down through the ceiling and punched Skulker.

"What are you doing here Skulker?" Danny asked.

"That's none of your business, ghost boy!" Skulker snapped. "Where is the ecto-converter?"

I wanted to bang my head on the table. I guess I can't expect Danny to sit around and stay quiet when he senses a ghost is nearby, but why can't he just wait and see what happens before he goes punching or blasting ghosts and getting them angry?

"Ecto-converter? Never heard of it," Danny said, acting dumb. "Maybe you could describe it to me."

"I don't have time for your games!" Skulker snapped as he grabbed Danny's suit.

"Alright, that's enough," I spoke up, surprising both of them. Seriously? Neither of them knew I was here?

"Oh great, the Ghost Twins are here," Skulker said, letting out a small, disgruntled sigh.

"Skulker, why do you want the ecto-converter?" I asked, not changing into my ghost form yet.

"Why should I answer you?" Skulker asked. "I'm the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter, not the Ghost Zone's Walking Encyclopedia. That title belongs to the Ghost Writer."

"If you're the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter, then why are you collecting these things humans made?" I asked.

"That is none of your business," Skulker said before he threw Danny away. "Now if you aren't going to tell me where it is, I have no choice but to start searching."

"Sorry, but you won't find it here," I said.

"But if you want ecto, I can give that to you, in my hand," Danny said before blasting Skulker right out of the lab with his ghost ray.

* * *

Danny flew out of the lab to follow Skulker. I sighed before running at the wall myself, transforming into my ghost form to follow Skulker and Danny outside. I think we went passed Jazz's room, because I got a glimpse of Jazz sleeping in front of her laptop before we were out in the night sky.

"I'll ask you one last time Ghost Kid, where is the ecto-converter?" Skulker asked as he righted himself and stared at Danny.

"As if we'd tell you anything since you won't tell us anything," I said before grabbing Skulker's foot and throwing him to the road below.

Before Skulker hit the pavement he turned intangible and flew into the ground.

I gave a frustrated sigh. As a ghost, I'm stronger than the average human, but I'm still physically weaker than my brother. If Danny had tossed him, Skulker would've left quite a crater in the ground before he could turn intangible.

"Andy! Look out!" Danny yelled at me.

I turned only to see a light blue net being shot at me. I didn't have time to react before I was caught up in the next and hit the sidewalk just outside of my house. This was clearly a net designed to trap ghosts, because I couldn't phase out of it. I struggled to try and break free.

"Now that the weaker one is out of the way…" Skulker said, turning to Danny. "If you don't want anything to happen to your brother, I suggest you tell me where the ecto-converter is, _now_."

"Andy, are you okay?" Danny asked me, ignoring Skulker, as he charged up a Ghost Ray in both of his hands.

"Fine, the hard way it is then," Skulker said as he aimed his weapons at the two of us.

I grabbed onto the net and tried to tear it, but it was made of some pretty strong stuff. I heard a loud blast and looked up, wondering if Danny just fired his ghost ray at Skulker, but Danny looked just as surprised as I was. There was an engine sound parking beside us, and there was the Fenton RV… with Jazz driving it.

"Get away from them, Ghost X!" Jazz yelled over the RV's speaker. "You have three seconds. If you don't back away from them, I will shoot you again! And it'll hurt you because the weapons are powered by the ecto-converter!"

"Jazz!" Danny yelled. "Just don't talk and stay away from Skulker!"

"You worry about Skulker and Andy, I'm going after Ghost X!" Jazz said.

Really Jazz? I know you know that Skulker is this 'Ghost X' you keep calling. And what about Skulker that makes you want to call him Ghost X anyways? I wonder… does our dad's genes kick in whenever she hunts ghosts?

"I like your new helper," Skulker said with a smirk as he flew towards the RV.

"Don't even try it, Ghost X!" Jazz yelled before a green glow shot out from one of the devices on the roof of the RV. A sphere of glowing green energy surrounded the RV within a few seconds.

At least Jazz is smart enough to put up a Ghost Shield. Skulker was frowning, before he looked over at me and smiled. I don't like that smile. Skulker flew at me and grabbed the net I was in.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" I demanded as I struggled against the net and his hold.

"Let him go!" I heard both Danny and Jazz yelling.

I saw Jazz tried to shoot Skulker, but she ended up hitting Danny instead, preventing him from trying to rescue me from whatever plans Skulker wanted to do with me.

"I'll make you a deal," Skulker said. "You give me the ecto-converter and I won't take this Ghost Child home and mount his head on a wall."

"Hey!" I snapped. "I'm not some animal you can use for ransom!"

"What's it going to be?" Skulker asked, ignoring me.

I remembered being in a similar situation with Johnny 13 before. I refuse to let ghosts use me against my family and friends like this again. I've decided to see if I could force Skulker to let me go with telekinesis. I held out my right hand tried to concentrate.

"We said to let him go, Ghost X!" Jazz yelled as she fired another volley of ecto-energy beams at Skulker.

"You want me to let him go?" Skulker asked as he dodged the beams of ecto-energy easily.

Ugh… it's too hard to concentrate like this. My hand glowed a bluish green before I noticed the same glow on Skulker's arm. Skulker frowned as he looked at his arm, seeing it start to dent.

"She wants me to let you go, Ghost Kid. So I think I will give her what she wants," Skulker said with an evil grin before he released his hold on the net.

I yelped as he let me go. I looked down and saw I was heading straight for the Ghost Shield around the RV. I noticed the shield crackling a bit… is it… electrocuted? Jazz looked up at me with horror filled eyes, and she turned off the Ghost Shield before I landed on top of the RV. I could see Skulker landing behind the RV. He reached in with a claw that was attached to his suit and tore something out.

Skulker looked at me and smiled before jetpacks came out of his suit. "I like your new member of the team, she's very helpful, to me." With that said, Skulker took off into the sky, quickly disappearing from sight.

I frowned and sighed. I saw Jazz coming out of the RV, holding the Fenton Thermos just as Danny landed on the road with a THUD.

"Are you okay, Danny?" Jazz asked as Danny got up and brushed himself off.

"No, no, let me save you the trouble," Danny groaned before he pushed a button on the Thermos, letting it suck him in.

Oh great, now Danny and I are both trapped.

"Jazz! Could you let me out of this net, please?" I yelled, getting her attention.

"Ummm, how do I do that?" Jazz asked as she walked over.

"Can't you untie it or something?" I asked.

"Let me see," Jazz said as she put down the Thermos next to me and started to look at the ecto-net. "Hmm… couldn't you just blast your way out of it?"

"Blast my way out?" I questioned. "It's a net made out of… I don't know, stuff that prevents ghosts from escaping. I doubt my ghost ray will be able to burn it."

"Maybe you have to focus your energy, kind of like a scalpel. Make it precise and it should be able to cut you out," Jazz said.

"Hmm… I could try doing that," I said.

I held out my index finger and fired out a small ghost ray on the net. To my surprise, the net was actually breaking. I smiled, seeing that it was working.

"Here, let me see if I can help by tugging on it," Jazz said as she started to reach over towards the net.

Then Jazz's elbow knocked over the Fenton Thermos, causing it to activate, and it was facing me.

"... Should've seen this coming," I groaned just before it shot out a beam of light and forced me inside.

"Oof!" I heard Danny's voice.

It was dark and hard to see in the Thermos, but I think I was against something or someone, because I didn't just feel the cold metal of the Thermos.

"Hey Andy, she got you too?" I heard Danny's voice asking me.

"I wouldn't be in here if she didn't," I said. "It's a good thing we can't see, because this is probably a really awkward position."

"You should be happy, you aren't the one getting squished by both the Thermos and another ghost," Danny said with a small groan.

"Well, this is what happens when you don't talk to Jazz about your issues with her," I said. "Now we're stuck here until she finds a way to let us out."

"Oh don't worry, I'm done trying to make it seem like she's fitting in and helping," Danny said. "I'll be talking to her tomorrow for sure. I'm really tired of being constantly sucked into the Thermos."

"Hey, on the plus side, you can't say that nobody ever caught you," I chuckled.

"How is that a plus?" Danny frowned.

"Well, now you can tell your enemies you know what it's like being sucked into the Thermos again and again," I said. "Maybe they'll go easy on you next time."

"Doubtful," Danny said. "I just hope that Jazz let's us out of the Thermos soon."

"Hey, we haven't been this close since that incident in the closet during a game of hide-n-seek," I chuckled. "Or... when was the last time Dash stuffed both of us in our own locker together?"

"Heh… only you would be able to turn getting sucked into the thermos together into a good thing," Danny said with a small chuckle.

"Well, it's better to turn a bad situation into something good," I said. "Besides, even though it's cramped and dark in here, and for some reason our ghost sight can't see in this particular dark, I think it's quite fascinating how we're even in here in the first place. Look up, there's the exit, yet the Thermos is forcing us to stay in here. But how do you think the ghosts escapes whenever you take the cap off?"

"Hmmm… maybe they build up all of their energy and use it to force their way out of the Thermos?" Danny suggested.

"Good theory," I said. "But what I think that happens is that when the cap comes on the Thermos, it gives it the signal to stop the suction, because the ghost can't escape anymore. So when the cap is removed, the ghost can escape because the Thermos is deactivated. Maybe we should tell Jazz that."

"JAZZ!" Danny yelled, making my ears ring. "PUT THE CAP ON AND THEN TAKE IT OFF!"

"Argh! I'm going to go deaf, thank you very much!" I grumbled. "I can't move my hands to cover my ears you know!"

"Sorry bro," Danny apologized. I could tell that if he could and I could see him then he would be smiling guiltily.

"I just hope Jazz heard you so having my ears ring would be worth it," I said.

A few minutes later, the hole that lead to the outside was covered up with darkness. I felt really uneasy, and I was really thankful I wasn't claustrophobic. Then a few seconds later, the darkness over the hole was removed, and I felt like I could move again.

"I think we can fly out now," I said.

"Great, you gotta go first, bro, because I can't move with you up against me," Danny said.

I wasn't sure if I could fly out in such a small space, but I decided to try. I focused on the little exit hole of the Thermos and it got bigger and bigger until I was outside of the Thermos. Thank goodness.

Jazz gave me a sheepish grin as Danny came out of the Thermos next.

"Thanks Jazz…" Danny said with a sigh. "But it's a school night, so we should probably get back to bed."

"Yeah, you're right," Jazz said. "Sorry for trapping you two in the Thermos… again."

"Let's not talk about that now," I said.

Jazz nodded before smiling, "I think I know of a better way to find out what Ghost X is up to!"

Before we could say anything, Jazz ran into the house. Danny and I looked around before turning ourselves back to human.

"Remember Danny, you gotta talk to her," I said.

"Yeah, yeah, I won't forget," Danny said with a yawn before he started to walk back towards the house. "Let's get to sleep. And if Mom and Dad ask, we can tell them we saw a ghost and it took over the RV. We can blame it on Technus if we have to."

"Just like how we blamed Technus when the RV ran away with them earlier?" I said.

"Yup, exactly like that," Danny said with a small smile.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever you say, bro."

* * *

I just finished my biology homework at home with Danny closing his textbook beside me before I said, "So… you didn't talk to Jazz, and instead hid from her in a janitor's closet all day."

"I guess I wimped out," Danny said with a sheepish shrug. "I just don't want to hurt Jazz, I mean all she is doing is trying her hardest to help. How can I be mad at her for just trying to help?"

"Danny, do you remember what happened when you didn't tell me you were part ghost because you didn't want to hurt me?" I asked. "I went insane and almost killed you. Maybe it won't be that extreme with Jazz, but I do worry what could happen if you don't tell her soon."

"If you're that set on me talking to her then why don't you do it yourself?" Danny said.

"Because I'm not the leader of Team Phantom, you are," I said. "If I told her, she wouldn't take me seriously, or she would rather hear it from you."

"I think it would be safer and easier if you talked to her," Danny said. "I'm still angry that she hacked my computer to get those files on the ghosts we've been fighting."

"So that's what all that ruckus was about at school?" I said. "I was busy tutoring Paulina and Dash, but I did hear that you and Jazz were fighting. I could try to talk to her, but you and Jazz need to make up first, or I'd just be the person in the middle sending your angry messages to each other."

Danny sighed before he said, "Fine! I'll talk to her when she gets home. She said she would staying at school for a bit to do an after school activity."

"Just be sure you do. I'm going to work on my telekinesis for a while," I said.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Because unlike you, Danny, I don't have a lot of physical strength as a ghost," I said. "I couldn't throw Skulker very well, and I couldn't break out of the net."

"Maybe you should work out more, but alright, have fun, I have some homework I have to do anyways," Danny said as he sat down on the couch in the living room.

I walked up to my bedroom and closed the door. Mom and Dad were busy in their lab, Danny was doing homework in the living room and Jazz wasn't home yet. It was a perfect time to work on my telekinesis. I remembered that I was able to put a dent in Skulker's armor, even though it was a small one, but it showed that I'd been improving. My future self was able to easily lift me and Danny with his telekinesis and held us both easily. I wondered if I'd ever be able to do something like that…

I started moving the pencil on the desk around. It was getting easier to move the smaller object, now let's see if I can handle two. I used my telekinesis to try and lift up a pen nearby. After a few seconds I had gotten both the pen and pencil to levitate in the air.

Next, I decided to try to move them around the room. I started by moving just the pencil at first, since moving the pen would require me to split concentration. Once I got the pencil moving, I shifted my focus a little more to the pen. Once I got the pen moving I decided to move them both at the same time. I started to move the pencil and pen around each other, making them dance in the air a little bit. Once I had gotten the hang of that I decided I would try to split them apart to test if I could control two objects when they were at a distance from each other.

I used my right hand for the pencil and my left hand for the pen and spread the two objects out from each other. If I could do this in my human form, it should be easier in my ghost form.

Once I had gotten a feel for how to levitate two objects at a distance from each other I thought it would be best to keep going. So I decided I would see if I could add more objects to each hand, starting first with one extra item in each hand and working my way up.

I kept the pen and pencil floating completely still in front of me while I tried to pick up another object with my telekinesis.

"YOU'RE KICKING ME OFF THE TEAM?!" I heard Jazz yelling.

This sudden interruption caused me to lose my concentration which caused both the pen and pencil to the floor, making me sigh. I wanted to continue my training but I was more concerned about the loud argument I was hearing downstairs.

"Well after you trapped me and Andy in the Thermos several times and let the ghosts get away, not to mention letting Skulker get away with the ecto-converter, I can't say you've been a very helpful member of the team!" Danny snapped.

"I'm still new to the team, Danny! You can't expect me to be perfect right off the bat!" Jazz yelled back. "And do you honestly expect me to sit by while my brothers are putting their lives in danger?!"

"No, but I expected you to be more HELPFUL rather than harmful to us!" Danny yelled. "Just stop trying to help us Jazz, you couldn't ever catch a ghost like Skulker without screwing everything up!"

"Fine! If that's what you think of me then I'm done helping you!" Jazz yelled before she started to stomp up the stairs angrily.

I was standing just outside my room when I heard them yelling at each other. Jazz came up the stairs and faced me.

"... Did you hear all that, Andy?" Jazz asked.

"It was pretty hard _not_ to hear with all the yelling you two were doing," I said.

"Sorry you had to hear that," Jazz said. "I think I'm just gonna… go spend some time alone in my room."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" I asked.

"You know… if you give me a few minutes to calm down I think I would be willing to talk," Jazz said. "But I'm too heated right now and need to cool off."

"Alright," I said. "But don't do anything hasty without telling me."

"I promise I won't," Jazz said with a small smile before she walked into her room.

I sighed before going into my room. I could talk to Danny about what happened between them, but he's probably too angry to really listen. I think Danny would just blame me for telling him to talk to her as he is right now.

"Andy! Tell Mom and Dad I'll be back later!" Danny yelled at me from downstairs. "I'm going out for a bit. If they ask, tell them I went for a walk."

I didn't even have to answer, I saw Danny already outside flying in his ghost form. I sighed as I looked down at the pen and pencil I dropped earlier. It's times like this I wonder what it's like to be an only child. I had hoped that when Danny finally told Jazz his secret, we could all finally start working together and get along, but now it seems to be raising even more tension between us.

I sighed and walked over to my desk, deciding to practice my telekinesis a bit more.

* * *

… I thought I heard something… I blinked open my eyes and slowly sat up from my chair. Oh no, did I fall asleep at the desk again? I hope I didn't leave a drool… My attention on the desk left when I heard a small thud outside my door. What was that? And what time is it?

I looked over at Danny's bed, it was empty. I guess Danny's still out or he fell asleep in the living room's couch again.

I walked over to the door and opened it, seeing someone moving down the stairs. I walked over to the stairs to see Jazz silently walking down, but because the stairs were old they squeaked a bit with each step she took. What was she doing? I could see a small suitcase in her hand.

Not wanting to alert Mom and Dad, who were most likely asleep right now, I silently walked down the stairs. Sure I could just float over the stairs or turn intangible, but I didn't feel like it right now. Jazz must've heard me coming down the stairs, because she quickly turned her head up and saw me.

"Andy, what are you doing?" Jazz asked quietly.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just going down the stairs, wondering what my sister is doing with a suitcase and trying to sneak quietly out of the house," I said.

"Well for one, I'm not leaving the house just yet," Jazz whispered. "I'm going to get the Specter Speeder so I can prove to Danny that I am helpful."

"And just how are you going to do that?" I asked. "Don't tell me you're actually planning to go into the Ghost Zone all by yourself just to prove to Danny you can catch a ghost."

"No, I was going to go to Vlad Master's home," Jazz said. "From what I saw on Danny's computer he is just like you two, half ghost and half human. But he's evil. So I think he may have something to do with Ghost X- I mean Skulker's attacks."

"... Wait, you're going to go all the way to Wisconsin and try to convince Vlad Masters to take you in just to prove Danny wrong?" I said. "Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"Well it's the only way that this situation is going to be resolved," Jazz said. "Besides, I'm guessing that you would go to any extremes to help out Danny if the situation required it."

"..." Well, she wasn't wrong there. "Okay Jazz, I can see trying to talk you out of this is going to be like talking to a wall. So how about you do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" Jazz asked.

"You take me with you," I answered. "I know you want to do this so you can prove to our brother that you can handle yourself, but I would rather not let you go all by yourself, and besides, I do have some things I want to talk about with Vlad himself."

"I'm guessing you'll follow me even if I say no?" Jazz asked.

"I'd probably stow away in the Specter Speeder without you ever knowing," I said with a smirk.

"Alright, fine," Jazz said. "Go quickly pack something, I'll bring the Specter Speeder out front."

"Thanks Jazz," I whispered before going back to my room upstairs.

I looked over at Danny's empty bed. He'll probably be worried to see I'm gone when he comes back. I guess I should write a note to him at least. I sat by the desk and wrote on a blank sheet of paper with a pen.

Before I could start writing Jazz came into my room. "We don't have time to leave any notes or anything Andy. Just pack up what you want to bring like clothes, your phone charger, and your toothbrush and toothpaste. We need to leave before Danny gets back because I want to prove to him that I can do it on my own. And he would probably tell Mom and Dad where we were going or even follow us himself."

"You just don't want Danny to follow us," I said as I put the pen down. "I won't write the note, but we do have to call them when we reach Vlad's mansion, or else our family will start putting up missing posters all over Amity Park."

"Fine, but not until we get there. I don't want him coming in and blowing my operation," Jazz said.

"Do you think you'll be able to convince Vlad to take us in? He's a mastermind himself after all," I said as I began packing up my clothes in my clothes closet.

"Yeah I plan on going with, 'Oh Uncle Vlad, please let us in. We ran away from home because our brother was annoying and our dad is an idiot. Please, we'll behave, we just couldn't live there anymore.'," Jazz said, sounding like she rehearsed it.

"That… might work since Vlad doesn't know you all that well, and he'll probably especially like it when you call Dad an idiot," I said as I went into the bathroom to pack up my toothbrush and toothpaste. I also made sure to bring my handheld game and charger for both it and my phone, I don't want to go anywhere far without them. "He might want to take us both in, in hopes of luring Danny over too. From what I can tell, Vlad is obsessed with teaching Danny how to use his ghost powers. I don't know how he feels about me yet."

"He'll probably try to turn you to his side and train you so you can force Danny to train with him, by the sound of it," Jazz said. "Now are you done packing? I doubt Danny will just be out all night and Dad is sure to wake up soon for his midnight snack."

I put everything I needed into my own suitcase and nodded, "I didn't have much time to think about what to bring, but I think I brought what I need." I closed my suitcase and picked it up. "Let's go."

"Right!" Jazz said before we made our way out into the hall. We looked around to make sure that Mom and Dad weren't up and that Danny hadn't come home without us realizing it. Once we figured that we were in the clear we headed outside to the Specter Speeder.

"You do know how to drive this thing, right?" I asked as she got into the driver's seat and I got into the passenger side.

"Of course, I have been teaching myself how to use all of the Fenton Works equipment ever since we found out Danny was a ghost," Jazz said as she started up the Specter Speeder. "So yes, I know how to pilot the Specter Speeder."

Jazz pulled a lever to her right and pushed down a petal before we started to move forward. "It's kind of like a combination of a car and a plane. Pull back on the controls to go up, push down to go down, then the paddles on the left and right to rotate left and right. To spin you turn the wheel left to spin counter clockwise and right to spin clockwise. To turn left and right you simply push the pedals down next to the gas and brake, and to fire the weapons you press on the buttons on the controls. Once you have forward momentum going you can let off of the gas and continue at the speed you were going, and to stop you just got to-"

Before she could go on further, I held up my hands and said, "Y-yeah, Jazz, I get it. I drove the Specter Speeder before myself a few times. I think Tucker and Sam did too at one point."

"Oh, right," Jazz nodded as she brought the Specter Speeder up to a nice speed once we got off the ground a little. "So, it'll take a little bit to get to Wisconsin, is there anything you want to do or do you have anything you want to talk about?"

"Well, I do want to ask what happened between you and Danny, but you told me you'd rather not talk about it right now," I said. "But I also wanted to ask you something about that too."

"What?" Jazz asked.

"Maybe you should just focus on getting the Specter Speeder into the sky first," I said.

"You should look at the window Andy, we're already pretty high up," Jazz said as she hit a button on the controls between us and turned her chair to me. "Don't worry I set the autopilot to take us to Vlad's mansion."

I looked out the window. It was really different flying in a machine and flying myself, it's hard to describe. Flying in a machine is relaxing, but there's nothing better than experiencing the sky with your own ability.

"But I do wonder, Andy, what's it like to actually fly?" Jazz asked me.

"It's… really different from using a machine to fly," I said. "It feels more free I guess I could say."

"Is it scary?" Jazz asked. "You know, being up that high without a parachute or anything."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Heck yeah it was. Well for me it was. I could barely fly when I first became half ghost. You should've seen my attempts, they were pathetic and embarrassing. But I guess after awhile, you get used to it and falling doesn't really seem that scary anymore, especially if you're… you know, a ghost."

"A part of me wishes I could feel what it's like for you and Danny," Jazz said. "Being able to fly anytime you want, being able to go through walls, and even fighting ghosts like you guys do. To be honest… I sometimes feel jealous."

"..." I frowned a bit.

"Hey Andy… you ever felt that way with Danny before the second accident?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, I did. I mostly tried to hide it, even from myself, but I was pretty envious of Danny and his powers," I said. "But I convinced myself I didn't want anything to do with it, because it meant giving up my life and humanity, mostly because at the time I didn't know what it means to be half ghost. I'm still trying to figure that out myself."

"I kinda wish I could get powers like you two have," Jazz said. "I would love to actually be able to _help_ you and Danny fight those ghosts."

"You know, I always thought the same thing," I said. "But Jazz, would you really want to have powers like this? What happened to Danny and I in the accident, it turned us half ghost. It could be through science of ectoplasm, but it could also be because we technically half died."

"Isn't it funny how ghosts and dead people get more of our parents' attention than their own kids?" Jazz said.

"... Jazz… do you have ghost envy?" I asked. "Or do you just wish you had powers in general?"

"... I just wish I could have powers, that way I could be more helpful to you and Danny," Jazz said.

"Jazz, you don't need to have powers to be helpful," I said. "Trust me on this. I had to help Danny before he even included me on the team as an ordinary human. I've seen you fight before, Jazz, you were especially brutal to that turkey that came to life during that one Christmas dinner years ago. I know you're not that clumsy, so why were you trying so hard?"

"Because no matter how hard I try Danny, Sam, and Tucker don't actually accept me," Jazz said. "I can tell that he has been just trying to let me fit in. But he isn't actually accepting me into the group."

"Is that what you two were arguing about?" I asked. "I was actually surprised to hear you hacked into his computer just to get the files on the ghost enemies we've fought."

"His password is Paulinafenton1, he has it written down on a piece of paper at his desk," Jazz said. "He should choose a more secure password than that if he doesn't want anyone to look."

I shivered at the idea of Paulina becoming a Fenton any time soon. Sure we're getting along a little better, but we still don't like each other that much.

"That wasn't what I meant, and now I'm going to have nightmares about Paulina marrying my brother tonight," I said. "I just meant it wasn't like you to not respect our brother's privacy. Were you really that desperate?"

"Yeah, I was," Jazz said quietly.

"... It's kind of funny… I used to be like you when Danny finally told me his secret," I said. "Or more like talked to me about it since I pretty much told him I knew."

"You told him?" Jazz asked.

"... Kind of… I rather not talk about it," I said, remembering I was pretty much at my darkest at the time. "But that's not important right now. The point is when I was finally a part of Team Phantom, I didn't get good with them right away. I made a lot of clumsy mistakes, half the time Danny, Tucker and Sam forgot I was a part of the group and left without me, and even I screwed up enough to let a ghost get away from time to time. But I knew better than to try so hard that I make things worse, and instead tried to make helpful suggestions that would help us start getting into sync better."

"... when did you become so wise?" Jazz asked as she looked at me.

"Heh… I guess that happens when you're alone, you just take the time to observe everything," I said. "And I always try my best to help whenever I can if I couldn't do much on the field."

Jazz looked down, "Oh right… I almost forgot that you were mostly alone after the first accident."

"Well, it did give me time to talk with you more and even read some of those psychology books," I chuckled. "But I am still just a 14 year old boy, I know I'll screw up a lot, and make the same kind of mistakes any teenage boy would. I also know how you feel about wanting to be helpful to Team Phantom, which is why I'm going with you to Wisconsin."

"Thanks little brother," Jazz said as she gave me a smile.

"And well, when this is over and Danny doesn't kill both of us for this, maybe we can work something out about your role in Team Phantom," I said. "You're pretty good with first aid, and you did help bandage Danny when he got really hurt in his fights. You could be like our big sister nurse."

"Well I would prefer to keep you two from getting hurt," Jazz said.

"And you do have really good athletic skills, when you're not trying too hard to use the Thermos or trying to come up with a witty banter," I said before frowning. "Seriously, don't try with the banter, it either comes to you naturally or it doesn't. I rather not waste my time with those."

"Yeah, I think I'm done with witty banter and trying to use the Thermos," Jazz said. "The only ghosts I seem to be able to catch are the two quote-on-quote uncatchable ghost kids."

"Heheh, well I'm not that famous yet like Mr. Public Enemy #1," I said.

"That's probably a good thing," Jazz said. "It means you can work a little more inconspicuously."

"Yeah, I'm more of the in the shadows kind of guy," I said. "But… listen, about you and Danny… I know you were angry and wanted to help him, but Danny does have a lot of stress too. I can only do so much to help, but Danny's been doing this far longer than I have, so even though it was wrong that he yelled at you like that, it's understandable too since he tends to not show his more negative emotions as the ghost hero."

"Yeah, I know…" Jazz sighed. "I guess my own emotions were a little out of control. I mean Danny finally let me in on his secret, and I was so happy to be a part of his team. I guess I screwed that up big time, huh?"

"Just give Danny some time to cool off, he'll come around," I said. "Being cramped in that Thermos wasn't exactly the highlight of his… or my night after all, but he knows you mean well. Although, when he discovers we 'ran away' from home, he might not be too happy with either of us."

"Then maybe we shouldn't call him when we get to Vlad's mansion," Jazz suggested. "We can call them tomorrow, after school. That way mom and dad can find out as well. That way we have time to find out if Vlad knows anything about why Skulker has been collecting those items, before Danny finds out about us leaving."

"That's probably not going to help our case very much," I said. "But I do agree on trying to figure out if Vlad has anything to do with what Skulker is doing."

"Let's at least wait until it's daytime before we call them, okay?" Jazz pleaded.

"Yeah, besides, knowing Vlad, he might call them once we get settled in anyways," I said. "And then try to manipulate it so we are okay with staying with Vlad. He's a tricky one, Jazz, so be careful around him."

"I promise I will Andy," Jazz said. "Now how about you go to the back and lay down and get some rest, I will wake you up when we get to Vlad's mansion."

"What about you?" I asked. "Don't you need to sleep?"

"Nah, I got some coffee," Jazz said as she held up a Thermos.

"H-hey! Watch where you point that thing!" I flinched on my seat.

"Oh, this is just a normal Thermos, Andy," Jazz said as she unscrewed the lid and took it off. The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the Specter Speeder's cockpit. "See? Just coffee."

I let myself relax, but that thermos better not magically suddenly start sucking me into it. "I see… well then… that's okay. But Jazz, be sure to get some sleep when we reach Vlad's mansion. Coffee can't replace good old fashion sleep after all, but I'll sleep so I can be at my best in case Vlad tries something."

"I promise, Andy," Jazz said. "I know coffee can't replace sleep, but I need it because someone has to be awake during our drive."

With that said, I went to the back of the Specter Speeder where there was plenty of room to lay down and sleep.

* * *

"Hey Andy! Wake up! We're here!" Jazz yelled, stirring me from my sleep.

I groaned, it feels like I just closed my eyes for a few seconds. I sat up, feeling groggy.

"We're here…?" I yawned. "What time is it?"

"Around 8AM," Jazz responded as I rejoined her in the cockpit.

I could see Vlad's huge mansion coming up. I felt really nervous now that we're close. I know Vlad knows I'm half ghost now, especially after I attacked him when Pariah Dark's army was taking over Amity Park, but I still don't know how he feels about me. I knew he didn't care for me that much when Danny, Mom and I last saw him, but how does he feel about me now?

"Alright, Andy, anything you want to tell me about Vlad before we ring his doorbell?" Jazz asked as she began landing the Specter Speeder near the front door.

"Don't let him know you know about him and us being half ghost," I said. "And watch yourself around him. And he may have ghosts in his mansion, so be careful of that too."

"Alright, I promise I will be careful and watch what I say," Jazz said as she turned off the Specter Speeder. "Now let's get out and go ring the doorbell."

Jazz and I got out of the Specter Speeder and walked up to Vlad's door. I was getting more and more nervous. The more I think about it, the more I worry at how so many things could go wrong.

"Andy, relax," Jazz said. "Or else Vlad will know something is up. Besides, being nervous isn't going to help us in any way."

"R-right, I know… I know, just… let me calm myself," I said as I took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay, I'm ready."

Jazz nodded to me before ringing the doorbell. This is it, there's no turning back now. I heard the doorknob start to turn before the large doors slowly began to open.

* * *

**zachwheeler****: DarkFoxKit:** Yes, I know there's a difference. So you're saying all I do is talk crap about the characters in the show? Kind of like how you do the same to me. But whatever, this isn't about that. I'm sorry if that's how you see me, maybe I shouldn't talk about the show at all then.

**Darkzdragon:** Zach, seriously. Back off. Fox is entitled to her opinions and if you are bothered by that then you can stop reading the story or just stay quiet. You don't need to be against Fox just because she expresses her opinion in the story. I mean it's a fanfic, meaning the writer can do whatever they want. Now stop attacking Fox and just deal with the fact that she is going to express her opinions as freely as she wants in the story.

**mysteryfan4ever****:** **DarkFoxKit:** Heh, I'm very happy to know Andy's a really good OC for people. I don't plan on stopping this story until the end of it.

**ZAFT Prime****: Darkzdragon:** Nice. I would have to say the Wing and SEED series were my favorites. I might check out your Gundam SEED story if I have the chance.

**Luna Lillyth****: DarkFoxKit:** Of course. And yup, I thought it was fitting for someone calling Jazz that. XP

**sjsreader****: DarkFoxKit:** Yup, pretty fitting that everyone would ignore Andy when he's being the voice of reason. XD

**Andy:** Yes, it is annoying. The only way to get people to listen is to be non-sensible.

**Just another fan****: Darkzdragon:** Lol why are you running away? And if your life is really that empty may I recommend you check out some of DarkFoxKit's other works like Child of Mew and The RESET Warfare.

**OMNISENSE95****: Darkzdragon:** First off, watch your language. And second off, yes, Valerie could use a wakeup call, but that naivety is what makes her the person she is.

**PrincessDragon96****: DarkFoxKit: **You found a shiny Pikipek? Lucky! … Anyways, the idea of Valerie wanting Andy to join her is a new idea for me too, Dragon came up with that, and I saw it has some potential for character development. Heh, I figured Foxfire would be a lot more interesting for the readers when they actually see it in action with Future Andy. Hurricane Jazz is proper for Jazz in this episode. Heh, well I'm glad you had a happy birthday!

**Darkzdragon:** Nice to meet you too. Also, good luck in your shiny hunt. Fox has pretty much given up on trying to find a shiny, she's mainly focusing on Digimon Cyber Sleuth right now.

**Boredom438****: Darkzdragon:** I wouldn't say 'best fanfic ever' because there are some other fanfics out there that are really good. But if this is, in your opinion, the best fanfic you have ever read then that is pretty cool.

**Mana****: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, Tucker seems to be the punching bag most of the time in the series, either that or he's the one who gets ignored. Hmm… I'm not sure how the episode 'King Tuck' is going to play out, because I doubt Andy would suddenly start ignoring Tucker like Danny and Sam… and just about everyone else did. But it should be fun working on that episode with Andy being there. Well, I don't think the ecto converter hurts the ghost, because Danny seemed absolutely fine when he activated it. ^^' Yup, Andy can be pretty devious alright. Heh, Danny is usually pretty forgiving, but even he has his limits. Yeah, it's really too bad they had to end the show the way they did, they had a great character development potential with Valerie, but I guess that's life, huh? I do hope Butch can revive the show, but until then, all we can do is read fanfics for it.


	44. Chapter 44: The Mansion of Masters

**DarkFoxKit:** Hey everyone… so I have some sad news. See, Dragon here needs a break from the multiple stories he's been helping me with. He'll still help me with CoM, but I'll be doing WAP alone, and I'm not using a set schedule on my updates anymore. I'll update when I can and only when I can.

**Darkdragon:** I'll still be trying to help here and there with thoughts and ideas, but I most likely won't be actively writing the lines in this story until we get a comfortable amount of chapters ready for Child of Mew.

**DarkFoxKit:** We're gonna miss you, Dragon.

**Darkzdragon:** I'll still try to be around, Fox. Heck if you and the readers want, I can still come onto the ANs.

**DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, and maybe if we finish up CoM's first book, you can come back and help with WAP.

**Darkzdragon:** That sounds good. By the way, for those of you who don't know what CoM and WAP are, they are the acronyms Fox and I came up with for Child of Mew and We Are Phantoms. But anyways, Andy, you better take care of Fox if I stop doing the ANs. Don't give her a hard time.

**Andy:** Yeah, sure. ***Is setting up a fox cage***

**DarkFoxKit:** Well now, this should be interesting. :3

**Darkzdragon: *growls at Andy* **Put away the cage or I'll make you wish you were in your ghost form.

**Andy:** Relax, you big dragon, this isn't for her. It's for another fox who's been eating the food out of my fridge.

**Darkzdragon: **I'm keeping an eye on you. I won't be too far away, so if Fox calls for help, you better watch out. Now readers, without further ado, the next chapter of We Are Phantoms.

* * *

**Chapter 44: The Mansion of Masters**

I waited beside Jazz with anticipation. It felt like hours after we rang the doorbell, but it had only been about ten seconds. My muscles were tense and tight.

"Who's there? This is private property!" The annoyed voice of Vlad said as the door opened.

Jazz began sniffling like she had been crying. I looked at her as she said, "Oh Uncle Vlad, Andy and I ran away from home. We just couldn't take it anymore, our brother hates us, our father's an idiot and we rather live with you."

"Wait, what did you say?" Vlad said with a look of shock and mild happiness on his face.

"We've ran away from home?" Jazz asked.

"No, after that," Vlad said.

"Our brother hates us?" Jazz asked.

"After that," Vlad said.

I sighed and almost facepalmed before I said, "Our dad is a big idiot."

Vlad smiled and said, "Yes, that one. Please come in, Jasmine and Andrew, I will have rooms prepared for you immediately."

Vlad all but ushered both of us into his mansion. Well, that went a lot easier than I expected. It's a good thing Vlad has a weakness when it comes to our parents.

A middle aged looking man wearing a prestigious suit while holding a silver tray and a cup of tea walked over to us.

"Your tea, sir?" The suited man asked as he presented the tea to Vlad.

"Ahh, thank you, Alfred," Vlad said as he took the cup of tea and took a sip from it. "Perfect, just how I like it."

I was looking at the suited man Vlad called 'Alfred'. I'm guessing he's the butler around here.

Alfred turned to us and asked, "Is there anything I can get for the young Master and Miss?"

"Oh no, we're good right now," Jazz said.

"Actually, Alfred, could you show them to their new rooms?" Vlad asked. "I need to get the adoption papers and make a phone call."

"Of course, Lord Masters," Alfred said with a respectful bow of his head. "Right this way."

Alfred walked ahead of us. Jazz and I looked at Vlad.

"Go on, you two, we'll talk about this after you get settled in," Vlad said.

Jazz and I decided to follow Alfred, we can talk about our plan once we're alone. I just hope Vlad didn't have bugs and cameras set up in every room and corridor in this mansion.

Alfred lead us up these big and fancy stairs, they had red and gold carpet. When we got to the top we were lead down a long corridor. If this place didn't have Vlad and his servants in it, this would make the perfect haunted mansion. Finally, after what felt like thirty minutes of walking, Alfred stopped us in front of two green and gold doors.

"The young Miss can have the room with the golden doors," Alfred said. "It has a private library in it as well as a grand fireplace. While the young Master may take the room with the green doors. It has everything a young teenager could want. A large television, video games systems, and a basketball hoop."

"Uh… thank you, uh… Alfred was it?" I said, being as polite as I could.

"Yes, young Master," Alfred said with a bow. "If there is anything you two need of me, please, just ask."

"We will," Jazz said.

Alfred took his leave as Jazz opened her door, "You go ahead and check your room out, Andy. We'll talk after we get ourselves… 'settled in'."

"Alright. You'll come and meet me in 'my room', right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just need to unpack my laptop," Jazz said as she went into her room.

* * *

I walked over to my own green door and opened it. It was really big, almost as big as our entire living room. It was pretty intimidating actually, but Alfred was right, there was everything here an average teenage boy would want here. Why would Vlad have this? … Was this meant for Danny if he ever convinced, or blackmailed, my brother into staying here?

I flipped on the lights so I could get a better look at the room and saw that I also had a fireplace. Like Alfred said, there was a huge TV. But it wasn't your ordinary, run of the mill big TV. This thing was the size of the Fenton RV, it could probably be used as a jumbotron in sports stadiums. There was a large king sized bed in the middle of the room. The sheets look really puffy and comfortable. I could probably sleep there all day. I looked back towards the TV and saw every video game system I have ever heard of. The Zbox 720, the ES4, and the Waa U were the ones that really caught my eye though.

I still only had my old Game Pyramid, the first Waa, and the ES3. What kind of games does Vlad have here? I opened a door near the council and to my surprise it was a walk in closet filled with so many games that Vlad could probably open a video game store. Heck he could probably rival Gamego with the selection of games he had in there.

I do love a good video game, and as much as I would love to spend all day playing these games, I had a mission to do. I heard Jazz opening the door, so I closed the closet door and walked over to the bed. Jazz entered my room, holding her laptop under her arm as she looked around.

"Hello Andy! I came to check up on my brother!" Jazz said as she walked in and looked around the room a lot like she was the paranoid character of a spy movie. She then opened her laptop and showed me the screen which said 'Are we clear? Have you checked for bugs?'

I frowned at her as I typed in 'No, I just got in here. This place is too big to check for bugs.'

"How are you settling in?" Jazz asked in a voice that would make anyone suspicious as she typed in 'Can't you use your ghost powers or something to check the room?'

"I'm settling in just fine, Jazz," I said, sounding calm and totally like a normal person, unlike her super cheery attitude before I typed in 'First of all, try to tone it down a bit. And second, I shouldn't try using my ghost powers, because Vlad would more than likely sense me using it.'

"That is good. I was wondering if you were hungry or anything," Jazz said, sounding a little more relaxed and less suspicious. She then typed in 'Sorry. You're right, you probably shouldn't use your powers unless you have to. Maybe for now we should just go with what Vlad wants until he let's his guard down.'

"I am pretty hungry, we kind of skip breakfast after all," I said.

I typed in 'Okay. Maybe after he calls our parents to let them know where we are, we can try to explore around the mansion.'

'He's probably gonna try to rub it in Dad's face,' Jazz typed in. "Then let's go get something to eat, shall we?"

"Don't we have to tell Vlad or Alfred that we need to eat?" I asked before typing in, 'Yeah, and maybe he's hoping to use us to get Danny to join too.'

"Yeah, we probably should," Jazz said with a nod before she closed her computer. "Let's try and go find them."

* * *

We both stood up and opened the door. The long corridor looked longer than I remembered, but then again it was a lot darker when I went through here while Danny and Vlad were fighting.

"I have a feeling we could easily get lost here," I said.

"Yeah," Jazz said. "Maybe we should use one of the phones in our room and hope that it's meant to call Alfred."

"Do you know how to use those?" I asked. "I mean I only use phones to call someone with a phone number. Is this like an intercom or something?"

"It doesn't have any dial or buttons so I'm guessing if we just pick it up it will connect and call someone," Jazz said as we walked back into my room and over to the phone that was on a bedside table.

I looked at Jazz and she shrugged before she began reaching for the phone. Just before she could touch it, it began ringing on its own. Jazz and I both jumped away from the phone.

"IT'S ALIVE!" Jazz screamed as the phone continued to ring.

After a few seconds passed, and the phone just rang, both of us calmed down. My heart was still beating hard against my chest though.

"R-relax, Jazz, I think Vlad or Alfred are calling us," I said. "We… should probably pick up the phone."

"You're right…" Jazz said before she picked up the phone. She then shakily said "H-hello?"

"Ahh, young Miss," Alfred's voice said over the phone, calming Jazz down. "I was trying to call the young Master and then I was going to call you. Lord Masters wished me to tell you that breakfast is ready if you two are hungry and that I should call to see if you need me to come and fetch you two."

"O-oh, yes, of course," Jazz said. "We are hungry, and breakfast sounds lovely."

I sighed in relief as Jazz hung up the phone. "Well, that was some spooky timing."

"You're telling me, my heart nearly jumped out of my chest," Jazz said as she sat down on my bed.

"I still can't believe we're here at all," I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked.

"Well… I mean, ever since the college reunion fiasco, I thought for sure we would never be back here again," I said. "And…" I lowered my voice to a whisper. "The fact that Vlad is a very dangerous enemy, I feel uncomfortable being in his territory."

"If he was gonna attack you, don't you think he already would have done it?" Jazz asked in response, also whispering.

"Maybe, but Vlad can be pretty unpredictable," I said. "I mean for all we know he's just waiting for me to let down my guard so he can attack me and-"

"Will you relax, please? If you're that worried then just keep your Fenton Thermos on you, if he tries anything just suck him into it," Jazz said. "That or just stay close to me, since I am carrying some of Mom and Dad's weapons."

"... You sure you know how to use those weapons?" I asked nervously, remembering how she sucked me and Danny into the Fenton Thermos multiple times.

Before Jazz could answer, there was a knock on the door before someone opened it. Alfred was looking at us.

"Young Miss and Master, are you ready to proceed to the dining room?" Alfred asked. "Or do you need a moment to prepare?"

"We're ready," Jazz said. "We didn't have a lot of things, so we're just wearing the clothes we came in with."

Jazz and I stood up and followed Alfred. I think I remember eating in the dining room before, when we came for the college reunion. They had a lot of different cheese recipes here.

"You said you do not have a lot of things, which I am assuming means you do not have any change of clothes?" Alfred asked. "If that is the case, then shall I go purchase some suitable clothes?"

"Well, we have a change of clothes in the vehicle we arrived in," Jazz said.

"Just a single change of clothes?" Alfred ask before he made a tsk tsk noise. "Then after I deliver you to the dining hall, I shall go and purchase you some suitable clothing."

"Ah, maybe that should wait until after the adoption?" I quickly said. "You know, wait until we're sure it's official before you purchase anything for us?"

"Nonsense, Lord Masters would be distraught if he knew you two did not have a suitable wardrobe," Alfred said before he stopped in front of an elegant double door that had Packers related themes carved into the door itself. The door handles themselves looked like miniature footballs.

Wow, Vlad has an obsession with the Packers. Then again he also has an obsession with Mom, with revenge on Dad and with getting my brother to join him. I wonder if he has… problems. Well, then again, Danny and I did call him a fruit loop on more than one occasion.

* * *

"Lord Masters, I brought the young Master and Miss just like you asked," Alfred said after he opened the door and walked in.

"Ah, good," Vlad said. "Andrew, Jasmine, you may take your seats."

I looked at Jazz nervously, she gave me a reassuring smile before she gestured me to a chair.

"If you will excuse me, Lord Masters," Alfred said. "The young Miss and Master only have one change of clothes and I plan to correct that."

"Of course Alfred, you go and buy them some clothes," Vlad said with a smile. "Nothing is too good for my future son and daughter."

I couldn't help but shiver a bit from that. If Danny saw me now, he'd freak. Jazz and I sat down at the dining table. The only chairs available were next to Vlad. I really didn't like sitting this close to him.

"You two may eat whatever you like," Vlad said as he pointed to the table that was filled with food. There were pancakes, bacon, eggs, waffles, of course cheese, and so many other food items that I couldn't even name off the top of my head.

Vlad was already eating. Jazz and I hesitantly picked up a plate for each of us and loaded them with food. Once we picked out what we wanted, we started to eat, making sure to use our best table manners. I mostly just got waffles, bacon, and eggs, food I was familiar with. Jazz went with some omelets and what looked like a few croissants.

"What about refreshments, Uncle Vlad?" Jazz asked.

"Ahh, well sweet Jasmine, just tell me what it is you would like and I will go get it for you," Vlad responded.

"You have any orange juice?" Jazz asked.

I was too nervous to say anything. Jazz elbowed my side.

"Oof! … I'll take apple juice, if you have any," I wanted to facepalm myself. This guy is a freaking billionaire, he could have all the juice known to _mankind_!

"One apple juice and one orange juice coming right up," Vlad said as he stood up. "Give me but a moment."

When Vlad left the dining room to get our requested juice, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Way to stay cool, Andy," Jazz said with a sigh. "Are you trying to blow our mission?"

"Hey, I'm doing the best I can here," I said with a grumble. "At least I didn't give him the crocodile tears, telling him how heartbroken I was when I 'ran away from home'. Besides, how do I know he won't turn on us or something?"

"Well my crying helped us get in here," Jazz said. "And he probably will turn on us, we just have to be ready for anything. I mean, just look at what he did during the reunion just to try and get with Mom."

"Not helping, Jazz," I grumbled.

Before Jazz could say anything else, Vlad came back holding two glasses, one was filled with orange juice and the other filled with apple juice. We both quickly shut up and started eating again as Vlad put the glasses down in front of us.

"How are you enjoying breakfast?" Vlad asked.

"It's really delicious, Uncle Vlad, did you make this yourself or did your cooks make this?" Jazz asked, making small talk.

"I made this with a little help from Alfred," Vlad said. "The cooks and the rest of the staff will not come back until next week. I give them two weeks vacation every year around this time, as a way to pay them back for all they do for me."

"Wow, you're so thoughtful, Uncle Vlad," Jazz said.

I was still nervous, but I knew I can't stay quiet forever or Vlad will know something's up, if he doesn't already. "Yeah. That was pretty thoughtful. Most rich people would make their employees do everything for them."

"Well, those rich people are entitled snobs who lack the ability to do anything for themselves and steal and cheat their way through life!" Vlad said angrily. After he finished his small rant he calmed down and said, "I'm sorry, I'm just passionate about fair treatment."

I couldn't help but wonder if this was a partial rant about Dad, he is pretty bitter about him.

"Well, we know how that feels," Jazz said. "Our parents are always too busy for us, and our brother is always out with his friends, right Andy?"

"Yeah, that's right," I said, remembering those days when I wasn't part ghost like my brother.

"Well, don't worry," Vlad said. "As soon as you become my children, I will make sure to spend as much time with you as possible. I would hate for you two to feel alone."

"That's great!" Jazz smiled. "When will you be calling our parents about this?"

"Most likely this evening or tomorrow morning," Vlad said. "I want to give you two a little time to settle in first."

Before I knew it, breakfast was finished. Jazz and I had eaten our fill, and we were about to clean our plates up when Alfred returned.

"Do not worry, young Miss and Master," Alfred said as he walked towards the table and started to pick up the plates. "You two may go get settled, I shall take care of everything here. I put the new clothes that I purchased for you two in your closets. Feel free to try them on and tell me how they fit."

I looked over to Jazz and said, "He already got us new clothes? That was fast."

"Yeah, usually it'd take Mom hours to find clothes that work and then buy them," Jazz said, just as surprised as I was. "Granted, he is a butler, so he probably has had lots of experience choosing clothing."

"But it'd still take longer than one breakfast to get everything, right? Did he even measure us?" I asked.

"I think some butlers are able to tell our sizes from just looking at us," Jazz said with a shrug. "It's probably better if we don't question it."

"Right then, you may return to your room or explore at your own leisure, Jasmine," Vlad said. "But Andrew, I would like to talk to you… alone."

My blood went cold when he said this.

"If it's all the same to you, I think I would rather stay with my brother," Jazz said. "I don't want to get lost in the labyrinth that is your mansion."

"Jasmine, I know you want to stay with your brother in such an unfamiliar place, but this is important," Vlad said. "Please dear? Just let me have a word with your brother, it won't take long, I promise. If you're worried about getting lost, Alfred can take you to your room."

"... fine," Jazz said, not wanting to anger Vlad.

"It's okay, Jazz," I said, trying to reassure her. "We're just going to talk."

Jazz nodded to me, giving me a look that said 'be careful' before she left the dining room and followed Alfred.

* * *

Now that I was alone with Vlad, I looked at him. I tried my best to appear braver than I actually felt.

"So… what did you want to say to me, Uncle Vlad?" I asked, trying not to strain when I called him 'Uncle'.

"I just wanted to ask what you and Jasmine had hoped to accomplish by coming here," Vlad said as he picked up a tea cup and took a sip from it. "Because I highly doubt you two would run away from home on such short notice."

My heart skipped a beat. Okay Andy, just try to relax, don't freak out. Just act natural and sound convincing.

"Why would we come all the way here on our own just to find something here?" I asked him. "Why would we come here without Danny, who we both know can handle you way better than I can, and he can't even hold a candle to your experience."

"Because you want something and you don't want him to find out," Vlad said. "That or you thought that young Daniel would have… what do kids these days say? 'Flip his lid' had you told him the plan."

"Danny would've trusted me if I told him," I said, looking down. "But I didn't tell him I came here, because there was no reason to. He and Jazz are having some issues with each other right now, and something in her must've snapped, and she wanted to run away. I didn't want her going alone, so I stuck with her." It was half true anyways, and telling half truths is usually more believable than trying to come up with a believable lie.

"Hmmm okay," Vlad said. "If you won't tell me the truth about it then I guess we will have to move onto the next subject. Andrew, how would you like to train under me? Become my apprentice?"

"Uh…" I looked back up at him. "That came out of the blue." Oh great, what do I say now? "What… exactly would you train me on?"

"Why I would train you in your ghost powers of course," Vlad said with a knowing smile. "First you would need to learn the basics, without knowledge, trying to learn your ghost powers is like trying to walk in Amity Park blindfolded."

Heh, it's kind of funny, not too long ago, Vlad couldn't care less about me. Now that I'm part ghost like he and Danny are, he wants to make me his son and apprentice as much as he wants to make Danny his son and apprentice.

"What do you say, Andrew?" Vlad said as he walked around me, most likely sizing me up or something. "I could teach you so many things about ghosts and ghost powers, that you would never be able to discover on your own."

This is getting creepy for me. It seems that Vlad really wants me to be his apprentice. "Vlad, I just got here. At least give me some time to myself before you try to train me in anything. We _were_ enemies the last time we saw each other."

"Hmmm, how about this, as a show of sincerity I will give you a book about any ghostly subject you want, as a gift?" Vlad offered.

I realized this was my opportunity to find out more about the different elements that each ghosts have, what the element does for each ghost, how the ghost manipulates his element, and everything else I had thought of. Danny probably would rather not have to read a book about this, he may never want to accept anything Vlad has to offer, but this may be a wise choice. I just hope it doesn't come back to bite me later.

I nodded to Vlad, "Do you have any books on the elemental cores that reside within each ghost?"

"Hmmm, yes I believe I do," Vlad said.

"Then I want to read one," I said.

"Ah, so you're intrigued by your ghost powers, hmm?" Vlad asked. "You remind me of myself when I finally accepted these powers for what they are."

Oh great, then that means I'm in danger of growing up to being like Vlad. That's good to know…

"Great, so where do you keep this book?" I asked.

"I keep it in my private study, of course," Vlad responded. "I will go get it for you. For now you can go to your room and play some games, unless you would like to participate in a training session with me."

At least he didn't call it his personal library. I wonder if I should take him up on his offer to train with him. I can see how that would be beneficial, but at the same time I feel like I would be betraying my brother if I agreed.

"It is your choice, Andrew," Vlad said.

"Uh… well…" I couldn't help but rub the back of my neck as I tried to think what would be the best course of action. If I was Danny, obviously I would decline Vlad before he even made the offer, but I'm not. I do think this could really benefit me in the future. As long as Vlad doesn't try to brainwash me, and I don't end up betraying Danny, this should be fine.

"Actually, I would like to learn how to better use these powers," I said after making up my mind.

"I'm glad to hear that, Andrew," Vlad said. "Is there any training you have in mind? Or would you like me to choose the lesson?"

"There is one thing I've been trying to learn for a while," I said. "Apparently, ghosts can use something that's like telekinesis, and I've been trying to learn how to use it. Do you think maybe you could teach me?"

"Telekinesis would be an appropriate name for it, though if Daniel were here he would probably name it something like Ghostly Grip or something similarly childish," Vlad said. "But yes, I could possibly teach you how to use it better. I would first have to see how much of it you have mastered. Though I shall only agree to teach you more on one condition, you cannot hold back when you show me how much of it you can use. If I sense even a hint of deception, then the lesson shall be over."

"Of course, I wouldn't have any reason to hold back, especially if I want to learn past what I already know," I said. "During training, I'll try to look past the whole enemy thing and just see it as a mentor and student if that gives you any reassurance."

"Good, then I shall ask Alfred to make sure he keeps Jasmine busy while we are training," Vlad said. "I assume you would prefer she not know our identities?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, it's best if she doesn't know."

I could probably tell Jazz to use this time to try and snoop around while Vlad and I are training. As long as he doesn't know Jazz knows, he would have no reason to suspect anything from her.

"Then let us proceed to my study," Vlad said as he started walking towards one of the doors. "Once there I shall call Alfred and tell him to keep your dear sister occupied while we are busy."

"Actually, before that, is it okay if I tell Jazz I'll be studying with you?" I asked. "Even if Alfred distracts her, Jazz can get pretty worried if she doesn't know where I am."

It seemed that Vlad had to think about my question for a second before he said, "Yes, you can go tell Jasmine that you will be studying with me. It will give me a chance to ready the training room. Once you are done, pick up a phone and have Alfred escort you to my study. I'm assuming you remember the way to your and Jasmine's rooms?"

I nodded my head and said, "Yeah, it's not too far from here."

"If it would help I could give you a little map of the layout of the mansion later," Vlad said with a smile. "Trust me, for newcomers the mansion is truly a labyrinth. That is why I started making maps and putting the phones in every room and hallway."

"I know. I remember exploring here when we first came here," I said. "Well, I'll go talk to Jazz. I won't take too long, Vlad."

"Be sure you don't, Andrew," Vlad said before he walked out of the room, leaving me standing there all alone.

* * *

I let out a sigh of relief. I was worried Vlad was going to call me out on my little plan. I suppose I have the advantage since Vlad still doesn't know that Jazz is in on our little secret. I turned around and made my way towards our, hopefully temporary, rooms. I'm not going to lie, the idea of living with someone who could possibly buy the world is a tempting and nice idea, but I rather be with the people I love. I'm sure Vlad feels the same.

I was glad I was able to find Jazz's room, I was worried I might've gotten lost. I knocked on her door.

"Jazz? You in there?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on in Andy," Jazz yelled so I could hear her voice through the door.

I opened the door to see Jazz was sitting at her desk with her laptop on. I walked over to her.

"Hey Jazz, I just came over to tell you that I'll be studying with Vlad for a few hours," I said, before pointing at the laptop, silently asking her if I could type what I really wanted to say. "I uh… hope that's okay with you."

"Oh, what kind of studying?" Jazz asked as she turned the computer towards me.

I began typing. 'Vlad wanted me to train with him. I took him up on his offer so I can better learn these powers for future uses. While we're training, I want you to take this time to try and snoop around the mansion, see what you can find.'

"Oh, you know, just educational stuff, so I can improve my grades in school," I said out loud.

Jazz typed in 'But what about Alfred? I honestly doubt Vlad is gonna leave me alone.'

"Oh, which subjects?" Jazz asked.

I typed in 'Ask him to give you the tour around the castle. While he's doing that, you can try to learn the layout with your photographic memory. Maybe you'll find something and try to keep it tucked away in your mind until you can be on your own to check it out.'

"History, literature, math… mostly math, because you know how bad I am at calculating," I said sheepishly.

'So ask for a tour and try to get little secrets about our "future dad"?' Jazz typed before saying. "Well then, enjoy your study time."

'And be sade.' Jazz typed in before she saw what she typed. 'I mean safe.'

I smiled and nodded to her. We seem to have a good system going here. I can keep Vlad distracted while Jazz does the sleuthing. I walked over to the door.

"I'll be seeing you later, Jazz," I said.

"Yeah, see you later Andy," Jazz said before I left her room.

I used the phone in the hallway to call Alfred. Of course I would need his help to get to Vlad's private study since I still wasn't familiar with this place.

"Here we are, Lord Masters' private study," Alfred said as he stopped outside a pair of grand doors.

"Whoa, this place is huge," I said as Alfred opened the pair of grand doors.

Maybe Vlad should've called it his personal library, because that's essentially what it is. It's bigger than any library I've been in or seen before.

"Ahh, Andrew," Vlad said as he stood up for a comfy looking recliner. "I was wondering when you would arrive. Is Jasmine okay with you studying with me?"

"Yeah, she's fine with it," I said. "So what will we be doing? Read a book on how telekinesis work?"

"No, because then you wouldn't actually learn anything," Vlad said. "In order to truly learn you must practice and get hands on experience. So I first want to see what you can do and then we can go from there."

"Alright," I said.

Vlad put a small pen on the table. "Let's see if you've already got the basics down."

I looked at the pen and concentrated. The pen glowed green as it began to lift. I moved my right hand around to make the pen move in the same direction.

"Is that all you are able to do?" Vlad asked as he watched me.

"I can move about two objects at the same time too," I said as I flipped the pen in midair. "But that's about it."

"Let me see," Vlad said as he watched. "I need to see the full extent of what you can do."

I looked at the table and spotted another pen. I began lifting the other pen with my powers, and started moving the two of them around. I can move them at a decent pace, but it's not very fast yet.

"Is this the most you can currently do?" Vlad asked.

"Yeah, I've only just started practicing a month ago," I said as I slowly put the two pens back down on the table near each other. "Danny hasn't even tried learning it yet."

"I see, then we have quite a bit of work to do," Vlad said. "One question, when trying to grab those pens, what are you thinking? Are you trying to extend your body or are you just trying to pick it up with brute force?"

"Mostly the former," I said. "I was thinking since it's telekinesis, it would mostly work if I used my mind to make believe I'm picking it up with some part of my body."

"Then how about you try this. Forget that the pen is not right next to you," Vlad said. "Then once you have accomplished that, make your mind think you are picking it up with your actual hand while simply just wrapping your energy around the pen. Don't think of it as trying to reach out with the energy and grab it."

I nodded and tried to do just that. Because I already do something similar like that, it was pretty easy to get it down.

"Now before you lift it or anything, just extend your energy around the pen," Vlad instructed.

I did so. I think I can feel something.

"Can you feel it in your hand? Like you are actually holding it?" Vlad asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Can you feel every feature of it like you are actually holding it in your hand?" Vlad asked.

"Yeah, I think so," I said as I felt the pen in my hand.

"Good, then that means you have a complete grip on the object," Vlad said. "Now I want you to very slowly lift your hand, don't do it too fast or you may be in for a surprised."

"Okay," I said as I lifted my hand slowly.

"I must say, you show quite a large potential," Vlad said as he saw the two pens easily float off the table where I had set them down. "Go ahead and put your hand back down. Now that you know how to grip we will see how many you can grip with a single hand."

I was surprised to see how much easier it was, I hadn't meant to grab two of them. I slowly put them back down.

Vlad walked over to the table where I put down the pens and stepped in between me and them. "Close your eyes Andrew, this is a test of just your talent and potential. It is best if you do not see how many pens I lay out."

I nodded and closed my eyes. A few seconds later I heard pens hitting the table and slid around.

"Now, keep your eyes closed and do what you just did before," Vlad said.

I did so. I could feel several pens in my hand even though I didn't physically touch them. I slowly lifted my arm.

"Wow," Vlad said sounding honestly impressed. "I knew you had potential, but by the looks of it, you are a natural telekinetic user. You may open your eyes now and see what you are capable of at this point in time."

I opened my eyes to see I had about… uh… looks like nine, yeah, nine pens floating in front of me.

"Wow, I was barely able to lift two pens before," I said, surprised by this development. Things are a lot easier to learn when someone who knows their stuff is teaching you.

"Now that we have seen what you are capable of, the real training begins," Vlad said with a smirk. "I hope you are ready."

* * *

**Omnisense95****: DarkFoxKit: **Yes, yes he does. Andy usually always have a good reason to be nervous. ^^' Well, what do you think Vlad feels about him?

**mysteryfan4ever****: DarkFoxKit:** It's kind of funny, I'm an only child myself, yet I'm writing about twins with an older sister. It looks like I'm doing a good job with it despite not having any siblings myself. If Andy had a pet? Hmm… well, Andy may prefer something like a hamster. Small, cute, and not so rough or rowdy. Either that or possibly a cat.

**SleepingBeautyRocks****: DarkFoxKit:** We'll read it if we're interested. It's hard to want to read something when you don't want to. It does sound interesting though.

**FriTik****: Darkzdragon:** Yeah, DarkFoxKit worked long and hard to create Andy. Honestly she created him so well I could possibly think he was based off a real person.

**DarkFoxKit:** Heh. Well, Andy was an avatar for my imagination when I like to think of being a part of the DP world when I was a kid. Well, I wasn't imagining Andy exactly, it was just some random person. When I wrote the story, I was thinking about what Jazz was thinking when she first saw Danny transform. Hence the title 'My Brother's a Ghost'. But I didn't want to write another one-shot, so I made it into a series, but with a twin brother instead. The idea for a twin came from Identity Crisis, when Danny split himself. Heh, you should know the story by now. XP

**Darkzdragon:** Oh I do, I just think he is very realistic.

**sjsreader****: Darkzdragon:** We try to be amusing, just go look at the most recent ANs on CoM. And I can be friendly, as long as you don't mess with me. And yeah, Danny and Andy spending some time together is always a good thing since in the first story Andy was pretty much on his own. And that whole when people are angry they won't listen, that's kinda common sense if you don't rush into things.

**Luna Lillyth****: DarkFoxKit:** What? You need to be more specific, what shield and where? If you mean the Ghost/Human shield in the football stadium of the episode, they just took Vlad's remote and deactivated it.

**kittylover05****: Darkzdragon:** First off. Awesome name. Secondly, as funny as that would be it might be a little difficult. Since Fox is gonna be writing on her own for a bit she might stay away from that. But if we finish CoM first then I would be more than happy to help her out on it. What do you think, Fox?

**DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, it'll be easier to write it when I have some help. ^^' And maybe easier when I'm not writing two or three books at a time. Also, what is with fans wanting genderbent characters? I find it really awkward to write for.

**Darkzdragon:** Well there are a few ways it could work. Same personality opposite gender, slightly different personality opposite gender, or opposite personality opposite gender.

**DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, I know, but I'm just saying it is pretty awkward to write for. I'm not one to genderbend characters much.

**Mana****: DarkFoxKit: **Thank you, though it is awkward to see 'Merry Christmas' after weeks had gone by. ^^' Still, we appreciate the thought.

**Darkzdragon:** Yeah, thanks for that. Happy Late New Years to you hope you're enjoying your January.

**DarkFoxKit:** You know, a Santa Claus ghost would've been interesting, but probably also too cliche. I think I've seen a few of those in other cartoon Christmas specials before, so to be honest I'm kinda relieved that Butch didn't use the ghost Santa idea. Though it would've been fun to see in the sequel to that Christmas special episode.

**Andy:** Nah, Danny already has that covered. I'm more interested in telling events that happened in my crazy life.

**DarkFoxKit:** Valerie being manager…? Uh… uh… Dragon?

**Darkzdragon:** Well the rules could be different in this universe. I mean who knows, there could be 14 year olds running Fortune 500 companies. So while Val wouldn't be able to become a manager in our world, she could in hers.

**DarkFoxKit:** Unfortunately I don't think Nickelodeon is interested in bringing back Danny Phantom any time soon. Hmm… well, they could've given Sam what they were planning to give to Danny before they came up with the concept of him being half ghost. Originally, they were going to give Danny a freaking motorcycle, and an owl that, I'm guessing, senses ghost. Wouldn't it have been cool if Sam had a motorcycle and an owl that leads her to ghosts when Danny's too busy dealing with another ghost? And I think that would've fit in with her character too, she loves animals, and she's athletic enough to drive a motorbike.

**Darkzdragon:** Yeah, I could see that. Maybe we should do that here. Well… maybe _you_ should do that here until we finish up CoM.

**DarkFoxKit:** Hmm… yeah, maybe. I mean I've already come this far without using that, so I'm not sure how I'll give Sam a trained ghost hunting owl or a motorbike yet, but I'll figure something out.

**ZAFT Prime****: DarkFoxKit:** Hope this was a fun chapter for you then. XP

**Raidentensho****: DarkFoxKit:** No, Andy's suit will not change color. First of all, someone else that did a Danny Phantom twin story already did that. Second, I want to keep it simple. Since you can't even see the characters I write, and more often than not, I'll forget his suit can even do that. I don't think ghost rays changes color like that unless you're using a certain set? They're usually either green, blue or red, I've never seen purple. … You seem to be way too into anime. ^^'

**funnydude2****: DarkFoxKit:** Thank you. Most of my stories are kind of like that.

**Anime lover 3593****: DarkFoxKit:** I'm always happy to hear from you. And glad that you're still reading. The episode itself seem to be more about Danny and Jazz having a bit of discord since Jazz is acting like her father when it comes to ghost hunting.

**Darkzdragon:** I try. And I unfortunately need to stop working on this project for now because I'm getting stretched way too thin. As for my favorite part about working with another author? It would have to be being able to both share the rolls as well as bounce ideas off of them. They are also good at noticing errors that a single writer could miss. Honestly I doubt I could ever write on my own, I'm too dependant on a co-writer.

**Andy:** What was reckless of me? If you're not specific, I can't help you there. Getting out of the thermos was just a guess from a logical standpoint. Why do the ghosts always only escape when you put the cap on and then take it off? And the net thing… well, yeah, I'm not as strong as Danny, so I have to rely more on tricks and techniques. Which is fine by me.

**Guest****: DarkFoxKit:** Heh, nice to see you picked up on the references. Liking the OC, huh? Thank you! Always happy to hear that people enjoy Andy. Actually, some people did make a fanfiction from this, though I'm not sure how far they got.


	45. Chapter 45: Playing Chess

**Heh... hi everyone. I apologize for the long wait. I'll probably be apologizing a lot for this. I've been working with Dragon on the Child of Mew, and we hope to finish that book before we work on this one. So until then, I'll be taking a hiatus on this. Don't worry, I still plan on continuing this book, I am a Danny Phantom fan after all. But it's hard focusing on this when I'm trying to finish Child of Mew's book with Dragon. We write on a daily basis, so I'm usually too tired mentally to write for this book. Even on our day offs, I would just like to relax and not have to write anything. But don't worry, I'm still going to continue this, I just need to finish my other book first. I hope this chapter will hold you over for a while. Once again, I apologize for making my loyal fans wait like this.**

* * *

**Chapter 45: Playing Chess**

I don't know how long I was training with Vlad, but I would say about two hours or so, but I felt tired. My head was aching and I didn't want to go ghost again for at least a month. I stumbled into my room and all but collapsed onto the bed, more than happy to just sleep the day away. Vlad is quite a tough teacher, but I can see why he gets things done, he doesn't play around.

"_You need to focus more, Andrew, you can't let outside influences distract you if you hope to master telekinesis. Even if someone like Skulker was aiming his missiles at you, or someone as loud and obnoxious as Technus is screaming to the heavens right next to you, you cannot let your concentration ever break. Do you understand?"_ Vlad's voice ran through my head. "_In the heat of battle, you can't afford to take your time trying to concentrate, you don't have the luxury of having it quiet either. You need to always be aware and alert of your surroundings so you can quickly go into action."_

Vlad would then attack me while I was to try to stop him with telekinesis. To say I got beat up quite a bit would be an understatement. After the first half hour of training, we left Vlad's private study and went to an extremely large and empty room. Turns out it was a simulator room that could mimic different conditions like snowy mountains or busy city streets. The floors and walls even moved around to simulate hills, cars, trees, buildings, and everything else that Vlad could throw at me.

Vlad also pretty much threw me right into it, and I had to figure out what to do if I wanted to find him, and survive. I suppose it wasn't too bad considering I've survived worse… much worse, but still, it certainly wasn't easy. I'll bet if Danny ever did train under Vlad, he'd be a force to be reckon with, even against Pariah Dark himself. If I know my brother, it's that he can learn fast and is pretty adaptable, I mean he survived the first month of having his powers with only Tucker and Sam as back up. I don't think I would've been able to adjust without Danny's help after I first transformed.

"Andy? Are you in there?" Jazz asked as she opened the door to my room.

"I'm here, and I'm sore and tired," I mumbled with my face in the pillow.

"Maybe you should go take a relaxing bath?" Jazz asked as she walked over and sat down on the bed next to me, opening up her laptop. "You _really_ should check out the bathrooms. Mine was like a spa."

I looked up at her, "There was a spa in the bathroom? I didn't even know such a thing could exist."

"Yeah, it was really nice, I spent almost an hour in my bathroom, washing up and relaxing," Jazz said before she started typing into her laptop. 'Are you okay? How did your training go?'

"Maybe I will go check it out," I said before typing on her laptop. 'I'll live, but that was brutal. Vlad really doesn't mess around. I hope we can find out whatever it is we need to find out soon, so we can go home.'

"We should probably call home," Jazz said as she closed her laptop. "They're probably worried about us."

"Yeah," I said. "They're probably freaking out about us not being home right now. Maybe we should tell Vlad, or get his butler to do it."

"Maybe you should just rest, I can go see if I can find Vlad," Jazz said.

"Okay," I said. Although, if Jazz is going with Vlad to call our parents, maybe I can use this time to read that book about ghosts Vlad had. Vlad gave it to me after the training.

* * *

Jazz left the room to talk to Vlad about calling our parents. I sat up and looked down at the book. What should I read about first? I opened up to the page of contents. One of the chapters was titled 'Elemental Cores'. I was interested in reading that since it's something Danny and I have yet to use ourselves. I flipped the pages to that chapter, and saw a picture of three ghosts uses different elemental moves. One was shooting fire from their hands, the other was blowing out icy breath and the other was shooting electricity.

The first page talks about how every ghost have a core that makes their form. Lesser ghosts only have simple cores that can only use basic powers, such as flight and intangibility. The stronger the ghost, the more complex their core is. If a ghost is strong enough to have a complex core, then the core will be able to use different powers, such as duplication and shape shifting. An even stronger ghost with a much more complex core, nicknamed the Elemental Cores, can specialize in control over singular elements such as fire, ice, lightning, and many others. There are some rare exceptions, as there are some ghosts that were able to use more than one element.

I turned the page. The next page talks about how a ghost's personality often affects what type of element they can use. For instance, a ghost who keeps a cool head in certain situations are more than likely to obtain an ice core. A ghost who is passionate, yet calm, and could have a meltdown if left unchecked, would more than likely have a fire core. A ghost with a normally laid back attitude, those who would go with the flow would usually end up with a water core or wind core. A ghost who isn't afraid to go after what it wants, and can think sharp and fast, would more than likely get an electric core.

"What other kinds of cores are there?" I asked myself out loud as I flipped to the next page.

It is unknown how many elemental cores there are among ghosts, some are rarer than others, some may not have been discovered yet. Among the rarest elements would be Darkness and Light. While many ghosts can hide in the shadows of darkness or camouflage their invisibility in light, no ghost can actually manipulate the pure darkness or light element, with the exception of two ghosts. It is not known who these ghosts are.

There are some elements that are living entities by themselves, and are dangerous to wield. These powerful elemental entities have an unknown origin, and can only be used by ghosts they deem worthy. If an unworthy ghost was foolish enough to try and use one of these elemental entities, their core and being will be consumed by the entity itself.

These elemental entities chose who their host would be, and were unobtainable by any other ghosts. There were a few rumored names of these elemental entities in the book, and one of them I recognized, Foxfire. So, Foxfire chose me? What did that mean? Why did Foxfire choose me? And for that matter, _when_ did Foxfire choose me?

… No, I think I know why and when. I remember talking to Foxfire, when Danny was… Corrupted Danny. It helped save me and Danny from the void. That felt like a lifetime ago now, I haven't heard from Foxfire since. I just know that my future self was able to use it easily. But if Foxfire chose me… then what about Danny? I think… I remember Foxfire saying something about a brother… is there another Foxfire or… did it mean someone it's close to, enough to consider as a brother?

* * *

"Excuse me, Master Andrew," Alfred said as he came into my room. "Lord Masters is requesting your presence."

I looked up at Alfred, "Okay." I closed the book and stood up, following Alfred. I've learned a lot about cores and elements, I just hope I can put this knowledge into good use.

"So what does Vlad want?" I asked.

"Lord Masters is about to call your parents and wishes you to be present for the call," Alfred explained.

Oh, right, I guess Jazz finally found him.

"Follow me and I shall lead you to Lord Masters' study," Alfred said. "That is where he and Lady Jasmine are waiting."

I nodded and quietly followed Alfred. I'll admit that I'm surprised my ghost sense hasn't gone off since I got here, I would've expected Vlad to have some ghost servants or something.

"Is something the matter, Master Andrew?" Alfred asked as we continued walking. "You seem to be deep in thought, is something troubling you? If there is, you are free to talk to me about it."

"Oh, it's nothing, really," I said. "I'm just thinking about home… you know, the home I came from before here."

"It is understandable that you are thinking that way having fled from the home you most likely have known for quite a good portion of your life," Alfred said.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm… also worried what my brother would do when he finds out we uh… 'ran away'. He can get pretty reckless, especially for those he cares about."

"I had a brother like that," Alfred said. "We used to be pretty close."

"You were?" I asked, surprised to hear this from the butler of all people.

"Yes. We would get into all sorts of trouble as kids," Alfred chuckled.

"... What happened to him?" I asked, hoping I wasn't touching a sore subject.

"We grew up. When we were adults, we had to leave home, go our separate ways, find jobs, go to college and… you know, life," Alfred said. "I work for Lord Masters as a butler, and as for my brother… well, I haven't kept in touch with him. Especially not since our little… disagreement."

"That's… really sad." I frowned. "What did you two… disagree on?"

"My brother did not want me to work for Lord Masters," Alfred responded. "He even went so far as to say that Lord Masters was truly a cruel monster that wanted everything for himself. My brother even said that Lord Masters would do anything to get his way, even if it wasn't… strictly legal."

"Heh… he sounds like my brother," I chuckled. "But maybe you should try talking to him again. I… don't want to lose a loved one, especially on a bitter note."

"I have considered it," Alfred said. "But for now, we have arrived. Lord Masters and Lady Jasmine are waiting for you inside."

"Thanks, Alfred," I said before going into the Study room.

* * *

I saw Vlad and Jazz sitting by a table. Vlad smiled at me. I looked at the phone that was on the table, it looked like an old fashion phone. I wonder if it's actually an old phone or if it's a modern phone that just looks like it's old fashioned.

"Ahh Andrew, I was wondering when you would arrive," Vlad said. "Are you ready to call your parents? They must be so worried."

"... Yes, I'm ready," I said, frowning a bit at how much he seem to be enjoying this. Probably happy to make Dad worried.

"Good, now go ahead and take a seat while I dial your parents' phone number," Vlad said.

I sat down on the chair beside Jazz.

"I will put it on speakerphone so you may talk to them as well," Vlad said as he put it on speaker and waited for someone to pick up.

Since this phone has speakerphone, it's most likely a modern phone that just look old fashion.

Before long, someone answered the phone.

"**What do you want, Vlad?"** A voice I recognized as Danny said on the phone, he didn't sound too happy either.

"Oh Daniel, I was wondering if I could speak with your parents, preferably your mother," Vlad said politely.

I looked at Jazz, wondering if we should say anything.

"**They're not available right now Vlad,"** Danny said. "**Now tell me what you want, or I'm gonna hang up."**

Jazz looked as surprised as I was that Danny was the one who picked up the phone, neither of us knew what to say.

"Well then, perhaps you could pass on the message for me, if you'd be so kind, little badger," Vlad said, just as calm as ever.

"**Vlad, my parents are busy, and I'm not gonna pass on the message of a fruit loop like you,"** Danny snapped. "**Now, if there's nothing else, I'm gonna hang up."**

"Oh, then you'll keep your parents worrying for their dear children if you refuse to cooperate, little badger," Vlad said.

That made Danny quiet for a minute on the other line. I was still wondering if Jazz and I should say something. I felt like I was betraying Danny just by _being_ here.

"That got your attention now, did it?" Vlad said. "Did you just discover that your dear, precious siblings aren't home anymore?"

"**What did you do to them?"** Danny asked, sounding annoyed and angry.

"Oh, _I_ didn't do anything to them," Vlad said. "They left home on their own volition and came here."

"**... How do I know you're telling the truth?"** Danny asked.

"We're right here," Jazz spoke up. "We're okay, Danny. But I just can't be around you right now."

"**What? Jazz, why did you go **_**there**_ **of all places?"** Danny asked, sounding a bit frantic. "**And what about Andy, is he okay?"**

I let out a sigh before I said, "I'm fine, bro. I'm with Jazz."

"Worry not, young Daniel," Vlad said. "Your siblings are perfectly fine."

"**But why are you guys at Vlad's?"** Danny asked again.

"Vlad is the closest thing we have to a second father," Jazz said. "I would rather come here than go to our other… relatives out in the country."

"It's okay, Danny, we'll be fine, alright?" I said, hoping to ease him any way I could without being suspicious in front of Vlad.

"You hear that, Daniel? They've chosen to stay with me," Vlad said. "Now be a good little boy and pass this on to your parents, unless you want to keep them worried, then it's all on you, little badger."

"**Danny! Who are you talking to on the phone?"** Mom's voice asked in the background.

There was a sudden clang sound in the phone.

"**Danny! Where are you running off to? Danny!"** I heard Mom shouting at Danny.

Sounds like Danny may try to come over here to 'rescue' us.

"**Hello? Who is this?"** Mom asked over the phone.

"Ah, Maddie, how good it is to hear your voice," Vlad said with a big grin on his face.

"**Oh, it's just you, Vlad…"** Maddie said, also sounding slightly annoyed.

"**Wait, did you say Vladdie is on the phone?"** Dad's voice yelled in the background. "**Vladdie! How is it?"**

Vlad cringed when he heard Dad's voice booming on the phone.

"Daddy…" Jazz said, sounding all upset and sad.

"**Jazz?"** I heard both Mom and Dad said in sync.

"I'm sorry for running away from home, but… I can't be around Danny right now, and I need my space…" Jazz said. "I have Andy with me."

"Heh… uh… yeah, I'm with her," I sheepishly said.

"**Well, if Vladdie boy is taking care of you, I guess we don't have to worry,"** Dad said. "**Just come back whenever you are ready, okay Jazz?"**

"**That goes for you too, Andy!"** Mom said.

"Not to worry, I'll look after them as if they were my own children," Vlad said. "Ta-ta."

With that said, Vlad hung up the phone.

* * *

"Well, your parents now know you're here," Vlad said. "And you two have already settled in, I take it?"

"We're… still getting used to it here," I said, feeling nervous.

"But yeah, we're pretty much settled in," Jazz said.

"Excellent, in that case, I'll get my lawyer to start signing the adoption papers," Vlad said, grinning.

Adoption papers? I frowned as I looked at Jazz, this could be serious. I really didn't want to be legally owned by Vlad.

"But before that, you two must be hungry, I'll have Alfred start making dinner for us," Vlad said.

After Vlad called up Alfred, he left us to our own devices, probably wanting us to explore the mansion of our own accord. I took Jazz to the smallest room I could find, well, a closet, it was still really spacious, hoping there weren't any bugs or cameras in here so we could talk freely.

"Jazz, this is serious. The longer we stay here, the more we risk actually being legal children to Vlad Masters," I said. "Admittedly it would be cool to live in a billionaire's mansion, but I don't want to be his son."

"Relax Andy, we can't be adopted easily," Jazz said. "But we _should_ get out of here as soon as we can."

"Yes, we should," I said. "Jazz, what exactly are you hoping to find here? You said you had an idea as to why Skulker stole those nanobots from the Axion Lab and the ecto converter from our parents' RV?"

"I believe that Vlad is somehow connected to Ghost X-" Jazz started to say before I corrected her.

"His name is Skulker, not Ghost X. I know you call him Ghost X, but his name is actually Skulker," I said, hoping that me correcting her would stop all this Ghost X stuff.

"Okay, fine, _Skulker_. Anyways, I think that maybe Skulker is working for Vlad, seeing how you and Danny told me that Vlad paid Skulker for certain ghost weapons," Jazz said. "And it might not be different this time either."

"Are you saying that Vlad ordered Skulker to get those nanobots and the ecto converter?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think maybe Vlad is trying to create a weapon of some kind," Jazz said.

"Ugh…" I cringed. "Anything with nanobots scream bio weapon."

"Maybe he wants to make a weapon that causes the nanobots to spread to everyone, and then the nanobots take over the people and make them serve Vlad," Jazz said before she realized how preposterous that sounded. "Nevermind, I've been reading too much science fiction."

"I… really hope Vlad doesn't actually do that," I said. "I mean it's not that farfetched, besides, life is strange, you never know what's going to happen. … Maybe we can figure this out if we can get into his computer."

"And where would his computer be?" Jazz asked.

"Maybe in his Study room?" I asked. "That seems like a good place to put a computer in."

"Yeah, and it's the only place we know of right now," Jazz said. "Seems like the perfect place to hide something."

With that plan in mind, Jazz and I left the closet and walked through castle, going to the Study. I'm glad we didn't have to call Alfred to guide us, it would be troublesome if the butler stuck around to see what we were doing.

"Wait, Jazz," I whispered when we were about to turn the corner.

"What?" Jazz asked.

I pointed at Vlad, who was walking towards a big, fancy fireplace. Vlad touched a golden football statue on top of the fireplace, and pulled it like a switch. The fireplace then slide open like a door, revealing stairs leading down somewhere, I'm guessing his lab. Vlad went down the stairs as the fireplace closed behind him.

"Wow, you think the switch would be something a little less obvious," Jazz said. "Maybe we should wait until he comes back out."

"Wait," I said, looking over at the table. "There's a laptop over there. Maybe it has the answers we're looking for."

Jazz nodded and looked around the room before she snuck in and went over to the table where the laptop was sitting.

I just walked over there. If there are cameras here, it would see us whether we try to sneak over to the laptop or not. I sat down and turned on the laptop, since I was a faster typer, I decided to look for what we need. I typed in 'nanobots' and 'ecto converter' and pushed enter. And what I got was… a bunch of digital pictures of Mom.

"Oh, gross! I'll never be able to unsee that!" Jazz groaned.

"At least none of them are inappropriate and naked," I said, sheepishly chuckling. "But I don't think this laptop is going to give us any answers."

"Maybe it's hidden somewhere?" Jazz suggested, trying her best to get her mind off of those pictures. "I doubt Vlad is _that_ trusting that he would leave his big plans out in the open."

"But this is a problem, how are we supposed to figure out his plans if he's got them hidden?" I asked. "It's not like we can just waltz into his lab and try to hack into his main system to get the information we need… we would need Tucker for that, and he's back in Amity Park."

"Hmmm, then we'll have to go to wherever he just went," Jazz said. "Hopefully the answers will be there."

"Yeah, we'll have to do that. Maybe the answers we need are in his lab," I said. "If I know Vlad, that's where he'd be keeping the nanobots and ecto converter he got from Skulker."

The fireplace suddenly started sliding open. My heart skipped a bit as we didn't expect Vlad to come out so soon. I looked at Jazz, and she looked at me, both of us were silently panicking. I looked around at the books before grabbing a random one, which happens to be Vlad's Yearbook, and opened it up to a random page, sitting beside Jazz as if we were reading it together, just before Vlad came stepping out of his lab.

* * *

"Jasmine? Andrew?" Vlad asked when he noticed us. "What are you two doing in my private study? You two should be in bed, asleep."

"We just wanted to come here and read," I said. "You have a lot of great books here."

"Then why not go to the library?" Vlad asked before he saw what we were 'reading'. "Is that my yearbook?"

"Why yes, it is," I said, trying not to sound nervous.

"And you were quite handsome back then," Jazz said, looking at a photo of Mom, Dad and Vlad in their college days. "Now I wonder why _this_ never happened." Jazz said as she crinkled the page, hiding Dad from the middle while putting Mom and Vlad together in the picture.

"You flatter me, Jasmine," Vlad said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah," I said, wanting to roll my eyes. "I'm sure Mom would've been much better off with Vlad." I had to try very hard to keep the sarcastic tone out.

"I would've treated your mother like a queen," Vlad said. "But you two should be off to bed, it is late and the lawyer is coming tomorrow to have you sign some things."

"Okay, Uncle Vlad," Jazz said, smiling. "Come on, Andy, we better head off to bed. It's bad to stay up too late after all."

"Yeah, okay," I said as Jazz took my hand and all but dragged me out of the Study.

Jazz and I headed back towards our rooms.

"Okay, meet me in the corridor in about half an hour, Andy," Jazz whispered to me. "We're checking out that lab tonight."

I nodded to her, "Just be careful not to get caught."

"If I do, I'll say I was trying to find the kitchen so I could get a late night snack," Jazz said. "If Vlad caught me, he would probably believe the late night snacking was something I got from dad, so it's believable."

"Yeah, you have it easier since, as far as Vlad is concerned, you know nothing about half ghosts and our animosity towards him," I said. "Still, just try to be careful, trying to play it dumb with someone like Vlad will only work for so long."

"Alright, see you in a bit," Jazz said softly before she spoke up. "Night Andy, see you tomorrow. Sleep well, little brother."

"Goodnight, Jazz, see you in the morning," I said before we went into our separate rooms.

I stared up at the ceiling while lying in the bed, thinking about our plan and Danny. Danny must be really worried about us, I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to come and get us himself. Heck, knowing Danny, he was probably already halfway here. When this is all over, I owe him an apology, that is after he and Jazz work things out. I can't believe I let myself get involved, but I couldn't let Jazz just come here on her own, and she wasn't going to ask Danny for help.

* * *

It felt like a blink of an eye, yet also an eternity before the time to meet up with Jazz in the corridor was now. I was feeling anxious to get this over with, but I also didn't want to do this because if Vlad catches us, then we're _dead,_ that's all there is to it.

The corridor has gotten a lot darker, and I didn't know where the light switch was for this place, so I grabbed a flashlight. I could use my um… ghost eyes, but I rather not use any of my ghost powers in case Vlad could sense them.

"Andy? Are you there?" I heard Jazz asking softly from not too far away.

I turned on the flashlight, seeing Jazz just a few feet away from me.

"Where's your flashlight?" I whispered to her. "It's going to be very dark in case you haven't noticed."

A light turns on and points at the ground. "I have one. You know me, I always try to be prepared."

We started making our way towards the Study room.

"You know, back during the reunion, I walked down these very halls with Danny," I said to Jazz. "It was then we encountered a very powerful ghost here. Then Danny 'mysteriously went missing', and suddenly there were two ghosts fighting here. I remember dropping my flashlight around here, before suddenly Vlad and Danny appeared where the ghosts were."

"I doubt it's still here," Jazz said. "But you would think that they would leave some hallway lights on."

"Nah, I picked it back up," I said. "And I guess Vlad saw no reason to leave some of the hallway lights on since it's just him and Alfred right now. I mean, there's us, but we're supposed to be asleep."

We came up towards the door leading into the Study room. Jazz decided to jump from knight statue to knight statue, trying to act like a spy… a really silly spy.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" I asked as I just simply walked to the door.

"I'm trying to be stealthy, what does it look like?" Jazz responded as she rolled to me.

"Jazz, there's nobody here, and if Vlad is here, he would've heard you hopping from knight statue to knight statue," I said as I opened the door.

"Fine, way to kill the fun, Andy," Jazz grumbled.

We headed into Vlad's private study, approaching the fireplace. Since Jazz was taller than me, she reached for the golden football, pulling the switch.

"Got it," Jazz said as she stepped back.

The fireplace split open like a doorway, just like before. Both of us walked down the stairs quietly. I felt anxious as we passed the torches on the wall.

"For a high tech place, Vlad sure keeps a lot of torches here," I said. "What, is he trying to go for some kind of evil, bad guy lair or something?"

"Well his mansion is a castle, and everything he has is modern but looks old," Jazz said. "Maybe he just likes the castle theme and vibe?"

"And his ghost half looks like a vampire, and… oh, I just realized, Vlad is such a vampire," I facepalmed myself. "I guess it's no wonder why he gives that 'bad guy' vibe." Then I paled. "I… hope he doesn't actually suck blood… from humans or ghosts."

"Ew! That's disgusting," Jazz said. "He may be a few marbles short of a full set, but I don't think he's _that_ crazy."

"You'd be surprised, Jazz, I'm sure there's an abundance of fanfiction writers out there writing about Vlad being a vampire ghost right now," I said.

"What?" Jazz asked, extremely confused at my statement.

"Nevermind," I said. "Look, we're here."

We came into what looked like a laboratory. It was a lot bigger than the lab back at home, but it's understandable since Vlad is filthy rich. Everything looks so high tech and polished, but the only thing that was really odd was… everything is magenta. I… never took Vlad for the type of guy who really likes magenta.

"Wha…. why…. uh…" Was all I heard coming from Jazz as we looked around.

"Okay, all this magenta is hurting my eyes," I groaned, before looking around, seeing the Ghost Portal. At least he couldn't change the ghostly green of it to magenta. I also noticed a familiar suit.

"Hey, that's the Ecto Skeleton Danny used to fight Pariah Dark," I said as I walked over to it. "I guess I should've known Vlad took it."

"Hey, Andy! Look!" Jazz said, getting my attention. "Are those the Ecto Converter and Bloodstream Nanobots?"

I turned around to see the Ecto Converter and the jar of Bloodstream Nanobots floating in a glass chamber leaned against the magenta wall.

"Yeah… well, Jazz, congratulations, looks like you were right about Skulker giving Vlad these things," I said.

"I was right!" Jazz yelled happily, she then started dancing. "Uh-huh, I'm right, oh yeah, it's my birthday!"

"Jazz!" I hissed. "Stop that!"

Then I saw Vlad coming up from behind her with a stern look on his face. I felt my blood running cold in my veins.

"Jazz!" I yelled more urgently.

"What?" Jazz asked as she settled down.

"'What' is right," Vlad said, causing Jazz to turn around and gasp. "What are you two doing in my secret lab?"

Okay, this is bad, this is _really _bad. I didn't expect Vlad to come down here right now, I thought he'd be asleep, or at the very least waiting for the lawyer to come. I better think of something fast.

"We were… just uh… um…" I looked at Jazz while nervously scratching the back of my head, trying to think of a believable excuse. "We were curious, and we knew you had a lab. I mean you sent Danny and me down here before, during the reunion, and I thought it would be okay for Jazz to see it too."

"Really? If you wanted to show her my lab you should've asked," Vlad said. "But the fact that you came here after I sent you two to bed makes me a little concerned and suspicious."

"Hey, we're teenagers, Vlad," Jazz said with a grin on her face. "We make stupid mistakes like this all the time, you know how we are. And this lab is so much better than anything our Dad could hope to have."

This seemed to have calmed Vlad down as he smiled, "Yes, it is, isn't it?"

Of course, pull the Dad card, it always works. I should try remembering that next time I interact with Vlad.

"Yeah, but… why is everything magenta?" I asked before Jazz elbowed me in the side. "Ow! Hey, there's nothing wrong with asking that!"

"Nevermind that now. At this moment, you two should hurry back up to bed," Vlad said. "I can give you a full tour of my lab tomorro-"

Before Vlad could finish his sentence, the surface of the ghost portal started to move like something was about to come through. A few seconds later, Skulker came through holding what appeared to be some kind of strange rod that was constantly crackling electricity. It kind of reminded me of the Fenton Rod I used to use, but longer and had that weird ball thing at the tip.

"Sorry I'm a little late, I had some trouble getting this from Technus," Skulker said to Vlad.

Vlad frowned, obviously not too happy that Skulker came in while Jazz and I were here.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Skulker asked as he looked at us and then back at Vlad.

"Oh… ah! A ghost!" Jazz faked scream, it was too painfully obvious that it was fake.

"Drop it, Jazz," I sighed.

"Sorry…" Jazz frowned.

"You have quite the timing, Skulker," Vlad said as Skulker handed him the electric rod. "But what's done is done."

Skulker looked at us again, I'm sure he recognized me. I gave a sheepish grin to him before slowly edging behind Jazz, as if hoping he would stop staring at me if I hid behind her. Going invisible wouldn't help since I'm pretty sure his suit allows him to see invisible ghost, being a ghost hunter himself and all.

Skulker then, to my surprise, ignored me and turned his attention back to Vlad. "I brought the final piece that you wanted, is my payment in the usual place?"

"Yes, of course," Vlad said.

Skulker nodded before he grinned at me, "Another time, ghost child." he said before he flew back into the Ghost Zone.

I couldn't help but sigh in relief. I didn't want to have to deal with Skulker right now. Vlad turned to us, still holding that electric rod in his hands. He looked really menacing while holding that.

"Ghost child?" Jazz asked, trying to feign ignorance so Vlad wouldn't find out. "Wait, is that Danny Phantom kid here?"

"I'm sure it was just a mistake on Skulker's part," I said quickly. "We do look kind of similar."

"You and Danny Phantom?" Jazz said as she looked at me. "No, I don't see the similarities at all. For one, Danny Phantom isn't as cool headed as you."

"Well, you two have seen a lot here," Vlad spoke up. "Now the question is… what will you two do about it now?"

"Oh, uh… we-" I began to say when something, or someone interrupted me.

"Vlad!" Speaking of Danny Phantom, he flew into the lab's ceiling right now, glaring at Vlad. "Give my siblings back."

"Siblings? What is Danny Phantom talking about?" Jazz said, really trying hard to appear like she didn't know Danny.

Danny looked back, surprised to see us. Why? … I guess he didn't know we were here, in the lab, with Vlad.

"Hey! Are you two okay?" Danny asked in concern. "That fruitloop didn't brainwash you, did he?"

"Fruitloop?" Jazz asked still trying to act like she had never met Danny, but her mask was faltering. "Uncle Vlad, what is Danny Phantom talking about? We don't know him, right Andy?"

"Oh please leave me out of this," I groaned, wishing I wasn't here right now. It's getting a little confusing as to who knows what right now. Vlad should know I know who Danny is, but he doesn't know that Jazz should know Phantom, and he knows that she shouldn't know that I know… argh! My head hurts!

"Okay, I've heard enough," Vlad said. "Daniel, so nice of you to join us. Why don't you and these two play a little game?"

"No games, Vlad," Danny said. "I'm taking my siblings and I'm going home, and you can try to stop me if you want."

"Why would I try to stop you when I could do something so much better," Vlad said before he grabbed the electric rod with his telekinesis and launched it into Danny's chest.

I gasped when I heard Danny's pain filled screams before he fell to the floor, unconscious. I almost launched myself at Vlad for doing that to my brother, but I managed to hold myself back. The strange thing is… Danny was still in his ghost form despite being unconscious, usually he'd change back to human when he became unconscious… maybe something's keeping him from transforming back? … Could that ghost electricity be responsible?

"Why did you do that?" I demanded.

"So I can test how loyal you and Jasmine are and see if you truly wish to become a part of my family," Vlad said with a sinister grin.

And just like that, we've become chess pieces to Vlad's game.

* * *

**Auguste the clown:** Yeah, Andy is definitely more of the mind over matter type of fighter. Danny is the brute force between the two of them. Well, Vlad and Andy's heart to heart isn't in this chapter, but maybe in the next chapter.

**ONMISENSE95:** Maybe, maybe not, Andy is more uneasy with Vlad, but at least he's not always trying to antagonize the man. I don't know if I will have Vlad redeemed or not, that remains to be seen. Heh, are you hinting at Reality Trip?

**ZAFTPrime:** Thanks! And nice, good luck with your fic!

**RedHood001:** Heh, I guess you'll see if Danny, Andy and Jazz will have a rift in their relationship or not due to Vlad. Andy is trying to stay on Vlad's good side, and is willing to listen if Vlad is willing to teach without a high price.

**mysteryfan4ever: **Heh, so it seems people are hoping that Andy will redeem Vlad someday. I guess we'll see if he does. XP

**Luna Lillyth:** Yeah, you can't trick Vlad so easily, and he could be a good teacher when he wants to be.

**Joltik12: **I hope you're doing well. Yeah, Andy seems like the type of guy who would try to take advantage of learning how to use his ghost powers better, even if it's with Vlad. I like to think Andy and Jazz would be a pretty good team. Heh, well don't blame it all on Dragon, it has been a while since I continued this story, it's easy to forget what's already been established.

**Raidentensho:** Oh, right, I forgot that the Fright Knight used it. It's not something we see the ghosts using very often. I don't know the Aztec culture, so most likely I won't be using them. Well, Andy hasn't learned how to use his fire core yet, but we'll see.

**randomphandom:** Thank you. ^v^ I figured Andy wouldn't let Jazz go alone, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop her from going, so the best thing he could do was go with her. Andy, being the strategic one of the group, is willing to learn from Vlad if Vlad is willing to teach without a high price, even though it makes him worried.

**Jewel moonstone: **Heh, it's nice to see you then. XD I'm flattered this is the best twin series you've read, though I'm sure there are others out there better than mine. Well, I'm not too sure yet what I'm going to do for Kindred Spirits, but chances are that if there's a Dani, there's most likely gonna be an Andi. But at the same time, I'm not sure if I want to make an Andi, still it wouldn't make sense if Vlad didn't try to make her. I guess we'll see how that goes when we get there.  
Thank you fellow sister in Christ!

**Mana:** Well, it's not just the Holidays, it's more like wanting to finish one book before focusing on another. But it's good to hear you're doing well.  
Heh, well I did read Pearl84's Checkmate long before writing My Brother's a Ghost, in fact some of that story inspired certain elements to this one. As for if it's a reference or not, it can be seen as such.  
Sam with a psychic power link to Danny... personally I'm glad they didn't go with that idea. Sam kind of already felt like a Mary Sue-ish character as it is. I don't know, maybe I'm just biased against Sam, it could've been interesting if done right. I don't think it's impossible for Sam to ride a motorcycle, I've seen her drive the Specter Speeder and an ATV in the show.  
Heh, well it's hard to say if Vlad will even be redeemed in this series, but who knows, he might be. While I understand why Danny never listens to Vlad, there were times in the series I wished he'd just talk to Vlad or just work with him instead of always antagonizing him. Which is why I'm letting Andy do what I wished Danny did.  
Heh, well I believe the Christmas episode is weeks after the Vlad incident, so maybe that's why we don't see them get punished. That and maybe they're just happy to have their daughter home.


End file.
